Heartbreaker & Heart Broken Slash Universe 1
by JadeRose1
Summary: Many a rocky road looms on the horizon for 'The family'. Can anything hold them together? Pairings : Kane/Edge/Christian?, Taker/Cena , HHH/HBK, Taker/Cena/Orton & others WARNING: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

_Heartbreaker & Heart Broken- Slash Universe 1_  
_Pairing(s): Kane/Edge/Christian?, Taker/Cena , HHH/HBK & others_  
_Summary: Many a rocky road looms on the horizon for 'The family'. Can anything hold them together?_  
_Time line: Starts Dec 2008- ? 2010_  
_Warning! This is how it stands when I STARTED this story. If you read my other work, more so my slash ones you know my Muses like to hijack my stories & take them in odd directions. Also letting you know I may be jumping months at a time._

December 20, 2008

Randy is driving to the next venue slowly shaking his head when he is as red lights feeling his eyes wanting to close. The last three months at least he had hardly anytime off if any. He was feeling like he was on constant treadmill that for whatever reason he could not get off of.

He grumbled as he tried to play with the radio to see the one in the rental was busted. So much for music to keep him awake. He pull off the highway to track down some fast food place for coffee or something to wake him up. Getting the coffee he looked at the GPS he had to get him back on the right roads. That times of night the back roads seemed faster than the highway so he just started driving letting his electric buddy guide him.

Sometime later Randy even cracked the window open to see if the cold air would help keep him awake. He still felt him shaking himself to stay awake really fighting wanting to pull over for a few hours.

* * *

_Randy parked at the arena heading inside. He was set to meet Edge there. He wasn't sure what for something about a surprise. Edges surprises most of the time seemed to be of a sexual nature. Yet another reason why he was so tired. Not that he would mind just as long as it didn't tire him more or make him sore for his match that night._

_He was too lost in thought to notice the lack of people milling about outside. He pushed the doors open heading inside & look for his locker room. It was when he was heading down one of the halls he noticed the lack of people & diminished sound._

_"What the hell?" He looked around. "HELLO!?" He continued looking for the locker room when the lights died. "Oh come on really?" The hall was washed in a pale blue of the security lighting but caused a lot of eerie shadows to be cast over different items lining the hall._

_He placed his gear case against a wall hoping he can track it down later once he knew what was going on. He slowly continued down the hall at times calling out. He pulled out his phone flicking the screen on as he walked scrolling his contacts._

_Finding Edge he dialed it._  
_"Yo man it's Ran. You at the arena yet."_  
_'No won't be there either sorry.'_  
_"Sorry what you mean sorry what bout the show?"_  
_'It's over Randy…sorry…I-I just can't.'_  
_"Can't what? What with the cryptic shit?" He tried not to shiver the air growing cold._  
_'It's over Randy.'_  
_"What is?" his hands feeling as if they were growing numb not liking the tone of Edge's voice._  
_'We ar….' Randy's phone beeped & he looked seeing the screen was dark. He hit some buttons seeing the phone died._

_"What the fuck man." Randy screamed as he took the next step beginning to fall. He was expecting to hit ground, but he was falling farther. Instinct he reached out his fingers grabbing the edge of something. He had dropped the phone as he scrambled to try to get his other hand up to get a better hold on the side of the hole he was now hanging from._

_He tried to pull himself up but he could not get his footing on the sides. Whenever he tried to push himself up it felt like he was pushing himself back more & his fingers would begin to slip. "Come on just like climbing the wall in training. You can do this." He tried a few more times but was feeling the pain in his arms starting._

_He didn't dare let go who knew how deep this hole was. He still wasn't sure where it came from, did he walk over an open drainage pipe or something?_  
_"HELLO? ANYONE? HELP ME PLEASE. HELP ME."_  
_His fingers ached along with his arms he tried to gain more grip but he felt nothing to grab. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE BE THERE!"_

_His chest was heaving from the strain of fighting & yelling. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself, but not enough to lose focus. "God please let someone hear me…" He then thought he remembered seeing something as he was heading in & took a chance. "JOHN & TAKER, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME…I'M SLIPPING!" He had already lost one grip & was scrambling to try to pull his hand back up. He could feel his own weight pulling his one hand closer to the edge._

_Randy was starting to wonder why he was still holding on. No one was hearing him…who knows maybe it wasn't that far of a fall, then again he doesn't remember hearing his phone landing…was that because it was so far down, or was it something soft._

_Before his hand finally gave way all it's strength he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Oh thank god…" he whispered._  
_"Bring up you other hand." It was Taker's voice. "Come on can't hold ya all day." Randy did as told trying to reach up now having something to grip a hold of feeling a bracelet or something around Taker's wrist._

_"Hold on gonna pull you up, try to push with your feet on the count of three."_  
_"OK."_  
_Taker counted down then pulled. Randy grunted as he was finally pulled up, but then felt himself stumbling falling forward landing on Taker as he fell backward. Randy heard Taker grunt from his weight landing on him._

_Taker helped Randy sit up next to him. His vision coming back he no longer saw the arena, but a wide open landscape under a full moon. He looked around not even seeing the pit._  
_"What you doing here boy?" Taker solemnly asked as he stood up offer Randy a hand up._

_Randy took it standing feeling a cool breeze whip around him, he saw Taker looking around. "What happened?" Taker asked focusing on him._  
_"Where are we?" Randy asked him almost ignoring his question._

_"A place I go to think…focus myself…that is why I wondered why & how you got here." Randy shakes his head slowly with a shrug showing he had no clue to either question._  
_"Who was letting you fall?"_

_Randy lowered his head at the question still feeling the tightness in his arms. "I-I think Edge…"_  
_"Why?" Randy shakes his head. "Try to think…you were being shown something…what?"_  
_Randy lifted his head. "He got word recently that Christian is coming back…am I being warned…or is it my own fears?"_

_"Only you can answer that…have you received warnings before?"_  
_"I don't know if I would call them warnings…but I have had dreams that hinted of things. I wouldn't call them visions because they are not fully right."_  
_"Such as?"_

_Randy told him of the dream he had before hooking up with Kane & Edge together, then the car accident with Sam, that was not as major as the dream, but held similarities. He mentioned other minor dreams that showed warped views of real life events over the last couple years._

_"So what you think this one may be telling you?"_  
_"That even if he doesn't mean to…" Randy looked down with a sigh. "Edge is going to abandon me…leave me to wander hypothetically in the dark, to fall without him to catch me even though he brought me into this so much more over time."_

_Taker slowly nods listening to him. "What else?" Randy lifts his head looking at him puzzled. "Just think…it will come to you." Taker turns slowly walking & Randy instinctually follows him. They reach a platform with four poles, one in each corner. Black sheer fabric billows off from them in the breeze & from the tops forming a canopy top. Taker sits on the side of it & Randy sit next to him. "Anything yet?"_

_"He wasn't there…but you were…may have been last minute…but you were there."_  
_"Yes…as long as I am around I guarantee you will have a safe place to land."_  
_"Why…?"_  
_"You are family…I will look out for all members of the family as long as I can. Also I know John cares for you…he would be broken if something happened to you."_

_"What do you mean as long as you are around & looking out for us as long as you can? Were are you going?"_  
_"I can't say for sure…" Taker looks straight ahead towards the horizon. "See out there?" He points & Randy followed the direction. In the darkness it was hard to make out, but he could see the turning dark clouds._

_"Storm clouds?"_  
_"Yes, like you dream tonight, mine come at times with symbolism instead of actual things. Storm clouds…trouble over the horizon. Part of it may be starting with the trouble you see with Edge coming up. That could cause turmoil in the family if not handled well. That may be why I was hinted to it now before it happens for real. I see it being more than that though…I just don't know what yet."_

_"The cold wind?"_  
_"Yes that could be heralding the change to come. Just be careful…be mindful of what you think these dreams are telling you. As long as I am around seek me if you ever need to talk…"_  
_"I will thanks."_

_Taker stands up walking off & begins to shimmer like a mirage in the desert. Randy goes to follow but he gets wrapped in the fabric of the canopy until his vision does dark again._

* * *

A loud horn sounds & Randy it jarred awake from his sleep. His head had fallen forward resting in the steering wheel. A truck traveling the nearly empty road was stuck behind him at the light when his body finally gave out on him. He was glad he wasn't driving & got into an accident. He started driving thinking maybe he should find a place to pull off.

The odd thing is as he looked he wasn't feeling as tired…was it the power nap or was his mind that eager to see that dream? He gave a sigh as he continued along the road thinking even if it took a little longer maybe the highway would be safer since he wouldn't need to stop any time soon.

A couple of hours later he finally got to the hotel & made his way inside. Getting his key he headed to the room & just crashed already setting his alarm for the media blitz that would be starting once daylight hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

January 10, 2009

Edge was straddling Randy's lap kissing him fiercely along his jaw line giving the younger man tiny nibbles just under his ears where he knew it would drive him wild. Randy had a three-day break that he had spent with Sam back home.

The older blond missed him so much & was wanting to show him exactly how much. Edge then began moving his lips down Randy's neck sucking gently on the pulse point earning him a deep groan from the younger man who was fighting the desire to just grab Edge & throw him to the floor to ravage the blond in his own way.

Edge trailed his lips lower as he pulled back a little from Randy's body. Edge's lips made their way down Randy's chest using his teeth to nibble then pull on each nipple getting another groan as Randy pressed his head back against the couch. He was so glad Kane was gone for a few hours.

Edge continued his slow assault, his body slowly slinking backwards off Randy's body. Randy parted his jean covered legs allowing Edge to move between them. He leaned forward kissing Randy's abs as he hands moved towards the zipper of the jeans.

He was to lost in his mind & Edge's attention of him to hear the hotel room door open.  
"HEY BITCHES!" Christian yelled causing both men to jump. Randy growled as he lifted his head. He could almost feel the conflict already coming off from Edge. In the two going on three years that Randy has been with Edge nothing has changed when it came to the three of them.

Christian couldn't stand Randy & the feeling was mutual…but they both cared for Edge…as this point some may even say they both loved Edge. Randy tried to push back the look of disdain he had for Christian as well as the bile wanted to come up his throat. He knew Christian did that on purpose to ruin the moment between them.

He knew Christian was there for a few moments as the door was closed when he spoke. He could have seen they were in the middle of something & left as quietly as he entered to return later once things were done. Randy could see Edge as his eyes seemed to shift between the two of them.

Something in his head told him this was the warning of the dream. "Go on." He tried not to say in a huff as he stood up fixing his jeans. He just had to not let himself fall down the hole this time. He slowly walked around Edge & looked for his discarded t-shirt.

Edge slowly stood up still feeling conflicted as he watched Randy.  
"What no greeting…not even a hug." Christian told Edge almost acting as if Randy was not even there.  
"Wh… Oh…Hey bro." Edge tried to sound warm but his eyes just followed Randy. He hardly noticed Christian walking behind him till Christian ran his hand along the back of Edge's neck then turned his hand to grab a fistful of the older blonds longer locks.

A grunt from Edge as Christian pulled his head back to lower his face to kiss him hard & forceful. Even if he didn't want to because he was worried about Randy his body couldn't help but react to the harsh treatment of his younger brother. His body turning, lowering to his knees Christian never releasing the hair or kiss.

Randy had moved into the second bedroom removing his suitcases. He couldn't help the saddened look to his eyes as he slowly shook his head. He didn't even bother saying good-bye knowing Christian could care less & Edge was to wrapped in his brothers focus to know.

He opened the door walking out rolling the two bags with him into the hall. He headed for the elevator just leaning on the wall his head tilted back & eyes closed. A deep part of him wanted to scream, yell, hit something…maybe even cry.

He knew he couldn't allow that though. He had to come to grip with the fact he always knew…he was never ever truly Edge's. Well more the fact that Edge was never truly his. He just held a space open…held a space open for a missing piece that has been returned.

He pushed off the wall as he placed his personal walls up. A hardened look to his eyes he normally reserved for the ring. He hit the button for the elevator & began the ride down to the lobby. He hoped there was no fans as he stepped off. He was in luck as it was the middle of the day so check in was slow.

He walked over to the front desk waiting for a clerk to spot him.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"Yes, I was in room 2012...booked with two other gentlemen…I was wondering if you had any other rooms available?"  
"Something wrong with the room sir?"  
"No…I…I just wish some more space to myself. The other two will be staying."

"Ah ok sir one moment." The clerk looked down at her computer inputting some information. "Well all the suites are booked. We have a few singles, but they are on lower levels. More of a chance of fan interaction."  
"What ever will work."  
"Of course sir…sorry for the inconvenience. May I see your ID & card you will be charging it on?"

"Sure." Randy tried not to sound short as he dug in his jeans for his wallet. He sighed as he moved to check his carry on. "Oh come on." He grumbled.  
"Something wrong Ran man?" Randy turned to see Shawn coming in with a few bags from shopping.  
"I need to change rooms…seems I left my wallet & if I had to guess my phone in the old one."  
"Oh…blondies singing getting to you?" Shawn tried to joke.

"Something like that." Shawn knew it wasn't but it was a public area.  
"Know what…I know we got space come up with me & we will get this sorted out." He looks at the receptionist. "Can you hold that reservation for a couple of hours just in case my roommates don't agree?" Shawn asked with his deep Texan drawl & wide grin.

"Um sure thing sir…I get off as six I'll put a freeze on it till them."  
"Thanks doll." Shawn told her motioning Randy to follow him.  
They stepped on the elevator & Shawn gave a think chuckle.  
"What so funny? The fact all you need to do is talk & flash the pearlies & woman will almost throw themselves at you. Or the fact that they will but you have no desire in what they are offering?"

"Guess both. So what the deal, what happened with you, Edge & Big Red?"  
"Christian."  
"He came to visit? So they kicked you out?"  
"No I think he got a new contract…well rephrase I know he did. I just didn't know it was in effect yet. I kicked myself out, I know I am not who Edge wants if he has to pick. I know Christian would make him."

The elevator stopped & the two men stepped off they were up on the 27th floor the top. Shawn led Randy down the hall & opened the door. Shawn walked in Randy a few steps behind him.  
"Daddy I found a stray can we keep him?" Shawn spoke in an oddly almost child voice causing Hunter to look up from a book he was buried in.

"A stray?" Hunter stands up moving to take some bags from Shawn he was actually looking for a little furry animal.  
"I think he means me Hunt." Randy spoke.  
"What's up kid?"  
Randy proceeded to tell Hunter the story involving Edge & Christian.

Hunter slowly nodded. "Yeah kid no point wasting your funds. Most suites we get have at least 2 rooms. If Steph isn't on the road you can use the spare…if she is & you think you can rough the couches you welcome to them.

"Thanks Hunt…not like I can't afford my own room."  
"I know kid…but after sharing a space for over a year do you want to? If you want a room to yourself just let us know. No hard feelings either way. Right Princess?" Hunter said looking at Shawn.  
"Hunt…" Shawn blushed when Hunter calls him that around the others.  
Randy gave a soft sigh wondering if some day he would have what the two of them have…or even Taker & John. Screw it even like what he pretended to have with Edge & Kane…but for real…not scared to have it pulled away from him.

"Hey kid get your head from the clouds…go stow your stuff & we will see what we can do to get your missing items later."  
"OK Hunt…mind if I crash a few hours?"  
"Nope go knock yourself out for a bit, you can then join the two of us for dinner if you want."  
"Cool thanks." Randy turned heading to the bedroom Hunter pointed out shutting the door behind him.

"Poor guy." Shawn mused.  
"Yeah but we all knew including him it was only a matter of time before Christian came back to shake things up." Hunter hugged Shawn kissing his cheek before moving back to his book. Shawn moved to the couch doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

February 14, 2009

"He will be fine." Shawn tried to assure Hunter. As they sat at a quite dinner in a small out-of-the-way place Hunter discovered a few years ago. He always tried to keep a list of places like this that had good food but not many people seemed to know about.

"I hope so Shawn. He is sadly reminding me of his older self. Brash, cocky, angry at the world." Hunter shakes his head after taking a sip of his drink. "I just hope the other behavior hasn't returned with it."  
"Other behavior?"  
"Yeah…" Hunter shifted his eyes towards Shawn. "He was a self-destructive person. Booze, drugs…women…make it worse at times I wondered if Ric encouraged it or not. You know the high living style Evolution showed the fans."  
"Yeah but you didn't fall into that?"

"I did at times Shawn…even if you may not of seen it or wished to I did."  
"When?"  
"Well of course not the women part…but defiantly the booze." Hunter sighed lowering his head. "Even the drugs some."  
"Hold on what?" Shawn's face scrunched some looking with disbelief at Hunter.

"Yeah. Ric plus my own corporate pull kept testing off our backs." Hunter took a bigger sip of his drink. "As long as we performed well & didn't miss shows the front office just turned their heads."  
"Damn it Hunt!"

"Yeah I know…hey I haven't touch more than booze in years. Well besides pain meds but you see how close I keep in eye on those."  
"Yeah…" Shawn still sighs shaking his head.  
"I disappointed you haven't I?"  
"Also myself that I didn't notice."

"Remember you were different back then too. You more than likely could not allow yourself to see I was flawed."  
"Yeah maybe." Shawn sipped his drink as they ate almost forgetting there was a time that Hunter controlled his whole life. He was the good faithful submissive. He did all Hunter asked of him without question. Maybe Hunter was right & Shawn would not of let himself his master had problems.

The meal wrapped up & the two headed back to the hotel. The ride was more quit then normal both men in their own thoughts still. Heading inside they returned to the suite. Walking inside everything seemed fine.  
"Want me to go run our bath?" Shawn asked Hunter they enjoyed when their suites had the giant soaking tubs that could fit them both.

"um…Yeah…go ahead babe." Hunter slowly told him looking over towards the door leading to Randy's room.  
"Hunt?"  
"I'll be there babe just go on." Hunter sounded faintly distant. "I'll be there I promise."  
"OK." Shawn made his way into the bathroom to begin filling the tub. He checked the temperature & added just the right amount of bath oils. He sat on the edge on the tub just listening to the running water.

Hunter turned to head for the bathroom, but something kept nagging him to go check Randy's room. He turned back around heading to the younger man's room & knocked. There was no answer so Hunter figured maybe the kid went out. Yeah he was probably out with Cody joking over how he was going to beat Shane's ass tomorrow night at the show.

"HUNT?"  
"One minute Babe." Hunter called as he started to turn away from the door just as he began to hear 'It's a new day' playing. He stopped turning back to Randy's door. He heard the opening line again telling him it was a ring tone more than likely.

Hunter knocked again hearing the same line for about the fourth time before it stopped. "Randy?" he tried calling through the door but still got no reply. He figured Randy could yell at him later if he walked in on something. He turned the doorknob & pushed the door open when he found it unlocked. Randy was laying back on the bed his legs hanging off the end.

"Randy?" Hunter called his name worried as he walked closer. He kicked a few beer cans out-of-the-way. "Dumb kid." Hunter faintly chastised him figuring he drunk himself into a stupor. He still didn't get a reply so Hunter moved close enough to shake Randy, but ready to move in case he came to swinging.

"Randy…Come on Randy…" He was still & that was greatly worrying Hunter. "Kid come on…" He went to try to move Randy more on the bed when he heard something hit the floor. He laid Randy back down to check the sound seeing an amber-colored bottle. "Fucking hell! Come on kid don't be doing this shit." He quickly checked for a pulse & had a faint feeling of relief getting one. It was light though, same thing when he cheeked breathing.

"SHAWN! NOW SHAWN!" Hunter yelled as he was moving to the hotel phone.  
"WHAT?" Shawn yelled moving to the room then freezing.  
Hunter just shot him a look. As he was getting ready to call the front. "Call our field doctor…warn him possible OD."  
Shawn tried not to curse as he stepped from the room glad he only had his shoes & shirt off so far. Hunter then finished dialing the front desk. "Yes this is suite 2530 we have a medical emergency need ambulance for an unresponsive male. Thank you."

Hunter hung up moving out of Randy's rooms to the main door opening it & flipping the safety bar to keep it propped open. He then moved back to Randy's room. Hunter kept checking him for a pulse & breath until their road medic showed up.  
"Hunter…"  
"Yeah Joe." Hunter voice low to keep it from cracking as he stepped away from Randy. The medic set his bag down opening it removing an oxygen mask & a small container. He put gloves on then checked Randy's mouth for any obstructions. Seeing none he placed the mask over his face.

"I already called for an ambulance."  
"Good." Joe just said before he focused back on Randy trying to talk to him to get any sound from the younger man, but he was out cold. About a minute later the hotel's on call doctor showed up. He saw things well under control. Once he was sure WWE's staff was well suited for the job he took his leave letting them know the ambulance was called & on its way.

Shawn walked over to Hunter placing his hands on the larger man's shoulders. "Come on Hunt let's move to the other room & let Joe work." Hunter slowly nodded turning to move out of the room. Before they left Hunter pulled away from Shawn grabbing Randy's cell phone & wallet from the bedside table.

Once in the main room they just stood there Shawn keeping a hand on Hunter's shoulder to give him silent support. He knew Hunter cared about Randy as if he was blood. Hunter just looked down at the phone to try to bring up the call log. The last call in was Rhodes that explained the ring tone. Out going was Edge, Ted, John, Sam, then Cody. Hunter tried not to sigh, Randy was trying to reach out to someone, just about anyone & no one was there.

The paramedics showed up Joe filled them in on Randy's information as they loaded him on the stretcher. As they were taking him out Joe got a hold of the hospital they were taking him to. Once they all left & the suite was quite again Shawn slowly moved to hug Hunter. "He will be ok…just need to keep thinking that." Shawn tried to assure him but had a feeling the words sounded empty.

Hunter just took long deep breaths refusing to break down. He prayed Shawn was right. If, he hope more so when Randy got out of this he wasn't sure who he would want to pound first. Randy for being so dumb…or the one who caused the pain…Edge.

"Shouldn't you let creative know?" Shawn asked.  
"Let's see what his condition is first." Hunter sighed "Maybe if he gets out by morning we should let Shane beat on him out of principle."  
"Ouch."  
"Dumb actions deserve punishment." Hunter walked away from Shawn grabbing their coats. "Lets go…Send Taker or John a text…they are more than likely out themselves. Tell them what happened & we will see how he wishes it dealt with."

Shawn nodded as he slipped his coat on & they headed out. Once in the car on the way to the hospital Shawn send the requested message. "What of Kane & the boys?"  
"NO…" Hunter snapped then took a breath. "Sorry…but no…let Taker decide if they need or deserve to know." The rest of the ride quite.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

John & Taker were in their suite enjoying a quite night in front of the fireplace the suite had to offer. Taker was laying down. His head propped on his hand while John was laying against his chest. A partly empty bottle of red win rested on a table near by.

John moved to snuggle even closer to Taker when Taker's phone buzzed.  
"Get that please Love."  
"Marcus…just for tonight let it go."  
"I can't…let me just see it."  
John gave a sigh as he got up from the bed. He didn't understand the point of shutting his phone off if Taker kept his on. Reaching the phone he picked it up before returning to the bed.

Taker took the phone from John with a kiss before retrieving the message. His face fell as he read it. "Damn it." He grumbled. "Get dressed we need to go." Taker told John already moving from the bed.  
"What is it?"  
"Randy's in Memorial Hospital."  
"WHAT?" John hopped from the bed already looking for his clothing from earlier that day.  
"That is all it said Love…it was from Shawn." Taker told him as he got dressed himself the two men heading out the door.

John pulled out his phone as they drove texting Shawn back asking if he was in the ER or normal room. Informed the ER they pulled around back & parked. Walking in they head for the waiting area seeing Shawn & Hunter.  
"What happened?" Taker asked looking at the two.

Hunter lifted his head looking at Taker. He looked around to see it was just the four of them in the room before looking to focus on Taker. "He ODed, beer & sleeping pills. They are monitoring him still. They said as long as he is stable on just an oxygen mask they want to keep observing him down here. See if he comes to on his own."

Hunter almost cringed at the memory. "They used a suction pump to empty his stomach. If he was awake they would have tried to have him use charcoal or bring it up. Damn kid." Hunter mumbled faintly.  
"Anyone allowed to see him yet?"  
"They only allow family. I only got the little info I did because of me being an officer of Titan."

"The others?" Taker asked.  
"I was leaving that to you."  
"Why?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Of course."  
"I feel Edge & Christian are at least partly to blame for this mess."  
"Why?"  
"Do you honestly not know? You do know Randy has been rooming with Shawn & I the last month. Must admit that is interesting to hide with the current storyline."  
"Go on."

"Edge basically tossed Randy aside when Christian returned last month."  
"He only redebuted last week." John finally spoke not believing he was hearing this.  
"Yeah but he came back on the road the middle of January. I have no clue of Randy had even spoke to Edge since then. I know he tried to call him tonight, but it was short so no clue if he reached him or not. You were on his call list too John."

"My phone was off for the night."  
"Well Edge's may have been as well."  
Taker tried to fight the desire to give a low growl being disappointed. "Let me see what I can find out." Taker turned walking to the nurses desk before Hunter could stop him.

Taker spoke a few words to the nurse on duty the woman slowly nodded before hitting a button to let Taker through the double door. The nurse then walked around the other side of the desk leading Taker down the hall to the room Randy was in.

Taker pulled the partition to block them from view as he walked over to the bed. Randy laid still as if just in a deep sleep. Take slowly shook his head. "Dumb kid. You know would serve you right if I just left you like this…but I have a feeling John would kill me if he knew I didn't even try." Taker placed his hand near Randy's neck feeling the faint pulse and had a feeling if he didn't do something Randy's condition could continue to grow worse. He quickly checked to see the coast was still clear before moving back to Randy's bed side.

He placed his index finger near his lips his fangs extending enough to pierce the skin. He took his other hand holding Randy's jaw to moved the lips apart just enough to allow the blood to drip into Randy's mouth. He hoped a few drops was all it would take. He pulled the finger away allowing it to close hearing & sensing Randy's vitals already growing in strength.

It was a few more minutes before a low groan & cough passed Randy's lips. His eyes fought to open. Once they did he half hoped they were still closed.  
"Before you ask boy you are not dreaming again."  
"Damn." Randy groaned.  
"I think we need a good talk."  
Randy gulped & weakly nodded.  
"Want me to see if we can get your out of here tonight?"  
"Um..Yeah."

Taker left the cubical tracking the doctor for Randy. At first the doctor gave him a hard time, but a little bit of charm can go along way. Taker made his way back in holding a file. "Come on boy." Taker walked over removing the wires that was reading Randy's vitals. "Get dressed & lets go." Taker's voice told Randy there was no room to argue.

Randy did as he was instructed. A piece of him glad to hear the firmness of Takers voice. Once dressed the two men walked out of the ER & towards the waiting area. Randy's balance was still off kilter as if he was getting over a bad hangover & not what could have been a fatal overdose.

Hunter looked stunned seeing Randy enter the room & moved over to him. A part of him wanted to yell at him, another wanted to ask how he was out even though he had a clue that Taker pulled some sort of vampire voodoo. Both lost out to Hunter just giving Randy a big hug from worry.

"Don't baby him…he screwed up & he knows it." Taker informed Hunter & he let Randy go.  
"Of course Taker."  
"Boy." Randy instinctly looked at Taker. He called him boy in the ER too. The glare in Taker's eyes made Randy shiver something told him to lower his head.  
"Yes sir?" Taker lightly nodded the faintest of smiles pulled at the corner of his lips. He had his answer.

"Go back to your room with Hunter & Shawn. I will come get you later. Am I understood?"  
"Yes sir."  
Taker then shifts his focus to Hunter & Shawn. "He won't leave our room & one of us will keep an eye on him till you get him."  
"Good…it may not be till morning."  
"Understood." Hunter looked at Randy whose head was still down. "Come on Randy." Randy nodded following Hunter & Shawn. He got in the back seat while Shawn took shot-gun.

They took off as John & Taker headed for their rental.  
Taker got behind the wheel & John in the passenger side.  
"OK what is that all about?" John asked as they took off.  
"When we get back to the hotel just go back to our room. I have some business to tend to."  
"Tonight?"  
"Yes tonight."  
"OK Fine what's going on…Randy's behavior & stuff."  
"I should have asked you first Love." His tone softening some. "Randy will be joining us in a more permanent manner."

"What do you mean?"  
"Remember Randy had been with Edge for going on three years."  
"I didn't realize it was that long yet, but ok."  
"Well a good portion of that Randy learned how to be a submissive to him. Granted they switched at times…but still. Randy had grown to need that release of being submissive. Away from the ring & general public he was given a release of not needing to control or lead. Serving was his way to relax. He didn't need to think much, just obey. " Takers tone grew faintly cold again. "Well Edge broke a key rule of being a Dom or a Master…I will be rectifying that."

Taker took a deep breath looking at John when they were at a red light. "Are you ok with this Love? If not I will find someone else."  
"It's to help him of course I am ok with it…what do you mean by joining us though? In…um…all ways?"  
"If that is what you wish…you two have played a few times in the past."  
"Mainly only to shift his energy for your feedings…I haven't really been with him except those times. So what maybe two or three times a year?"

"Do you enjoy his company?"  
"Not as much as yours Marcus…I won't lie it is a nice change him compared to you. Also if he is to be ours permanently….well two questions."  
"What are they Love?"  
"Would that make both of us his master?"  
"If you so wish it he could be instructed to see us both as equals."  
"I don't know if I would wish that…he is my friend."  
"Yes I know Love…he is of mine at this point…remember in ways it is to help him. He needs the feeling of being controlled at times."

"Yes Marcus at times."  
"Well you know I give no one power over me besides you Love…if you wish to share power with him I will respect that choice."  
"What of our main rule?"  
"For now I would feel better if it stays…we may visit later down the road. For now I wish to be the only one to claim you fully, my marking you. I do not know how I would feel you wishing to fully claim Randy in that manner."

"I'll respect that Marcus…and he has no say in the matter does he really?"  
"Not really."  
They reach the hotel & park heading back inside. John heads back to their suite as Taker tracks down Kane's room. Reaching the door Taker straitened his trench coat before knocking. No answer he waits a moment before knocking again. He knew it was late but he didn't care at this point.

He knocked one last time with the same results. He closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths focusing on Kane. _~KANE! Open this god damn door & I don't give a damn right now what I am interrupting. Your charges have some explaining.~_  
He heard some sound finally before the door opened. Taker slowly opened his eyes looking at Kane. "You have not done that in a while."  
"It is important."  
"It could not wait till morning?"  
"No."

Kane slowly nodded moving to allow Taker to enter. "Where are they?"  
"The bed still."  
"Get them out there."  
"What they do?"  
"I'll explain once I see them."  
"NO."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Taker I have not seen you like this in quite some time. I fear if I bring them before you that you may wish them harm."  
"I won't lay a finger on them. I will not promise they won't feel the sting of my sharpened tongue."

Kane sigh. "Your word."  
"Is my bond I shall not lay a hand on them."  
Kane nodded moving back to the bedroom. It was only a few moments before the two blonds came form the room wearing robes. "OK Taker what have they done?"  
"Excuse me?" Christian spoke up. "I haven't done anything wrong."  
Taker focused on the younger of the blonds & the icy cold look sent a shiver through him.

"I have not decided yet if you had a hand in your brother's actions or not."  
"Wh-what have I done Taker?" Edge gulped before speaking.  
"It is more like what you have not done but should have." Taker turned his head looking at Edge. "When did you talk to Randy?"  
Edge's eyes widened slightly as he tried to think.

"He sees him constantly." Kane spoke up.  
"You sure of that Kane? I am sure you noticed he had not shared boarding with you in some time now."  
"Yes I figured he was rooming with the rest of Legacy. Edge & he have still been seeing each other in private."  
"One of them tell you this…or you just assumed it?"

"Why wouldn't they still?"  
"Because Christian is back...Edge no longer needs his toy to keep him occupied. Isn't that right Edge?"  
"Um…well…what's the big deal he walked out on me?"  
"He walked out because he knew he could not compete with your brother. Did you try to find that out from HIM?!"  
"Well no…I figured when he was ready to talk he would contact me."

Taker gave a low growl lowering his head running his hand through his hair. "You honestly have no fucking clue what you did…Randy saw himself as your sub…it is your job to call him when he is needed…you left him hanging. Put it bluntly you failed as good Dom."

"Excuse me this coming from the man that used to torture us if we barely stepped out of line." Christian spoke up.  
Taker slowly lifted his head looking at him. "But I never abandoned you with no direction. Even when I no longer wished to be bothered with your day-to-day service I made sure you were given to a master who wished to give you the order & direction you both needed to survive day-to-day."

His tone dropping a little lower more dangerous. "If I had never gifted your day-to-day being to Kane & I just tossed you both aside as unwanted trash…how would you two of reacted? Be honest with me…how long would you two of lasted before the feeling of abandonment, failure, & emptiness started to consume you? Granted Edge may have lasted a while longer since you could still giving him that sense of service. What about you though Christian? Back then Edge did not know the feeling or desire to dominate someone. How long would you of lasted before your own desires to be controlled consumed you?"

Christian lowered his head covering it with his hands as he cried out. "Stop….stop it ok…enough."  
"No, it's no enough….Edge is so devoted to you that he cast Randy aside like a discarded toy that has no more use to him. Randy actually knew it was coming before it actually did, it didn't stop the feelings from affecting him though."

"Ta-Taker where is he?" Edge asked shaking a bit now worried. Taker was right he didn't think of his actions with Randy. He was ashamed to admit he had not talked to Randy since he gave him his phone back just over a month ago. He tried to think before they were gifted to Kane by Taker…would he of lasted a whole month without guidance? He truly didn't know.

"He is resting with Hunter & Shawn. He had been rooming with them this last month."  
"Ah ok so no harm, no foul what the big deal?" Christian asked.  
Taker looked at him a low growl slowly clenching his hand. "There was though. If not for the power my blood has to heal, who knows the shape he would have been in."  
"What happened?" Edge asked.

Taker focused more on Edge. "He was so depressed he accidentally caused an overdose between drinking & sleep medication he has been on."  
"I don't remember Randy ever taking sleep medication."  
"You ever thing he needed it because where he had shared a bed for years…it was now just him…he was now alone. I may have been cruel…but I have never abandoned one I owned."  
"I'll make it up to him somehow."

"The best thing for you is to come to my suite in the morning once I retrieve Randy from Hunter's room. Even if there is no formal contract between you two, tell him to his face you realize now you have failed as his master…because of that you are placing him in hands better suited for the task."

Edge bowed his head. "Will I have any more contact with him."  
"In that matter…NO…you lost that privilege of having a sub to play with. You should of known better."  
"Yes Taker Sir…I am sorry I let you down & more so Randy down. I hope in time he may forgive me & our friendship may be saved."

"That will ultimately be his call in time Edge. Well I shall see you about 10...sleep in late I will get Randy before then if you are up. He still has a match tomorrow night." Taker turns heading for the door. "Night you three." He walks out shutting the door. The brother looks towards Kane seeing a displeased look on their bear.

"BED NOW! No touching tonight." He grumbled. Both blonds lowered their heads moving back to bed wondering how long Kane would keep them punished knowing in doing so he was punishing himself as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

Around nine in the morning Taker arrived at Hunters room knocking. Shawn opened the door looking at the larger man.  
"Morning Taker."  
"May I?"  
"Oh of course." Shawn moved allowing Taker to enter.  
"How'd he fair?"  
"He has been up on & off all night sick."  
"No surprised, his body trying to flush out the toxins."

"He has been asleep the last couple hours."  
"Good I will make sure he gets more before he needs to report at the arena. Thought I was out of the training business."  
"Is that needed with him?" Hunter asked as he came from their bed room.  
"Time to switch already?" Shawn asked him looking over.  
"Well unless you don't want to get more sleep." Hunter looked at Taker. "We were taking shifts keeping an eye on the kid in his room. No pill bottles, no more beers, just water. Was getting ready to order up breakfast."  
"Go ahead…see if he can stomach eating a solid meal. As for if training is needed for Randy…Yes. He needs direction outside the ring. He wants to & to a point need to give up all control at times. Edge created that need & then just…forgot to tend to those needs."

"Remind me to pound some sense into that guy." Hunter told him darkly.  
"If Kane would let you near him. I had to promise I would not lay a hand on him or his brother last night. I still got my point across. I will be trying to correct his mistakes soon."  
"How?"  
"John & I will be taking over his unofficial ownership. Before you ask they never signed a contract…does not mean one does not exist in that boy's head. May I?"

"Be my guest…I'll go order. Anything for you Taker?"  
"No…actually yes something light for Randy & I both."  
Hunter nods moving to the phone while Taker moves to the open bedroom door. Taker stood so he nearly filled the opening. He took a deep slow breath seeing Randy curled on the bed even if the room was not hot he could see the sweat dotting his skin as Randy's body was now trying to burn what it could not purge.

"Boy." No Response. "Get up boy." Taker offered a deeper tone something in it pushed through Randy's mind. He groaned turning over. "Do NOT make me come over there & physically grab you boy."  
"No…No Tak-Taker Sir." Randy groaned as he moved from the bed. He head lowered as were his eyes as he moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Go shower, pack your things, you will eat then be coming with me."  
"Yes Taker sir." Taker moved to allow Randy to move past him.  
"Be quick food is already on its way."  
Randy offered a quick nods moving a little faster despite how bad his body felt.

Hunter slowly shook his head. "Will he be ok for tonight?"  
"Yeah I'll make sure he is up for the show." Taker moved sitting on the couch. "I hope the strict nature will be short lived…then he will be free to acts as he wishes & the master behavior only will be needed at times to offer the boy peace."

"I do too."  
"I know Hunter…you know I have changed as have you…I will try not to be too harsh on the boy after a while. He will need it in the beginning. Hard & strict behind close doors. Then slowly over time loosened the reins & see how he reacts."  
"I understand & trust your judgment Taker."

Randy came from the bathroom wrapped in the towel moving into the bedroom. He started to shut the door then stopped. He left it partly opened as he went to pack his belongings. A knock on the door & Shawn went to answer it tipping the waiter after he rolled the cart of food in.

"BOY! Food!" Taker called & Randy came out a few moments later. He was in sweat pants & a t-shirt. Taker stood up walking towards him his eyes cold. "Couch now."  
"Yes sir." Randy moved over to sit. Taker walked over where the food was.  
"Which is his." Hunter checked the trays handing Taker a tray with an egg white omelet with ham & toast. Taker took the tray brining it to Randy setting it on the coffee table in front of him. "Be snappy, but not to the point of making you sick again boy."

"Yes sir." Randy's voice low as he removed the lid from the plate. "Th-thank you sir." Taker then moved to the dining area that Hunter & Shawn were at grabbing the last tray of food & started eating himself. Hunter looked over at times. He hated to admit it even quietly to himself but even if his body language showed a submissive stance he had to admit Randy seemed more 'relaxed' then he had the last couple weeks. Maybe Taker was right & Randy was like a tightly wound spring & just needed someway to drop the tension.

Taker finished eating & stood up looking over at Randy. He was also finished, but just sat there quite waiting. "You finished in the room boy?"  
"No Taker sir."  
"Then get a move on we have a schedule."  
"Yes Taker sir." Randy stood up moving back into the bedroom. Taker walked over grabbing Randy's empty tray. Loading both back onto the cart.  
"Thank you both for keeping an eye on him."  
"We just wish it wasn't needed Taker."

Taker slowly nods understanding. He knew Randy was happy with Edge even if his thoughts at times wandered to John. He could feel it when he feed from the boy. He would like fate & time decide how deeply the two became. Randy came out a few minute later with his bags. "Ready?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good lets go…between rooms you are to act as you know is proper for open public."  
"Yes sir."

Take looked at Hunter & Shawn. "Thank you again." He then headed for the door Randy following close behind him. They headed down the few floors to their room that was still a well furnished suite. It was done in rich fabrics, a fireplace, large soaking tub & a large king size bed.

"Go sit & wait farther direction."  
"Yes Taker sir." Randy replied before setting the bags aside moving to the sofa."  
Taker walked over to John where he was still on the bed. He sit on the edge by him. "You ok?"  
"Yes…will just taking getting used to is all…what if I can't treat him as you feel he should be? I don't want to contradict what you are trying to accomplish for him."

"It will be ok I promise." Taker reached down brushing John's cheek leaning to kiss him softly when a knock came from the door. "Boy go get that." He already had a feeling who it was. Randy got up moving to the door. It was Edge as Taker had requested of him. The two exchanged looks a faint look of hurt to Randy's eyes before he lowered them.

Taker moved from John walking towards the door. "You may let him in." Randy nods moving letting Edge walks past him. Randy shut the door returning to the sofa sitting his head lowered. "Let us get this over with to make it as painless as we can." Taker informed them.

John just moved to sit on the edge of the bed watching what was taking place. Edge let out a sigh as he moved over towards Randy. "Randy…Look at me." He was reluctant at first. "Please…I'm sorry. Look at me." Randy slowly moved his head and eyes. "I screwed up…I see that now. I am not asking for you to come back to me…I don't deserve that. You don't deserve what I did to you. I was not thinking. Because of that from this moment I am officially removing my claim as your Master." Edge tried not to let his voice crack or tears to wet his eyes. "I thank you for all you gave me of yourself these few years. I wished I had done better by you in the end. As the one that was to guard you I failed…I hope in time you may forgive my wrongs."

Edge took another breath. "From this moment if you so wish it…Master Taker has graciously offered his guiding hand to you & wishes to claim you as his."  
Randy slowly nods. "I-I do…"  
Edge slowly nods. A hint of sadness to his voice. "Then it is…Bye for now Randy." Edge turned moving towards Taker lifting his head a little to look at him. "I know it doesn't need to be said. Please don't let him down as I have."

"I will do my best…" Edge nods leaving. Once out the door he leans on the wall hanging his head. Officially saying good bye to Randy broke a small piece of his heart. Even if he swore he would not fall in love with him…how could he not have after so long. He pushed from the wall making his way back to his own room.

Taker walked over by Randy. "Boy."  
"Yes Taker sir?"  
"We will go over ground rules later. For now the couch is your bed. Be glad of that."  
"I am sir thank you." Randy remembers tales of how cruel Taker could be.  
"Go about what ever business you need to for tonight. Be back here by four so we can leave."  
"Yes Sir. Thank you." Randy got up a slight bow before heading out to get a good work out in the gym.

While Randy was down there lifting some weights he two stable members showed up. They walked over standing silent till Randy noticed them setting the weight down.  
"Hey boss." Ted addressed him  
"How ya doing?" Asked Cody  
"I'm fine you two goons, what is it?" Randy sat up on the bench he was using.  
"We wanted to ask you that…Ted just got your message this morning when he turned his phone on. I tried calling you back last night, but you didn't answer. You ok?"  
"Yeah" Randy sighed a faint shake of his head. "Was just a little lonely." he gave faint chuckle. "It was silly."

"Not really boss." Cody started. "It was valentines night your girl at home…sorry I didn't answer I was out having a few drinks with Dustin."  
"It's cool…I just chilled watched a movie, knocked a few." Randy tried to brush it off.  
"So why the Miz tell me & Ris you were taken to the hospital last night?"

Randy narrowed his eyes causing Ted to throw his hands up in defense. "Sorry man is it true or not?"  
"Yeah bad case of food poisoning." Randy tried to cover it up knowing he had to let Hunter know the story. "Miz needs to learn to butt out of other peoples business."  
"Yo he was only showing concern."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Wh…um…sorry Randy…um…We see you at the Arena or you riding in with us?"  
"I'll see you two goons there…I am heading in early."  
"Sure thing boss." Ted walked over hitting Cody's shoulder the two walking away.

Randy finished up & headed back to Hunter's room first to let them know what he told Priceless. "No problem Randy should be easy enough…I'll give Shane the same story if he asks."  
"Thanks Hunter…for everything I am sorry things got that bad."  
"So am I….just glad you are ok." Randy nodded before he turned to head back for Taker's room to finish preparing for that night.

The moment he walked through the door he could almost feel the stress fade from him. "Come sit Randy." Taker called from a chair in the sitting area. He walked over looking faintly confused this was the first time Taker had used his name since last night.

"Yes I used your name for a reason I want to talk to you as you a moment…not as my sub."  
"Um...ok…" Randy moved taking a seat on the couch facing him.  
"What happened last night."  
"I guess I fell down the hole this time…thank you for catching me in the end."  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"I called John…he didn't answer I figured you two were busy."  
"You didn't call me though."  
"Um…no…"  
"I would of answered…you could have talked to me…"

"I-I am sorry Taker…"  
"I meant what I told you back then…as long as the fates allow it I will try not to let you fall Randy."  
"You still see the storm clouds when you sleep?"  
"At times…there is more change to come then this."  
"Good or bad?"  
"Still unknown…" Taker stand up slowly. "Why don't you take a rest I know it was a long night…you need your focus for tonight.

"That an order or a suggestion?" Randy tries to smile.  
"Suggestion…you will learn in time which mindset you should be in at times…If you feel you need a dose of servitude & you are not allowed it feel free to call me on it…I just wished to give you at least tonight to focus on the show before I start setting ground rules for you."

"I understand Taker thank you for helping me."  
"Of course…I will check on you later." Taker walked away from Randy moving towards the bed area of the large suite laying back on the bed turning the TV in that area on low.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

March 20, 2009

Randy was slowly pacing the hotel room. He felt better in some ways then he had in quite a while. He still felt a few things missing. It has been a few months now since he had physical gratification. Well except the few days he was home with Sam. It wasn't the same though. Taker nor John had made any sexual actions towards him.

He would be in his room alone left to hear them in theirs. A piece of him desired to be taken & used in all ways by the two of them. His head dropped as his movements stopped. Had he done something wrong? Did he displease them in some way? Was he not as they wished?

The door opened & Taker walked back in from his meeting with creative. The door shut & he looked as Randy was lost in his own thoughts. He posture & face told Taker what was needed.  
"What is it boy?"  
Randy jumped hearing Takers rumbled tone that could grip a man's soul. He lightly shook his head pulling himself back out from his thoughts. "Nothing sir."  
"Don't give me that boy what is it?"  
"May I be frank sir?"  
"Go ahead."

"Do I displease you?"  
"No…why would you think so?" Taker spoke walking around Randy who was dressed in black basketball shorts & tee-shirt.  
"I just thought there be more to my duties Sir."  
"You tend to our daily needs what else is there you were expecting?"  
"Bedroom duties…I know you have John sir…I was just…."

"Because Edge used you as a sex toy you were expecting the same from us…is that it?"  
"Yes Taker sir…plus you seem…no offence sir, but softer then I also expected."  
A low growl emanated deep from in Taker's throat as he looked down at Randy. "Softer?" The sounds faintly rattled the younger man hearing it.  
"Um…Yes sir…I have heard tales of your harsh treatment of people who had served you before. I pictured of the times of the mind games you have played…the Undertaker that played with my head back on 05..."

Taker leaned close to Randy's ear his voice icy cold, his eyes growing darker, a snarl to his lips. "Do you crave to be abused boy? Be treated as nothing more than an object for my own use as I see fit?" Taker grabbed the back of Randy's neck squeezing his nails lightly pressing the flesh. Randy fought the natural reaction to cringe or tilt his head back knowing it was not wise or favorable to look in your master's eyes. "If I wish to use you as my whipping post or punching bag you would take every ounce & beg for more."

"Yes Sir…I crave a touch no matter how harsh it shall be…Please sir…allow me to be the outlet for your rage I know burns deep."  
"You know nothing about me boy." Taker almost spat at him, his hand moving to almost toss Randy aside. He moves to a chair sitting. "You want it hard…rough…without Mercy…so be it."

Randy started to get up. "Did I tell you to move."  
Randy froze. "No sir."  
"Then back in the floor were you belong."  
Randy gulped moving to sit on the ground. "Yes sir."  
"Till farther notice in the hotel rooms you are no longer Randy…you are just boy…if you even earn that courtesy."  
"Yes Taker sir."  
"Remove your shirt then get over here & remove my boots."  
"Yes Sir." Randy did as instructed. Since he was not told to get up he crawled over to where Taker was.

"You have lost your rights to a bed…I will show mercy enough to allow a blanket & pillow on the floor…that will be your new bed. I will determine at each stop if it will be by my bed or in a part of the room away from us."  
"Yes Taker sir."  
"Your meals will be dealt the same…property nor pets has no need for furniture. You are to ask permission of all things except need for the bathroom. If I feel you are leaving my presence too often then that may even be brought into question."  
"Yes Taker sir."

John came back in from the gym freezing when he saw the look in Taker's eyes. He then looked where Randy was sitting near Taker's feet. Taker just looked at John a slow nod. "Within private he has lost his name…am I understood John?"  
"Um…yes."  
"He wished for a taste of the old me. Isn't that right boy?"  
"Yes Taker sir."  
John only gave faint sigh as he moved towards their bedroom.  
Taker slowly stood up following him. He shut the door seeing John sit on the bed.

"John?" His tone still had an icy bite despite his wishing to soften it.  
John lifted his head looking at Taker. "I just don't want his needs to chase Marcus away."  
"They won't…not fully."  
"But it is wanting to pull someone else out."  
"I won't deny that…" Taker slowly closed his eyes. "You know he comes closer to the surface the closer the time comes that I need to feed…" His tone without warning grows almost sadistically cold. "And such a willing offering…one willing to truly feel the sting of my wrath. His soul cries out to feel everything I have to offer it."

John stands up moving to place his hands against Taker's chest. "Marcus stop…stop this…you know you can't let that side of you get out of hand."  
A snarl to Taker's lips as his hands grip John's shoulders. His green eyes holding a dark glow to them.  
"You afraid Jonathan may join me?"  
John shook his head. "NO please…Marcus stop this…push him back…"

An almost silent laugh passed Taker's lips. "Why won't you say it…you know your want to…it has been so long since you let us play."  
"No…no…people always get hurt…pl-please."  
One hand moves to grab John's jaw tightly. "Let him out…The boy wants to see how cruel we are…Let Jonathan out to play…"  
"NO…no…." John almost panting already feeling his mind wanting to cloud over on him. Just as John learned he could try to pull out or lock away Marcus' darker side…the side they referred to as The DeadMan, Marcus had the same pull over John's.

John moved to pull from Taker's grip not caring if the larger man's nails scratched his skin or not. "He may of wished it of you…but he did not of me…plus we both know he doesn't fully know what he asked of you."  
"He will find out won't he?" He stepped closer to John & he tried not to back away from him. John knew Taker even with The DeadMan side out would not be allowed to hurt him…at least too bad.

Taker grabbed him quicker then John could even blink. His lips crushing against his till they were swollen from the pressure. There was no love there just a need to dominate, control. John tried to fight even though after all this time he knew there was no use. Taker moves his lips near John's neck his teeth scraping the flesh but did not break it. John couldn't help the shutter though his body even from the roughness of Taker's darker side.

John would gladly take the rough nature of Taker's dark side to spare Randy. He knew his friend had no clue the Pandora's box he was opening. Taker's lips near John's ear his nails gripping John's back through the tee shirt…the only thing preventing deeper pain & possibly blood. "Say my name…let me out of my cage…free me & bring Jonathan with me."  
"I can't…I-I-I won't…for his sake…for both your sake I can not."  
"You want to….I feel it deep in your soul….Jonathan needs to come out at times…he will only grow till he consumes you…let him out. Let Jonathan get a taste for our boy…feast off his pain & screams. He wants to give them to us…" Taker's voice working to try to pull John mind even closer to the dark, trying to grab a hold of him pulling him deeper.

"NO…STOP THIS!" John screams pushing with whatever force he can muster. He finally breaks Taker's grip. "Do what you wish to me…I won't stand by while you hurt Randy."  
"As of this moment till farther notice in private Randy no longer exists. You said you understood that…John."  
"I still won't stand by while you turn him into a plaything for you to beat up & destroy."

"What think he is not as strong as you John? You took what I had to dish out…or you worried he would be replacing you?"  
"WHAT!? No…no I nev-never ev-even thought you would think of replacing me with Ra…him. Why you say that? Are you thi-thinking it? NO…no you wouldn't! I am your heart…"  
"I dealt without one for hundreds of years didn't I?" Taker replied matter of fact like.

John stood there stunned…almost frozen not believing his ears. No….no he didn't mean those words. It is just the darkness testing him. It was just the darkness wishing a playmate in Jonathan so both could torment Randy. "Even so…I won't let Marcus be lost to…you…who ever you are at this moment…"  
"And it is only a matter of time before you lose out to Jonathan…I can see him scratching just below the surface already…he will drive you mad." Taker slowly licks his lips as if enjoying a delectable taste at the mere thought.

John shook his head. "Enough of this." John moves walking out of the bedroom & into the main room. He tries not to sigh seeing Randy was still sitting exactly where Taker had left him. He walks over to him crouching down. John's voice low. "You can't begin to fathom the darkness you are opening the door to. Please be careful…I am sorry…I need air from him."

John slowly stood up walking from the room. Apart of him felt bad for leaving Randy with the monster he knew Taker could be. Taker was right though if John had stayed it was only a matter of time before Jonathan would have wanted to come out & play with The DeadMan's new toy.

John returned a few hours later he saw no sign of Taker or Randy to begin with. He made his way to the bedroom. He was not sure if he wanted to look in the door or not. He opened it & he saw Taker sitting up in the bed reading a book. Randy laid against the wall a sheet draped over him.

"He isn't too bad…I have limited tools here." Taker spoke not looking up from his book. John could not tell by the tone exactly which version of Taker he was speaking to at the moment. "He will be coming home with us before Mania week begins." Taker slowly set the book down. "I was thinking more like vanishing with him during that week. Just one day…it is in our hometown anyways…nothing says we need to stay at the host hotel…yes…now I think of it…that will work perfectly."

Taker's eyes softened just slightly. "Go check on him if you wish…you will see he is more or less fine."  
"It is the less I am worried about." John walked over towards Randy. Taker stood up he was dressed only in a pair of black satin lounge pants moving to the main room leaving the two younger men alone.

"Randy." John called him he really didn't care about Taker's rule right now. "Randy?" He touched Randy's shoulder & Randy's eyes slowly opened.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Wh-why wouldn't I be?" Randy slowly pushed himself up to sit the sheet pooling around his waist. John could see some pain in his movements. Randy kept his eyes cast down even with John at his level.  
"Please look at me Randy?" Randy shook his head. "Looks at me." still Randy refused. "Don't make me do it. Look at me." John could hear the chill begin to creep into his own voice & not liking it. He was still refused. "Damned mule!" John stood up refusing to allow himself to break. He would not let the darkness grip him again.

"I don't know what he did to you while I was gone…I can almost promise you it is nothing compared to the pain you will feel once you are back in our home. If he fully unleashes the darkness he possesses I don't know if I will be able to help you or not."  
"Who says I wished your help? I wish to serve as he sees fit…if that is to feel his wrath so no other should then I will take every hit with pleasure."

John sighs lowering back to a knee in front of Randy his hands lightly cupping Randy's face. "And what of pleasure…for the sake of pleasure?"  
"My sir had not deemed me worthy of such."  
"What of my wish…what I feel you deserve?"  
"Taker is my Sir…he has instructed I may follow your commands in his absence."  
John slowly stands up. "Get up & go prepare the shower for me."  
"Yes."

Randy slowly got up which is when John noticed Randy was naked before he could cover with the sheet. "Leave the sheet there." Randy nodded dropping the sheet. He left the room heading for the bathroom. John followed a few moments after him.

"So you coming around some?" Taker called to John.  
He stopped looking at Taker. "Maybe in my own way. I am going to let him have some enjoyment…if that is permitted."  
"Do as you wish with him…just remember our rule is still applies."  
"Yes I know."  
John continues into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He walks behind Randy. "You know you were bad in there."

"Ho-how?"  
"You said you were instructed by Taker to listen to my commands in his absence."  
"Yes."  
John brought a hand around front of Randy gripping a hold of his neck pulling him against his body. His mouth near Randy's ear. His hold on the neck was not tight enough to cut his air, but enough to show control.

"Well you didn't follow his orders…I told you to look at me…and you refused." John light rubbed a few of his fingers up & down the side of Randy's neck feeling how his Adams apple moved against his hand. "Didn't you?" the slightest of cold bites to John's tone.  
"Ye-yes…I-I am sorry…pl-please…"  
John leans his head down to kiss lightly above where his thumb rested. He then let Randy go stepping back & he began to strip down. He could see were faint bruised dotted Randy's back. John turned moving into the shower.

"Get in here." The coldness faded from his voice, but still held a firmness of control. Randy nodded as he stepped in behind John. "Don't miss a spot."  
"Of course not." Randy said with almost a timid tone grabbing the body wash & cloth that was in there. Lathering the cloth he began washing John down from head to toe. He worked over John's arms & back. Down over his plump ass. Randy fought the shiver through him as his hands worked the firm mounds a low rumble from John.

"Use your hands makes sure you get the creases real good."  
"Ye-yes sir…" Randy crouched down placing the cloth on his leg as he used his bare hands to knead the flesh of John's ass. John faintly groaned.  
"Yes…nice…"  
"Thank you sir."  
"You still like it don't you?"  
"Ye-yes sir…is that wrong?"  
"No…not at all…get a good feel…"

Randy lowered to a knee to balance himself as he slid a soapy hand between the cheeks feeling John shutter bracing his hands on the wall in front of him giving Randy even more access to his ass. Randy's slick fingers brushing the puckered flesh. "Yes…" John almost moaned.  
"Ma-may I taste you sir…"  
"Hand me the cloth." Randy did as told & John took one hand rinsing it clean. He then passed it to Randy. "Can't have you get sick from the soap."  
"Ye-yes sir." Randy took the cloth rinsing Johns cheeks & hole. He then leaned forward bringing his lips to the puckered flesh starting to give John a good rimming.

John parted his legs to balance himself as he began to moan, one hand braced on the wall as the other wrapped his firm shaft. "Yes…yes just like that…" John moaned as he stroked himself. He was loving the feeling of Randy's wet tongue sweeping over the delicate skin. "Fuck yeah…Enjoying yourself down there? Like the taste of my ass." John moaned through pants such filth towards Randy. Randy only moaned. He didn't mean to give the faint whimper he did mixed with the moans.

"Touch yourself…make yourself cum for me…cum from the sweet taste." John encouraged him with such filth from his lips. Randy was eager to obey. While a part of him would loved to either screw John or be screwed by him…he was content for now with permission to even touch himself. The way John was bent forward he could make out fleeting glimpses of Randy stoking himself as John was doing the same.

"Yes…mmmm so hot…so close…oooooo" John grunted out as he came. "Stand up." Randy did as told, John turned to face him lifting the hand that some of his essence touched. "Open your mouth for me. Randy did & John placed his coated fingers by his lips. "Lick them…taste what you caused." John's voice commanding still yet laced thickly with the passion & lust he was feeling.

Randy stuck his tongue out running it along John's fingers. Even moving his mouth to swallow them into his wet mouth. He hummed around them as he continued to stroke himself even faster. John smiled faintly a hint of the darkness to his eyes but not enough to be a danger. "You gonna cum for me. The taste of me got you hot."

Randy only hummed still sucking John's fingers. He removed them from Randy's mouth. "Get under the spray & brace yourself."  
Randy complied feeling John running his hand over his ass. "Mmm so welcoming…" John swatted the one cheek the water causing a wonderful sound & a delectable bite to Randy's flesh.

"Ye-yes sir…"  
"Yes what?"  
"Again please…" John hit the other cheek Randy moaned. John took his other hand stepping closer to Randy he took a hold of Randy's member stroking it with him. "So close aren't you?"  
"Ye-yes sir…feels good sir…" Randy moaned just before coming himself spraying the shower wall. Randy stayed focus washing them both clean before stepping to retrieve a towel for them both. He personally dried every inch of John down before they both walked back to the bedroom.

Randy walked to his prior spot on the floor & spread the sheet on the floor so he would not lay on the dirty floor after just getting clean. "Th-thank you sir."  
"You are welcome." John went to sit on the bed just stretching back.  
"You wish me to fetch something for you?"  
"No…does me being naked both you?"  
"Not at all sir."  
"Good…now rest."  
"Yes sir." Randy moved the pillow so he could lay down & bring the other half of the sheet over himself.

John got up walking back to the main room. He walked around toward Taker leaning down & began kissing him. Taker wrapped his arms around John pulling him into his lap kissing him with more heated passion this time showing John that at least for now some of the darkness had retreated.

"Come to bed Marcus." Taker nodded standing up with John moving with the young man to the bedroom. He only briefly glanced at Randy to see he was where he belonged. He laid John down towering over him.

"You sure you didn't get tired out from your bit of fun?"  
"For you never…" John proved his point by moving a hand down to cup Taker's member through the lounge pants earning a rumble from the larger man. They had their own quick session before fall asleep John tucked in Taker's arms as he dozed off for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

March 25, 2009

Randy arrived at the hotel that evening after having a day off with Sam. He told her he was taking part in project & he wasn't sure when he would be back home. She was quite fine with that & just asked him to make sure he was safe in the match with Hunter. She knew some aspects of wrestling were scripted, others real.

He had assured her he would be fine & not to worry he would not be interrupting her personal time with Jo. She honestly said she didn't care about that, she just didn't want him injured. While the two of them may not of had a common relationship she did still care about him.

Randy got his key from the front desk & headed up to the suite. He took a deep breath before swiping the key through the lock. Hearing the click was almost like flipping a switch in his head. His eyes already lowered before he even pushed open the door.

Stepping through with his bag he rolled them to the side where they normally rested. He then lifted his head just enough to survey the room & if Taker or John was in the area. He removed his shirt folding it before placing it on his bags. He was always at least shirtless in their presence. Moving through the suite he slowed hearing sounds from the bedroom. Gruntal groans & muffled sounds permeated the air.

_~I feel you out there boy…Make yourself for ready for inspection & get in here.~_  
Randy shivered hearing Taker's 'voice' echo in his mind. He finished stripping at a quick pace setting the clothing neatly aside before walking into the room his head bowed. The sounds louder. Even his head lowered he could back out part of John on his back. His arms raised above his head bound with a black cord. The bed covered with a black cloth of some kind. The deep tone of the gruntal groans he could guess it was Taker his hips thrusting violently into John's body.

_~Remove his gag & have him gag on your meat boy…be rough with him.~_  
"Yes Taker sir." Randy walked closer to the bed now seeing how John's hands were bound, a thick leather strap kept John's mouth open to prevent screams or talking. His head pressed back his body tensed from the assault to his nerves. Red welts from scratches dotted John's chest. Longer lines along his sides. Randy reached forward to unbuckle the strap seeing the darker gaze flickering behind normally brighter orbs.

Taker slowed his pace as Randy freed John's mouth. Randy started to take the position instructed placing a knee on each side of John's head. He lowered his still semi firm member towards John's lips. The older male lifted his head to take a taste of it sooner.

John moaned around Randy's shaft. Randy bit his lower lips to block his own moan. "Return the favor boy…you know you want it…Enjoy this moment it will be you last for a while."  
"Ye…mmmm thank yo-you Ta-taker Sir…" Randy leaned forward to begin to lick John's rock hard shaft his one hand holding it steady that is when he felt the hard clear plastic that encircled the base & balls of John's member.

He knew that had to be torture to John…how long had they been at it before he arrived. "Get your cock deep in his mouth boy…let him nearly gag on you. Take him deep as well." Taker's voice a cold deep rumbling growl.  
"Yes sir…" Randy lowered his hips more till he could actually feel John's lips brushing his pelvic. Randy moaned deeply feeling John's throat pulsing around the head. He knew he could not stay like that or suffocate him.

Randy began moving his hips up & down to screw John's hot mouth as he returned in kind. Taker gave a low growl as he picked his speed up with John hammering himself rough into John's ass. Randy whole body was trembling as he fought not to cum after about 15 minutes, even thought he had no sense of time himself.  
_~Yes will yourself to hold it boy…it will come in handy soon.~_  
Randy hummed his understanding. He could feel John's body moving against his. Some was his own thrashing some from how violently it shook from Taker's ravaging his body.

"Yes…Yes…Good my boys…" Taker growled "You may cum for us boy…"  
Randy groaned as his words. His body shuttering as he erupted down John's throat thrusting hard & deep feeling John's mouth & throat sucking deeply to milk him. Randy lifted his hips slowly but never fully removing his shaft from his mouth knowing his member was instructed to be John's gag.

_~Be ready for him boy.~_ Taker took a hand releasing a locking pin on the side of the plastic prison that held John's balls prisoner that whole time. John moaned deeply as the euphoric feeling of freedom ripped through his whole body till it reached his groin flooding Randy's mouth with his essence. The same time John's body clamping around Taker as he finally allowed himself to finish as well. Taker snapped his hips sharply a few times pumping his essence deep within John. Randy worked the best he could to take in all John was giving him. It was too much for him to handle. He had to pull away coughing some.

"So-sorry Ta-Taker sir."  
_~You will learn boy.~_ "Move away from him." Randy moved doing as instructed. He could just watch as Taker slide from John's body. He brought his own lips towards John's member as it still twitched. Moans passed John's lips at Taker used his tongue to clean what was spilled. Taker moved off the bed to a chair in the room. He sat down, closing his eyes as his head tilted back.

"You may untie him & tend to getting each other clean." The monstrous growl fading to a more heated sexual one. Randy did not understand how Taker could still be heated. He knew it was not his place to question. He moved to untie & unwrap John's hands.

John slowly moved to sit his movements slowed as the pain began to register in his body. Randy could still see the flicking in John's eyes between the rich almost ocean blue and a deep almost midnight blue.  
"You ok?" Randy asked.  
"We both will be…give him time let us finish his orders." John moved from the bed it appeared his legs were bout to give out on him. He quickly got back his footing. The two moved to the bathroom. It had a stand up shower & a large garden tub.

"Fill the tub I am unsure my legs could hand the shower." John moved to sit on the toilet.  
"Of course." Randy began to fill the tub to the right temperature. "Ma-may I ask a few questions?"  
"Sure…I will try to answer them."  
"What is happening to Taker now?"  
"He wants to feel what I experienced."  
"Excuse me? What?"  
John gave a small sigh. "You know the whole stronger the emotion, the richer the blood thing?"  
"Yes…"  
"Well at times it goes even deeper then that & can happen with sexual fluids as well. Taker can actually feel himself the feelings of the person the fluid came from."

Randy reached over shutting the tub. "So you are telling me while we are in here he is actually in the other room reliving what you felt during that whole thing?"  
"Well maybe not the whole time…but the last bits of it yes."  
Randy offered John a hand helping him into the tub. There was space for them both & Randy joined him. Both men slowly & carefully washed each other John winced as the soapy water washed over some of the scratches.

"Sorry…he isn't always that rough with you is he?"  
"Only if I ask for it or he feels it is needed…there is a side of me that craves the pain…it is like a high the endorphins the pain floods into my body. It only heightens the pleasure. That side isn't always out…but when it is…Taker is one of the few that can deal with me like that."

"Um…the one he referred to as…"  
"Don't…"  
"What?"  
"Don't refer to that name round me…yes…I can't fully explain it…a doctor I am sure would say I have a duel personality…there is more to it that modern medicine would not understand. You know how as a kid you would look in a mirror & calling Bloody Mary was supposed to bring her to you?"

"Yes."  
"Well referring to me with that name is almost like my own personal Bloody Mary. I know at least Taker has the power to try to bring him out if he wants even though I can try to fight it. He is the same way…you requesting to see & feel the darker side of him had started to weaken the mental prisons we keep our darker sides in. I am letting you know now he plans on opening the cage once we are back in Huston. You wanted it so he is giving you what you asked. You understand?"

"Yes…yes I understand…I will take what he will give me…it will not effect my job will it?"  
"No…no matter how bad it will be, there will be no broken bones, he knows he can't take it that far. Anything else his blood can heal you over a day or two. We will make sure you have enough time to heal before the show. Remember we have matches as well."

"Will I be seeing your other side as well?"  
"I don't know if you could handle both…I will not lie when I say it will be a fight to keep him locked away. Today only delayed it."  
"If you must, you must…I trust you to keep that part from hurting me more than I can handle."  
"I hope if he does I do not break your trust."  
John turned around to face Randy as he was in front of him in the tub. He pressed Randy against the back of the tub as he straddled his lap kissing him deeply.

Randy almost melted at the kiss moans passing his lips. They bodies pressing against each other. Their tongues equally dueling between their mouths. Randy moaned as John took a hold of his firming member stroking it. John's lips moved by his ear. "We can't have you like this when Taker sees you again." He lightly bites the spot below Randy's ear causing the younger man to wiggle under John's pleasurable touch.  
"God what you do to me John…Fuck….pl-please make me cum for you."

John continued to lustfully feast on Randy's neck as he jerked him off under the water. He slid back off Randy's body allowing his other hand to tease his balls than ass. "Sweet lord John…yes….more please." John pressed a finger into Randy's body he began to finger him faster slipping a second finger. John moved his lips back to Randy's to orally muffled Randy's moans of pleasure brining his to climax quickly.

John pulled back making sure both were cleaned before stepping from the water. A towel for them both as they moved back into the bedroom. Taker had a faint smirk to his lips. "Could not help yourself could you John?"  
John gave a faint smirk. "Well you did warn him it would be his last for a while."  
"I did…with you lets see how well I can keep those words."

Taker looked towards Randy. The younger man quickly lowered his head. "Come over here boy & lay back on the bed. We have something for you."  
"Yes Taker sir." Randy walked over & laid down as instructed."  
"Remember I told you servitude is more than sex…sometimes not even at all."  
"Yes sir."  
"Well a submissive needs to learn how to control those sexual urges & reactions to their body. No matter what is happening around them or to them…they need to learn not to get aroused unless told they can."

"Yes Taker sir."  
"You will begin that training today." Taker walked over to the bedside table removing a bottle of lube & a black pouch. He hands the bag & lube to John. "You remember how I instructed you?"  
"Yes." John told Taker as he took the items.  
"Of course what we will do will feel strange to you boy. It is nothing that will permanently harm you." Taker informed Randy as John opens the bag removing four plastic items three clear the last small & white. A slightly triangular ring, a strip with holes & the last Randy could not even try to describe.

"The items John showed you make up a cock cage…also called male chastity. You will wear it until one of us removed it from you. Letting you know it will be AT LEAST till the first."  
"May I sir?" Randy voice tried not to shake hoping he was not in the wrong for questioning Taker about anything.  
"What is it?"  
"What of work & bath needs?"  
"It will not be easily detected under your clothing including your gear…you will even be able to get through metal detectors because we will use a lock tab on it. John will show you tomorrow how to shower with it on. As for going to the bathroom…you will see it has a hole so you may still piss boy."

"Yes sir…as you order."  
"Go ahead John."  
John nods grabbing the ring sliding it over Randy's balls & then working his limp member through it. John then took the piece Randy was unsure how to describe. He opened the lube coating the inside of it. He then began to slide the elongated item over & down the shaft encasing the member in the soft silicone material. A protruding piece slipped into the ring. The strip was taken & wrapped around the notch of the ring. The holes fit over the nub & allowed it to be adjusted for a firm fit. Lastly John took the white piece fitting it through a small hole in the nub snapping the ends in place.

"Very good John. How does that feel boy?"  
"Strange sir…but not painful."  
"Good…the pain will be more when you start to get an erection. As I am sure you can tell there is not a lot of room to grow inside it."  
"I feel that sir…it is already pretty snug."  
"Not enough to cut circulation though, right?"  
"I don't believe so sir."  
"Give it a few minutes before you get up boy. If you feel tingling down there let us know."  
"Yes sir."

"John you of course can get dressed if you wish."  
"Of course." John slipped from the bed moving to his suit case throwing on some sweat pants & Taker did the same. Taker gave Randy about ten minutes before he addressed him again.  
"You still feel ok boy?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Then resume your rightful position."  
"Yes sir." Randy moved from the bed & lowered to the floor.  
"No clothing for now boy…get used to the feeling of moving with the cage on your dick without the confines of clothing."  
"Yes sir as you wish."

Taker lead John to the main room. "Come on boy."  
"Right away sir." Randy crawled out of the room. The silicone still adding more weight to his limp member swinging as he moved. He bit a groan unsure if he liked the sensation or not.  
"Foot stool."  
"Yes sir." Randy crawled over to Taker resting on his hands & knees allowing Taker to prop his large feet up as he & John watched TV.

After the movie they put on Randy was permitted to move while John ordered dinner for the three of them. When Randy had to go use the bathroom he made his way in & did have to figure exactly he was to aim & hold it with it encased.

A knock before the door opened with John there. "Need direction?"  
Randy gave a faint blush. "Um yeah."  
"Well it is pliable…you can move it. Grab a hold like you normally would & just go…the hole in the tip will allow you to pee."  
"Um..ok…" John turned to not watch & Randy went even shaking it the best he could.  
"See not as complex as you were making it."  
Randy nodded turning to walk back out. He took his spot on the floor when food arrived. John got the food since Randy was still naked. The rest of the night went peaceful. John fell asleep wrapped in Taker's arms while Randy had his spot by the foot of the bed. Randy was getting used to the firmness of the floor & soon drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

March 30, 2009

Randy tried not to shift in his seat as he drove himself to the arena. He must have checked himself over what felt like 100 times in the mirror. Taker was right when he told him he was not scheduled for house shows since his night back on the road this was his first show since he came back. After the first couple days part of him hardly register the sexual prison his body was locked in.

Another part of him worried thought what if it could be spotted through his small tights? What if it was noticed in the locker room. As he drove from Taker's complex to the arena he cranked the radio up trying to get himself into the mind-set of the legend killer the leader of Legacy, the best of the best, cream of the crop multi generation talent.

It was a hard task for him to pull with the physical remind on him that he belonged to someone…he was another person's property to manipulate as they had wished. They wish for the last five days was for him to not be sexually aroused no matter how stimulating the sights & sounds were around him.

They were some what merciful by not directly engaging him in sexual behavior, but he still could not help what he heard & at times saw when he was ordered to share the same bed space as they were. Randy lowly groaned in discomfort as the memories began to heat his blood with desire. He had to pull to the side of the road. He closed his eyes resting his head on the steering wheel as he tried to think of anything to cool himself back down to push the ache from his groin away.

Once he was back in control of his body he started driving again. He reached the lot & pulled in. Stepping out he retrieved his bags from the trunk & headed inside. Moving through the halls he checked the direction board for the locker rooms, he then looked for the one for Legacy. He was getting ready to push the door open when he heard a raised voice.

"Your right I have been fucking dodging you!"  
"WHY THOUGH I NEED YOUR HELP!"  
"No…NO…What you do with your life is on you but leave me the fuck out of it."  
"Code please…I need your support…please…You had over a month to let it sink in."  
"It has sunk in Dust…but I am not going to stand there when you tell dad what you been doing."  
"You don't need to say a word…just be there when I do...please."  
"For crying out loud you are over fucking 40! How the fuck can you be….well…THAT!"  
"What to scared to say it out loud? Scared the wrong person may hear I am gay."

Randy's heart jumped in his throat hearing Dustin's declaration.  
"SHUT UP! SHUT IT!" Cody snapped at his brother. "Just shut the fuck up & get out! You know dad will flip if you tell him…that the only reason you want me as a fucking buffer for you…why the hell would you want to tarnish our name by coming out as…THAT!?"  
"How is that going to tarnish our name…how does who I love affect our wrestling name?"

"Yeah right…Dust is it one thing being portrayed as a fucking flaming fag…it will be a whole new fucking bag if people knew it was real. Dad almost wanted to disown you when you even told him bout that persona. I fucking calmed him down that time. Did you even know that!? Did you know I was the fucking reason he still talks to your ass. Now get the fuck out before someone hears your dumb ass."

"Cody ple-"  
"LEAVE NOW!"  
Randy felt that was a good cue for him pushing the locker room door open. "We have a problem here Cody?"  
Cody's head snapped towards the door his face clearly looking like he got caught. "No…no Randy…just a family disagreement."  
Randy's eyes narrowed to thin slits. "That so Dustin?"  
"Yeah nothing to concern yourself with Randy."  
"See that were you wrong. Inside these walls Cody is my concern…you are distracting him from staying focused."  
"What keeping him from being focused as your lap dog."

"I am giving him & Ted guidance on how the sport is now…not like when your dear ol' daddy played in the ring. So…if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from our locker room. You can catch him later…if he wants to be caught."  
Dustin's face clearly showed his displeasure in being told off in not so many words by Randy. He gave a faint sigh as he headed towards the door. "We will finish this later Codes."  
"We are finished on that matter."

As Dustin walked out he nearly bumped into Ted as he was walking in. "Hey watch it you damned queen." Ted bite at Dustin. Next moment the younger man was thrown up against a wall. "What the fuck!" Murder almost raged in Dustin's eyes. This wasn't the first time Ted had made a comment like that towards him, but it is the first time the larger male had retaliated.

Randy rushed over as did Cody to try to pull Dustin off. "Back the hell off him!" Randy tried to calm himself. "They are just words…back the hell off Dustin."  
"You gonna tell me he your business too Orton?"  
"Yes…same as Cody is…inside the arenas they both are my business…so unless you want to cause a problem with me back the fuck off him."

Dustin took a deep breath letting go of Ted & backing up. "The little snot better watch his mouth before he pisses off the wrong 'queen'." Dustin turned heading down the hall vanishing around the corner.

The three legacy members headed into the locker room latching the door.  
"What the fuck is his problem?" Tad asked seemingly aimed as Cody. "Not like I haven't pulled his chain a million times since he picked up the god awful gimmick. Who ever came up with it needs to be shot."

Cody didn't answer feeling conflicted. "What? What I do?" Ted asked. Cody lifted his head looking between the two.  
"I wish I could say but I can't."  
"Come on man we been friends a long time, what is it?"  
Cody looked between them. "You guys need to keep your mouths shut…it gets out I am not sure how people will react."  
"I won't tell a soul." Randy told Cody & Ted agreed.

"He got pissed because it is more than a gimmick."  
"Hold on WHAT!?" Ted shouted. "You telling me he rea-really is…Fuck man…your own brother?"  
"Yep." Cody sighed dropping his head to his hands.  
"Um what about Teri? Dakota ?"  
"Well of course he still loves his daughter…and well he was divorced from Teri for almost ten years. According to him she is the one who introduced him to his current boyfriend. They met at a party she was throwing."

"What the hell…how long has he been like that?"  
"Well according to him the thoughts have been on & off for years...actually doing it. About seven years…this current one going on four years. He wants to come out to our dad…he wants to move in with the guy…even try to do a civil partnership."  
"What the fuck that mean?"  
"Their version of marriage I guess."  
"That is just beyond sick. I am sorry Cody, but that just plain sick…"  
"I don't fully disagree…what is the point of two men…even two women. Unnatural, unholy. Couples are out of love, but also to reproduce…you can't do that shit with someone of the same gender. I will always care about Dustin…but I can't support him on this."

Randy tried not to feel sick hearing them. Hearing how they would really feel if they ever found out about him or the others. He moved to grab his bag moving to a locker spot near the corner. He began setting his things up.  
"Randy man you been quite…what's your take on thing whole thing?" Ted called over to him.

"What?" Randy stops going through his things looking back toward Ted. He heard him, but really didn't want to answer. He heard every sick word from the two of them & it made him sick. Sick they could be that close minded & scared that who knows how many others were like them around.

"What is your opinion on homos? Set aside the fact we now know of one…just in general what do you think?"  
"So what?"  
"What you mean so what?" Ted stood up. "You don't care there are degenerate freaks like that? More so in the same company as us?"  
Randy sighed turning more. "I look at it this way…yeah I didn't stay in the military long…but they have a saying…'Don't ask, Don't tell'…so yeah there may very well be guys we perform with that are gay. That is them…what they do behind closed doors are on their time. If that is what makes them happy who are you or anyone else to judge them."

"It is sinful."  
"Yeah you want to talk about sins? Sex outside of marriage is a sin according to your good book Ted…I know you far from a pure boy…so you gonna burn in hell too? So what if people live a life different than yours…they are not breaking any laws. They are not trying to put moves on you. So leave it be."

Randy turned back to his locker to start to change while they were occupied on the other side of the room still. "On a more personal note Cody…He may just want your support as his brother…not necessarily support of his choice. He knows you will stay by him thick or thin…he just wants it to deal with your dad…" He pulls up his tights before continuing pulling out his boots & pads. "Your dad asked you how you feel…be honest. You may not like your brothers choice of life…but you support his right to have that choice…right?"

"Yeah I guess." Cody almost mumbled still unsure himself. He valued Randy's opinion...but he valued Ted's too.  
"I can't believe you two…two fucking sick sympathizers. You two aren't much better than the damn fags themselves." Randy narrowed his eyes at Ted's words. He was glad he was busy dressing & facing away from them or a small part of him would have loved to pick up what Dustin had started with Ted.  
"That was uncalled for…As I said we are supporting their rights not the choices necessarily. There is a difference."  
"Yeah what ever…" Ted went & grabbed his bag moving to a different part of the locker room as if he was scared he could catch something from being in the same area as someone who felt different then him.

Cody sighed feeling caught in the middle. He wasn't a fan of gays…but he wasn't as full of hate that Ted seemed to be. He got changed himself & they just waited till it was time for Randy to head to the ring. On cue they showed the limo pulling up & Randy called for Ted & Cody to bring security to the ring with them.

The fight went as planned with Legacy vs. McMahon & Hunter, it played out a few good minutes even after the cameras cut off the air with Legacy retreating up the ramp after Hunter pulled a sledgehammer from under the ring trying to take Randy's head off. Randy had a faint limp as he took some unexpected bumps from Hunter.

Getting to the locker room Randy moved to his spot to begin to change back to his street clothing knowing he could shower once he returned to Taker's. Cody & Ted were changing as well. It was not like it was a long match that they sweated a lot. Ted just wanted to get back to the hotel with his girlfriend all this gay talk weirded him out still. He just threw his stuff on over his gear.

"See you girls Sunday."  
"Shut the fuck up man." Cody yelled as Randy just waved as he was unlacing his boots.  
"You know he gonna ride your ass about that for a while Code…don't let him get to you."  
"Yeah I guess."

Randy was placing the boots & pads away pulling out his briefs & jeans. "You think any more over what I said?"  
"Yeah I did…you are right I can support Dustin's right to choice his life even if I don't fully support that choice."  
"Good man Cody."  
"Thanks Randy." Cody turned to say something else but froze a moment seeing the side of Randy he blinked thinking he saw something, but then quickly turned not sure what it was he saw. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he rushed to finish buttoning his dress shirt.

Randy luckily didn't notice his 'jewelry' was spotted before he had a change to pull up his briefs. He then slipped on his jeans fastening them. He turned seeing Cody's back fully to him. "You ok Code man?"  
"wh-ah…oh yeah I'm fine." Cody slightly stuttered the same time his lisp a little more pronounced.

Randy grabbed his bag heading towards him. A hand on Cody's shoulder made the younger man jump. "Cody relax don't let Ted get under your skin. Also if you want to let Dustin know you told us…I'm cool with it."  
"Um…thanks."  
"You gonna be at Hall of Fame?"  
"I should be…dad is doing another induction."  
"Oh…who this year?"  
"Terry & Dory."  
"Nice. Well I hope to make it unless I get tied up with something." In Randy's mind he knew that could mean physically as well as figuratively. He finally removed his hand from Cody's shoulder before heading out of the locker room & out to his rental.

The ride back to the complex was quite as Randy could not shake the comments & feeling from Ted. At least Cody there was hope for. Reaching the front gates he punched in the code he was given. He followed the road to the main drive parking in front of the main house. He grabbed his bags heading inside. He left them in the foyer already having permission since they would be needed Sunday there was no point dragging them upstairs.

Randy make his way up stairs to the room he was given. There was a closet with a full size mirror attacked to the wall. There was no other furniture in the room , except a bed roll on the floor. Randy stripped out of his clothing he made his way down the hall moving into the bathroom turning on the shower.

After he was well cleaned he grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist as he moved back to his room. Once dried he placed the towel with the discarded clothing. He knew John would be tired from his match that night. He also knew Taker had his promo with Shawn. So he just made his way over to the bed roll & laid down on it pulling a sheet over him. It offered some padding over a blanket. He knew if he would be needed he would be called. His eyes closed trying to forget the conversation with Ted.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

April 1, 2009

Randy was woken from his sleep by John rubbing his arm. His eyes opened to see John & he started to lower his head to not look up at him.  
"It's ok for now relax. It's time to get up." John got up from kneeling next to Randy. Randy moved so he was on his knees. "You are permitted to stand we are going downstairs to eat. We will then be coming back up here & prepare you for service."  
"Yes sir." Randy slowly stood up his head lowered as he moved following John out of the room.

Once down stairs he was surprised to be taken to a folding chair & a tv tray table. "Go ahead sit…consider them a small gift…We will decide later if you call be allowed to still use them after today or not."  
"Yes sir…Thank you." Randy moved & sat down trying not to jump feeling the cold metal against his warm flesh.

"I will be right back." John left the room only to come back a moment later with a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon & buttered toast on it. He also had a glass of orange juice. He sat them on the small table. John lightly rest a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Eat up you will need your strength today." He then turned leaving the room again. He returned a moment later with his own food sitting in an easy chair that was near by. He began to eat his own meal.

As Randy ate questions filtered in his head. Were the gifts because he was behaving or because John remembered what today was? Which side of John was he seeing…times he seemed warm but his words seemed slightly cold. Where was Taker? What service was planed for him today? As to Taker's words before would they take the cage off today? Oddly wondering how he would feel once it was removed.

"You ok?" John called over.  
Randy blinked realizing he had stopped in the middle of eating lost in thought. "Sorry sir…I am fine, only thinking sir."  
"Quite alright that was not one right we fully took from you."  
"Sir?"  
"Some Masters would punish a submissive for claiming what you just did. They control all the sub does…including their mind & will…free thought does not exist with them."  
"May I ask?"  
"Sure…but after we are done eating."  
Randy nodded as he went back to eating.

Once both were done John took the dishes back to the kitchen. He then came back out to where Randy was. "Get up."  
"Yes sir." Randy got up following John back up stairs. John led him to one of the bath rooms. Stepping inside John begins to set the water of the shower. He then begins to strip off the sweats pants he was in. Randy couldn't help watch John as he was bent over licking his lips at how his back moved showing off his round plump ass that screamed to be played with.

Randy then averted his eyes knowing such actions were not permitted. John stood up turning. He walked closer to Randy, the younger man didn't move was John grabbed him bringing him closer before kissing him. Randy offered no resistance as John started to ravage his mouth. Randy's mind screaming. He wanted to moan, he wanted to touch John back, He wanted to allow himself to enjoy it…well more then enjoy…be aroused by it…but his current situation would not allow it.

John worked his way to Randy's ear. "Does this feel good?"  
"Yes sir…very good sir."  
"You not lying to me are you?"  
"No…no never sir…you always make me feel good." Randy gulped feeling his skin growing flush. A faint moan passed his lips as John palmed the limp silicone covered flesh.  
"You don't seem to be."  
"Only because I am not permitted to outwardly show it sir."  
John let go of Randy pulling back some. "Look at me."

Randy slowly did as instructed seeing a conflicting view in John's eyes. Clear & bright with love one moment, then darker, stormy the next. John places a hand under Randy's chin. "I hope at the end of today you can still say I always make you feel good Randy." Randy blinked looking confused hearing his name pass John's lips they have not done since they have arrived there a few days prior. "It is the only time you will hear it…I mean it though. I can not warn you ahead of time what we have planned. I just know it will be rough on you…as you requested." John leans forward kissing Randy softly. "Now step in the shower."

Randy nodded before stepping under the spray. John followed in after him shutting the enclosure. He began to help Randy wash down. He hands trialed down over Randy's ass. "You looks so good." A lusty husk to John's voice.  
"Th-thank you sir."  
"I want to feel inside you…you want to feel me in you?" John asked running a hand over Randy's ass. He could feel Randy shutter as his words.

"Oh yes sir…pl-please take me…use me…"  
"Spread for me."  
"Yes…pl-please…" Randy nearly forgot his current 'condition' just wanting to feel being filled. It had been so long for him…he wanted & craved more than fingers teasing him. He moved to lean under the spray bracing his head & chest on the tiled walls as he used his hands to spread his cheeks.

"Mmmm eager little slut aren't you boy." Randy shuttered from being called a slut & John now using Taker's sub term for him.  
"Only yours & Ma-Master Taker's sir…" John reached over removing a bottle of conditioner using it to slick his swollen member. He then took the slick hand rubbing it over Randy's hole. Randy gave a groan feeling the fingers teasing him, but then replaced by the thicker head. He had a feeling he was not receiving prep any more than at least some sort of lube.

John wrapped one arm around Randy's hips the other holding his member as he started to push into Randy's body. Randy gave a groan at the thick intrusion. "You best relax boy…you can't handle this there is no way you will handle the rest of today."  
"Ye-yes sir…" Randy panted as John continued to slowly slide into his body till he was fully sheathed.

"Yes…so hot & tight….fuck boy." John moved one hand to each hip & began fucking Randy hard & fast. Randy moaned trying not to scream feeling his body wanting to quickly betray him. The blood wanting to rush to his own member but having nowhere to go.  
"Sir…pl-please…so…so go-good bu-but hurts… pl-please….sir."  
"NO…" John snaps his hips sharply. "We say when. Not. You." A few sharp thrusts at the end to punctuate the words. "You are ours to use…you are for our pleasure not the other way…Any pleasure you are allowed to receive is a gift...not a right." An almost growl to John's tone as he spoke those words.

"So-sorry sir…yo-you are right sir…thank you sir…" Randy groaned his body a mix of pained pleasure his mind was slowly loosing grip over the difference as a strange euphoria wanted to seep into his head. A place where pain & pleasure were in an odd twist the same. John's head leaning back as he groaned pulling Randy's hips sharply into him to prevent Randy's head from slamming the wall. It would be inadvisable to give their boy a concussion before things really got started.

"Mmmm so good…you feel so good boy…" Randy almost beamed with the praise but then felt confused when his body felt empty as John pulled out. "On your knees & get me off with your lips boy." Randy hesitated just a moment before lowering to the floor. He tried to stop the turning of his stomach. "You let it go soft you be sorry…"

Randy use one hand to grab a hold & stroke John a few times trying to ignore the feel of some conditioner still clinging to the flesh & flecks of things he wouldn't want to describe. "Yes sir…" Randy brought his lips closer before wrapping them around John's head. He slowly worked his mouth down. It wasn't the most pleasant of taste but not as bad as he was thinking. He was mentally psyching himself out. Randy soon got lost in his duty skillfully blowing John until his came.

John slowly pulled his member from Randy's lips before instructing him to stand so they can finish cleaning. Once out & dried off John handed Randy a white softy terry cloth robe. "We are going to a ride after I get dressed. Wash your mouth then wait for me down stairs." John slowly made his way from the bathroom as Randy headed down stairs sitting in the same folded chair.

Maybe ten minutes later if even John was down there in black jeans & tee. Sneakers on his feet & a coat over his arm. "Come on."  
"Yes sir." Randy got up following John outside to one of the cars he was still dressed in just the robe even his feet were bare on the cool ground. John started the car & headed down the drive. He took a side road & Randy soon started to see a familiar building. One of Taker's two 'dungeons'. Randy tried not to shiver at the thought of what exactly lied for him behind that door. John parked & got out ordering Randy to follow him.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

Randy stepped out as instructed following as John put the coat on before he placed his hand on the heavy metal door pushing it open. As before the heavy metal scratched along the stone floor. They both entered the room, it was different from the times he had been in it with Edge. Randy began to wonder if this was not the second building he was told of. Instead of lights illuminating the space this one had gas lights along the walls & a couple of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Their flickers of light case an eerie glow of moving shadows along the walls & equipment in the room.

The space seemed maybe bigger then the other he was not sure. Also different was a small platform or stage that was down at the far end. Randy felt his throat grow dry & tights seeing on the platform was three seats. Taker was sitting in the middle chair that from what little Randy could see of it was bigger & ornately carved.

Taker's arms rested on the armrests of the chair his hands gracing the ends that were carved to look like two lion heads. Even across the vast room Taker's eyes held a mystifying glow. His hair partly obscured his face yet the eyes could be seen even past that. He wore a leather vest with no shirt showing off his chest & expanse in ink on his body. His lower half clad in tight black leather that hugged his body almost like a second skin. His feet in heavy motorcycle boots. Metal toe caps shimmered faintly in the light. His feet rested parted as was his knees.

John moved forward & up the steps of the platform. He rested his right hand on Taker's right hand as he lowered to one knee before the larger man. Taker's head slowly turned to look down at John, then back towards Randy.  
"Remove that offending fabric & move before me boy." Taker's voice held an almost inhuman icy chill that ripped through Randy's body. The chill to his soul was even more than that of the air.

He lowered his head as he untied the robe letting it fall from his body. He walked forward something told him not to step up on the platform. He lowered to his knees in front of Taker. "I am here to serve you my Master."  
The faintest of smirks graced Taker's lips. "So I have finally replaced your former in your mind."  
"Yes Master Taker…You & Master John…"

"Very well I will show you a mercy I show few boy…I give you one chance now to walk away from this…you stay you will be subject to my wrath as I see fit for as long as I see fit. You survive it boy I am sure you shall see some reward in the end."  
"I am yours to use as you see fit…I pledge my mind & body to you My Master."

Taker stood up & John moved his hand standing. He moved to take a seat in the chair to the right. Taker slowly walked off the platform closer to Randy. "You clearly realize You will see, feel & maybe even hear things few have…" A hand grips Randy's jaw squeezing, Randy could swear he felt nails wanting to cut into his flesh. "You have any clue how easily I can destroy you if you ever think of betraying me?!"

"Yes Master…I Would never betray either of you…I shall stay faithful till my services are no longer called…Even then all I see & hear shall stay mine alone till I am sent to the ground."  
"Good…very good boy." Taker released Randy's jaw taking a step back. "Now look up at me boy…" Randy did as instructed.

A cold almost devilish smirk played across Taker's lips as he took his hands which Randy could now see looked faintly gnarled the tips slightly pointed as were nails on the ends faintly long & pointed. He took a hold of his hair sweeping it from his face to show a demonic visage. Strong muscular angles, skin faintly taught rich eyes burning deep within their recesses. Clear similarities could be seen between Taker's face as it was now before Randy's eyes & the demon on Taker's right arm. Just about the only thing missing in Randy's opinion was the horns.

"Good you did not beg mercy or soil yourself." Taker spoke with almost a dark humor to the statement. "Follow me…crawl." Taker moved across the room & Randy did as instructed trying to block the cold of the floor from his mind. Taker moved over to a wooden St. Andrews cross. "Raise boy & face the cross. " Randy did as instructed. Taker took one arm moving it into position locking it in place with a heavy manacle. Following suit on the other side. Taker then walked away Randy could clearly hear the soles of the boots on the stone floor. His head hung low as he waited he soon heard wheels rolling across the floor.

He guess it was a cart just like the one in the other building. "So long boy…it has been so long since one so willing…well except for Jonathan of course. " Randy shivered feeling Taker running a hand over his shoulder & then trailing down his spine. Taking a step back Taker looked over the selection he had placed on the table beside him. Various toys and tools laid at his disposal. He thought a moment of starting light & working up…but their dear boy didn't want light.

No light is what lead him to this. "Jonathan?"  
"Yes Sir?" Though still John more so then Jonathan he knew to still answer the same.  
"Did you get your fun in at the house."  
"Yes sir."  
"Very good."  
Taker grabbed a nice size cone-shaped plug that had horsehair attached on the end of it. Stepping close he ran his hand over Randy's ass before swatting it hard. "I'm gonna plug you good boy…"  
"Ye-yes Master…"

Taker was nice enough to set the plug down long enough to apply some lube to Randy's hole. Without warning Taker slammed two of his big fingers inside the helpless body. Randy bit his lip to stop a scream. "Don't muffle yourself boy." Taker ordered as he pumped the fingers fast. "If I didn't want to hear you I would gag you myself."

"Yes Master…So-sorry Ma-Master." Randy groaned from the mixed pleasure/pain sensation. Soon Randy wanted to move his hips back pushing the invading fingers deeper. Taker slipped a third in a cry came from Randy's lips. "So fu-full ….aaaaaa"  
"We hardly began boy…You not giving up already are you?"  
"No…no Ma-master…I am at-at yo-your mercy…"  
"I already told you no mercy boy."

Taker removed his fingers a mix of the lube & faint traces of blood from where his nails scratched. He knew it was not enough to injury him past the point of help if they didn't stop. Taker brought the hand to his face to get good smell his lip curling before he wiped it off on his own chest. He took a hold of the plug shoving it into Randy's ass. Randy gave a hiss as the widest part invaded his body & was the locked in as the ring of muscles closed around the thinner part just past it.

"Hmm now you really do look like a pet."  
Taker reached over removing a flogger that held about 10 lashes all of hardened leather tips made into points. "Each time I hit you boy, count them out."  
"Yes Master."  
Taker took the whip lashing across Randy's shoulder. "AAA One Master." the next the other shoulder. "Two Master." The third his right bicep. Randy grunted in pain some of the falls felt like tiny razor blades to his skin. "Three Master." He panted.

"Getting winded already…he is weak sir." A voice almost like John's yet not exactly filled the air. Randy's heart wanted to jump from his chest. He had known John for almost ten years meeting in OVW.  
"Give him time Jonathan you did not harden over night."  
"Yes my DeadMan." Taker went back to his treatment on Randy systematically lashing each part of Randy's body that was exposed to him except for the head & ass. Tiny scratches dotted his flesh. After each one as instructed Randy counted the number hit it was. Only ten in all, but each one ten pieces so a total of up to 100 tiny nicks to his skin. Setting the flogger down Taker ran his hand again down each of Randy's arms & across his shoulders hisses of pain the sensation rippling over his body.

"Want more boy?"  
"Ye-yes Master…use me more…please…Ma-master."  
A low heated groan floated in the air from the direction of the platform.  
"Enjoying Jonathan?"  
"Yes there may be hope after all." Jonathan almost panted. "May I sir?"  
"Of course." John stood up making his way towards them. John had already removed his shirt. As he moved closer Taker leaned closer to Randy running his long tongue over the younger mans welts. The sensation stung a little yet oddly soothing, exciting. Randy gave a needy groan. "Soon boy…soon I shall be tasting more of you…"

"Yes Master Taker…" Randy panted hearing Taker's boots as he stepped back some. John moving behind. He reached up brushing his hands over the restraints & then the wood itself. John ran his nails down Randy's spine his head snapping back as he wanted to pull away but couldn't. It was then that his ear picked up a faint humming sound. It was almost to quite to hear at first. A faint chuckle passed John's mouth. He then brushed his fingers over some of the welts, Randy panting feeling jolts through his body. He knew a 'wand' had to be somewhere… but he saw nothing on John. John removed his hand & grabbed a hold of what looked like a riding crop but the head of it was coated with a silver colored material over the stiff leather.

He brought the crop down over Randy's one ass cheek causing a jolt of energy along with the natural sting. Randy gave a faint scream. John repeated the same with the other cheek. with the same result "Mmm so nice…yes…yes…scream for us boy." 'Whack ,whack, whack' John caught him in rapid succession. "God such a sweet sound…" John claimed in almost an erotic tone screams of pain as sweet as ones of ecstasy maybe even more so.

John brought the crop down hard on the end of the plug jarring it in Randy's ass. "OH FUCK SIR!" John did it a second time getting another pained cry.  
"You want it out boy?"  
"It-It is ok in sir…pl-please just don't hit it more."  
"Hmmm…We shall see boy."  
John set the crop to the side. He kept tracing his fingers over Randy's abused flesh loving the sound of the sparks between their flesh & craving the pain it was causing his own body.

He moved his other hand to the base of the plug playfully tugging the horsehair so it would wiggle inside Randy's body but not removing it. Randy began to moan once again the dueling & opposing sensations beginning to become one in his mind. John then braced the one hand on the small of his back the other around the base of the plug. "Relax for me boy…" John then swiftly pulled the plug free with a thick pop. The plug cast side for now.

John smacked Randy's bare ass with his hand. "Want more boy?"  
"What ever my….my masters wish of me…" He panted deep inside he was not sure what else they had in mind for him or what he could handle.  
"Good answer." John reached back up brushing the binding on Randy's wrists then over the wood again. He did this action to hide the fact he was hitting a switch that charged the cross Randy was attached too. "You have gotten stronger with electro play I see…"  
"Ye-yes sir…at-at least once a year sir."  
"Nice." John reached up unlocking Randy's wrists. Randy did not realize how drained he was until he was free & nearly fell. John grabbed him moving him to a table. "One more activity for now boy…well in a way two…then we shall let you rest a bit before we begin the next stage pf treatment."

"Ye-yes sir…"  
"DeadMan did you gather the items I need while I was giving him the crop."  
"Yes…already lit. Off to the left of you."  
"Thank you. John looked over seeing where a table was set up with different colors & sizes of candles. "You move boy I will restrain you."  
"Yes sir I will not move."

John reached into the pocket of his jeans removing a small pair of scissors. He moved lower down Randy's body & Randy tried not to freak feeling John's hand resting on his thigh. He could hear a snip, but didn't feel anything. It took a moment to realize John was cutting the lock tab in the chastity device & was beginning to remove it from him.

It did feel odd as cool air could now fully brush against it. He gave a low moan as John removed the ring & encircled the limp flesh in his hand stroking it firmly. "Pl-please Master…feels good…pl-please."  
"No, will yourself to keep it down…"  
"I am not di-disciplined en-enough Masters…pl-please…" Randy could already feel his blood wanting to grow hot from John's touch no matter how rough it may be.

"Well at least he is being honest Jonathan…not just telling us what he knows we want."  
"Guess you are right." John stops stroking Randy but firmly smack him right on his member before he walks away. Randy's body jerks from the sudden impact. John walks to the table picking up white candle tall & a little thicker then a taper. "Time for a little artwork & you are the canvas boy." John tilts the candle just enough to pour just a few drops on Randy's chest. Randy groans from the heated wax. "You need to do better…I have hotter wax & more sensitive places to paint with it." He tilts the candle again drawing a line of the white wax down the center of Randy's abs. Randy groans but doesn't jerk. "Good.."

John goes & grabs a blue candle next he starts by drizzling the melted wax across his abs decorating the six-pack. Next John pours it right over his left nipple. Randy gives a hiss closing his eyes as his back arches. John moves grabbing a red one a devilish smirk on his face seeing despite the pain Randy was demonstrating he was also growing aroused.

"Seems our boy is gaining a taste of the pain after all." A blush swept Randy's face. He was truly loosing the connection between pain & pleasure.  
"I..I am so-sorry Ma-master I tried…"  
"Quite alright boy…that is what I wanted…" John cupped a hand under Randy's firming member holding it still as he begin to drizzle the red wax all over it. Randy let free an almost ear piercing scream the heat of the wax on such a sensitive area made it feel like it was set on fire.

"Fuck, fuck, Mast-Master Ple-please enough…" Randy screamed but still did not move beyond arching his back.  
"You did very well boy" John voice a dark almost moan truly feeding sexually off Randy's pain."…that was the last part…What do you think of my artwork DeadMan?"  
Taker walked closer looking. "In time maybe you can add more to it. Remember I can get you nearly coated from neck to foot in it…it is a start."  
"Thank you."

John focused back on Randy & he began peeling the patches of wax off his skin. Lucky for him Randy kept his body shaved for work so there was nothing for the wax to stick to. Once it was all removed John took a cream rubbing it over the skin where the wax was applied including his cock. The cream had a cooling sensation. A faint sigh from Randy's lips at the now comforting touch.

"Rest now boy…we will give you a couple hours…then for the next part."  
"Th-thank you Ma-masters." Randy sighed his eyes already feeling heavy unsure if he could have continued if they had wanted to. He just wondered what could take place after that.

* * *

Randy was woken from his nap still laying on the table from before. John looked down at him now dressed in a black robe. His eyes still the dark tone of 'Jonathan.' "Follow me boy."  
"Yes Master." Randy got up from the table his body still beaten & sore sure bruises would dot his back. As he sat he fought a cringe his ass still sore from the lashes & the large plug.

He got up & followed John who lead him to another room. The room held a large four post bed in black wood. Red sheets covered it as Taker laid on the bed propped up slightly he was wearing a robe similar to the one John was in. Some of the demonic like features had faded from his face & voice but still held an inhuman touch to them. "Come over here boy."

"Yes Master Taker." Randy walked closer his head low. "Touch me boy…make me good & ready to be ridden by you."  
"Yes Master." Randy reached forward climbing up on the bed to touch Taker first through the robe finding it could open in the front his hand sliding inside to take a hold of Taker's shaft stroking him in a long slow matter.  
A deep groan from his throat. "Yes boy…now get me wet…it will be the only lube you will get from me."

Randy shuttered but quickly got to work slicking down Taker's massive shaft with his saliva. Taker groaned placing his hands on Randy's head to thrust him deeper, the groans almost beast like growls. "Yes….grrrr…." Randy fought not to gag. His eyes shifted to John seeing him still standing to the side but stroking himself under to folds of his own robe.

"Get up here boy…" Taker growled focusing Randy back. Randy moved & Taker opened the bottom of his robe more exposing his lower body. Randy straddled himself by Taker's hips. Taker place a hand on Randy's hips as Randy positioned himself over Taker's member. He began lowering himself glad it wasn't too tight as he must have still been loosened some from before. Taker gave almost a snarl as he held Randy thrusting his hip up into Randy's body. Taker also pushed Randy's body down at the same time he thrusted upward driving himself even deeper.

"Oh fuck master…yes Ra-ravage me…yes Master…" Randy screamed as Taker hit his sweet spot. Taker gave a low growl.  
"Lean down on me boy…"  
"Ye-yes master." Randy leaned forward his chest resting on Taker's Taker nuzzled his lips by Randy's neck already taking in the delicious smell he was giving. He could feel his hunger grow…but knew he had to wait…he gave his word to his Love. Shutters swept Randy's body when Taker lightly kissed his neck then feeling John climb on the bed behind him. John began to lick Randy's ass still filled with Taker's member. He moaned as did Taker. Taker slowly moved his hips to glide in & out of Randy while still holding him against him. John's tongue taking in the taste of both men he then used a hand to push a couple of fingers into Randy's body beside Taker's shaft. Randy whimpered faintly by Taker's head feeling himself being stretched even more.

_~You will be ok…Relax…let pleasure sweep away the pain Randy.~_ Randy lightly nodded surprised when Taker referred to him as Randy even if not out loud. John pulling a small bottle of lube from a pocket in the robes he pour some over Randy's stretched hole & Taker's member. Randy groaned deeply as John slipped his fingers free.

John moved to brace one hand on the top of Randy's ass as the other ran the left over lube along his own firm member. He then held it as he began to push his own member along side Taker's in Randy's packed hole. "Oh God masters…" Randy gave almost a strangled cry feeling himself growing fuller then he knew was possible. They had to be ripping him apart yet apart inside him didn't want it to stop. John gave a moan unsure how long he would last in the tight strangling hold.

Taker locked eyes with John a silent communication between them & they both began to move in sync with one another in & out of Randy's body. It was not long before all three were moaning. "You feel so good…Fuck.." John panted. "You going to be…bo-both of ours…"  
"Ye-yes Master…fucking ri-rip me part…mark me…"  
~We plan to exactly do that…you going to be flooded by both our essences…~

Randy while tired, sore, but was elated he knew what Taker meant by that. They were going to screw him till they both came…in him. "Fuck Tak-Taker…" John panted. "He so tight...ca-can't hold mu-much longer..."  
"Go ahe-ahead ri-right behind you." Taker grunted, Taker bit into Randy's neck to feed the younger man screamed at the sudden sensation more of pleasure than pain. His muscles tightened around both men invading his body. John & Taker quickened their pace till John's head went back in a loud climax Taker was honest when he said right behind him. John was still mix climax when Taker's own joined his flooding Randy's body. They slowed to nearly stop. John slowly pulled out first. Taker stopped feeding from Randy before he carefully rolled Randy off his body & to the side.

John climbed to the right of Taker as Randy laid near limp to the left. In the wave of all the spent energy & sexual lust it was not even noticed that Randy had climaxed himself spilling his essence over Taker's robes without being touched. Taker raised a finger to his lips pricking it on a still expose fang before bringing it to Randy's lips. Even drained Randy weakly wrapped his lips around Taker's finger lightly sucking on it. Randy's eyes already closed from exhaustion when Taker pulled his finger free from the younger man's mouth.

Taker laid back down on his back, own chest heaved as he wrapped one arm around the younger males to silently order them to just sleep for now. John took enough energy to lay his head on Taker's chest before sleep claimed him. Taker moved his hand that was around Randy lightly stroking the younger man's head. "Welcome home Randy." Taker spoke in almost a soft hushed tone. Taker soon closed his own eyes being lulled to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

_Randy almost felt like he was floating. He felt so at peace at this moment of time. He thought he heard Taker speak to him, but did he really? Was he truly where he belonged or was it a dream? It was like he was just floating in a soft comfortable space. There was no pain of everything that was done to him. If asked to do it again he knew he would while it hurt there was a twisted sense of joy it brought to a dark part of him._

_When Taker told him he was the only one in so long to willingly bend to his desires besides John he couldn't understand why that would spark a sense of joy in his mind. How could being so willing to surrender your mind, body…maybe even his soul feel so fulfilling?_

_Taker's words playing through his thoughts. 'You will be ok.' He relaxed allowed them to do as they wished & he was ok in the end as Taker told him he would be. 'You survive it boy I am sure you shall see some reward in the end.' He did survive it…didn't he? If he wasn't dead & didn't dream the end then he was rewarded…Taker's arm around him welcoming him home. He had a place he could actually call home in the family._

_The last part when Taker told him they planned on doing exactly that when he cried out to be ripped apart by them & marked by them. Even more of a euphoric comfort swept his presence saying they both were going to flood him with their essence. He only remembered a few scattered fragments after that. Both men filling him full with their pounding members pumping his body full of all they had the same time Taker biting his neck his mind just flew. It was better than any other time he could remember._

_It was more than just a screw between him & John so that Taker could stay nourished. There was true emotion there…no matter how dark or twisted it may have seemed to the outside world…the emotions was still there. Randy could not place if it was love…but it was at least security. While pain may play into their life, his Masters would never hurt him._

* * *

_The soft comfort left his body & he was now walking towards the loading area of the arena the sun was just starting to set. 'What the?' Randy stopped looking around. It wasn't overly active, but not dead quite either. He continued walking carrying one bag over his shoulder the other rolling it along. An uneasiness swept his body. The fine hairs on his neck standing on end._

_'OK What you trying to show me now?' He started to head for the door when a sound caught his attention. He set his bags down moving towards the sound. "WHOSE THERE!?" Randy called out nearing some dumpsters._  
_"Ah fuck…" He barely heard a man's voice before he saw four people run out from the gate the held the arena trash._

_All Randy could see was dark-colored hoodies covering their heads & their faces. As they ran past one of them shoved him hard to the ground, he went to get up to chase after them. He stopped though feeling something on his chest._

_He looked down seeing a large wet mark. Touching it his finger tip was colored red. "No…" He looked back toward where the guys had run from. He started to walk closer. "Anyone back here?" He took a few steps closer now seeing blood mixing with who knows what else was running from the dumpsters. "HELLO?"_

_A weak pain moan barely hit his ears from the noise inside the arena & the busied staff outside. He moved to look between the dumpsters & froze a moment. "DUST!" Randy took his coat off as he stepped toward the older man. "Just hold on man." Randy balled the coat pressing it up against Dustin's lower reign that had been badly cut, cuts also ran down his legs where his jeans were sliced from his body._

_"Dustin just hold on man…I need to run to get you more help." Randy stood back up running from the spot to the closest production truck. Just as he was ready to go up the steps his vision went dark._

* * *

Randy was jarred from his sleep feeling a large hand brushing his forehead. His grey eyes opened looking up at Taker's green orbs. Quickly he lowered his eyes. "Relax Randy…just relax & tell me what you saw." Randy looked back up towards him confused. "You were talking in your sleep…I also felt your trouble." Taker pulled his hand away allowing Randy to sit up.

"Oh…I had a dream one of our co-workers was attacked in the lot at the arena."  
"Any clue who or when?"  
Randy sighed. "I told you before they are not always accurate."  
"It's fine…it may still be a starting point."  
"Dustin & the arena for Sunday."  
"OK…at least one of those two facts should be right. I don't remember Dustin set to be at the show…but he could have also just be there to see Cody."

Taker stood up pacing the floor slowly. He was only in black silk pants. "Any other details?"  
"Yes For some reason I was coming into the arena late. Maybe because the three of us has the last three matches we were not needed for the open. You & John were not with me though. I was walking alone from the car. The show was already on the air, I can't say for sure how late but I faintly remembering an orange glow to the sky."

"So after we hit the air so after five. Moving to sunset so maybe seven or so two hours in…hmmm anything else."  
"Four guys, faces were covered in hooded sweatshirts. All had jeans, one shoved me to the ground as they ran past preventing me from grabbing them."

"OK we will get to the arena early then I see if we can keep an eye on him. But don't interfere unless you see someone try to grab him. I would feel better if you still didn't interfere & just grab security fast."  
"What if they hurt him before I can get them there?"  
"How bad did you see him hurt?"  
"Bad enough he would need a hospital." Taker felt Randy was holding something back.

"And I don't want to see you in the same boat as him. Just listen to me…you see it go down get help…I'll tell John the same thing. Got it?"  
"Yes…I got it."  
"Now get dressed…well pants at least & join us downstairs for dinner." Taker slowly turned leaving the room. Randy moved from the bed. That was when he realized he was not in the dungeon building anymore nor his room of the house. He was on a good size bed & a dresser in it had some of his clothing. He also felt he moved quite easily despite what he had been put through that day. He slipped on a pair of sweat pants before leaving the room. He looked around realizing he had no clue where he was going. He walked around a bit then stopped looking at his feet. He quickly backed the way he came seeing he was in the part of the house he was told before was forbidden. He got back to the room he just left from seeing it was technically in the same section. He sort of knew where he was & turned walking the other way finally finding the stairs heading down to the main floor.

He made his way to the dinning room where John & Taker were both talking. "How ya feeling Randy?" John asked with a smile as he stood up moving towards him.  
"Maybe a little confused…Is everything of the last month over?"  
"Not fully…just more relaxed…unless you crave another taste of it…or we need an outlet that you provide."  
Randy's eyes closed with a faint shutter. "I would still enjoy that at times."  
"We can see that can't we Taker."  
"Yes. Seems he took to his training very well."

John grabbed a hold of Randy, one hand resting in the back of his head & neck then kissed him quite forcefully until Randy nearly melted & was breathless. "Enough of that Love…let him enjoy his meal before it gets cold." Taker jokingly chided.  
"Awe…" John smirked back at Taker before letting Randy go. John walked to one side of the table pulling a chair for Randy. "Come on & enjoy. Happy birthday by the way."

Randy blushed as he walked over sitting. "Um thank you." The submissive part felt odd sitting at the table on the same level as his masters. On the plate was a pan seared steak, roasted baby red potatoes & green beans with sliced almonds. John retook his seat & all three men dug into their meals.

"Should we inform Hunter or Kane?" John asked knowing they would tell Shawn or the brothers?  
"We don't want to cause a panic." Taker told him.  
"Yeah but if there is a security leak in the company…even just the arena lots."  
"But what would you tell them." Randy asked his head lowered as he ate. "You want to tell them you are worried Dustin is going to get jumped & stab…" Randy sighs.  
"You saw him stabbed?"  
Randy took a deep breath. "Cut anyways. Anyways it don't matter the type of injury…what you gonna tell them I saw it in a dream? That I had some sort of vision? You want them to think I lost my mind?" Randy's voice slowly raising as he grew agitated. he then stopped setting his silverware down.

His head lowered more as he took deep breaths. "I am sorry I was raising my voice."  
"I can understand your concern Randy." John told him. "I know to many it would sound a little out there…"  
"A little? We are talking about damned visions…they are not always right either."  
"But close."  
"Would you feel better if I told Hunter I saw it instead of you?" Taker calmly asked.  
"How would that be better?"

"They can still be told so we can have more eyes keep an eye out for these mystery men. Hunter & Kane both know what I am, to a small point what I am capable of. Telling them I saw something while in a trance is not so far-fetched coming from my lips."

Randy raised his head looking at Taker. "Yo-you would really take that burden from me?"  
"Of course. It will allow your message to get to those who need to hear it without casting suspicion on you."  
"Th-thank you…"  
"But that means you will need to tell me everything you saw in your dream."  
Randy gulped looking a little green. "Everything?"  
"Everything."

Randy slowly nodded. "After dinner?"  
"Of course." They finished the rest in silence before retiring to the lounge. John & Taker sat on the couch. At first they made room for Randy but at least for now he was still more at ease sitting on the floor near their feet. His head was low as he began recounted what he could about the dream. The extend of Dustin's injuries the fact it looked like the attackers tried to castrate him & carved the word FAG across his chest.

John tried not to feel sick hearing it. He didn't want to imagine actually seeing it. "All over a gimmick he has done for HOW MANY years?"  
"Almost 14 years." Taker informed him.  
Randy gulped then sighed. "There maybe more to it…but…" Randy shook his head. "No he wouldn't…"  
"Who wouldn't what?" John asked him.  
"I can't I gave my word."  
"Randy we can't help him if you don't come clean with us." Taker told him.

"I ca-can't…I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."  
"I have clue & I understand." Taker told him.  
"You do?" Randy slowly lifted his head.  
"I understand at times is feels secrets must be kept even from those closest to you. You have been betrayed in the past…I understand. I will tell Hunter what I do know & let him handle it from there. Both of you just keep your eyes peeled Sunday. I beg you both not to place yourselves in harm's way over it."

"Thank you Taker."  
"Now how about we all watch a movie before calling it an early night? I know it has been a long day for us all." The two guys agreed. "Well Birthday boy why don't you see if anything catches your eye." Randy nodded standing up moving to look over the vast movie collection.

He found I, Robot & placed it in taking his seat back on the floor next to Taker. When John saw Randy was not going to join them up on the couch he kicked his legs up leaning against Taker who draped his arm over John's shoulder & chest. John rested one of his hands on Randy's shoulder causing the younger man to smile lightly as they watched the film.

After it ended the three retired upstairs to their rooms. John caught Randy by the arm when he went to turn down the main hall. "You forget we changed your room?"  
Randy nodded slightly "Actually yes I remember you telling me my first time here that wing was off-limits."  
"It was…back then." John walked with Randy back to the room at the front of the hall. "This was my first room when I came here…before Taker claimed me for the first time." He pushed the door open for Randy letting him enter first. "We will still share it at times. I am not fully comfortable in the master suite when Taker is not here. I still use this room if it is just me…or our home in Massachusetts."

"Is it odd having so many homes?"  
"I guess at times. This is our main one, the one in Florida was to be closer to Kane yet still let him & the brothers their privacy. The Massachusetts one was mostly for me so I didn't have to totally leave my family behind, also if I wish time alone. In the…wow almost seven years…well anyways Taker has only been there a hand full of times. Partly because I have a nosy cousin that watches the place for me & rents a room. Taker will use one of the other guest rooms if we have a show in town."

"So your family has no clue?"  
"Not as far as I know…and it needs to stay that way."  
"Worried they won't accept it?"  
"Honestly I don' know…but I can't for him."  
"What you mean?"  
"Let's just say your dream may have confirmed one of Taker's biggest fears."  
"You telling me there is actually something Taker is scared of?"  
"Yes." John looks down a moment. "It is not my place to go into his past with you."  
"I understand John…thanks."

"No problem." John walked closer to Randy wrapping his arms around him kissing him lightly. Randy sighed against John's touch of gentleness he never knew if John would be soft & loving or harsh & forceful. Randy liked the surprised & would welcome John no matter how he wished to come at him.

John slowly broke the kiss stepping away, an almost shy smirk on the older man's lips. "Good night Randy sleep well." He then turned leaving the room. Randy had made his way to the bed stripping off the sweats having been used to being naked on the property & more so for sleep.

Randy climbed up on the bed & tried what he could to get comfortable. He kept looking at the clock & each time only a few minutes would pass. He gathered the heavy comforter that was on the bed & moved it to the floor along with a few pillows. He climbed onto it almost like a makeshift nest, curling up into it & soon falling asleep.

John made his way to the master suite stepping inside. Taker laid stretched back on the bed. "So how much did you tell him Love?"  
"How di…" John sighed. "Not too much I promise…your past is not my place to tell. I am sorry I told him anything…I did slip that even you fear something."

"Yes…if his dream is any indication I have a right to harbor that fear."  
John walked over to the bed climbing up on it only to be welcomed into Taker's arms. "I know Marcus. I am sorry I told him."  
"It is ok Love…he is part of us now." Taker leaned his head down kissing the top of John's head. "Just as you had requested of me."  
"I know…thank you…you know he needed it…he needed to be welcomed."  
"Yes I did Love…Don't ever worry he is not a replacement for you."  
"Nor you Marcus." John told him before turning his head to kiss Taker's chest right over where his heart beat. The two then pulled the blankets over them before falling asleep themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

April 3, 2009

Randy was up working on breakfast when his phone rang that was sitting on the counter near by. He reached over with one hand while still stirring with the other.  
"Hello…Hey Sam what's up?…Texas it's Mania week…Um, a friends…"Randy rolled his eyes. "Yes one of those why?…you WHAT!?…um, no I'm not mad just shocked…Well I know you have…It's just, well I am not with him anymore…Yes, yes I know that means besides ours you have had the longer relationship…Honestly an old flame came back into his picture…Hey it's ok I'm fine with it…Here? I don't know I'll need to find out…Well it's not my home Sam I can't just invite you over…I don't know if he would want you knowing he can be a bit, reserved…Go grab a coffee or something & I'll call you back."

Randy hung up the phone with a sigh as he made toast to go with the rest of breakfast. He turned to see Taker leaning on the door frame eyeing him. "Problems?"  
"You heard or felt it?"  
"Sort of both."  
"Will you always feel what I feel?"  
"In time it will lessen till it fades into the background. The connection is still fresh." Taker walked over grabbing a coffee. "So who wants to see you?"

"My…My girlfriend. She is here in Huston, I forgot to tell her not to bother this year."  
"Ah yes she normally is your date for the Hall of Fame correct?"  
"Yes, even when I was with Edge she would still come. For some reason the seat assignee would place me, her & John together."  
"Maybe the fact that backstage most people know you are good friends."  
"Yeah maybe."

"You can talk to John when he comes down to eat. If you do not mind I will keep myself hidden."  
"You shouldn't need to in your own home. Maybe she can stay in one of the guest buildings?"  
"I know you would want to be with her…" Taker looks down a moment. "Very well…you may take her to one of the guest buildings."  
"Thank you Taker sir."

Taker only offered a faintly amused smirk as he grabbed a plate of food after thanking Randy for cooking. When John came down he was informed of the added guest & that Randy would not be spending as much time at the main house.  
"You think maybe that is why you traveled to the arena alone? She may have been with you & you dropped her off somewhere else. You didn't want her seeing us?" John asked.

"It is possible even though I would leave that choice to each of you. I already know Taker's view on it."  
"I will think about it. I have known Sam almost as long as you."  
"Yeah…just wish she would take the last step with me."  
"She is still turning you down."  
"You haven't received an invitation have you?"  
"Sorry man."

Taker gave a faint cough. "Sorry Taker…um…you know Randy's relationship with Samantha…that there is a physical component."  
A low growl. "Yes."  
"Um…well he had been asking her to marry him for the last two going on three years."  
"Maybe that should tell you something Randy." Taker told him a faint gruffer tone a hint of displeasure.  
"She only worries it would change things…the rules we have established. Please Taker sir, her involvement changes nothing with us. Does it to you sir?" Fear clear in Randy's voice.  
"I may not like it, but I did know of her. So no…nothing has changed Randy. She just best not snoop around the grounds. We would not want her to come across the wrong thing."

"Of course not sir." Randy almost shuttered thinking what Sam would think if she knew the darker aspects of his relationship.  
"Finish eating then return your woman's call. You are to bring her yourself."  
"Of course sir."  
Taker got up leaving the room. Randy's head lowered. "He is angry with me."

"I think more displeased than angry Randy. You were to be Sam's when you went home…on the road you were to be ours."  
"I-I know…I forgot to tell her not to come this year. It is only the three days till after Mania. It would be odd having her attend the Hall of Fame, but then not be in the audience when I am in the main event."  
"I know…I will try to calm him down…just opening himself up to you was a big step to him…he did not think he could open himself to a second. Then to have a woman factored into things."

"She has no bearing on him."  
"But she does you…her being here will take you away from us. So indirectly she still has a bearing on us since we are now part of you & you are of us."  
"I think I understand."  
John slowly nods as he stand gathering his & Taker's plates. "I will think over letting Sam know about me…"  
"Thanks John." Randy finished is own food before calling Sam back letting her know he would pick her up in front of the hotel. He instructed her to talk to the concierge about handling her rental. She told him she was already in the coffee shop connected to the hotel because she had taken a cab there.

Hanging up Randy headed upstairs to get dressed before heading out to meet Sam. He slipped on a pair of jeans & an RKO shirt before heading out side. He got into on of the cars parked out front grabbing the tucked keys to start it up to head off.

About a half hour later he was parking at the hotel heading inside looking for the coffee shop. Just as he was heading for it he heard someone calling him. He tried not to feel a cold chill as an image of his dream came to mind. He turned trying to offer a smile at Dustin. "Hey Dustin."

The older Rhodes made his way over a faint smile of his face. "Can I talk to you a moment I haven't seen you since Monday…I wanted to start by apologizing."  
"Kind of you Dust, I understand emotions where high."  
"Yeah guess you could put it that way. That's not all though you have a moment?"  
"Well honestly Dustin I'm meeting someone in the coffee Shop & I am already a little late."  
"I can wait if you want to tell them. It will only be a few minutes I'll try not to keep you tied too long."  
"Fine give me five minutes, what room?"  
"736, I'll leave the door open for ya."  
"No problem…see you then." Randy turned continuing to the shop to catch Sam.

She was seated at a table by herself sipping coffee & eating a cheese Danish. He walker over behind her leaning closer to her ear. "Hello gorgeous."  
"Sorry sir I am spoken for."  
"That so? Not surprising I am sure you are a real fine catch."  
"He rarely complains."  
"Hmmm" Randy rests his hands on her shoulders. "Can't blame a guy for trying can you?" He begins to rub them.  
"No but I am sure he would object when he comes over seeing you manhandling me."  
"Oh well if he would object to that then I guess he would really object to this." He leans down kissing the side of her neck till he can turn her head kissing her lips.

"Ran man get a room!" Yells over Kofi. Randy breaks the kiss the smirk on his face looking at Sam then Kofi. "Go take a flying leap Kingston." He then looked back at Sam with a sigh. "I need to take a quick meeting." He reaches in his wallet pulling out a ten. "Go grab another round & I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Darn it Randy."  
"Sorry hun I was caught as I was coming in. I promise it will be fast." He ran his hand softly along her cheek before heading out of the shop & for the elevators. Stepping on he hit the button for the seventh floor. Reaching his destination he headed down the hall unsure why he was getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Instead of hesitating he moved faster nearly running down the halls till he spotted the room. The panic bar flipped propping the door open. Dustin said he would leave it open, so he pushed it open.

"Just slice the pig before his company shows." A muffled voice called out. The man's back was to the door. The small foyer stopped Randy from seeing past him.  
"TO LATE ASSHOLES!"  
"Ah fuck." The one man turned the hood blocked his face as did a bandana covering his mouth. He rushed Randy calling back. "Hurry up you guys!" He tried to grab a hold of Randy & Randy instantly began to fight back. He threw what ever in his arsenal came to mind. He had more than just street fighting on his side. He could hear a muffled scream when he got the guy knocked down he jumped over the guy more into the room to see one guy was holding Dustin's arms trapped behind his back while a second was brandishing the blade carving his chest.

"BACK AWAY FROM HIM!"  
"I suggest you stop where you are Orton." A voice to the side called Randy looked seeing the fourth man holding a blade near the throat of a man Randy didn't know. Randy lowered his hands.  
"Please let them go." Randy calmly tried to plea with the attackers.  
"You in no condition to ask anything…"  
"You scared them…terrorized them…please just let them go…What you plan on killing them?"  
"Two less sick fags polluting the world." The one to the side claimed.  
"Come on that isn't needed…what they do to you?"

"Who cares…they are just a black stain on society."  
"Really feel that way." Randy sighs hanging his head looking almost defeated.  
"Now run on like a good boy." Randy's head tilted just slightly to the side towards Dustin being the look of fear in his eyes. Fear of dyeing, maybe fear of Randy abandoning him without even trying. Randy gave the faintest of smirks a glint to his eyes. Before he charged the guy holding the knife of Dustin's friend.

They both fell to the floor Randy raining punches on the one guy. "GO NOW!" Randy yelled at the guy his hands, were tied behind his back but not anchored to the chair. He bolted for the door into the hall trying to get anyones attention he could. The one attacker got a got slice across Randy's shoulder. The adrenaline flooding his body he hardly felt it. The guy flipped Randy & quickly got up.

"Leave them…come on before calvary arrives." The two let go of Dustin & headed for the door grabbing the guy Randy had knocked out. Randy tried to go after the fourth one as he exited but they moved faster than he could. He made his way to the bed Dustin was slow-moving pulling the sheet from the bed to try to hold pressure on the cuts. He had a bandana tied around his mouth & Randy carefully went to untie it.

"Relax I'll call for a doctor."  
"Ran…ge-get pressure of your arm…" Dustin advised him having no clue how Randy could not of felt it. Randy turned his head looking "Damn it." He hisses moving to the bathroom grabbing a towel folding it placing it under his arm the pressure under the armpit helped slow the flow from the cut he then took a second pressing it under the sleeve of the shirt hoping it would help hold it in place.

"ANYONE IN THERE!" Randy hear Dreamer's voice.  
"YEAH TOMMY NEED HELP!"  
Dreamer had pushed the hotel door open Dustin's friend with him. The man rushed to Dustin's side. "It's ok babe…I don't think any of them are deep." Dustin tried to comfort the guy. He turned his head to look at Dreamer. "Please call our doctor, I know Randy & I will need a hospital…not sure about an ambulance."  
"K man just hold on. Where is Randy?"  
"Behind you Tommy." Randy grunted out moving to a chair falling back into it.

"Shit man…" Tommy pulled out his cell phone dialing the number for the field doctor he knew was at that location. "Yeah Emma? It's Tommy…not me we need you in 736...two guys were just attacked…I don't know details yet…Knife wounds…they both already are…see you soon." Tommy hung up. "K doc is on the way, she said just keep pressure on you guys cuts till she gets here."  
"Yeah…thanks man." Randy called over. Holding his hand over the towel.

Tommy stepped outside the room waiting for the doctor & making another call. "Helmsley?…It's Dreamer we have a situation…Someone or someones broke into Dustin's room & attacked him & his friend that was with him…I don't know how bad yet I just know he was cut, he claims not deep, but extensive…that's not all Orton got mixed up in it." Tommy waved down the hall seeing the doctor. "He got banged up a bit it looks like, also his left shoulder got sliced, don't know how bad either I just saw the towel pressed on it & the slice in his shirt…will do…bye." Dreamer hung up the phone heading back into the room.

"Just in time Tommy." The Doctor addressed him. "I think both can handle being driven in a car to a hospital I covered Mr. Rhodes injury with a temporary dressing but I would feel better him going to the hospital to get it better assessed & cleaned. Mr. Orton is refusing a ambulance…I stitched it. I told him to be carefully with it…I know he has a match Sunday. Hopefully he can carry it ok. I went over the signs of infection."

"So I'm free to go Doc?" Randy asked remembering Sam was still downstairs.  
"Yes Mr. Orton just be careful as I instructed. I would feel better if you went to the hospital still. Of course I will file all this with titan so they know what happened."  
"Of course. I am not going to the hospital unless there is a problem." Randy slowly stood up feeling a little queasy but tried to push it aside. "Thanks Tommy."  
"No problem." he patted Randy's good shoulder as the younger man moved past him.

"Randy?" Dustin called out to him pausing the younger man. "Thanks for…for not leaving wh-when they gave you the cha-chance. So-sorry you got wrapped in this mess."  
"Not your fault man…you still want to talk once you get checked out ask Codes for my number. I got to go check on my girl." Randy started to walk to the door but starts to stumble.

Tommy luckily was still close enough to steady him. "I think you either better sit for a bit or get taken to a hospital yourself."  
"I'll sit…" Tommy helps him back down. He pulled his phone from his pocket dialing Sam. "Sam?…yeah babe…no I ran into a small problem…no, no nothing to worry about…"Randy sighed. "A co-worker & I were attacked….shhh calm down I'll be fine…he should be too…They just want me to rest a bit before I leave…yeah babe sound like a good idea…Orange juice…736 just warning babe it a bit of a mess up here…see ya."

Randy hung up the phone. "Oh Mr. Orton, you know you will get a phone call from the Huston police to get a statement of what happened?"  
"Of course doc." a few minutes later a timid knock sounded on the door & Tommy went to check it. Opening the door seeing the semi petite brunet standing there.  
"Is Randy here?"  
"Guess you Sam?" She nodded & he let her in. Her mouth gapped open at the room. He saw Randy in the chair his left shoulder heavily bandaged.

"Ran?"  
"I'll be fine Sam." She came over lightly kissing his cheek before handing him the bottle of juice. "This should help more thanks."  
"Randy I'm Gonna take Dustin & his buddy Kale to the hospital…you be ok?"  
"Yeah I'll make sure Sam & I close the room when we leave."  
"OK."  
"Rest as long as you need Randy." Dustin told him before he walked out with his friend. The Doctor followed after instructing Sam on how to watch Randy for infection or fever.

Randy only stayed seated for about ten more minutes before he & Sam left heading for the car.  
"Sure you can drive like that?"  
"It will be fine Sam I was given some pain medication but nothing that will affect my driving." They both got in the care heading back to Taker's Randy was sure he would have at least one if not two displeased masters when he returned.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)**

(_To Guest CENTON JADE: I don't know who is more confused me or you? Randy is the one with the nightmares not Taker. Taker only was going to tell Hunter it was him & not Randy so Hunter wouldn't think Randy was nuts. This is like the thirst or fourth dream Randy has had in story that was semi-correct. Jonathan is not Taker/Marcus' lost love his name was Sean. Jonathan is the name that came into being for John's darker nature. Taker just has a fear of his sexuality being exposed. He worries for the family in general…not just John. Hope I cleared things. Sorry to everyone else now to return you to your normally scheduled story_)  
**( Should have another update later tonight this chapter got away from me a bit so I am breaking it into two parts)**

Meanwhile right after Hunter got off the phone with Dreamer he knew he had to make a call he was not looking forward to. He scrawled his contacts till he found the right one dialing.  
"Taker it's Hunt…" He gave a sigh. "It's already happened…What you tried warning me about…you told me the location could have been off…well so was the time, the who was right though…pretty extensive from what I was told…I don't know…th-there's something else too Taker…Randy got hurt too…his left arm, that's I know, I haven't heard how bad yet…As soon as I know more I will…Oh Taker sorry to spring this on you…but the ring crew really wants to see you & Shawn tonight to go over your entrances…sorry man I know bad timing…Yeah talk to you later." Hunter hung up the phone giving a deep sigh.

"So there was something behind Taker's vision after all?" Shawn asked as he was curled next to Hunter on the couch.  
Hunter just took a deep breath exhaling in a sigh. "Seems so Shawn. He did warn me they can sometimes be off. I wished it wasn't though. Either part I wished they were fully false or completely accurate."  
"Did Tommy sound worried?"  
"No luckily & you know he has seen his share of blood."

A few minutes later the hotel line rung & Shawn moved so Hunter could get up to answer it. "Hello…yes speaking…yes Dr. Watts…yes….yes I was informed of the incident how are they?…yes…good…do you think the injuries will affect either of their duties?…good…good…yes I will contact him myself later to go over any possible changes…thank you doctor." Hunter hung up bracing his hands on the table lowering his head.

"Hunt?" Shawn started to get up.  
"Relax babe…the doc said they should be fine…Dustin was cut multiple times but none deep enough to cause muscular or internal damage. Randy was only cut once, but it was deep enough she had to give him a few stitches. The darn mule refused to go to a hospital. She said he would need to gauge his range of motion for Sunday that she would recommend a walk through with him that morning."

"Well just be glad it is not more serious for either of them."  
"I am Shawn, trust me I am…just the thought that something like that could happen to our guys. Where the hell was hotel security or cameras? Let me call the front desk then I will inform Taker that Randy should be on his way back to them as we speak."

Hunter picked up the phone asking to speak to the manager or the head of security. He requested the security camera be checked for the hallway that contained Dustin's room. He wanted a copy for their own investigation as well as a copy cut & held for the local authorities. He then called the head of Titan's own security. He gave the order that no one was to get access back stage or in the employee lot unless they had proper ID.

Hunter then called Taker back. "Yeah it's me again…Your boy is a bit of a fool…well our doctor had to stitch his shoulder he refused to go to the hospital to have it checked out better…I heard he was going to be heading out. I am only assuming that means he is heading back your way…He should be ok Tommy was driving him & his friend to the hospital to be better evaluated as well as photo evidence of the attack. He was cut multiple times, but most were superficial. It is the amount of damage that is the concern more than the depth of them…yeah my too Taker, me too…yeah see you later tonight, let you check on your boy…what…oh…yes the Doc did say something about someone making sure Randy was looked after…I didn't ask who I thought maybe John…ah ok…yeah see you later."  
Hunter returned to Shawn's company not wanting to think what could have happened.

* * *

Taker got off the phone laying back down.  
"So they on their way back?" John asked as he moved back to lay against him.  
"Yes Love they are on their way back here. Have you decided yet?"  
"Yes I know one of us should help keep an eye on him with him being injured." John felt Taker sigh he took a hand running it over Taker's chest. "Relax Marcus…I have known her quite some time. Also she has known about Randy's preference for years & has been quite." John moves till he was straddling Taker's waist leaning forward bracing his hands on the larger man's shoulders before leaning down kissing him.

John pushed himself back up looking into Taker's eyes. "Marcus what is it?"  
"I am just being irrational I hope…Just be careful."  
"Careful about what?"  
"I don't know…I just don't like a stranger on our property."  
"I know Marcus…please though I do know her…she is part of Randy's life we can not change that."  
Taker gave a sigh. "I know Love…I took on that burden. I just never thought I would need to deal with her in our home."  
"She is going to be on our property…but not our home unless you say so. It is only till Monday morn…then she will be gone."  
"I will try to relax…I am sorry Love."  
"It is all right, now may I get a proper kiss."

"Of course I am sorry Love." Taker moved his arms wrapping them around John pulling him down closer to him. Their lips touching & soon tongues clashing. Taker allowed himself to enjoy the weight of John laying on him as they kissed. Taking in all the comforting passion John would give him.

They slowly parted John still looking down at Taker. "He will be fine…he just needs to take it easy…please relax Marcus." John slowly ran his hands over Taker's broad chest getting him to relax more under his touch.  
"I know…I just can't shake the what if…He could of just not gone."  
"Marcus if he didn't go who knows how bad Dustin & his friend could have been hurt. Randy was meant to be there. You keep talking about the hand of fate…he was meant to be there to save them. He will be fine…we will just need to be careful with him till he is healed. "

"Well I can help with that once she is gone."  
"Since no bones were broken."  
"Exactly…but we can't raise suspicion."  
"It's not your fault." John moved to lay back down on Taker his head resting on Taker's chest. Maybe another 30 minutes passed before Taker's phone rang again he looked at it then answered. "Hello Randy…Good…that is putting it mildly…Hunter called telling us what happened…how are you?…good…Don't apologize…the situation had changed when the location did. We are just pleased you are going to be ok…get her situated & come up to the main house for a while please…We won't keep you long…I said please didn't I…well then it is a request not an order…thank you."

Taker hung up the phone. "Love we need to get up."  
"So he is coming over."  
"Yes."  
"OK." John slid off from Taker rolling next to him before standing up. They both made their way downstairs to wait for their missing piece.

* * *

Randy got off the phone & turned seeing Samantha still looking around the nice sized 2 bedroom log cabin. "Wow Randy." She looked over at him. "How many buildings did we pass as we were coming back to this one?"  
"Not fully sure. No offence but unless I take you I was instructed that you basically stay in this one. I did warn you that."  
"But why?"  
"That was the restrictions I was given…I don't even know a lot of the buildings still."

"Oh…" She gave a small pout. "So you think it took a long time to have this all built?"  
"More than likely. I never really asked."  
"You said he was another wrestler?"  
"Actually I didn't I said, the last one was."  
"Oh…so a place like this…what is he independently wealthy & he just follows you around being a sugar daddy for you?"  
"What!?" Randy was feeling uncomfortable with her questions. "What does it mater what he does or how much money he has?"  
"Um...well…It doesn't."

Randy sighed. "Fine Sam…well I need to go up to the main house…please remember stay put. Start the fire-place relax & I'll be back in a bit. I'll see if I can barrow some movies."  
"OK Randy." She goes over kissing him softly than smirks. "Any 'dirty' movies?"  
"Sam…"  
"What maybe I am wondering bout that side of you Randy."  
Randy just shakes his head before heading out of the cabin. He makes the drive back to the main house heading inside looking for John or Taker.

As soon as he entered the lounge He saw John spring to his feet moving towards him but then stopped as if assessing everything. "The right side is still fine you dope."  
John smiles hugging him from the right side before cupping the left side of his face kissing him. Randy looked at John & Taker who was now just standing in front of them looking. "You two are…not …um…angry with me?"

"Told you Randy the situation changed when it was the hotel & not the arena." Taker informed him. "Just glad to see you in one piece."  
"Um yeah…bout that…"  
"Yes I know you got cut…John help him with his shirt I wish to inspect it myself."  
John nodded looking at Randy who nodded. John as carefully as he could help Randy remove his shirt which he had changed into a button up to make it easier. Once it was removed Taker instructed John to bring the med kit from the kitchen pantry.

Once John returned Taker took the small scissors from inside & snipped off the dressing that wrapped the shoulder. "I am sorry for any pain this might cause."  
"It is ok." Randy told him as Taker removed the dressing seeing where some blood had seeped through. "You are lucky our docs do good work. You still should have had a doctor at a hospital check you over & give you some additional medication for it."  
"Can't you do anything?"

"Yes, but not what you were hoping for…You have a big match in three days…I am sure if not already, soon everyone will know what happened. How would you explain showing up without a scratch."  
"Damn…you're right."  
"Do you regret doing it now?"  
"No…They would of killed Dustin & his friend Kale if I hadn't stopped them. They didn't see Dustin & Kale as people…just black marks on society that needed to be eliminated."  
Taker tried not to have the words affect him as he removed some antiseptic from the med case cleaning over the stitches. Randy hissed from the pain but remained still. Taker flushed over the area again examining it closely.

"Looks good, no undue redness or tenderness. Just be carefully you don't over use that arm. That last thing you will want is to pull any of those stitches." He removes a wide roll of gauze & begins to recover it.  
"Yes sir."  
"Don't worry bud you'll have me as part-time nursemaid." John joked.  
"What?"  
"Well at least for a few hours. Taker has a meeting to get ready for so I'll go hang with you & Sam a bit."

"Um John you know she will suspect something."  
"Yeah so…you not cutting her loose anytime soon are you?"  
"Um no…"  
"Well then let her think away." John gave a smile. "Maybe I'll drag her to the pool so you can just rest up a bit."  
"Pool?"  
"Damn I really need to give you a tour of the grounds some time."  
"Yes I think you do."  
"OK enough you two."  
"Yes sir." They both replied. John walked over giving Taker a light kiss before stepping back. Randy looked unsure how to react…it was odd, it felt almost like Edge all over again…he realized he had never really kissed Taker before, at least from what he can remember off the bat.

"Well if you take them to the club house watch how much either of you drink." Taker faintly warned them.  
"Of course" John replied.  
"Yes sir." Randy answered.  
"Now go…I need to get ready & you have…company." Both guys turned to leave. "Oh Randy?"  
"Yes Taker sir." He stops turning back around to face him. Taker walks closer lightly cupping Randy's face in his large hands.

He leans down closer to him a faint shimmer to his greens orbs showing a rarely seen softness to them. "I am really glad you are ok." He then finished closing the space between them kissing Randy gently on the lips. Randy's eyes drifted shut not expecting the gentleness of such a large man or one of Taker's known presence or personality.

The kiss lasted only a brief moment & was softer the Randy could ever imagine. The lips were barely brushing a whispers breath away as Taker let go of his face & back away turning to leave the room. John faintly sighed as Randy raised a few fingers to his lips as if to wonder did that really happen. His eyes opening & Taker was already gone. John could see the pain Taker was trying to mask.

"Let's go Ran." Randy blinks looking at John finally lowering his hand.  
"Um…yeah." He turned moving with John again towards the front door & out to the car Randy was using earlier. John took the driver seat while Randy was in shotgun.

Unknown to the younger men Taker was just outside the lounge leaning against the wall his head lowered & eyes closed. He wanted to curse at himself for opening himself like that to Randy. Why had he? There was a connection that could not be explained. Fate had deemed the two joined even before he & John claimed him in such a brutal yet personal manner. Before he even took claim of him from Edge. The night of their shared moment in his spiritual space. It was a connection he did not even share with John.

After hearing the door close Taker moved from his spot & headed upstairs. He just needed a few moments to himself before he would leave to meet up with Shawn at the arena to go over the needed details.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)  
(Told you it was coming the second update)**

John parked out front of the one cabin stepping out with Randy. "Think she will be shocked?"  
"No clue…guess we will see." Randy lightly chuckled as he headed for the door. He opened it walking in. "Babe we're back."  
Sam was relaxing on the couch facing the fire-place. "We? You mean he came with you?" She sounded pleasantly thrilled as she hopped up & turned towards the door. Her eyes widened. "John?"  
"Hey babe." John greeted her with a smile. Randy knew the normal term of endearment meant nothing as John called quite a few girls babe unless he knew it bothered them.

Sam moved over giving John a big hug. He leaned a bit to return it. She pulled back looking at him. "Hold on…this is all yours…yo-you & Randy…um…really?"  
"Sort of & yes." He moved farther away from Sam & over by Randy putting an arm very lightly on his right shoulder. " How bout we get you off your feet?"

"Sounds good." Randy shrugged John's arm off his shoulder as he moved to the couch sitting. A small part of his it still felt odd as this was still Taker's property, but he knew he had to mask that side of him from Sam. He already had a feeling things might get weird as he had his two competing sides.

Sam walked over sitting next to Randy. John moved sitting in a chair near by. "There's room John." Sam tried to tell him.  
"I'm fine."  
"Sorry still trying to wrap my head around this."  
"What is there to wrap around?"  
"Well you guys been friends for ages it seems."  
"Going on ten years when we roomed in that sorry excuse of an apartment for OVW."  
"Damn has it been that long really? No you off a bit John boy. We met around my birthday in 2001...so only about 8."  
"Ah yeah…guess you are right."

"Your age is showing."  
"I'm only three years older than you."  
"Still older."  
"Oh knock it off, just be lucky you decided to play hero today."  
"Yeah yeah any excuse John boy."

"What did happen Randy?" Sam asked as she lightly stroked Randy's good arm.  
"Just some guys broke into a co-worker's room & assaulted him & his roommate. The guy I had the meeting with. Well I walked in on the middle of the assault. I wasn't going to stand by & just let them get hurt."  
"But you got hurt because of it."  
"I know babe. If I hadn't though these guys could have done a lot worse to them." Randy reached over hooking his arm over her shoulders pulling her closer to him kissing her head. "I will be fine with some rest is all."  
"You sure."  
"Yes Sam I'm sure."

"OK Fine…you remember the movies?"  
"Shoot…sorry babe."  
"OK so what is there to do around here?"  
Randy looked at John. "Well if you have a swim suite I could take you swimming but I don't think Randy can get in the water with the bum wing. Or I could take you both over to our personal club…yes I know Randy we can't drink too much."  
"You have a personal club?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah had it built um…I think just over three years ago. Long story…I guess short version myself & some other friends wanted a place we could let our hair down."

"Cool…since you offered be interesting to see it." Sam comments then looks at Randy. "You seen it?"  
"Yes when I been here for holidays…um…My ex is one of the friends John is referring to."  
"Oh? Does it may things awkward? You know all of you working with each other…being friends?"  
"I don't think so…it all worked out." John stated.

"That's nice." Sam told him with a smile before she stood up.  
"Well guess that is decided then. Chilling with music, maybe a drink…watch John make a fool of himself."  
"Oh come on man you have to admit I got better over the years."  
"John you are not doing THAT kind of dance in front of Sam." Randy playfully scolded & John just laughed.

"What he talking about John?"  
"You'll see Sam." He headed for the door the others following him. They all got in the car & drove to the 'club house.'  
"This looks like just another cabin." Sam commented.  
"Yeah because it was before I remodeled the inside." John got out heading for the front door. He opened it before heading inside hitting the power switches.

Sam & Randy followed John inside. Sam stopped looking around seeing a fully stocked bar, a few tables with chairs, a few leather couches & over stuffed chairs. A space opened for dance floor, but then the slightly raised stage with the stripper pole on it.

"A pole? Honestly John?"  
"Yep…I haven't gotten half bad either."  
"You just messing with me now."  
"No I am serious."  
"No…you don't have the body for it."  
John gives a faintly playful pout. "You saying I'm not attractive?"  
"Oh great here we go." Randy sighed moving to one of the stuffed chairs sitting down sinking back into it hoping he can get back out of it with his bum arm.

"No no…I'm not saying that at all John…you are attractive." Randy raised a brow hoping she was just saying that to sooth John's 'bruised ego'. "I just don't see someone with your build dancing on a pole. Come on even Randy has a leaner build then you."  
"Oh so now you saying I'm fat?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Damn it John you can be such the chick at times." Randy yelled out. John turned his head looking at Randy a slight look telling him he better watch his mouth. Randy tried not to gulp a slight shutter through his body a mix of fear yet thrill. "Sorry, just being honest…for crying out loud you're not fat John…just stocky.  
"Stocky….what's next husky?"

"John just chill you just don't have a streamline body like she thinks it would take to pull off making the pole look good."  
"What ever." John turns walking to the bar mixing him up a drink. "What you guys want?"  
"Just a brew from the cooler John."  
"What you mixing John?" Sam asked walking to the bar leaning on it.  
"Long island ice tea."  
"Sounds good."  
"Second coming up…just warn you it can sneak up on you." John reached in the cooler case pulling a beer out for Randy popping the cap off he hands it to Sam who takes it over to him.

She comes back over & John passed her a tall glass filled with ice & an amber-colored drink. She slowly takes a sip. "Not bad man. You sure there booze in this?"

"Yes I'm sure." John smirks as he walks around the bar moving to another chair.  
"Ok so lights, a bar…wheres the tunes?"  
"Oh sorry babe." John got up moving towards the sound booth & punches in a random play list. It starts with a slow track 'Lay your body down on me' by Poison.  
"John you do know this song is about cheating right?" Randy pointed out.  
"I don't know…just know it's a good slow beat."  
"You would."

"What?" John asked somewhat innocently as he stayed standing while sipping his drink & slowly began to sway his hips.  
"You are…god don't even know a word for it."  
"Hot." Sam said with a chuckle.  
"NO that was NOT the word I was looking for."  
"Just joking Randy relax." Sam tried to comfort him. "Just saying maybe he does have a body for a bit of exotic dancing."  
"God John doesn't need a bigger ego."  
"Hey you got a good body too Randy." Sam tried to reassure her boyfriend  
"You better believe it."

"Why don't you show it then Randy?" John ribbed.  
"Hey injured remember?"  
"Yeah but your legs work."  
"Really John you gonna challenge an injured guy."  
"Scared?"  
"Oh please give me a break." Next through the speakers was 'poison' by Bell Biv Devo. "God John how old school you trying to get."  
"I didn't pick the tracks I just picked list I didn't even see whose it was."

"Yeah right." Randy said as he worked himself carefully out of the chair. "Lets see about this when a good song comes on for a change."  
"OK you on."  
Sam couldn't help but laugh watching the two of them. John started a deep belly laugh as the next track was 'These hips don't lie' by Shakira. "I think I know whose list I hit."  
"Whose?"  
"Your Ex's."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yeah sounds like shit he would pick…now you want to talk about the chick of our group."  
Randy chuckled lightly "Good point."

Next heard was 'Rag Doll' by Aerosmith, "I so need to knock him in the head at times."  
"Hey may be corny but a good beat."  
"What the fuck is it with you & beats?"  
"Just come on." John set his drink down taking Randy by his good hand leading him away from the chairs a bit as he began dancing with him. Both guys finding a rhythm that soon leads to them closer together with each of them straddled over the other one's leg.

Sam smiles watching them. There was indeed something hot over the whole display. Not that there was really much dancing as much as just slowly swaying to the beat. Both guys sighed as the song ended shifting into 'I would do Anything for Love' by Meatloaf. John shifted a look at Sam a moment & she just shrugged. John carefully pulled Randy closer to dance with him he made sure he rested his head near Randy's good shoulder.

Randy stopped part way during the song. "You ok man?" John asked.  
"Yeah just getting tired…remember I took more meds at the house."  
"Oh…actually I did forget. Let me finish my drink then we will get you back to the cabin." Randy nodded moving to one of the tables to sit. John walked over grabbing his drink finishing it in a few long sips taking his & Sam's glasses washing them out & turning them to dry. Trashing Randy's bottle John started to close things down. He then helped Randy back to the car taking them back to the cabin.

John helped Randy inside & to the one bed room. Sam stood in the door way watching them. "You think it would still be ok for you to take me to the pool John?"  
"Um?" He looked at her & then Randy. "Man you think you be ok for a couple hours alone…just sleep & let the medication work? I'll check it when we get back?"

"I'll be fine man just go show my girl a good time."  
"OK man rest up be back soon."  
"Cool let me dig out my swim suit." Sam moved to the suit case she had with her digging through it. "Here we go." she claimed pulling it out. "Should I change before we go."  
"You can if you want to there is a locker room there."  
"OK I'll wait."

Sam goes over carefully kissing Randy who was already half asleep. "Rest well bud I'll make sure she is fine." Randy lightly nods closing his eyes feeling drained. John heads from the room Sam following him outside & to the car. The go the brief distance to a large gymnasium type building.

John leads her inside & some steams comes from the doors as the warm air inside meets the cool spring night. "This is nice Johnny."  
"Yeah I know." He shuts the door behind them leading her around the large pool & past some benches. He leads her to a locker room area & inside.

"You can change over there." He points to an area. "I'll be towards the back just give a hollar when ya done babe." He pops one of those award-winning smiles before moving towards the back where he knew a locker held a few pairs of his swim trunks as well as a couple of towels.

Sam watched John as he left her sight & she went where he instructed her to change. Her eyes kept drifting to the space between the lockers. She got changed into a red bikini that tied at the sides & around the back. She started to walk towards where John vanished then stopped.

"You ready Johnny?"  
"Yep be right there." He came back towards her, he was in a pair of navy blue board shorts.  
"Darn & I thought I would see you in a speedo."  
"Um no…I'm not Randy…I don't prance in tight little things."_ 'Well except in private.'_  
"Awe I seen the video of you from college."  
John laughed. "I still don't know why I allowed that to get out."

"Because you're a clown. A loveable clown."  
"Yeah maybe…but still no…no speedo babe." John left the locker room with both towels. Sam followed him back out & John set the towels to the side before jumping into the poor just floating on his back. "Water's good Sam."  
"Glad to hear it." She made her way in glad to see it was indeed kept a pleasant temperature.

* * *

Randy laid in bed lightly tossing not registering the pain in his arm from the motion. The motion a mix of not comfortable in the bed alone mixed with the dream he was currently seeing. One he could not wake himself from because of the medication…or shall we say medications. A second one placed within his beer at the club.

He didn't want to face the imaged he saw. John pinning Sam between himself & a wall their lips meaning when she could no longer fight him off begging him to stop. No he refuses to believe it…his mind just had to be playing tricks.

John would never force himself on anyone, man or woman….or would he? John had done it years ago with him. Had he unknowingly let Sam go be alone with Jonathan? No...no he couldn't. Randy was told he rarely comes out & he was sated only a few days ago…wasn't he?

* * *

John just relaxed in the water floating a good part of the time while Sam was swimming. Some times laps, other times jokingly swimming circles around where John floated. At one point they started playing around chasing each other. John caught Sam against the wall of the pool.

"caught ya." He smiled.  
"Ye-yeah you did Johnny boy. What you going to do with me now you have me?"

John just chuckled as he turned to swim off as he did she pinched his ass. "HEY!"  
"Opps hand slipped."  
"Just watch how it slips for now on." He sternly told her even if he couldn't help the smallest bit of a smile.  
"I will." She smiled back as he swam off. She waited a moment before she went to give chase. It took a while before he slowed down enough allowing her to grab him by his ankle.

"Ack…" He yelped hopping on one leg to keep his balance. "Looks like I got…got."  
"Yep" She smiled still holding the one leg.  
"You think you can give that back to me now."  
"Sure thing Johnny boy." She lets go but glides closer to him in the water. "There is another leg I would rather grab." As she spoke her hand groped the front of John's shorts.

He quickly backed up. "Whoa there sister…I am not playing those games."  
"John don't be so coy…it's just us." She tried to move towards him again & he just moved in a different direction in the pool.

"It's not coy…it's the truth. Incase you forgot I am with Randy."  
"Yeah so am I…it would work perfect." She smiles a twinkle to her eyes.  
"Sam…I don't play with your team anymore."  
"Come on John." She watched as he finally existed the water. "You been playing all night."  
"Yeah Sam playing…like we always did…I thought you knew they didn't mean anything. You my best bud's girl." John turned heading for the locker room. "Stay put till I am done."

John vanished into the locker room heading back to the showers to rinse the chlorine from his body. He honestly couldn't believe Sam. He now knew Taker was right to have reservations about her. He tried to be quick, but it was not quick enough. He jumped feeling the smaller hands & arms slip around his body.

"Sam enough!"  
"Come on Johnny…you can't tell me I don't entice you at all." Her voice a sultry purr as her hand ran over his chest before pinching his nipples. John gave a low growl closing his eyes. He took a hold of her hands to stop her from doing that again. He carefully pried her hands from his skin. He shoved them to the side.  
"Sam just leave."  
"But Johnny…you still didn't answer my question." She brought a hand slowly over his ass. "You can't tell me I don't entice you at all can you?"  
"I don't do chicks…even more so my friend's chick. So you have two strikes." John tried to keep his cool as her hand was brushing even closer to the cleft of his ass.

He turned grabbing her wrist. "That is it Sam!"  
She smirked as her eyes lowered. "But it looks like it is just beginning…I am getting a rise from you Johnny boy." The hand John hadn't taken a hold of moved to grab a hold of his semi firm package. John couldn't help the moan mixed with a growl that came from his lips. "Yeah I can defiantly get a rise from you John."

"Sa-Sam Pl-please stop this…" His voice shook as she started to stroke him. He knew he could easily push her away, but what damage could she do to him in the process? She did currently have his goods in her hand.  
"Come on Johnny…don't tell me a woman can't make you feel anything anymore." She moved closer as he released her other hand that arm now wrapping around his body. Her lips circling around a nipple sucking on it.

"Sa-Sam…pl-please…st-stop…Th-think of Ra-Randy…"  
Her teeth caught his nipple pulling getting a pained groan from John as she moved her lips from his chest. "I am…I am sure he would enjoy us both…just getting you warmed to the idea."

John moved his hands starting to not care he braced them on the top of Sam's chest above her breast & shoved causing a painful pull to his package & claw scratches along his back as she stumbled back from him. John cringed from the pain dropping to his knees. He tried to push himself to stand knowing he needed distance between him & this crazy woman.

He stumbled back to the locker room barely drying his body before slipping his clothing on.  
"Oh Johnny…" He looked towards the shower Sam stood there her head lowered.  
"NOT ONE WORD…DON'T LAY ANOTHER HAND ON ME!" He screamed at her his eyes wanting to turn dark…he would almost welcome that side right now knowing the pain he was feeling in his body would hardly phase that side of him.

"Go. Get. Dressed. Now. I am taking you back to Randy. I should be taking your ass out of here."  
"Ye-yes John." She moved past him to the front of the locker room where her clothing was. John bit back the groans of pain as he walked.

He waited in the pool area for Sam to come out. He then escorted Sam back to the car & then the cabin. He tried to stay arms length from her when he could. "Sit & wait here." John told her pointing to the couch. John then made his way to the bedroom seeing Randy asleep he was still torn about telling him what Sam did. Would Randy believe him? Could he hurt Randy like that? But wouldn't it hurt him more if Sam turned to cheat on someone else. How does he know she hasn't?

He shook his head thinking he would need to think it over. He walked over to turn the bedside light on to see if he could check Randy's shoulder for infection while he still slept. He pulled the blanket just enough to expose the left shoulder as Randy was sleeping face down his head turned to the right. John had no clue how that position did not hurt his shoulder.

"Leave her alone." Randy mumbled in his sleep. It was so faint John barely heard it.  
"What?"  
"Get your hands off her." Randy mumbled again.  
_'Fuck did he see it?'_  
"Randy…wake up man." John spoke rubbing his back. "Come on Randy I need to talk to you."  
Randy grumbled his eyes slowly opening. "Jo-John?"  
"Yeah, we back."

Randy quickly sat up wincing at the pain. "Where is she! What the fuck you do to her!" Randy quickly snapped at John.  
John stood up taking a few steps back seeing the dangerous look in Randy's eyes. "Whoa she's in the living room…as us…" Before John could finish his statement Randy was already rushing from the room to the living room where Sam was. "Ah fuck." John turned walking into the living room seeing Randy on the couch comforting Sam who was crying on his good shoulder.

"You got to be kidding me…" John claimed in an exasperated tone.  
"Get out John." Randy told him deathly cold.  
"Randy will you…"  
"Out John."  
"Hold up here."  
Randy quickly pulled from Sam standing up to face John. "You assaulted my girl & you expect me to stand fucking still for you to explain?!"  
"Hold the fuck up buddy boy! You have your fucking facts backwards! She fucking assaulted me!"

"You want me to believe she could assault you? You are how much stronger & bigger then her?"  
"Don't fucking believe me! See how that fucking turns out when your little trick turns tail jumping in some other dude's bed!" Before John could react Randy slapped him across the face. John's head snapped to the side then snapped back glaring at Randy. John kept his eyes on Randy as he took his shirt off. John turned his back. "See the fucking scratches…that look like someone trying to get away or hold the fuck tighter! And the fucking reason you only see it on one side was cause she was yanking my junk at the time. Once again the fucking actions of woman forced...RIGHT!" He turned back facing Orton who now had a look of shock.

"Sam?" Randy slowly called her turning to look back at her seeing the look of guilt. "Sa-Sam please tell me you didn't…"  
"Oh you fucking will ask her…but because I am a guy I had to be guilty off the bat is that it!" John threw his shirt back on heading for the door.  
"John please wait."  
"What the hell for Orton…you had you fucking facts screwed up again & couldn't wait it hear the story. I don't need this shit!" John stormed out of th building & into the car peeling off down the drive.

Randy's heart sunk, who did he believe? He knew what he saw in his dream…but he knew for a fact they were not always right. Randy turned heading back into the bedroom for now. Sam stood to follow him. "Take the other bedroom Sam…I just need to be alone." Randy shut the door falling back on the bed a groan of pain. He wanted to believe John…he wanted to believe Sam. John did have marks & what he said made sense while Sam didn't claim to have any. Randy's mind just was spinning. How could he be so blind?


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)  
**

John got back to the main house & headed inside still seeing red. He started to make his way to the master suite. Before he could even reach their private wing of the house a voice called out to him.  
"John? What's wrong?" Taker asked his voice a hint of worry. He stopped & lowered his head his shoulders raising & lowering as he was still seething. "What happened? Where's Randy?"  
"Screw Randy & his harlot of a girlfriend too." John just started walking again & Taker followed him somehow catching up to him grabbing his arm.

"John?"  
John stopped & turned. Taker while stone faced, inside he was shocked when he saw the swollen cheek & jaw. "Not NOW…"  
"Love…" Taker spoke a bare whisper when John removed his arm from Taker's hold & continued towards the room. Taker still followed John but the younger man shut the bathroom door before Taker could get there.

John began to fill the large tub making it nice & warm more towards hot. He just wanted to scrub all traces of the filth & betrayal he was feeling from his skin. He still couldn't believe Sam…he cared about her & then she pulls a stunt like this. Then Randy accusing HIM of being the attacker…he wasn't sure which hurt more.

He began to strip down his face wincing in discomfort, bordering on pain as he moved his arm to remove his shirt & then his pants the adrenaline fading allowing the pain to return to the lower region. He stepped into the tub once it was full lowering down into it. He was only in it a few minutes when he started to regret it as the very warm water was only causing an increase of blood flow through his body only increasing the pain.

"fuck, fuck , fuck…" John mumbled through gritted teeth as he tilted his head back against the tub. Tears slowly falling from his cheeks. Taker just on the other side of the door could not take much more of feeling John's distress. He knocked on the door.  
"I'm coming in." He called out before walking in. He paused seeing John laying in the tub near hyperventilation. "Love!" He walked over nearing the tub & lowered to one knee taking John's hand. His hand was shaking, his eyes closed.

"Calm down Love please." The worry in his voice. "What did they do?"  
"He…He be-believed her…th-then...St-stru-struck me…"  
Taker's eyes widened not wanting to believe Randy struck John on so many levels he could not believe that. One as a love one & two John being Randy's Master…either case it was not feasible that Randy strike John.

"What did she tell him?"  
"I-I assu-assaulted her."  
"What? John?"  
John slowly opened his eyes looking towards Taker. So much hurt in his blue orbs. "Yo-you believe me do-don't you?"  
"Of course I do Love, of course."  
John's teeth gritting as he shifted in the water. "He had another cursed dream…he saw me attack her."  
"What did happen where was he?"

John sighed telling Taker of the story of the club & then the pool. Taker closed his eyes with a sigh. "Let me help you out of there & tend to your injuries." John slowly nodded & went to try to stand Taker offered him a hand up grabbing a towel from a rack near by wrapping it around John who gave a hiss as it hit his back.

"So sorry Love."  
"As am I…I should of listened to you." Taker helped John into the bed room having him sit on the edge of the bed. Removing the towel Taker slowly took in the extent of John's injuries. In addition to the bruise to his face there was the now inflamed scratched to his back. John also informed him about Sam's grabbing his genitals. Sadly causing them to be firmly tugged when he shoved her away. He would not be surprised if he had scratches on it as well. It currently felt like it was on fire.

Taker pricked his finger giving John only a couple drops. No more should be needed. "Rest Love I will be back soon." John nodded as he moved to try to find a comfortable side.  
"I think we lost him…Even if we didn't I don't know if I would want him back right now." John's voice sounded cold…yet also some sense of being defeated.  
"It is ok Love…I will make things right…one way or another." Taker lightly rubbed John's arm before standing up leaving the room.

Taker grabbed his keys on the way out the front door. Getting on his bike he gunned the engine. He was not going to worry about sticking to the roads & cut his way through some of the open fields to get back to the cabin he knew Randy & that harpy of a woman was using. He slowed down as he was passing a cropping of trees. Something felt off & he stopped the bike getting closer to the disturbance.

"Randy?" Taker questioned himself about the source of the disturbance as he cut the engine stepping off the bike. He made his way into the grouping of trees looking around. The moon rested near its half life casting a dim glow over the grounds. He searched till he spotted Randy slumped on the ground shivering. Randy was out there without any kind of jacket. While the sun is out it was climbing in the 60's, but under the moon the air crept into the 40's. Taker moved over by him crouching down. "Randy?"

He reached out careful of where he touched him. "Answer me boy."  
"Ma-Master?" Randy's teeth near chattered.  
"Yes."  
"Dr-dream?"  
"Your not dreaming boy."  
"Fo-forgive me…"  
"We shall see…" Taker helped Randy up. Randy turned to look at Taker & quickly lowered his head. "What are you doing out here boy?"  
"Ne-needed to see Other Ma-master…I-I hu-hurt him…Ne-needed to apologies…I see I was wrong."  
"Why you here though?"  
"He has the car I was dri-driving Sir…ne-needed to wa-walk to house."

Taker took off the biker jacket he had on draping it over Randy's shoulders. "Hope this isn't to heavy for you boy…but I can't have you catch a death of a chill."  
"Th-thank you Master Taker…wh-what of you?"  
"The cold doesn't phase me much boy. Now come on."  
"Yes Sir." Taker lead Randy towards his bike helping him on still careful of his arm. He helps Randy get a firm hold on him before he start the bike again heading back towards the cabin.

Randy looked when they stopped again & saw Taker getting off. "Taker sir?"  
"First things first boy."  
"Ye-Yes sir, but wo.."  
"DON'T QUESTION ME!" Snapped at Randy full of rage.  
Randy's heart leaped in his throat. "So-sorry sir." Randy now slightly shaken out of fear carefully got off the bike following Taker inside the cabin looking around. Taker held out his hand & with out question Randy carefully took the jacket off his shoulders handing it back.

"Assume your rightful place boy." Randy lowered his head before lowering to his knees. "What happens in these next moments will decide your fate with us boy."  
"Yes Taker sir."  
"Where is she?"  
"She should be in the bedroom that still has the door shut, Sir."  
Taker rested the coat over a chair before walking over slowly opening the door seeing the woman on the bed asleep. He shuts the door moving back towards Randy as he pulls out his phone.

"Evening Joel….I hope I did not wake you…how long will it take to book a flight to St. Louis?…please do…One…not me…a house guest that has over stayed their welcome…yes I will need Kevin to come pick them up….They will be in cabin three…yes it may be a literal pick up…Thank you Joel good evening." He placed his phone back in his pocket looking down at Randy a cold fire in his eyes. "Follow me boy."  
"Yes sir."

Taker made his way towards the bedroom where Sam was sleeping. Pushing the door open he entered Randy moving the whole time on his knees. Taker Stopped just inside the room._ ~Stay~_ He saw Randy nod his head. Taker then made his way towards the bed. Randy could not help but be scared of what Taker had planned for Samantha.

Taker knelt on one knee by the bed. He removed his one glove lightly brushing her forehead. "Rest but open yourself to me…do you hear me?"  
"Ye-yes?" Her voice soft a dreamy whisper.  
"Good…Did John attack you tonight."  
"John? No never…he's too good for that."  
"Did you attack Him?"  
"I didn't mean to hurt him. He was too stiff…I just wanted to show what I thought of him."

"But you did hurt him. Why did you tell Randy John hurt you?"  
"I didn't. He came to me asking what John did to me & I just broke down. He asked if I was hurt & I told him no."  
"Why go after John if you love Randy?"  
"Because if I could get John to be attracted to me too…Randy wouldn't need to compete between us. We all could be happy…here."  
"Why here…why not back in St. Louis?"  
"More security here, obviously John isn't afraid to live up his wealth. Randy is content as it is."

"So it was the wealth John was showing that caused you to act?"  
"Some yes, John is a very handsome man. I would not of minded sharing my bed with both to see I stay secure."  
Taker turned his gaze looking at Randy._ ~So boy…now seeing her colors do you plan to stay by her side or ours.?~_  
"Yours Master." Randy's voice low as he moved the best he could with his arm to bow low to the ground. Tears pricking at his eyes wanting to fall.

Taker focuses back on Sam. "Listen close, you shall continue to rest until you come to land back in St. Louis. You went on a relaxing trip to visit a long time friend. While on that trip you came to realize you needed to be a strong, independent, woman. You & Randy do not walk the same path anymore. You just need to figure the best way to let him down. You did not come to Texas this year, nor have you seen this place or know of John's life these past few days." Taker Lightly presses his hand against Sam's temple. "Am I understood?"  
"Un-understood."

Taker stood up moving past Randy into the main room of the cabin. _~You may follow.~_ Randy raised back to kneeling stance following after Taker. "You may speak."  
"I am so truly sorry master. I never thought she looked at me or John as a security blanket for her financial means. I just thought she loved me…like I did her."  
"Just remember your choice boy…you heard I have already started the hands in motion I can not take it back without undoing the rest."  
"It is for the best sir."

"Good." Taker moved to sit on the couch resting his head in his hands. He looked tired.  
"Master?"  
"I will be fine…I can rest after Kevin arrives."  
"What will be of me now?"  
"If not for your injury you would be due just punishment. You will still be punished, don't think you won't be."  
"Of cour-course not Master Taker."  
"I am not casting you out even if a piece of me thinks I should. You STRUCK your other Master." Randy trembled almost feeling the rage that crept below the surface of Taker. "You raised question of his actions, his integrity, his loyalty."  
"I-I-I know sir…I knew I was wrong only after it was too late. That is why I was in the field Master…I wished to be by his side to beg forgiveness as I am now yours."

"I will tell him of your wishes…the call will be his when he will forgive you…if he does."  
"If?"  
"Yes if…as I already stated boy…you injured more than just his body…you damaged something even more important that can be fragile & harder to repair…his trust." Randy hung his head shoulder slumping to lose John's trust in him would be to lose everything. The trust went past that of lovers, past that of John even being his master…to lose his trust would be to lose his friendship.

Randy stayed where he was when a knock came at the door. Taker got up moving to answer it. "Evening Kevin."  
"Taker sir."  
"She is sleeping back in the left room follow me." Taker lead the large man to the room with Sam. "She should not be a problem for you."  
"Of course." Randy watched as the large man carried Sam out of the room almost bridal fashion. Taker followed after Kevin but then stopped. "Go retrieve her bag boy. You may get up."  
"Yes sir." Randy got up quickly moving to his bedroom zipping Sam's suit case bringing it out with his good arm. He stepped outside into the brisk air to see a black town car with tinted windows. Kevin came over grabbing the suitcase from Randy loading it into the trunk.

Kevin walks over to Taker a faint bow. "Anything else sir."  
"Yes escort her on the flight. I am to be alerted if she comes to prior to the pilot getting clearance to land."  
"Of course sir." He turns getting into the passenger side of the front. The car then pulls away.  
"Back inside boy."  
"Yes sir." Randy turns moving back inside. Taker follows after him shutting the door with such force the hinges rattle.

"You know as us both being your Master I would be in full right to strike you down were you stand boy!" Taker's voice a low snarl.  
"Yes master…I am ready for any punishment you deem fit."  
"Let's see if you are prepared for this one." Taker slowly stalks around Randy as if preparing his next move. The cold yet fiery gaze of his master made the fine hairs on his body stand on end. Taker stopped his movement behind Randy.

"You are exiled from the main house. You will remain out here until farther notice. You are not to make contact with John unless he approaches you first. I will inform Hunter that because of your injury you will not be attending the hall of fame festivities tomorrow night…" He glances at his watch. "Actually tonight. I do not even know it John will feel up to attending because of your actions boy. Have I made myself clear?"  
"Yes sir…I am to not leave here except to go to Mania Sunday…even there I am not to interact with Master John unless he does so first."  
"Exactly…Night boy."  
"Ni-night Master." Taker moved grabbing his coat before stalking from the cabin & back on his bike taking off for the main house.

Randy moved making sure the door was closed & he moved to strip down as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower before trying to get sleep. He already knew he would be back where he felt the most comfortable & now the most appropriate…the floor. His actions that night made him lower than low. He knew even if not said Taker had shown mercy in just exiling from the house. Taker would have had the right & been justified to of thrown Randy out of their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)  
**

April 5, 2009

Randy woke up that morning slowly standing up from where he slept that night stretching out his body a hiss of pain as he moved the left arm. "Just great…Hope doc clears me." He then headed for the bathroom, he stopped in the living room seeing his suitcases near the door. He moved over to them seeing a note on top along with a set of keys.

Picking the paper up he opened it reading it over._ 'Remember what I said. Let him dictate the pace. I figured you would need these today. Remember you are needed at the arena to see the Doc & revamp your match. Out front is your ride for the day. Till next boy, Taker_  
_PS. Don't forget we have not abandoned you, just disciplining also John needs his space.'_

Randy folded the note back up clenching it in his hand bringing it to his chest as he lowered his head. His chest heaving as he tried to control the emotion wanting to rip through his body. Tears coming to the surface being reminded how bad he hurt John in only span of a few seconds. The tears also had a hint of joy when reminded that he Masters have not left him.

The gesture of Taker brining his bags, making sure he had a car & his gear…even if he could not be in their presence face to face…his one Master still made sure he had what was needed while the other was healing from his ill actions. He brought the hand with the note to his lips kissing the back of the hand. Before he moved placing the folded note in the front pocket of his bag.

Opening his main suitcase Randy pulled out a set of clothing for the day opting for sweat pants & a tee shirt. Moving to the shower he set a nice warm spray allowing it to pelt his skin as he washed up. The note helped, but he still felt lost. Besides the note he had been in isolation for over 24 hours. Over 24 hours with no contact from anyone. Granted he could have called someone, but he knew this was a punishment so he shouldn't reach out unless it was an emergency.

Once he was done he stepped from the shower drying himself off before dressing for the day. The shoulder wanting to protest as he lifted the arm to place the shirt on. "Damn you…come on!" He hissed at himself in frustration. If he couldn't even get dressed without issue how the hell would Hunter & him work a match. Working the shirt on he grabs his gear case & heads out grabbing something to eat on the way to the arena.

Pulling up to the lot he gets stopped by security asking for his ID. At first he felt they were nuts, but did as was requested of him removing his wallet & pulling out his employee card. He then was waved through. Finding a spot he left his gear in the trunk heading inside to track down the doctor. It still being morning there was fewer people milling about.

He got to the trainers room & stopped seeing Hunter in there.  
"Ah so the kid didn't forget us." Hunter smiled over at Randy. "So trying to get out of my kicking your ass by playing hero."  
"Very funny Hunter…very funny."  
The smile fades slightly from Hunter face. "Hey all seriousness I'm sorry what happened Randy."  
"Yeah so am I." His head lowered a little.

"What you think doc will have bad news."  
"Well it is still pretty bum."  
"Ah…well she should be right back." Hunter leaned against the wall looking him over. "What on your mind kid?"  
"Honestly a lot…but if I get cleared I'll need to push it behind me till after the show. I can't allow my head to be out of the game for both our sakes."

"Personal problems?"  
"Yeah…" Randy lifted his head looking at Hunter then glancing around. "Maybe in private once we see what the results are." Hunter just gave a nod as the Dr. came in.  
"Morning Mr. Orton."  
"Morning Doc."  
"OK can you please remove your shirt so I can see how well the stitches are holding."  
Randy nodded carefully removing the shirt determined not to cringe as he did so.

The doctor grabbed a pair of gloves putting them on before moving to check the shoulder. "I forgot to warn you about getting them wet didn't I?"  
"Yes it there a…Problem?" He cringed when she manipulated the shoulder.  
"No should still be ok…just need to make sure you take a small cloth & press it firmly to dry it out. Let me see your range of motion….within reason of course. Both arms so I can compare the two. If you feel a pull in the left arm lower the range."

Randy nodded before doing shoulder rotations. Some of the range was limited on that side Randy still tried to look hopeful. The doctor looked between the two men.  
"Come on doc spit it out." Ordered Hunter. "Can he compete?"  
"You know best for him would be more rest. But he can compete if careful. I know you both being right handed try to work towards the left. You are going to have to remember to work towards his right. I will also wrap the shoulder the try to stabilize it more after Mr. Orton is changed for the ring."  
"Thanks doc." Randy told her.  
"Sure thing. I still advise you two doing a walk through."  
"We will get it done doc." Hunter told her. "Ready Randy?"  
"Yeah." He grabbed his shirt following Hunter through the back to his locker room. Hunter held the door for Randy to pass him. Following after him locking the door.

Randy looked around. "Shawn's over at axxess for now. So What's wrong, what do you think might be preventing you from staying focused tonight?" Hunter asked as he moved to sit down on the couch in the room.  
"Well…Friday night I fucked up big time…I don't know if you were told about my girlfriend showing up?"  
"Yeah…well sort of…Samantha right?"  
"Yeah…well she isn't anymore."  
"OK…"  
"Um…well something happened between her & John."  
"HOLD ON WHAT? John? Taker must have been livid."

Randy sighed closing his eyes lowering his head. "Hunt please…"  
"Sorry go on…"  
"I reacted sort of like you did…I thought John approached her…I wasn't with them I was back in the cabin resting. I accused John of actually assaulting her. He was livid because I was believing her over him. He called her out of name saying my believing her it was only a matter of time before she moved to another guys bed…so…so I slapped him. I wasn't thinking…I just reacted.

That was when he showed me the scratches she gave him on his back when he pushed her away from him. He took off after that…Taker came out that night to see us. Sam was asleep & he did something to her to have her talk while still asleep about that night. I had a feeling already I was wrong. Her own words confirmed it.

Taker had her sent away. It will be over next time I go to St. Louis. Taker had me removed from the main house…I have not had contact with him or John since very late Friday night."

"That's why neither of you made it to the show last night."  
"Guess so. That is why I wasn't…I didn't know about John."  
"Well all I can say is I am sorry about Sam & as for John & Taker give it time. They didn't totally throw you out as much as giving you a time out as well as John. I am sure he is a mix of hurt, saddened & infuriated over your actions towards him. Taker needed you two apart for yours & John's safety & well-being."

"I guess so…just hurts."  
"Yeah it can kid…well shall we head to the ring & see if it is free?" Randy nodded & they headed out of the locker room moving towards the front. The ring was empty with tech moving about working on last-minute preps. Both guys made they way into the ring. "You know once they tape that the fans are going to expect me to target it."  
"Yeah I know…I'll just need to deal."  
They map out the first main string. "Or just suggest to the doc to not wrap it…just cover it. Nothing for me to grab."  
They start a walk through for the next major string. "What you don't want to play up what happened?"

"Oh we still may you will see when we get to the back…I just don't want to really hurt you anymore Ran you know that?"  
"Yeah Hunt I know." Hunter went to slam Randy & his back arched from the mat.  
"OH FU…" He sort of mouthed the rest.  
"How bad?" Hunter tried to offer a hand up.  
"Like a hot poker jabbing into it." Randy grunted as he stood up.  
"You really sure you don't want to follows doctors advice?" Hunter truly sounded worried.  
"I'll deal…we the main event remember."  
"Yeah hard to forget…I just don't want you getting nerve damage or anything from this. Let's move to the back & make a phone call."  
"Um, sure." They made they way to the back. Hunter led Randy back to his locker room sitting down after grabbing his phone.

Hunter looked over at Randy as he scrolled his contacts. "I am making a call & don't want any lip out of you over it." Randy nodded even jokingly did the zipped lip motion. Finding the contact Hunter dialed. "Morning to you too sunshine…got a favor & partly wondered why you didn't do it already…yeah that…well he still pretty banged up & sore….ok fine yes it's more than that…the doctor said he can perform but she would advise against it…we tried reworking aspects of the match...but you know how the heat of the moment can be…If I drop him the wrong way or accidentally grapple the wrong arm…Screw it I don't want this to shelf him for who knows how long just because he tried to save someone life & do his job….I'm not guilting you…once he is in his gear the docs going to tape him no one will see it…hmm I forgot that part…I'll ask him & let you know when you arrive…yep later."

Hunter hung up the phone setting it aside.  
"Was that…" Randy began to ask.  
"Yep…I know what he can do to help ya kid."  
"So what did you forget?"  
"Even if he heals you the stitches will still be in the skin. He doesn't know if they will be harder to removed or not, which means they will hurt like a bitch."  
"Well even if they heal on their own they will hurt when removed."  
"So still have him go ahead?"  
"Yeah sure as you said then we don't need to worry about me causing more damage…I will just need to play it up."  
"Yep we can have doc wrap you like first planned I will just try not to work it too loose."

"Yeah now what was this about playing on the injury to the fans?"  
"OH yeah.." Hunter got up moving to his bag pulling out a few sheets of paper. "While some of the guys heard what happened most are still in the dark. The fan definitely are in the dark so we sort of threw this together." He handed Randy the paper before sitting back down. He looked them over then at Hunter.

"So you want you & the McMahon's seem even more desperate or out for revenge for the punts & what I did to 'poor dear Stephanie'."  
"That pretty much sums it up. We will record you coming into the building with some security. Then have Josh ask you about the man power while they are taping you."  
"How that gonna work if they wanted to do that after I changed?"  
"I'll talk to the doc figure all they need is your shirt off…don't see why it can't be before."  
"Fine. Gonna go to catering see what they may have out early."  
"No problem kid get going."

Randy got up heading for the door. "Hunter?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will I ever not be a kid to you?"  
"Your not a kid Randy…just a name for you being younger & the fact I helped train you in the trenches."  
Randy nodded "Guess I can accept that." He walked out moving to catering throwing together a sandwich & a bottle of water.

Randy got up after he was gone & tracked down Legacy's room for the night. Finding it he walked in sinking into the couch just closing his eyes to relax a bit.  
"Hey boss what's up?" Randy's eyes opened to see Ted standing over him.  
"What time is it?" Randy asked not realizing he zoned out.  
"Almost two."  
"Damn was out more than I thought. I was gonna call you & Cody in earlier. We have a could promos to cut."  
"What for tonight?"  
"Yeah…something happened that we now need to work in. Well sort of."  
"What happened."

"I'll wait for Cody to get here."  
Almost as if on cue. The door slams open with a displeased Cody walking in. "Which of you fuckers did it?!"  
"Whoa there Cody." Randy started putting his hands up in a halt motion.  
"Which of us did what?" Ted asked.  
Cody shut the door behind him. "Which of you snitched out my brother!"  
"Whoa it wasn't me Codes…"  
"Don't fucking call me that right now. This isn't the time to try to be all chummy chummy with me Randy."  
"Did you get the full story from him Cody?" Randy asked as he stood up from the couch cringing.  
"No…He is wondering who I told besides you two…I didn't tell anyone else."

"You told him you told us?" Ted asked  
"Well yeah…"  
"Great fucking great."  
"What the big deal if he knows?" Wondered Randy.  
"Just the association."  
"Makes you sounds suspicious Ted."  
"Suspicious of what?"  
"Cody you want to clue him in or should I?"

Cody looked between the two stopping on Randy. "How the hell do you think you know what I am talking about."  
"Because I walked in on it & saved him."  
"WHAT!?"  
Randy sighed. "Yeah…I walked in on Dustin & his friend Kale getting attacked."  
"Oh shit…" Cody looks down. The rage draining from his voice. "I had no clue."  
"Well that now explains why Dustin never called I told him to get my number from you."

"Wait a moment Randy…you risked you neck for one of thos…"  
"DON'T" Randy quickly snapped at Ted. "…What ever slanderous term ready to pass your lips for someone of they sexual preference DON'T say it. Because of those close minded bastards I now need to deal with this." Randy turned showing them the stitched gash. A faint gasp from both guys. "So yeah I don't feeling like hearing any more bigoted comments. AM I CLEAR!"  
"Yes boss." Meekly replied Ted.  
"Of course not…damn Randy…how bad is it?"

"Bad enough that Hunter & I had to remap a lot of the match. We need to cut two promos…the three of us coming in to the arena with a few security members. Then a second of the three of us in the trainer's room with me getting taped for tonight. Josh will be coming in asking about the security. The story the fans are going to get is that Hunter hired someone to 'take me out'." Randy looked more at Cody. "Did your brother come in with you?"  
"No he should be here soon with Dad though why?"  
"I want to talk to him before we roll…I want to make sure he is ok with us using what happened."  
Cody nods. "I'll call & see how far out they are."  
"Thanks."

Cody pulls out his phone calling Dustin first but didn't get an answer so he then tried his dad. "Hey pop…well few things. Is Dust still mad at me?…dad I swear I only told those two…they wouldn't stoop that low, besides I was just told something by Randy…Yep so you were told…It's ok pop…Well Randy would like to see Dustin once you guys get here…yeah I'll hold." Cody could head Dusty move the phone away covering it. He then got back on a second later. "He does, ok I'll wait your call pop, bye."

He hung up the phone looking at Randy who was back on the couch. "They are maybe 10 minutes out, Dustin says he would like to see you too." Ted makes faint gag noise. "Not like that you prev."  
"Well if he is coming here I'm bugging for a bit." Ted moves to the door.  
"What scared you catch something just being in the same room with him…god you are sickening Ted…what ever happened to tolerance?"  
Ted just shook his head walking out.

"In all honesty Cody…Ted is to outspoken about his feelings on the subject…it would be like a big neon sign pointing at him that he is guilty."  
"Too obvious?"  
"I would think so…be honest who knows who could have over heard you two either around the arena…or where ever you two were on valentines when he told you."  
"How did…"  
"Well I heard part of your argument at the arena last week."  
"Shit…"

"It's ok Cody it's being checked into…I am sure you saw the heightened security when you pulled into the lot."  
"Yeah I did…that's because of what happened to Dust & you?"  
"Yep."  
"Fuck man…how bad was it?"  
"Four guys…at least two were armed."  
"Shit…glad it wasn't worse."  
"Yeah me too."

The two chilled till Cody's phone rang. "Hello...Hey pop…um you guys can come back to our room it's more private…yep see you in a bit." He hung up & Randy moved to get up before the other two Rhodes showed up. A knock on the door & Cody went to get it greeting his dad & brother. Dusty walked over to Randy looking him over before giving him a big smile. "Thanks a bunch Randy."  
"Not needed sir."  
"Nonsense my boy & his friend both told me what you did. Instead of the celebration of tonight I may have been planning a sadder event if not for ya."

Randy tried not to blush as Dustin walked over. "How are you by the way?" Dustin asked worry etched his face.  
Randy looked up at Dustin. "I'll live, just tender a bit if I move the wrong way. They clearing me for tonight."  
"Good, good…I feel real bad if helping me had shelf ya."  
"No…just try to take it easy after tonight. You know promos & things… speaking of, I wanted your ok on something?"  
"What?" Randy fills him in on the promo cuts for that night. "Yeah that cool by me. Thanks for considering asking me."  
"Only right…how's your chest?"  
"Healing slowly…no clue if it will scar at all or not. They gave me a lotion that numbs the pain and another to use to hopefully minimize any scars from forming."

"Glad to hear it."  
"Hey even if there is…I'm alive." Dustin smiles warming. "That what matters most. I just won't be going topless any time soon. I can deal with that. My ring gear is a full suit so that won't be an issue. Oh…Kale wanted to make sure you knew he sends his thanks as well. Also to be careful out there tonight."  
"Tell him thanks & I will…Hunter & I are both professionals & worked out any changes we needed"  
"Well in that case I guess we will leave you guys so you can get your shots in."  
"Yep later Dustin…Dusty a pleasure as always." Both men nodded before leaving. Randy then looks at Cody. "Shall we track down the cry baby, grab security & a crew to get this done?"

"Sounds good to me." The two headed out finding Ted in catering chatting with Maryse.  
"Ted let's get rolling." Randy said behind him.  
Ted turned his head looking. "You two done with the whole love-in thing." Randy lowers a glare at him. "Don't get me started Ted now move it."  
"Yes sir." Ted gulped as he stood up following Randy as they tracked the camera crew to follow them for an outdoor shot. He talked to production about who was going to be the stand ins for security at the arena for the two promos. Heading out everyone got into place. The first cut was the camera showing Legacy rolling up. Security approaching the car. Them stepping out retrieving bags. Randy only rolled the one case with is good arm while Cody had his own bags plus Randy's smaller bag slung over his shoulder. The three headed into the arena two security members in front, & two more followed behind.

The next cut was set up & Randy along with Cody & Ted moved to the trainer's room with the four 'security' members posted outside. The camera comes in along with Josh seeing the trainer looking over Randy's arm.  
"Randy, mind if I ask you a few questions?"  
Randy looks at Josh with a dark glare. "Actually I do, but go ahead anyway."  
"Um..what's up with the added man power?"

Randy rolls his neck drawing in a breath through clenched teeth. "You see Josh…I found out a few nights ago exactly how cowardice Triple H can be. He is so protective of his 'dear sweet Stephanie' & that title he was willing to stoop to any level to do so." He hissed in pain looking at the trainer. "CAREFUL!" He then looked back at Josh. "Including paying off a hotel clerk for a copy of my hotel key & paying someone to break into me room to try to eliminate me." The trainer is already working on covering the shoulder with padded gauze & wrapping it with tape. "Well the best they got was winging me…but that won't stop me from getting what is rightfully mine tonight. The title & my revenge, screw it…if Stephanie is ringside…" He smirks "Maybe I'll have her help me celebrate." He blew kiss at camera before focusing back on the trainer.

"Thank you Randy." Josh told him before the camera cut. The camera crew walked out & Josh stayed back a moment. "I really hope you will be ok?"  
"It'll be fine Josh…thanks." The trainer finishing & Randy hopped off the table making his way back to Legacy's locker room to get ready. The guys were relaxing not brining up the subject of the hotel again. Randy was not in the mood to get in a fight with Ted again.

Just before the start of the Diva's match Ted said he was going for a walk. "Tell Rys we said hi." Yelled Cody & Ted just waved him off. A few moments later Randy got a text message.  
_'Meet in electric room B4 in five.'_ The message was from Taker's phone. "I'll be right back Codes." Randy told him standing.  
"What's up."  
"Hunt just wants to go over something. I guess still worried over the shoulder."  
"OK Man I'm gonna check on Dust."  
"Yeah man go have fun remember you & Ted aren't needed till near the end." Randy took off looking at the doors for B4 same time shooting Hunter a text that he is his cover to go see Taker.

Finding the room Randy looked around before going in. The room was mostly dark a dim light coming from the small lights on a board across the room.  
"Taker?"  
"Good timing boy."  
"Ye-yes sir."  
"Step forward." Randy did not seeing the shadow move behind him locking the door. "Stop." Randy heard the faint foot steps a hand resting on his good shoulder. "Relax it is like any other time."  
"Yes sir…thank you."

Next Randy felt was Taker placing his finger near Randy's lips. He parted them drawing the finger into his mouth sucking it lightly. "That's good boy." Taker's other hand brushing Randy's cheek. Even if he could not see his Master hearing his voice & feeling his touch brought slight comfort to him. Randy parted his lips as Taker pulled away his finger. "It will take a few minutes for the full effect."

"Thank you again master…I know you did not have to."  
"I hate seeing either of my boys hurt."  
Randy gave a sigh. "How is John anyways."  
"You can ask me yourself." John's voice still told the pain he felt.  
"Jo-umm"  
"John is fine Randy…Just John & Randy…no master, no sir pushing that all aside you hurt me…even if you didn't have my heart…as your friend, you hurt me."

"I'm sorry John…I wish I could take it back. I had no clue her true colors…even before Taker showed up I realized my mistake….I wanted to tell you."  
"I heard."  
"Do you forgive me? Knowing I can not see you two…be around you two…I don't know how long I can stand the isolation."

He felt someone he was guessing John place a hand on both shoulders. The left was still slightly tender but not nearly as painful as before. He felt John place their foreheads together making their mouths only a few scarce inches apart. John's voice a faint pained whisper. "I love you Randy…But I don't know how soon I can trust you again so close to my heart…I am sorry."  
"As am I John…how can I make it up?"  
"I don't know…I just don't know…" John moved his hands to Randy's head lightly tilting his head forward pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"For Monday you are to stay in the cabin…once we are on the road again you may travel again with us, be in the suites…but once more sleep alone."  
"I-I still was…"  
John gave a faint sigh. "That was going to change after we claimed you…this blow set things back a bit."  
"I-I understand…" Randy closed his eyes seeing how much one action can change things. "Thank you for giving me another chance John."  
"While I am scared to let you close to my heart Randy…you still have part of it…I do love you even with the pain. Be careful out there tonight."  
"You too…both of you."

"We need to wrap this we can't be seen leaving together." Taker informed them from behind Randy. John looked through the darkness.  
"You first, your match is before ours."  
"OK See you after the show." Taker headed for the door light pierced the room briefly before the door closed again.  
"I meant every word the good & the bad."  
"I know John…I know…I love you too…both of you…knowing how much I hurt you…"

"Yeah I know you nearly froze because of it…touching…just give it time." Randy felt John lightly hold his face. He could lightly feel John's breath on his face. Then it stopped. "I want to…but I can't…not yet." John then turned leaving the room checking the hall before he took off for his assigned room.

Randy stayed there a few minutes the different thoughts through his head. He was feeling better physically & mentally. They confirmed they still cared for him…it would just take time to get back in their good graces. He stepped in the hall texting Hunter that everything was set & clear. He made his way back to the legacy locker room to wait for his cue to move to the gorilla spot.

The show went off as planned & Randy changed to head back to the complex & deal with his last day of full exile. It was not as lonely as he was tired & knew it would be over soon. He went to bed that night with at least a sliver of hope that things will work out.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)  
**

May 15, 2009

John & Randy were relaxing in the suite watching TV. Randy sat on the floor next to John's leg. Once in a while John would look down casting glances at the younger man debating if he was ready to move past the pain. He knew why Randy had done it. Could he fully fault the guy? How would he of reacted if in his shoes? What if he was burdened by these visions? Would he be able to separate fact from fiction?

John reached down placing his hand on Randy's arm that was resting on his leg. That was pretty much the extend of the contact between them over the last month. "Randy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Come up here please." Randy lifted his head as if debating the request. He slowly got up, dressed in only jeans. Once again when in the suite he was either topless or nude. John waited till Randy was seated next to him. He then wrapped an arm around the younger man pulling him against him.

John leaned over kissing his cheek. "You ok John?"  
"Yeah…" He moves to look at Randy better. Taking his other had he stokes Randy's cheek. "Look at me please." Randy turns his had to study John's face. "I am ready to move past what happened…please I don't want her brought up again."

"I won't I promise."  
John slowly nodded before he leaned forward planting a light kiss to Randy's lips. He then pulled back slightly. "Get over here…I want to feel you." Randy was more than willing to obey that request moving to straddle John's lap before their lips met again in a more heated kiss. It was only a few moments before both men were fully savoring the taste of the other's mouth. Soft moans came from between their lips.

Randy's head tilted back allowing John's lips to suck on the soft flesh of his throat "Please take me John…" Randy panted. "As my lover…or my master…I don't care...please just take me…" John lightly bit right near Randy's Adam's apple getting a shutter from the younger man. "Yes master…" John's rough action told Randy which he would be dealing with.

"Go to the bed & strip for me."  
"Yes master." Randy pulled from John making his way to the bedroom quickly removing his jeans & briefs. John followed behind him making quick work of his clothing as well. He then started to climb up the bed till he hovered over Randy capturing his lips again. Randy moaned at the warmth radiating from John's body. He had missed the older man so much in this manner.

His month of 'punishment' he had not been able to touch John or Taker in any way. He laid there as John began the slow trip down Randy's body lightly licking then nipping at the skin. Paying focus on his nipples then the defined abs before reaching his groin & hard member. John only briefly ran his tongue over it lapping the dew already gathering at the head. He then slipped lower.

"Open yourself to me." Randy shuttered as he pulled his knees back towards his body. John looked over Randy's ass before using both hands to pull about the rounded flesh. John moved his lips to the puckered flesh kissing it before flicking his tongue over it. Randy moaned softly. John used his hands to hold Randy still as his lips made contact again this time lightly sucking on the ring of flesh before puffing the air back out causing the ring to give tiny spasms.

"Oh fuck John…oh god…" Randy moaned. He has had his ass licked & tongued before, but this it the first it had actually been sucked on. John pulled back just slightly spitting on the ring of flesh before repeating the action the moisture creating more of a suction. Randy tried to wiggle under John's ministrations.

Next John flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh before plunging the wet appendage into Randy's hot body. "God John…pl-please fuck me…No more I just want to in me."  
John climbed back up Randy's body bracing one arm next to his head the other helping him line up with Randy's entrance. Rich lust filled blue eyes piercing into rich steel grey. John teased his head over the puckered ring his precum slicking the surface more. "Is this what you want."  
"Ye-yes…Please…please show me I am worthy of your claim."

John faintly smiled as he pressed more against Randy's body the head slipping just past the outer ring. Randy could not fully read the intent of the smile as his eyes closed trying to relax wanting the intrusion into his body. "Pl-please more…All of you please."  
"Open your eyes than." Randy opened them to still be looking into John's eyes. The older man took a hold of Randy's legs before thrusting himself in one sift movement impaling Randy fully.

Randy's back arched as he bit his lip to prevent a scream…he wanted & needed it hard & rough. John was more the willing to oblige. Randy slowly relaxed & a faint nod of his head John began to move. It was not soft & sweet, but hard & fast. John's mouth descended on Randy's allowing the younger man to scream into the elder's mouth. John gave low lustful growls as he ravaged Randy's body.

A dark look when John pulled his lips to look down at Randy. His voice a rich husky whisper."You…are…mine…"  
"Ye-yes."  
"SAY IT!"  
"I…I…am….yo-yours…" Randy moaned his head pressing hard on the pillow.  
"Heart & soul…"  
"Ye-yes Jo-John…my he-heart & so-soul are yo-yours…" John gave a few harder & sharper thrusts before stilling in Randy's body. Randy gave a shutter actually feeling John filling him with his essence.

The last time…his birthday Randy's mind was so lost in everything to remember the actual sensation. John slowly started to pull out & Randy quickly grabbed John by his arms. "Pl-please don't rush…ju-just want to feel us together…please."

"Don't you want me to finish you?"  
"If you want use your hand…I just want to feel connected…please John…" John nodded taking his one hand he slicked it with some of his own saliva before grabbing a hold of Randy's neglected member stroking it firmly. "Oh yes…just like that…yes… th-thank you." Randy moaned between words as John worked him faster. John shivered feeling Randy's ass twitching & pulsating around his sensitive member still buried deep in him.

John groaned wanting to rock his hips feeling Randy's hot walls along his member already growing heated again. "Fuck you feel nice Randy…" Randy shuttered feeling John slowly moving again the same time the space growing tighter as John gained his second arousal.  
"Damn I really do it for you don't I John?"  
"Yeah…" John panted. "That's wh-what you get for me staying."  
"I-I don't mind…"  
"You ready to explode Randy…ready for me to see you come undone."  
"Ye-yes John…Yes…"

John moved just right to brush over Randy's sweet bundle of nerves capturing his lips as he came spraying his essence between their bodies. John pulled away looking down at Randy's flushed skin. He dipped his head running his tongue along Randy's pecs a faint erotic mix of their sweat & Randy's sexual essence. "John stopped & slowly pulled out.

"Yo-you do-don't need to st-stop…" Randy panted exhaustion kicking in.  
"Yes I do…I don't want to make you raw back there…plus I know it would only turn you on…It would take too long to get me off again." John laid next to Randy just giving him soft kisses as he started to stroke himself feeling Randy trying not to doze off. "It's ok…sl-sleep…we can shower when we wake…" A faint smile on his lips. "Who knows Taker may like seeing we fully made up."

Randy weakly nodded closing his eyes as John drew close to him. He was sure his sounds of self pleasure will entice good dreams in Randy. John's heated moans his own essence slicked his hand sliding up & down his shaft until he came for the second time. John barely had the energy to move his hand let alone get up. Sleep quickly over too him as well.

* * *

Meanwhile

Taker was backstage at the arena talking to Kane hearing word of new talent coming in. Taker & to a point Kane being veterans in the business it was not uncommon to see them floating around offering advice or help. Their 'auras' could scare most people away, but once you were around or saw some of those that had been a round longer approach them the rookies soon learned. The two were talking as they were moving down the hall.

"Shaunessy! Just a moment Playa." Called Teddy Long down another hall. Something bout that name stopped Taker in his tracks. Kane at first did not even notice Taker was no longer walking with him.  
"Aye Mr. Long what I do for ya Fella?" A rich Irish brogue filled the air. Taker almost blinked before moving towards the direction of Teddy.  
"Teddy is just fine. Just wanted to wish you good luck I know how rough the audience can be before we go to air. They know we not on air they can be more brutal with their mouths."  
"I ain't scared Teddy. Ye think their mouths can be bad ye should see Friday nights in the old water holes back home…Actually any nigh for that mater." A thick hardy laugh filled the air.

Taker turned the corner to see a broad shouldered male with fiery spiky hair facing Teddy Long laughing. "Well still best luck to you Shaunessy "  
"Please Teddy if we be on first name tis Sheamus."  
"OK Sheamus…." Teddy looked behind Sheamus seeing Taker there. "Yo Deadman…how you holding?"  
"Good as always Teddy." His voice the normal resonating drone. Sheamus turned to look at who Teddy was addressing. He offered a light smile unsure how to approach the icon of the business. Taker felt something he had not for quite some time. His heart wanting to lodge in his throat, the face…the face was one he had nearly forgotten. Seeing it in the flesh snapped the faded memory back into clear focus._ 'No…ca-can't be.'_ Taker looked a bit pale…even more then normal.

"You ok Dead man?" Teddy asked. Taker had to rip his gaze from the new guy.  
"Yeah…maybe something I ate Teddy."  
"OK Go take it easy…if you don't feel better go see doc."  
"Will do Teddy." He turned to head back down the hall Sheamus' presence was unsettling.  
"Pardon me…Undertaker?" Sheamus called out. Taker stopped lowering his head. He could hear the new guy approaching him.  
"Yes?" Taker slowly droned turning his head to look at Sheamus. An action he would regret coming even more face to face with the face of his past. Blue eyes almost as enchanting as John's looked back into his emerald ones. His heart raced but his face remained stone.

"I hope ya feel better…just saying tis a pleasure to meet ye even if brief…perhaps if tis ok I can take ya for a pint & pick ya brain."  
"Maybe…I'll need to get back to ya on that one." Shaemus bowed his head with a smile before walking away. Taker shook his head before heading back the way her came coming across Kane.

"There you are…where the hell you vanish to?" Kane looked at him. "You ok? How I put this nicely? Taker you look like you seen a ghost & that is saying a lot for you."  
Taker slowly moved his head looking at Kane. "Because I think I just did."  
"What you talking about."  
Taker slowly shook his head moving down the hall. "Forget it."

"HOLD UP!" Kane followed after him grabbing him by the shoulder. "Don't drop a comment like that & then tell me to forget it…what is going on?"  
Taker grabbed Kane by the shoulder leading him down a service corridor. "I need your vow you won't have a word of this pass your lips…EVER" Kane's eyes widened it had been quite some time since Taker asked that of him. Taker knew how hard it was to keep secrets from his Lil ones. Taker saw him stalling. "Forget it as I said." Taker turned to walk away.

"OK OK I swear it…" Kane sighed when Taker stopped. "What ever it is I see it eating you alive till you tell someone. I swear from your lips, to my ears…then no farther."  
Taker moved back till he was in front of Kane looking to make sure no one else was around. "I swear I just saw Sean…MY Sean."  
"What?" Kane nearly whispered trying to register what Taker said. "Your first love?" Taker slowly nodded. "How…but I tho…I thought John was…"  
"We never knew either way…How I was drawn to him…It either was him…or I felt his spirits blessing maybe…" Taker hung his head running his hands over his head & through his long hair. "Twas like lookin through a door to thee past." His southern drawl fading slightly into the old brogue.

"Taker snap out of it!" Taker shook his head looking at Kane. "You were even slipping back into your ol'world accent."  
"Fuck." Taker growled under his breath. "I can't afford to do that."  
"No kidding. Even if by some strange change this guy really is his reincarnation…so what? You have someone you love already…two for that fact. Who is to say he remembers any of his old self…IF it is even him?"

"What if it is? What if he does? Or even if he doesn't now…who is to say exposure around me won't trigger it."  
"And what of who you already have Taker? What of them? Fine…Fine I'll humor you…lets say by some twisted chance of fate this guy really hold the soul you think he may….that you some how awaken that part of him…and because of that he wants you…wants to have back what was lost…What about those you claim to love…was it a lie?"

Taker lowers his head. "It wasn't a lie…"  
"Wasn't? Wasn't? You saying it now would be!"  
"I will always care about them."  
"That is not the same as love…you better figure out where those boys fit into your life. It doesn't matter if this guy is him or not…where do they fit in your life? Back to this new guys…say it is who you think…and you some how wake the old him…the soul you lost…how do you think he will feel about the new you. Remember you are not the man you where back then when he knew you. You changed many times over. While John brought light into it…in many accounts you are still a dark soul. Would or could Sean deal with that?"

"I don't know…I am confused on it all…"  
"Well since you are not on the card I suggest you get back to the hotel & sort it out. Remove yourself from this new guys presence till you have a better clue."  
"You are right Kane…I will take off…if you see Teddy tell him I was still unwell & headed back to rest."  
"Will do…I pray you find the guidance you seek." Kane patted Taker's arm before leaving.

Taker turned heading for the exit moving to his rental. Getting in he made the drive back to the hotel. It felt like it took a long time his mind spinning over his own thoughts as well as Kane's words. Finally arriving back he made his way back up to the suite. The main room was empty & he made his way towards the bedroom that had the door partly open.

He gave a faint smile seeing the two forms laying in the dim moonlight. John's head resting by Randy's shoulder. One arm under John's head the other by his waist. The smell in the air told Taker the boys had finally made up. It was such an intense make up session they passed out before cleaning. Taker gave a faint groan, just the thought of the two moving together as one. He sweet boys…how could he think of another, but he was.

Taker turned walking back into the main room. He slipped off his boots & shirt before laying back on the couch. Taker no mater how he wished he could not shake the image of the short red hair as if alive with fire itself & eyes blue as a fog drifted sky. Rich blue, just a hint of gray to them. After hundreds of years he had nearly forgotten Sean's face until he was face to face with the young man tonight. The voice rang in his ears a clear as church bells. He was the spitting image of Sean…but could it really be & if so what was he to do?

He could not just forsake John & Randy…they would still have each other though. He just could not think straight. Try as he could he had a feeling his plight would not be solved in one night. He just let his eyes drift close not wishing to disturb his boys rest in the other room…his boys? His boys…where they really his if he was having these thoughts?

**_(PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FEED BACK! Is Sheamus Sean reborn or just a very good copy? If he is will Taker's presence start to waken old memories? Is Sheamus even gay or bi either way? What will his presence mean to Taker, John & Randy. PLEASE tell me how you guys feel.)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)  
**

The next morning Randy woke up feeling John's arm draped over his body. A smile crossing his face glad it wasn't just a vivid dream. John had forgiving him & now he was in bed with him. There was something, or shall we say someone missing. He rolled over kissing John's cheek, as he moved he felt the filth that covered parts of his body.

A mused smile remembering how much John had wiped him. "Morn Ran." John murmured still half asleep.  
"Mornin John…um did Taker get back before you fell asleep?"  
"Um..no." That was when John opened his eyes looking as he sat up.  
"Should we get cleaned up & see if he is in the other bedroom?"  
"Yeah…maybe he didn't want to wake us." John slipped from one side of the bed as Randy did the same to the other.

They left the bedroom to move to the shower both stopping seeing the long mane of black hair draped over the back of the couch. They both exchanged looks as if knowing the other & the crept towards the couch. One to each side of Taker's head. Looking down they could not help the look of confusion or worry that was on his face. Lines creased his brow as he sat there, head tilted back with his eyes closed. Unsure if he was sleeping, just resting or in one of his trances. Looking at each other again they gave a faint nod before their both leaned down to kiss his cheeks.

Taker's face softened slightly. "Mornin' boys." His voice a deep rumble.  
"Morning." They both replied as they pulled back standing up.  
Taker took a deep breath as he stretched with a chuckle. "Still a couple of filthy boys it seems too…go clean up & we can grab some grub on the way to the gym."  
"Yes Taker." John replied.  
"Yes sir." Randy followed after John into the shower.

Taker waited a few moments before he shook his head as he got up from the couch. He looked towards the bathroom before moving into the bedroom. How could he even think of leaving those two? If a situation arises because of Sheamus he would just need to deal with it when it presents itself. Taker could not shake a key set of words from he past…'We shall be each others through out time.' Sean's words playing over in Taker's head.

He lowered to the bed hanging his head. "No…no…even if you are him…I am sorry…I had waited so long to find one to warm my cold heart. I found him…I pray if you are him you may forgive me."  
"If who is who?" Taker's heart skipped a beat despite him staying still. Moving his head he saw both of his dear boys in the doorway towels wrapped round their waists. It was John that asked the question.

"Come 'ere, both of ya please."  
John raised a brow hearing a hint of the brogue mixxed with the southern drawl as he & Randy walked over both sitting on the side of the bed each on a different side of Taker. "What's wrong Taker?" John asked again concerned.  
"Something happened at the arena…" He paused licking his lips. "John you know my past…Randy I know I have not told you it…John is the only one to know of my life before I became a vampire."  
"That is fine." Randy told him. "Who you were before doesn't matter."

Taker took a deep breath. "But it may."  
"How?" Randy asked.  
Taker closed his eyes. "John." His voice a whisper. "I think I saw Sean last night."  
"What? No…how…but…" John was feeling a lost for words he started to stand but Taker grabbed his wrist guiding him to sit back down.  
"I thought long & hard Love…it doesn't matter if he is or not…you are my life now…you both are."

Randy slowly raises his hand. "Um someone care to clue in the clueless one here?"  
John sighed. "Sean is the name of the man he was in love with before he was turned. They were torn apart by the others in their village…Both of them sentenced to death by different means. When Taker started to pursue me it was from a sense of dominance not taking kindly to things I said about him. When he had confronted me he could scare me…but not hurt me…something about me he could not hurt me like he wanted. He thought that either I was the reincarnation of Sean or that Sean's spirit gave him his blessing to finally move on after so long alone."

"So long? Um…am I going to regret asking?"  
"You may."  
"Fine tell me anyways."  
"I am over 500 years old." Taker finally chimed in.  
"WOW…um…wow." Randy ran a hand over his head.  
"After so much time my memories of Sean began to fade. The only feature I could remember was his blue eyes. Blue was so rare back then, John's I thought reminded me so much of his…" Taker gave a faint sigh. "That was until I saw this new guy's last night. While John's eyes are like a rich ocean begging for you to get lost in, his have the faintest hint of grey. Like a faintly foggy morning sky."

Taker faintly chuckled looking between his two boys as they looks at him almost as confused as he was feeling still.  
"OK Taker I'll bite…what is funny?" Randy said  
"Just thinking if you blended your eye color with John's…how close of a match that would be."  
John turned his head looking down. "Since you said…if he is him you pray he forgives you…"  
Taker took his arms placing one around each of his boys pulling them closer to him. "That means John that even if in time I find that he is Sean returned…my heart is already claimed by two wonderful beings. I pray that he will understand that."

John tried to relax leaning into Taker's one side as Randy did the same to the other. "How hungry are you two?"  
"Pretty hungry." They both said only a few seconds after each other. They tried not to laugh.  
"Tell you what boys…why don't you two lay back & get comfortable. I'll order up food. Once it gets here I'll join you two in my birthday suit as well…forget the gym today & the three of us just chill out?"

John raises a brow. "Let me get this straight…"  
"Nothing been straight on you for a long time John." Randy cut him off joking.  
"Anyways…" John trying to ignore Randy's bad joke. "You want the three of us to chill out of the day in just our birthday suits?"  
"Yep…problem with that Johnny?"  
"Um…nope…no problem with that at all." John moves to look around Taker. "You got problem with that Randy?"  
"Nope…no problem here with that plan. Just…um…what if we can't behave with such a fine specimen on display for us?"

Taker gave a deep almost silent laugh that shook his body. "Well if that is the case Randy some discipline may be in order."  
"You trying to discourage or encourage there Taker?" John joked.  
Taker turned his head the same time using his hand to move John's head to look at him more. "I don't know love…" He leaned down kissing John deeply. He then slowly pulled back. "You tell me." A twinkle to his eyes before he turned kissing Randy as well. The younger man almost melting at the feel.

Taker broke the kiss standing up. "Now make yourselves comfortable while I go order food." Taker smirked as the towels were removed & both made their way under the blanket in the bed. He lightly shook his head musing as he moved to the main room. Yes how could he ever think of giving them up. Going to the phone he ordered up three plates of steak & eggs with home fries. Also a pitcher of orange juice.

When the food arrived he tipped the waiter & took the cart shutting the door. He moved to towards the bedroom & gave a brief chuckle as John sat propped up against the left side if the head-board, Randy was also sitting propped up against the right. The blanket rested by their waists.  
"Well aren't you two a pair of mischievous book ends."  
"What we haven't done anything." John said.  
"Yet" Taker replied.  
"We just want you between us after breakfast…anything wrong with that?"  
"No. Anyways." Taker grabbed two of the plates carrying them over towards the bed. Each guy took theirs & began to eat. "Better not get crumbs."

The younger men laughed as Taker took a seat in the desk chair in the bedroom area. "I am glad you two are so understanding."  
"What is there to understand?" John asked. "Just cause you taken doesn't mean you can't help looking time to time."  
"Yeah Taker…you told us that yeah he reminded you of your old love…but you not even sure it is him."  
"Right you also said that even if he is…we now have your heart…You felt he gave you his blessing when you met me…if that is the case he should understand. You not leaving so what the big deal? What is there to understand."

Taker lightly nodded as they continued to eat. Once done Taker gathered the plates rolling the cart into the hall. Coming back in he started to pull the blanket down from the two young males. His eyes taking in the feast of flesh before him. Both of them tried the shy bit placing their hands over this members. "Don't try the shrinking violet bit with me boys. I think I have seen you both fully plenty of times…a sight I will never grow bored with." He started to climb up on the bed.

"Forgetting something Taker?" John asked.  
"Yes you said when you joined us you would be wearing nothing but your smile."  
Taker smirked. "I did say that didn't I?"  
"Well you actually said your birthday suit but close enough." John corrected Randy.  
"Either way Love." Taker started to unbutton his jeans sliding the zipper down before sliding out of them.

"Hmm commando" Randy smirked.  
"Honestly I don't even know if he owns any."  
Taker chuckled as he made his descent onto the bed he moved like a large predatory cat climbing up the bed till he rested between the two boys. They both slid down some on the bed till each could rest their head on his large chest. An arm wrapped around both the hands resting on their sides. "I know you two just got up…but rest we can watch a movie later. This just feel too nice."  
Both of them nodded lightly against Taker's chest. He used his long legs to hook the blanket pulling it back up their bodies. He silently chuckled feeling both of his loves placing kisses on his chest. Nothing erotic of sexual, just a sigh of love before they settled back down closing their eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)  
**

June 1, 2009

_Randy saw Shawn leaving a building but he couldn't tell what kind. He had a bag in his hands hearing something clinking inside, bottles maybe. He went to call to him but Randy had no voice. He went to look & couldn't even see himself._

_That's when he figured it was another crazy dream, but this was the first time he had one that didn't involve him. Before he got to far two guys came from the same building calling to him._

_"Hey mister?" One guy with short black hair called . He was in a white tee & blue jeans with dark tan boots on. Shawn stopped looking towards them._  
_"Hey fellas I already told you it was no big deal."_  
_"But it was sir." The other guy with sandy hair that was pulled in a low pony tail. He was dressed much the same way. They walked closer to Shawn. "It's hard for us to find a place we can just relax without being hassled. We appreciate the help."_

_"Hey no one should be hassled because they want to be with who they love, no matter who that is." Shawn assured them with a smile. "Well I got to be heading back. You two try to be safe ok?"_

_"Sure things sir thanks again." The first one said._  
_"Um…we never even got your name."_  
_Shawn smirked almost thinking it was amusing when people didn't recognize him. "It's Shawn…"_  
_"Thanks again Shawn." The first one told him as he wrapped his arm around the sandy one's waist turning to walk away._

_Shawn smiled as he turned to continue down the street. Randy wanted to scream when he saw a pair of glove covered hands grab Shawn pulling him into an alley. The bag in Shawn's hands falling to the ground the bottles of beer clanking loudly some breaking spilling the amber liquid into the sidewalk._

_Randy could see the view change from the sidewalk to someplace dark. Looking around he could see the street light not to far away. He couldn't see much, it was more sounds._  
_"Filthy sympathizer." One deep voice snapped out._  
_"For all we know he could be one himself." A second voice not as deep._  
_"Yeah he used to be such a pretty boy wasn't he?" A third one chimed in. Randy knew the voices sounded familiar…but from where?_  
_Between each statement or even mixed with them Randy could hear them hitting Shawn in someway. Hard to tell if it was punches or kicks._

_Randy wish he knew why he was seeing this…when was this happening, where was it happening? Could he somehow stop it? He wanted to somehow draw focus away from Shawn, somehow give Shawn an opening to get away._

_"How bout we treat him like the filthy freak he is." The first voice spoke again._  
_'No…leave him alone…no Shawn come on fight them.' The sounds of the attack continued. For how long Randy wasn't sure._  
_"Do him in & let's get out of here." The first voice yelled out. That was when the voice started to click. The guys that jumped Dustin…no it couldn't could it?_  
_'Do him in?…no…they can't mean…'_  
_"Yeah stab him good man…now let's go." The second called out encouraging who ever._

_Randy could hear the foot steps of the attackers fleeing the alley scattering like vermin exposed to the light. Time almost seemed to stand still with hardly a sound while Randy prayed for one knowing Shawn should have still been down there._

_Finally he heard movement, scratching sounds, Finally a weakened voice._  
_"He-help…So-someone he-help." Randy was relived Shawn was alive…but how bad was he hurt his voice hard to squeeze out. Some more sounds of Shawn attempt to move. A low groan was heard, then he heard Shawn talking again._

_"He-hello?…po-police…mu-mugging…" Randy could hear Shawn groan with a cough. "Ne-near Mal-Malsoon's pub…Yeah…Yeah…K…Sh-Shawn…Yeah…Yeah…no…no…yeah…pl-please…" He breathing sounded more labored & Randy just thought to himself over & over for Shawn to hold on. He had to hold on._

_Sirens heard in the distance growing louder. 'Come on man they are almost here…just a little longer…keep talking to the operator.' Red & blue lights seen flashing the only light entering the alley way, but then passed. 'What the hell, fuck Shawn tell them where.'_  
_"Th-think th-they pa-passed me…alley do-down from it…" He started to cough again. It was only a few minutes before bright light shined down the alley._

_"ANYONE DOWN THERE!" Someone called & Shawn tried to call back only coughing. "Hold on sir ambulance is on its way." The flicking light of the officers flash light as he came closer showed a bloody, bruised & disheveled Shawn. The officer pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket before he crouched down by Shawn checking him over._

_"OK sir, what's your name?"_  
_"Sh-Shawn…Mich.." he started to chough again._  
_"OK Shawn just try to take it easy you have some extensive wounds from the looks of it. Just take it easy till the paramedics get here. ID and everything in wallet?"_  
_Shawn lightly nodded. "OK We will look for it once we get you loaded."_  
_"Fr-front left."_  
_The officer found it pulling it out._

_'Isn't it odd Shawn told the police he was mugged…but they left his phone & wallet…it wasn't a mugging based on what he heard it was a hate crime. If it was the same guys I know it was not mugging.'_  
_Before Randy could see or hear more it had gone blank._

* * *

Randy's eyes open moving in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Taker asked in a hush tone so not to wake John. "I feel worry from you…what is it?"  
"Another dream…bad…" Taker moved his arm to try to get Randy to lay back to relax. "Tell me of it...maybe we can help." Randy sighed with a nod telling Taker his dream. He shivered as he retold it. Once he was done Taker tilted his head down kissing the top of Randy's head. "I will talk to Hunter in the morning."

"What if it is happening tonight? I have no clue when or where it is taking place."  
"Would you feel better if I called them now? In the middle of the night & woke them?"  
"You have a point…I am sorry."  
"Shh." Taker lightly rubbed Randy's back. "Never be sorry for your show of concern."

"Everything ok?" John mumbled in his sleep.  
"Everything is ok Love…go back to sleep."  
"Um..ok…" John nuzzled down closer to Taker before a soft snore passed his lips.  
"You try to get more rest too Randy…remember you & John both have a show tomorrow."  
"I-I'll try I don't know how easy I can after seeing…more so hearing that…"  
"I know…just remember it is just a dream…relax." Taker leaned again kissing Randy's head once more. He saw Randy tilt his head up. A faint smile on Taker's lips as he leaned one more time this time capturing Randy's lips.

Randy sighed as he moved to get comfortable again closing his eyes. Taker doing the same.

* * *

Later that morning Taker kept his word. He called Hunter having the grim task of first asking about Shawn & was reassured Shawn was there & fine. Hunter asked why & Taker filled him in about the dream. Hunter asked Shawn about the bar mentioned & he never heard of it. That could be the inaccurate piece of the dream. Taker had to leave out the part of the voices sounding like the ones that attacked Dustin since only Randy would know that not Taker. Hunter thanked him for the heads up saying he would try to keep an eye on his princess a little more.

The rest of the day went as normal. John having his media blitz before a show & Randy working out then meeting with Ted & Cody. He also had a meeting with Batista & Ric. Cody was set to face Dave in the cage & Randy was facing Ric in a 'street fight' they wanted to make the fight good without either guy needing a hospital. Of course Ric was planning on allowing 'a little color' come into play. Randy knew there was no talking Ric out of letting the blood flow. He never understood it…yeah it made it seem more 'real', but that kind of work could knock you loopy if you weren't careful.

Part way during the show Edge & Christian track down John laughing.  
"OK Hyenas what's up?"  
"Oh just a doozy of a new guy." Christian tells him.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah he offering to buy the first round of drinks after the show…He don't know what he might be in for."  
"Well yeah more so if you fools go around yapping it."  
"Hey it's his fault he made the first claim in catering before the show. He has no clue who would hear."

"Well they say the Irish can be a bold bunch." Edge commented.  
"Irish?" John's looked more focus.  
"Yeah Irish what of it?" Christian asked.  
"Oh nothing…just whispers."  
"What whisper's Johnny?"  
"Those that for me to know & you two not to worry about."  
"Awe come on." Edge almost pouted.  
"No…now move along & try to behave."

The brothers laughed while taking off. Edge stopped. "Oh might be nice if I tell you it's the pub two blocks down from the hotel." They laughed more taking off.  
"Darned fools." John got up heading to the ring getting set for his tag match teaming with Chavo against Show Miz. He knew he was set for a bit of pain by the time it was all said & done just hoping Show remembers to control his power out there.

The match fell apart with both teams fighting among themselves. The end was John feeling like a cursed pretzel with Show looking like he would snap his back in two until officials came out to break the move. Slowly moving his way to the back John couldn't wait to get under a hot shower. He took his time knowing Randy had the last segment of the night.

Getting out he dried off & got changed.  
"You ok John?" He heard a faintly deep gruff voice.  
"I'm fine Show…good work out there."  
"OK just wanted to check…was it just me or did the refs take longer then planned?"  
"Um hard to say for sure…being on the receiving end it always feels longer."  
Show laughed. "Yeah guess you have that right. Well take it easy man."  
"Yep you too. You going out once done here?"  
"Nope man…just my room than bed."  
"K Show...night."  
"Yep." Show went to grab his bags heading out before the rush.

John watched the monitors the rest of the show. The heat between Randy & Batista was interesting to watch. The fury in Dave's eyes when Randy punted Ric inside the cage. Even after the show went off the air he waited. It was maybe another half hour before Randy popped his head into the main locker room.

"Ah so this is where you were hiding."  
"Hey champ." John joked standing up. "How you doing."  
"That your line & I guess I am ok. Nothing a good night rest can't fix."  
John rolled his bag over towards Randy & the door. "Well you mind if I want to make a small stop first."  
"Where?"  
"A bar near the hotel…seems a new guy wants to make friends by offering beers."  
"New guy? THE New guy?"  
"Well the brothers did mention Irish…so it would be my guess." John told Randy as they headed for the lot.

"Is that wise?" Randy asked as they loaded the bags into the car climbing in.  
"Why wouldn't it be wise?" John asked as he took the drivers spot. "I just want to see him Randy…not challenge him."  
"Fine I guess we can take him up of his kind offer." Randy chuckled as they drove off.

They go to the hotel first dropping the car off & walked the two blocks to the bar in case they decide on more than the offered round. Walking in it is the normal noise for such a place even on a Monday night. Music playing, glasses clinking, people talking.  
"JOHNNY….RANDY!" Edge's voice yelled over the crowd a hand waving them down. Randy gave a faint sigh.  
John placed a hand on his shoulder as he leaned over to whisper. "Just relax you can't avoid him off-screen forever." Randy lightly nodded before they walked over.

"Hey guys what's up." John asked Edge easily spotting who he guessed was the man of the hour.  
"Not much just chatting with out new buddy here." Edge smiled clasping a hand on Sheamus' shoulder. He back was turned talking to one of the staff. His head turned looking at John. "Sheamus meet two of our buds." Motions to each in turn. "First here our resident boy scout & Vince's golden boy…John Cena." John just sort of shot him a look before extending his hand.  
"HEY THOUGHT I THE GOLDEN ONE!" A thick Scottish accent called from near by.

"OH stuff you hole Drew!" Edge called back getting a faint laugh from those around him.  
Sheamus looked at John before taking his hand in a firm shake. "Tis a pleasure John."  
"Yeah…nice to meet the new guys…let them know we aren't all a bunch of back stabbers."  
They lowered their hands when Edge places a hand on Randy's shoulder who tries not to tense. "And Sheamus this fella here is Randy Orton. In the ring cold, mean, calculating, stuck up…"  
"And those are the good qualities right Edge?" Randy tried to joke biting back at the taller blond.

"Hey now you didn't let me finish. Notice I said in the ring." Edge shook his head. Then looked at Sheamus. "Outside the ring they are both great guys. You ever have a question you can normally find it from one of them. If not one of us we normally would know where to point you."

"Good to know, good to know. Well tis a pleasure to meet ye Randy." Sheamus gave a smile extending his hand. Randy took it with a firm handshake. Unsure why he was feeling faintly light-headed. He figured it was just from the match that night.

"Well now the pleasantries out of thee way fellas how bout the round I am sure you two blond friends told ya about."  
"Sure" Said John. "Just make sure you don't let these two take advantage of your generosity."  
"How now we take offence to that." Edge said.  
"Yeah we resent that remark." Replied Christian.  
"You mean resemble." Bit Randy.  
"Now calm down both of you." John almost ordered. He then looked at Sheamus. "Sorry bout that…tempers sometimes spill from the arena even between friends."

"Tis quite alright." Sheamus motioned to the one bar tender & motioned for two more. Soon two more bottles were placed near by & he hands one to each guy. "To long friendships & healthy careers aye?"  
"I'll drink to that." John told him taking his bottle. Clinking the bottom of Sheamus'  
"Yeah I can try to second that one." Randy told him taking his bottle from Sheamus' hand. When he did he dipped his head a bit a second wave of dizziness hitting.

"Randy?" John asked seeing Randy waver a bit. "One you take this." John held his bottle out & Edge took it allowing John to use both hands to steady Randy. "Come on let's get you a seat." Randy slowly nodded moving with John to a nearby table, a few of the other wrestlers sitting saw them coming & cleared a seat for Randy seeing he looked out on his feet.

Once down John crouched in front of him. "Randy?"  
"Ye-yeah." Randy rested his head in his hand.  
"Want to head back."  
"No…no…we ju-just got here. Just give me a moment to let it pass."  
"OK if you sure…maybe the beer wouldn't be best right now for you."  
"Yeah."  
"Water?"  
"Yeah."  
"OK just wait here." John stood up moving to the bar waving the bar tender over asking for a glass of water. John brought it over watching Randy as he took a few small sips.

"Go back over John…I'll be fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I won't move till you get back."  
John nodded patting Randy's shoulder as he moved back to Sheamus & the brothers.  
"Evy thin ok John?" Sheamus asked.  
John took his bottle from Edge downing a big gulp. "I hope so…we are sharing a room so I'll keep an eye on him."  
"You don't think he got a concus from the fight tonight do you?" Edge asked.

"I have no clue…it should of started to effect him before now. I'll keep an eye on him in case."  
"I do hope he ok. Tis shame to see anyone harmed in thee business."  
"Yep we try to watch each others backs out there."  
"Tis good to hear that…some smaller groups it can be tooth & nail. Sadly some fellas have nay an issue stabbing someone in the back just to keep a spot."

"Yeah we remember those days up in Canada don't we bro?" Edge commented.  
"Yeah one day a guy could be offering a helping hand & the next the same hand trying to push you down." Christian sighed.  
They chatted a little more while John finished his drink at time looking at Randy who seemed a little better. "Well guys it has been a long night & I think I better get Randy back to his room."

"OK John…tis a pleasure again & hope this not a one time thing." Sheamus told him with a warm smile.  
"Yeah is was cool…see all of you around." John said his good-byes moving to Randy. "Ready to head back."  
"Yeah…think my legs are steady enough."  
John helped Randy up & they moved for the door & the short walk back. "Think I should contact a trainer when we get back?"  
"No…No John…just let me take another shower & get some sleep."

"Well Edge worried maybe it is a concussion."  
"I doubt that John. I would have felt off before we left the arena. Just a long day…the nightmare & all."  
"Whoa…nightmare…what nightmare."  
Randy silently cursed himself. "I had a bad dream involving HBK…Taker already told Hunter about it…please I don't wish to get into it."  
"OK I won't ask just as long as it was handled."  
"It was."

Reaching the hotel they both head to their suite. Randy just went crashing on the couch. His eyes drifting closed. Taker walked out of the bedroom looking between them a look of worry in his eyes. "What happened…where were you two?"  
"Shit…I should of called or texted you…I am sorry Taker." John told him. "We were invited out for a drink after the show. Randy is feeling off, he swears it is just lack of sleep last night , plus the hard match tonight."

"Yes that is one reason I was worried about you both. I tried to reach you."  
John felt in his pockets. "Damn my phone must be in my gym bag that is still in the car…Randy's phone may be in it too."  
"No…it..here" Randy fumbled feeling for his pocket pulling it out. "Mu-must not of heard it over noise."

"OK Randy let's get you in bed." Taker moved to the couch picking Randy up before he could protest carrying him into the bedroom. Taker stripped Randy down to his briefs before getting him under the covers. John stood in the door way when Taker turned back around.

"You think sleep is good right now."  
"Yes…he should be fine to sleep. I will feel if something is off with him. Now come to bed Love." John nodded stripping out of his clothing as Taker moved into the bed next to Randy. John climbed in after him taking the other side. The light was cut & they all tried to relax. Taker could feel something was different about Randy, but he couldn't place his finger on the what.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**To my reviews & followers Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.)  
**

June 3, 2009

Randy was relaxing in a cool bath, Taker had moved with the guys down to New Orleans Tuesday. He wanted them to have time to rest up before the pay per view that weekend. After Randy's dizzy spells he seemed to of formed a fever that would come & go in waves. They grew worse when he slept. That was part of the reason he was in the cool bath now. They were trying to bring down his body temperature some.

Taker walked in he was in just a pair of black basketball shorts. "How you doing?"  
"I'm doing ok I guess…"  
"Well if we can't find a cause for it soon I hate to say it, but you may need a hospital for tests."  
Randy slowly nodded. "Give it one more day at least? Our own doctors couldn't find anything…I thought maybe food poisoning or something. I haven't been throwing up…just hot & a little light-headed."

"Just lean back & rest your eyes." Taker walked closer lowering to one knee. He grabbed a cloth nearby dunking it on the water. He then let the water dripping from it run over Randy's neck & chest. A faint sigh came from Randy's lips.  
"Feels good." Randy sighed.  
"Good…just relax. I'll be right here for a while…then either John or I will order you some soup…you will need your fluids just from sweating."  
Randy closed his eyes resting his head back against the cool tub.

* * *

(*...* is a language besides English)  
_Randy was standing in a field of some sort of tall grain. In his right hand was a curved blade. He felt confusion when he saw the paleness of his hands._

_*What ya day dreaming over there again?* A deep voice thick with a brogue called out. *I like to get our fill before the high sun.* He looked for the source of the voice. He guessed he was supposed to be cutting the grain stalks. Looking near the ground he saw a large basket sat there already partly filled with the stalks. He grabbed a handful in his left hand before swinging the blade severing the plants from the ground before adding them to the basket._

_He could smell the plants, feel the faint breeze, feel the sun beating on his skin through the thin fabric of the shirt he wore. *Sean ye slow today lad…ye sure ye ok?* Randy stood up turning his head. It was odd he knew he was not hearing English…yet he understood every word. He saw a tall man with long red hair tied back with a cord of some kind coming through the stalks. Even if slightly younger looking he knew the resemblance was too close to be coincidence. Rich green eyes shimmered as the sun shined behind him._

_*Cat has ye tongue as well Sean. Perhaps I need to free it for ya in privy once we done. I will also ask Miss Gregger if she has any barley to spare. I think ye can do with a touch of stew.* He watched 'Taker', he was guessing it was Taker anyways come closer & helped cut some of the stalks near him._  
_*Ye too good to me Marcus.* Randy felt the words leave his mouth without control over them. 'Marcus? Who…is that?'_  
_*Ye best nay forget that either my friend. Also remember to trim the stalks long. Lady Ferguson wanted to trade them for weaving.*_  
_*Aye, aye I did nearly forget.*_

_*Sit I'll make quick work of ye basket then we both may head home, seems you need the rest.*_  
_*Tis the wrong seasons for ye to worry of that Marcus Callow."_  
_*Tis never the wrong season for me to worry of ye Shaunessy. Now thee less ye bicker with me the sooner I shall be done.*_  
_*Aye* He took a step back allowing Marcus to work. He worked quite quick the basket piled high in short time. *I be sure I can handle it home…ye have ye own to deal with.*_

_*Aye…I shall be right back.* Marcus vanished within the uncut stalks only to return with a large basket hoisted on his shoulder. Randy walked over to his basket doing the same. They began the walk through the fields Randy could feel the cool ground on his bare feet. They approached a small stone house with a thatched roof. Marcus set his basket down & Randy placed his next to it. *We will worry of shearing the grain later go rest why I speak to Miss Gregger.*_

_Randy didn't offer complaint moving past Marcus into the small house. It was just one large room. A fire-place on the wall opposite the door he just entered from. To the right towards the fire-place was a small table with a few chairs. To the left was two small raised pallets for beds. He walked over laying on the bed closest to the wall. It was hard & lumpy, but he moved to get comfortable._

_It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, he guessed because 'he' was used to the feel of it. His eyes were closed only a few moments before the door opened. Marcus walking in carrying a cast iron pot. He placed it on a hook inside the fireplace that had a small flame going. *I be right back. Gonna give Miss Gregger the pot we not using.*_  
_Randy only lightly nodded his head shutting his eyes again. As promised Marcus was not gone long Randy felt the bed move lightly a semi-familiar hand resting on his arm._

_*Tis nothing Marcus…I am sure I would know. As ye said maybe the sun was just too much today.*_  
_*Aye Sean…Aye…that tis all.* Marcus spoke to him softly. *After we eat I help ye feel better.* Randy felt his body grow warm feeling a hidden meaning to the words. Marcus got up from the bed moving to the two windows of the house. A covering made from weaved wheat sheaths was lowered into place._

_Marcus then walked over to the hearth checking how the food was warming._  
_*Miss Gregger tis always so kind to us.* Randy said_  
_*Yes well after her own boys were taken…as long as we trade her some of our grain & mutton for the meals ye know she don't mind. Being an old woman I am sure she welcomes the work & company of all she helps.*_

_Randy slowly stood up walking over to Marcus. A hand on his shoulder Marcus tilted his head to look up at him. *Aye my friend?*_  
_Randy leaned down pressing his lips to Marcus'. *Move the stew to warm…I rather you help me feel better now.*_  
_Marcus stood up as Randy stood back. He grabbed a thick hook from near the mantel grabbing a hold of the cooking arm swinging it so the pot was not directly over the fire._

_Randy untied the leather belt from around the waist of the chemise he was wearing. He bunched the fabric up slipping it off his head. Moving to the beds he began to push them together. Marcus moving to a chest removed a second bed pad that was larger than the others. He moved around Randy spreading it on top of the joined beds. He then wrapped his arm around Randy pulling him against himself. He was warmer then he could ever remember._

_Marcus moved a hand between them taking a hold of Randy's member stroking it. Marcus placed his lips to Randy's to mute any sounds. He then let go stepping away & Randy moved onto the bed. Laying back he was still getting used to seeing a body that was not his…but he could feel everything they were feeling. He watched as Marcus removed his own chemise & climbed into the bed with him. It was so strange seeing him without tattoos. The ink such a part of Taker one sometimes thought he may have come from the womb with them._

_Marcus loomed his body over the slightly smaller man. His lips brushed his before trialing down his body. Getting to his hardened member Marcus's large skilled tongue began to work along it. Randy could feel himself wanting to moan, but something in his mind told him danger could be looming if even peep was made._

_Marcus lifted his head looking at him. *Feeling better.*_  
_*Aye friend…aye…but I think I can do with more care.*_

* * *

Taker stayed by Randy still continuing to cool his skin with the cloth as Randy remained in a light sleep. He was glad to see Randy could rest even with the flowing water. It was some time later & Taker could tell Randy's fever was going down even while in the light sleep. He stood up to leave the room a moment when a faint sound passed Randy's lips.

Taker turned his head looking at him. "Randy?" He spoke just barely a whisper to not wake him if he was still sleeping.  
*Wish ye make me feel better now.* No sign of the accent but Taker defiantly knew Gaelic when he heard it.  
"Can't be…not as far as I know." Taker of course speaking more so to himself then anyone else. A faint groan from the tub he walked over kneeling back down seeing Randy's now aroused state.

*Ye always know how to make me feel better friend.*  
The breath wanted to leave Taker's lungs hearing the words passed Randy's lips. *Yes of course friend we help each other feel better.* He leaned over the tub softly kissing Randy's lips. He could not be sure if he wished to wake him up or not. He knew it would be wrong to continue…he had to know why. He pulled back stroking Randy's face. The tiniest hint of sadness to his voice unsure if this was it.*Rest well friend pray we talk soon.*

Taker gently tries to wake Randy. "Randy…come on Randy…you been in there long enough."  
Randy groaned as he moved. "Ta-Taker."  
"Yeah…you ok?"  
Randy opens his eyes looking at the larger man. "I think so…it is just…um...damn. I had a strange dream."  
"I know."  
"What?"  
Taker lowered his head. "You began talking in your sleep near the end."  
"Oh…um…what I say?"

Taker stood up offering Randy a hand. The younger man stood up then felt a tad embarrassed at his aroused state. Taker smiled as he helped Randy from the tub pulling him closer. "You were saying how I always know how to make you feel better." Taker brushed Randy's cheek before kissing him very lightly, very reminiscent of the one in the dream. Taker then trailed his lips along Randy's neck his senses taking in a faintly different scent from Randy's normal scent. Taker involuntarily gave a tremble of his body.

"You ok?" Randy tried to focus even with Taker's lips on his skin heating him more. Taker pulled back looking at him.  
"I am fine…but…but we need to stop for now…we need to talk."  
Randy slowly nodded & moved from Taker's hold to grab a towel wrapping it around him.

They left the bathroom & John was watching a movie. "Everything ok? You two were in there awhile."  
"Yes I was just keeping an eye on Randy & trying to help him with his fever." Taker gave a faint sigh. "Can you give us some time." John looked between them then nodded as he stood.

"Yeah I guess I can handle that…" He tried not to sound hurt as he made sure he had his wallet, phone & room key. He left without another word before Taker could say anything. Taker just shook his head motioning towards the bedroom. Randy nodded walking in sitting on the bed.

Taker followed him shutting the door. Turning the light on Taker walked over towards Randy. His eyes told Randy his mind weight heavily on something. "Taker? That wasn't just some vivid dream was it?"  
"I don't think so…" He shifted his eyes more to Randy. "You trust me?"  
"Of course…why?"

Taker walked closer lowering to one knee in front of Randy looking into his eyes. "I need to know…did you somehow pick up a memory from me…or maybe from being close to Sheamus…I don't know which…" Taker placed his hands on Randy's knees hanging his head. "As far out at it seems…are they some how buried even in you…" He lifted his head looking in Randy's face. "I want to place you in a trance…almost like the one I placed on your Ex…but with a different purpose. I want to know if your gift is allowing him to communicate through you."

"What like a medium?"  
"I guess something like that…if you say no I understand."  
Randy closed his eyes a faint sigh. "You can…" He opened his eyes looking at him. "I know if I said no you would have too many questions left unanswered."  
"Thank you Randy." Taker moved & kissed Randy lightly before standing. "Lay back so I can sit next to you." Randy did as he was instructed as Taker moved cutting off the light. He moved to open the drapes just enough to let a minimal amount of light come into the room.

He walked over sitting next to Randy on the bed. "I just need you to close your eyes & relax for me." Randy nodded as he closed his eyes taking a few slow deep breaths.  
"Just relax & let yourself begin to drift." An almost wispy quality entered the rumbled tone of Taker's voice. "Relax & let your mind sweep you away…allow your mind & soul to open to me…let me in to the farthest corners."

A faint groan from with in Randy's chest.  
"Marcus?" A questioned tone.  
"Sean?" Taker's voice tried not to shake even thinking it.  
"Aye friend tis I."  
"Through him or part of?"  
"Part…The fates seemed to have wanted to play a cruel game with my soul. It was shattered, splintered like a puzzle that needed to be solved."  
"But will you only be when he is like this?"  
"I will always be there Marcus my friend." Taker felt his hand taken in the darkness. "I just know it is not my place to rule this body. That is the duty of the young man you have tended to."  
"You are not shamed by my actions?"

"I know pain of what they did to us drove you to it my friend. Once you opened yourself to love again…you allowed that pain to leave…"  
Taker raised their hands kissing the back of Randy's hand. "Did you have a hand in John as well? Or was my mind only playing games."  
"He was another fragment…that is why those two were so close once they met. It is like magnets being drawn to each other."  
"This new guy."  
"Ah my descendant…he was the catalyst that connected the parts. Aside from he being the mirror look of me…there is no connection there friend. Besides he has a lass he is quite taken with back home."

Taker chuckled lightly. "So you now woken…will you always be there below the surface of Randy?"  
"Aye my friend…ye wish to talk to me again you can as this…but even if not I can still feel & hear through him."  
"Feel?" Taker reached out touching Randy's face.  
"Aye feel…aye we can be together and allow him to take part…Maybe allow us to finish what we never did."  
"Ma-maybe Sean…maybe I do not know if I can bring myself to."  
"Just think it over…aye?"  
"I will…I will…"  
"Thank you friend."

"Is your awakening why Randy has been ill?"  
"I think so…maybe it will pass now."  
"How many of your memories does he have?"  
"I do not know that…he may remember pieces over time."  
"I mean no offense Sean I pray he does not gain those of our last night together nor what happened because of it."  
"I understand Marcus."  
"Maybe we will talk again soon…but I do not wish to keep Randy under longer then needed."  
"Aye Marcus…I understand."

Taker leaned over kissing Randy softly before pulling back whispering for him to wake up. Randy blinked his eyes looking towards Taker. Taker leaned over lightly cupping Randy's face. "Thank you so much…"  
"You feel better?"  
"A lot."  
"Good…that felt strange."  
"So you were aware?"  
"In a way…it was like looking through a window…but I could still feel when he took your hand."

"You still heated from the dream…"  
"I think I just swallowed a big dose of strange to be heated." Taker chuckled as he laid down next to Randy pulling the younger man close.  
"That is just fine Randy…It would have been nice, but I understand."  
"Do you want me?"  
"I would never deny either of my boys…but you are right learning what we both did tonight may seem forced to do more than just this." Randy nodded. "Let me call John before we get too comfortable."  
"Ok…I did feel bad how he stormed off."  
"Me too…I just didn't know how he was going to react to anything I was doing with you."  
"You going to tell him?"  
"It is only right don't you think?"  
"Yes…" Randy didn't sound to sure.

Taker moved from the bed retrieving his cell phone. He dialed John's number & it went to voice. Taker sighed hoping John wasn't having one of his fits. He then sent a text message. **::John please come back when ready. We both miss you.::** Taker set the phone on the nightstand by Randy's side then walked around climbing in next to him.

Soon Randy was curled by the larger man's side with Taker's arm around him.  
"You sure you not hungry?" Taker asked.  
"We can always order room service later or go out to a diner right?"  
"Of course."  
"Then not right now. Nothing against John…but I rarely get you to myself."  
Taker chuckled lightly. "OK…just some quite time just you & I."

Taker lightly rubbed Randy's side & arm as the younger man just relaxed.  
It was maybe an hour later that the bedroom door open with John standing there. He looked between the two. It was not even late so he was a little confused. Taker lifted his head looking at the door. _~You eat dinner?~_ John shook his head. _~OK Just a tiring evening for him. Come rest with us then we all can go out later.~_

John nodded trying to smile as he removed his shoes & shirt keeping his jean shorts on as he took his normal place in the bed. Before laying his head on Taker's chest he moved up just enough to lightly kiss him. He then climbed down into his position. Taker having a content smile feeling the puzzled pieces slipping into place.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

July 5, 2009

Randy could see things were getting strained between John and himself. He didn't know if John was just getting too pulled into the line with him & Legacy plus Hunter. When ever he tried to bring it up John would brush it off that he was fine just tired.

Randy was leaning against Taker just trying to think. "I'm worried about John."  
"It is a little hard to miss isn't it?" Taker commented as he took the younger man's hand.  
"What do you think is going on?"  
"You tell me…you have the connection to him."  
"So do you though." Randy sighed. "It is like he resents me…"  
"Why?"  
"Cause we are growing closer…me & you…he was your only focus for so long…then even after I came in…he was still your main focus. I was just there to serve."

"I don't want to call John selfish…he is one of the most selfless men I know…" Randy continued.  
"I know…I know…"  
"Marcus how can we get him to see I am not wanting to replace him…I just want what everyone else seems to have." He looks down playing with Taker's hand. "Someone to love…and to love me back."

"An understandable feeling Love." The door slamming shut shook both from their thoughts. John stood there a moment his jaw clenched before moving into one of the bedrooms slamming the door after him. "Shit." Taker mumbled. His eyes closing realizing what he had just done. Randy moved to stand as did Taker.

"Randy stay please…let me try to deal with this." Randy nodded sitting back down as Taker moved to the room John vanished into only to find the door locked. He knocked with no answer. "John open up please." He knocked again. "John…open the door."

The door opened & John moved his way past Taker. "JOHN PLEASE!" John stopped a moment his back still to the two. "I'm going out…"  
"No…you're running." Taker told him.  
"I don't want to intrude on your private time."  
Next thing John knew Taker grabbed him spinning him around in his grasp & slammed him again the door. "You are acting like a petulant spoiled brat!" Taker nearly sneered at John. "Get it through your head. You are apart of us…ALL OF US!"  
"Yeah I see how close some got…you told him…you actually told him."

Taker let go of John taking a step back. That is when it hit him…oddly John was not mad over him calling Randy Love…or maybe he was. John was more upset that Randy knew his human name. "I did not tell him John…Sean did."  
"What? What the hell you talking bout Sean did?"  
_'Damn he hadn't told him.'_ Randy thought.  
"Excuse me?" John looked past Taker at Randy.  
Randy's eyes widened. "You just heard that?"  
"What I wasn't suppose to?"  
"John…Randy didn't say anything a moment ago." Taker told him.

"Now you just screwing with my head." John told him half-joking & half still pissed off.  
"He isn't John…I was thinking something but I didn't say it." Randy told him as he stood up.  
"So know you want me to believe I am some sort of mind reader…that or Randy can project thoughts like you?!"  
Randy sighed looking at John trying to project this time. _'At least when it comes to each other.'_

John lowered his head bringing his hands to hold his temples.  
"Well that can have some advantages…& disadvantages I guess." Randy told them.  
"Guess there is still some connection there from what happened."  
John raised his head still looking between them. "From what?" John was trying not to snarl.  
"Sit down Love."  
"We both are John." Randy told him.  
"Stay the fuck out of my head!"

Randy lowered his head with a sigh. "Sorry…that one was pretty loud."  
"John please." Taker asked & John moved to sit in a chair not wishing to be by either of them. Taker took the other chair…not because he didn't want to be near them…he didn't want to show favorites right now. He really didn't want to ever.

"Please forgive me John…I was going to tell you the night it happened…I don't know why I didn't."  
"Tell me what…you have always been a blunt one Taker…just spill it."  
"You know things of an emotional matter have never been easy…"  
Taker then began telling John about the whole thing with Randy & him both having parts of Sean's spirit they just could not rejoin until his descendent came into the picture.

John just shook his head as he stood up. "That's just great…that's just fine…I'm still going out." He went for the door going out shutting it behind him.  
"That didn't go as well as I had hoped." Taker sighed.  
Randy closed his eyes. "Since Sean is essentially in me…John wonders where that leaves him."  
"He thinks I am casting him aside?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Ho-how can I fix this? Without him I wouldn't have had you or the return of Sean's presence. For John to think I would toss him aside because he feels I have no more use for him."

Randy leaned forward resting his head in his hand. "Mar-Marcus I think I need to lay down a bit."  
"OK…Want me by you?"  
"No…not right now."  
"OK Randy…rest well."  
Randy got up moving into the bedroom shutting the door. It was already dark out but Randy made sure the blinds were drawn well. He climbed into the bed still in his sweat pants closing his eyes.

* * *

_Randy was standing in a field. A few feet ahead of him he saw the entrance to a hedge maze. "Great time to play a game." Randy moved forward entering the maze. He wasn't even sure where he was heading in this thing. He reached a larger clearing when a hint of yellow caught his attention._

_He walked over towards it bending down. His fingers wrapped around a familiar item. One of John's wrist bands. "What the hell." He stood up walking down the path the band was near. Another junction he found a second band stuck on one of the brushes that made up the walls of this place._

_Taking off down the new path he kept looking. The grass on the ground faded to just dirt. Some of the leaves wilted leaving bare branches. "JOHN!? JOHN!" Randy called out as he ran. Turning down different paths he hoped they lead the right way._

_Making one turn the ground was still bare but the walls were dotted with full lush flowers. He was not sure of the kind. Most were white, a few red, others so dark they were almost black. His foot snagged a root or something & he started to fall. He managed to catch his balance but not without hitting one of the walls. He cringed in pain as he pulled back his hand seeing pin pricks of blood._

Reaching down he pulled a thorn out. "Roses?" He looked around. "JOHN! PLEASE JOHN ANSWER ME!" He walked more slowly to prevent tripping again this time coming across the green & yellow baseball cap. Randy stopped looking around the cap was resting between paths. "JOHN! JOHN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"You don't belong here oracle." A dark tone, holding a thick European accent. The voice seemed to come from all around.  
"WHO EVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF!"  
"No need to yell Orton."  
"I don't give a damn…what you do to John?"  
"Nothing…yet…You have no business here. I still wonder how is it you are."

"You have nothing good planned for him…leave him alone."  
"You have little right or power to order or stop me." A laugh quite hardy in sounds made Randy's skin crawl. "Leave freely…"  
"NOT TILL YOU TELL ME WHERE JOHN IS…"  
"He is not here….yet."  
"NO…His things…"  
"Yes I thought I was leaving a breadcrumb trial for someone else. I heard rumor of your close friendship…interesting."  
"Leave us alone."  
"I have no use for you Orton…Cena is a different story."  
"NO! What use!"  
"None of your concern."  
"IF YOU OUT TO HURT HIM THAT MAKES IT MY CONCERN!"

_Randy began to hear movement. The path ahead of him closing. Stepping back he started to fall only to get tangled in gnarled branches. "IF you two are that close maybe you should join him in his fate…no…you don't suit me…maybe I should just eliminate you from the equation."_  
_Randy tried to fight his way loose but as he did the branches would only scratch & try to dig into his skin._

_"SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!"_  
_"Such a tongue on you…wonder what it would be like to have it ripped from your lips."_  
_"DON'T YOU LAY AN HAND ON ANY OF US!"_

_~Randy…Randy wake up…Come on Randy snap out of it~ Taker's voice rung through his head. Randy just closed his eyes trying to relax._

* * *

The feeling of the branches scratching & holding him vanished. It was soon replaced by a weight holding him down. His eyes opened to show a concerned Taker. "You ok?"  
"I thi…I think so…please move I need to try to call John."  
Taker moved from where he was straddled across Randy's hips his hands pinning his arms. "What did you see…what did you experience in there."

"Let me try to reach John first." Randy moved from the bed grabbing his phone dialing Johns number. Voice mail he hung up trying again. "Come on John pick up…please pick up." Panic in Randy's voice as he tried the third time. He didn't care that the voice in the dream said he wasn't there yet. How did Randy know they were not lying to him? Finally John picked up. He almost snapped at Randy, but at this point he didn't care. He was just relived to hear his voice.

"You ok John?…Sorry I interrupted you. I just had to hear your voice & that you were ok…I had a dream. I think more symbolic than anything…I didn't see you, but I was finding things that belonged to you…like you or someone else was leaving a trail for me to follow. I didn't find you…but someone else was there…I don't know I never heard their voice before. They had some sort of use for you…They never told me…they didn't like my being there…they tried to get me to leave. When I refused they tried to trap me…glad you are fine…just be safe ok Johnny…yeah we will see you soon…bye." Randy hung up the phone hanging his head.

He soon felt Taker wrapping his arms around him. "Tell me what you saw."  
Randy nodded beginning to retell the dream the best he could…oddly it was already growing foggy to recall. Shaking his head he looked at Taker. "Maybe it was just a plain nightmare? Maybe I am just scared John wants to leave us?"  
"I don't know Randy…Maybe…you were fighting pretty good in your sleep though & you were under pretty deep too…I had a hard time snapping you out from it."

Taker pulled away from Randy beginning to pace. "You said you thought you saw roses…but not like the normal kind?"  
"Yes…these had fuller more open tops. They may not have been roses…I only thought that because I was stuck with thorns then I accidentally hit them."  
Taker stopped pacing a moment closing his eyes. "They were a bush not long-stemmed?"  
"Yes." Randy's eyes shifted as if hearing something. "Still got to get used to that."  
"What?"  
"When the other part decides to speak up." Randy give a brief chuckle at a bad joke in his head...great now he really did hear voices.  
"What is he thinking?"  
"He said they are an English bloom?"

"Could be…the way you described them…it did remind me of some heirloom breeds. Doesn't fit anyone I can think of though."  
"We will just need to keep an eye out for John I guess."  
"Agreed…I don't know what either of us would do if we lost him."

John returned about an hour later. He was caught of guard when Randy & Taker both emerged from the bedroom. The both looked at him before Randy wrapped his arms around him. The younger man trembling. "Wh-what is it Randy?" Randy pulled back enough to look in John's face. He leaned up kissing him lightly. Worry yet also relief in his eyes.  
"We are trying to translate a dream he had." Taker calmly informed him.  
John couldn't help but groan. "Yeah he said something about that. Look both of you I am fine. I'm just being worked like a dog…nothing new right?"

John pulled from Randy & walked to Taker looking up at him. He tried to give him a smile. "I just need time to unwind…some times that means alone." He then headed for the bath. "Going to take a long hot shower then get some sleep ok?"  
"That's fine John." Taker told him. John vanished into the bath & the rest of the night quite.

* * *

July 6, 2009

John was changing after his match with Hunter where they both got jumped. Hunter walked in leaning near his cubical. "John got a favor to ask?"  
"What Hunt?"  
"I need you to fly down to Florida in the morning. I want to send you with a few of our scouts."  
"For what?" He tried not snap at Hunter knowing it wouldn't help.  
"Check some of the talent that should be coming up from FCW. It is just a handful. Prichard has the bulk of the work, just check them out with the critical eye of an active guy. Run them over with a fine tooth & tell Prichard how you feel bout them."

"OK What about the house shows?"  
"Cleared till next week."  
"What of Orton or Taker? They both know the ins & outs as good as me if not better. Even Kane or the brothers."  
"WE want YOU to go."  
"Fine fine…no need to blow you fucking stack Hunter." John loosing his cool a bit. He stood up zipping his bag. "Guessing you already have the ticket for me."

"Yeah." Hunter hands John the envelope with the update itinerary in it. He was almost surprised when he opened it to see it was a first class border also confirmation on a hotel room.

"Fine consider it done." John took his bag heading out. He felt sometimes it royally sucked being the company 'go to guy' for everything. He got in the car driving back to the hotel alone knowing Randy was out hanging with Cody & both Teds. He parked & headed inside up to the suite. Taker lowered a book he was reading. "What's wrong?"

John sighed as he fell onto the couch next to Taker just wanting to curl next to him. Taker wrapped an arm around John just waiting for him to open up."  
"I fly down to Florida in the morning instead of this weekend."  
"Want me to book a flight with you?"  
John moved to look up at Taker. His eyes said he really wanted to say yes. He then sighed lowering his head back down. "No...I know you have things you tend to backstage. I'll be ok…maybe the few days will give me time to think."

"Think about what?"  
"I don't know…things in general…me, us, all three of us…how much longer can I run full tilt like this?" John just sighed trying to curl up. "My schedule changing last minute…I heard whispers of maybe another movie role next year. I just wonder when will I burn out? I can't keep relying on you to keep me moving…when will it be too much?"  
"Tell them….tell them you need time away."  
"What & have me get forgotten about?"  
"I doubt that will happen…look at me John. I only travel as much as I do because who would I spend time with at home? The people I love & care about are on the road. I'm not on screen though…you think the fans forget me?"

"Yeah but you're the Undertaker, The Phenom, Demon of Death Valley…need I really go on?"  
"Yes all those true…but remember John…few years ago you formed the Chain Gang with your soldiers, Now the starting of what people call the Cenation with your members there. Your motto you live…you won't fade from people's minds if you need time to recharge yourself. Don't sell yourself short."

"I guess…"  
"I know so…come let me run us a nice warm bath…Randy won't be in till late."  
"Sounds good."  
Taker got up helping John as well leading him into the bathroom filling the large tub for them both to enjoy the time alone peacefully.  
Taker took his time stripping John himself. He then removed his own clothing. Moving close he wrapped his arms around John just wanting to feel him close. He kissed John softly but allowed the touch of their lips to last as long as they both could. He needed to reassure himself he was not loosing John.

They parted so Taker could go shut off the water. He then climbed into the tub offering a hand to John. John took the hand stepping into the water before they both lowered into it. Taker wrapped his arms around John's body as the younger man leaned against the wide expanse of chest.  
"You know I love you John…we both do…I hate you feeling you are competing with Randy."

John's only reply was a sigh. "He is not replacing you…he is not better than you…" Taker tried to assure him.  
"How can he not be?" John softly spoke his eyes closed. "He…he is the one you been seeking…he is essentially your missing Sean…How can I ever compete?"

"My dear John…" Taker rested his head lightly on John's shoulder lightly kissing John's neck. "It took both of you…not just Randy…"  
"Yes but he has him now…"  
Taker rise a hand from the water gently turning John's head to face him. His heart almost wished to break seeing the few tears running John's cheeks. "Even if that is so…remember when I told you & Randy of Sheamus…when I wondered if he could have been Sean reincarnated…I didn't care. I didn't care because I love both of you…That still has not changed."

Taker moved his hands to John's shoulder coaxing the younger male to turn till he was kneeling in the water facing Taker. Taker took a hold of John's face pulling him in slowly to kiss him. This one harder, deeper, more passionate. Taker kept one hand on the back of John's head the other trailing over John's back. John gave a groan when Taker grabbed his ass. They worked together moving their legs till Taker's were now between John's allowing the younger man to sit in a straddle on Taker's lap. Taker's tongue ravaged John's mouth the younger man moaning at the feel his hips moving to rub Taker's growing arousal.

A growl deep within Taker's throat he somehow moved to stand with John. He still held him as they broke the kiss. His green eyes darkened with desire. "Bed Now…" was all he said as he let go of John. The younger man could care less about towels as he just moved Taker behind him. John climbed on the bed & turned to lay on his back. Taker was on him almost as fast as he could blink. The larger man perched over his body. "Let me claim you John…my love…please…"  
"Yes…Yes Marcus…please…make me feel yours again…I want the pain…only to feel the pleasure it causes."  
"Thank you love."

Taker took a hold of John's legs bracing them near the knees with his arms. Taker leaned down capturing John's lips in another searing kiss. Still supporting the legs one hand lined him up while the other pulled John's one cheek. Taker started to trace John's mouth with is tongue as he began pushing his firm member into John's unprepared body. John close his eyes a deep groan swallowed by Taker's lips as the larger man did not stop till they were fully one. Taker only stayed fully nested in John's body a short time before he began to piston his hips.

It was a few minutes before the pain subsided to pleasure. The groans of pain soon became moans of pleasure. John's hands gripping at Taker's large arms. Taker pulled his lips from John's to gaze at his face. "God Marcus…pl-please don't stop."  
"Rem-remember love…I can last as long as you wish me to…You feel so good…I love all parts of you…Don't you forget that."

About ten minutes & John went to touch himself. Taker grabbed his wrist. "No…come unwound from the feel of me…" Taker moved his angle just right to brush over John's soft bundle of nerves causing the younger man to bite his lip. "Thrusting just right in you…" Taker almost growled grabbing John's legs. Actually quickening his pace more literally thrusting downward on John into the bed. "Come for me love…come from me screwing you so hard be lucky if you walk on the plane in the morning."  
"Oh fuck…fuck…yeah there… there …so…so clo….aaaaaa" John's back arched him off the bed as his body let loose the orgasm, his pearls of essence spraying up wards & back down along his abs & groin.

Taker slowed the speed of his thrusts but not the intensity as he finished only a few thrusts after John. His head went back as he moaned his release reclaiming John's body. He slowly pulled out lowering his mouth to John's taking a brief kiss before he brought his tongue & lips over the pearly drops of John's sexual essence. He lapped them up like a thirsty beast. He gathered every drop he could, including around the base of John's softening member & still buried within the member itself as his mouth sucked on the head.

John gave a moan his hips bucking with how sensitive the skin was to Taker's actions. Taker moved even lower still until his head was near John's ass. Using his hands he bent John's legs spreading him open. Taker took in the reddened ring of puckered flesh that tiny traces of his own essence started to dribble from it a faint tint of pink, a sign he had torn John at least slightly. John made no attempt to stop him, he could take comfort in that. Taker slowly ran his long tongue over the delicate flesh.

Taker gave a low moan as he took in the exotic taste of his own essence faintly mixed with John's blood. John began twisting under Taker's assault. Taker moved his hands to John's hips to hold him still as his tongue slipped into the now loosened hole. He was going to fully feast on his loves body, John was panting , faint whimpers passing his lips.  
"Marcus…god…ca-can't go mo-more…fuck…Marcus…"

John's head pressed against the pillow when his mind could barely grasp that his pleas would fall on deaf ears. His hands grasped feverishly to gain purchase in the dark long locks of the man buried down there. Taker wanted to be sure he had his fill of his love & then some knowing it would be some time before they could see the other let alone touch.

Taker took a hand grabbing a hold of John's member feeling it hard again already. He began to stroke him loving the wonders of youth. John being tongue fucked & jerked he was sexually flying as he had not even had a chance to come down from the first high. Taker felt John's body giving tiny tremors his member throbbing more. He moved just enough to swallow down John's firm shaft. The sudden sensation set John off releasing his second load down Taker's willing mouth.

The young man fell limp his chest heaving as Taker slowly pulled his mouth away the firm pressure pulling every drop from his body. Taker moved to lay next to John lightly kissing his cheek. His voice a deep rumble "That you love for giving me good memories to hold me till you get back."

John murmured an agreement than weakly spoke. "Hope I do-don't miss my fli-flight."  
Taker chuckled. "If you do Love…I will just schedule you on my plane…I don't know why Hunter didn't have me do that to begin with." Taker lightly nuzzled against John's cheek. "Now rest love…you need it." He smirked seeing sleep had mostly claimed John already anyways. Taker just grabbed the blanket pulling it over them both to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

John didn't miss his flight & was resting in first class when he head a familiar voice slide into the seat next to him. "I wondered who Hunter talked into this."  
"Hey Prichard." John still sounded groggy.  
"I'll let you sleep John. Just wondered what he promise you?"  
"Nothing…just the flight cost & room expenses."  
Prichard chuckled "Well enjoy the room service while you can."

John opened his eyes looking at him. "So why we going so early?"  
"Well I am doing some scouting during their classes. You can come if you want, but you are mainly needed tomorrow night when they have a show."  
"No problem." John turned his head looking forward again closing his eyes. "Would you mind if I used today for down time then. You know chilling the room, take advantage of Hunters generous hospitality & sleep?"

"Nope veg away."  
"Cool wake when we land?"  
"Yep just gonna go over some files, night."  
"Night."  
The flight was quite as Prichard was even kind enough to try to discourage anyone rude enough to bother a sleeping Cena. When the plane landed he woke John & they left the plane. John tried not to chuckle to himself. He knew it was Florida but didn't realize they were stopping in Tampa. If he had know that he could have stayed at their home there instead of running Hunters bill up. Oh well the company can afford it.

Granted their bed would have been nice…but would being around those memories help him clear his head? Grabbing his bag he checked the itinerary sheet seeing Hunter reserved his own rental as well. Wow Hunter did seem to be kissing up. He waved to Prichard as they parted ways. Reaching the hotel he checked in & headed to the room planning on exactly what he said. Him, the TV, room service & maybe the pool. At least till tomorrow work didn't exist in his book.

Even while 'vegging out' John kept looking at his phone where it sat on the table debating calling them or not. He was sure they were fine, they were just fine without him. He guessed that is what hurt…he knew what Marcus told him…but he still felt he could be replaced. He cursed himself over his insecurities.

Yeah John spent the day chilling & enjoying room service. He knew he would pay for it in the gym tomorrow before heading to FCW to scout this new talent. That night after a late dinner he took a long shower. He sighed resting his head on the titled wall. He never realized how fast one could feel lonely. Shutting the water off he got out drying himself off. He grabbed his phone as he moved through the main room before heading into the bedroom.

Laying back on the bed he opened it dialing Taker's number knowing he answered it most of the time. His mind counting the rings knowing it would go to voice mail any moment. He was about ready to hang up when the other end was answered. "…Hey Marcus…I'm ok…well I actually had the day to myself…Well I am in Tampa till at least tomorrow night…nope the company was footing the bill so I am using the hotel they booked for me…who know maybe…I just wanted to chill without distractions…no I'm fine, I promise…just getting ready to call it an early night I want to get my work out in early tomorrow…yeah let Randy know I said hi...night." John put the phone on the night stand before setting the alarm. Just closing his eyes to get some sleep.

John was up early as he planned getting out a strong workout in the gym the hotel had. Not as good as most to his works out because of limited equipment. He got back to his room looking over the itin again. He could drive to their house & get a better workout in that or call FCW & ask you use their facilities. He decided to go with option 2. It would give him an excuse to check out some of the trainees before the show. Grabbing the phone he placed the call.

He was set to go over in a couple of hours after he got some breakfast in his system. Shorts, jersey, sneakers he was ready to roll. He threw some more things into a gym bag in case he didn't want to come back to the hotel before the show. He left word with Prichard where he was before heading to the rental & leaving. Pulling up to the small arena he chuckled to himself seeing how this place was an improvement to the old OVW set up.

Getting from the car he grabbed the gym bag from the back heading inside.  
"Johnny mighty fine seeing your mug round here?" Called a familiar southern voice belonging to the American Dream.  
"Hey Dusty." John walked over big dimpled popping as he shook the other man's hand. "How's it holding?"  
"Good, good…I was told a big gun was coming down the see the green guys."  
"Yeah that what I was told too."  
"Well let me take you on a tour."  
"Sounds good."

Dusty began taking him around. Of course the arena with a ring always set up. Farther back the training facility where some guys worked in a ring others on mats. Some were on machines working out. Dusty then took him back to the locker room area. "You can stow your bag in this one it's currently empty."

"Thanks Dust." John opened the door placing his gym bag inside. He removed a travel lock to secure it to the outside.

"Well I think that all unless you wish to meet some the guys personally before the show?"  
"No that's ok Dust…I don't want to ruin their focus before matches. I know that feeling. Getting you mind on the match only to be distracted."  
"You got that right…ok John you need anything you know most the trainers."  
"Will do." Dustin left & John just stayed a few more minutes in the locker room alone before heading out to begin his more intense workout.

He walked his way towards the weights quietly scanning over the different prospects. He knew out of all these bodies only a handful was the ones he needed to worry about right now. Right this moment is was just a guessing game as he didn't see Prichard's list yet. He loaded some plates on to the leg press before slipping into the seat. He feet flush with the press plate he reached down pulling the lock pin. He gave a faint groan as the amount of weight came to life pushing against his legs. He grabbed the bars on the side of the seat & began to push slowly against the weight extending his legs out.

Slow & focused worked a better job them rushed & sloppy. He huffed breath from his lips with a grunt after about the 10th rep. He pushed ten more before locking the plate. He didn't get up yet, just closing his eyes resting his head back as he took a breather. After about 30 seconds to a minute later he braced himself unlocking the machine again to push out the second set. He wasn't focusing on anything around him, temporarily blinded to the on lookers he had gathered. Even among other wrestlers John was a powerhouse even if he wasn't built like guys like Batista or Steiner. He may not of had the bulk, but he had strength. It was well documented his lack of drug use & just good eating & training. Feats of that strength was well-known as well such as his lifting Edge & Big show at the same time as Wrestlemania that year.

Finishing with the leg presses he locks the machine before removing the plates returning them to the rack. He moves to the arm dips seeing it not in use. Walking over his lightly jumps up to grab a higher set of grips. He just lets his body hang dead weight for a few moments before he closed his eyes his head hanging forward lightly, he then lifted his body upward. Lowering back down he saw he didn't have the range he wanted. Dropping down he saw a step stool near by. Grabbing it he moved the grips out more to create a wider base for him.

He hopped back up & into the same position. Once he knew he had the right grip this time he hooked his ankles bending his knees at a 90 degree angle. He did about twenty of the lifts, he then hung loose again not dropping down yet. He then moved to bring his knees up towards his chest while still hanging. He grunted with each one forcing the air from his lungs each time the knees approached his chest. The grunts were partly the stain he was putting on his arms as he hung doing the knee lifts compared to just laying on the floor doing them. It worked more his arm strength being able to hold the hang & his core strength.

When he was done he dropped down the short distance bending over his hands on his thighs as he panted to regain air in his lungs. Standing back up he rolled his shoulders before moving to a treadmill to jog as a cool down. While on there he was able to take in more of the different wrestlers. He recognized one almost off the bat Daniel Bryan a long time Indy guy. He was sparring off with a larger more build black gentleman. They were working out grapples, it looked like they were mapping a match. He wondered if that was for the card that night.

He watches as others were also mapping matches. You could tell because they would work on a few moves then move to sit talking out the flow of the match. Before John fully realized it he was on there almost an hour. Shutting down he went to get a drink of water from a fountain. It felt so good to put a long work out in without the rush of a show or some sort of media work. He then made his way towards the locker room area. As he walked in he heard a few voices, but nothing clear. When his locker opened the voices stopped.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" He called out.  
"Mr. Cena?" A man with a slight southern twang spoke.  
"Just John is fine." He removed a towel, a cloth & body wash from his bag before closing up looking for the source. He found a few rows over from his a man with shoulder length red hair speaking with another some what slim built guy with some that shaggy jet black hair. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"No…no it's alright…" The redhead spoke. "I'm Heath, this here Justin…it's a pleasure." Justin nodded towards John.  
"So you guys in the show tonight?"  
"Yeah…tag match…two of us against…Young & Tarver."  
"Cool…no offence…I don't exactly know any names yet…but I'm sure I will."  
Heath had such a cute smile as he looked at John. "We were just talking about us & some of the others from the show grabbing a drink afterwards…um…well…" He gave a nervous smile shaking his head.

John offered a warm smile back. "What you don't think I would want to join you guys? Or was I reading that wrong?"  
Heaths head moved showing his surprised. "Yo-you would…I mean you want to?"  
"Hey why not I have nothing planned for a day or two."  
"Man that would be so cool…"  
"So should I just wait around after the show?"  
"Yeah that works."  
"K see you guys later." John smiled as he walked for the showers.

Justin just shook his head.  
"What?" Heath asked.  
"You can be such a kid at times. If I didn't know better you were flirting."  
"WHAT!? Come on man you know I ain't that way…doubt he is either."  
"What ever man you as nervous as a high schooler asking the cheerleader to prom."  
"Knock it off."  
"Fine, fine…lets finish dressing & grab some grub I'm starved."  
"When aren't you starved."  
"I have a high metabolism, sue me."

Heath just ignored him as they got changed into street clothing before heading out for food. There was a break between the training day & the show that night to give guys time to handle what ever they needed. Also to allow them time to cool down.

After his shower John headed back to the locker throwing on his jean shorts & signature tee. Public appearance it was common for him to wear pretty much his gear minus the pads. He then went to a place he saw near by to grab a light dinner before the show. When he got back he ran into some fans & he gladly signed autographs & posed for photos. Getting past them he met up with Prichard. They both headed inside to grab their seats.

"Don't be surprised if a few of the heels try to throw heat your way." He warned John.  
"Why does that not surprise me…am I going to be warned who may do it?"  
"I can ask DeMott if you really want the heads up?"  
"How these things normally go?"  
"Well the matches are set…the promos are a little more off the cuff."  
"My limits?"  
"They prefer it stick to jaw jacking only."  
"Fine I'll watch the words if need be but you know I can jack with the best of them."  
"OK…Give me a view of the rough mic skills as well."

Fans began to file in. John scanning the crowd saw it was like a scaled down version only because of the size of the building & not the heart of the fans. Signs dotted the landscape cheering on a favorite or trashing a heel. A few boasting to better things ahead like some proclaiming some of these guys future WWE Champs. John turned to focus on the ring as the show started. It ran about two hours straight through. No backstage theatrics, just matches & good old fashion ring promos.

Out of the promos cut two actually did try to rip on John's presence there. One was a somewhat burly refined yet rough around the edges Wade Barrett. The man could praise one minute then cut you down the next. He had an air to him he was above everyone else yet would fight in the trenches if need be. Hopping from the ring he sauntered over toward John almost getting in his face.

He spoke about how John better hope they never square off one on one cause he would rip him apart. The whole time the smile on his lips unnerved John but he didn't let it show as he taunted Wade back threatening him to throw a punch…just one. A few refs stepped between Wade & the barricade before anything could happen between the two.

John sat down watching a few more matches before the Tag match he was told about earlier took place. Justin & Heath won against the larger Young & Tarver. Young actually had the balls to hop in the mic & begin ripping on how people claim they look like brothers…but obviously he is the superior one. John started to shoot back. When Young made a move for the ropes Tarver grabbed his arm pulling him the opposite way back towards the ramp.

The show wrapped up & the fans began to leave. "See you tomorrow John?" Prichard asked as he closed his folder of notes.  
"Yeah make it on the late side?"  
"Drinks?"  
"Yeah some of the guys you pointed out asked me earlier."  
"No problem…maybe a lunch meeting?"  
"Sounds good."  
Prichard headed one way while John worked his way to the back & then the locker room to grab his gym bag from earlier.

"Ya know Cena I was doing more than talkin trash." John turned to see Wade standing there his arms crossed across his chest. "If given a real chance I could rip you apart." He stepped closer to Cena leaning closer. "Something tells me you would like it too." A twinkle his Wade's olive orbs.  
"WHOA There…" John put his hands up as he stepped back. "I don't know what impression of me you have there Mr. Snooty Snooty, but that ain't my bag."

John went to walk past Wade & he moved to grab John's arm in a tighter grip then John was expecting. John turned his head looking at Wade. Wade only offered a disarming smile before releasing John's arm. "No point starting off on the wrong foot…my apologies." John started to turn to leave again. "Heard you joinin us for drinks right?"  
"Um…yeah…"  
"Good." Wade walked in the other direction John didn't know why but when Wade grabbed him, his mind flashed back to the first time Taker had grabbed him all those years ago.

He shook it off as he went to find Justin & Heath he congratulated them on the good match. "Thanks John." Heath told him as he was brushing out his red hair. "We just about ready to go. You more than welcome to either follow us or ride with us & leave your ride here."  
"I think I'll follow…"  
"Cool lets roll." The three headed out a few others with them. It was maybe a five-minute drive to the bar the FCW guys used as a regular hang out.

John followed Heath & Justin inside & was lead to a corner that seemed delegated for the wrestlers. It wasn't long before a couple asked John his opinion of the show which John openly gave. The only thing he could offer was when asked about future outlooks. He couldn't tell & even if he could he didn't have that information.

He was knocking a few back half the time not even sure who had refilled his glass. Maybe an hour in his phone buzzed. He opened the text message.  
**::How goes it?::** It was from Taker.  
**::Everything cool hanging with some FCW guys post show::**  
**::Be safe night.::**  
**::Night::** He then shut the phone placing it in his pocket.

Getting off the phone he looked down at the table seeing once more his mug was refilled. "OK guys last one still got to drive."  
"Just chill Cena…One us can drive you back…or you can catch a cab…Tracy has no problem holding cars over night." Wade tried to tell John while placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah…yeah, bu-but you guys need to learn if you want to be in the big house…you need to watch the party ways." He picked up the mug downing a good part of it. "Things are not as lenient as they used to be." John closed his eyes a moment feeling a little light-headed. He pushed the rest of the mug away. "I think I was just told my li-limit…sorry boys but I have a meeting tomorrow."

John started to stand feeling unsteady on his feet. "I'll help ya back John…show no hard feelings." Wade near insisted John wanted to tell him no, but the words wouldn't come from his lips. Wade looked at David. "I'll catch you later."  
"Yep I got the ride covered." Wade walked with John from the bar & headed right for John's rental.

"Keys John." John reached in his pocket removing them his mind feeling in a faint fog. Wade helped John into the car & he climbed in the driver's seat before driving off. Wade had the look of the devil in his eyes. Getting back to the hotel Wade got John out of the car. "What room?"  
"15...1540" John mumbled his eyes having trouble to focus. Wade headed to the elevator. Reaching John's floor they headed down the hall.

"Key." Wade voice a command not a question. John numbly reached in his pocket removing the card swiping it in the slot. Pushing the handle open John made his way into the room. He turned not expecting Wade to follow him in.

"I…I think I'll be ok fr-from here Wade…thanks."  
Wade gave the unnerving grin as he reached behind him locking the door.  
"How about I stay for a bit & make sure of that, shall we?"  
"I wo-won't be mu-much company…I think the bed is the best thing for me." John told him slowly blinking his eyes trying to focus. Wade walked closer a slow lick of his lips.

"Trust me John…bed is exactly what I have in mind for you." A darkness rung within his rich accent. John just shook his head as he backed up more till his legs hit the arm of the couch. He started to stumble back, but before he could hit a pair of arms grabbed him pulling him back up & into a tight grip. The almost drab olive eyes of Wade peered deep into John's blue orbs. Something in Wade's eyes wanted to draw John into them.

A smile on Wade's lips when John began to struggle. "No point fighting me Cena…"  
"You-you're nuts." John tried to fight but Wade's grip was like iron. John tried to turn his head from Wades gaze but he took one hand holding John's head still. When the older man started to close his eyes. Wade moved his lips against John's kissing him very deeply. Despite the protests Wade pressed his tongue into John's mouth.

The fog in John's brain seemed to grow burying right from wrong & his common sense. John's eyes opened again & in his mind he was no longer looking at the face of Wade, but that of Marcus. Wade pulled back moving the hand from John's jaw to touch his cheek the sinister smile on his lips seeing the glazed look to John's eyes.

"Now to bed with you." He released John & watched the older man walk into the other room. He would try to complete his task first by fear. "Strip for me." John looked at him doing as was ordered. He stripped down waiting. "Turn around & put your hands behind your back."  
"I won-won't move…"  
"DID I SAY ANYTHING BOUT MOVING!"  
"No…" John did as ordered putting his hands behind his back. Wade walked over removing John's belt from the jeans.

Walking over Wade placed John's arms so the wrists were almost stacked on each other before binding them tightly. "Bend forward now…" He saw John try to fight him.  
"No…no….sto-stop…" John tried to pull against the leather binding his wrist. He turned only to get shoved onto his back on the bed. A dark look washed Wades face. "NO…NO YOU CAN'T…" Wade began to remove his own clothing.

"That were you wrong John…The best part is you won't even remember it was me…" Wade lightly licked his lips as he dropped the last piece of clothing.  
"Yo-you're fuc-fucking nuts…" Wade bent to grab his belt & John's shirt, the same time John tried to stand back up. Wade had quick reflexes grabbing John & threw him back down almost making him bounce from the bed to the floor. Wade made his way on top of John who was on his back. His own weight hurting his arms.

"Did I tell you to get up?" Something in Wade's voice tried to wrap it's way into John's mind. Wade took John's shirt pushing it length ways between Jon's lips. Then using both hands forcing his own belt over the shirt. He cinched it through the buckle tight. John's eyes widened his only method of breath was his nose. Wade leaned his weight over John's body as he ran his tongue over the shell of John's ear. John tried to fight still as Wade began to whisper something in John's ear he could not understand but felt his mind drifting into the deep fog again.

The deep fog where it was not Wade doing these things…but Marcus. Rough play was not so uncommon between them. Wade moved down John's body biting hard into each nipple till John screamed his back arching from the bed. Felt like he wanted to rip them from his body. Wade's teeth did actually draw tiny traces of blood. He sucked on each wound a short time as he then moved raising John's legs.

He gave no warning as he watched John's face turn to complete panic & pain as he shoved himself into John's body. Screams muffled from the ripping pain. Tears started to run down his face. Wade leaned over John's body as he ravaged him without any care to John's state afterwards.

He continued his whispers in John's ear only enforcing the illusion he had created. Some how Wade unlocked John's fears of being useless to Marcus anymore. He was expendable, filled his purpose…he meant nothing to the older man. John whimpered & screams behind the gag from the pain & sadness ripping through his body. Wade finished pulling from John's body a sick smirk on his face. _~There is one more use for you…~_ Some how Wade had the gift to project thoughts along with warp perception. The voice even in his head sounded like Marcus still taunting him. Wade trailed his body farther down the bed. His kissed the inside of John's left thigh. John screamed feeling more pain rip at his body. He passed out from the pain. After a moment Wade made his way off the bed. He quickly moved to the bathroom to wash, he then dressed himself leaving John a bloody & mentally beaten man.

**(OK So people who did not guess already now know who Randy heard in the dream. Yes I know in Real life NXT is not till Feb 2010 & Nexus June 2010...my story so that will change. NXT more or less is being skipped for Nexus.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

The next morning housekeeping was making their rounds. A knock & the woman calling through the door got no response so she swiped her master-key entering the suite. She went about tidying the main room & the bath. Reaching the bedroom she knocked a couple of times with no reply so she opened the door freezing. Laying on the bed just as Wade had left him the night before, John was still passed out.

She backed from the bedroom turning her back. "Sir! SIR!" She didn't hear anything So she moved to the phone in the main room calling the front desk to report it. Her heart rapidly beating when she was told to leave the room & security would be right up. The housekeeper waited outside the room trying to remain professional & not enter hysterics when the head of security arrived.

He was informed of the situation, the front desk giving him the name on the register. He told the housekeeper she was free to go finish her rounds. He walked in already wearing a pair of gloves, also carrying a Polaroid camera as he made his way into the bedroom. He moved over checking John for a pulse relived when he found one. He was not pleased by John's lack of response being touched. He quickly snapped the few photos to show how he found things before he disrupted anything.

"Sir…John." He called to him still no response. "I am going to untie you John." He unbound John's mouth first. Pulling away the strap & shirt a faint sense of relief that there was nothing else in the mouth that John could have choked on. He called the front desk for medical assistance. Once he knew help was on the way he checked John over & that is when he saw the hands also bound behind his back. One more photo taken before he worked to untie them.

John was like dead weight. Once John was free the security member didn't touch anything else. It was less than ten minutes before paramedics showed up along with police. The security member turned the photos he took over to the officers while the paramedics did a prelim evaluation of the situation. The where told he was rooming alone so they had no one to contact. John was loaded on a stretcher covered with a blanket.

The report for now read assault, victim unresponsive, unknown cause possible shock. After the paramedics left the police took more photo evidence as well as bagging up the items John was bound with. They would need for him to come to before they could find out if it was a crime or not.

Few hours later Prichard called John's phone with no response. Same thing when he went to knock at his room. Going to the front desk he went to see if any messages were left. The clerk came back after checking. He asked Prichard who he was waiting to hear from when he told the clerk he had a meeting with John the clerk informed him that John was taken from the hotel earlier that morning because of a medical emergency.

Prichard found out what hospital & left. Once there he was mostly shut down information wise. He placed a call to Vince to tell him about John being hospitalized, but other than that he was given no information. Vince placed a call to Hunter knowing he was set to be heading to Florida later that day anyways. He told Hunter to have the jet rescheduled to leave as soon as he could get to the airport.

Hunter's heart tried not to drop into his stomach when he was told why. He didn't know why John was in a hospital yet, but he couldn't help but wonder if his being sent down there early had anything to do with it. He got on the phone calling Taker. "Big man you & Randy have two hours to pack your things & get to the airport. John's in a hospital in Florida…Vince's jet…well I can get info being his employer…you can as his on road contact…see you there."

Hunter hung up & quickly gathered his things. Shawn was back down in Texas spending time with his family down there. Within 30 minutes Hunter was checking out of the hotel & heading for the airport. Right on time he could see Taker & Randy approaching him.

"Till we know what happened don't pin this on yourself Hunter." Taker calmly told him. They all took seats until Hunter saw the copilot approach them.  
"Hunter sir, we have clearance in 10 minutes. So you men can board now."  
"Thank you." They followed the copilot back to the tarmac & boarded taking their seats. Hunter just gave a sigh as he looked out the window unable to deal with Taker's gaze right now."

"Stop it Hunter...it is etched across you face." Taker told him again.  
"How can I not worry & blame myself. I sprung this trip on him last minute. I was the one set to go down there."  
"You don't even know what happened to him yet Hunter." Randy told him. "He could have just gotten sick. That could have happened no matter where he was."  
"I know…I know…still doesn't change how I feel."

The flight was mostly quite until they landed a town car waited for them to take them directly to the hospital. They walked in & Hunter inquired about John. They were instructed to the 8th floor. When they stepped off Prichard was sitting there. He stood up as soon as he saw the three of them. "Taker is John's road contact." Hunter addressed the look of confusion.

"Well I hope one of the two of you can find something, I been hit by nothing but brick walls since I got here."  
"Thanks all the same. Why don't you go back to the hotel & try to compile your report. Also till we know more not a word to any of the others showing up."  
"Sure thing." Prichard tried to smile before he left.

The three men headed down the hall to the nurses station. A woman looked up at them. "May I help you."  
"Yes we would like to find out the condition of John Cena he was admitted this morning." Hunter told her.  
"And you are?"  
"Hunter Helmsley." He reached in a case he was carrying with him removing a folder. "I am a company contact for him in case of emergencies."

The nurse looked over the paper she was handed then up at the three guys. "Please have a seat over there I'll have someone come over to you shortly."  
Hunter huffed a sigh before moving to the waiting area. Taker & Randy followed after him.  
"Something feels off." Randy told them. "Like they are guarding more than just his celebrity status." Taker slowly nods, something was off, but what?

It was a few more minutes before a doctor came over to talk to them. "Mr. Helmsley?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please follow me." Hunter stood up as did Taker. The doctor stopped looking Taker over. "Just Mr. Helmsley for now."  
"It will be OK Taker." Hunter assured Taker before following the doctor. He was taken to a small conference room, inside was two police officers. "OK What's going on?" Hunter asked before even sitting.

"Please take a seat." One of the officers asked. Hunter didn't like it but complied. "Please tell us what you know of Mr. Cena & any actions he took part in last night."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Please Mr. Helmsley."  
Hunter took a breath before he started. "John attended a local wrestling event last night as a scout for our company…WWE in case you didn't know."  
"The time."  
"I don't know exactly. I wasn't there."

"Where were you?" Hunter raised a brow not liking the tone of the officers voice.  
"I was in California till about four hours ago. I was set originally to fly in tonight, but my flight was changed when we got the call about him being rushed here this morning."  
"And what about the other two gentleman we were told arrived with you?"  
"Co-workers , travel companions, friends. Before you ask they traveled in with me & had not seen John since Tuesday morning." Hunter told them & the officers slowly nodded. "Now care to tell me what is wrong with him."

"Mr. Cena was assaulted in his hotel room." The doctor started. "He has abrasions to his face & both lower portions of his arms from where he was tied." The doctor started to flip through some papers.  
"Why I feel you are leaving something out." Hunter told him.  
The doctor looked back up at Hunter. "We had to mildly sedate him while he was examined. He was fighting with the staff going on about some sort of monster. His erratic movements would have only hurt himself or a member of our staff. It is mild enough he should hopefully be coming around soon."

"Can I do in to see him."  
"Only you for now. I know the other gentlemen with you are on his contacts, but last thing we need is too many people crowding him when he comes too."  
"OK I'll let them know."  
"He is in room 812."  
"Thank you Doc." Hunter got up leaving the room. He headed back to the waiting area. "OK guys good news & bad." Hunter started. "Good news they didn't say anything about him being critical…bad news they only want to allow me in to see him for now."

"What? But…um…" Randy started unsure how to word anything. "I will let him know you guys are here if he is awake…ok." Randy slowly nodded. "Oh be careful there are cops sniffing around on this." Hunter then turned walking down the hall. Reaching the room he headed inside. John was hooked up to the normal battery of vitals. His arms rested on the top of the sheet & he could see where they were wrapped up. An IV was in his right arm. He could make out the discoloration on the sides of John's head back near the ears along his cheeks.

He was almost glad Taker nor Randy had clearance to come in. He knew at least Taker enough to know he would do what ever he could in his power to first heal John & then find who did this & made sure they paid. He also knew it would rip Taker's heart seeing him like this.

"John?" Hunter lightly called out not wanting to wake him if he wasn't ready.  
"Hu-Hunt?" his voice sounded strained.  
"Yeah Johnny…can you open your eyes for me?" John slowly opened them turning his head looking at Hunter concerned face. Hunter could see the fear clear in his eyes. "You're OK John…you're in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

John slowly nodded then lowered his eyes with a sigh. "Th-they so-some how caught him?"  
"Who? Who did this?" John's eyes widened & Hunter could hear the monitor on John grew faster. "John calm down…please…tell me, I'll make sure they won't hurt you…who…please just try to calm down."

John started shaking his head. "NO…no…He…He'll know…he'll know & come back to finish it…pl-please…" John was near a panic.  
Hunter moved to sit by John. "John please just take a deep breath & talk to me…you don't calm down they are going to knock you out again. We need you well enough to get you out of here. Even if we send you home for a while." John stopped freaking but looked at Hunter like he sprouted two heads.

"What I say?"  
"Home…" John gave a shaky laugh. "What home…there is no place he won't be."  
"John who…who would follow you…who did this?" John started to shake his head again. "I'm nothing to him now…he wouldn't care about ripping me apart again…" His head lowered as he started shaking remembering the pain. "He left me to rot…should of just cut my heart out…would have been faster…more final."

"John stop talking that way…none of us want to lose you…who did this so we can catch him…make sure he doesn't hurt you or anyone else again."  
"I…I can't…he is to dangerous for any of you to go after. As long as you don't know he should leave you alone…"  
"John come on…" Hunter didn't like how John mentioned this guy ripping him apart…also leaving him to rot…that told Hunter it was more involved then just tying John up in a hotel room. Another thing John said didn't sit well with Hunter._ 'I'm nothing to him now.'_ Did that mean John meant something to this person once. He knew what popped in his head but he shook the thought away. No way one of them would do this.

"John please my mind is going place I don't want it to…who did this? I need to know so we can make sure they don't get near you again."  
John gave a laugh, but it felt cold & empty. "What is matter Hunt? He comes back so what?"  
"God damn it John snap the hell out of it. Who hurt you this bad that you…YOU of all people want to give up. John you know Randy & Taker wou…"  
"NO…NO…." John screamed covering his ears. "Do-don't say hi-his name." John's eyes screwed shut as if shutting his senses off would erase his existence.

Hunter looked shocked. He knew what John's actions & words pointed to…but he knew that was impossible. He knew Taker would trade his life for John's. He knew Randy & he were like brothers. In addition to that they were not even in the state last night. Hunter slowly reached over taking a hold of John's hands making the younger man jump. "Relax John I won't hurt you." John slowly opened his eye looking at Hunter.

"Pl-please don't say his name again."  
"I won't…wh-which one of them…I said both."  
John looked down sighing a lick of his lips. "Please keep Randy safe…" his voice low but it gave Hunter his answer. Hunter let go of John's hands taking a step back to give him space.  
"I will try John…um…if I can get the ok from the doctor…Randy is actually in the waiting room…Do…do you want to see him?"

"He…he wants to see me?"  
"Yes he was worried sick when I told him you were brought to a hospital."  
"Ho-how I te-tell him? He…he has gr-grown closer…to…'it'."  
Hunter tried not to sigh at John's fear of calling Taker by name…now not even wanting to refer to Taker as a person. "You know what Randy is to you both…just take it easy…you don't even need to bring it up if you are not comfortable with it. He will be kept an eye on John…just worry about yourself ok?"

"Ok Hunt…thanks." Hunt nodded "I'll go get him." Hunter left the room moving down the hall. Randy looked over hearing the foot steps. He had been anxious himself since shortly after Hunter left. He could not feel anything clear from John…it was just a big muddled mess. Hunter looked between them thinking how best to approach this.

"What is it?" Taker asked.  
"Not good…" Hunter paused a moment. "Randy he wants to see you, just watch what you say to him." Hunter looks at Taker. "Somehow someone screwed with his head big time. It's best you make yourself scarce big man."  
"What?" Taker questioned a curl of his lip.  
Hunter stepped closer to be able to lower his voice. "Somehow…for some reason…he thi-he thinks it was you." Hunter focused his eyes on Taker as he actually take a few steps back from Hunter no believing his ears.

"No…he can't."  
"He does…so at least till we some how clear things you need to keep your distance."  
Taker bows his head before a faint nod. "Keep me updated."  
"I will try big man."  
Even though it was almost painful Taker turned heading for the elevator. Randy could only watch as Taker left. "Guess I will see how he is." Randy stood up heading down to John's room. He knocked on the door before entering.

John looking at him, his eyes showed fear but also relief that Randy was ok. His face then fell looking at the floor. Of course Randy would be fine…Randy was his replacement…Randy was Taker's missing Sean…why would Taker hurt Randy? Randy shook his head as the whirlwind of feelings he was feeling from John unable to separate them. He walked closer. "I'm glad you are ok."  
"You are?" John oddly sounded doubtful.  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Hunter told you?"  
"Some."

John slowly lifted his head. "You just so close…I…I don't know…maybe you felt like…'he' does about me." Randy moved closer, but not too close. "How does he feel about you? What did he tell you?"  
"He was wrong about me…I wasn't who he thought…You were…I was expendable…no longer of importance…He only had one last use for me…" John wanted to wrap his arms around himself the words playing in his head but cringed.  
"What hurts?" Randy asked, John looked at him then lowered his eyes again. Randy could see a hint of something there he couldn't place. "John you need time off to deal with this."

"Yeah right…where…I share everywhere with him."  
"What about your home in Mass?"  
"His…"  
"But you told me he rarely goes there…because of your cus."  
"Yeah what the hell would I tell him?"  
"Fine stay at my place in St. Louis…" Randy hated saying the next word to come from his mouth. "He shows up…I'll have him arrested for trespassing."

"Like you think that will stop him?"  
"If he really believes what he told you…then he will stay away if he doesn't want to lose me too." John raise his head looking at Randy. "I mean it John…he tries to hurt you again I will leave…you do need to ask yourself something though. You sure he was fully himself?"

"What you mean?"  
"John we both know he reverts to his darker nature at times…something we both know even when we agreed to be his."  
"This went past that…he no longer wants me…he wanted to cast me aside...no worse then that he wanted to destroy me…make it so I am no good or desired by anyone…he wanted me broken…" John lowered his head. "He may of succeeded."

"John no…come on look at me." John slowly moved his head again. "I'll give you all the time you need to heal, mentally & physically…you may be hurt…but you are not beyond help…Randy moved a little closer. He slowly reach a hand out to touch John's face to gauge his reaction luckily John didn't pull away. "If you can handle my being with him…to keep us safe…then you would never be undesirable to me."

John sighed closing his eyes. A tear ran his cheek. "Thanks Randy…pl-please be careful around him."  
"I will John…Just get yourself better."  
"I want to Ran…I really do…to know after all this time he could really hurt me…scares me."  
"I know John...I know. Just think over what I said as well…was he fully himself…was something else there."

"I don't know if I can…I just don't know."  
"Give it time. If you never can…we will figure it out. Until you know for sure I will try to watch my back around him."  
"Thank you…I would hate for you to get hurt because of him."  
"I will work with Hunter to make the arrangements for you to come to St. Louis & my traveling with you."

"I know you can't handle more, nor is it appropriate…think you can handle a hug before I head out?" Randy asked.  
"From you…yeah I think I can try that."  
Randy smiled as he moved just little closer to lean over to hug John. Wrapping his arms lightly around John, Randy just rested his head a moment against John's. John cringed closing his eyes. A pain shooting through his head. Randy felt him shiver.

"John?" His voice low & began to pull away but John tried to still hold him.  
"No-not yet…pl-please…"  
"OK John….ok…" Randy lightly rubs John's back. Instead of a muddled mess Randy feels confusion from John. Pieces of a puzzle aren't fitting. He remembered the text from Taker when he was at the bar. Was Taker already at the hotel waiting for him.

"Ra-Ran?"  
"Yeah John?" He still whispered not letting John go yet, was something bout them touching clearing the fog that made Randy unable to read John's feelings?"  
"Be honest with me?"  
"Always…as much as I can be…What?"  
"Was Ta-Ta…Was he with you when he texted me last night?" John just could not bring himself to say the name.  
"Yes…yes I was…it was getting late & we wondered how you were."  
John slowly let go pulling back to look at him. "Where were you two?"

Randy took a deep breath looking right in John's eyes hoping to show he was not lying to him. "We were still in California." John blinks before cringing bringing his hands to his head.  
"Ho-how…it do-doesn't make sense."  
"Someone messed with your head John…we just don't know the who. What were you doing before you were attacked?"

"I was at the show with Prichard scouting the new talent. I was invited to a bar by some of them. Had a few drinks…" John cringed closing his eyes.  
"It's ok John give it time…do you believe me about last night?"  
"I wa-want to Ran…I hate thinking he could do that without caring about me…it would be one thing to dump me after all this time…but what he did…" John shivers again.

"Oh fuck." Randy whispers. John looked at him. "Sorry projected again…"  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be." Randy told him. "I was scared because until a few minutes ago I had a hard time feeling anything from you. My offer about St. Louis stands & even if we may not be pleased that someones actions made you scared of him…I know he will give you the space you need till you are ready to be around us both."

John lightly nodded. "Please tell him I am sorry I even accused him…"  
"Just be glad something is giving you doubt before you told the police…um…right… you didn't have a chance to tell them yet."  
"No I was too out of it for a formal statement."  
"Good…Get some rest, Hunter or I will come see you later."  
"OK Randy…thanks."  
Randy just smiled giving another brief hug before heading back out of the room.

Randy met up with Hunter telling him he would fill him in on the way back to the hotel. Hunter was pleased to hear that somehow Randy got through to John that there was no way Taker could have attacked him without freaking him out more. Now Hunter just had to worry about finding out who really did attack John.

Hunter was contacted later that night that John would be released in the morning. With arrangements made for John to go to St. Louis for now. Hunter worked with the bookers to try to give John & Randy the next week off.

**(YES I know the WWE Timeline is getting changed in some big ways…well maybe anyways. The wonders of fiction…hope you still enjoy. To all my wonderful Reviewers again a big thank you. the abundance of reviews keep my Muses well fed & highly active.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

The next morning John was sitting up in the bed eating breakfast when Randy & Hunter walked in. He tried to offer a smile but had bags under his eyes. Randy had a change of clothing with him. "Figured you would need these."  
"Yeah thanks." John pushed the tray aside. "Um Hunter?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You think the merch guys would be pissed if I wanted to make a new design?"

"Even if they do go ahead John…" Hunter gave a light sigh. "If you wish until I can get it pushed through pull out a few of the older designs."  
"Thanks man."  
Hunter lightly nodded. "We will just be outside while you get changed. Your flight is in about an hour."  
"Flight?"  
"Yeah my place John." Randy told him. "Hunter got it all cleared for us."  
John offered a weak smile as the two walked from the room shutting the door.

John looked over the clothing Randy brought. It was a pair of his shorts & a plain red t-shirt. He got changed still cringing in pain as the shorts were secured around his body. He was released after signing papers along with medication for him to take for the pain. Once outside the three got into the town car & headed for the airport.

They had the comfort of Vince's jet since Hunter was traveling with them to make sure John got there ok. When they landed Randy grabbed his car from long-term parking. He hated the fact he knew John was in pain, but was trying not to tell them. Once at his house they headed inside. It was smaller than John or Hunter was expecting but it served Randy's needs.

John was set up in a guest room to begin with, Randy didn't want to force John to share a room, he knew John would need time. Hunter stayed while they ordered dinner in that night. "Well John as soon as I find out from the warehouse which designs they have in stock I'll send you a list."  
"Thanks Hunter I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem John…just store the current ones away till you are ok with them…or even trash them if it would make you feel better. That is the important thing right now." John lightly nodded. "I mean it John. If you don't feel up to coming back on the road by the end of next week let me know. Don't push yourself too fast."  
"OK Hunt…"

After dinner Hunter took off back for the airport he was heading off for the Florida needing to work more with the bookers to cover John & Randy's absence from the show that Monday. John & Randy moved to the living room to watch a movie. They started at opposite ends of the sofa.

"Think you may be more comfortable if you were laying then sitting?" Randy asked & John sighed. "Want me to move?"  
"No…it-it's ok…Bu-but can I lean on you?"  
"Physically & emotionally John…come here." Randy lifted his arm letting John take his time moving to lean against Randy. Randy just lightly placed his arm over John. He couldn't help the soft smile when John reached up entwining their fingers.

After the movie John gave a faint sight, needing to move but didn't want to. "Want me to run a bath for you?" Randy asked. "I don't even need to stay in the room."  
"It would be nice…and you can…I trust you Randy."  
"OK John thanks for saying that. I'll let you use the one in the master suite the tub is bigger…if that is ok."  
"That's fine."

John moved enough for Randy to get up. Then he stretched back out as Randy made his way upstairs. He began to prepare the bath with some salts to help soak some of the soreness from John's body. He made sure not to use too much since he was worried of open wounds. While it was filling Randy pulled out his phone sending a text to Taker. **::Arrived safe. First moment alone. He is scared but want's to trust.::**  
**::Glad there some hope still, hate him to think I am the monster I once was.::**  
**::We all will get through this. We need each other. Running him bath.::**  
**::Yes please tend well to him as he will allow you. Night to you both my dear ones.::**  
**::Night.::**

Randy shut the water off & walked into the bedroom just as John was coming in. "Good timing. Remember you can ask me to leave at anytime."  
"I don't want to…" Randy nodded leading John into the master bath. He watched as John stripped down hating the pain he was reading from him. John then unwrapped his wrists & forearms.

Randy's heart wanted to break seeing the bruising running along John's skin. John moved to the tub slowly trying to lower himself down into it. His closed his eye taking a few deep breaths before relaxing some. For now he kept his arms resting on the tub out of the water.  
Randy moved to sit on the closed toilet.  
"Anything I can do for you?" Randy asked after a few moments.  
"Just knowing you have my back means a lot Ran."  
"Besides that?"  
"Take things as they come…I'm glad I felt secure enough to even strip in front of you…I had no clue."

"Care to talk about anything?"  
"I know by anything...you mean that…" John sighed leaning his head back sinking a little more into the water a faint hiss of pain as he backside slid along the bottom as well as the pain in his shoulders. "I believe you…I do…but I still can't shake the images & voice every time I close my eyes. His voice…his eyes…" John started to shiver, a faint jump feeling a touch on his shoulder. He turned his head looking at Randy. "Sorry Ran."

"It's ok John we will try to figure this out. I'm here with you…want to try to tell me what you remember…I don't care if it is the truth or not…just tell me how you remember it."  
"I-I'll try…the wounds physically & mentally still so fresh."  
"I know Johnny…I know…Maybe talking to me will help at least the mental ones to begin to mend?"

John slowly nodded giving a sigh. He slowly closed his eyes his breath shaky. "It's ok Johnny…remember it has already happened…it can't hurt you again…I am here…you're not alone." Randy lightly began rubbing John's shoulder & moved closer sitting on the edge of the tub.

John reached one hand up placing it on Randy's for a brief moment before lowering it allowing Randy to continue to rub his shoulder & back of his neck. "I went out after the FCW show with some of the talent. Most were guys we are looking at to bring in. Had a few beers…I don't even remember how many. My mug kept getting refilled for me. Well shortly after I got the message from…fr-from him. I told them that was my last one because I had a meeting in the morning. I got maybe half way down the drink when I was feeling light-headed. So I called it quits, one of the guys offered to make sure I got back to the hotel." John paused moving his hand to his head.

"He left me at the door when I told him I would be fine. I walked in the room…he was there when I shut the door…He had such a dark look…He wondered what I thought I was upto…I said about a few drinks…I was just rea-ready for bed at th-that point." John started to shake again.  
"It's ok John your safe with me…" Randy tried to reassure him.

John nodded. "He said the bed was just fine with him…I don't know why the way he said it…sounded so cold…so empty. I started to stumble & he grabbed me…forcing me into a kiss…but…but it was different…he just wanted to control me…no love in it…just control. My head…it pounded I couldn't focus…"

John cringed a whimper from his lips as he hunched forward in the water. He rocked a little. "Next I knew I was naked…my arms be-behind me…he was…" John took a deep breath as he opened his eyes looking over his arms. "He was using something to bind them together. Arm over arm…my shoulders tight. I tried to turn & he just pushed me back on the bed…even for his true self he looked demonic…possessed…His movements fast…no time to react. He was on me holding my…my shirt & belt…he gagged me with them…pr-prevent an-anyone fro-from hearing me scream."

John just wanted to pull his knees to his chest still in the water. He rested his chin on his knees. "It was so fast…brutal…painful…he took pleasure in trying to rip me apart from the inside…the whole time telling me how I had filled my purpose…I was no longer of any use to him…" John gave a faint shutter. "It became all a blur till I came to in the hospital…Hunter talking to me."

"My god John…I am so sorry…" Randy sighed as he stood up. "I know the water must be growing chilly. How bout I help you get dried off. I'll apply the ointment to your arms, then I help you to the guest room?"  
"Would I be pushing to ask to stay in your room?" John's voice sounded so child like in the question.  
"Not at all…what ever you comfortable with."  
"I would li-like that…"  
"OK John…we can…" Randy offered John a hand to try to stand. He then grabbed a towel handing it to John as he stepped out. Moving to the bedroom. He had John sit down. "You feel better if I wore bottoms?"

John tried to laugh. "For being able to read my thoughts & feelings at times you sure asked a lot of questions."  
"Ha…Ha….Ha John…I don't want to assume too much right now. Told you what ever happened to you muddled the connection for a time. I am still getting used to it." John got up to dry himself off more Randy just watching the drops of water vanishing from his skin. "So…um…that a no then."

"Yeah, that a no Randy…I need to feel comfort…security…"  
"I could do that with clothing on." Randy instinctually sucked his teeth when John bent at one point actually seeing bruising along his upper legs.  
"You ok Randy?" John stood up looking at him.  
"Ju-just seeing your legs…sorry…"

"Don't be sorry…no-not your fault." John walked over closer to Randy looking at him. "Thank you for everything…" He lightly smirked. "You can let him know I thank him as well…I know you giving him updates." He wrapped his arms around Randy leaning forwards kissing him lightly. He then pulled back. "That felt good."  
"Then you didn't need to stop."  
"I-I-I just don't want to go too far & freak out…leave you hanging."  
"OK John no rush…Just go lay down.

John nodded as he moved to the bed slowly climbing in. the extended movement pulling at the aggravated joints & muscle. Randy went to get John some water & a couple of the pain pills. At least for that night he didn't have a lot of an argument from John knowing he would need the medication to sleep the night. John closed his eyes trying to relax. He had to remind himself he was not alone, Randy was there & Randy would help keep him safe.

Randy came back from the bathroom stopping in the door way watching as John laid there…even battered & bruised there was still something about John. A lick of his lips wishing he could feel & taste the older man. "Enjoying the view?" John joked & Randy shook his head looking up towards John's face, his eyes still closed. "I think this link thing of yours partly goes both ways."  
"Oh…um…sorry…"

"Don't be…just give me more time to get comfortable past a kiss…also less sore."  
"Only if you are sure do…what the…"  
"What?" John opened his eyes propping himself on his elbows as he looked towards Randy who was moving closer to the foot of the bed.  
"Um..the bruising…it's different on each leg…you have a darker patch on the left…" Randy shifted from the deep bruise to John's face then back again.  
"OK So the bastard gripped the left harder so what?"  
"It looks more than just a grip thing…What ever…If you want I can check you over better tomorrow."

"OK Randy…yeah I just want more sleep…Fine if you hold me?"  
"I can do that." Randy tried to pull his focus from John's legs & moved to cut the light then climb into bed. Even if out of the norm Randy moved carefully beside John & placed a hand over his waist to hold him near him. "Night John."  
"Night Randy." John lightly placed his hand over Randy's as he tried to drift to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Flashes of images from that night try to invade John's mind as he sleeps. He wasn't even sure how long he was stuck within this loop, his mind trying to pull the truth from the lies. The face of his attacker becoming one dark blur, the only thing that didn't change…at least not fully was the eyes. They were still green, foreboding, deadly…but the shade changed between the glow almost paled orbs he loved of Marcus to a deeper shade he could not place.

"John…John…please wake up…" It was Randy's voice it was faint trying to push through the fog. John still felt weight on him, but it was some how comforting instead of controlling to hold him down. The images of the attack faded as he eyes began to open. Randy was almost pinning him but the moment John opened his eyes Randy began to move. John moved his arms to wrap them around Randy.

"Pl-ple-please st-stay…" John's voice was shaking from the fear as was his body. He was almost hyperventilating. As Randy's steel grey eyes studied his face.  
"John you having trouble breathing. I am not leaving…just moving."  
"No…pl…please ju-just a few minutes." Tear were filling Johns blue orbs making them looking even more like a vast ocean in the early morning light that was filtering into the room.

"Shh it's ok John…I'll stay for a bit…" Randy leaned down lightly kissing John's cheeks before resting his head back down near John's shoulder. John's breathing calmed as he rested his arms around Randy.

"You will be ok John…in time…please believe that." Randy softly whispered to him.  
"I want to…you, I feel safe." Randy turned his head to kiss John's cheek against. His lips lightly pressing his jaw line. John gave a little tremor moving a little under Randy's weight.  
"Sorry Johnny…"  
"Don't be…" John moved his head to expose even more of his neck.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah." John's voice still a little shaky. "I'll te-tell you if it be-becomes too much." Randy tried to smile at John's willingness to move past what happened to him.  
"Just rest your arms. You can be quite strong."  
"Opps…um…sorry…" John slowly let go of Randy moving to rest his arms to the sides. Randy then started placing kissing along John's jaw line & to his neck. He ran his tongue lightly along the curve right to his pulse point. "Mmmm" Randy almost slithered down John's body just a little to kiss & lick the hollow of John's neck before moving towards his chest. "Ca-carful…Pl-please…"

Randy stopped & looked up towards John's face. "He hurt your chest too?" John slowly nodded. "It's ok John…the whole area?"  
"Ni-nipples…" John got a faint blush to his face as he blushed.  
"OK John…So this should be ok…" Randy lowered his head trailing a line of kisses down the faint valley between John's pecs. He could feel John calming down. Randy continued his loving path of kisses down the middle of John's body working them over his abs. He heard John give a heated moan as he was rubbing over John's member that was growing aroused from Randy's attention.

He trailed a few kisses along the lower abs. "Do you want more John?" Randy deep tone clearly told his wish to make John feel good.  
"Ye-yes…" John's shivered but Randy could feel it was a good shiver. He slithered his body down John's even more. He was almost off the older man when Randy began to give John's member a slow, soft tongue bath. John moaned when Randy swirled his tongue around the tip & then back down towards the base. John softly panted moving one hand to run it lightly over Randy's head.

Randy moved so he was more next to John before he lowered his lips over the head sucking lightly. John moaned raising his hips to feel even more of his hot mouth. His mind not registering any of the pain his body should be in at that moment of time. Randy was more than willing to follow John's silent wishes. He started to take more of John's swollen member past his lips. He was pleased he could make John feel good despite what happened.

The sense of pleasure was regrettably quickly shattered when Randy moved to get a better angle. In the processes he rest his hand on John's left thigh his hand brushing the darkened mark. John's moan's of pleasure within a heartbeat became groans of pain. "st-stop…pl-no…" John's head pressed against the pillow as pain began to rip through his body. The pain felt so widespread his mind could not pinpoint it.

Randy felt the change through their connection shortly after the pleas left John's lips. His own heart leaped in his throat as he moved away a moment from John. Honestly worried he did something wrong. He could feel a fragment of the pain as John just curled up on his side shivering. Randy didn't touch him, but moved back near him.

"I'm sorry John…we will figure what happened…just try to calm down…just try to take deep breaths…" The pain subsides shortly, it didn't last long, but it was so intense. Slowly John rolled to his back looking up at Randy.  
"So-sor-sorry."  
"What you sorry for?"  
"I-I…I don't thi-think it wa-was you exactly."  
"OK?"  
John closed his eyes taking a deep breath tears running his cheeks. "It was li-like I was feeling it…re-reliving…just not sure what tri-triggered it…not like he did…well he didn't do what you were doing."

"John?" Randy softly called him waiting till John opened his eyes. "Maybe something with your legs…I moved right before you felt the pain…May I look…I promise I won't touch without telling you first."  
"OK…" Randy moved to turn the bedroom light on before moving back to the bed. John all of a sudden felt shy, nervous, small…he moved his legs part letting Randy look them over. He could see the general bruises, but the mark on the left leg kept drawing his attention. He moved closer carefully not to touch John he sucked his breath knowing sort of what it looked like.

"I need you to trust me John."  
"You know I do…I don't blame you for what happened."  
"Good…I'll be right back." Randy left the room to come back in a few minutes later with a first aid kit. He placed it on the bed opening it. He removed a pair of gloved slipping them on. "Sorry if this hurts." Randy touched near the spot to get a better look. He was almost sure of it now. He looked up toward John's face.

"Johnny?" Randy's voice had a hint of nervousness to it.  
"Wha-what?"  
"I may have an idea what happened….but the only way to know for sure…um…is to te-test it…I re-really don't want to hurt you again."  
"Go ahead…May-maybe it wo-won't be so bad if I know it is coming…"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah…if you right we will kno-know what not to do in the moment."

Randy nodded. He moved the kit off the bed & moved to lay more next to John. "I want to be here so you can hold on to me if it happens." John nodded turning to face Randy more. Wrapping an arm around the younger man his head already buried in the crook of Randy's shoulder & neck. Part of Randy prayed he was wrong. He removed the gloves before taking his one hand lowering it towards the mark on John's inner thigh brushing it.

He felt John grip onto him for dear life & his body trembling from the pain. Randy quickly pulled his hand away wrapping both arms around John. "It's OK John…I have you…you'll be fine…" Randy tried to tell John even while the older man was holding him tightly. About a minute later John calmed back down.

"So-sorry…"  
"Don't be…" Randy grabbed the gloves putting them back on before moving. "Now we know & luckily it has an easy fix."  
"OK?" Randy grabbed the first aid kit moving back towards John. He pulled out a small gauze pad & medical tape. "Randy what are you not telling me?"  
"John keep in mind I know it wasn't Marcus."  
"OK?…why?"

Randy covered & taped around the marks. He then closed the kit & removed the gloves. He then moved so he was sitting on the bed next to John. "John…" Randy bit his lower lip. "Damn it…you had a bite mark on your leg…"  
"Bi-bite…as an fangs?" John couldn't help his voice shaking.  
"Ye-yeah Johnny…fangs…the look…how you reacted when they were touched…God I wish I could say they were something else."

Randy moved till he was laying next to John. He moved so he was holding the older man. "I know we know no others…but you still have to believe it wasn't him."  
"Ran…" John sighed as he moved a hand to rubbed Randy's head & shoulders. "Why does it seem like you are trying to convince yourself as much as me?"

Randy lightly shook his head. He hated the own doubt he felt. He knew there was no way…unless Taker could somehow teleport across the country & be in two places the same time it just was not possible. Taker could be the coldest, most vile thing to walk the earth he wouldn't be able to of done it.  
"John we know he couldn't have done it…nor would he have done that to you…" Randy moved just enough to give John a comforting kiss. "Who knows how many are out there."  
"Why me though? Why me…how did they know those things?"  
"I wish I had the answer to both of those. Maybe someone has a grudge with Marcus?"

"I only know of one…a female that has no way to get to us…it couldn't be her."  
"Who & why?"  
John sighed. "His creator…she claimed to love him…her creation. He never returned her love…he only did what he had to on her orders…when he met me…he did all he could to break ties to her. It was not easy, but he has resisted her pull for the last six years. She can not leave her home…I never asked why. I just know for some reason she can not leave a set area of land. So it can't be her."

"OK…OK John…but we still should tell him…let him know it was another vampire that attacked you." John lightly nodded. "OK enough talk of this let's get up & get some food."  
"Sounds good."  
Both guys got up & dressing for the day.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

July 13, 2009

Taker was pacing back stage at the arena he couldn't stand the solitude of the hotel another day. He was feeling like a caged animal wanting to break out of its bars. He heard that some of the prospects from FCW was going to be there tonight. He wanted to see if he could somehow tell which one was the one to hurt John. When Randy had called him over the weekend telling him it was another vampire that had attacked John he wanted to go down to FCW & rip heads till he found the guilty party.

He just hoped he would be able to tell who it was. He had so few dealings with others of his kind over the years. The way Randy made it sound & he couldn't help but agree who ever it was did it for a reason. John was not just some random target. His love had systematically been ripped from him. Who ever this was, they were trying to rip John from him…from them. Who ever it was somehow knew of them.

How though unless the information Randy admitted John told him held true. Either Reaper possessed someone & used them…or she created another. The idea of Reaper having another might have brought comfort to Taker hoping she would stop calling out to him over the years. That maybe she grew tired & created a new toy…but now if that was the case the new toy was hunting John down to hurt him…hurt him as she had wanted him to do when she first heard of him. When she wormed her way into his mind to see John.

He turned quickly when he felt someone touch his arm. Kane quickly moved back to prevent getting punched. Taker lowered his fist. "Sorry."  
"What's going on?" Taker looked at him a questioning the statement. "You flying solo."  
"Hunter didn't tell anyone?"  
"Tell anyone what?"  
"COME ON!" Taker turns walking down the hall Kane following behind him till they reach a secluded area. Taker then fills Kane in.

Kane could only looked stunned when Taker finished the tale including what he found out after the fact. "Shit man…and you think it's one of the new guys?"  
"Yes…I just don't know which one yet."  
"Any way you will know?"  
"Not positive. I am hoping I will feel something about them…like I do when I enter an area Reaper is…I have no clue."  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks…tell the boys to be careful."  
"Yeah…you too…" Kane patted Taker's arm before walking off. Taker only watch as Kane vanished around the corner before he continued his search.

Nothing turned up a positive lead. Either Taker was wrong a bout detecting another vampire or this one could hide himself…or he was wrong about it being one of the visiting talent. He was sitting in catering reading an update from Randy. They both wanted to see him again even though John was not sure how close he could get to him. He Love unable to touch him caused a sadness to Taker's heart, but him at least willing to share the same space with him still gave him hope.

* * *

In another part of the arena there is a confrontation brewing. A fiery red-head nearly shoving a brutish raven hair man into a storage room. Following after him blocking the exit.  
"What thee bloody hell ye doing here Wade?" Nearly screamed Sheamus. Wade tried not to stare daggers at him for his attempted rough behavior. "Well ye gonna answer me man?" His eyes lowered as did his voice. "I know ya didn't find Cassie yet…what…what are ye doing here?" Mention of the woman caused the strong Irishman to want to falter.

"Despite what you may be thinking I have been looking…She was captured I told you that…"  
"I am sure back at home & nay here…so why…are…you…here?"  
"Her captors want a trade…"  
Sheamus lifted his head & eyes looking at Wade. "Tis been almost 2 years…how ye know she still is ok."  
"She is my sister…I would know if she was gone…besides that…that…swamp witch knows she the only reason I will help her."

Wade lowered his head a moment before looking back at Sheamus. "I know it doesn't make sense to you my friend. Trust me, my presence in this company is needed to get Cassandra back to us."  
"I want to Wade I want to believe ye…but how far ye wish me to stretch my faith."  
"As far as you can. You family holds quite some weight in things others do not…seen & unseen. If not we would have never been asked to help with that villages curse."

Wade lowered his head again. "I just regret we did not take the strength of the source more serious." Wade closed his eyes a faint memory returning to him. "As long as it believes I am working towards what it seeks…Cassandra will stay alive. No matter how long it takes."

"Whatcha mean no matter how long?" Sheamus tried not to let his temper grow again.  
Wade opens his eyes lifting his head. "The being I need to trade Cassandra for…they need to go to the witch willingly. They need to walk into her land themselves."  
"How ye plan on working that one?"  
Wade slowly shake his head. "You know my sister & I both walk a thin line of light & dark…it best you not ask my methods of winning her back from the swamp witch."

"If I can be of assistance to ye."  
"You can't besides staying clear of my way in my actions."  
"I'll need trust ye on this I just hope it nay be makin me double think me morals."  
"They may…I can not help that…it my sister & your betrothed."  
Sheamus sighed lowering his head at that word 'betrothed'. He had asked for Cassie's hand only the week before her & Wade entered the bog to free the village of the curse it had been under for years. She wanted to find a way to break the curse to prevent any children they may have from being made an offering. It was either break it or leave the village & she knew it had been Sheamus' home for far too long for him to just leave for good.

Sheamus nodded before lifting his head. "OK my friend…for Cassie's sake & her safe journey back to us I shall try to stay out of ye affairs."  
Wade slowly nodded. "Thank you friend…now if we have no other matters to discus."  
Sheamus shook his head moving out of Wade's way. Wade walked past him when Sheamus placed a hand on his arm. "Just one…don't be such a stranger…ye could grab a phone time to time."  
"I'll try." Wade offered a slight smile before leaving the room. Sheamus a few steps behind him.

After the show Wade had decided to drive the few hours back to his apartment in Tampa. Why waste the money on a hotel room when he hardly felt the need to sleep. He walked into the one bedroom apartment looking around. He then walked to the freestanding closet opening the double doors. The middle had a shelf set up like a small altar. He lowered to his knees bowing his head before lighting a black candle & a white one in a frame sitting between them was a photograph of a woman with long sun kissed hair & the same olive green eyes he had.

"I pray you may forgive me sister…we must get you back…I pray every night you forgive my actions now & you forgive me for not being strong enough to destroy the hag for you. Who knows if anyone ever would be." He lifted his head looking at a few images that were attached to the doors. Images of Taker & John. He knew the task before him…it would be a while longer for him to find out of his first plan worked. If not he had two more plans.

Wade stood up brushing his fingers over a few of the photos of John a faint smile to his lips before he drew his tongue over it. He knew even if the first plan worked…John would need someone to pick up the pieces of his broken heart & Wade decided he would be the one. He was already apart of John it was only time now.

He snuffed the flames before closing the doors. He then retired to bed for the night. He knew he had five months before he could see his mistress face to face. Five months before he could pray her mercy to allow him to even get a glimpse of his dear sister to assure himself she was still of this world. He laid down closing his eyes, even if it had been years he could still picture her laughter as sleep claimed him. They were a matched pair…she the light to his darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

July 19, 2009

John was trying to keep his nerves in check. He knew Randy would be up there. They just could not be seen arriving together because of the current feud. He passed the front desk heading for the elevator knowing a key was waiting for him in the room. Randy had already sent him a text with the room number.

The higher the elevator climbed the more his heart wanted to pound out of his chest. Could he really do this? He spent almost the last week trying to convince himself that he was wrong. Marcus could never hurt him like that. Even before they were a couple, Taker could never bring himself to hurt John…scare yes…but hurt… He jumped when the door opened. He checked to make sure it was the right floor before stepping off.

He rolled his bags down the hall. He could feel his palms sweating holding the hand grips of the bags. It felt as if the walls wanted to start moving in on him. He stopped, bending over as his mouth felt dry as well as his throat unable to breathe. He hated to think he was coming back too soon…but he hated the thought it was just Taker making him feel this way.

He jumped almost falling on his ass when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He tried to calm feeling Randy's presence. "Come on Jonny." His tone calm "You don't have to go there yet…come on." John slowly stood up & followed Randy down the hall to a room across the hall & a few down from the room Randy had originally told him.

Randy opened the door letting John enter first. "Just tell me when you think you may be ready."  
John sighed as he turned looking at Randy. "I thought I was…until I got on the elevator."  
"No one is asking you to be 100% John. It hasn't been that long."  
"But I can't even bring myself to look at him." John's eyes showed how heartbroken he felt.

After Randy made sure the door was shut all the way he walked over to John pulling him into his arms. "What if I never can…what if I can't get past this…" John was almost shaking. Randy helped him to the couch still holding him. "What if I can't bring myself to see him…forget touching…Also beside you & Hunter…and I guess Shawn…how do I know who I can trust? We have no clue who it was if not Marcus…I want to get past those thoughts. It is like a bad record playing in my head."

The grief growing too much John began to cry against Randy's chest. The younger man sat there letting John pour all that emotion out. A lot of the physical pain was dealt with when they were in Randy's home, but they had not touched on the emotional till now. John didn't shed much in the way of tears until now.

It took a little bit of time before John started to calm down. Pulling back he looked at Randy. "We will both be as patient as we need to be Johnny." John nodded slowly till Randy stopped his movement by lightly cupping John's face. Rich blue peering in steel grey as Randy moved closer to John lightly brushing his lips again John's trembling ones.

John's lips stop trembling relaxing in Randy's touch & taste. Kisses had grown common place between the two, but Randy was pleased to take what John was willing to give him. It was a few days after the discovery of the bite before John had allowed Randy to attempt another blow job, this time without incident. The only issue arrived when ever any playing involving John's ass came into play. It was sore for a while & even after the physical pain subsided, emotionally having anything near there nearly sent him into a panic.

Randy just gently relaxed John with light brushing of his sides & of their joined lips. Randy slowly broke the kiss sitting back down. He could see John contemplating. He could feel the uncertainty. "John don't push it.."  
"Bu-but I want to see Ma-Marcus… I mi-missed him…I ha-hate this."  
"Well you want him to come over here…or do you want to go see him."  
"Um.." John took a faint breath feeling himself shaking already. "Us…him…ju-just in case."  
"OK John…" Randy tried to smile at John's determination. He got up offering John a hand up.

Once John was up he gave Randy another hug before they headed for the door. They went over to Taker's suite & Randy pulled out his key walking in, John a hesitant few steps behind him. Taker heard the door open but stayed in the chair he was seated in until he saw for sure who was walking in. He felt the tiniest bit of joy seeing both his boys. He still did not move, he dared not scare John. He hated the look to John's once joyful face. "My Love?" Taker's voice a deep rumble with a hint of questioning.

John moved his head to look past Randy. He was torn, unsure…his fears wanted to anchor him in place, his heart wanted him to run to Taker. Run to him & assure him he was still his Love. Was he though? The fears & doubt he could not shake. Taker set down the glass he was holding extending a hand towards John but still made no movement to stand. The eyes told the story of his grief, the loneliness he felt without his Love with him. The pain he felt knowing he was accused of harming his Love.

While Taker could have a face of stone, at times his eyes told the tale as they held the world within them. John could see them as clear as day, he could see the pain within them. Was he to trust his head or his heart?  
"Just say the words…are you still?" Taker slowly asked, a hint of the pain showing through.

"If you…if you tru-truly want me…ye-yes…" John closed his eyes tears falling from them. "Pl-please he-help me…" His head bows before he just fell to his knees. His hands raised to his head, as he body began to shake again. Randy turned moving towards John lowering to a knee by him wrapping his arms around John feeling the older man's confusion.

Randy rested his head on John's shoulder as he did the same. Randy deep tone at that moment held a softness to it. "It is ok Johnny…who ever did this screwed with your head…but they couldn't screw with your heart. What is that telling you?" He lightly rubs John's back. It tore Taker seeing John such a broken man…he would do whatever he could to fix this. He lowered his hand back to the chair waiting to see how it played out.

"I love him…I love you both…" John voice trembled as he still lightly shook in Randy's hold. He took a slow deep breath to try to calm his nerves before letting go of Randy before he slowly stood up. He looked down at Randy before he stood as well. He looked over as Taker taking a few slow steps towards him.

"Ma-Marcus…pl-please…" Taker raised his hand back towards John. The younger man trying to fight his fear & trust his heart as he took Taker's hand. His shook in the larger man's grasp. Taker held it firm enough to show John he had him…but not so firmly that John could not pull away if he wanted to. "I have you my Love." John was such a mess of raw emotions he fell to his knees in front of Taker still holding his hand. Taker slowly brought John's hands to his lips kissing the back of it slowly.

He kept his movement slow, soft & light allowing John to move away at any time. He took both hands to gently yet firmly take a hold of John. "Come 'ere My Love." He slowly lifted John till the younger man was seated on his lap. His arms wrapped in a comforting matter around John as he shook. "I am here…we both are here…though not my hand I am sorry for your pain."

Still supporting John with one arm Taker lightly tilts John's head so he can look into his eyes. A silent question passed between them. Even though he was scared John lightly nodded. Taker slowly closed, then opened his eyes as he bowed his head a silent sign of thanks. He bowed his head forward again as his one hand lightly held John's jaw. He placed his lips ever so lightly against John's trembling ones.

Taker vowed to do what he could to have his Love back as he was…without the fear & pain. Even if not by his hand, he did feel he was the cause…if John did not love him, John would not be hurting now. He wished to could remove that pain. Their lips parted after a short time, to his relief John made no action to leave his hold. If anything he wished more as he wrapped one arms around Taker's shoulders. The other the back of Taker's head moving them closer till their foreheads touch. John's eyes closed just resting that way.

The kiss, while it may not have been strong, sexual, or passionate…it was soft, loving…caring…it told John's heart without a shadow of doubt that no matter what his mind wanted to believe…there is no way it was Marcus in his room that night. While it may take time to be able to be alone with him and even longer for the more intimate of things at least he was on the right path of recovering.

After a few quite moments John moved his head from Taker's both men slowly opened they eyes looking at each other. Searching for something within the other, exactly what each was not sure. John let go & Taker did not try to stop him as he went to stand. John looked tired. "Is anything on our schedules the rest of the day?" John asked quietly looking between Taker & Randy.

"Hunter has me & you clear till tomorrow night." Randy told him.  
"I am as free as you need me."  
John lowered his head feeling shy & worried. "Ma-may we all tr-try to re-rest toge-together?"  
"What ever it is you wish Love…" Taker told him as he slowly stood. "You dictate our pace for now."  
John slowly nodded. "Ma-maybe I should go back to my ro-room to gr-grab some clo-clothing."  
Taker slowly bowed his head. "We all will stick to sweat or shorts for rest for now…"  
"You do-don't ne-need to…" He trembled just a little when Taker placed a hand under John's jaw to look at him.

"I will leave Randy to make his own call on the matter…I want to though…I want you to feel safe & secure around me John…Now please go grab what you need from your room."  
"I'll walk with you since I have keys to both rooms." Randy told him. John offered a weak smile before he turned from Taker leaving the room Randy right behind him.

They got back in John's suite & he went to his one suitcase grabbing some sweats he could change into before walking back over to the other suite. He changed while there. Randy offered a reassuring smile before they walked back over. While they were gone Taker had already changed into a pair of black lounge pants. He looked when the boys returned.

"How you wish to arrange everyone John?"  
"I wa-want to at-at least try our normal." Taker nodded before heading into the bedroom. The boys followed him. Taker moved the blanket & took his spot in the middle of the king size bed. John moved around to Taker's right & Randy to his left.  
"Let me change briefly." Randy told them as he moved to his suit case removing a pair of basketball shorts. He quickly changed before climbing into the bed. John climbed in trying to get comfortable.

He knew he would be pushing himself, but he had to try. He moved closer to Taker till he could rest his head on his chest. Taker slowly began to stroke John's head & neck to try to comfort him. John just gave a faint sigh as he fought with himself. He calmed a little more when Randy reached over to talk John's hand. Their fingers entwining & then the joint hands rested just below the heads on Taker's torso.

Sleep claimed John quicker then he or anyone else expected. He thought the nerves would keep him awake. The faintest of smiles crossed Taker's face when he felt his Love was sleep. He would have been lying if he said he was not worried this moment would not come again. His eyes shifted to Randy seeing the younger man asleep as well. Taker leaned his head back allowing his own eyes to drift closed to rest. It may be a long road to be back as things were, but right now it looking more within reach then it had only a few hours before.


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

August 17, 2009

John was pacing the locker room area he had to get his mind in the game for the show. He stopped & closed his eyes feeling Randy walking into the room. At one time a trait he felt was annoying had become a saving grace for him. Being able to feel Randy's presence when they were near each other gave John a sense of not being alone.

He looked in the direction Randy was approaching from with a small smile. "Ready for tonight…partner." Randy asked with a chuckle. While they had an ongoing feud someone in creative thought it would be fun to pair them in a tag match…and win.  
"Yeah just make sure you watch the finish."  
"You know I do." John lowered his head before sitting on the bench. "What is it John?"  
"It's nothing…just stress I guess."  
"We talk after the show ok?"  
John nodded. Randy walked over patting him on the shoulder before he returned to Legacy's locker room. John lifted his head watching Randy leave. He was glad Randy did not read his thoughts just now. He didn't know how he or Taker would take it if he told them he was experiencing tingling on & off since the attack.

John sat there trying to get his thoughts in order. A staffer came in giving him a 5 minute warning. He stood up shaking himself out before he left the locker room heading for the gorilla spot. The match went off without a hitch. He got the pin & knew Randy was set to RKO him almost out of anger he got the pin. He tried to remain loose & sell it. Randy left the ring after the RKO hit & could only watch from the back while John was jumped by Jericho & Show.

The post match attack wasn't long as the ringside area was full of 'faces' that stormed Jericho & Big Show. A couple of the guys helped John from the ring & back for the locker room. Randy felt something was off when they were brining John up the ramp. He tried not to show his worry as they passed him. John refused to see a trainer. He just wanted to get back to the hotel.

Once in the locker room he was left alone to remove his pads & throw on a new shirt. He just wanted to get out of there. He was almost at the car when he stopped closing his eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing he hated the idea of it, but he knew he would need to take the pain meds to sleep that night. He got to the hotel & went to his room. He got to the suite & walked in. He didn't see or feel Randy. He tossed his gear bag to the side. He headed for the one bedroom peaking in. Taker was by the window reading something.

"How you feeling Love?" He asked before setting the book down.  
"Sore…ju-just gonna take the other bed tonight."  
"Anything I can do?"  
"Yeah…try to reassure Randy if he asked it's not his fault." John offered a light smile before bidding Taker a good night. Taker tried not to let out a sigh as John left the room. Over a month had passed & nothing had really gotten better. When Randy was not there John still had a wall around him that Taker could not breach.

Sexually John was still distant. He could allow himself to enjoy being kissed & held…anything more with Taker, John just couldn't. Randy could at least get to heavy touching…nothing more though. John went into the second bedroom & got ready for bed. He moved to his suitcase removing the bottle of pain medication. For a moment he debated doubling the dose but shook his head mentally at himself. He shook the one pill out before moving to the bathroom for a glass of water.

He took the one pill before returning to bed. He figured if he woke later still in pain maybe he would debate another. When Randy returned to the suite Taker found out John was right with the assumption that Randy would somehow blame himself. He didn't know how, but somehow Randy felt maybe something didn't hit right…he didn't know.

* * *

August 31,2009

John was getting ready for the main event. He knew most of what was set to take place. He hyped Cody needing to fight Randy for the title. He would get screwed by all of Legacy & Dusty before DX comes to make the save. Instead of a RKO he had to sell a punt…He knew he had to steal his nerve before heading out there…he had to pretend to be blind to what was about to go down.

John was introduced first as the special guest referee. He came out in a shirt that looked a couple of sizes too small across the chest & arms. He then waited as Cody was introduced first & then Randy. Doing the standard check on gear was when Dusty came out interrupting things before the match even began.

The moment he told John he was sorry, but there is nothing a father won't do for his son that is when Cody went to grab him. Randy got a punch in to signal the attack with Ted running down from the back past Dusty. The way Cody had pulled John's arm made him cringe inwardly. The three on one was short-lived when DX stormed the ring to try to even the odds.

John was down trying to fight his pain. Randy couldn't help but steal few brief glances as John as he was on the mat. To others it just looks like he was making sure John wasn't getting up & attack from behind. It was almost the opposite. He was waiting for John to move, he felt something was off. Hunter was down to playing getting clocked with Dusty's boot leaving Shawn alone against the Legacy.

The fans yelled for Cena to get up…for him to come to the rescue of the men that had originally came to rescue him. John & Randy both knew what was set next. John started to move to push himself up. Randy seeing the movement & hearing the crowd begin to cheer turned as John started to push up on his knees. Randy turned rest of the way pausing just a moment before he made the charge for John.

As he got close he set for the punt planning on pulling it as he had the other times. The boot was suppose the barely glance off John's head. Who could say for sure who was off position if not both. Did John turn at some point or was he 'dropped ' in the wrong spot before DX arrived. Randy had no clue. All he knew was he knew the impact was harder than it was planned & John's head snapped to the side dropping him like a sack of bricks.

The moment it happened Randy knew something was wrong. Even without their connection he knew it…the connection only confirmed it. He could not show his concern on camera as the rest of the segment took place, he had to steel himself to deliver a RKO on Dusty. Fear gripped Randy tightly inside though he had to keep his hard exterior as the show went off the air.

Legacy left the ring heading up the ramp Randy quickly grabbed on of the medics as they moved past them. "Check John." Randy almost whispered it so the crowd would not hear it. The medic nodded as Randy let go moving to the back. Reaching Legacy's locker room Randy could only sit there his head lowered as he ran his hands over his head & neck trying to play it over in his head.

He had no clue what was going on in the ring. Shortly after the camera's cut Hunter & Shawn got up moving slowly to still play for the fans being hurt. Dusty was coming too shaking off the effects. Hunter was the first to see John had not gotten up yet. He moved over but stayed clear of the medic already checking John over.

John had not moved since the punt. Well his eyes were open at least. The medic tending to him signaled for a neck collar. A stretcher was brought down as well. That is when Hunter heard three words leave John's mouth no one else wants to hear. "I can't move."

**(OK I fully blame my Muses for this one...I am just not sure which of the two...or if they both had a hand in this. This came totally out of no where & threw me in left field again.)**


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

"Just try to stay calm John." Hunter tried to yell over the noise of the people around the ring & still in the stand. There were fans that had not left when they noticed something was going in. He moved to where John could see him. "I know you're scared John, just relax & let them work. Don't try to move, you may just make what ever is wrong worse."

"O-Ok…" John almost whispered the fear clearly evident in his eyes. The medics worked as fast as they could while still being careful. John couldn't help the tears running from his eye. He tried to stop the wild fears that wanted to fill his head. He just closed his eyes.  
"John…John…" One of the medic called him in a slight panic worried he was blacking out again.  
"St-still here…just disoriented."  
"OK John just make sure you talk to us or the EMT in the ambulance with you."  
"OK…OK…" They carefully placed John on a backboard & strapped him down to prevent any movement to the neck or back. He could hear as they moved him on to the stretcher the wheel rattling against the steel.

Randy once he got at least some of his thoughts in order moved to get dressed. A shower was one of the last things on his mind right now.  
"Randy calm down." Cody tried to tell him.  
"How the fuck am I suppose to calm down?" Randy snapped at Cody even if he didn't mean to.  
"You don't even know anything happened." Cody tried to assure Randy & ignoring Randy's actions right now.  
Randy let go of his bag he was closing up. He turned towards Cody trying not to lose his temper. "Trust me I know…Something went wrong out there. I don't know exactly what. I just know what ever it is my best friend is hurt. So don't tell me to calm the fuck down!" He turned to finish pacing his bag determined to get out of there as fast as he could as soon as he knew how John was. He prayed it was maybe just a small concussion…you know something he could spend the night nursing John over.

Something told him it was more…the way John dropped he had lost conscious. Randy felt a moment in their connection where there was nothing…he was scared that some how he may have killed him. Randy knew he couldn't dwell on that thought…but that was another reason he had not left yet. If he needed to talk to police or someone about it. He took his bags setting them by the door of the Legacy locker room.

"I'll be back for these in a few minutes." Randy informed Ted & Cody before he left the room tracking down the trainers room. He hoped John was ok & just getting checked out. As he passed one corner he had to stop as he almost fell to his knees. A brief feeling of dread filled his whole body. He knew the feeling had to be John. He rushed off to find the source but it soon faded.

He leaned against a wall trying to focus when a hand landed on his shoulder. "They are taking him to Mercy." Hunter's voice told Randy. Randy lifted his head looking at him. Hunter face showed his worry despite his attempt to hide it.  
"I am sure I am the last he wants to see."  
"I doubt he blames you…something went wrong. It is a risk we all take in this business. He is just scared."  
"What do they know?"

Hunter gulped before licking his lips. "I have no eas…"  
"SCREW EASY!" Randy pulled from Hunters touch. "What the hell is wrong with John! What the fuck did I do to him!" Randy's hands clenching in tight first as he was slowly seething.  
"Randy take a breath…He is awake ok…" Randy closed his eyes. Running a hand over his mouth & jaw.  
"Hunter spill."  
"He couldn't move."  
"What?" Randy opened his eyes looking at Hunter.  
"He…He couldn't move. They are taking him to Mercy to run tests."

"FUCK…I…I got to go…"  
Randy headed back towards the locker room. He opened the door grabbed his bags & left fast than Ted or Cody could even see him to ask what happened. He got out to the rental throwing his bags in the back, that is when he stopped. John's things…He turned heading back inside. He wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks but he could swear everyone he passed by either looked at him with pity or outrage.

Entering the locker room he tried to ignore who ever was left at that point as he tracked John's area down & started to gather all his items. He froze when his hand brushed against something on the top of the cubical, John's phone. He almost felt like his heart wanted to stop right there. Marcus…did he already know? If he did, did he blame him? If he doesn't know what was he going to tell him?

Randy just finished gathering everything of John's before moving back to the car. He waited till he was inside before pulling out his own phone. He could feel & see himself shaking as he looked for Taker's number. He kept taking deep breath calming himself. Now alone, no one around Randy could feel the tears wanting to fill his eyes.

He had no time to break down yet. He had to talk to Marcus…he had to get to the hospital…he had to know how John was. Dialing Taker's number he leaned his head back pressing it against the headrest.  
"Ta-Taker…" Randy's voice cracking more hearing his voice, asking him what was wrong. "Ma-Marcus, so-something happened on the show, I-I-" Sobs began to want to choke his breath, guilt gripping a hold of his heart. He took a deep breath when Marcus shifted to Master mode referring to Randy as boy ordering him to spit it out. It had been a few months since that side of the relationship came out.

It was what Randy needed though in that moment. Someone to tell him what needed to be done, for his master to take control from his hands. Tears still wished to run from his closed eyes but his breathing at least calmed down. "Ye-Yes Master Taker." Randy replied almost a whisper. "I accidentally injured John sir…The punt we talked of, I am still trying to figure what happened. I think, I mean I have a feeling I may of hit him a little harder than pl-planed Master. I still was not exp-expecting him to drop to the canvas like he did…not good act master…when I hit & he dro-dropped it was like a wall raised in the link Master, I couldn't feel him. My heart wanted to stop, but I knew I had to finish show. Please forgive me Master, I know it was accident, but I-I truly was worried I ki-killed him…No Master, No he alive but at hospital…I do-don't know yet, I am just now leaving the arena…I th-think so Master…As you wish master…Yes Master….Mercy Hospital…see you there Master."

Randy hung up the phone not opening his eyes. He had orders to stay where he was. The last thing Taker wished was for both of his boys to be hurt. He knew Randy was in no shape to drive. Randy had no clue how long he sat there for. He sense of time was off, even the passing seconds felt like they dragged slowly.

Randy heard the door open & his eyes slowly opened as his head turned.  
"Hey kid." Hunter solemnly addressed him.  
"Hunter."  
"Come on."  
"His things."  
"Leave his & your gear I'll make sure they get back to your room. Just make sure you grab both phones & his wallet."  
Randy slowly nodded as he unbuckled himself. He moved to the back of the car going into John's bag to retrieve the two items. Getting out he locked it all up handing Hunter the keys before heading to the town car. He slowly climbed in the back where Shawn was sitting.

Shawn had his arm draped over the back of the seat. "You can come over here Randy…" Shawn assured him taking the hand that was near the window & pattered near his own shoulder. Randy looked unsure but accepted the warm gesture moving against Shawn resting against him.

Shawn moved his arm to drape it over Randy rubbing his arm as Hunter slipped into the car on the other side of Randy. "OK DRIVER HOSPITAL NOW!"  
"Yes sir." As the car pulled out Hunter gave Shawn a warm smile as the older man was trying to comfort Randy.  
"Let it out Randy…it's just us here…We understand." Shawn tried to tell him.  
"Ho-how cou-could you understand?" Randy almost shook as tears begin to fall again slowly wetting Shawn's shirt.

"We may not exactly…we know you are blaming yourself Randy." Hunter began. "But We…well no offence to Shawn…more so I understand the fear you are feeling."  
"How?"  
"When Shawn broke his back…the fear that your best friend could be hurt to the point they may need to give up doing what they love. Would he walk…yes we never told many people but when Shawn broke his back there was a chance of him being paralyzed, it was temporary. Just need to keep hoping that is the case here. Just hope it was some sort of shock to his system. As long as there is nothing broken, then we can hope. Randy I don't care how hard you hit him…I personally don't see how a punt could have injured him like that. Yeah the neck moved sort of violently & if done full blast it could knock him out.

Even if it was harder than planned I still know you didn't hit him full blast. You can't blame yourself. There had to be something else besides that."  
"It is still a fa-factor Hunter…it may not have been the only cause…but it was the final straw…He was moving before I hit him…He. Was. Moving…." Randy slowly punctuated each word. "He may have been injured but the punt sent it over the edge."

Randy slowly moved to sit up between the two guys. Shawn reached over pulling a few tissues from next to him handing them to Randy. Randy took them wiping his eyes & dabbing his nose that was slightly running from the crying. "Sorry."  
"Don't be it will dry." Shawn tried to give a warm smile. "But you see Hunter has a point he has been in your shoes…to a point so have I…ok maybe not worried about paralysis but his quad tears, you need to worry if he will walk & even being able to walk would he ever wrestle again?"

Randy just leaned forward bracing his forearms on his own knees. "I know you both mean well…it is not exactly the same…I am still a contributing party. Hunter how would you of felt if it was a botched pedigree or sledgehammer hit that had put Shawn on the shelf & threatened his ability to of lived a normal life?"

"I know what you saying Randy." Hunter tried to reassure him. "But John is going to need your support not you feeling sorry or guilty."  
"Sir we are here." The driver called back.  
"Thank you." Hunter opened the door & the three men got out from the car. "We may be a few hours."  
"Call me when you are ready for a pick up sir."

Hunter nodded before they went in via the Emergency department. They approached the registration desk.  
"May I help you?" A woman asked behind the desk.  
"I hope you can. A Mr. Cena was brought in maybe an hour ago. We would like to find out his condition?"  
"And you gentleman are?"  
"Well I am one of his bosses. Mr. Hunter Helmsley, These are two of his colleges Mr. Michaels & Mr. Orton."

"One moment." The woman turns her chair briefly to punch some information in the computer. She then looks back at them. "It is after hours gentleman I can't help you besides to inform you they are currently running tests. You can come back at seven by the front & the person running information can help you more."  
"Any way we can go up to the floor he will be on?"  
"Sorry sir those are the rules."

"Thanks." Hunter tried not to narrow his eyes at the woman as the three turned leaving the building.  
"Now what?" Shawn asked.  
"Not much besides go back to the hotel & try to get a few hours rest then come back around seven."  
"I doubt I can sleep…I'm worried what I will see when I close my eyes."  
"You need your rest Randy." Hunter told him.  
"I know it is just…"  
"Yeah kid I understand." Hunter pulls out his phone dialing the driver. "Yeah we ready…" He hung up "Ran why don't you call Taker & if he hasn't been here already tell him not to bother for now."

Randy looked worried but nodded pulling his phone as the car pulled up. They got in as it rang. "Taker?…Yeah it's me…why you whispering?….what…ok not going to ask…I know safer that way, you know anything?…they won't let anyone in this late we are locked out till about seven…ok see you then…again I am sorry if you can somehow let him know…ok I'll try…night." Randy hung up his phone. "You two mind if I crash on your couch?"

"He got in somehow didn't he?" Hunter asked.  
"Yes…he only saw John briefly before they took him for tests…he also told me to stop blaming myself."  
"Good advise & yeah we will make room for you Randy."  
"Thanks I still don't know how much sleep I'll get…but I really couldn't picture being by myself in a room right now."  
"That's fine." Even though he won't say it out loud Hunter would not want Randy alone tonight either, sadly knowing how guilty he felt mixed with his part depression issues.

Reaching the hotel Hunter & Shawn escorted Randy to his room first to grab some clothing before moving to their suite. Each man showered before setting their alarms for about six & calling it a night. Randy laid back on the couch just staring up at the ceiling wondering how come something like this he didn't get a warning of. Something he could of changed if he had seen it.

**(HELP! They are still at it...I am stalling them for a short time...they want to make things worse than I had planned...should I stick to my guns or let them take over...I may get some of my orig plan just a different way...ACK...I can't fend them off for long what do you think?)**


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

_**(OK Most of you are telling me to let the Muses run the show for now anyways. I apologize for them now if because of this choice I run into a few plot holes or inconsistencies I will try my best to cover them over & make them not so big.)**_

John laid in a hospital room. He was between tests. He felt he was in a giant nightmare he couldn't wake up from. He remember when Cody grabbed him the way his arm was pulled there was a strong tingle. A slow burn between his shoulders that he only made worse when he struggled to try to put up a fight.

He remembered his body not wanting him to move. Was it trying to preserve itself? Randy & he both knew something happened, but what? He knew Randy didn't want to deliver the punt, but what else could he have done? He knew wires were reading his different vitals. He couldn't feel them though…

He hasn't been able to feel anything since he blacked out in the ring. He barely remembers the impact. The tingle in his one arm became a searing pain radiating through him…then nothing. He doesn't know how long he laid there for when he heard someone calling to him. He remembered opening his eyes & seeing the stands still emptying. A few stayed…one was a mother who had a son with her. Well he was guessing it was a son & mother. He looked to maybe 10 maybe a little older.

He looked so scared, he didn't want to leave even with the woman pulling on his arm. There he was watching one of the larger than life athletes laying still on the ground. He remembered Hunter talking to him…trying to keep him calm after those dreadful words left his mouth when he was asked what happened…'I don't know, but I can't move.'

He could only lay there. Either looking at the ceiling or close his eyes. He felt like he was piled under a ton of rocks. He could breath on his own, that was good or so he was told. Yeah being a semi young active man one minute the next you are told you are lucky to be breathing. His eyes shifted when he thought he heard something.  
"He-Hello?" His voice sounded rough from the tears that spilled from his eyes.

_~Relax Love I am here.~_  
"Mar-Marcus?"  
_~Yes…I came as soon as I heard.~_  
"You here?" John worried my may be dreaming…no if he was dreaming he would be able to move. John saw as Taker seemed to almost materialize from a darkened corner of the room. He moved closer removing one of his leather gloves. He gently rested the back of his hand against John's cheek.

The younger man just lightly closed his eyes a moment, At least his face he could still feel. Even in the darkness Taker's eyes almost glowed. "I'm scared."  
"Understandable Love." Taker kept his voice low to not draw attention to John's room.  
"Ca-can't you…well…help."  
"I can try…depends on the reason even then not sure." Taker leaned down kissing John's forehead. "I know I can heal cuts to skin & muscle. If it is a broken bone I am sorry I can not. I do not know about any damage to your nerves. I never dealt with this kind of injury."

Taker's words almost felt like they could break John's spirit…If Taker could not help him…what would his life be like? Hearing sounds Taker's head moved towards the door. _~When you get back Love…~_ Taker brushed John's cheek one last time, it pained him to feel it so wet with tears. He back away from the bed replacing his glove before he seemed to meld into the darkness.

It was only a moment later when some hospital staff came in telling John they were taking him back to get a few more images of his neck & shoulders. The first round was not as clear as they would have liked. John only sighed, not like he had a choice. Taker could only watch from the shadows as they wheeled John from the room. Since he asked for his help of course he would offer it, he just hoped it was within his powers to give him the help he needs.

* * *

Sleep was not in the cards for Randy. Every time he did grim images would cross his mind. Everything from John laying in bed alone to him standing before a grave marked for John. Something told him it was his own fears & not visions.  
"What good is this fucking thing if I can't use it to of helped John?"

"What thing Randy?" Randy jumped hearing Shawn's voice. The younger man pulled himself up to look over the back of the couch seeing Shawn looking at him from near the bathroom.

"Damn…um…you were not mean to hear that…Can we just…"  
"No.." Shawn walked closer to the couch & Randy moved to sit up. Shawn took a seat next to him.  
"Um…damn what it matter right?"  
"What?"  
"You remember the visions Taker told you & Hunter about?"  
"Yeah…the one with Dusting being attacked…then the one about me over a month ago…but nothing happened. What he have one about John?"  
"No…well not exactly…" Randy lowered his head & folded his hands on his lap. "Shawn, Taker wasn't the one with the visions…I am."  
"What?"

"I know…but it's true. I was having odd dreams back when I was with Edge. Shortly after the first time Taker fed from me. I didn't put too much in them past just odd coincidences. As I know Taker told Hunter they are not 100% correct. Like with Dustin…I was wrong on the location & a few days off too…Sometimes they are more symbolic then actual…Like about a month before Christian came back I dreamed I was alone wandering one of the arenas when I found myself tripping & starting to fall down a pit. Jut as I thought I would lose my grip Taker grabbed my wrist pulling me back up."

"Then the one bout me…but that was a few months go…what the longest it ever been between the dream & the event?"  
"Only a month or two…I'm hoping that means somehow we avoided yours."  
"Yeah me too, no offence."  
"None taken. I wouldn't want the thought of watching my step & actions either."  
"Oh I still may, but it won't stop who I am. You said what you gather it happened because I helped a gay couple in a bar I was at?"  
"Yep…that is what I gathered from what I heard & how they acted before walking away."  
"Well I am not gonna let anyone be pushed around if I can help it."

"I know…" Randy sighed. "I just don't get why I wasn't warned about John…why couldn't I have been warned…we could of wrote a different finish."  
"Like what? If it is something with his neck an RKO could have been more devastating than the punt."  
"I don't know…something…anything…screw it we were set for the I Quit match in a few weeks…I could of acted like I was going to then stopped…you know like a warning but deciding to save it for the match. Just anything besides….besides what happened." Tears fall from Randy's eyes & Shawn moved closer to offer him a shoulder. Randy leaned against him. instinctually he curled on the couch against Shawn who placed his arm over him. Shawn gave a faint sigh when Randy quieted down & grew still. He just closed his own eyes tilting his head back. He could not bring himself to move in fear of waking Randy knowing the young man was exhausted from guilt.

It was a few more hours when Hunter woke up to find the spot next to him empty. Moving from the bed he moved to the main room to make coffee guessing Shawn was in the restroom. He was slightly surprised to see a long mane on deep sandy hair falling over the back of the couch.

Walking over he saw Randy still curled against Shawn. He leaned over lightly kissing Shawn. The older man opened his eyes looking up into Hunter's face. He mouthed 'sorry'. Hunter just smiled shaking his head as I to tell him there was no need. Shawn looked down as Randy. He looked so peaceful after the rough first few hours. It would be almost a shame to wake him.

They both knew Randy would be upset if they didn't get there early. Hunter leaned down to whisper to Shawn. Shawn lightly nodded & Hunter moved back into the bedroom. He pulled his phone calling Taker. "Hey big man how is he?…to be expected…relax he was with us…he didn't sleep well until he talked to Shawn for a bit…he is out at the moment but I know he wanted to come see John as soon as he could…nothing yet…ok got you…is that your orders?…I will tell him that…talk to you in a few hours."

Hunter hung up moving back to the living room he moved to Shawn so he could see him easier. He motioned sleep the Shawn who just nodded he leaned his head back closing his eyes again. They had orders for now to allow Randy to sleep as long as his body allowed him.

It was close to nine when Randy stirred. His eyes grew big seeing the clock. His movement woke Shawn. "Relax Randy…" Shawn started. "We had orders from Taker to let you rest…he would let us know if anything changed…they had not told John anything yet."  
"I just want to see him…did Taker say if John wanted to see me?"  
"He just wanted you to know you were not being blamed."  
Randy shook his head. "They may not but I do…I'm going to get changed." He went & grabbed some clothing moving to the bathroom.

Shawn got up moving to the bedroom. "Time to get up Hunt…he's on the move."  
"OK Babe." Hunter got up from the bed & both got dressed. Once all three were dressed they headed out using a rental for the day instead of the chauffeured ride. Getting to the hospital they entered heading for the elevators. Hunter had gotten the room number from Taker earlier.

Getting off at the right floor they stepped off moving down the hall. Reaching the room they stopped before entering.  
"Randy we will wait here…I doubt he would want to many people seeing him right now."  
"I'll ask…" Randy could feel his heart beat in his chest, he knew they kept saying John wasn't blaming him…but he blamed himself. He walked in & stopped seeing someone he wasn't expecting. John's dad was sitting by John's bed side he was resting at the moment.

John's dad looked when he heard someone come in. He slowly stood up walking over to Randy. "Hello Randy."  
"Sir."  
The older man looked him over. Randy tried to read him, but it was too hard. Was he angry with him, worried about his son… "How you holding up."  
"Excuse me sir?"  
Cena sr. walked closer placing a hand of Randy's shoulder. "I saw the show. While I can never say I been in your shoes I have witnessed it a few times. Accidents happen, I know you are one of the last that would wish something to happen to John. You two are almost like brothers…hey some may say you maybe even closer since you two picked to be like family."  
"Yes sir."  
"I am sure he is glad you came."  
"I'm the reas…"  
"Knock it off Orton." Came John's voice from the bed. "Now get your ass over here…um sorry dad."  
"I'll let it slide John. I think I'll go grab a coffee why you two talk a bit." Cena Sr. walked out while Randy walked towards the bed. John was in a stabilizing collar & brace.

"I don't want to hear the word sorry from you lips Randy." The younger man lightly nodded still not helping the guilt in his eyes. "You're not going to quit either."  
"What?"  
"Remember at times we can read each other like books."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Come on sit…" Randy moved sitting in the chair near the bed.  
"Ho-how bad?"  
"I haven't heard much yet…It wasn't your fault."  
"What do you…"  
"Please don't argue with me on this." John sighed. "I was having problems on & off a few weeks. I...I should have gotten it checked. I worried loosing more time after Hunter had us off the road for a week…now look at me…if anyone is to blame it is me for not listening to my body."

A doctor walked in looking at the two guys talking. "Mr. Cena?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have some of the test results to go over with you. Do you wish to wait till your father returns?"  
"I can step out." Randy told him.  
"No on both accounts. You can tell me in front of Randy."  
The Doctor nodded. Shutting the door before she continued. Hunter & Shawn outside the room didn't like what that may imply.


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

The doctor looked over the file in her hands then back at John. "There maybe good news. The tests showed there is a bone chip that broke loose & is impeding on your spinal cord. At least for right now we don't know if your paralysis is only temporary or permanent."  
"How is any of that good news."  
"Well we can try to operate to remove the chip. Now the operation is far from risk free. There is always worry about infections & bleeding. In the case of this one there is the added risk of causing more damage to the spinal cord. If a complication arises it could make your paralysis permanent or worse."

"What is worse than not moving at all & not feeling anything?" John tried not to snap.  
"You can still breath on your own and even with assistance you were able to drink last night. If the damage is worse you could lose the ability to breath properly or swallow."  
"So if you operate & no complications arise I should recover then?"  
"We can't say for sure either way. The images we took last night didn't show any tears in the spinal cord itself. So yes there is a possibility it is just inflammation from the bone chip. We want to try to place you on heavy dose of anti-inflammatory medication to see if that bring the swelling down enough for us to try to remove the bone chip. Once removed it is just a waiting game I am sorry, to say to see how much your body recovers."

"How long am I in this brace for...not that I can move anyways, what is the point?"  
"The reason for it John is just in case you did some how gain mobility back this soon we can't risk you moving & dislodging the chip."  
"OK…Well I can't sign anything…but whatever you need to do doc." John tried not to have his voice shake. "I know some may disagree but the risk doesn't sound so bad compared to where I am right now."

"OK John…I'll get the needed paper work & we will get your father to sign on your behalf when he returns."  
"Thanks doc."  
The doctor nods her head before leaving. A knock on the door frame & Randy looks over seeing two heads popping in. They see the look on his face unable to tell if it is good or not.

"Damn sorry guys…" Randy told them.  
"Guys?" John asked.  
"Yeah Hunter & Shawn."  
"Oh…come on in." John tried to smile he could hear the two sets of foot steps.  
"Was that Johnny Fab I saw leaving before?" Shawn asked.  
"Yeah that was my old man he should be back soon though."  
"How you holding John?" Hunter wondered.  
"Well I'm alive…they want to operate."  
"So they think they can fix what is wrong."  
"Hopefully. They won't know for sure until afterwards & even then it may be a while. They said a piece of bone is causing the spinal cord to swell. They hope removing the piece of bone to cause the swelling to stop."

"Well having a little hope is better than none. Where's Taker?"  
"He headed out shortly before my dad arrived he said he would be back."  
"Well anything you need in your recovery let Titan know…this happened on our watch. I will see how much we can help off set any bills you occur from this."  
"Thank Hunt." When John's dad returned Hunter & Shawn introduced themselves, but then excused themselves feeling the room was growing crowded.

Randy hit the call button for John so they could let the staff know that he was ready for the papers to get signed. Cena Sr. asked John numerous times if he was sure. John wondered what was there to be sure about. He has the surgery he may be able to walk again. He doesn't he is stuck like this.

It was discussed that the surgery would be in three days. Time for the anti-inflammatory medication to begin work & also when there was an opening with the doctor performing it.

* * *

The morning of the operation more of John's family flew in. His mother & two of his brothers, Matt & Sean made it as well. The other side of the coin 'The family' as well as Cody & Ted showed up. Of course Cody & Ted were there more to support Randy it seemed then John. Randy hardly ate or slept over the three days.

Anyone who wanted to, gave John their well wishes before being taken for surgery. At one point Taker approached Randy suggesting maybe his presence there may not be the best thing. To those that knew where the two stand they were nearly struck dumb when Randy lashed out at Taker.  
"What you fucking blaming me now!"  
"That's not it."  
"YEAH…YEAH I BET!"  
"Randy enough."  
"Just stop it…STOP IT!"

A few of the staff started to approach the group. Cena sr. motioned to give them a minute. He stood up careful as he came over by Randy & Taker.  
"Randy?" He called "Randy please I understand you are upset, but you don't calm down they will throw you out." He briefly looked at Taker who just gave a light nod confusing the older Cena. "I doubt anyone is blaming you…you are just so emotionally involved in this, just as we all are. Just go get some air."

"FINE!" Randy stood up storming past everyone & out of the waiting area. Cena Sr. could only shake his head before moving to sit with rest of his family. Cody & Ted tried to rush after Randy before he did something dumb. Taker moved to stand against a wall, leaning against it & closing his eyes. He should have expected Randy's outburst, but he didn't.

He didn't think Randy's presence was overly wise since they still were not sure how far his & John's connection stretched. He didn't want Randy feeling John's fears & more so if something went wrong. John also did not need to feel the negative from Randy. Taker was only doing what he thought was best for his boys.

It was over five hours before the group was informed that John was out of surgery. At first look it looks like it went well, more would be able to be told once John wakes up & even more over the next few days they hoped. The WWE guys left for now feeling for know it was best John have time with his family. He parents promised to make sure John knew they were there.

It wasn't until the next day that the doctor's removed the brace from his neck. He was urged to take it slow & easy to see if he has any kind of movement. He was able to slightly lift his head even if it felt like a lead weight. He could turn it side to side. The doctor made it sound like the best news on earth. To start John wondered what was so great about it. To him he still felt dead from the neck down. He couldn't tell anyone but maybe he had hoped something would have gone wrong.

After about another week in the hospital John was moved to a rehabilitation center. He would be shown how to work a chair specially fitted with a control he could operate with head movements. Also a computer that had a device that his could use to move a cursor on the screen. Without John's knowledge Taker was already searching a second property on John's behalf in Boston. A place that could be renovated to house whatever equipment he would need to make his life & that of his caregiver easier.

John knew Randy had work, so he knew he couldn't be there. He also knew to a point it was emotionally painful seeing him like that. Taker showed up when he could, as normal it was late at night once his family had returned to their hotel. It was just his mom, his brother Matt & to his surprise his cousin Marc. Everyone else returned home.

John was ok with that. He hated to be pitied. The second week in the center he was shown he was gaining movement in a few fingers on his right hand. He felt like it was his body teasing him. If he couldn't move his hand or feel anything what did it matter if a few fingers could twitch.

He was unsure what he would do with living once he was set to leave. He knew his home in Mass was not going to work being two floors. The other homes were under Taker's control & would be odd his family traveling to them to see him without them asking questions. That is when Taker informed him of the new property that would be ready in a couple of weeks.

John was stunned. "Don't be so shocked."  
"Why?"  
"Do you really need to ask that question?" Taker's voice a hint of sadness at the question. He reached brushing John's face. He looked around before he leaned forward just barely brushing John's lips with his own. He then pulled back a little to break the kiss, bur still look in his eyes. "You are still my Love…tis my duty to see you taken care of…my duty & my privilege. "  
"Th-thank you Marcus." John offered a small smile, an act he did so little since that night.

* * *

John was set to be released a month after his accident. He was set up with a company in Boston that would set him up with training of equipment as well as assign a personal aide/nurse. His brothers also signed on with shifts to help him out as well knowing a nurse 24/7 would be costly & annoying after a while.

A month out the doctors did not know how much more John would or would not improve. The longer it went the less likely improvement would be seen. The fans were told via Randy that he had destroyed their precious Cena. Of course because of it the fans were not fully sure in the start if it was just a story or real. Those promos were rough on Randy & after every one he would call John to check on him. When John was in bed, which was normal by the time Raw was on he had a headset he wore. When the phone rang he had a button he could hit to answer it.

He was in the new home maybe a couple of weeks when he woke up in agonizing pain. His body felt like it was on fire, Sean was there & checked on him. He gave him some pain medication before calling the care service. They were sending a home nurse over right away. When the nurse arrived John was still in tremendous pain. The nurse gave him a shot to dull the pain & let him rest.

"The moment the sharp pain returns let me know ok John?"  
"OK…wh-what's happening?" He prayed it was a good sign.  
"Your nerves are trying to fire off sending signals to & from the brain."  
"So…I am regaining my sense of touch?"  
"Can't say for sure yet…see how long the pain lasts. If it is too long or intense it may mask the other."  
"Great…just great…"  
"It could be good, each person is different. Try to get more rest while the medication is active. I'll check in on you on & off till you regular aid shows in the morning."  
"Thanks."

* * *

To John dismay the pain was a constant in his life unless he was shot up with pain medication. He hated what his life was becoming. After the first time Randy visited & he could feel John's pain it was agreed between them that Randy not visit. There would be no way to explain Randy's phantom pain he would feel when he was in John's presence.

In some of his darker moments he would pray that either he would not wake from the drug induced state…or maybe Marcus would bite him…kill him…have mercy to take him away from his misery. He never would though…John would ask & Taker would always say no…he could not bring himself to destroy his Love…he searched to long to lose it again. Yes he still had Randy, but John was first & will always be his Love even if physically they couldn't be together.

"I would trade my life to take away your suffering if I could Love…but I would not trade yours to end it…I am sorry…" It tore at Taker seeing John becoming a shell, a shadow of his former vibrant self. The inability to work out was eating at John's physical form, while the pain & drugs were eating away as his spirit.

Taker when alone at times may of briefly entertained John's request, but he knew in the end he could never forgive himself if he was to take a life. Even more so the life of his Love...to lose John would be to lose a piece of his humanity.


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

October 10, 2009

_Randy stood in front of the hedge maze again. "Fuck not this shit again." It was night-time making the maze even darker. "WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO PLAY YOUR GAME THIS TIME!"_  
_He received no reply this time. Well that was until a scream ripped the night-time air. A scream he knew well…John. Even if he didn't want to play he could not let the scream fall of deaf ears. "JOHN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Randy rushed the maze even in the darkness he could see more roses lined the walls more white ones that almost glowed in the moonlight that filtered from above._

_Another scream & Randy fought as he could to figure the direction of it. "JOHN! JOHN ANSWER ME!"_  
_A dark laugh just like last time filled Randy's ears. "What you doin 'ere now Orton!"_  
_"Leave him alone…who ever you are leave John alone!"_  
_"You are not who I was expecting…you placed him in this situation…why you 'ere?"_  
_"It was an accident…he knows that…he kept telling me that…"_  
_"You not who I expected."_  
_"I don't give a rat's ass who you were expecting…where is he?"_

_A scream cut the air again wanting to rip Randy's heart from his chest. "JOHN!" Randy started to run again until he got caught by the branches again._  
_"Le-Lea-leave hi-him al-alone…" Randy could hear John's voice…pained & weak. "I-I'll st-stop fi-fighting…"_  
_"JOHN NOOOO!" Randy tried to struggle feeling the branches scratching his flesh. "WH-WHAT YOU DOING JOHN?!"_

_"Sa-saving on-one of us…" Randy was released from his wooden prison dropped on his knees. While still night more of the moon's light washed the clearing. "Pl-please le-leave wh-while you can."_  
_"I Ca-can't leave you John I won't abandon you."_  
_"So touching…you almost think you two were the lovers…" Randy lifted his head looking around. His heart wanted to leap into his throat, before him in the middle of the clearing was John. He was wrapped in thorny vines that were dotted with the roses. Some white, some red, some streaked red by the blood Randy could see coming from Johns body over the vines. His face uncovered his eyes closed & head falling forward as he fought to stay awake. The thorns were cutting into John's body. They pulsed as if alive, as they contracted that is when another scream came from John's mouth. Randy could swear some of the white roses turned red as if colored by John's blood._

_"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Randy ran over gripping the vines in his hands trying to break them. He ignored the pain ripping into his hands. "COME ON JOHN…John…please John stay with me….do-don't leave us…"_  
_"Ju-just le-let me go…" John whispered. His head barely having the energy to lift itself his eyes opened to look at Randy as he fought to break him free. Tears clear in his eyes. "I-I ca-can't take an-anymore…ju-just le-leave…"_  
_"NO…come on John…pl-please…"_  
_He could only watch not being strong enough to break John free. He could only watch as John's eyes closed again his head slumping forward as the last ounce of breath left his body._

_"NO…no…..Jo-John…Jo-John pl-please say something…An-anything…"_  
_"You were told to leave…even he told you so Orton…" Randy gave a scream feeling a vine wrap around his chest pulling him back from John's body._  
_"Let me go…"_  
_"Oh you fought to stay…now you want to be let go…you are a very indecisive man aren't you?"_

_"Let him go…" Taker's voice rang through the place._  
_"Ta-Taker do-don't be here…"_  
_"Ah finally the right one shows."_  
_"Let him go Magus…he has no bearing on the matter at hand."_  
_"Really now? Twice I tried to get you, but he came in your stay…what is his baring on you & Cena?"_  
_"None!"_  
_"You lie…Orton reeks of your presence."_  
_"A blood doll…no more…release him."_

_Next Randy knows he is on his hands & knees fighting for breath. "What is your business with me Magus?"_  
_"My lady wishes your presence…by any cost."_  
_"Your lady?"_  
_"Yes…Something tell me you know who…"_  
_"NO!" Taker's voice bellows Randy sees a darkness sweeping the ground towards him. He tries not to be scared as it wraps around him plunging him into darkness. Something about it is calming…his mind just drifts away within it._

* * *

Randy could feel someone touching him. His eyes fought to open. "Ma-Marcus?"  
"Relax…just relax I have you…" Taker tried to calmly tell him. Randy felt so tired. "You should be fine."  
"Wa-was…"  
"Yes I was in there with you at the end…just rest."

Randy felt Taker brush his lips with his finger. A faint familiar taste of Taker's blood as it touched his senses. His lips parted slightly allowing Taker's finger to pass his parted lips as Randy lightly suckled the offered finger. "Good Randy…just relax." He moved his finger from Randy's mouth before he leaned down pressing his lips lightly to Randy's.

Randy moved to try to take a hold of Taker but he moved back. "Not now Randy…you need your strength."  
"Wh-what happened?"  
"Shh don't think of it for now…just…rest…"  
Randy sighed closing his eyes again. Taker could not help but look over the welts that marred Randy's skin. In the dim moonlight filtering in the room he could see the welts against Randy's tanned flesh. Outward manifestation of the confrontation in his mind.

He heard Randy's cries & would of let them pass as he normally did unless he grew violent. Even then Taker would normally just hold him tighter till they passed. The markings told Taker it was more serious than a dream or a vision of what was to come. A magus…one trained in Mystic arts was attacking his boys. He just prayed the John he saw in there was only a specter…a phantom & not the real thing. He would call John's in the morning to know for sure.

* * *

Randy could not bring himself to eat anything till after Taker talked to John. He had to know how true the dream was…when he learned from Taker that he had wounds from it he had to know if he saw John get killed in his sleep or not. Taker got off the phone the call brief as he came back out to sit be Randy. "He's alive." Taker's voice a grim tone. "Please order yourself food Randy."

"How is he?" Randy asked moving to call room service. Even if not fully a submissive or slave to Taker anymore Randy still rarely disobeyed an order or even request of the larger man.  
"Bout the same…he is either in pain or to drugged to know." Taker couldn't help the sigh that crossed his lips.  
"Still going to call while we are over seas?"  
"Of course…we are both listed as people the caretakers can talk to. His family sees me & you as close friends of his. I just wish there was more."  
"Well you tried already to heal him…what more is there?" Taker didn't answer just lowering his head.

"The dream?" Randy asked not believing what was crossing his mind. "NO….NO….You can't be thinking…"  
"He has asked me a few times…."  
"To do what exactly?"  
"To feed from him till his heart beat no more…the end his suffering…I…I…" Taker growled as he stood pacing the room.

Out of almost nowhere Taker stops pacing & just lets loose a scream of frustration, anger & depression. The large man drops to his knees raking his hands through his hair. Randy just stood there watching unsure if he should approach him or not. Taker slowly spoke his voice almost shaking from the raw emotion rippling through his body.  
"Call me selfish…call me a coward…No matter what I can't…I can not bring myself to end his life."

The moment broken by a knock on the door. Randy quickly retrieved the food. He set the tray with the plate on the table before moving to Taker. He lowered before the larger man moving to hold him. He actually felt tears from the larger man hit his shoulder. "I would never ask you too…he means too much to me as well…if he is meant to…fate will mark that path for him without us…"

* * *

Oct 26, 2009

It was late at night & John woke hearing noises. Crashes of things being knocked over. He then thought he heard a brief scream. He thought maybe he was dreaming. "Marc?" He called for his cousin that was watching him that night. Marc tried to keep him company distracting him with music. That was something John could still work on even if not perform it live. He could still work on lyric & think out basic beats.

"MARC!…MARC YOU OK?!" John felt a faint panic when it grew quite. "MAN THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"  
"Actually it can be quite entertaining depending on your view." A familiar voice reached John's ears. His head turned to make out a dark silhouette.  
"Who are you?"  
"Come now John, I think you know the answer to that one."

"No…ho-how you get here…what you do to Marc? What do you want from me?" John cringed pain ripping his body. He just watched as the person stepped more into the room.  
"I drove…and so Marc is his name?…he will be fine, just incapacitated for now…as for what I want from you John…quite a few things."  
John hated the whimper that passed his lips closing his eyes. He hated showing the pain he was in to this man.

"Wa-Wade…" He panted.  
"Good you do remember me."  
"Pl-please I am not in any condition for your cryptic shit…what you want?"  
"It is not just a matter of what I want John…but also what you want…" Wade reached over turning on a lamp by John's bed. Wade's eyes showed a hit of sadness seeing how far John had already fallen.

"What if I can give you what you been seeking?"  
"What you mean?" John clenched his teeth as he closed his eyes.  
"Just a hint…"  
"Wa-Wade…pl-please…"  
"I know you are hurting John…I am here to offer you a way to escape that pain…to also gain what you lost…at least a small taste for now…" something in his eyes & voice was already beginning to wash fog over John's mind. Not enough to make John mindless to his wishes, just more compliant.

"Let me show you John…let me erase your pain…your loneliness…only for a short time…for now…I can offer a longer gift another time…Will you allow that?"  
John weakly nodded his head. His head slowly putting two & two together. "Just an-answer me so-something first?"  
"Anything…ask me anything & if it is in my power it shall be yours."

"Wa-was it you th-that at-attacked me?"  
Wade lowered his head. "Yes…I-I was following…to a point following orders of one who con-controls me…"  
"Wh-why me?"  
"You are a pawn to them…we both are…We can talk more later."  
John slowly nods his head.

Wade takes a hold of the sheet that was raised under John's arms over his chest lowering it sadly allowing Wade to see even more of the lost muscle tone. "My dear John…" He almost whisper to just the sadness he felt for the once strong man. He closed his eyes resting the palm of his hand on John's chest. A shocking sensation rippled John's body when Wade began speaking in some sort of language he didn't understand.

John took a sharp intake of air. His eyes blinked slowly feeling the pain wash from his body. His eyes moved to Wade's the man seemed almost in a trance as sounds still spilled from his lips. Not only was the pain vanishing…he swore if asked he could feel Wade's hand on his chest. He couldn't be sure if he was imagining it or not.

Shortly after Wade stopped his eyes opening, moving to fix on John's face seeing & sensing his confusion. "My turn to ask you a question John." Wade gave a smile his hand still on John's chest. He moved it slowly over the faint muscle structure that remained. John closed his eyes a shiver washed his skin actually feeling it. It felt so strange to him…but also so wonderful as well.

Wade's eyes almost shimmered in the low light sensing a touch of what John was feeling. The sensation of feeling a firm touch, a sense of calm as the pain was gone at least for now. Wade knew it would only last a short time once he left. The absence of pain that was…John's feeling touch would be even shorter but he dared not sadden him with that news yet.

"John…"  
John answered with only a faint murmur.  
"I was the last to claim you intimately…aren't I?"  
John gives a shuttered breath & Wade stopped rubbing John's chest. "I am sorry to bring that memory up…please answer though?"  
"Yes…" John gulped. "I could not bring myself to allow Taker to be with me after that."

"You stayed with him though?"  
"Yes…I st-still love him…"  
The shimmer to Wade's eyes dimmed for just a moment a darkness crossed his face, but stilled the thoughts of lashing out at John. He wanted John to fall for him…not chase him away. He took a slow breath. "I will tell you this now John…the gift I wish to offer you…" His hand slowly trails John's skin again. "It won't be free…" His hand brushed up to John's neck lightly over his pulse point. He licked his lips slowly as he felt the quickening beat. "I offer you so much John…I ask only for your love in return…is that such a big price."  
"I do-don't know if…if I can…I don't lo-love you…"

Wade's eyes darkened again as he leaned near John's ear. His tongue darting out to trace over it. John shuttered a faint moan feeling his body wanting to grow heated. Could he also grow aroused now? Could he before & he just did not notice since he could not feel it. "You may not love me yet John…but I feel deep in you that you can in time…" Wade's hands trialed back down John's body from his neck more needy moans from John's lips.

"Let me make you feel good…let me do as I wish & I shall be yours to command. Let me rule you & I shall be your slave…" Wade voice rich with his accent, but also his intent.  
"Pl-please…ju-just don't hurt me…"  
"As you wish…" Wade kissed just under John's ear. John gave a faint tremble the only movement his body could try to produce. Wade trailed the kisses down to John's collarbone & down his chest. His tongue flicked John's nipples John moaned it was a much more pleasurable feeling then the last. A brief moment John prayed that Marc was knocked out unable to hear this.

He could only lay there as Wade removed the rest of the sheet seeing John's nude form under it. He lifted his head just enough to gaze up at John. "No sleep clothing Johnny?" John blushed slightly.  
"Anything brushing my skin was hurting…be lucky I could handle the sheet."  
"Tis fine Johnny boy…" Wade smiled as him before he continues to kiss lower & lower till his lips brushed over the swollen head of John's member.  
"Oh god…" John husked out Wade had just barely touched him but the absence of sensation for so long made it more sensitive.

"No…no god John…just me…" He lavished the head with his tongue causing more wonderful whimpers from John. "Then again to you maybe I am your new god." Wade then took all of John down his mouth. John cried out in pleasure his head pressing against the pillows.  
"Oh god…Wade…Wade… Fu-fuck…" John moaned.  
Wade slowly ran his mouth up & down John's long shaft sucking to draw the faintest of traces of his essence as it grew in the John. Wade took one hand rolling John's balls lightly yet firmly in his palm. The other hand trailed over John's skin. It moved from lightly resting around John's throat feeling as his pulse quickened even more the hotter he became. He would then trial it down to feel John's heart thumping against his chest.

"Wa-Wade…I-I…"  
_~I want to taste you John…no need to hold it back…~_  
"Oh fuck…mmmm Wa-Wade….aaaaaa" John lost it feeling his body give tremors of his release. Wade swallowed ever ounce John's body gave him. He then pulled his lips from John's member. His hand lightly touching John as he moved back up his body.

His eyes peering deep into John's before he leaned down kissing him. John was not sure why, he made no protest to stop him. He craved the feel, relished the taste of himself on Wade's tongue as it traced John's mouth. John wished he could move his arms to hold him. Wade pulled back when he felt John fighting for breath.

He reached a hand out brushing John's cheek. "Be glad Taker did not have the chance to claim you after me…if he had…I do not know if I would have been able to give you the gift I did this night." Wade reached for the sheet recovering John.

"I do not know how long the pain will stay at bay. Enjoy it while you can…As for feeling touch…I honestly do not know if you will feel anyone else's besides mine. That is why I said about his not claiming you…it allowed the connection between us to still be there. If he had taken that. I do not know if I could have erased the pain or allowed you to feel my touch."

"Th-thank you Wade." John knew a part of him should feel bad that he allowed Wade to do those things to him. Another part did not care though…Wade offered & gave John what Taker was unable and unwilling to. Call him selfish…but it felt good to be cared for physically & enjoy it in over two months. The first time in almost a month that John was not in pain & aware enough to enjoy it.

"I should get going before he awakes…Think my offer over John. I will check on you in a few days." Wade turns to leave.  
"Wade?"  
"Yes John?" He stopped but didn't turn.  
"What if I don't need a few days?"  
Wade lowered his head. "It is not to be taken lightly…once given it can't be taken back…can you really give me my price?" He lifts his head back up. "Could you allow yourself to love me…can you find room within your soul for me? Could you obey me…is that price within your grasp…"  
"To experience what you just showed me?"  
"And more…If it does not work…I will give you the other option you seek."

"If you can not keep the pain away?"  
"I will end your suffering…"  
"Yes…I will pay your price…" John knew essentially he was signing his soul to the devil…but he felt so good in that moment he didn't know if he could handle loosing it again even for a short time. Wade turned back walking back to John's bed looking down at him.

"I am giving you time to think this over."  
"I know…but I decided…pl-please what ever it is…if you can take my pain way for good…make me feel people touching me again…" Wade reached out his hand touching John's face.  
"I offer that & more if it is in my power…and if not…as I said I shall give you the release you desire so you may no longer live in the hell the fates had placed you in."  
"Yes…I hold you of your word…I will pay your price…"  
Wade slowly nodded.

Wade leans down kissing John's check. He then lightly kissed his neck. _~Forgive me for the pain you must endure to become free from it.~_ Wade quickly covered John's mouth with his hand as his fangs sink deep into John's skin, sliding effortlessly directly into the jugular. John screamed against Wade's firm hold, his eyes growing big from the shock. The blood flowed hot & fast into Wade's mouth feasting heavily on John's life essence as it flows out of him sending his mind into darkness.  
John's last thought_ 'Is this truly my end.'_

* * *

__Moments later a few states away Randy woke from his sleep drenched in a cold sweat. His heart thumped heavily in his chest. He was near a panic but could not tell for sure why.  
"Randy?" Taker asked half sleep, but felt the younger man move.  
"I-I'm OK Ma-Marcus."  
Taker opened his eyes looking over at Randy. He then smelled the sweet clinging around Randy. "You sick?"  
"No...No...Fi-Fine..." Randy went to move to get a glass of water but as soon as his feet hit the floor & he tried to stand Randy collapsed to the floor.

"RANDY!?" Taker leaped from the bed rushing to the young man who was out cold. "Come on Randy wake up...Open your eyes for me.."  
Randy gave a weak groan before his eyes opened. "Wh-what happened?"  
"You passed out...What is wrong?"  
Taker helped Randy back into the bed & got him a glass of water. Randy took it gladly downing a few sips. "I hone-honestly don't know...I was sleep one minute the next my chest was tight."  
"Well just rest if you still feel sick in the morning Have one of the trainers check you. I don't want you risking you not listening to your body."  
"I promise." After Randy was finished his water they moved the comforter up on the bed & Randy laid on top of it. Taker laid back down with him trying not to worry about Randy's health now.


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

The next morning Taker's phone rings while looking over the room to make sure his & Randy's belongings were packed up. "Hello?…What's up Hunter, what's wrong I hear it in your voice…Why? What's going on with John?…WHAT! HOW!" Taker took a deep breath. As low growl to his voice. "I'll schedule a flight for us right away…I'll let you know what we find…thank you." Taker hung up the phone & then dialed his pilot. "How long will it take you to log a flight plan here in New York then get Boston Mass?…Good do it…call me once you in the air here…Bye."

Taker hung up seeing the look on Randy's face. "He's missing."  
"Missing? How the hell could he go missing."  
"I don't know…Hunter either doesn't know or he didn't give me much information. Let's go pack the car & have an early brunch."  
"How the hell can you keep thinking of food when something happened to John?"

Taker walked over to Randy grabbing him hard by the arms pulling him close to him peering down into his steel grey eyes. "I keep making sure you eat because if I didn't I know you wouldn't. You are to broken up about John to take care of yourself. I can not risk something happening to you both." Taker's face softened as he loosened his grip on Randy. He moved both hands to cup Randy's face. Tears wanted to wet Taker's eyes. His voice softened to almost a whisper. "Forgive my outbursts at times…I just can not risk loosing you both…I failed him…I can not afford to fail you too…forgive me if that makes me over protective of your health."

Randy placed his hands over top of Taker's pressing his face against Taker's warm hands. His eyes moved to look up at him. "We will find him…"  
"What if we can't…what if that is why you felt as you did last night?"  
"Marcus…we can't allow ourselves to feel that way…not till we know for sure. You did not let him down & you have not let me down." Randy turned his head to kiss Taker's palm. "Now let's go before the phone call comes in."

Taker nods before leaning down to kiss Randy heading to grab their bags heading for the door. They grabbed their food to sit & eat till the call came in. The rest was packed to go.

Once they arrived in Boston they got a rental heading for John's home. When they got there they saw John's mom out side talking to a few police. Stepping from the car they made their way up the drive until they were stopped by police.  
"Can we help you gentlemen?"  
"We are friends of the missing person…please let us through." Randy stated.  
"I'm sorry gentlemen, unless you have information you will need to leave."  
"Pl-please let them through." John's mom called.  
"It's OK Officer I think they are done inside anyways." The officer talking to John's mom called over. He had a displeased look as he moved out of Taker & Randy's way.

Randy headed up the walk, Taker behind him. John's mom approached them hugging Randy tight.  
"What happened? I was only told he went missing." Randy told her.  
She lightly nodded as she let him go. "The nurse showed up this morning to find Marc knocked out in the living room. The place was ransacked & John is nowhere to be seen."  
"Not like he could have gone anywhere on his own."  
"I know dear…I know. Who would take him? To think someone broke in the home to attack them…that is bad enough…but why kidnap?"

"Well even injured he is still famous & people would assume that would equal money."  
She gave a sigh. "The police are thinking that too…They are setting wires on the phone here & at our place. It is now a waiting game."  
"How is Marc?"  
"More shaken then anything we think. He remembered someone coming to the door late last night, but not anything else. He feels so guilty…poor dear."

"Mind if we go inside?"  
"No…just don't bother Sean he is working with the officers dealing with the taps."  
"OK Maam." Randy headed inside, Taker follower behind. They looked around some before heading into John's room.  
"Well it is clear it is not a basically robbery." Taker told Randy. "Most if not all of his medications are still here."  
Randy chewed his lips. "My god…John without his medications…"  
"Yeah I know."  
Taker looked around more stopping at the bed. He closed his eyes trying to focus on something. He just shook his head.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Taker?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Please."  
"Trust me you don't want to know."  
"TELL ME!"

Taker moved quicker than Randy expected a hand round his neck to signal him to keep it down. _~You want to know so bad, I smell blood ok…his blood.~_ Taker almost snarled as he release Randy turning away from him.  
Randy lightly rubbed his neck. "The one from before?"  
"My guess."  
"But we still no closer to knowing who it is."  
"I know…"

* * *

Oct. 29, 2009

Cold, dark, empty…that is how he felt. A groan passed dry lips. Hunger…that he felt.  
"Good…you are awake." He heard Wade's voice.  
"Wh-what?" John's voice croaked out.  
"Nearly three days John I worried something went wrong."  
John's eyes opened taking in the dark surroundings. A small bedroom by his guess. He felt the bed dip next to him. "Come on sit up you need to drink."

Without thought John moved some his body offering protest. Wade put an arm behind him to brace him. A wine glass lifted to John's lips. He sipped the liquid it contained. a thick crimson clinging lightly to the glass as it passed John's lips. The moment it touched his mouth & trickled down his throat his hands latched on to the glass over Wade's. It was as water to a man lost in a desert.

The glass tipped back till drained. "That's good John…" Wade pulled the glass away laying John back down.  
"Wh-what you do to me?"  
"What you asked." Wade stood from the bed. "You wanted to be freed from the life fate dealt you…I freed you."  
"What did you do? Where am I?"  
"I created a new you…" Wade spoke almost matter of factly as he moved to sit in a chair near by. He looked tired, slightly weak. "A lot of power was used to repair you John…"

"Enough riddles." John snapped. Anger...anger he could feel...  
"You are vampire John…then some." Wade rested his head back against the chair.  
"How…the blood couldn't heal me."  
"The blood alone no…not your dear Taker's anyways…we have the same maker…but our abilities differ."  
"Reaper…" John almost whispered as more rage wanted to swell up in his cold body.  
"Yes she said she knew you…" Wade gave a gasp feeling John's hand on his neck. "Un-Unhand me…" He gritted his teeth & John felt compelled to obey. Releasing Wade he stepped back. "Do that & you will regret it…I quite literally hold your life John."

Wade opened his eyes lifting his head as he stood. "As I was saying before you interrupted me…" He moved closer to Cena looking him over. "Even the same creator can cause different skills in ones creations. Before I was changed I was trained in magik…Real Magik, not the little card tricks. My specialty was those of the life force…the balance of life & death. It is tat power that allowed me to return you body to what it once was."

John slowly nodded. "But I am also a vampire now too?" The anger in his voice fading replaced with confusion.  
"Yes."  
"Will I have any unique traits?"  
"Unknown, You have a lot to learn…controlling your hunger, how to feed without killing…What I gave you tonight was animal…it won't last you long. Question for you John…What exactly is Randy to you & Taker?"  
"Fri-friend." John replied bluntly.  
"Don't lie…"  
"Friend…"  
"John!" Wade's eyes shimmered briefly.  
"AAA" John cringed moving his hands to his head.  
Wade walked over by him. "Remember I am apart of you…Don't lie."  
"He…He is…He is our lover." The word lover felt so alien to John in that moment. Like it was no longer permitted for him to feel such a thing.

"NO NO…NO That won't do…won't do at all!" Wade screamed. Almost ranting. He knew if Taker had another lover besides John he would never leave, Randy had to be dealt with, he could not stay in the picture. "COME WITH ME NOW!" Wade barked at John leading him back out of the small apartment he lived in. John had a bad feeling of what was in store, but there was little he could do about it.

Returning to the car Wade ordered John into the back & he was to stay hidden. As he drove he spent time chipping at John's emotions of 'dear' Randy...how could a friend do as he did? Wade in John's creations saw the secret's of Randy's ex, he also saw that while to the outside John did not blame Randy, deep inside he held a splinter of blame. Wade worked to turn that splinter into the size of the emotional grand cannon.


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

October 30,2009

Samantha was leaving Randy's house. The last decoration in place, the only thing left was to place a bowl of candy out on the front steps. She was unaware of the figures that watched her across the street from a dark car. Anger radiated like a thick fog from the one.

"What is she to you?" The other asked.  
"Trash…a waste…"  
"Trash you wish to be rid of?"  
"Yes."  
"Then go…track your prey. I'll follow close, you enjoy first…I deal with her for you after that…we can not have you too sated for your main corse now can we."  
"No…we can't…How you sure he will be coming here?"  
"Just a feeling…if he doesn't soon we will just enjoy the hospitality of this town till he does. NOW! Go before you lose your quarry." The car opened the one form stepping in the cold night air unphased by the cold. If checked he would be sure he was still colder.

He made his way down the block, turning a corner he saw her just ahead of him. His head moved slowly taking in the sounds around him. They were not normal sounds…the was the heart beats of any who walked near him. His mind at that time was only focused on one. A burst of speed caused a wind to blow past Sam who drew her coat around her tighter.

She looked around seeing the block empty. She made another turn only to bump into some one. "Oh…excuse me…" She lifted her head wondering why someone would be shirtless in this cold…no it had to be make-up, a costume…maybe someone stepped out for air from a near by party.

The color left her face doing a double takes. A cold, dark looking Cena looked in her face. His skin pale & drawn "No need to be sorry…you are just who I was looking for."  
"Jo-John…bu…but yo-your…" She wasn't even sure it was him, she had heard of his medical state Also the man before her was not the cheerful man she knew.  
"QUITE BITCH!" He snapped at her his normally bright ocean blue eyes were now dark, cold, deadly. A faint glow to them when he spoke. She barely had time to respond to him when he grabbed her. One hand around her body the other over her mouth the prevent her screaming as he took her to a breezeway between a few houses.

She was slammed hard back against the wall. She grunted in pain her head hitting brick caused her to see stars. The hand stayed over her mouth as the other pinned her across her chest to the wall. "You still fucking him…" She blinked wondering what was happening. "HE DIDN"T BREAK IT OFF DID HE!?" John voice a animatistic snarl.

Sam fought to nod her head…she had broken off with Randy months ago. "Liar…I'll move my hand you scream you will regret it…" John slowly removed his hand from her mouth.  
"John…wh-what ha-happen…"  
"Answer me!" He snapped cutting her off.  
"We aren't together…wh-what's it matter to you…"  
"Why were you leaving his house?"  
"Still friends…that's all…I still take care of his house when he is on the road."

He could feel her body shaking under his hold. He could almost feel her fear. Did she know her time was almost over…did she somehow feel she would soon be drawing her last breaths. Something in him feed from it…craved for it…He needed to feel more. He could hear as her heart raced. Growing louder & faster. A dark smile passed a once lively face. A tongue parting between pale lips, lips so pale they nearly boarded blue.

He leaned in closer to her taking in the scent…they talk about predators smelling fear. He guessed it was right, it was quite an intoxicating scent.  
"Jo-John…wh.." He covered her mouth again before his fangs grew slipping into her flesh. Her body tried to struggle, but of course she was no match for John's strength. A growl deep within him as the rich vibrant life essence began to enter his body.

_~Enough Remember you must not take to much…Relish knowing her last moments will be a memory encased in fear.~_ John pulled his lips from her skin. His head turning to look at the entrance of the breezeway. Wade made his way down closer to them. "Lick over the bites. Must not leave a mess." John nodded before doing as instructed. Sam now rested limp in his grasp.  
"Hand her here." John obeyed & Wade searched for keys. Finding them he passed them to John. "Go…go find a place to await your true quarry."  
John bowed his head as he licked the fresh blood from his lips. The energy of it slowly infusing itself with him.

John shuttered a moment dropping to a knee. His eyes closed feeling the surge of pain & fear…a sick twisted smile to his lips. "Ah yes the synergy, you feel as your prey did as you fed from them. Some view it a curse…others a blessing. By your reaction I would say you thrive from it…good…Now go I will deal with this one."

John slowly stood moving back towards Randy's house. Faded memories once the door was open & he headed inside. He headed upstairs, he knew when Orton arrived he would need to come up there in time. He felt he had time now to rid himself of the filth of that…woman. John went to secure himself a shower washing every inch of his body before he dried off. Finding a pair of basket balls shorts still there he slipped them off before he took a seat in the corner of the room. Now it was just a waiting game for his true target.


	35. Chapter 35

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Oct 31, 2009

Randy was on a flight back to St. Louis, he hadn't been back for a few weeks. Taker told him to go home & rest the few days. Taker was heading back to Texas to do some searching his way & did not want Randy present. He would be arriving late that afternoon, into the early evening. He thought of picking up candy to give it out, or just getting a few movies to distract himself. Landing he got his bags & headed to long-term parking. He stopped at the store grabbing the candy even a holiday bowl. He then grabbed a few rentals. He would place the candy to prevent any tricks from being played, even if his neighborhood was pretty good about that.

He then stopped grabbing some Chinese to eat not feeling in a cooking mood. As he pulled up his drive he saw kids already walking around to some of the neighbors. He was surprised to see his house decorated.  
"Damn Sam." He mused before heading inside with the bags. He wrestled with the keys for a bit before heading inside.

He dropped everything in the kitchen before preparing the bowel for outside. A small note attacked about being mindful of other treaters. He set it on the top step by the railing & turned his outside light on. Heading back to the kitchen he grabbed the first movie & his dinner. Setting the movie up he ate. His eyes closed his mind drifting, he just could not enjoy the film as he kept wondering if John was ok or not. If only he knew how close he was. If Randy had known would he of gone sooner to him or run from the house?

He shut the movie & packed up the rest of his dinner. He figured maybe a long hot bath would do him good. He headed upstairs heading for the master suite. As he reached for the handle he stopped. The hairs on his neck started to raise. He let go moving to the window looking outside. He didn't expect to see much besides the children moving up & down the street some of them with parents.

"OK Randy your mind is playing tricks." He moved back towards his bedroom walking inside he began to remove his shirt tossing it aside as he made his way to the bathroom. He was unaware of the presence that watched him from a darkened corner. The moment Randy had entered the room midnight blue eyes peered from the darkness at the young man.

They just now knew it was a matter of picking the when. A dark smile seeing his quarry was blind to his presence. He had no clue what was in store for him that night. Randy headed for the bathroom & began to fill the tub. While distracted with his task John began to move through the room his movements were without a sound. It was almost as if he was not even there. Randy reached for the bath oil adding a few drops. The warm water releasing the fragrance into the air.

Randy never knew what exactly the scent was…he only knew it as a blend Taker had created long time go. It had an almost hypnotic effect when smelled. Calmed ones mind opening it to him. At least when he wore it. When it was not clinging to his body it only reminded the young man of him & Randy needed that feeling of closeness to Taker.

The door slammed & Randy jumped turning. He was frozen in place by what he saw. He gulped wondering had he truly lost his mind. Standing in front of the door was John…or was it…It looked so much like him yet not exactly. He also felt nothing, the link still either broken or blocked.

"John…" Randy whispered. He slowly extended a hand almost scared to find out if he was an illusion or not. John's quick reflexes took a hold of Randy yanking his towards him. His one hand having an iron like grip on his wrist. Dark blue peered deep into steely grey. Rage, hate & malice swirled through John's blue orbs.  
"You have any clue what you done Orton?" His speech slow, cold, methodical. No warmth in his words or his touch. Where he held Randy's wrist it felt like ice to the younger man.

"John…" He tried to pull away only to have John pull his arm tight towards him the same time spinning their bodies pinning Randy between him & the door. The one wrist pinned near his head the other a firm grip by his side. John's face a twisted scowl.  
"You caused so much pain Orton…you…destroyed….everything…"

Randy dropped his eyes from John's he faintly licked his lips. "Yes Jonathan…I know…" His voice low.  
"You have any clue what I can do to you?" John leaned in close burying his mouth near Randy's neck . He took in the sweet smell, feeling the blood rushing just below the surface. It wasn't fear he smelled though…no…it was different…"

"You could destroy me…hurt me like I hurt you."  
John's head turned to speak in Randy's ear. "I could kill you Orton…devour you…consume every drop of your blood…"  
Randy's heart raced, a hint of fear, but it still was not the key emotion running through his body.  
"Please Jonathan…I ask mercy…"  
"Mercy? Why…" A low growl from John's throat vibrated the air between them.

"Ma-Master Taker wou-would not be pl-pleased if you did.."  
A dark laugh made Randy's body feel a chill. "Your dear Master Taker abandoned me…left me to rot…I had begged…I had pleaded…and he just left me to rot…"  
Randy gave a shutter as had felt John rake his teeth along his neck. Randy's eyes closed. "Do…Do as you wish to me…I wished I could take it back…I love you John…"

John paused closing his eyes. A pain rippling through his head. He started to pull back loosening his grip on Randy's wrists. But too fast for Randy to react the tight grip returned John's eyes opening. "DON'T LIE!" He sneered teeth bared like a wild beast. "YOU WERE MORE THEN PLEASE TO NO LONGER SHARE HIM….AS HE WAS WITH YOU!"

"No…pl-please." Randy shook his head side to side. "That is not true…We missed you…We both missed you…Please John.."  
"LIES! Traitorous lies…YOU ARE WHO HE WANTED!"  
Shame, guilt, sadness all emotions behind Randy's eyes. He stopped fighting, he stopped pulling against his grip. "We Love you…we both love you…please believe that…if you can not, I will accept my fate…pl-please tell me what you have planned for Marcus."

John looked into Randy's eyes. The sneer on the lips. "The task for him won't matter to you Orton…Now will it…"  
"Yo-you plan on ki-killing him too somehow don't you?"  
"Death is to good for you both…Death is an ending…An ending neither of you had the decency to grant me…" Randy closed his eyes a tear traced his cheek.

"I am sorry we could not let you go the despite pain you were in…We loved you too much to bear letting you go."  
"If you really loved me…you would of helped remove me from my pain."  
"No…No we tried to keep hope it would pass." Randy opened his eyes but lowered them. "If you are going to sentence me to my end…ma-may I please have a last request."  
"If it is to talk to your Lover…to warn him think again."

"No…I am talking to my love now…or trying to…pl-please John… if you are hell-bent on this being my last night…please take my body first…be with me one last time before you condemn my soul…take me to my bed…our bed…let it be my resting place…allow my last memory be of us together."

"You run…I will catch you…"  
"I won't run…I love you…I place my heart & soul in your hands."  
John released Randy's wrists taking a step back. He shut the water on the tub…unsure why, as he did he watched Randy the whole time. "Move or shall I drag you."  
Randy slowly shook his head stepping from the door opening it. He moved into the bedroom area, grabbing the band of the sweats he was in he lowered them down his legs.

Randy was sure it would hurt…he didn't care in that moment. Even if someone else was controlling John Randy felt there was truth in his words. Whether it was his own or placed there by the one controlling him John believed the words he spoke. He felt Randy & Taker didn't love him, that Taker left him in pain & paralyzed because he DIDN'T Care. To Randy his death in this way was a penance…so show John that even with his last breath he loved him. He may die in pain, suffering…but he would also die at peace…joined in love…He did not & could not blame John for the darkness that gripped him mind & soul.

Lost in his thoughts his breath hitched in his throat as John wrapped an arm around his waist forcefully jerking him back against him. Randy shuttered feeling John's skin pressed on his back. It was so soft…smooth, unblemished…perfect. The only flaw one may remotely find was that is was cold…like feeling marble. Randy moved a hand placing it on the arm around his waist. He didn't try to push it away from him.

Instead of pushing it away his fingers traced the defined hard muscles on the arm. He could take faint solace that John at least was once again strong…even if just the physical sense. Strong, handsome, perfect…he was no longer the weathered shell Marcus sadly spoke of. His head leaned back against John's chest. He brought his other arm back hooking it behind John's neck & head. His own head tilting to the side silently begging John to come closer.

A low growl from John's lips floated the air to Randy's ears. "I resign my fate into your hands my Love…" Randy told him as his eyes closed feeling as John's cool lips brushed the flesh between his neck & shoulder. A tear traced his cheek slowly. He cried not because of fear, not of the pain he knew would come…but he cried from sadness he knew he caused John, he cried from pain he knew he had a hand in creating.

The tear was for the man John once was…the man he loved…no loves. Even as he was now Randy would still say he loves John…He would say it till the last breath left he body. Even by the man who would take it from him…he still loves him. A shaky breath as John's tongue traced Randy's skin. Was John trying to torture him now? He opened himself up…why did John not just bite him & be done with it. He felt as John took his other hand placing it on Randy's head. A scream pierced the air as John's fang grew slicing into Randy's rich flesh. He didn't both muffling the scream as it could be dismissed as a horror movie or party sound effect in this haunted night.

The rich crimson liquid began to flow, its rich taste filling John's mouth as he drank. It was richer, to his unworldly like senses sweeter than Sam's had been. His eyes closed as a low growl came from his body. He then gave a shutter his eye opening…The darker color flickering…" He cringed holding Randy tighter. He removed his fangs licking over the bite.  
"Jo-Johnny?" Randy felt weak already. He wondered why John had stopped. He knew he felt something thought. His hand still resting on the back of John's head he tried to move in John's hold. "Pl-ple-please let me see your fa-face…my la-last vision…"

John released Randy's head and loosened his grip allowing Randy to turn. Once face to face John moved a shaky hand to Randy's cheek brushing it. "It won't be your last sight Randy…I…I ca-can't do it…" The rage calmed, as rich blue eyes that almost glowed looked back at Randy. John ran a hand behind Randy's head pulling him carefully closer kissing him deeply. Part of Randy wanted to grow ill tasting the coppery taste of his own blood. The other part craved more of the strange taste & of John.

The younger man moaned his arms moving around John to feel where ever they could gain purchase of his firm body. He could feel John's skin warming ever so slightly. He shuttered slowly feeling John's connection again. His pain, his confusion, the love that was still there even if it had tried to hide. _'John…can you sense me? Do you feel me as you?'_  
John pulled his lips from Randy's allowing the younger man to breath. A faint smile replaced the sneer. "Yes…Yes I feel you again…" John brushed his cheek. A hint of sadness to his eyes. "I do not know what will happen once I leave here & return to him."

Randy moved resting his head to John's chest. He could not help but feel a hint of sadness when he realized he could hear no heartbeat. His body moved…but essentially didn't live. His heart did not beat, no breath flowed from his body. John lifted him up easily moving Randy to the bed laying him down. John's body covered Randy's "Would you gain any comfort if I told you at first neither did Marcus'?"  
"What?"  
"When I first met Marcus…his did not breath or have a heartbeat either…unless he focused himself to…it was all an illusion…"

"So you are saying…"  
"In time I may…I don't know…this is all new…" John leaned down lightly kissing Randy's lips before his brushed his lips against the hallow of Randy's neck. He then kissed the side of the neck he had already feasted from. Randy shuttered as John's tongue cleaned the remaining traces of blood.  
"Oh god John…pl-please let me feel you…"

John moved to look at Randy's face. "You sure…your weakened state."  
"Pl-please John I have not felt you in so long."  
"I don't know what control I will have."  
"I don't care John…Ple-please take me…claim me as yours…" Randy gave a light smile raising a hand to John's face. "If tonight is meant to be my last…I can now go knowing it was in the one I loves arms…Peace knowing it was out of love & not malice."  
"How you want to experience me?"  
"How ever you want John…I am yours to experience & use…just fill that void I have felt without you…Please."  
"Even if I wish to push you multiple times."

"God yes John…please…wear me out…use me…" Randy stayed on his back as John moved his way down Randy's body. His tongue licked a slow trial till he reached the younger man's trimmed pelvic bone his firm member jutting outward. The tongue continued its travels up the length till it reached the head. Randy moaned the odd sensation made his body tingle. While not as cold as when he had gotten a blow job one time from Edge with ice in his mouth, it was still a cooling feeling.

"Damn John…" Randy moaned out the deeper John went. John lack of need for air, also nulled a need of a gag reflex. John worked his way deep around Randy's member. Keeping near deep throating him more sucking & constrictions of John's throat then bobbing of the head soon had Randy howling. "Oh god…oh God…Jo-Jonny…fu-fuck…Yes…" John moved a few fingers near Randy's lips the younger man knew what was next. He lifted his head drawing the offered digits into his mouth coating them the best he could while still moaning from the wonderful feeling John was causing his near delirium feeling body. The light-headed feeling from the blood loss made him feel like he was floating even more.

John took the fingers & began to tease Randy's ring of puckered flesh. Randy couldn't help himself moving his leg allowing John more access. Taking the cue John slipped a finger into Randy's slowly gliding it in & out. Randy cried out again from pleasure as John's finger brushed the sweet spot. "God Jo-Johnny…Gon-gonna…Oh FUUUUUCCCKKKK" Randy head pressed hard against the bed as John had inserted the second finger & same time Randy came hard down John's throat. John moaned deeply as he pulled up some allowing himself to taste the last few traces of Randy's essence.

John lightly still fingered Randy's body as he pulled his lips back. John moved back up just a moment to kiss Randy. His body giving off tiny trembles. "Yo-you su…mmmm" John groaned his head tilting back. "Fu..Da-damn…"  
"Go he-head Jo-john…Use me…use me to make you feel good…" Randy panted already knowing what was happening to John.

John moved to kneel between Randy's legs. He could see the fine sheen of sweat already over Randy's body from his first climax. John spit into his hand, a mix of his saliva & Randy's essence he slicked his swollen member down. His body on fire as it was gaining the synergy from Randy's essence. He removed his fingers & slowly slide into Randy's body.

"Damn Randy so hot…" John moaned as he pushed even deeper. A deep growl feeling the more primal side wanting to take over. He wanted Randy hard & deep…he wanted to ravage him. Feeling him come apart for him all over again. He fought to keep it slow, almost gentle. His eyes closed a shutter through his body as his mind was still replying what he had just done to Randy. He licked his lips as his head tilted back. "God yes…fuck…yes Randy…damn…Damn…." John was slowly loosing control wanting to pound into Randy even harder & faster to the point they was rocking the bed.

Randy's moans soon joined John's "Ye-yes Jo-John…YES! Do-Don't hold back…Fuck…me…" Randy screamed as his breath quickened. He knew he would be sore in the morning…if he survived this. John was harder, & more primal than almost every time he had been with Taker. His eyes trying to focus his mind flying to hardly register the inhuman speed that John was moving his own mind swept in the moment.

Randy's screams almost boarded that of a tormented spirit…this time the torment was of unbridled lust as he came without being touched John finished soon after the wild thrust slowly as he pumped his essence deep within Randy. When he pulled out he saw Randy was already passed out…but he was still breathing. As long as his heart did not give out on his during the night he would live.

A sadness gripped John as he moved from the bed & into the bathroom. Taking a cloth he cleaned himself using the now cooled bath water. He quickly dressed. Then finding some paper he quickly scrawled a letter & then left fearing what will happen once Wade hears he failed…that the hate he tried to foster in his unbeating heart could not win over Randy's love for him. That is what saved Randy that night. When he drank Randy's blood…there was no fear like when he drank from Sam. There was understanding, compassion…love…even when faced by death by his hands….Randy still loved him. What flowed within the blood could not be faked.

He made his way down stairs. He looked back up them one last time. "I…I love you too." John whispered with a weighty soul as he left the house. Tears wanted to wet his eyes, but he knew he could not. Leaving the house he made his way across the street to where Wade was waiting. He got into the back & Wade drove off.

"You toyed with him didn't you…I heard the sweet cries from here…"  
John wondered was Wade that blind to not know cries of pain from cries of ecstasy?  
"I couldn't do it…" John replied solemnly.  
"WHAT!"  
"I couldn't kill him…"  
"BUT ALL HE DID TO YOU!"  
"It was all an accident…I could not do it…"  
"Maybe we should go back & I'll finish the job."  
"Pl-please Wade no…no…"  
"We need him out of the picture…I need Taker left alone…."  
"Why…I know you are following Reaper's orders…but why…don't tell me because you can't help it…Taker broke her control…While I am sure you may not like it…I broke yours. It can be done…are you following orders because you are compelled to…or is there more?"

"There is more…" Wade sighed as he looked in the rearview at John. "We have a long ride…I will tell you my dark tale of how I came to be…"

_**(There is a drawing I found that I drew slight inspiration from for parts of this chapter...I will post it in my profile at least for a short time. It is near the bottom.)**_


	36. Chapter 36

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

A dark car pulled up to Randy's house. Black gloves gripping the steering wheel. Opening the door Taker stepped out looking the place over. He looked the small understated building over. He remembered Randy telling him it was small but it suit his needs. He was hardly home to enjoy it anyways.

His eyes drifted to the over turned bowl on the front steps. By his guess that means Randy has not been out today or he was never home last night. He just prayed Randy was ok. He was not pleased when in his trance last night to touch with the spirits asking their help to find the vampire that took John, He was shown the Gateway Arch. That meant they were coming after Randy as well.

Taker just hoped Randy was still inside & that he was not too late either way. He walked up the front steps his black boots crunching any loose stones. He tried knocking & even if not proper he tried the handle of the door finding it locked. He waited without an answer. He called Randy's phone again. He must have called him at least 5 times in the last 12 hours. Ever since he came from his trance.

Taker walked back down the steps walking around the house to check it out. Granted he could have broken a window or the door, but that would draw attention. He knew the best path, just hoped he was strong enough at the moment. He spotted just what he needed a tree on shady side of the house. He moved towards it keeping his senses open to any life near him. Seeing & feeling the coast clear he stood near the shadow the tree was casting against the house. He extended a hand as a few archaic words passed smoothly from his lips. The shadow seemed to grow darker almost gained depth. Taker lowered his hand & stepped forward into the Shadow. It sealed behind him returning to normal.

Taker stepped back out inside the house. A shadow cast along the wall from drawn blinds. He looked around his eyes easily seeing in the near darkness. By his guess it was an office, now he just had to hope it was the right home. He saw a photo on the desk. It was of Randy & John during a celebrity base-ball game. Taker only allowed himself to chuckle briefly at it. The smile then faded.

He stepped out of the room & into the hall. So he now saw he was on the second floor. He closed his eyes to focus more. He just walked a straight line till he detected what he was waiting for. The lightest of heartbeats muffled through the door just ahead of him. His eyes opened as he tried the door finding it unlocked. Stepping into the room he moved to the bed seeing Randy's prone body sprawled over it. A low growl already thinking murder seeing the bruises that ran along Randy's skin. Deep bruises dotted his legs as well as both wrists.

"Randy…Answer me…pl-please Randy." Randy offered a weak moan his head turning to the side exposing the reddened flesh of the bite. Taker tried to control his rage…towards the being who had the audacity to attack both of his boys & at himself. If he had taken Randy back to Texas he would have still been safe.

"Randy…" Taker carefully sat on the bed next to him. He removed one of his gloves brushing Randy's face.  
"Jo-John?" Taker sighed as he was sure the boy was either dreaming or delusional.  
"Randy…Can you open your eyes for me?"  
"Ma-Marcus?"  
"Yeah…"  
Randy slowly opened his eyes trying to turn his head in the direction of his touch. "Wh-where's Jo-John…"  
Taker closed his eyes a moment. "He's missing remember?"  
"No…No…He…He was here…"

"Impossible…you were dreaming."  
"NO…" Randy cringed.  
"Let me try to heal you…then we can talk."  
Randy lightly nodded. Taker placed a finger in his mouth allowing a fang to prick the skin. He then moved it to Randy's lips. He lightly took it getting only a few drops before the wound was already closing. Taker pulled the finger away moving it to brush Randy's forehead again.

"If you need more I can give more…but best to start with just a little."  
"OK…I'll be ok Marcus."  
"Did you see him…The attacker…I am pretty sure they are the same." Taker couldn't dread the thought that more than one was after them."  
"Wa-wasn't him…It was…John…"  
"What? No…can't be…that would mean…no…pl-please…they couldn't have…but it shouldn't have worked…" Taker shaking his head lowering it. "It isn't possible…It had to have been an illusion…"  
"It wasn't…" Randy slowly reached up taking Taker's hand in his calming the bigger man looking back down at him. "I felt him…you know our bond…I didn't at first…his mind was blocked from me…un-until he bit me. Something happened & he stopped. For some reason he stopped."

Randy shuttered a bit. "He was determined to kill me last night…something stopped him though. I had fully rested my life in his hands…I didn't want to…but I had made my peace & was willing to die at his hands if he really felt I betrayed him."

"Oh god Randy." Taker moved to lay next to he younger man. "That was brave of you…maybe dumb…but brave." He looked over his body. "The bruises are from before he stopped?"  
"Um…some…" A blush swept Randy's face. "I still felt bad, plus I missed him so much…Even after the fog on his mind began to clear…I-I, well I asked him to still use me…sleep with me."

"He lost control didn't he?"  
"Yeah…he moved with such speed & force."  
"Be lucky you lived through it…Just checking…Can you feel everything, move even if sore?"  
"Ye-yeah I believe so…" Randy tried not to feel scared but to just make sure he wiggled his fingers & toes.  
"Good the way you were bruised & if he was really that rough with you, be glad he didn't break anything."  
Randy shivered again. "Can I get up…"  
"Sure….I know you a mess…I was more concerned about your health."

"I appreciate it." Randy slowly got up still limping as he moved to the bathroom. He ignored the tub for now & just used the sink & some warm water to wash himself down watching as some of the bruises were still fading.

"How he feel?" Taker asked from the door way.  
"What way? Mentally, physically?"  
"I guess both."  
"Physically nearly perfect. There was no trace of the injury, the only down side was he was cold…well cool…less so after he drank from me."  
"He is still new…he will have the hunger a lot…"  
"Define a lot…"  
"Depends…if he is lucky every few days."  
"Days? But you last weeks…almost a month now."  
"Yes that took many years of training. I also pushed myself to achieve that. Before John I lasted roughly a week between feedings. I had little concern for humans before him. Humans were food & serve…"

Randy tried not to shiver. "I am glad you changed." Taker offered a small smile in the reflection Randy saw. "As am I…Now of his mental state?"  
"Once the fog began to clear he was pretty much himself. When the fog was in place he was more like…well Jonathan…maybe worse…he felt we both betrayed him…that we just wanted each other & was glad he was out of the picture." Randy dried himself off, now moving to drain the tub feeling he could move better.

He then moved past Marcus & into the bedroom area. When he moved to the dresser that is when he spotted the folded paper. He picked it up reading it. "What the!? Damn it…" Taker approached behind him Randy handed the letter back before he started to dress. Taker took it & began to read it.

_'Randy,_  
_I hope you are in good health when you find this note. Thank you for turning yourself over to me, or fate or what ever you want to call it. Your love for me I honestly feel if what broke through the poisoned tongue he used to make me want me to hurt you, not hurt kill. I am sorry & hope you do still forgive me. I am sorry for any pain you are in now, I tried to control myself._

_I would have stayed longer to be truly sure you were ok. I could not though he is waiting for me outside. I do not know where I will be after this . I also don't know how I will be whenever it is I can see you or Marcus again. I am his now. Marcus would understand that. I do not know how he will react once he knows I had failed him by not killing you._

_I know you & maybe Marcus is going over seas soon. Tell him to please be careful, my creator needed me & you away from Marcus because Reaper is after him again. He was also created by her & given the task to return Marcus to her. I know bonds between the creator & their creations can be weakened. Marcus has done so with Reaper. Maybe I can help him break his ties to her as well for everyone safety._

_I know by now you wonder if I am so his why can or am writing this. As of now the choices are mine. I am returning to his side because I gave me word the night he came to Boston. If he had not done as he did, well we both know where that had me._

_I hope that if I show I will stay his, that he will allow me to be with you & Marcus still. If you both will still have me._  
_John'_

Taker shook his head as he folded the letter. Before he could open his mouth a door bell when off. "I'll be right back." Randy told him heading downstairs. Reaching the door he opens it seeing two police officers. "Good evening officers. Can I help you?"  
"We hope so." One spoke before looking at a small note pad. "Mr. Randy Orton?"

"Yes…"  
"You know a Samantha Speno."  
"Yes what is this about officers?"  
"Would you mind stepping outside."  
"Actually yes I would."  
The two officer's exchanged looks then looked at Randy. "Mind if we come in to ask a few question & is there anyone else home at the moment."  
"Well you just asked one." He answered before thinking. "But yes I have a Co-working visiting he is up stairs at the moment." He debated a moment before moving to let them enter. He led them to the living room. "So what you want to know about Sam?"  
"She went missing a few days ago."

"I have no clue. I only just got back into town yesterday late afternoon…maybe early evening. You know 4 or 5 maybe."  
"May we look around."  
"No…you make it sound like I have something to do with her vanishing."  
"Not at all sir."  
"Then why would you need to look around my house?" Randy stood back up.  
"Please relax Mr. Orton. What is your relationship with Ms. Speno?"  
"An ex…guess you can still call her an acquaintance or friend. She looks after this place when I am on the road traveling. It has been a while since I even seen her. I leave money to cover expenses, leave a list of things to be done. I also mention when I should be in town."

"An ex?"  
"Yes…" Randy tried to keep his temper knowing the implied thought.  
"Any idea when she may have last been here?"  
"No…I am guessing recently since she had decorated the outside for Halloween, not even knowing I was coming in."  
"If you were not supposed to be here, why are you?"  
"I don't see how that matters." He heard foot steps. "I don't feel like answering anymore questions. Please leave."

The officers stand. "If we have more questions."  
"I told you I hardly see her anymore, I have no information for you. Good night." He ushered the police to the door. Once closed he turned seeing Taker on the steps. Randy couldn't help the worried look in his eyes. "How much go that you hear?"  
"Not much."  
"Good…sorry."  
"Don't be…" He continued down the steps. "You wish to talk at all about either?"  
"Either?"  
"The note or why the police are darkening your door."  
"Yes & long story short Sam is missing."  
"Fun…if you been knocked out most of the day I think you need to eat."

Randy tried not to roll his eyes. "Is leftovers ok?"  
"Just fine." Randy headed for the kitchen Taker walked behind him just watching as Randy pulled out his left over Chinese.  
"You want anything?"  
"I'm fine."

As Randy was reheating the food the doorbell rang again with persistent banging. "For crying out loud!" Randy shut the pan on the stove off & headed for the front door. Taker followed just in case there was a problem, the pounding was a clear sign whatever or whoever it was not good. Randy opened it a sigh from his lips. "What do you wa…"  
"WHERE TH FUCK IS SHE ORTON!?"  
"I already told the cops I don't know Jo."  
"I don't believe you…"  
"Why the hell would I do anything to Sam? He helps me out…why the world would I hurt her?"  
"Soured grapes…the fact she broke up with you."  
"For crying out loud Jo…we broke up what five or six months ago. You're delusional."  
"Says the man who claims to hear voices & has a hair-trigger temper."  
"OH COME ON! A character…you know ACTING!"

"I want to come in & see for myself."  
"No."  
"Why not."  
"Lets see for one you come to my home & accuse me of harming Sam. Two I am busy & don't have time for this shit."  
"What the hell is more important?"  
"Looks I am sorry Sam never returned home. I have no clue where she is."  
Jo took a deep breath. "Sorry for loosing my cool Randy…just she is…well…everything. Please if you hear anything."  
"I'll let you know but I doubt it."  
"Thanks." Jo turned on her heels leaving.

Randy closed the door turning looking at Taker in the door way where he stayed out of sight.  
"Why? Is it just cause I am the Ex I'm prime suspect?"  
"Yep…Come on grab your food."  
Randy nodded returning to the kitchen deciding it was warm enough & plated it back up. He moved to sit slowly eating. As he ate Taker began to talk about who exactly Reaper was.

"OK so let me get this right, she some crazy vampire sorceress that created you & who ever created John. She is for some reason stuck in a swamp in Ireland & seems determined for you to give yourself over to her fully again?"  
"Sounds about right."  
"So did she make this new guy just to get you back…why not just use him for however long she had you for?"  
"No clue."  
"How does she feed if she can't leave the swamp?"  
"Animals, people dumb enough to explore the area. Some do it for the experience of the setting, others do it because if the legend of the bog witch not knowing it is real. The even sadder one is a few times a year…last I knew quarterly the town I was born in actually has people sent in knowing pretty well they won't come back."

"Hold on they make offerings…screw that sacrifices to her like she some twisted deity?!"  
"Pretty much."  
"That's just fucked up…if she can't leave why? Why can't a band of people just go in & kill her?"  
Taker lowers his head. "I am partly to blame for the legend. After my creation I held such disdain, rage, fury toward them…I would go into the village in the middle of the night. I would abduct people & drag then back into the bog. Some we fed from then released letting fate decide if they wandered mindlessly back to the village as babbling fools speaking of these monsters or if the creatures of the bog would kill them first."

Taker slowly stood up as he took a breath. "As time grew I became less & less picky only damning the bloodlines that had a hand in our arrest & deaths. It then came a time people came of their own accord. Poor sheep masked as humans being lead to slaughter to placate the bog hag to leave everyone else alone."

Taker raised a hand to his head rubbing his temple. "I don't exactly remember at what point I left her to explore the lands…then from there I traveled to the states. She let me go…or so I thought….every time I would return to Ireland I could feel her…she would call to me like a cursed siren song. I would go back to her…she had her uses for me…then would let me go. Give me the false feeling if freedom, only until I returned to her land again. The last I seen her was six years ago…when I first met John."

"But how…something about you & John being together stopped her from calling you?"  
"Yes & no…she still tries to call me to her…but it is not as strong. John works to keep me distracted why we are there…even if he didn't know it. I had never told him that Reaper had never stopped trying to get her claws into me again…"  
"Damn it…"  
"Yeah…that was one reason I was thinking of missing that leg of the UK tour. Yes I know I have you now…but why tempt it if I am not needed."  
"True…so what you gonna stay in England or Scotland while we are in Ireland…or you just return early stateside?"  
"I had not thought that far yet."  
"You know we leave in just about a week right?"  
"Yes I know."

Randy shook his head as he got up tending to his dishes. "Well I guess I better do some wash since we need to fly out tomorrow right?"  
"Yes."  
"OK. Let me grab my suit cases…damn they still in the car…"  
"Want me to grab them for you since so you don't need to worry about shoes or a coat."  
"That would be great." Randy retrieved his keys giving them to Taker as he headed for the basement. Opening the door he took a few steps then stopped his nose crinkling. "What the hell?!" A faint cough at the foul odor that filled his senses. He was still paused about half way down when taker returned.

"RANDY Get back here now!" Taker almost roared from the top of the steps. Randy turned his head looking at him. "NOW!" Randy turned heading back up.  
"Wh-what is it?"  
"Do you not smell that?"  
"Yeah…wh…you know what it is?"  
"I have a bad feeling."  
Randy quickly starts shaking his head. "No…no…TAKER NO!"  
"You have dish gloves."  
"Um…yeah." Randy walked over to the sink, opening under it he removes the thick yellow gloves bringing them back to Taker.

The larger man places them on before making he way down the steps. Though not something he had done in a while he focused on halting his breathing. His eyes took in the darkness it was only partly finished to hold a few small pieces of gym equipment, another part had the washer & dryer. He was drawn to a walled off section of the basement. In side was the water heater & heating unit. He could only shake his head seeing the body propped between the two. Her throat slit long & deep, traces of the blood clung to her clothing.

He turned returning up stairs. "I am sorry Randy."  
"No…"  
"You need to call it in."  
"How can I…they will think I did it?"  
"Tell them the truth…you discovered her when you went to tend to wash. Don't go near it…your finger prints won't be anywhere near her unless you tended to the heater recently?"  
"No…fuck…" Randy looked green running for a powder room sadly losing the dinner he just ate. Once Randy was sure he was done he rinsed his mouth before moving to the phone.

A cold chill ran his body. He glanced at Taker with a worried look. "You will be fine Randy…and I don't know." Even without trying to read his mind Taker knew Randy had the same fear he did…when he was under his creator's control did John do it? Randy picked up the phone calling the police.  
"Hello…this is Randy Orton I would like to report a body…"


	37. Chapter 37

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy was right to be worried when he made the call. It was not long before numerous police vehicles showed up. A few officers questioning him, A coroner, crime scene. He was asked to come down the station. He had no reason to say no unless he wanted to look more guilty & he knew that.  
"Can I get changed & come down in about an hour."  
"Sure. We will be expecting you." Randy headed upstairs to dress in something more appropriate. The same time he made sure anything valuable that he could lock up was either in the safe in his office or his bedroom.

Not that he didn't trust the police, but well…he didn't trust many at times. As Randy secured things Taker placed a call. "Hunter…yeah we have a situation in St. Louis does Vinnie have any criminal lawyers on retainer?…not confirmed charges but I would not doubt they will be coming…not me Randy…He didn't do anything but someone set him up…I'll let him know…thanks Hunter."

After hanging up the phone he walked down to Randy's bedroom. Randy turned looking at him.  
"First off Randy you need to relax. You did nothing wrong & you need to remember that. If they ask who could of done this sort of honest you don't know."  
"But what about…"  
"We don't know that…don't even point things his way. Remember he is missing to." Randy lightly nodded. "One more piece of advise. If they try to charge you with anything which means they will need to read your rights your lips become a steel trap."

"Called Titan already?"  
"Well Hunter, close enough and yes he is seeing who they may have near by if not he will get someone flown in."  
Randy nodded. "Won't that look more guilty that I walk in with a lawyer in route?"  
"No it is called being a celebrity & you need to cover your ass."  
"OK let's go." They headed out after he secured his bedroom door. Randy's heart dropped to his stomach seeing the vehicles in the drive & along the street. He knew at least a few neighbors that will gossip about this from now until.

Taker lead Randy to his rental & got in. Randy put the address in the GPS unit. They got to the station & headed in side. He informed the desk sergeant they were there to speak to detectives about the Samantha Speno case. They were led to a room lines with desks different people in suits mostly. Two people were approached by the sergeant.

"Randy?" The one male detective called/asked as he walked over with a female partner.  
"Hey Tom."  
"Damn…ok well to prevent a conflict Detective Troval will be conducting your interview while I will handle Mr…"  
Taker just gave a light smile that almost chilled the detective. "Undertaker…Just Undertaker." Taker's voice rumbled in the air.  
"Um…right…" Tom pulled on his collar just a bit. "This way please."  
"Of course…detective." Taker followed behind Tom in to an interview room while Randy followed His partner to another.

Taker sat down trying to relax a bit in the hard wooden chair. Tom took a seat across from him with a note pad.  
"OK sir…what is you real name."  
"That is my real name."  
"You want me to believe your parents named you Undertaker?"  
"No…I did." Taker reached into his back pocket of the jeans removing his wallet. He then produces a Texas drivers ID he slid it over & watched as Tom pulled it closer looking at it. Down at the bottom his name was listed as Undertaker with the address of the compound on it. Tom slid it back & Taker put it away.  
"How long have you gone by Undertaker?"  
"Legally…1980" _(yes I know he didn't start WWF/E Till 90)_

"OK How you know either Mr. Orton or Ms. Speno?"  
"Randy is a co-worker & friend of mine. As for his Ex I have only met her a handful of times if even when she would spend a day or two with him on the road."  
"How would you describe their relationship as it stood up until today?"  
"I don't know…civil. The broke up on decent terms I guess. He never cared to speak about it. I am not a type to pry."  
"Do you know where Mr. Orton was the last…lets say four days."

Taker moved to sit more upright. "Unless you plan on trying to pin this mess on him I don't see how that matters."  
"Undertaker sir…if we know it can help eliminate him I hope. Looks he is an old school friend of mine. I wouldn't want him getting in trouble over this either."  
"OK four days….so October 30th, no 29th. Well Randy was traveling on the road with me. We had a house show that night, well he did. I was working back stage. The 30th was a slow day a few meetings. The 31st we were both set to be off. I had a few business matters to tend to back in Texas so I headed there while Randy came back here. He mentioned that despite all the freaks he works with, he is was sure it would be cute seeing the kids in their costumes. Which leads to today. I arrived at his home about 3, we wanted to go over some information on an overseas tour we have coming up."

Taker watched as Tom wrote a lot of information down. He looked back at Taker. "I can't say for sure either way yet…I shouldn't be saying anything at all, but you may want to make sure he has a lawyer handy." Taker nods knowing he already handled it. "I am sure my partner will tell him this next part, but you more than likely will want to make sure he contacts his job & have him take off. We won't want him leaving the city till this gets straitened out."

"You really think he is going to want to stay in that house the same night he finds his ex dead in it?" Taker asked a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
"Have him get a hotel room or something."  
"Some help." Taker scoff & people call him twisted. "Anything else?"  
"I don't believe so, just leave us some contact information so we can reach you since you were with Randy until he returned home Saturday."  
"Got spare paper." Tom removed a sheet from his pad handing it to Taker along with is pen writing down his cell number & name. He then hands them back. "It's on most of the time."

"Thank you." Tom escorted Taker to a place he could wait for Randy. He closed his eyes relaxing.  
"Deadman?" A woman's voice rang in his ears. He opened one eye looking at her. "Carla?" He opened the other eye standing.  
"Been a while I'm glad to not see cuffs this time."  
"Ha ha…not me this time."  
"Yeah I heard Randy, where is he?" Taker motioned to the interview room Randy was supposed to be in. "Don't tell me he been yapping?"  
"I told him he was in the clear unless they tried to charge him with anything…then to steel trap it."  
"Yeah you been through this enough yourself."  
"Nothing this big hun. Go on give the boy some help." She shook Taker's hand before moving to the interview room knocking.

The detective opened the door looking at the woman in the suit carrying an attaché case in one hand. Her black hair done up in a bun with a set of glasses tucked in the top of her blouse.  
"Yes?"  
Carla smiled. "Greeting I was informed a Mr. Orton was in this room."  
"And you are?"  
"Carla Casin he legal representative."  
"He hasn't requested a lawyer be present. He hasn't been charge with anything." Even if not said the word yet seemed almost implied."

"Since to my knowledge Mr. Orton has never been involved with anything remotely of this nature I would still request to sit in on the rest of the questioning of my client."  
The detective took a deep breath before pushing it out. "Very well Ms. Casin." Carla walked past the detective & over to where Randy was.  
"How you doing Randy?"  
Randy looked over at her. "Carla?"  
"You both so shocked…" She smiled warmly at him. She then gained a serious look when focused back on the detective.

Before they could even start again a second knock came to the door. Going to answer it there was an officer & a few words were exchanged before the officer stepped into the room. Carla placed a hand on Randy's shoulder to try to keep him calm. The detective looks back at Randy. "Mr. Orton please stand up." Randy looks at Carla a moment & she removes her hand & he stand up. "Please place your hands behind your back."  
"Not till you tell me what is going on."

"Mr. Orton you are to be placed in police custody pending the outcome of the investigation."  
"Just a sugar term for arresting him." Carla pointed out.  
"WHAT!?" Randy yelled.  
"Randy take a breath, please." Carla looks at the office & detective. "What charges are you bringing against my client?"  
"We are just holding him as a flight risk pending the outcome of the investigation."  
"You would not need to hold him as a flight risk if you did not feel he was a suspect."

"He is being held as a possible suspect in the murder of Ms. Samantha Speno. But formal charges have not been brought against him."  
"I request he not be placed in the general populace."  
"I will see what we can do." Informed the officer.

"Carla?" Randy spoke starting to feel scared. Any rough or cold exterior beginning to crack.  
"Randy I will see how fast I can get you before a magistrate to work this out."  
"Tomorrow morning at the earliest." The officer informed them.  
"You mean I will need to stay locked up over night?"  
"I will see what I can work Randy…including any possible gag orders. Just stay calm & listen to the officers OK." Randy nodded, "OK he is going under his own accord, since he is not being charge cuffs are not needed to holding & I will be escorting him."

"OK Follow me." The officer informed them leaving the room. Randy behind him & then Carla. Taker stood as the door opened. He felt a tightening in his chest when he saw Randy being lead in a direction they did not come from. He then saw the detective walk out & head back for her desk where Tom already was. He walked over to them.

"What's going on?"  
"You're free to go sir." She told him.  
"Randy rode with me…Where is he?"  
"He will be detained a while longer."  
"A while? What you mean while?"  
She looked at him. "Mr. Orton will be detained at least overnight…good evening sir." He gritted his teeth not believing this. He turned & walked out of the police station & into the rental. He looked for the closest hotel or motel he could. He could care less, but he refused to be farther from Randy then he had to be.

About an hour later his phone rang. "Yes…what happened Carla?…dang it…anything I can do…Yeah I'll be there…night hun & thanks for trying…" He hung up the phone falling back on the bed. He wished he knew where it all when wrong…well he almost felt like he knew where it went wrong. He two boys getting mixed with him. He did not want to believe John did this, if not him it was his creator then. Maybe he did it because he was worried John would fail in killing Randy.

What better way to remove Randy from the picture then end up in jail? It would remove him & if he got out it could still ruin his career if word got out. He knew he could do as was requested of him…maybe that would save his boys anymore pain. Then again the damage has already been done. What would turning himself over accomplish?

He pulled out John's note looking it over. He gave a sigh wishing the boy had used a name...gave them a name so he had a direction to look. He folded the paper back up placing it in his pocket before closing his eyes unsure if sleep would claim him or not that night.


	38. Chapter 38

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Nov 2, 2009

John was sitting in Wade's apartment sitting in a recliner looking at Wade.  
"OK so, you are following Reaper partly because she is you creator & are compelled to do so, but also because she has you sister prisoner for almost four years. She gave her word that if Taker come back to her she will release your sister."

"That sums it in a nutshell I guess." Wade told him sitting in a chair across from him.  
"And you & your sister got in this mess because you went to hunt Reaper because your sister got engaged to a man from the town she is near & they feel she placed a curse on the town so they send people to her to keep the curse at bay?"  
"Exactly?"  
"So following her orders she wanted me removed from him because without me she thought he would just go back to her?"

"That is the logic I was given."  
"Well that is a load of wash. Taker did have me for many years…yeah he was a cold-hearted ruthless asshole that got off on causing other's pain & misery. What make her think he would come back to her even if I left him?"  
Wade sighed shaking his head lowering it. He had not even thought that far ahead.  
"I guess she feels so much of the world revolved around her. Without you by his side he would still answer her call when he went to Ireland. She needed you gone so he did not have that anchor to keep him from her. Of course she had no knowledge of Orton at the time."

"You not going to tell her are you?"  
"I may not have a choice…she has a way to reaching into your mind if she wishes & pulling out the deepest of thoughts."  
"Well something needs to be done about her."  
"I am open to suggestions of you have any. You have no clue what she is like."  
"Actually I do."

"Oh really? How is that…if she ever caught you on her land she would have either kept you prisoner or killed you from the sounds of it."  
"A nasty trick of hers…she can possess someone near her. She can also jump bodies. She did it to Taker, he realized what was going on…well to a point. So he took steps to not hurt me until we figured it out. Well she then transferred from him to me…She tried to make me so scared of hurting him that I would leave. We were hoping once we left Ireland she would be pulled back. It didn't work…I did hurt him pretty bad in a match because of her influence."

"But obviously you got rid of her somehow?"  
"Yeah. The first time he fully claimed me as his…that drove her out."  
Wade slowly nods. "OK so she rented space in your head a while. You never come face to face with her though?"  
"No,"  
"She has been isolated from people for over 1000 years. Her only contact was those foolish enough to enter her land & they normally become food."  
"Any clue why she is stuck there? Not that I am complaining."

"No…I never found that information from her."  
"Well maybe we can get Taker to act as thought he is going back, just long enough to get your sister back."  
"Are you daft? Taker would skin me alive if he knew who I was for what I done to you & Orton."  
"I could try to placate him…surely he would understand the reasoning of family. Yes I was hurt…to a point I have placed it behind me. I didn't hurt Randy…he's fine."

John looked as Wade lowered his head again before standing walking towards a window. "Wade?…no there is no way…" John stood up walking over to him. "Wade you didn't do something to him somehow did you?"  
Wade lifted his head looking out the window he could see John approaching behind him in the glass. "Relax yourself Orton is alive…I just don't know how fine he is though."  
"Why? What did you do?"

"More than likely by now young Orton is either in jail or a metal hospital…"  
"What did you do?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"YES!"  
Wade pulls out a necklace that was under his shirt. Attached to it is a small black glass vial. He runs his fingers over it lightly as he take a deep breath. "I suggest you watch your tone John."

"Or you will what? What did you do to Randy?"  
"I left him a little…gift in his basement. As for why you should watch you tone with me…It is call courtesy…I am your creator."  
"A gi…" John closed his eyes a moment. "NO…no…Wade what you do with Sam!?"  
"What you asked of me, you asked her eliminated…so I dealt with her…"  
"But where?"  
"I think you already know the answer to that one."

"YOU LEFT HER IN HIS HOUSE!?"  
Wade gave a silent laugh. A cold tone to his voice. "You sound shocked….I needed him out of the picture John. So I leave her there, if you succeeded maybe a murder suicide…since you failed…well he reports it & gets blamed…or he sees it & does lose his mind…Either way he is gone."

"How could you do that?"  
"Quite easily John…Orton is an obstacle & I dealt with it, since it seems you were unable to handle such a simple task."  
"SIMPLE TASK!?" Wade could partly feel John's anger, also seeing him flexing his hands in the reflection. "How the hell is trying to kill my best friend & a guy I love be a simple task?"

Wade gently placed the vial in his palm cupping it. "I suggest you calm down John & stop questioning me."  
"Or what?"  
Wade shook his head. "You don't want the answer."  
"GO AHEAD TELL ME WHY I SHOULD PLAY THE GOOD LITTLE BOY FOR YOU!"

Wade curled his finger around the vial only a brief word passed his lips. John gave a scream falling to his hand & knee his body rippling with old pain. Wade slowly loosened his grip on the vial. He then turned a dark look in his eyes a faint glow to them.

Turning Wade walked over to where John fall crouching down by him. His tome calm & even. No love nor hate…just stating. "You see John…when I told you I had you life in my hands…I meant it…Continue to piss me off & it will only get worse next time." He then extended a hand & John did not know what Wade would do next his mind still trying to get over the shock of the brief pain.

Wade lightly brushed the back of his head then his cheek. The blank expression turned to the smallest of smiles. "Now John…once you feel up to it…come to bed." Wade stood moving to his bedroom. "And I don't expect to wait too long." He continued into the room. Wade began stripping down the last thing he removed was the black vial. He wrapped the chain carefully around placing a kiss to it before placing it in his night table drawer.

He climbed under the covers to await for John. He propped his arms under his head, with his eyes on the door to wait.

* * *

Taker arrived back at the station early. Not sure if it was really called for but he wore black dress pants & a dark grey dress shirt, instead of his boots he had on black dress shoes. He headed inside asking the desk sergeant where the arraignments take place.

"Who are you for?"  
"Randy Orton."  
They began to punch a few things in. "OK You can head to your left through the double doors, then the second door to the left."  
"Thank you." Taker followed the direction & walked in.

It was a small room, white walls, two tables & a few chairs. Up on the wall was a TV. Carla was seated at a table looking over a fold she had. Taker walked over standing near her but not too close. "What's going on?"  
She turned looking at him. "Just take a seat along the back Taker…hopefully it won't be too much longer." He gave a faint huff realizing she didn't answer him, but he moved as instructed.

Taker closed his eyes relaxing his mind. _~If you can hear me…I am here…just relax.~_ His eyes opened when he heard the door he came in open again. A slightly heavy-set man came in holding a folding & wearing a cheaply made blue suit. He walked over to Carla introducing himself as Mr. Jardon. He would be presenting the state's case.  
"How much bond are we looking at." She inquired.  
"We are asking him to stay remanded to the state."  
"You need to offer some sort of bond request."  
"Actually no…He is too much of a flight risk & his fiscal standing he can easily afford to run."

Taker's nostrils flared slightly hearing this jerk.  
"But his celebrity status while a benefit is also a hindrance."  
"He would only need to be free long enough to fly out of the country to a place were we don't have jurisdiction over."  
"Well I guess that is for the magistrate to decide I suggest you take your seat counselor."

Mr. Jardon moved to take a seat at the second table. He began going over the note he was given feeling it should be pretty easy. It was maybe another five minutes before Randy was lead into the room. To his shame & Taker's dismay he was handcuffed in front.  
"Are those needed?" Carla asked.  
"Due to the nature of the crime yes ma'am." The officer informed her. Randy was led to a seat next to Carla & a longer chain was attached to the cuffs.

The screen then turned on showing a judge on the screen. "Good morning everyone."  
"Good morning your honor." Everyone replied.  
"OK it looks like the defendant & both council are present, are we waiting on anyone else before we begin."  
"The state has no one your honor."  
"Defense is ready your honor."  
"Very well This is docket 128571, hearing the plea of the state for the detention or bond of Mr. Randy Orton pending a formal hearing." the Judge stated on the screen.

"Prosecution if you please?"  
Mr. Jardon stood up . "Thank you your honor. Mr. Daniel Jardon for the state. We wish Mr. Orton to stay in police custody, with no bail set due to the defendant being a flight risk. We wish him to be held until his formal hearing."  
"What charges are being brought against the defendant at this time?"  
"Second degree murder your honor." He then sat down.

Randy tried not to pale just hearing the words & more so him being formally charged with it. He worked to stay calm.  
"Defense plea your case."  
Carla stood up. "Thank you your honor. Ms. Carla Casin for the defense. We would like to request a bond setting, even a house arrest pending the formal hearing. This is the first time Mr. Orton has been in any kind of trouble with the law aside from a few traffic violations. To keep him under arrest could place my client at risk. The fact of his celebrity status, knowledge of his work & the nature of the alleged crime it would be harmful for him to be placed within general population of the prison system." She then sat back down.

Randy's head lowered, she didn't flat-out say he was guilty or innocent. The judge was silent for a few minutes. "Mr. Orton do you have anything to add prior to me making my final decision?"  
Randy lifted his head looking at the screen, worry clear on his face. "Just that I wished who actually did this was sitting in this seat instead of my your honor. I have no reason to do what I am charged with. As my councilor suggested, place me under house arrest if you wish…but please don't place me back in a cell. Isolation can drive any person slowly crazy, and with others in a prison system would place my life at risk if any feel I attacked a woman. That is all your honor."

The judge remained stone faced as he thought everything over. His head then turned to the side motioning to someone. He then looked back at them through the screen. "I need a few minutes to make my decision. I will be back in a five minutes with my decision." The screen cut off & Randy was trying not to sweat bullets thinking the worse. He would lose his job, any future, how would his family react hearing he is even charged with something like this let along if he got convicted.

How would Taker be without him for an extended time, John was missing again. Granted Taker had the rest of the family, but that would not be the same with him & John both not being there. One by themselves could ground him to a point…but neither who knows.

The screen turned back on with the judge there. "Mr. Orton place stand." Randy did at told taking a deep breath waiting to hear his fate. "Officer."  
"You your honor."  
"Remove the cuffs from Mr. Orton."  
"Yes your honor." The officer walked over taking his keys & uncuffing Randy who instinctually began to rub them.

"Mr. Orton, it is this courts great honor to inform you that new information has freed you of all charges at this time."  
Randy blinked shaking his head. "Excuse me your honor?"  
"You are free to leave Mr. Orton & I apologies for any inconvenience this has caused you." Randy almost felt ready to faint sitting back down.

The screen shut off & Mr. Jardon walked over. "Well congratulation to you both." One could almost tell by his voice he was not pleased to lose any case. He then turned & walked out. Being just the three of them left Taker stood up walking over placing a hand on Randy's shoulder.

Randy turned his head a smile at Taker before placing his hand on top. "Ready to get out of here? Taker asked & Randy nodded.  
"Let him get his footing a bit while I begin his release papers. I will meet you two gentlemen up front."  
"Thanks Carla I'll make sure he is ok." Taker told her before she stood up leaving the room.

Taker made sure the door was closed before he guided Randy to stand his arms encircling the younger man feeling him tremble in his embrace. "It's OK I have you…" Taker quietly told him. "You will be fine."  
"I-I-I do-don't know if I can go back there…" Randy almost mumbled into the larger man's chest.  
"Let's worry of getting you out of here…then we will talk about your home."

Taker let go of Randy & the younger man nodded as he tried not to cry the weight lifted from his shoulders for now, as he was still fighting with himself if it was John or not that set him up. They headed to the front where Randy was returned any belongings that were taken from him the night before.

"If you wish Randy I will send you any information pertaining to this…find out what happened to free you?"  
"No that is OK…just glad they did."  
"OK…I will hold your file in my records for a few years…sadly the Judge did say for now. Not to bare bad news…"  
"You saying they may refile later on?"  
"Since there was no formal trial…yes it is possible."  
"I understand, thank you…I just want to go get some decent sleep."

"OK Randy best of luck…and both of you try to keep your noses clean."  
Taker chuckled "If we did that you would have no work."  
"Very funny Deadman now get out of here."  
Taker led Randy out to the rental & headed back to the motel he was staying out.  
"Sorry it not 5 star digs…I would be surprised if it was even 3 stars."  
"It's fine Taker…just to be out of that place."

They parked & Taker led Randy to the room. "I would suggest a shower or bath…but you have no change here. How about you catch a nap, then we will work on retrieving your things from the house."  
"I was honest…I don't know if I can go back in there…"  
"We will talk it over…rest first." Randy looked like he was debating it. "Do I need to order you?"  
"Maybe."

Taker chuckled. "Strip down boy & get in that bed."  
Randy shivered lowering his eyes. "Will you be joining me sir?"  
"IF you don't make me repeat myself."  
Randy quickly did as told including folding the clothing setting it aside. He climbed in the bed & Taker stripped himself of the dress clothing climbing under the covers.

"Get over here boy." Randy moved under the covers curling next to to him taking his hand and began tracing the larger body. A low growl from Taker before he took a hold of Randy's hand. "Just sleep for now…maybe fun when you wake."  
"Yes Taker sir…may I get a kiss first."  
"Yes you may." He brushed Randy's face giving him a light kiss before the younger man curled with his head on Taker's chest. Randy quickly fell asleep in the comfort of Taker's embrace.


	39. Chapter 39

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Later that night Randy woke up moving back closer to Taker.  
"Rest well boy?"  
"Yes sir…sorry if I woke you."  
"You didn't." He lightly rubbed Randy's back. "I just watched over you is all." Taker fluidly moved the both of them till Randy was under him, his larger frame looming over him. In the dimness of the room as the sun was beginning to set Taker's green orbs studied the features of his one boy.

He leaned down till he captured Randy's lips with his own. The kiss started light but soon grew heavier. He pulled back to look at him. "I was worried…I feared I had lost you both…"  
Randy reached up in what to him was darkness. Brushing Taker's cheek till his fingers brushed the trimmed beard Taker kept. "We will get him back somehow…" It was unclear if it was a statement or a question. Taker knew more how vampires work then he did.

Taker leaned back down brushing Randy's lips with his own. "I hope so…while we have each other…he is like a missing piece to our whole. We need him to make us complete." He took his lips brushing Randy's neck & collarbone. The sensation made his body tremble. Taker trailed his way to his ear. "Relax…I won't hurt you…"  
"I know Master…feels nice."

A low possessive growl from Taker as he began his travels over Randy's body layering it in kissed & nibbles. Taker knew how hard was enough to get the reactions he desired from his boy without breaking skin. While he would love nothing more than to taste him in the heat of passion, he knew he had to refrain for Randy's own well-being.

Soft wanton whimpers passed Randy's lips as he started twisting under Taker's ministrations. "Hold still." Taker lowly warned him. Randy closed his eyes tight as his hands held the sheets. Taker could not help but be amused & pleased with how easily Randy's mind allowed him to go back into his role of dutiful submissive.

Working even lower Taker walked his hands down the sides of Randy's body allowing him to go lower. He noticed Randy's softened member despite the heated sounds wanting to pass his lips. Taker grazed his tongue over the area. Randy gave a heated whimper & Taker felt it jerk briefly. "Hmm seems someone has been practicing."  
"Ye-yes Ma-master Ta-taker…" Randy's voice a mix of a sweet moan & a lustful whimper.

"Very good."  
"Th-thank you sir…"  
Taker took a hand wrapping it around Randy's meat flicking his tongue over it. He was relishing the needy sounds from the younger man. "Relax boy…allow your self to enjoy." Taker slipped the head past his lips before pulling it back out with the slightest bit of suction.  
"God sir…"  
Taker smirked even if it was unseen by Randy in the darkness. "I can't feast on your blood boy, I plan to feast on something else." He felt Randy tremble under his touch at those words.

"Mmm Ye-yes sir…pl-please let me cum for you…" Taker smiled feeling Randy relaxing what ever focus he used to keep his heat blood down & began growing firmer in his grasp.  
"Good boy….very good boy." Taker slide his tongue up one side & down the other. He then moved to coat a third side of the firming member before sliding his mouth over the head & down the shaft.

"Oh god sir…keep that up I don't know how long I will last."  
_~Good I want to taste you so bad…~_ Taker growled around Randy's shaft a deep moan already tasting traces of his boy. Taker continued moving to brace both hands under Randy's ass squeezing, to knead the flesh pulling Randy's hip up. Randy moaned at the change.  
"MMM Wa-want to feel you sir…pl-please…"  
_~In time…who said I was done with you after you came?~_

"Oh god." Randy shuttered just the thought of his master continuing to use him even after he was spent. "Yes Ma-master…I'm…I'm…god…mmmm" Randy's head pressed against the bed as he lost control coming. Taker continued to suck on Randy's member till it started to grow soft again. He started to groan as he pulled away.

"Mmmm very good boy." He lowered Randy's hips back down. Taker then made his way back up Randy's till they were face to face. Randy's shivered as he could only go based on feel, the room appeared pitch black to his senses. Taker leaned down capturing Randy's lips kissing him deeply. Plunging his tongue into Randy's mouth ravaging it. Randy's head slightly spinning from the sexual high & now tasting himself on his Master's tongue.

When Taker broke the kiss he could feel Taker's warm breath in ragged bursts on his skin. "Please Master…use me…use me to release your tension." Randy pulled his knees back opening himself up to his master. He then reached a hand between their bodies till his could brush his master's swollen member. At his touch Taker moaned deeply.

"Keep that up boy I may not be able to wait to take you."  
"Then don't master…please use me…allow me the pleasure of knowing I please you."  
"You always do…" Randy felt Taker brush a few fingers against his lips. He parts them his tongue darts out brushing them. Taker let out another moan at the soft feel of his mouth. "So sweet boy…" He almost growls. His other arm moved to grab Randy flipping them so Randy was now laying on Top of him. Taker rolled his hips his firm member rubbing against Randy.

"I want you to put that mouth to a better use boy."  
"Yes Master." Randy moved from Taker's body using his hands to feel his body in the dark. Reaching his target he started stroking Taker before he brought his lips down to lick him.  
"That's it boy…" Taker groaned. Randy worked the best he could trying to fight his own body as some of the high was wearing off & it wanted sleep. Taker could tell the difference. "Mmmm just al little more boy…very good…" Only a moment longer before Taker gave a low grunt as he came. Randy worked to swallow all his master offered. Even using his tongue to clean any slight traces. "Yes very good boy…" Taker patted the bed next to him & Randy climbed up. Taker reached over hooking an arm around Randy pulling him closer allowing the drain of energy lull them both into sleep that time.

* * *

Earlier that day Wade was sitting with John in the apartment. John tried not to be tense when Wade had John sit with him on the couch an arm over his shoulders so he was leaning against him.  
"We have a few things to discuss John."  
"OK."  
"I need to take a trip in about a week…I need to make sure you can tend to yourself during that time."  
"I think I can."  
"Well tomorrow I will take you out on one more hunt. It will test how well you can track quietly, also see how well you can charm a target. They must remember nothing that we have done to them."  
"I understand."  
"Now you said you were not detected by Orton prior to you entering the bathroom with him?"  
"Yes."  
"So you either have shadow talents or you alter perception. I am leaning towards the second."

Wade lightly rubs John's arm. "You make me see things a different way at times. You had done so with Taker…even while human. The vampiric change would only heighten that. Now do you wish to remain hidden…or return to work at some time?"  
"I would love to go back to work."  
"Then we need to work on you blending in as a human again. It will take practice & draw energy making you need to feed more often."  
"I feed a lot as it is."  
"How often does Taker?"  
"He has trained himself to go almost a month…maybe a little over."

"Interesting. You can try to push yourself but be careful it will either make you weak & could knock you out or it could drive you into a frenzy attacking the closest thing." John lightly nods understanding.  
"If we can get your illusion of human right in a quick time. Would you like to be a Christmas gift for you family or New years?"  
"Christmas…I know my family is going nuts looking for me."

Wade offered a nod. "Then as soon as I return from my trip we will sped up your training & see your limits. I would like to set up a test later tonight though."  
"What test?"  
"I want you to pick a place in this room to place yourself. Do whatever it was you did to hide yourself from Orton. Even if I may still be able to detect you I will invite over two….friends for a game. When they arrive I will act normal to them & see if either one spots you."  
"And if they do?"  
"Then I will come clean with them. If not then we know you have a gift to block yourself from humans. Will come in handy on hunts if you can do it while moving. That will be a second test if you pass the first. I may still come clean with them. I will only pick them because they already know of me."

John lightly nods. "May I get more rest before then?"  
Wade moves his arm allowing John to stand. "You are excused."  
John gets up moving back to the bedroom laying down. He could not wait for this to pass, he worried about what had happened to Randy. He also could not help but wonder if Taker was aware of either situation.

Later that night Wade come in to the bedroom. Moving to the bed hoping to find John had stripped down, but he was still clothed. He pulled the blanket down he ran a hand across John's chest. A brow raised feeling a rise & fall of the chest. "John?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Where you trying to focus on the illusion we spoke of earlier."  
"No…" John opened his eyes looking at him. "Why?"  
"Because you are breathing."  
"I am?" John shook his head as he sat up facing Wade. "I may of thought of it before I slept…but wasn't trying to didn't you say that could waste energy?"

"It normally does. That was quite a few hours ago. Remove your shirt for me John."  
John tries not to roll his eyes as he complies. Wade continues to watch the light rise & fall. "Interesting. What if you try to hold your breath?"  
"Honestly I don't even feel like I am taking any still."  
"There may be more to my theory about you then I thought John. We still have an hour at least…lay back for me."

John did as instructed as Wade made his way around the bed climbing in. He leaned over John kissing him. As he did his hand trialed over John's torso & abs. Even if John wanted to fight, the touched felt good. Wade made note briefly in his mind that John's body temperature was still on the cool side. Not the cold of when he just woke, but not the faint warmth of just feeding. He trailed down John's neck to the hollow. No heartbeat either…well no there was one which marveled him slightly. It was just on the slow side. Wade looking up into John's face & eyes. "If this is automatic that will be good on your part…but if you begin to feel weak, tired, A hunger forming from it…you may need to focus on it ending. Got it?"

John slowly nodded. "Good…" He trailed his eyes over John's body. "Wish I could slowly enjoy every inch of you my sweet John…Maybe later, we must get you in place for our guests." Wade pulls back sitting on the other side of the bed. "Go find your spot…do what ever you did when you heard Randy approaching. I will be out shortly.

"Yes Wade." John tried not to give a sigh as he grabbed his shirt before leaving the room. Wade got up moving into the bathroom via an adjoining door. He tended to his own business, John without trying seems to be able to light a fire even in the darkest of souls. First a master of shadows & now a necromancer. Wade ran himself a quick cold shower before dressing for his company. He was in dark blue dress slacks & a lighter blue dress shirt he made his way into the main room looking around.

He hummed as he took in the place. At a first quick glance he could not spot Cena, but he had a feeling he was not foolish enough to try to leave while he was occupied. He started to survey the area a second time using things past the normal 'human' senses. He looked in one corner in particular a slow smile passed his lips all the way to his eyes.

~Have I found you?~ He give a brief wave.  
~Ye-yes.~ John's mental voice shaky at best.  
"Don't strain yourself to talk right now. I must admit I am quite impressed…I will give you direction as time goes on to test how far they can go." Wade turned to gather a few things from the kitchen area he was not lying when he said he was impressed. The room was decently lit so it was not shadows John was hiding in. The John quite possibly was bending reality to fit his needs. It could be beneficial, but also dangerous. Of course Wade would not be dumb enough to tell John of how such a gift could be used against him.

There was a knock in the door & Wade went to answer it. Opening it he smiled at his friend. "Glad you could accept my invitation David."  
"Well you have been missing for a few days wanted to make sure you were OK. Also a Monday night with a friend…I am guessing you want to scope what will be our competition coming up?" Otunga told him.  
"Well that & maybe a few hands of cards if you & Justin can keep up."  
"Ah so he is showing up too?"  
"Yes he should be here soon." Almost on cue there was a second knock. "I already have some refreshments out. Help yourself."

Wade went to the door opening it getting a hug from Justin after the smaller man entered. He then froze seeing Otunga. "Didn't realize it was a party Wade."  
"Relax, it is a small gathering. We may have one more joining us."  
"Oh who?"  
"It's a surprise." He smirked at the younger man as he moved to take a seat. Justin walked over towards David grabbing a soda.  
"What worried I will ruin some private time Gabriel?"

"Stuff it."  
"Oooo someone's a tad hurt."  
"Enough you two." Wade called from his seat.  
The two made their way over taking seats. Justin sat next to Wade on the couch while David took one of the recliners. "Am I going to need water for you two tonight."  
"AH stuff it you just jealous."  
David made a face like he was disgusted. "I am quite happy with Jen when I get to see her."  
"Ah yes…You became a poppa a few months ago didn't you?" Wade inquired.  
"Yes, a boy."  
"How are they?"  
"Both doing well. Of course we both wish I was home more. You know the lil man's milestones & all."  
"Tis a price we pay for our dreams though."  
"True." David take a sip of the beer he had.

_~Water? Something between you two?~_ John asked Wade.  
_~At times…they are both dolls of mine…but David is only such to me. Justin has…helped…release stress for me before.~_  
_~I See…~_  
_~Don't be sour dear…you may learn to gain the trust of a few to be dolls to you in time…and you have your lovers…did you honestly believe you were my only one?~_  
_~I-I di..di..did..didn't know what to think.~_  
_~Conserve you strength dear…~_ He lightly placed a hand on Justin's knee giving it a light rub._ ~I may even let you indulge in my little toy here…I think you may need at least one of his services later.~_

Justin places his hand on top of Wade's unaware of the conversation taking place right in front of him. "Really you two…" David grumbles.  
"We are not doing anything David…calm yourself." Wade said moving his hand away from Justin despite the disappointed look on the smaller man's face. "The show is about to start." Wade reached for the remote turning the TV on for the right channel.

_~See if you can move to the bedroom with detection.~_ Wade instructed John. "Excuse me gentlemen." Wade to up to retrieve a drink himself as he did he tried to use his heightened senses to track where John was in the room. He could see if he looked closely were reality seemed to almost bend around where John was. If it had to be compared to something as he moved there was a slight displacement like a cloaked predator. If John stopped for any amount of time even the displacement seemed to vanish.

Wade followed John with his eyes till John was within the bedroom. Looking back at his guests, both seemed unaware, so at least moving in a background he was not detected. That was at least till he heard something fall in the bedroom.  
"What was that?" David asked looking over.  
"My other guest…Just rest & enjoy the show." Wade moved to the bedroom finding John collapsed on the ground.

Wade moved to crouch by him. "John?…" A hint of worry to his tone.  
John gave a faint cough his eyes screwed shut placing an arm over his mid section. "Hu-hurts…" He panted out trying to open his eyes.  
"Sorry that may have been too much to soon…Let's get you in bed & I will get you something." John slowly moved with Wade's help into the bed. He then left the room moving to the frig he removed a small bottle that to an untrained eye looked like red wine.

Returning to the bedroom Wade opened the bottle & allowed John to take a few sips. John tried not the cough as the cold liquid passed his lips. The coldness made it thicker then normal. "Sorry didn't have time to warm it…I didn't want you passing out on me." Wade informed him.  
"What is it?" John tried not to gag on the thick mixture.  
"Pig…many butchers will sell the blood because some people cook with it. A few will also sell cow or duck" Once Wade was satisfied with the amount John took to prevent him from passing out he pulled the bottle away placing the cap back on.

"Rest for now…I may have a treat for you later." John looked at him already having a clue. Wade merely smirked before moving to kiss John before returning to the main room. John removed his shirt before climbing into the bed giving the weaker blood time to work through his body. He was unsure if he should be appalled or pleased that Wade is thinking of sharing one of his dolls with him. He had to wonder exactly in what way he would be asked to use Justin.

Wade replaced the bottle in the frig before grabbing his drink & returned to watching the show.  
"Everything ok Wade?" David asked.  
"Yes he is just not feeling the greatest. I was hoping you both could meet him, but maybe next time David." He placed a hand back on Justin's knee a light squeeze letting him know he may still be meeting the guest.

The show ended & David took his leave since they were due at training the next day. "Why you bother David we already know we are being moved up next year."  
"Yes that is what we were told, but if we have poor work ethics who is to say that won't change. We can't all be as influential as you. Good night…don't ware him out too much." David left before he could grow sick over them.

Justin turned to look at Wade as he rejoined him on the couch. "So…um…Wade…should I take my leave as well or was David right with his assumption." The smaller man asked.  
Wade reached over taking Justin hand guiding him over till the smaller man straddled his lap. "You are not going anywhere my tasty morsel." Wade took a finger tracing it along his neck. Justin's eyes closed with a soft sigh from parted lips. A deep part of Justin loved being Wade's plaything. He knew in Wade's dark heart there was no love for him, he didn't care. He just loved the feeling of being used, he knew being called a tasty morsel was more a title of place then a pet name. He was there for Wade's use.

It was want & instinct that Justin's head moved to the side allowing more of the tender flesh of his neck to be exposed. "Eager are we?" Wade gave a brief chuckle.  
"Yes Wade…if you are hunger allow me to nourish you…if not please allow me to feel you fangs brush my flesh as I tend to any other needs you have for me." The smaller man's voice a rich purr his African accent rich on his lips.

Wade pulled Justin closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. "What if I told you that you may please me tonight by offering yourself to my guest." Wade ran his tongue from Justin's ear down his neck before placing his lips every so slightly against the flesh allowing his fangs to brush the flesh without piercing. Justin could not help the moan from his lips at the jolt Wade's fangs causes his body.

"Off-offering my-myself how ex-exactly?" Justin was near breathless as Wade was teasing him nibbling on the skin allowing the fangs to scrap the skin still never drawing blood except for maybe the tiniest of amounts. Wade pulled back cupping Justin's jaw.

His fangs reflected in the light of the room sending more pleasurable jolts thought Justin's body know what those fangs were capable of. "The same way you offer yourself to me." Wade emphasized the point by running his tongue over his lips.

Justin gulped a little. "He…he is like you?…"  
"If you mean the same…affliction…yes…he is weak at the moment…I will make sure too much is not taken."  
Wade let go of his jaws brushing his fingers over the tiny welts along Justin's neck the younger man closing his eyes again. "Would you like to find out if you enjoy another of my kind as you nourish them with your sweet blood?"

"Ye-yes." Justin moaned grinding into Wade's lap.  
"Good…Follow me then." Wade moved Justin from his lap standing. Taking Justin's hand he guides him towards the bedroom.

**(If I confused anyone all this is taking place the same day Randy was set free.)**


	40. Chapter 40

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Wade entered the room Justin right behind him.  
"Um…Wade, Remember I don't have the vision you do."  
"Ah yes so sorry bout that Justin." Wade's accent a bit think as he takes Justin's hand leaning him across the room. "You still awake dear?"

John moves slowly on the bed sitting up. "No offence Wade I don't exactly like that term from your lips."  
Justin couldn't help but tremble a little, he knew that voice, there was no way. "Don't think too much of it…remember to us Brits many people are dear or lovie…would you feel better if I called you that?" Wade replied with a faint sneer. "Now stop being rude & come meet the gift I brought you."

John moved from the bed & started to make his way across the room. "Why don't you give him a little more light?" John placed a hand on Justin's shoulder & felt the younger man shiver with anticipation. "And as for him being a gift…I would say more a loan." John closed his eyes just as Wade turn the light on.

"Holy shit…it is…" Justin exclaimed seeing John was the one touching him. "But…um…how."  
John opened his eyes the bright blues looking over Justin's puzzled face. "You can thank your buddy Wade for the how." John removed his hand from Justin's shoulder & moved to walk back to the bed sitting. Justin shifted little nervous.  
"Do I not…appeal to you?"  
John shifted his eyes back to the younger man. "Did Wade warn you I am still…new."  
"Um no."  
"Now John you already know you have great control, don't let that deter you. Justin is more than happy to provide what you need…what ever it is you need. Isn't that right Justin."

The younger man nodded looking John over as he sat in just a pair of jeans. John shifted his eyes to Wade. "No offence to him Wade…the other that you are implying I am not interested in."  
"Now John, you know it will benefit you if you indulge a little now." A dark glint to Wade's eyes.

"He's yours…you do it then." John almost spat. It was bad enough he slept with Wade out of duty. Worse is he would lie if he said he didn't enjoy it. He watched as Wade walked over draping his arms over Justin's shoulder his hands brushing the smaller man's torso.

"You can't tell me this does not entice you at all Johnny." John turns his head looking away from the pair. "Ah just as I thought." Wade brought one hand up cupping Justin's jaw turning his head slightly. "I guess he does have a few character traits of someone else doesn't he?"

John's head snapped back towards them with a glare. Wade could feel Justin shiver. "Relax Justin tis not you he is miffed at. He doesn't like the fact that being his creator I can sometime read him like a book." Wade moves his hands to bunch up Justin's graphic tee-shirt slipping it off the smaller man. "He just doesn't want to bend to his carnal desires." Wade leaned over his lips brushing the prior welts on Justin's skin making the younger man weak in the knees. Wade's eyes watching Cena as he does.

John gulped wanting to look away but couldn't. He was transfixed by his master's gaze, John slowly wet his own lips as he watched. John slowly stand up walking closer. A small fire feels like it is forming wanting to sweep his body. His rich blue eyes gain the slightest bit of a dark hue to them.

Wade pulls back with a smile seeing the shift in John. "The energy nearly comes off him in waves doesn't it John…you feel it can't you?" John lightly nods his eyes never breaking contact with Justin chocolate orbs. The younger man growing transfixed. Wade let go of Justin taking a step back. Like a moth to a flame & without a word spoken he stepped towards John. With each passing moment John's eyes grew darker & darker till they were almost a midnight blue.

The darkest of smiles pass his normally sweet face. John reached a hand out brushing the side of Justin's face till it slipped behind his head. Jerking him forward the younger man gasped from the sudden movement. Next he felt was John's lips pressed to his. Something in it made Justin feel light-headed. He reached for John trying to grab a hold of the larger man.

Johns lips trialed the younger man's jaw line feeling out for the sweet nectar the lied so close. Justin's head tilted back. "Please…sweep me away…"  
"Not yet." Wade warned them both. John's stopped but did not move away his eyes almost seemed black. "Why waste what could be a more enriched feeding…strip down dear & then lay on your back."

John emitted a low growl as he let go backing away. His tongue ran slowly over his lips. Even the faint sweat on Justin's skin was enticing. John back up to the bed already unfastening his jeans. John was heated…growing hungry for the young man as the seconds ticked by. He slid the jeans down of his body before moving to lay on the bed as instructed. Despite that he was not showing his arousal.

"Playing hard ball tonight John…really." Wade chided him. Justin without direction was removing the rest of his clothing the same time. His skin smooth & deeply kissed by the sun. His chocolate eyes took in the sight of John laying nude before him. He was not fully sure how to react to John's lack of reaction. "I assure you my sweet morsel, he is just playing games with us." Wade walked over unbuttoning his dress shirt. The necklace resting underneath. Wade stood next to the bed before he leaned down brushing John's face not fully sure what to make of the cold gaze that answered him back.

Wade gave a faint snarl his fangs showing as he moved to take a firm hold of the back of John's head, John responded with a deep grunt his teeth bared but not fangs yet. "I see now my dear…" Wade gave an evil smirk as he leaned down to capture his lips. The kiss hard, harsh, brutal, the darker side of John could not help but grow hot from it.

Justin licked his lips his breath growing hot as he watched his master & his creation. A hand slid down over his abs before gliding over his own hardening flesh. Wade's free hand motioned back towards Justin then towards John. The younger man walked over. He wrapped one hand around John's shaft stroking him before he began to suck on the older man.

John heatedly growled against Wade's lips. John tried to twist his head free but Wade's grip was to strong still. His hips moving to feel more of Justin's mouth. Wade's head prevented John from seeing what was going on. He groaned when the hot mouth left his now hard aching member. He then felt the bed dip. Next was a faint warmth near each of his hip.

John moaned his hip raising to meet the dry heat that now tried to swallow him up as Justin gave a heated moan as he was impaling himself on John's impressive member. "Oh fuck yeah…" Justin cried enjoying the pleasurable burn of being stretched without prep. He lowered down on his knees as John was fully sheathed in him. His hands rested on John's chest as his head tilted back. He just sat there trying to adjust to the size.

Wade finally released John from the kiss taking a step back. Justin moaned as he slowly rolled his hips. John's replied with a growl raising his head looking at him. "Soo Good…" Justin nearly purred. He licked his lips as he started to add an up & down motion with the rolling. John's head went back down pressing the pillow.

"Don't hold back dear…he likes them big, hard & rough. No need to mask your true self too much either…you notice mine have shown since we got in there. You get off on them don't you my sweet morsel?"  
"Oh…Oh yeah…" Justin moaned as he moved his head to look at John. "Pl..mmm Please le-let me see what is in…mmmm In store for me."

John slowly moved his head a low growl at how heated the boy was making him. His snug heat was like a furnace, he was hotter than Randy, tighter too. A faint curl on his lips & Justin could actually watch as the canines extended into sharper fangs. Justin shuttered licking his lips. He leaned forward wanting to be closer to them. The angle change also swept John over the sweet spot in Justin causing a cry of pleasure in the younger man.

John brought his knees up to balance Justin better his hands taking hold as he began thrusting his hips into the younger man. "Fuck, yeah…ju-just like that…more…" Justin moaned. Wade seeing the opening he was waiting moved to the foot of the bed shedding his loafers & dress pants. He watched as Justin ass bounced up and down on John, but also how John's legs were parted to support him. John's ass lifting off the bed as his hips pounded into the younger man.

Wade's movement was hardly detected at first till a downward motion from John felt something poking his own hole. He gave a faint moan still focused on Justin. He pulled Justin up just a little causing his hips to raise more, but also allowed John to kiss Justin's neck so wanting to get a feel for him. The way the blood rushed under the skin as the boy moaned. "God yes…let me feel them ple-please." Justin plead. Of course the change of position allowed Wade more access positioning himself that when John went to lower his hips to pull out of Justin he impaled himself on Wade. A hiss of pain passed through John's body. He still for a moment the dark nature of his mind at the moment actually liked the pain.

He started moving his hips again, the up thrust drilling into Justin & downward being filled by Wade. His lips moved back to Justin's neck, his fangs teasing the flesh causing the boy to tremble from delight. "Please, please, please…." Just rolled off Justin's tongue. John began moving faster begin the two. His lips curled back before his fangs finally pierced Justin's neck. Shortly after he bit Justin he could feel the younger man's body react as he came. He was still trembling as John was still fucking his hole hard & the blood flowing form the bite. It didn't take as much as John expected. His mind told him when to stop. Licking the bite his pulled his mouth away as he moaned feeling his own climax approaching…

"Ge-Get him off…meeee." John growled stilling his movement. Wade placed one hand on John's knee. The other took a hold of Justin who was nearly passed out on John's chest & between them pushed him off of John. Wade looked down at John with a wicked smile as he grabbed both of his leg pushing them towards John's chest allowing him to pound him harder.

"I know why you did that dear…" Wade gave a faint groan. He took a hold of John's shaft stroking it faintly wet & tacky from Justin's drying blood. John moaned bucking his hip causing Wade to fuck him even harder. It was not long before both men came. John coating his abs & Wade's hand, the same time Wade pumped his essence deep within John.

As Wade lowered John's legs, he took a finger running it through the joint essence of John & Justin. Brining it to his lips he licked it clean before cleaning the rest of his hand. Moving off the bed he offered John a hand up leading him to the bathroom.

Once the door was close Wade forcefully pushed John against it ravaging his mouth taking in the full taste of the young man's blood that still clung to it. They both fought for the spot of dominance. Even as his creator Wade could feel in time John might very well out power him. He moved his moth to John's shoulder actually biting in making John howl from the pain, turning to a lusty moan. Wade pulled back licking the wound not really drinking from it, was just inflicting a dose of pain. It was to deter John, but he now sees it only spurred his darker side on more.

John stared intently at Wade's face when he had pulled back but still held him pinned to the door. Wade was still unsure what to make of this side of John. He let go backing away. "I wish to clean alone go back to the room."  
"What worried what I may do to you in the confined space…Or worried you may like it?"  
"GO…NOW!" Wade snapped his mind debating touching the pendent around his neck. "Don't make me tell you a second time, you know what can happen if I do."

John moved with a quickness actually switching positions with Wade. His hand lightly resting on his throat. "Do you really think at the moment pain would deter me Wade?" John asked his teeth bared. "If anything it makes me even hotter, more craving…" As he spoke his eyes which were returning to normal were growing dark again. "Watch who you play games with…" He leaned in close running his tongue above where his hand rested. Wade licked his lips feeling parched trying to hide the hint of fear in his eyes. John released him stepping back. With out a word Wade moved so John could open the door stepping from the bathroom as if he had not just attacked his creator.

Wade shut the bathroom door locking it as he started the shower. Moving under the warm sprays he washed himself. His mind spinning at how quickly John's behavior can change. Shy, timid, unsure to powerful, controlling, almost vile. His head rested on the wall taking a hand feeling his neck remembering just a moment ago John's own grip on him. The grip was not tight enough to harm even a human let alone a vampire, just firm enough to control.

Wade wondered exactly what monster did he create or awaken when he turned John. His head lowered seeing the blackened glass vial swinging from the chain. Granted causing pain right now may not do much to John in his current state. He could do much worse though then just pain. Moving a hand towards it his fingers just lightly brushed the glass before her jerked it away. "No…I created him…I will handle him…he has not driven me to that point."

Finishing his shower Wade stepped out drying himself off. He grabbed a washcloth before moving in the bedroom. Justin laid in the same position he was unceremoniously placed when shoved off John before. Wade began washing the boy down knowing he was in no shape to wake up & wash himself.

Before he could turn he heard the bathroom door shutting. Wade guessed John must have entered from the other door. John was now running the shower using the time to try to get himself back under control. He hated when that part of him came out. How easily he feed from the feelings. He kept thinking over & over all the dark things he could due to Wade. He would then shake them away.

Wade was his creator, his master. He was wrong for placing his hand on him as he had. Wade had no reason to lie when he told John he could kill him without laying a finger on him. Well ok maybe he did…the promise of death would keep most people in line.

Why didn't it keep him in line, even the dark side of him…Jonathan…even he had to realize death was just that death…he didn't listen to Wade there would be no more painful pleasure. He had to watch himself if he still wished to be walking around.

Finishing John shut the water off stepping out. He dried off before stepping from the bathroom the towel wrapped round his hip. He had his head lowered. "How is he?"  
Wade looked over studying John's body language. "You did not take to much…did you notice you did not need to from him?"  
"Yes…Is there a reason?"  
Wade stood up from next to Justin's sleeping form, he walked past John into the bathroom to toss the washcloth in the tub. He looked behind him as John, whose back was now towards him.

Walking back out he still watch how long he stayed near John. Wade had no clear way to tell if the kind almost timid John was really back or just biding his time.  
"No clear reason I know of…some people just seem to have richer blood then others…and not just because of the emotion within it. From them, less is needed, it last longer in our systems, & they seem to heal faster from it too. Scientifically the only difference I ever discovered is a higher amount of iron, also certain proteins in his blood. Since you dealt with Orton I am guessing you noticed Justin's body was warmer as well, like he is almost always running a small fever. Quite remarkable."

"And he will be fine…"  
"Yes John relax your trouble mind…he will be fine when he wakes in the morning. Now where you wish to rest. I think the bed may be crowded the way he is laying."  
"I will throw something on & go to the couch…I don't know the sleep I will get anyway." John went to get a pair of sweats throwing them on. He then went to the living room throwing on the TV. Wade just shook his head as he moved to the bed placing the necklace away safely before climbing into the bed next to Justin.

(Yes still the same night/early next morning)


	41. Chapter 41

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Wade woke up the next morning looking over as Justin was within his slumber. He had moved within his sleep to a more natural position on the bed. The two rarely cuddled. No such intimacy was more for one you loved, such as he tried to show John. No Justin was a friend if he would stretch it even that far. Justin filled a need. Wade studied the smaller man thinking could he really trust either him or John with what he would be requesting of them.

Wade got up from the bed moving into the living room where John had stayed up all night flipping TV. It was not uncommon for some vampires to stay awake for days at a time sometime even longer, more so new bloods like John who have not adapted to mimicking a few human pleasures such as sleep & food again. He looked at the TV seeing John was switching channels not really focusing on one thing. He walked behind the couch & was slightly surprised John to a point still bared the wound he inflicted on his shoulder. The fangs more pronounced compared to the other teeth around it.

"I am sorry I wronged you…" John spoke slowly placing the remote down. He stood up turning to face Wade, the couch acting as a barrier between them. His head lowered closing his eyes. John could hear Wade walking around the couch.  
"Can you promise you will not act out of line again?"  
"Honestly…no…I can't…"  
"And why not?" Wade's voice calm & even as he took a hand running it over John's head almost like soothing a wounded child.  
"When I act like that…it is like it isn't exactly me…I know what I am doing…but can't stop it. I am just left with the guilt when it fades."

"Hmm…like a dark version of your ID…it just strives for what it wishes…what it feels it needs…gives little to no care of the consequences of it."  
John slowly nods. "Some anyways." His voice low not wanting to question Wade's assessment. "He…me…whatever you want to call it when I act like that…it does think…it is darker, sadistic part… in addition to the blood I need it almost seems to feed off pain. Pain inflicted on me & that I inflict on others. I can not control…well I can not always control when that part wants to come out…some-sometimes I can."

Wade moved to lift John's head seeing his eyes closed. "Open your eyes John." John slowly opened them & Wade cause easily read the torment in John's eyes. "I will try to be more understanding…key word try. As I am sure you are well aware by now I am not exactly the kindest of souls myself. I'm sure that side of you may have uses." Wade takes a firmer grip of John's jaw a dark smile on his lips. He steps even closer. "Just the thought of throwing you down & being brutal with you, the whole time you craving for more." Wade's eyes close letting out a shaky breath. "Really can get a rise from a man."

Wade gave a faint gasp as John took a hand running it along his nude length. "Yes I see…" John gave a faint growl od disgust at himself. "NO!" John back away not caring that Wade's thumbnail would scratch him. John turned his back to Wade hunching forward. "Why…why you trying? You saw a taste of that side…Why….WHY!?" John brought his hands to cover his head.

Wade walked closer looking down as John as he was fighting himself. "Two reasons John…One I want to see how much hold you have over it…I want Justin to look after you some while I am away. You know I leave tomorrow. I will be gone till the 14th, I need to know I won't be returning to a broken if not dead doll."

"I have never killed…even by that side of me." John's head still covered by his arms. "Ye-yes I have caused pain…you know that, but never killed…"  
"So you are telling me you did not think of trying to kill me last night when I was pinned by the neck?"  
"No…No…"John slowly stood up his head down. "I didn't leave any mark did I?" John's voice softened some as if remembering a nice dream, a hint of a darker tone. "The way your skin quivered under it, the way it shivered when I ran my tongue along your flesh…" John started to look at Wade then stopped. "NO!" John yelled partly at himself before he started to move away from Wade.

"JOHN STOP!" Almost as the sound left Wade's lips John stopped in place his eyes closed & head lowered faintly. The larger man walked towards him. "You know you can't keep running. You can't run every time you feel that darkness wanting to bubble up in you. It is what you are…to a point what we all are. You have just had the benefit of dealing with it before you became one of us. What is it telling…what is that dark part of your mind wanting you to do?"

John shake his head. "Answer me."  
a touch of fear now in John's voice as he spoke. "No..pl-please don't help entertain the thought."  
"How can I entertain it if you won't tell me what it is?" He see's John's shoulders move in a silent laugh. "What is funny?"  
"You read me last night…I am sure you have a faint clue."  
"He liked…you liked having me under your physical control…wouldn't of minded it even more so." Wade tried to keep his voice steady.

He was unsure why the thoughts of actually being made to bend to John scared him, but at least on a slight level thrilled him. Wade stepped back shaking his head. His breath grew at the surge the thoughts created through his body. He was questioning himself…where they really his or was John somehow altering his own perception? He was always in control in all his relationships. The only people he ever bended to was his sister out of love. Then again neither ever really controlled, they just worked together. The other was Reaper, because his sister's life depended on it as well as the torture he was put through.

If not for his sister's life he may of wished Reaper had just killed him. He couldn't believe he was getting ready to walk back into that…'woman's' clutches. He shook his head seeing John still had not moved. "I am getting dressed & see if I can rouse Justin. We have things to discuss before my trip." He turned heading back to the bedroom feeling his needed to distance himself from John at the moment.

It seemed the longer he was in John's presence the more his thought twisted to suit John's dark thoughts. He moved to sit on the bed a faint groan it now hitting how heated the thoughts were making him. So out of character for him, but was making him so aroused. His cursed himself as he wished to be rid of his heated state prior to Justin waking. Granted the small man never would deny Wade if he wished some release, but Wade also knew what Justin would wish in return. He would not do that with John just biting him last night.

Wade got back up moving towards the bathroom. "JUSTIN!" He called his back to the bed.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I'm taking a shower, get dressed & prepare breakfast for the two of us. Steer clear of John for now."  
"Um…ah…ok…" The smaller man groaned as he moved. Wade walked in the bathroom locking the door. He took a quick cold shower. He tried to focus more on the business at hand, which was his trip & How John & Justin would fair in his absence.

He stepped out & dried, he then moved to the bedroom smelling bacon frying he dressed in jeans & a tee-shirt. He then retrieved the necklace slipping it on & tucked under the shirt before moving to the main room. Justin was in the kitchen working while John was back on the couch settling on some sort of sports recap. Wade moved towards Justin still not trusting John's presence. The two sat & ate, John could smell it, but it stirred no hunger in him.

Once breakfast was done. Wade moved with Justin to sit down in the living room. "How much more does that have John?" Wade asked. John took the remote shutting it off.  
"Yes?"  
"I wanted to go over a few things when I leave tomorrow."  
"I told you he would be fine around me."  
"And if not."  
"I know what you are capable of. Plus I never gone that far…he will be fine."  
"Fine. Justin?"  
"Yes?"  
"While I am visiting family I want you to come check on John…make sure he is actually going out every few days to hunt. Before you ask…the beginning of next week I know you will be able to handle it again. Just be careful & plenty of meat between now & then."

"Of course Wade…I will be glad to make sure he is ok in your absence. Since this is your last day in over a week…we both should get to the arena."  
"Yes yes…" Wade sighed. John just take it easy today, maybe try meditation to focus yourself. Come on Justin before Dusty blows a fuse." Wade goes to grab his gear before him & Justin head out the door.

John spent time in Bed, watching TV, tried meditating as suggested. His eyes keep scanning the apartment stopping on one thing over & over. Does he or doesn't he?

**(OK Not saying I will or I won't, But IF there is a way to undo the effects of 'the vampire curse' should I try to make John Human again or not? I am expecting mixed feeling on this.)**


	42. Chapter 42

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy woke up wrapped in Taker's arms. He leaned up kissing the underside of the larger man's jaw.  
"Morning" Rumbled Taker. He slipped a hand under Randy's jaw tilting his head up as Taker lowered his own kissing his lips. Randy melted into the kiss moving without breaking contact until his was laying on top of the larger man loving the slight heat he gave off. Taker's arms wrapped around him a faint rumble through is body.

They were at the Texas complex enjoying a few days off before Randy had to fly off for the UK tour. They were in the room delegated as Randy's room. Taker had invited Randy to the master suite, but Randy just did not feel right sharing Taker's actual bed for the first time without John there. Randy started laying kisses along Taker's flesh when his phone on the nightstand started to ring. He debated not answering it. He felt who ever it was it could wait. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Taker.

He knew almost a week away with no way to contact him but by phone they both would be lonely & wanted as many memories as he could get to hold him till he returned. A moment later the phone ran again. "Just answer it." Taker told him. "I am not going to vanish." Randy picked up the phone looking at the caller ID. He hit end called & set it aside.

"Unknown caller." Randy told him before going back to laying Taker's flesh with kisses. The lager man gave a deep growl as Randy was teasing him.  
"Watch it boy or you may get a rude surprise."  
"I don't think it much of a surprise sir." Randy told him as he was working lower & lower till his mouth reached the said surprise of Taker's firm shaft. Randy brought his lips over & down it. He hummed around Taker's shaft, the larger man offering a faint groan.

"MMM always nice boy…swing up here so I can get you ready for me to fill you up."  
Randy's body trembled enjoying at times when Taker still ordered instead of asking. Never removing his lips he moved his body so it was once again laying on top of the larger man, this time in a sixty-nine position. Both men too wrapped in the other to notice the beeping from Randy's phone of a voice mail.

Taker worked to slick his fingers before using them to stretch Randy along with his skilled tongue. Randy moaned & bucked at the sweet intrusion. "Fuck Taker…" Randy cried pulling from his shaft. "Pl-please need you…"  
"Than take it boy…" Randy moved spinning his body around swiftly impaling himself deeply on Taker's member. Both men gave moan at how fast Randy wanted to be filled.

He just sat there a moment tears wanting to prick his eyes from the sweet pain of the sudden stretching, he was a bit impulsive & eager to feel Marcus that his was slightly paying for it. Taker reached up taking a hold of Randy slowly bring his torso closer. "Shhh…just relax." He deep tone soothing to the younger man. The slow action pulled Randy a little bit off of Taker's shaft but not out fully. Taker lightly wrapped his arms around Randy feeling his boy slowly relax he began moving his hips sliding into Randy's hot body.

Taker took it slow not wishing to hurt Randy anymore. He soon felt &heard Randy moaning against his skin. Taker picked up the pace thrusting his hips upwards into his hot boy. Taker moved his arms a little. Randy moved placing his hands against Taker chest pushing himself up to meet Taker's thrusting. He then began bouncing his own body up & down along Taker length making both men moan in sweet bliss.

Taker pushing himself up on his elbows to watch Randy. "Touch yourself boy…show your master how hot he makes you."  
"OH god yes sir…" Randy moaned out taking one hand from Taker's chest & wrapped it around himself stroking himself in a fevered pitch.  
"Yes boy…just…like…that…" Taker panted feeling Randy's tight heat already growing tighter around him with each stroke. "So good boy."  
"Yes…Ma-master…fuck sir…Aaaaa" Randy's head shot backwards as his body tightened up on his release. Taker quickly grabbed Randy's hips continuing to bounce his body for him. "ah fuck, ah fuck…" Randy cried & mumbled as Taker forcing his body to continue caused his to finish longer & harder than if it had just gone still. His essence painting his hand & Taker's chest.

Taker grunted almost growled as he drove his own hips up to meet the bouncing of Randy's body as he pumped his essence deep within his boy. Finishing his helped hold Randy still as he collapsed on top of Taker. Taker wrapped his arms around him just milking in the feeling of their jointed bodies as he was still buried within the smaller man. Either cared right now of the sexual mess the was between their bodies.

"So glad we have nowhere to go today." Randy murmured.  
Taker only faintly chuckled. "Just rest again…" Taker assured Randy by lightly stroking the back of the younger man's head. Taker could feel when Randy had drifted back asleep resting on top of him.

It was a couple hours later When Taker finally detected the faint beep that would go off about every half hour when you had a voice mail. More often if it was marked urgent. This was about every 10 or 15 minutes. Taker hated to do it but he moved & as he did Randy groaned.  
"Sorry Love…but you better get your phone."  
"But day off…" He almost whined.  
"Love whoever it is they send it urgent."  
"It better damn be." Randy grumbled getting in a foul mood needing to move.

He rolled off Taker & grabbed his phone dialing his voice mail. He listened to the left message. _'Randy it's John…oh god man I hope you are ok…he told me what he did to you…please be ok…if you get this before 4 east coast call me back if a number came through…god I hope you can call me tell me you are ok…I'm going to lose it if something happened to you.'_ His voice sounded worried almost scared.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He scrambled for a pen & scrap of paper as he hit buttons to bring up the call info. He quickly scribbled the information down. He then looked at his clock. Just about 1 pm…so 2 by the message.  
"What is it?" Taker asked rolling to his side he was worried by Randy's almost frantic outburst.  
"It was John trying to reach me…" Randy sighed he was happy & sad at the same time. "He didn't do it…"  
"He actually said that?"  
"No…he was worried. John said 'he' told him what he did to me & hoped I was ok. SHIT!" Randy rubbed his head. "John must be worried I am still in jail or something since I didn't answer."

"Then call him back." Although unspoken the word 'duh seemed to be in there somewhere. Randy nodded as he dialed the phone placing it on speaker. The phone picked up after the second ring, but no one said anything.

"John?" Randy quietly asked. He hoped it was John & not his creator.  
_'Ran?'_ John's voice sounded a little shaky.  
"Yeah it's us."  
_'Us…no…'_ John almost felt himself shake thinking of Taker's rage.  
"I am here Love…I am not mad at you." Taker told him  
_'Your not?'_  
"No…just concerned." Taker moved on the bed to sit next to Randy being closer to the phone. "Are you ok?"

_'I guess that would depend…I am scared…the other side keeps trying to break out…My creator now knows of him…just not by name…I don't know if I can keep control.'_  
"You will be ok John. You can do this. Where is he now?"  
_'Out…should be a few more hours. I am so glad to hear both of you.'_  
"As we are you Love. Where are you?"  
_'Florida…'_  
"Who is he?"  
there was a bit of dead air before John spoke._ 'I-I-I'm so-sorry…I-I Can't…'_  
"He ordered that we are not to know?"

_'Yes…he feels you would kill him if you were to discover him.'_  
Taker could not help his brief cold laugh. "He may not be fully wrong on that account. He did take you from us."  
'_Fate was already doing that because of my pain…Randy could not be near me without feeling my pain & you were growing sad seeing the state I was in. I was either in terrible pain or to drugged out of my mind to care. Was I really still with either of you like that?'_

"I wish I had a clear answer…even as you were I still loved you."  
"We both did Johnny." Randy spoke up. "It was not just our bond that caused me the pain. It would have hurt me seeing you like that…I would of continued to if you had not asked me not to. I only stayed away because you asked, not because it hurt. I would have taken your place if I could have."  
_'I know…as I would have if the roles were switched, just an endless cycle. Are either of you going on the UK tour?'_  
"I am I leave Friday afternoon, Marcus is staying stateside. Why?"

_'He is leaving tomorrow afternoon, Gone till the 14th.'_  
"He is someone in our company!?" Taker asked not meaning to raise his voice.  
_'Oh shit…no….no. He's not...no...'_ John voice suddenly grew panicked.

"John Calm down…pl-please don't hang up on us." Taker tried to urge him. If John was telling the truth his creator may not be in the company, but he was close. He was at least someone traveling with the tour. "John?" Taker called him when he didn't respond.  
_'Um…yes…'_ His voice timid.  
"You know the address there?"  
_'I sho-shouldn't.'_  
"We need to get you out…"  
_'No…need to st-stay for now.'_  
"Why? Why stay with him?"

_'We working to explain what happened…ho-hoping by Christmas.'_  
"Please give us the address of where you are…"  
_'He is going to have someone check on me while he is away.'_  
"Another vampire?"  
_'No…a doll of his…a prime doll…'_  
"Fine we will be careful…please John…the address."  
_'Even this was a risk.'_  
"Then take one more…I need to see you Love…I need to see you are ok."  
John finally relented & gave Taker the address. "Thank you Love…now we should go before they return. We both love you."  
_'I love you both too.'_

The line went dead. Randy closed the phone. "So when?"  
"Tomorrow we will fly out." Taker closed his eyes a faint sigh glad to at least hear his Loves voice, but knew to be in his grasp will be better. He reached over grabbing Randy pulling him against him knowing he was sharing the same thoughts.


	43. Chapter 43

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

The next day Wade was checking over all of his credentials. He had everything by the door ready to go when he walked over to John who was on the couch. John pulled his focus from the TV & looked up towards him.  
"I will be back in ten days. Justin will check on you periodically."  
"You know that is not needed, not like he can go on hunts with me."  
"I know dear." Wade reached down placing his hand under John's jaw. "I just want to make sure you are indeed getting what you need."  
John sighed. "Wade you have a stock of pig's blood that needs to be used anyways."

"I don't want you sustaining on that alone though. Last thing we need is for you to build almost a resistance to it. Animal blood comes in handy during lean times. Hunt…it is what we do...what we are. We are predators & we need fresh 'meat'. Yes preacquired blood will sustain but not give the best quality of being. You understand me?"  
"Yes, I understand you."  
"Now stand up, I need to get going."

John slowly stood up looking in Wade's eyes before the larger man wrapped his arms around him giving him a deep lingering kiss. Out of duty & instinct John returned the sign of affection. Wade broke the kiss heading out. John followed him to the door locking it after he left including the chain. He really did not want Justin just barging in.

Wade got out to his car loading up his bags for the long trip. He was unaware of the occupants of the car across the street.  
"You think that's him?" Randy asked.  
"No clue…we seen a few people go in & out of that building today. He is sure packed enough for a trip as long as John described. He does look familiar…no fully sure from where."  
"Well I could try to call & see who answers?"  
"Make sure to use the code to block your number, just in case."

Randy nodded as he dialed. They watched as Wade got in his car & drove off. The phone rang four times before going to a voice. Randy hung up trying again with the same result. "Damn…maybe it wasn't."  
"My gut tells me it was."  
"Do we just go then?"  
"I don't know…John did say his creator had a doll watching him."  
"Yeah but can't you charm who ever it is?"  
"More than likely."  
"Well what is stopping us then?"  
"Just give it a few minutes…just incase he comes back."

* * *

John looked at the phone debating if he should answer…was Justin suppose to call before showing up? No one was supposed to know he was there. The phone rang the second time even if faint he could feel his heart wanting to race. He walked over but the ringing stopped before he reached it. He ran his hand over his head almost 'scrubbing' the top of it. He turned away from it to find something to occupy himself.

Ten days & he was only set to leave it when he hunted. Roughly three times he was to leave other than that he was in those walls. How was he not going to go insane? He jumped hearing the buzzer for entry. "Damn it…" John shook his head figuring it was either kids in the building or someone who forgot their keys to another apartment. He walked over hitting the button before he walked away.

Moving to the bathroom he wished he had at least a few things of his own. At that moment namely the bath oil the three of them used. A knock on the front door & he turned his head. Maybe it was Justin that buzzed a moment ago? Didn't Wade give him a key to keep an eye on John?  
_~Love open up.~_ John eyes grew wide slowly shaking his head. No they couldn't have…  
_~You shouldn't be here.~_  
_~Are you alone?~_  
_~That besides the point you shouldn't be here.~_  
_~I told you yesterday I needed to see you. Now please come open the door.~_  
_~Pl-please…~_  
_~Love allow us to see you…will you allow a fear & a door be what keeps us apart?~_

John moved towards the front door unlocking it & the chain. He opened it but stepped out of view. Randy & Taker entered, John shutting & locking the door behind them. He turned towards them his head raising slowly up towards Taker's face. Taker reached forward taking a hold of John before stepping closer to the younger man.

John instantly rested his head on his chest breathing in deeply the scent he was missing only a few moments ago. Taker felt John's body shaking. "You sure you will be ok?" John lightly nodded. "You said he is gone for days…why not leave with us?"  
Even as much as he hated to John pulled from Taker's embrace. "I just can't…god I wish I could be back with you both… can't though not yet. Soon…I hope soon. We are planning something for Christmas…be in Boston around then."

"We will Love. One way or another we will."  
"Hey can I get a hug too?" Randy half joking half serious. John turned towards him moving over giving him a good hug. Resting his head on the slightly taller man's shoulder.  
"I am so glad to see you are ok Randy. What I did to you…then what he told me…"  
"You don't need to keep calling your creator he Love, his name is on the buzzer downstairs." Taker informed him.

"Wh-what?" John let go of Randy backing up from them both. "No…no…pl…" John's eyes opened in fear.  
"Love relax…We give our word we won't approach him until he exposes himself one way or another…Right Randy?"  
"Yeah…right?" Randy didn't sound to convincing, he would love nothing more than knock the slime out for Taking John from them. "Just curious…if we did do something wouldn't that get John away from him."

"Short of killing…no."  
"Well…"  
"Randy!" Taker snapped.  
"Sorry…sir…sorry John."  
"I know you just worried about me Randy…I worry about myself some." John told them.  
"What is going on?" Taker asked making a few steps towards where John retreated to.  
"My other side keeps trying to emerge. I don't know how well I can keep it under control." John sighed looking at Randy. He looked like he was about to speak then stopped. He turned moving across the room. Taker stayed where he was not wanting to chase John if he wanted to be away right now. He knew John was still going through changes, adjustments to his new life.

"John what is it?" Randy asked.  
John shook his head. "Just lingering thoughts from when I was still fully in his control. I know I had to be mistaken now…"  
"About what...ask please. I want nothing hidden if I can help it."  
"First off no matter your answer…I am sorry about Sam."  
Randy closed his eyes a faint shiver. "Thanks…what about her?" He reopened his eyes looking at John who was now standing leaning on the island that separated the kitchen & living room.

"Was there still anything between you two?"  
Randy shook his head. "Since Taker erased what she did to you…we broke things off but remained friends. She was caretaking the place for me….that was all." John lowered his head cursing himself. "John…I hate to ask."  
"But it will eat at you until you do."  
"Sorry…I should trust my instincts…"  
"But you know I was not my old self…"  
"Did you?"

John lifted his head licking his lips feeling them dry. "I won't lie to you…I attacked her…in my warped state I thought you never broke with her…that you were seeing her behind mine & Taker's backs. I did not kill her though. She was still breathing when he ordered me to stop & turn her over to him. He handed me Sam's copy of the house keys & told me to go wait for you. I have no clue what he did with her after I left." John closed his eyes lowering his head. "I understand if you don't forgive me."

"John?" Randy called him his voice closer. "Look at me please." John opened his eyes looking at Randy who was indeed closer to him now. "What is there to forgive?"  
"My attacking her."  
"You were not yourself…your thoughts were twisted…plus what you did to her, was it that much different then any other hunt you will need to go on?"  
"I-I don't know…"  
"You left her alive…so in my book no. So what is there to forgive? If you need to hear it. Fine…I don't hold anything that happened to Sam against you."

"Thank you."  
"How long you think you may have before your babysitter shows up?" Taker asked.  
John glanced at the clock. "If he went to train maybe 2 hours…if he comes tonight."  
"Hmm not much time."

"Time for what?"  
Taker looked at John a faint smirk "For us to take you somewhere to get better reacquainted."  
John gave a faint shutter at the mere thought. "I wish it was…"  
"Does he train tomorrow?"  
"Yes normally about 8 to 4."  
"Be ready by then to go out….what ever you need to do to go out. It will be the last day Randy can be here…please allow us to be with you even if just a few short hours Love."

"I'll see what I can do." John walked back over towards Taker again hugging him tightly again before his hands moved to the older man's face. He than guided Taker down to kiss him deeply. He had missed the affection from him for so long, since he was injured. Taker wrapped his arms around John holding him tight not wanting to let go & have the moment end, but he knew he must. John then turned hugging Randy kissing him softly. Both men had missed their closeness. It was softer then their time together on Halloween.

"I guess that our cue to leave." Taker commented a deep rumble to his voice.  
"Till the morning."  
"Yes till the morning."  
John walked them to the door letting them out before relocking it. He walked to the cough curling in it. He no longer wished a shower or bath as he pulled the top of his shirt up to his nose breathing in deeply the scent of Taker that for now clung to it.


	44. Chapter 44

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

John was not bothered that night by Justin. He actually fell asleep curled on the couch. Well zoned out was more like it, he knew his body rested, but he didn't know if that would be considered sleep or not. He thinks he was still aware of the actions & sounds around him. Looking at the clock is was 6 am. He wasn't even sure how long he was like that for, he knew Taker & Randy left before 4 pm just in case. He got up moving to the frig grabbing one of the bottles Taking hot water he placed the bottle in it for one a minute or so, to warm but not cook it.

He opened it downing about half of the contents. He figured he would need a boost if any of his powers came into play. He took a shower before picking out jeans & a blue tee-shirt. Wearing sneakers he grabbed a hooded warm-up jacket slipping it on & zipping it up. He raised the hood before stepping from the door at 7:50. Getting to the street he instantly spotted Randy inside of car. He walked over getting into the car.

"Morning?"  
"Morning." Randy tried not to chuckle as he drove off.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on."  
"Is that really how you 'sneak out'?"  
"There is other way, but it is tiring."  
"What you have an ability where you can move around undetected?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool…cause in all honesty you look like a bad stalker or rapist."

John chuckled "Yeah just bet you would love for me to drag you into some dark woods & have my fiendish ways with you."  
Randy shivered the imagery in his head. "Maybe another time… we are expected."  
"Damn how long you been a kinky fuck?"  
"Since Edge…but you two only make it worse. Not that I am complaining."  
"Good." John softly spoke before turning his head looking out the window. His thoughts wandering.

"What you trying not to think of John?"  
"What?" He looked back at Randy.  
"I don't know…it's like you are thinking something, but it's not clear…hard to explain."  
"Oh…don't worry about it Ran." John went back to looking out the window.  
"What is it?"  
"It's nothing…don't know if you go for it any…damn."  
Randy chuckled. "What do you want me to do?"  
"How much farther?"  
"About five minutes don't change the subject."  
"Just wait till we get there…"  
"Fine." Randy tried not to huff when he said it.

They pulled up to a Motel, but it almost looked nice. "We both felt it was best if you didn't need to worry about a lobby to go through." Randy told him as he stepped out. John followed Randy after he got out. Randy lead him to a room up on the second floor.

Randy used his key opening the door ushering John in, following he closed the door behind him. Taker hearing the door stood up from the chair he was in. It was actually a nice room. A nice sitting area with a decent TV, large king size bed, a huge soaking tub. Taker walked over a smile graced his lips. "May I?" John nodded & Taker reached out lowering John's hood. He leaded down kissing him lightly as he unzipped the jacket sliding it from his arms.

Taker pulled back the smile a little brighter. "That is a good start."  
"Oh he's hiding something." Randy told Taker. John turned looking at him.  
"Damned snitch remind me to beat you when I get a chance."  
"Oh that a threat or a promise Johnny boy."  
John took a step towards Randy the dark smile on his lips & the darker glint in his eyes partly gave Randy his answer. His tongue lightly ran across his faintly paled lips.  
"Oh shit." Randy whispered with a gulp.

"Love…Please…" Taker faintly spoke. John stopped lowering his head closing his eyes.  
"Damn it…curse him…Pl-please…help…me…" John panted out his plea his voice shaking. John practically collapsed into Taker's hold when the larger man's arms wrapped around him.  
"It's ok Love I have you…we have you…" Taker calmly spoke to him. He looked over at Randy. The younger man may have been slightly shaking by how fast John changed, but otherwise was ok.

Taker helped move John to the bed. "Tell us how we can help you Love…I hate seeing you so torn." John lifted his head looking at Taker. "I know you can't ride me of him…either one of them…but I need to feel you are part of me again too…both of you…Pl-please I need to both to claim me as yours again."

Randy moved over closer. "Um…did I translate that right?"  
Taker knelt at the foot on the bed in front of John. Then turned his head towards Randy. "More than likely yes."  
"Bu-but…um…" Randy looked down a little unsure.  
"You are so used to being the one taken…you didn't always though." Taker reminded him.

Randy moved to sit next to John. "Is that what you were hiding…what you felt I wouldn't go for?" John lightly nodded. "If I would have traded places with you to spare your pain why would I not do this?" Randy took a hand brushing John's face. John turned his head looking at Randy as the younger man leaned forward kissing him. Taker smirked taking in the sight of his two boys kissing. Randy sighed as he pulled away for breath & to voice question. "What you mean both of them?"

John's eyes lowered. "My darker side…and my maker. I will never be fully free of either."  
"It's ok Love." Taker stood up motioning John to stand. "Next question Love…you wish us to lay claim one at a time…" He couldn't help the slightly dark smirk to his own lips. As he touched John's face making the younger man look up at him. He leaned closer his warm breath brushing John's cooled flesh. "Or would you prefer to feel what our boy did the day we claimed him?"

John's eyes closed his head tilting back the faint images through his head. "Th-that Taker…my dear Marcus…I want….I need you both…"  
"Then it shall be my Love." Taker wet his lips before brushing them to John's neck the faintest of shivers through the cooled flesh. Taker knew he still had to get used to these new aspects of John, that is unless John started to gain the more human traits again once his spirit truly felt love again just as his had.

Taker's lips moved back near John's ear as his held the younger man steady. "You wish to prepare yourself or shall we?"  
"Please I wish to feel your touch."  
"And so you will my Love…We both wish you to feel what ever you need to know you are still part of us." Taker glides his hands down bunching John's shirt up John trembled slightly feeling Randy's hands join in slid up under the shirt up his back.

Taker slipped the shirt up over John's head dropping it to the side before he wrapped an arm around him kissing him deeply. His tongue glided along John's lips. He almost moaned as he was more than willing to offer entry. Taker offered a faint almost possessive growl as his began exploring John's mouth with his skilled tongue. His free hand was undoing both of their jeans. His hand slid down the front of the open fly. Feeling only flesh he took a hold of John's semi firm member stroking it. John moaned his arms moving around Taker to hold him as the sexual heat grew between them.

Randy had moved to stand to the side of them. Lowering to his knees he lowered both pairs of jeans removing John's sneakers as well both men stepped free of the fabric confines their firm bodies so close. Taker remove his hand from stoking John went he felt Randy taking over the job. The same time Randy was stroking Taker as well. Both vampire growling from the feel of the intimate touch.

The feeling even grew as Randy moved his mouth closer to his hands allowing him to lick at one & then the other. Nails of each vampire clawed lightly as the flesh of the others back. John finally the one to break the kiss when Randy moved John's hips just enough to allow him access to his now rock hard member sliding it into his mouth.

John's head tilted back in a groan. His nail still on Taker's flesh. "Oh god…mmmm"  
"Yes Love let us hear you…" Running his own nails lightly over John's back more. "Feel you…" Taker leaned his lips near John's neck running his tongue along the curve. "Taste you…" John shuttered from the sensations wrapping him. Taker's voice heavy in his ears. Yet soft as a hushed whisper. "Release me Love so I may get ready." John as much as he did not want to pulled his hands from Taker allowing him to move to the bed.

Taker laid down on his back licking his lips as he watched their boy pleasure his Love. Yes they both were his love now…but John would always be his Love. Even in times of submission he was still Love or his given Name. "Enough Randy, Allow John to join me on the bed." Taker husked the order as he was stroking his own member at the display before him.

Randy pulled back & John made his way over to the bed climbing up between Taker's parted legs. He swiftly brought his lips down over the strained member sucking Taker down. "MMmmmm good Love…sooo good…" Taker gave a lust growl as John buried his lips all the way to Taker's base. Taker groaned his eye nearly rolling back into his head feeling the flexing of John's throat around the tip. Granted John may not be as hot temperature wise as before, but sexually he was just as hot if not more so.

"Damn Love…" Taker panted. "Keep that up…"  
_~What thought you could hold it as long as you needed to.~_ OK Taker had to get used to not being the only one to do that as well.  
_~Damn fresh you know I never had full control when it came to you…longer then human…but not infinite.~_  
John ran his hands up Taker's legs squeezing his thighs getting a shaky moan from him. _~Remember I am no longer human either…~_ He pulled his lips from Taker's shaft before he climbed up Taker's long tone body till his straddled his waist. Taker pulled his legs closed & down watching as his love loomed over him. John leaned down brushing his lips lightly. His own voice a hushed whisper only meant to Taker's ears. The faintest of glows behind his eyes. "Just imagine all the things we can now do….how long & hard we both can go with each other."

"Damn it John." Taker almost growled. "You don't need to get me any more worked up." John smiled…it was an odd mix of his sweet dimpled grin & a devilish smirk. He moved back on his knees as he reached behind him stroking Taker's shaft with his hands before he started to lower himself down. He brushed the head with his ass then pulled back. The next time the thick tip just pushed the ring open then his pulled away again. He knew he was teasing Taker & himself. Not to mention teasing the hell of Randy as he stood watching, already shedding his own clothing & was slowly stroking himself watching the display of his lovers & Masters.

The next time John did not pull completely off but still slowly inching his way down. His head back as he took in ever inch slowly stretching his body to take Marcus within himself. "Oh god Marcus…." John almost purred the words as he placed both hands on Taker's chest to balance himself as he began to lift himself up & down the firm member. Randy walked over climbing up on the bed next to them. He leaned to capture John's lips as he rode Taker. Soon both tongue were dueling feeling the other's mouth. Randy took a hand sliding it down over John's back John moaned deeper as Randy's fingers brushed the still fresh welts of Taker's nails.

Randy moved his hand down till his cupped John's ass. Sliding it over till the tips could feel the sliding of Taker's member between John's fleshy orbs. Their moans while different pitches were almost in unison. Taker took his hand to still John's hips taking over the thrusting. Randy broke the kiss moving behind John licking his lips watching Taker thrusting upwards into John's body. He slicked a few fingers allowing them to slide along Taker's shaft as it slipped into John's body sweeping them in with it.

John gave a faint hiss but then moaned feeling Randy working to stretch him more. "My god…"  
"Lay against my chest love." Taker instructed & John did so. Taker moved his head exposing his neck more toward John. _~When he starts to join us…bite me…allow me to become part of you through my blood.~_ There was so much passion & sincerity to those words John rested his head by the crook of Taker's neck as he still thrusted upwards Randy still working to make sure John was stretched well. John's moan so sweet to Taker's ears.

"Yes Love…yes…take every second of this & hold it tight." His words sweet yet layered with the lust in the air. "Randy don't worry of hurting him too much…remember he is more resilient now." Taker slowed almost stilled his movements when Randy climbed higher on the bed taking his needed position. He only hesitated a moment remembering John had use lube when he had done this to him. "He will be fine…" Taker encouraged Randy reading the hesitation.

Randy nodded spitting into his hand to slick his shaft & tip before using both hands to spread John's cheek before guiding his member into the stuffed hole. John grunted & as instructed bit into Taker's neck. Taker groaned one hand moving to cup the back of John's head. John did not try to draw any blood allowing it to flow to him at its own rate. "Yes my Love…yes…drink of me…" Taker groaned. Randy shuttered a moment knowing what was happening even if he couldn't clearly see it. Once joined with them Randy started the rhythm, Taker soon matching it both men working in tandem to please their missing piece.

Taker's eyes closed feeling the complete joining of them. Not only sexually, but by John drinking his blood it would in time form another bond between them. As would it be his drinking John's. The sharing of blood between vampires could & normally build a deep-seated bond over time. He was almost pleased John was not drinking heavily wanting the feeling of their joining to last.

"So close Love." Taker moaned  
"God so tight…I'm go….mmmmm Fuckkkkk" Randy moaned already loosing it. He tried to go longer just already felt himself softening in the tight space. John shuttered feeling the fullness lessen as Randy pulled back.  
"Bite deeper Love…pl-please just for a moment…" Taker panted feeling his own release approaching. John growled deep & lust driven as his fangs sunk deeper into Taker's neck drinking more heavily. "YES! OOOOOO" Taker cried out as he drilled into John coating his walls deep.

John pulled his fangs back licking over the bite before moving his lips to Taker's kissing him deeply, even coming Taker could will his body to stay hard to give John all the pleasure he needs. Taker enjoyed the taste of his own blood on his lovers lips. He grabbed John flipping them skillfully & careful of Randy' position on the bed. Taker held John's legs & he drilled him with such ferocity & lustful passion. The two nearly turned a blur to Randy, John's moans blending to nearly one long lusty wail.

Taker moved a hand stroking John to a blissful ending. The movement slowing down. Taker indeed could see the upside of a vampire lover. He could not remember a time that he did not need to hold back the power he possessed in the act of sex…no to them even that strong & brutal to a human was still love making to them.

Taker leaned down kissing John's parted lips before he pulled from John's body, he then ran his tongue along the pearly essence that now coated John's abs & torso. Taker go up from the bed & moved to fill the large tub. It was nearly a six-foot by six-foot tub more than big enough for all three of them to soak their sex driven bodies to recuperate. He moved to the vanity near by to retrieve their oil adding just enough to leave a soft lingering scent to all three when they were done.

Cutting the water he went back to the bed getting his two loves. John's body was already recovering, why Randy was drained. Taker almost carried Randy into the tub helping him into the warm fragrant waters. John followed after the pair.  
"Better not drown Ran." John joked as the tub was indeed huge. It was like an overgrown kiddie pool, about at big but deeper.

Randy only gave a faint smirk as his frame stretched out to almost float in the space. He eyes drifting close as he did so. "Come 'ere Love." Taker called to John as he reached over taking his hand guiding him till he was nestled between Taker's strong legs. His firm hands rubbing John's shoulder. John gave a sigh of contentment resting his head back against Taker's chest. "How ya feeling?"  
"Better…thank you both…I don't know why I ju-just needed that…the feeling of surrendering to those my heart truly belongs to. No matter what I do with my body…my heart will always be with you two."

"I know Love…Even if he is too tired to say it I am pretty sure Randy agrees. Also do not look at it as surrender, it was your need to be tended to." Taker leaned his head down nuzzling against John's flesh, the blood plus the warmth of the bath was creating a soft warmth within John. John tilted his head allowing Taker more access. "So delectable…so beautiful." Taker whispered against the offered flesh. Shall I let you in on a secret my Love?"  
"What?"

"The more two vampires share blood between one another the more a bond is formed between them. A blood bond can grow to a point that it is almost as if they share one heart, one soul…one can feel as the other does in times of need." Taker wraps his arms around John's body moving them to sooth the water over John's flesh. "Feel each others fears…their pain…but also need for each other grows…" His lips brush John's neck. "Would you wish that of me my Love?"

"Please Marcus…to bring me closer to you even from a distance…to weaken his control over me…I know I can never fully be free…but anything…please…" John reaches back his hand tangling into Taker's dark long locks. Taker held John a little tighter as his bites into John's neck. Only a brief hiss of pain before it turns into almost a low moan. The bite heating his body just as his bite had done to Taker before.

"Marcus…." John barely whispered his name the sense of euphoria entering John's mind. Randy blinked sitting up in the water as he picked up traces of the euphoric feelings from John. He was unsure what to take of the sight of John blissful in Taker's grasp as the elder vampire was feeding from him.

Taker pulled back licking the marks. He looked at Randy. "Just helping to ensure he maker does not pull him even farther from us spiritually."  
John shuttered out a needy groan as his mind began to clear.  
"Damn." John husked out. Randy moved closer so John was sandwiched between Randy kneeling in front & Taker seated behind him. Randy leaned forwards capturing John's lips. Currently they were still soft & warm, almost 'normal'. As he kissed John he reached a hand under the water taking John's length in his hand. John groaned as Randy began jerking him off.

Taker just smirked at the display holding John still as Randy worked to have John cum for the two of them again. It was not long before they were rewarded for their efforts John's body gave tiny convulsions as his essence spilled into the water as trialing shimmering threads to slowly disperse in the scented waters. He chest heaved for breath once Randy finally released his grip on his softening member & his lips.

"I think it time we get out & dry off…As much as it may pain us…I will make sure you return before you get checked on." Taker solemnly informed John who now felt almost limp in Taker's hold. They all got out drying off before climbing into the bed still in the buff. At least for this one time It was John in the middle instead of Marcus. Marcus knew at least for now the focus was on his Love, where it needed to be at this time. He knew at least based on research he had done it would take at least two more exchanges for the bond to begin. Taker had his arms around John, while Randy rested his head on John's chest as sleep claimed them that afternoon.


	45. Chapter 45

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.  
Fair warning there is a small het moment in this chapter.****)**

The three of them got up with the annoying wail of the alarm clock. 3 pm, John had an hour to get back to the apartment just in case. John got up dressing as did Randy. John tried to mask the impending feeling of lost in his eyes. Taker got up from the bed he wrapped his arms around John from behind after John placed his tee-shirt on. He rested his head lightly on his shoulder.

"Relax dear…I will come see you Saturday…Randy leaves in the afternoon tomorrow…would you wish to see us again before he leaves."  
"I can't leave the apartment too much in the day…I know Justin should be training…but who knows for sure. Saturday he wouldn't be training unless there is an expo show. I don't know…"  
"I will come there then Love. I won't do anything with you that you do not wish of me. I just wish to take in your presence as much as I can, since who knows when it shall be again once he returns."

"OK…Saturday you can come…I know you can hide yourself if you need to."  
"Thank you Love." Taker took a hand turning John's head brushing their lips together. "I have something for you before you go." Taker released him walking over to his shaving kit. He removes a small amber bottle with an eye dropper stopper in it. He carries it back over handing it to John. "In case you are asked about your current scent."

John couldn't help his eyes lighting up. "Our oil?"  
"Well the essentials…in a bath you will only need a few drops. It is not to be placed directly on skin, a human's skin it can make them sick or cause a rash. Ours it is less likely but possible. For that you need to get a hold of a small bottle of an unscented oil. Mix only a few drops at a time until you get the strength you wish. No more than 5 parts of the base to 1 of the essentials."

"Thank you so much Marcus…I had missed not having it." John placed his jacket on slipping the bottle into the pocket. He then quickly kissed the larger man before Randy & he headed out to the car taking off.  
"Great now I have two of you to deal with." Randy commented.  
"What?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Randy?"  
Randy rolled his eyes quickly but kept his eyes on the road. "Just something about how that oil reacts to you & Taker's bodies…I don't know if it is a vampire thing or not…it is almost…damn what is a good word."  
"Intoxicating to smell…entrancing…Arousing?" John rattled off almost from experience. Slightly joking quality to his voice.

"Yes to all the above. If I didn't need to get you back to that place I would take you up on the offer of pulling off somewhere & letting you have your wicked way with me. You both are going to drive me nuts…but I will be going more nuts being apart from you both."  
"When you return?"  
"Wednesday the 11th."  
"Back here or where?"  
"Here…Taker I know is staying as long as he can."  
"Well my creator is not due back till that Sat…even if it is late Wednesday we can still have Thursday and or Friday during the day."

"I would love that…I would love for it to be and unless you are still worried it would be too much. You do know we will be going nuts the almost month & a half till we get to see you again."  
"I will be as well…I so needed today…thank you again."  
"You're welcome." Randy told him as he reached over resting a hand on John's leg.

John just offered a light smile placing his hand on Randy's. Their fingers locked John brining the joint hands to his lips kissing the back of Randy's then let go. A sigh passed his lips as they pulled up to the apartment building. "Guess this is bye for now." John started to pull his hood up.  
"John wait." John turned his head looking at him. "Let me come up with you…only for a few minutes."  
"We both know it wouldn't be, sorry Randy." John finished raising the hood as he stepped from the car heading inside. He knew it hurt Randy watching him walk way. It hurt him to do it.

He pulled the key from his pocket letting himself pass the security door & then the apartment itself. He took the bottle from the pocket before hanging the jacket up. Moving to the bed room he placed only a couple drops on the pillow he would use hoping it would stir sweet memories of his recent encounter & just as with that sleep or at least some form of rest would claim him.

* * *

John was sitting on the couch his head tilted back relaxing. He could hear the door opening & knew it should only be Justin.

"Evening Justin."  
"Evening John…how are you today?"  
"Better…sorry if I scared you before."  
"It's ok…I'm used to it."  
John opened his eyes looking at the younger man seeing he was carrying a bag with him. "Wade shows two sides to you as well?"  
"Yes…" He walks over looking at John. "I just need to know how to read which is which…also trust you will keep your word to Wade."

John stands up looking down towards him offering one of his sweet smiles. He then quirked a brow taking in Justin's outfit. It was black leather pants, & a red mesh short sleeve top. "I never want to break that word."  
"Good…um…I want to take you somewhere, but you can't tell Wade about it?"  
"OK? I don't know if I can…being my creator it is hard for me to lie to him or disobey."  
"Well not lie…just don't tell him unless he asks & if he does try not to."  
"I'll try."  
"Good…um I bought you something to wear tonight…if you don't mind." He told John a little nervous as he handed John the bag.

John took the bag looking in it. "I'll be back." John walked into the bedroom. He pulled out black jeans, a deep purple dress shirt, black sneakers & a black light weight duster with draping cowl hood. Some what out of John's normal style. The color choice did fondly remind him of Marcus, he is sure Wade would have hated it had he seen him. But what exactly was his style right now? He would humor Justin & see what the young man had planned for them. Looking in the bag once more to make sure nothing was forgotten he saw a small box pulling it out. Inside was a silver chain on the end of it was a small silver etched tube. John studied it over before leaving the room.

Justin looked him over when John walked back out. "I'm glad everything seems to fit well."  
"What is this for?" John asked holding up the necklace.  
"Consider it your pass for where we are going. Do you need help putting it on?"  
"Think I can manage." He turned moving into the bathroom. He unclasped the chain sliding it on around his neck. So it rested between his jacket & the shirt. His fingers brushed it & decides to unbutton the top couple buttons of the shirt till the small pendent rest of his skin.

He walks back out. "This ok?"  
"It's perfect." Justin almost whispers taking in the sight before him. John looked dressy yet causal, even new he still held an unseen air of command. "Shall we be off?" John nodded lifting the hood up the edge of it stiff enough to mask his face in a floating shadow. Justin escorted John out of the apartment & down to his car. They both got in & then headed off.

"So any heads up? You know I am going on blind faith here." John told him after a few minutes.  
"It is a club…a special club…but I think Wade would be mad at me if I ever told him I went to them. You know how people's interest has grown the last few years in vampires & the alleged culture?"  
"Some yeah…the rise of books that lead to movies & TV shows. Not that I really watched or read them."

"Well there are clubs in most major towns that people just feel are Goth or alternate life style clubs. Just like the one TV show…the names can be sort of corny or a bad pun. Actually the one we are going to tonight is almost a chain of sorts. Named after & inspired by the show, the club name is Fangtasia."  
"Come on…"  
"I'm honest. I have no reason to lie to you. The pendent you have is almost a silent tag that you are at least an alleged vampire. Of course there are many fakes that float around the clubs, just wanting the feel of the power that role plays. Once in a while a real one such as yourself will cross the threshold. If they don't have a pendent showing then they are just regular patrons of the clubs. They may like the atmosphere, or even the culture to a point. They have not picked a set role though, or they are unaware of what they walked in on."

They pulled into the lot & parked. "Of course I have no right to stop you from targeting someone without a necklace on. It is just advisable to stick to those that know what they are getting into. Also a better chance of them staying clean." John tries not to shutter still remembering his own scare a few years back. Justin reached under the collar of his shirt pulling out a small ruby colored tear drop edged in silver. He fingered the gem watching it reflect off the street lights. "This is what you will be looking for…the drop is the mark of a willing donor."  
"Or the role of one anyways?"  
"Well right…who knows how many actually has had the real pleasure I have." Justin gets out & John follows him to the front of the club. Being mid-week the outside was pretty dead. A large man maybe about the size of Kane stood outside in a black leather vest & black jeans wearing bikers boots with thick steel chains on them.

The man smiled faintly as Justin approached. "Evening Angel." The man looked at John his eyes black, if John had his guess they were contacts. He then looked back at Justin. "So this you special guest?"  
"Yes Damien. How is it tonight?"  
"Quite I don't know how well his search will be. Just remind him…"  
"I'll show him after we go in."

Damien nodded opening the large door for the two of them. They passed a second door into the club itself. The music loud but was not brightly lit, not overly dark either. The motif was primarily black & red. There was lounge areas, a bar, a couple of dance cages as well as small pole platforms.

"Follow me please." Justin instructed John. John nodded following him towards the back of the room where a black leather padded door was. Justin pushed it open walking into a back section of the club. The room was dimly lit. Inside the space ten more doors could be seen. Each was a dark wood & by the handle was marked if they room was open or not.

"No simulated or actually feeding on the main floor. They must follow you to one of these rooms. Of course if they are marked occupied leave them alone. If you open one & you see someone…well it is your call to leave them alone or ask to join."  
John walked over opening one of them. The room was a nice intimate size, it had a couch, a chair as well as a pole situated for personal dances.

"I should be able to follow that."  
"Good…I would hate to lose my standing."  
"I'll be good…well as good as is expected." John moved past Justin to the main floor where more people were filing in from when they first arrived. The manner of dress varied wildly among the clients. John just mingled about unsure how much of a feeding he really wished. He had fed from the pig's blood, then also Taker…but in kind Taker fed from him as well. In time John made his way that he was by a wall scanning over the patrons, he spotted a woman in a skin-tight silver dress with a plunging neck line, the dress hugged her curves ending slightly above her knees, her firm tone legs ending in a pair of silver open toed high heels.

His eyes scanned back up her body the faintest of unseen smiles as his face was still masked by his hood seeing the shimmering red jewel around her neck. She was playing with it in her fingers, she seemed almost nervous. A pale pink lipstick caused a shimmer to her slightly plumped lips. The only other make up she wore was a light smoky eye showing off her chocolate orbs. Blonde curls framed her face as she seemed to be looking around.

He walked over towards her. "Hello."  
She jumped looking at him not even spotting him before he spoke to her. "Um…hello?"  
"Are you waiting for someone in particular?"  
"Um…not really…" Her eyes followed his hand as it moved to brush her hand playing with her pendent.  
"But you are looking for someone aren't you?"  
"Yes…" her voice soft to try to mask the nerves.  
"First timer?"  
Eyes lowered biting her bottom lip as John pulled his hand away. "Yes…Let me guess a waste of your time?"  
"Quite the contrary. Everyone needs to start somewhere don't they?"

She lifted her eyes back up trying to make out his face. "I guess…do I get to see you?"  
"We will see…" He extends his hand. "Ready for you first true experience."  
Her body trembled slightly the way those words rolled from his lips. What exactly did he mean by true experience? She nodded taking his hand. She could not help but notice the coolness of it.

He led her through the room to the back section Justin showed him before. He looked over the rooms finding one not marked yet. Pulling the door open he allowed the woman to enter first. Manners tells him he should ask a name, but this was not a matter of manners, just one of want & need. Besides who said he would get a real one, he already knew Justin used a false name. Once he entered he locked the door.

He saw her look around taking in the surroundings. Her back turned towards him, he stepped behind her wrapping his strong arms around her. She gave a shaky breath when he pulled his against his chest. "Do you wish some sort of warm up my sweet…" He lightly kissed her neck. "Or shall I just enjoy you as you are." One arm wrapped around her midsection the other above the swell of her breasts.

The thoughts in her head were already making her heart race. John lightly sucked her neck while his one hand moved inside her dress cupping her breast. She gave a shaky breath working to push herself closer to John. John slowly let go. "Move to the couch my sweet…" She walked over sitting. He walked over looking up her legs seeing how the dress had hiked itself up some as her legs were faintly parted.

The smile on John's face darkened some seeing how easily she folded to his wishes. He lowered the hood & removed the jacket placing it on the chair. "Mmm you are a beefcake aren't you?" She cooed at him.  
John ran his tongue slowly over his lips. "Just relax my sweet…let me handle everything." She just nodded as she watched him moved over towards her. He lowered to his knees in front of her pulling her legs apart to show off the flimsy black thong she was wearing. His hands ran from her knees to her thighs. Her body quivered at his touch. Planning ahead John moved his hands so he could remove the dress shirt depositing it with his jacket. He placed his hands back on her thighs before bringing his mouth over the thin fabric. She moaned as he teases her through it already growing wet.

Taking the fingers of one hand he took a hold of the fabric moving it out of his way. The woman's hands moved to her own breasts fondling them as she felt his tongue tease & taste her folds. A low growl from John as his nick name was not far off she was sweet tasting, her wetness giving him a nice taste & strong aroma as he tongue delve into her body. Her head tilted back as she gave breathy moans. She had to fight not hooking her legs tight around his head as she was pinching her breast. John was feeling himself growing heated. He knew it was partly her own sexual heat he was feeling already effecting him. He used his fingers to slide in & out of her swollen folds as he trialed his lips to her delicate inner thigh. He bit into the flesh getting a wailing moan from the woman as she came coating his fingers as he drank from the bite he created. He continued to pump his fingers, his thumb teasing her clit shooting off a second orgasm as he continued to feast from her blood.

He slowed down both actions pulled his fingers from her soaked core as he licked over the bite. Her body quivered from the slightest touch. He ran his tongue over her flesh sucking in some of her juices even though he knew it would be even more torture for himself. Standing something told him to explore the room more. On the same wall as the door was a cabinet. Inside was towels & a hamper on the bottom. He grabbed a towel wiping his hands & face before drying her as well.

He leaned over her locking her with his gaze. "You are welcome to remember all of this night…except my face…you try to remember that…I will just be a hazy blur." He then stood back up placing his clothing back on. "I suggest you try to get yourself pulled back together before you get an unexpected visit." John headed out of the room & searched for the men's room.

Once inside he went into a stall to handle his headed state. He knew if this was to continue he would either need to start carrying condoms…or get Marcus to resolve him of their agreement. He worked to keep his voice down as he used toilet paper to catch his release. Cleaning up he returned to the main floor he now had his shirt done up with the necklace tucked out of sight.

He found Justin up on one of the little dance stages entertaining the people gathered around. Male & female alike. _~Ready when you are.~_ John told him. The younger man did a slow turn around the pole looking over the faces for John or his coat.  
Seeing him he stepped off the stage moving towards him. His hand brushed the buttons of the dress shirt. "I'm ready as long as I get to entertain you back at the apartment."  
_~If you are willing to follow my rules.~_  
"Tell me them in the car." Justin headed for the front doors of the club John following behind him. Once in the car John told him they could have fun back at the apartment under two conditions…one he was not biting Justin that night, just feeding & not feeding from him that long ago he would not risk it. Justin was fine with that as long as John would at least tease him with his fangs. The second rule was that if Justin was planning on John fucking him, they would need to stop for protection.

Justin asked why & John would only tell him that was the rule…take it or leave it. Justin detoured to a drug store going inside to buy the requested items before returning to the car. Once back up in the apartment it did not take long till John had Justin screaming from pleasure as he used to young man to release all of that sexual tension that still coursed through his body from the club. As sweat cling to his body Justin clung onto what ever part of John's body he could get a hold of as the larger man pounded him deep into his core. His hips pounded the smaller man as his fangs wonderfully teased Justin's neck & shoulder even lightly dragging them over his pectorals to suck on the young man's nipples.

Justin howled from delight as he finally came. He moaned feeling John not ready to stop yet. Justin's body so on edge John continued as the younger man was trembling growing warm again. It was at least another half hour before Justin held for dear life coating their bodies a second time John finally finishing as well.

Justin was truly seeing stars, his body as limp as a wet noodle. He heart pounding feeling like it would rip from his chest. John pulled from his body. He carefully tied off the condom. "We can clean in the morning." he told Justin who just weakly nodded. John got up to cut the light, but then promptly returned to the bed to allow the sexual drain lull him into a restful state.


	46. Chapter 46

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Nov 6, 2009

John woke up early that morning looking over at Justin. He could almost tell the younger man was hesitant to cross an invisible line. He moved closer draping an arm over his waist. Justin seemed to relax moving closer to the touch. "You ok?" John asked softly in his ear.  
"Sore, but that will pass…"  
"Sorry."  
Justin turned looking up at John's face his eyes swirling with confusion. Wade had never shown concern or regret for how he treats him.

"Don't be sorry John…it felt good…" His hand trailed down John's body till he gave a faint gasp when Justin's brushed over his member. "You feel good."  
"Justin th-that's not needed…"  
"I know…please let me…"  
"I just don't want to hurt you more."  
"I want a taste not a ride."  
"Um…ok…"John tried to steady his breathing as Justin stroked his length. Justin delve under the blanket swiftly moving his mouth over John's member sucking on his to grow even more for his skilled lips. John moaned the young man was so talented. He couldn't help but picture his dark-haired boy in Justin's place, that is was Randy's head causing the blanket to move up & down.

Exactly at what point would John's actions be considered cheating on his loves? He knows what he told them & neither objected _'No matter what I do with my body…my heart will always be with you two.'_ Neither part of his heart offered objections. Then again that was said in regard to Wade…could that cover all encounters? They were just physical, not out of love.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Justin had stopped popping his head back from the covers. John did not even realize he was no longer reacting to Justin's actions. John blinked looking down at him.  
"I am sorry Justin…I…I don't think it will happen today." John pulled away standing up from the bed.  
"Did you not enjoy?" Justin was now kneeling on the bed facing John who's back was towards him.

"I was…but my mind was elsewhere. One part tells me there is nothing wrong with these actions…but another part does. I feel I am betraying someone's trust."  
"Who Wade's? He told me to tend to you how ever you needed me to in his absence."  
"Not Wade. I had a lover before my accident. I hope I don't hurt you by saying I can't love you…I may care for you…maybe even a good friend in time since you trust me with your secret last night. So by being sexual with you, even more so when it is not to strengthen your blood…it just feels wrong."

"This lover…do they know yet what happened to you?"  
John debated how to answer that question. "Yes…they know…"  
"Where are they now?"  
"Around…they know I am supposed to be missing still."  
"So they know what you are now & they still wish you?"  
"Yes…as I do them…I know Wade want's my heart but he won't get it. I am with him out of duty. Yes sex feels good…but there is no connection of souls. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." John could hear Justin move from the bed. "Can I tell you something & hope it makes you think no less of me?" John turned his head seeing Justin head for the dresser pulling out jeans & a tee-shirt.  
"What?"  
"I wish Wade loved me the way he seems to want to love you. I know he doesn't, I doubt he ever will. I know the feeling is one-sided, that is why I didn't feel cheap or offended being with you as well. You & Wade both fill a need I have. I am just so drawn to your kind, I don't know exactly why. May I ask if you have this…for lack of a word guilt, why last night?"

John looked down a moment in thought then look back at Justin. "When Wade drinks your blood & it is while you two are together you ever notice he seems to grow more heated?"  
"Never really thought of it…when I get bit it sends my mind to another place, why?"  
"Not only does strong emotions cause the energy in blood to grow. At least some vampires actually feel the emotion in the blood…so blood drank in the heat of sexual tension can lead the vampire to grow more heated themselves. Has Wade ever pleasured you? I mean like you were trying to do this morning?"

Justin blushed shaking his head. John continued "Well that is partly why…the same effect can happen through sexual essences as well. Well let's just say I got a good dose of both last night from the donor I picked. I only temporarily handled the situation…" John lowered his head a faint sigh. "So I apologize for using you as an outlet for that built up energy."

"Hey it's ok…I did ask for it…remember I wanted to entertain you when we got back here. I wanted to be used by you, I would rather it had been you or Wade then a stranger who is a wannabe." Justin walked over to John placing a hand under his jaw, John lifted his eyes to look at Justin & Justin could clearly see John was sincere in his words. "I am glad you are concerned about me John…but I wanted you to…I loved every moment of it. I rather know I am having the real thing. Now if I can only enjoy that with you when you need to use me to feed from then I will be content with that from you. I don't want you to feel you are betraying your lover over me. Is that why…um your one rule?"

John nodded. "We made that rule back when we first got together. Wade was the first to ever make me break it."  
"Oh…did he know?"  
John turned his head looking away. "He wouldn't have cared."  
"How do you know? He cares for you."  
"Not at first…" John shakes his head a low growl from him caused Justin to take a step back. "Forget it."

"What is it John?"  
John turned from Justin. "Forget it…just go take your shower…" His tone held a hint of a dark air to it.  
"John he cares for you."  
John's shoulders shake as he laughs. "Maybe now…"  
"What does that mean?" John stills his laughter shaking his head. Justin places a hand on John's shoulder. "Talk to me."

A scowled crossed John's face as he turned taking a hold of Justin's wrist. "You want to know why your dear Wade could care less! Why he wouldn't give a damn about my feelings?! Because the first time was by force!" He snapped out at Justin his teeth faintly bared in anger.  
The moment the words left his mouth John almost regretted it the anger drained from his face as he released Justin moving away from him.

"Just go…take your shower…I don't want to see you before Monday after training." He pulled a robe off the closet door wrapping it around him moving to the living room before Justin had a chance to reply. The younger man's mouth faintly gaped open the words 'by force' ringing in his ears. He had to be mistaken didn't he? Yeah Wade had feed from people by tricking them…then making them forget so no real harm was done. Hell he was almost set for the same thing until he plead & nearly begs Wade not to clear his memories. He promised not to tell anyone what Wade truly was.

Justin turned moving to the bathroom to shower as instructed as he was still coated in the sexual filth of his & John's activities the night before. Scrubbing himself clean under the spray. He tried to think when this all could have taken place. Was it before or after the reports of John's injury forcing him from the road? Where was it? Maybe the first time was the night Wade changed him? Maybe John didn't wish to be what he was? Not that Justin could think of why someone wouldn't…well the need for blood he guess could be a downside to him. If given the choice would he say yes or no himself? He wasn't even sure…it thrilled him, but he enjoyed feeling the bite too much to think about being the one doing the biting instead.

No he personally was very happy being at the mercy of Wade & now John. Would that change once Wade returned though? He was offered to John because he was weak…by Justin's guess he had to be new. Well Wade sort of mentioned that. He stepped from the shower drying off before he moved to the bedroom changing into the clothing he laid out. Moving into the living room he saw a sight he was not sure if he was ready for or not. John's bulky frame still in the robe almost curled on the couch. He was sitting his back against one of the arms his knees pulled near his chest arms locked around them & his head down.

Even if he was wrong John believed what he said. Was Justin to believe him or not, could he help John see the truth. He walked over sitting on the other end of the couch looking at this large balled form. "John?…please John talk to me."  
"You'll be late." John mumbled.  
"I already am…so what? Tell me what happened?"  
John barely lifted his head so his voice was not as muffled, well by his body anyways. His voice sounded choked up. "Why, you want me to ruin your lovely image of him?"

Justin moved so he was now kneeling near John he could now see where tears ran the older man's face. Had John been crying the whole time he was showering. "I know Wade is not prince charming John…please tell me what he did. I am not going to leave you alone to dig yourself into a pit…more so for three days like you asked. You want me not to return till Monday night, then explain your comment to me…what happened between you & Wade?"

John loosened his body a little looking at him. "You sure you want to hear it?" John swallowed hard trying to push down some of the waves of sadness that wished to wash over him. He thought he was over the pain…he accepted Wade's apology or did he? Wade was not fully acting on his own wishes…but he still had a choice didn't he…he could of done something else to try to break him & Taker up then what he did.

"I may not want to…but I feel I need to." Justin moved to sit back on the couch.  
John heaved a sigh before he started. "It was the night we went to the bar after your show. Remember he helped me back to my hotel?" Justin slowly nodded. He used whatever mind trick he had to get into my room with me…he had me believing my boyfriend was there waiting for me. I had some insecurities come up around that time…he played into them had the illusion of my boyfriend tell me every dirty thing that was in my head. He charmed me to follow his commands moving to the bed & stripping for him. During it he tied my hands behind me back. I tried to fight him off…no mater which it really was I knew it was wrong, but he pushed me back down on the bed every time I tried to get up. My hands were tied, he gagged me…" John breath started to grow shaky tears wanting to flood his eyes again. "HE…" John swallowed deeply taking a deep breath. "He grabbed my legs, climbing up & just focused himself into me. Even if masked behind the face of my boyfriend I can now almost see Wade's own dark face peering though. Cold, merciless, dark, vile…he watched as my face twisted in pain over & over again pain from his merciless ripping of my body, my own weight pushed over & over again on my arms & shoulder as he pushed down each time. My cries unheard drowned out by him stuffing my own shirt in my mouth. Once he was done he claimed I had only one good use left & he bit me on my thigh…drank from me…the bite felt almost as painful as the assault had. It had actually amplified that pain, I had passed out."

John shuttered a shaky breath. A faint lick of his lips feeling them dry. "He left me like that. He left me naked, tied, gagged & passed out. I was told I was found the next morning by the housekeeper. I came to in the hospital & freaked out thinking I was still in the hotel room with him." John slowly stood up to pace. "So yeah he claims he is sorry, he claims he may care…" He paused a moment before he spoke in angry. "Where the fuck was that care that night. HE WOULDN'T HAVE CARED IF I HAD DIED LIKE THAT!" John pounded a first down on the wall divider. A low growl to his tone. "HE CAUSED ME TO BECOME PARALYZED!"

"Hold on what? Paralyzed? Your removal from the road…was that bad?"  
"Yeah…I know you watch the shows…" John tried to calm himself down.  
"Yeah you left right after Orton kicked you."  
"That was the final piece…but I now see it all started with Wade's assault on me…the way my arms & neck were twisted & jostled. It must of chipped something loose. I started to feel tingling down my one arm about 2 weeks after the attack. The first week I was placed on vacation to try to rest my body from the attack. I had bruises on both arms & across my cheeks. The second week I got back into training…that was the start. OK part of it may have been my fault for not getting it checked. But he still started it…"

"My god John…I'm sorry…"  
"Not your fault."  
"Please promise me you won't do anything dumb."  
"I promise I will be here when you return Monday night…about 6?"  
"Yeah bout six…do you want to watch the show?"  
"Might as well…need to get caught up."  
"OK see you then." Justin stood up moving to grab his club wear before heading for the door. Once he was gone John moved to clean the bedroom before taking his own long bath.

Justin got in the car & took off, while he hated the picture John painted, sadly deep in his heart Justin knew the man he loved very well could have been capable of such an act. He remembered Wade being the main one who kept refilling John's mug at the bar. Was Wade already planning even then to get John too drunk to fight him? The thought made him feel a bit cold. He arrived at the arena for the afternoon training session.

** (OK For if/when I do other 'club' scenes how from WWE might you picture showing up at them? Also would they be more Wannabe Vamp or donor? Just looking for suggestions & points of view once John is traveling again. It doesn't need to be just guys, Divas count too.)**


	47. Chapter 47

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Taker returned to the motel after dropping Randy off at the airport. Parking he headed up to the room sliding his key into the lock. He knew rest of the day would feel empty, he just had to remind himself he had tomorrow to look forward to with John. Just the two of them like things used to be. Well OK maybe not exactly like they used to be.

Now John was his equal…even more so now he was of vampire blood as well. He knew by some of their kind Taker would still be higher & stronger. He didn't want to view John that way. Even when he was human John was his equal & would continue to be so.

Opening the door he stopped taking in the candles that softly lit the room. He knew this was not how he had left it. "Hello?"  
"Hello Marcus." Taker stepped into the room looking off to the side seeing where John was leaning on the counter dressed in a black satin robe. Taker couldn't help licking his lips as he took in the sight of the younger man almost wondering if he was seeing things.

"There be plenty of time for fun later." John sighed as he walked over sitting on the couch. Taker walked over joining him.  
"You want to talk about something first?"  
"Yes…I am sure we both know the rules have changed."  
"Yes…but how exactly?"  
John turned to look at Taker more. "I don't have the control you do when it comes to blocking the emotions in blood…I know what I said yesterday…but I was wondering if your view on it only applies to my creator or others as well."

"You want to know how I would feel if you had sex with your…feeds?"  
"Partly yes."  
"What you mean partly?"  
"I almost slept with someone who was not connected to a feed…screw it…actually I did…but that was because I was charged from the feed. I did manage to use a rubber…I feel I disappointed you."

Taker closed his eyes thinking. "I guess to a point I would be lying if I told you I was not disappointed. I had lived such a dark life before you, I drew added energy from my victim's pain & fear. I would terrorize them to strengthen their blood. It was not until you that I realized pleasure could be just as strong of an energy."

Taker opened his eye looking at John. "The sexual marking…I guess is an old human concept I still held onto even after all this time. Even as human it is not like you could impregnate a man…"  
"As a vampire…could I get a woman pregnant?"

Taker's brow creased in thought. "You would sleep with a woman? Just so you could feed from her?"  
"I was into women once Marcus. If it would make you feel better that would be all I would choose."  
Taker moved closer taking John's hand in his. "One is no better or worse than the other. To answer your question, based on all my research you should not be able to get a woman pregnant. Just be careful please, remember we still do not know if we can become infected or not by their illnesses. We also don't know if you have the same sixth sense I do when it comes to that."

John nodded lifting Taker's hand kissing it softly. "I will…if it will make you feel better…Every three months…once I am found I will get tested…every season I will get checked till we feel secure in it."  
"I would feel better about that for Randy's sake more than my own."  
"So…um…our rule…"  
"Consider it absolved." Taker gently pulled John onto his lap. The robe slipping open a touch he could see he was nude under it. Taker gave a low growl through his chest as he studied John over. "Just as long as I know where your heart continues to lie."

"Your's & Randy's…always…always Marcus." He reached up taking Taker's face in his hands before he leaned up capturing his lips. So much longing in that kiss that Taker returned every bit of it. He knew rules of human's did not apply so easily to them. Yes it may hurt at times knowing John's body was no longer his & Randy's personal shrine…even Wade was tolerable as he did give John his life back. Others thought hurt a little…he would be OK in time as he knew Randy would be as well as long as his heart still belonged to them. Taker hooked his hands under John lifting the younger man up carrying him to the large bed .

Taker climbed up placing John's back on it. He moved one hand untying the robe letting it fall away to expose the smooth nearly perfect flesh of his Love. Only then did the kiss break. Taker slide back off the bed stripping off his clothing as his almost glowing eyes silently devoured John's body. He then climbed back up till his body hovered just over John's.

"You are like my dark fallen angel…so dark, yet still so full of light…" He leaned down brushing John's lips so lightly. "That is why I could not ask you to treat your feeds as I have. You want to show them joy even if it would only seem a dream when they wake…I would be wrong to ask you to make those dreams nightmares."

"Shhh Thank you Marcus for understanding…but for now they do not matter…for now it is just us…" John parted his legs a faint glow behind his rich ocean blues. "Just us…please…I want to feel us as one."  
"Gladly my love…just as?"  
"Just as." Taker leaned down to kiss John as he hooked John's legs on his shoulders. He deepened the kiss his tongue exploring his rich mouth. He lined his already hardened member with John's ass. Using his hands he parted the cheek pushing forward. John closed this eyes groaning from the dry friction. Taker shook a little himself as how tight it felt as no prep was used…not even spit.

He had to still himself only part way in. He moved one hand from John's butt to lightly rub his abs "Just breath Love….breath for me." John tried to relax, even if he could heal faster did not mean the beginning of the act did not still hurt. Taker continued to push in again till he was fully joined with his Love. "You feel so good around me Love…" Take spoke in a mixture of a growl & a moan. He could feel how John's body had changed from yesterday, it was warmer with more color to his flesh.

His hands felt over John's body, how each muscle was defined & rippled under his touch. John moaned arching his back off the bed. "Pl-please move…" Taker smirked at how his love still begged & pleaded to feel him. He started slow wishing to milk every moment they had. He didn't even bother to ask, he did not want an answer that would pain him.

John moaned his body more sensitive he could feel as every inch of Taker slid in & out of his craving body. "Yes Marcus…yes…mmmm" John moans were so sweet to Taker's ears. He made him hotter for the younger man panting under his weight. The slow & sweet was slowly being replaced by the hotter heavier pounding that both men knew they could take. Taker kissed John's lips before moving to nuzzle his lips against his pulse point, feeling the warmed blood flowing currently through his loves body nourishing it.

John leaned his head in silent invitation. Taker slowly allowed his fangs to pierce the flesh. A low moan passed John's body at the feeling. Taker as before did not draw from the bite & allowed it to flow under its own power. It was still a decent flow from how hard John's heart was pounding at the moment. The blood tasted so warm & sweet Taker moaned against the bite feeling John tightening even more around him. He could not hold off much longer himself as they both reached their peak right along with the other.

Taker slowed his thrust but stopped still joined with John. His tongue gliding over the bite to begin the healing process. He grabbed a hold of John & slowly turned till the younger man rested on top of him. "You ok Love?"  
"Yeah…" John panted. "Not complaining…curious…how often can we share blood for it to strengthen the bond."

"I don't know a set amount…a day should be long enough to count as another."  
"So later…"  
"Yes even if not I was already planning on offering Love…I love the feel of us joining on all levels." Taker spoke softly but his body still rumbled with his voice. He took one hand lightly rubbing John's back still cloaked in the robe that now slightly draped over them both. "Do you wish it now my Love?"

"No…if I move we may become unjoined…I like the feeling of you in me…part of me."  
"OK Love…when you ready…before rest…"  
"Three days…I am yours till Monday night…then I need to return…I will be due to feed by then."  
"How did you manage that?"  
"I told Justin that I had a lover that knew what I had become & he was around…since I did not wish to sleep with someone when it was not to feed he would not be needed till Monday night. He agreed & left. After he left I made my way here."

John gave a faint moan as he shifted a little also feeling Taker shift within him. John drew a shaky breath. "Feels good…"  
"You know we fall asleep we might wake up a certain way."  
"I don't care…the thought of you waking me by drilling me…or me waking you with a ride. MMMM" John almost purred hooking his arms under Taker's arms, resting his head on the larger mans chest falling asleep.

* * *

It was a few hours later when John started to softly moan in his sleep. If asked he was not even fully sure who he was dreaming of. It was more the feeling than anything. His eyes opened a shiver through his body feeling Taker under him & in him. He moved his arms from Taker's & slowly sat up, a soft moan feeling himself getting filled more. He lightly clenched his ass muscles just faintly bouncing. He shuttered a moan feeling Taker's cock twitching inside his body growing harder.

A low growl from Taker & John looked down seeing his eyes still closed. John groaned moving his hands to lightly drag his nails over the larger man's chest. "MMM Come on Marcus…wake up…" John's voice a lusty purr as he couldn't help himself but slide a little more off Taker's firmed member & then back down. "Mmmm soooo full…god…" John's head tilted back as he began riding more. His ears grabbing the slightest of sounds coming from Taker.

He yelped in surprise when Taker suddenly moved grabbing a hold of him flipping them. Swiftly & skillfully drilling deeply into John's body. Taker took a hold of John's hands pinning them above him on the bed. He deeply growled as he loomed over John as he continued to pound the younger man. They were locked within each other's gaze. "Someone is a bad boy."

"Mmmm I di-did warn you…mmmm fuck yeah…" John's back arched as Taker's head brushed the sweet spot repeatedly. John started panting more nearly cutting his ability to speak. _~I'm your bad boy though…As long as you will have me I'm your bad boy.~_  
"Till the end of time Love…the hand fate dealt us both…be lucky if even death can part us." Taker wrapped his hand around John's weeping member stroking him until John came undone coating his skin with his essence. Taker threw his head back as he continued a few minutes more till he came as well. He slowed down his chest heaving as he hovered over John. Taking no chance this time he pulled out of John as he feathered John's lips with soft kisses as they were both fighting for breath basking in their sexual high.

Taker slowly got up & began to fill the large tub for them both. "Glad I know the sound proofing is good in this room…I would hate to think what the neighbors would think if they heard your wails."  
"You ca-calling me loud?" John partly jokes then shivers lowering his head. "I'm sorry….I-I sho-should know better by now. For-forgive me?" John's voice trembling as he spoke.

Taker looked over seeing how John was almost closing in on himself. He moved from the tub knowing he had some time before it would even nearly be filled. Taker moved back to the bed climbing next to John pulling him closer to him, he felt the younger man tense up. The whole time they were together Taker's fears never entered his mind. They weren't there yesterday either when he told John he wanted to hear him. He knew that is what was bothering his Love now. John was feeling he let Taker down by being loud…he was always told to try to keep it down except when they were in one of those 'homes'.

"Love it is ok…Relax…I am not mad at you."  
"You're not?"  
"No…I'm not." Taker reached p brushing John's face his head moved a little to look at Taker. The older man sadly saw the fear behind them. "It is time to push away my fear of being discovered that I am in love with a man…" a faint scoff. "Actually two men…" He still stroked John's face. "I am not going to flaunt it…but I won't hide anymore either…people hear us…people whisper about us…let them." He leaned over kissing John lightly. "You made me realize today Love I have been holding onto old human beliefs & fears for far too long. You OK with no longer needing to hide?"

John slowly nodded moving to hug Taker. "What about those that will hate us? In & out of the business."  
"We will deal with them as they come for us."  
"OK…"  
"Now how about a bath before we flood the room?" John nodded & Taker moved away from him to shut the water off & John walked up behind him he wrapped his arms around Taker resting them over his heart, his head resting on Taker's back. "I love you Marcus."  
"As I love you John." He turned slowly in John's hold till he could capture his lips. Then taking John's hands leading him into the warm bath water.

Despite the size of the tub they still ended up sitting with Taker's back against a side & John settled between his legs. Taker started up the heated jets that would help keep the water a nice temperature a long time. He then wrapped his large arms around the smaller man.

Taker worked to wash John off from the days activities. Once done he turned John's head enough hot kiss him softly. He then placed both arms around John again. Taker rested his head on John's shoulder. "I want you to take my wrist & feed from it John…teach you other places you may bite. I know you seen me do it before."

"OK Marcus…" He turned his head kissing Taker's cheek before he brushed his hand over Taker's large one before moving it from his chest. He turned the hand palm up allowing him to examine the inner wrist. He brought it to his lips just kissing it to begin with as he did he could feel how Taker was reacting to different spots. Low groans from the larger man as the lips brushed different spots.

Feeling he found what he was searching for John allowed himself to bite into the skin. Taker let out a brief hiss, but the pain was soon replaced with a sense of calming. "Very good Love…" Taker softly praised John taking his other hand brushing the back of John's head. "Good…drink…allow me to become part of you as you did me." Taker tilted his head back as a sigh of contentment passed his lips. "Very good indeed Love." His body gave a soft shiver as John stopped his tongue grazing over the bite. He then turned in the water till he faced Taker. He braced his arms on either side of the larger man before leaning down over him to kiss him softly.

it was not sexual, just love…was not heated, just sweet & soft. He then turned back around nuzzling against the larger man's body. Taker lifted his head up after the kiss looking down at John. "I was planning a surprise for you tomorrow…well was hoping to anyways…I didn't know about the location. That was till you surprised me today." He pulled John tight against him in a hug. "Since we are here instead I am even more sure of it."

"What is it?"  
"I want you to lay claim to me…it has been a while."  
"Oh Marcus…if you are sure…of course."  
"Yes I am sure…we are equals in all ways Love. For rest of the night just relax though."  
John nodded as he remained safely in Marcus' arms as long as either could stand.

**(OK yes John seems to be becoming a bit of a sexual fiend. His libido almost on over drive.)**


	48. Chapter 48

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Saturday morning John was resting with his head on Taker's chest. "May I offer some advice?" Taker asked rubbing John's side.  
"Of course."  
"It deals with the sexual synergy issue."  
"OK…"  
"With practice you should be able to control your own body when you are feeling it. It is not your own feelings, but those of your target. Just like we can control the blood flow in our bodies to allow us to be hard even when not aroused we can do the reverse. Focus to draw the blood flow to other areas instead of there. You will still feel it without the outward signs."

"I think I understand, but I am not sure."  
"Like when I feed from one of the brothers while they are…playing. I feel their pleasure if I don't block it out…it may still me as I experience it, but it does not cause my own physical climax."  
"But as with anything else it is practice?"  
"Yes…I know…I am just letting you know it can be done." Taker's hand strokes lower gliding over John's hip. "I know I told you before that after I was turned even my sexual encounters before you were a tool I used to cause pain…There was no pleasure…well rarely pleasure to those I was with…or myself. It may be sick but my pleasure came from the pain I caused not sexual gratification…also the pain I willingly felt myself through my victim's blood. I didn't know at first it could be blocked…even once I did I did not wish to…except to make sure I was someplace safe."

"So by causing them pain…you sort of caused yourself pain?"  
"Yes…loosing Sean I felt for a long time I deserved to feel the pain I unleashed on others. In time pain became my pleasure."  
John turned so he was on his stomach. Propped on his arms looking up at Taker's face. "I'm glad you don't still fill that way."  
"My too Love, At least not the same sort of pain." he gives a smirk as he reaches over & down swatting John's ass. "Some pain still has a place doesn't it."

John gives a faint yelp, then a growl as he quickly moved to straddle Taker's waist. He leans down capturing his lips, Taker fully welcomes & returns the feeling. His arms wrap around John sliding down his back till fully cupping his ass. John groans grinding his body against Taker's as he breaks the kiss. "How the hell you control this." He almost growls rubbing his erection between them.

Take give a groan of his own as he flips their bodies. "I said when the memories are not your own…" Taker gives a moan as he glides against John their members brushing each other. "God I could never stop how hot you get me my Love." Taker slid down the bed before he was level with John's groin. He quickly ran his tongue over it getting a deep moan from John. He then gripped his fingers around it stroking. "Don't worry Love I will keep my word…" He took his other hand pulling the cheeks slightly apart as John willingly pulled his knees back. Taker ran his tongue along the cleft of the younger man's buttocks. "But for now I need to taste then feel you as I'll screw you."

John moaned feverishly nodding his head as Taker stroked his arching member & used his tongue to slick & loosing his hole. John almost mewed as he wanted to grind deeper on Taker's invading tongue. "Oh god Marcus…fuck…mmmmm" His head pressed the pillows as Taker slicked a few fingers to use them to probe his younger lover even more. "So good….fuck…pl-please fuck me….take me…." He was grinding his hips against the bed the pleasure around his cock & pumping his ass.

Taker was more than willing to fill John's desires as he moved to knee before John lining himself up she slid himself into the slightly slicked channel. Both men moaned in unison, Taker still pumped John's shaft only stopping a few times to either allow him to cool down just a little or gather some of the clear essence from the tip on his finger. When he did John could just watch panting as Taker would bring the dewy moisture to his own lips licking it off.

When ever Taker did that his head would lean back as if savoring a delectable wine. A deep moan from his body from his own pleasure as well as the faint traces already in the weaker of the sexual essences. He had no desire to block it out…he wanted to feel ever ounce of his Love…he wanted to feel every tiny tremor that flowed through John's body as he was being taken.

Taker indeed was working hard to keep his own control. "My sweet love…" He spoke a wispy moan. "I want to fill you so full…your body won't contain it all."  
"So-sounds deli-delightful…" John replied a moaning tone the thought of it caused John's first climax. "Ooooo Fuckkkkk" He hissed out moving his hand to catch some of it. He felt Taker slowing down. "No…no…pl-please go on…" He brought his hand to his own lips licking a few traces of it before lifting his hand toward Taker.

Taker could not help but smirk at his young lovers enthusiasm. He took a hold of the offered hand around the wrist before he brought his own lips to it using his tongue to lap up every drop that clung to it. John moaned as Taker glided in & out of his body & the way the older man sucked on his fingers looked & felt every erotic. His shimmering green eyes peering into John's eyes as he did so. He then leaned forward running his tongue from John's upper chest were some had landed all the way up to his lips where Taker shared John's own taste with him as he grew more fevered with his thrust. John moaned into the kiss his hands gripping the older man's arms & back.

Taker's mind so sexually overwhelmed from his own pleasure plus feeling his Love's own bliss melding with it. He growled & groaned against John's lips as he struck deep into John's core coating his walls with his essence. Taker finally broke the kiss looking down as John's flushed face. Both their chest's heaving for breath. John gave a slow almost whine as he felt Taker pull from his body. His eyes just followed as the old man moved back down his body.

John couldn't help the shutter through his body at the look Taker gave him from between his legs. The older man taking in his work of the younger man's body. He hungrily licked his lips as he indeed saw traces of his own essence wanting to drip from the puckered flesh. Taker took a hold of John's legs & lifted his hips up slightly to allow him to bring his tongue in more tanking in the erotic taste & aroma of their sex. His swiped his tongue over the tender flesh causing John to moan softly. He then delve his tongue past the puckered ring his own moan tasting himself mixed with that of his love. John tried moving his hips despite being held. Taker lowered him back down before moving up next to him. He turned John's head kissing him deeply. John shuttered into the kiss as he began tasting Taker's sexual essence & soon was feeling the energy behind it. Taker took John's hand placing it around his own once again straining member & he took a hold of John's. They continued to share a heated passionate kiss their tongue massaging against each other as they stroked each other to a second climax.

They fall apart from each other gazing up at the ceiling. They each placed a hand over their own hearts. "Th-that can defiantly lead to a dangerous cycle." Taker panted out.  
"Bu-but sooooo much….fun…" John weakly chuckled as he panted to calm his breathing. He then reached over lightly hitting Taker in the chest. "That was dirty…on so many levels dirty…"  
Taker silently chuckles. "You arguing?"  
"Well no…but you knew what doing that would do to me."  
"Yep…"  
"As I said dirty."

John just sighed as he moved to cuddle against Taker's side. "So about later…" John softly spoke running his fingers along the curve of Taker's chest. "Any set idea?"  
"Nope…just play it be ear…I just know how good I make you feel…I really do want to feel that too once in a while."  
"I know & I do appreciate you allowing me to be the one to indulge that side of you." He loved to lightly kiss Taker on the chest. "Do you ever plan on telling Randy that you do explore the bottom side of thing at times?"

"Honestly Love I don't know. I know most of the time Randy is quite content being a bottom."  
"What you think being open with him he may feel…obligated to entertain that side of you?"  
"Not him exactly…Sean."  
"I sometimes forget about him…he stays in the background so much."  
"Because he doesn't want to impede on Randy's current life. There was one time I spoke to him though & he has already stated he would love just one time…one time for him to be in control & have us finish what we never had the chance to that night…" Taker gave a big sigh closing his eyes. "The night our home was invaded & he was ripped from me…" John felt Taker give a shutter at the cold memory. He wrapped his arm tighter around him.

"Does Randy know of this request?"  
"Not exactly."  
"What you mean not exactly?"  
"The way it was worded, even if he heard it…I don't think he knew exactly what it was Sean wanted from me."  
"Oh?"  
"He only said about us being together again & finishing what we could not that night…I told him I would think about it…unsure if I could do that."  
"That was months ago…have you ever really thought of it?"

Taker paused a moment. "I guess not. I know Randy is happy how things are…come on Love he was even hesitant of claiming you & that he has done before."  
"Well ask him?"  
"Why? Why disrupt things?"  
"Because it may be the closure both you & Sean both need."  
"Why you think that? I told you I placed that fear behind me. People find out I love you two so what?"

"Have you really though? I don't think so."  
Taker moved his hand to lift John's face towards him to study it. "Why do not think so? You think I would lie to you?" It was hard to tell if it was hurt or anger in his deep voice.

John moved to sit up next to Taker his back against the headboard. "I don't think you would lie to me…if anything you are lying to yourself." He looked as Taker tilted his head up to look at him. "When you talked about the pain you caused people…the reason why you did it. Also just now…the way you shivered at that memory. Hundreds of years have passed, many lifetimes & still it haunts you. I am not saying you should ever forget what sadly led you to become as you are…but shouldn't the pain of it be not so strong? Maybe you should think about Sean's wish & see if it brings about the closure you both may need so the wound does not stay so raw?"

Taker gave a faint chuckle, musing as John's insightfulness. He reached up pulling the younger man down on top of himself kissing him deeply. His green eyes shined looking at him. "OK Love…you do make a good point. I will ask Randy…I won't push him to do something he has no desire to do."  
"When?"  
"You that impatient? I was planning on calling him in a few hours…I'll ask over the phone so he has time to think without either of us breathing down his neck."  
"Ok…good…" John leaned back down capturing Taker's lips. If only Taker knew the sweet wickedness that was in his younger lover's mind.


	49. Chapter 49

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Taker sat in the over stuffed chair slumped down in it his legs stretched out in front of him with his head leading across the back of it. He still didn't have a stitch of clothing, since he nor John had to leave till Monday why bother with it. The way John had been more than likely it wouldn't be on long anyways.

John was laying on the bed as far as Taker knew. He reached over on the table next to him picking up the phone dialing Randy's number setting it on speaker & setting it down.  
_'Orton.' His gruff tone came over the line._  
"Don't bother looking at the ID do ya Randy?"  
_'Hey how you doing?' _He tried to sound more chipper.  
"We're good…where you at?"  
_'Just pulling up to the hotel.'_  
"Good I'll wait till you back in your room, I am guessing by tone you are not alone."  
_'No problem should I call you back?'_  
"Will it take that long?"  
_'No… OK you can hold then.'_

Taker could hear Randy speaking to Cody about the show they just wrapped up. He also heard the small fib that is was his brother checking on how the tour was. Then as Randy rode the elevator to his room.  
_'OK Back Taker.'_  
"Brother hmmm?"  
_'Well what else was I to tell him?'_  
"I guess what ever works Randy."  
_'So just calling to check up on me?'_  
"Sort of…I been thinking & I want to discus something with you."  
_'OK.' He tried not to sound worried._

Taker could faintly hear the bed move under Randy's weight. "How much you remember of when I spoke to Sean."  
_'I haven't overly thought about it…why?'_  
"He requested something of me…well us…"  
_'Yeah…to finish what you two started.'_  
"Yes…I have decided to honor it…only if you are OK with it…it is still your body after all."  
_'What is it…'_  
"The last night we were together…I had finally all…" Taker gave a faint gasp as a pleasurable tremor ran through his body, lifting his head up looking down towards John who was now sitting on the floor rubbing Taker's thigh.  
_'Taker?'_  
Taker took a deep breath to steady himself. "Sorry…John is being bad."  
_'Oh?'_

"Don't mind me." John chimed in slightly in the background. As he moved now kneeling in front of Taker, moving the prop the larger man's legs to bend at the knees.  
"Little hard to do that Love." Taker almost growled. His head tilting back again as John started to press kisses long Taker's firm thighs. "Love let me get this out first…pl-please."  
"Fine." John pulled back sitting on his haunches. His blue eyes sparkling as they watched Taker.  
_'What you doing Johnny?'_  
"Don't encourage him boy." Taker lightly growled.  
_'Yes sir…sorry.'_  
"Sorry to almost snap Randy…I was saying the night that happened was the first night Sean was the top…we never finished…if you are OK with it…"  
_'Are you really sure…you don't bottom…' _A slight quiver to Randy's voice.  
"Well…" Taker gives a faint cough. A faint groan feeling John's hands squeezing his thighs coxing them the part. "Damn it Love…"

Randy couldn't help missing John's playful laugh._ 'Johnny?'_  
"He basically got out what he wanted Ran…" John spoke as he slid his hands even higher up Taker's thighs squeezing as he did. Randy could hear Taker's shaky breath. "To finish his statement…normally yes…but he has taken the bottom on a few occasions…" John wrapped his hand around the base of Taker's shaft pumping it slowly.

"Love wh-what you do-doing…"  
"I don't think I need to describe it."  
_'Should I let you two go?'_  
"No…I want you to hear us Randy…Let you think over Dear Marcus' request…isn't that right…" John lowered his lips to the tip flicking his tongue over it before sliding it pass his lips.  
"Oh fuck…" Taker groaned as his hands gripped the arms of the chair. "MMM He-he's ri-right Ran-Randy….I have…it…mmmm it's time to com…mmm…complete the cir-circle. Damn…" Taker fought to finish the statement as John sucked away on his shaft. "On-only if you OK….ooooo" Taker panted.  
_'god you two sound so hot…'_  
"I am…be nice to have you here…mmmm" Taker licked his lips. John pulled his lips from the shaft to begin slathering Taker's tightening balls with his slick tongue. "Darn he's so good at that…"  
_'Tell me what he is doing to you Marcus.'_ Randy lustfully encouraged Marcus, his voice dripping over the phone with his own heated wish.  
"Giving my balls a nice bath…mmmm."  
_'sounds like a tantalizing sight…you know what I would be doing to you?'_  
"What?" Taker pants a moan as John dangled his fingers over Taker's slicked length.  
_'I would be right down there with him…moving my mouth from kissing him to licking your cock like a Christmas candy cane.'_ Randy voice turning even deeper & more husky. Taker only giving a faint moan at the idea. Taker that gave a deeper moan not realizing how far he was actually slumped in the chair that it allow John to start kissing the sensitive flesh that ran under the balls to his ass.

"Fuck…mmmm" John moved both hands to moves Taker's cheeks to tease the flesh. His lips kissing right above the sweet spot he was aiming for. John stopped & pulled back.  
"Marcus…" John's voice almost a playful purr.  
"Yes...Love…" He was panting.  
"Can you get up for me & turn around…kneeling on the chair." A groan was heard from Randy's end. "Having fun over there Randy?"  
_'Oooo Oh yeah….' _He moaned out as he was now sprawled back on his bed, with his sweats pushed down over his thighs.  
"Seems I'm not the only bad boy. Please Marcus…Turn round so I can give you a good rimming." John devilish playfulness slightly carried even in his voice.  
_'Oooo fuck….damn wish I had my laptop….mmmm'_ The sound of Randy's slapping flesh as he was stroking himself could almost be heard through the phone. Taker moved kneeling on the large chair leaning his elbows on the back.

"So nice…" John almost groaned. "You really should think over his offer…" John slicked a few fingers running them between the cleft of Taker's ass. "He don't give it often…but the sight when he does." John took both hands kneading the flesh of Taker's ass as he brought his tongue between them over the puckered skin. Taker moaned, more like a grunt as John brought his lips closer working his tongue deeper.  
"Oh god John…fuck…mmm feels good…."  
_'Shit…Knowing you're so tu-turned on...mmmmm. Soooo hot….'_ Randy moaned heavily over the phone as he was thrusting his hips into his hand closing his eyes trying to picture the sight of John rimming Taker. He was wetting his own lips at the thought._ 'Fuck…Wednesday ca-can't come soon enough….'_

John slicked a few fingers gliding then along with his tongue to loosen Taker more. "Damn John…I'm…I'm…mmmmmm"  
John pulled his lips away. "I'll need you to either get on the floor or really lower your sweet ass down…"  
_'Oh fuck…'_ Randy shuttered over the phone hearing John's commanding yet playful tone.  
"ba-back up…" Taker choked out. John slide his fingers from Taker's slightly stretched hole & the older man moved to kneel on the floor his arms now on the seat of the chair.  
"Mmmm so open so willing…" John almost cooed as he moved behind Taker. He slicked his self down with a few pumps of the shaft before lining himself up. One hand on his shaft the other braced on Taker's back as he slowly began to push forward.

Randy could hear as Taker took a few deep breath to try to relax himself. "Oh damn Love…" Taker groaned as he grew fuller & more stretched until he felt John fully against him. "Oh fuck…Love…mmm…Mo-move." John moved to hold Taker's hips as he started out slowly moving his hips in almost a circular motion in & out of the larger man.

"Oh yeah…You feel so tight…" John groaned as he started to go a little faster. "Shall we see if I can pump you as full as you did me earlier Marcus." Taker could only moan his hips bucking back into John meeting his thrust. Their own moans being met by Randy's over the phone. "Reach a hand under you…get yourself off for me…for us…Let our Love across the sea hear you…let him practically feel how much we miss him…" John moaned, his words a lusty groan.

It was a few minutes before they could hear Randy trying not to scream out for them as he came. That was it for Taker as he groaned his own release coating his hand & part of the chair. "MMM Le-let me see…" Taker pulled his hand up & felt as John leaned more forward over his body allowing his tongue to take a few trance tastes of his essence. "Mmmm Ohhhh." John groaned as he held on to Taker a few last thrusts before he flooded Taker's body. John pulled away, out of breath & Taker fell back on his haunches on the floor next to John.

Both panted for breath a few minutes. "Ra-Ran?" John called out with a pant.  
_'Yeah?'_ he replied sounding half asleep. John moved to be able to grab Taker's phone.  
"Night…Ran…see you in about 4 days…"  
_'Night…love you both…'_  
Randy hung up as the John. Even tired Taker & John both managed to push themselves off the floor & stumble to the bed drifting off into a restful state with John tucked in Taker's arms.


	50. Chapter 50

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

It was Sunday afternoon when Taker & John began to stir from the activities last night. Well John stirring, Taker had been awake on & off the last few hours. He tried not to be worried about John, he was not sure how far he was or was not pushing himself. When ever he would try to say something he tried to tell himself he was just over protective. John has fed from him, & his blood is stronger.

John gave a low groan his body ached, he just brushed it aside with how active Taker & he had been the last few days.  
"You ok Love."  
"Ya…Fine." He rolled over looking at Taker, the older man looking back at him. He could see where John was loosing more of his color. "You sure love…I can get you something."  
"It's just one more day…we will take it easy today…even tomorrow morning…we won't expend more energy than needed."  
Taker reached over brushing John's face. John turned his head nuzzling against it. He started to give a light pant quickly turning his head away lowering his eyes.

"Your hungry Love."  
"I'll be fine…"  
"Shall we see if the third time of our shared blood may help." John lightly nodded. "I want to do something." Taker turned so he was on his side with his back towards John. "I want you to bite into me Love from behind…the same time let me have your wrist."  
"Ok…" John slowly moved on the bed getting up closer to Taker. He slipped his right arm under Taker's neck around towards the front. He took his left hand sweeping Taker's hair away from his neck. Both men shuttered faintly from the contact. Taker could really feel how cool John's skin was becoming hoping this was a good plan. John was because he could already feel the warmth of the older man, how his neck stretched.

"Go ahead love…I'll let you know when you can stop." A faint growl rumbled through John's body. As he took in the scene, lowering his lips down kissing the flesh of the neck. Taker took a hold of John's hand lacing their fingers with his hand on top of John's, turning the inner wrist upwards Taker brought it to his lips kissing it, then sucking on the sensitive spot.

John moaned the heated feeling Taker was causing was helping to weaken the growing hunger just slightly. Taker allowed his fangs to drag over the spot causing a shutter to pulse through John's body as he finally bit into Taker's neck. Taker followed the action biting into the delicate flesh of the wrist closing his eyes as they feed from each other at the same time. Taker worked to keep his slow, one to make it last & two he wanted John to feed more from him then he took back.

Both men moaned in a low pitch in almost unison as each was slowly feeling as the other. Taker knew it would be weak at first, but it was a unique, but wonderful feeling truly feeling each other as one entity. The connection truly showed Taker how weak John was. He could feel a faint hunger building through himself.

Neither was sure how long they remained in that joint embrace, the flow between them allowed it to last longer then just one feeding at a time. Slowly Taker removed his fangs licking over the wound John moaning against his neck. Taker let go of John's hand & brought his hand up to gently stroke John's head.

"That's it love…just a little more…allow me to strengthen you." He waited a little longer, he then moved his hand away. John took that as a sign & stopped feeding from Taker beginning to close the wound. Taker turned to face John pulling the younger man to him & they both welcomed the other's lips. On instinct alone they both parted their lips allowing their tongues to swipe over the other. Traces of their own blood in the other's mouth spurred them even more to taste even more of the joint traces of blood.

John moved coaxing Taker onto his back the kiss never breaking as he moved to straddle Taker's waist laying his weight on the larger man. Taker wrapped his arms around John just savoring their joint moment. Each one could feel the other's feeling of sweeping love towards the other. The passion & devotion within their hearts. It almost seemed as if their heartbeats fell within sync John's growing stronger & faster than it has been since he had been changed.

Their lips finally parted looking into the other's face seeing a new shimmer within the other's eyes. For now it was as if looking as a small piece of their own souls within the other. Taker just nodded understanding the wonderment flowing from John. "Tis new for us both Love…There is always a small bond between creator & those they create…But ours is by choice…and over time we can work to strengthen that bond."

John nodded before he leans his head back down kissing Taker much more softly this time. Actions for now was not needed for each to know how the other felt, but they were still nice. They remained like that a couple of hours, John laying on Taker, alternating between kissing, gazing in the other's eyes or John resting his head on Taker's chest taking in the sound of their joint heartbeats.

John finally moved looking at Taker. "Go dress Marcus & get some food…I will be fine till you return."  
The larger man gave a faint chuckle as he moved. "Very well Love, behave."  
"What will I do with you gone…I promised not to waste energy…if I left I would need to in order to hide."  
"You could call Randy & bug him…speaking of, that was bad what you pulled last night."  
"Hey it got the job done."  
"What job is that?"

John slowly trailed his hand over Taker's chest & abs. "Let Randy know you were telling the truth…that even if a rare thing…even you like being taken & was not offering just to calm your's & Sean's spirit on the matters of the past. I have a feeling he is more likely to say yes if he knew in advance you enjoy the feeling of being stretched…could be tongue, fingers, or a nice firm…" Taker grabbed John pulling him down in a heated kiss muffling his last word. Taker then let go moving from the bed.

"That was playing dirty Love…remember you are to conserve your strength till tomorrow night. So no more funny business." John jokingly pouted as Taker got dressed before stepping out. As he drove he kept a trip meter, he focused on the road, but also as some might say…he heart. He paused at a light when he felt the shift he knew would come. Even if not exact he saw it was roughly a quarter mile. A few good city blocks before he could no longer feel as if John's heart was beating with him. He knew in time the range could grow. The bond was new & fresh.

He debated grabbing food & returning…but even if John seemed to be gaining more human like traits since they started the bonding, he had no way to know if John could yet handle human food again. He pulled into a dinner not too far from the arena & went in grabbing a steak dinner, requesting it rare.

"How the hell does good ol' Wade get all the fricken VIP treatment." A thick southern accent filled the air from a booth near his.  
"What you talking about."  
"Come on man I know ya ain't that thick skulled…He has practically stopped coming to training. Now he over seas kissing the brasses asses."  
"He is taking care of family business you damned hick."  
"You so need to work on your banter Justin…that the best you come up with ya ain't gonna last long on the mic."

"Oh stuff your hole this isn't one of the instructors dis offs. You know I run circles around most of you guys."  
"Yeah most guys but not me Baby…"  
"What are you a reject from a 80's rock video…really Heath?"  
"Hey the 80's were cool."  
"Just eat you burger before we're late."  
"Yes mommy."

Taker just shook his head musing at the boy's playful antics. He now at least knew the voice behind the one watching John. He grabbed the paper place mat across from him flipping it over. He stopped a waitress as she walked by. "Scuss me Miss…May I barrow your pen a moment."  
"Sure thing." She hands it over & he quickly jots something down ripping it & folded it handing it to the waitress with the pen.  
"See the two young men back about three booths?"  
"Yes."  
"Please make sure this gets to the one named Justin."  
"No prob hun." She smiled sweetly at him as she walked away. After she walked away he tossed a few bills on the table, more than enough to cover his bill before closing his container.

The waitress made her way over to the table with the two young guys.  
"Pardon the interruption."  
Heath smiled eyeing her over. "No problem sweets…what we do for ya?"  
"Which you gents is Justin?"  
"That be me."  
She holds the note out. "I asked to give this to you."  
Justin takes it opening. He then crumbles it up. "Who gave this to you?"  
"A gentleman right over…" She looks over at the table. "Hmm he gone…"  
"Um thanks."  
"Yep. Refills while I'm here?"  
"Nope just the check please."  
"Sure." She pulled out her pad flipping through it. Finding theirs she set it down. "I'll get it when you all are ready."

"What was that?" Heath asked.  
"Oh nothing…just a joke from one of the guys, he must have followed us here."  
"Here let me see it."  
"It's nothing just a fake pick up note… you know the drill." Justin tries to laugh it off as he stuffs the note in his pocket. Then pulls his wallet flipping the bills for his meal. He then looks at Heath. "Come on freeloader fork it over. You ain't Wimpy & I sure as hell ain't Popeye." Justin unknowingly smirked to himself remembering the note…the note itself not amusing…but the person involved, just picturing them playing Popeye.

Heath scowled as he pulled out his wallet removing the bills before flagging the waitress over. The two then headed out to meet the rest of the guys for a movie out & bull shit session about the upcoming move for all of them.

* * *

Taker made his way back to the hotel. He smirked feeling a faint warming to his body as he got closer. Parking he headed up to the room moving inside. "Love?" He then hear the shower running. He set his food aside & when to check things out. Separate from the large soaking tub was a good size shower that has safety glass on three sides. Though faintly distorted he could see where John's back was pressed against the one side. Taker silent glides around to the side watching how the boy's ass pressed on the glass. John's heated sounds filling the air along with the steam on the shower. His head was tilted back as well.

Moving back towards the front Taker licked his lips making out the hazy shape of John's one arm moving from his body as he was stroking himself. Taker tried to not growl not wishing to alert John more to his presence as he was quite taken by the show before him. Of course he wished the glass did not alter the view. He watched as he began to strip from his own clothing. A content sigh when he removed his jeans the air sweeping his flesh that grew more heated with every sound from the steamy shower. His hand trailed down his abs. _~You know there's room for us both.~_ Taker raised his line of sight some seeing John's head while still tilted back now could faintly be seen turned towards him. Taker walked closer open the door getting greeted by plume of stream. Stepping in he closed the door behind him turning toward John grabbing the younger man by the hips before their mouth clashed.

Taker broke the kiss the water lightly pelting his back. "What happened to not exerting energy Love?"  
"I don't know…was bored." He joked as he took Taker's member in his hand stroking it. "Better than imagining it."  
"And what exactly you imagine us doing." Taker faintly moaned bracing a hand next to John's head.  
"You lifting me up. Wrapping my legs around your waist as you pound deep & hard into me."  
"Hmmm I just worry the glass may give way with that kind of banging."  
"Well then…" John reached over shutting the water. He then grabbed Taker leading the larger man out, the air cooling the water on their flesh, but not the blood in their veins.

Taker grabbed a hold of John bringing him down for a deep lustful kiss guiding the younger man back to the bed not caring water still clung to their skin. Laying John down Taker began to tease him with a few fingers brushing his puckered flesh John moaned in the kiss moving his hips. Taker moved his fingers & stared to tease John with his weeping head before pushing into him, they both moaned deeply, lifting John's legs & younger man wrapped them around his waist making the strokes short but forceful. The time they wanted it to last was not nearly what they got as they both reached completion too soon for their liking.

Taker laid on his side spooning the younger man. His hand tracing John's side. "Just so you know Love…I am returning you early tomorrow."  
"Why? Am…am I…" John felt a loss for words wondering if something was wrong.  
Taker leaned his head down brushing kisses on John's shoulder-blade. "You are doing nothing wrong…But you need fresh blood…We are just cycling it between us…it works but as a diminished strength I think. If your creators doll worries of you as he seems to…he will be arriving early."  
"How you know that?"  
Taker chuckled slightly. "He was given a note tonight that he services were requested in the morning for the one in his charge."  
"Marcus…"  
"Shhh It will be ok…just rest now & I'll drive you back in the morning." He rested his head near John's shoulder the younger man trying to relax as he was taxing himself more than he realized.

**(how bad is John burning his energy without fully realizing it?)**


	51. Chapter 51

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Marcus was woken from his sleep a strange feeling he could not fully place. The closest word he could think of would be suffocating. Coming out of his slumber he heard a faint unwelcoming sound. A chill ran down his body when it felt as if he was almost holding ice near him._ 'John…'_ The sound was of a wheezing, strangled breath.  
"John?" Taker opened his eyes taking in the morning light filtering into the room. He pulled back from John to try to look at him. "John, Wake up." he spoke a little louder. He brought a hand to his head feeling light-headed.

Taker got from the bed moving around to he could look at John. The younger man's eyes were closed, but he could see where John was the source of the sound the chest trying to move the worrisome sound every time he breathed in. Taker moved on the bed so he could carefully turn John on his back to see if the would lessen any pressure.

A chill filled his senses at how cold John was feeling even to him, also the color leaching from his skin. He was reverting back to the basis of what they are. "John snap out of it." Taker tried calling to him again as he brushed his face. He trailed his fingers down along the neck searching the pulse point. One that was so strong yesterday now barely seemed to flutter. Taker pulled John carefully on his lap. The weakest of groans from his body.

"John don't strain yourself…halt what you don't need…but please Love…please open your eyes for me." The wheezing slowly stopped as a painful groan passed his paled lips.  
"Ta-Taker?" John fought to open his eyes, his eyelids felt like lead. He groaned in pain closing them again.  
"OK just rest yourself Love…I'll get you what you need." Taker slowly laid John back on the bed & leaned over kissing his forehead.

Taker quickly dresses as he weights his options. He closes his eyes a moment trying to do something he had not done for years. He focuses on his own breath & heart, working to slow if not still both. He wondered if his own almost human rhythm was too much of a strain for John's weaker vampiric form to mimic once they were bonded. The last thing he wished was for John's body to be placed under anymore distress.

Taker opened his eyes & moved to find John's clothing. Part of him did not want to disturb John, but knew if he took John with him it would save time. Taker found the clothing he had the motel wash along with Johns other items such as wallet & key._ ~Love does Wade keep an emergency reserve?~_  
"Fr-frig…" John barely whispers.  
_~OK…Just hold on.~_ Taker tried to ignore his own feeling of weakness sure it was at last partly from John. He just could not place what went wrong.

Once they were both dressed Taker lifted John up in his arms leaving the room being careful of being spotted by anyone till they reached the car. John could not help the pained moan as he landed across the back seat. Taker climbed in front taking off. He did whatever he could to focus on the road & not the link between the two of them.

Reaching the apartment building Taker pulls around to hidden place to park. As he steps out he draws to nearby shadows to be pulled towards him to mask his & he hoped John's presence. He had never used his power over shadows on someone besides himself. He hoped their link would permit the dark force to view John as it does him. He kept John cradled against him as the shadows went to work.

One of three things would happen, it would either work, It would look like John is floating, or he would be pulled from Taker's arm falling. Taker just hoped it would not be the last one. Taker could still feel John's weight in his arms he had no clue how to tell if he was in the cloak of shadows with him or held just outside it. He headed for the front of the building, people to busy bustling on the street to notice the larger shadow moving along it.

The busy activity almost came in handy as he just waited for someone to open the security door before he slipped past them inside. Their presence glided up the few flights of stairs to the right floor. A glare from a window threw light their way & Taker could hear a mental cry of pain before he backtracked to a darker part of the hall. _~Sorry love.~_ He softly tried to tell John. Looking around the hall seemed quite for now. Lowering down Taker worked to cast away the shadows.

He was glad he thought to kneel before doing so. As they pulled away they tried to pull John into the void with them, pain ripping through Taker not knowing till now the darkness was actually viewing them as one entity & as such had tried to join them. He held tight to John till the hall returned to normal. He had to rest John on the ground as he tried to refocus himself. He removed the key to the apartment before stand picking John back up. _~Almost there love…just a little longer.~_

Taker knew not to pull that trick again unless it was in dire need, he would hate the thought of John either vanishing by becoming part of himself or ripped in to the black void of the shadows. Even without those hazards he could feel how much of an extra strain it was on his own body.

Taker supported John the best he could in one arm, unlocking the door pushing it open. He carried him to the couch laying him down. "John…Come on John show me you can still hear me."  
A weak groan & a curl of his lip was the only response Taker got but it was better than nothing. Taker turned moving to the frig opening it. He began searching behind the packages of food looking for the containers with the blood.

He was to busy searching & worried to hear the front door open. Justin walked in his gear bag over his shoulder just in case he could make the afternoon session. A smile to his lips at even the thought of what John may have in store. He then stopped the smile fading seeing John on the couch. Some may just think the man was sleeping. He stepped closer to him. "John?"  
"Don't get to close." A deep voice filled the air & Justin froze looking around. He thought he knew the voice, but he wasn't sure. He had to be hearing things. He didn't see anyone at first. His eyes widened when he saw the tall form with long black hair come into view as he stood in the kitchen.

"You want to be of help get over here & show me were your…What ever the hell Wade is to you keeps his back up supply."  
Justin gulped looking between John & the back of Taker, he quickly moved towards the kitchen. There was no way he was John's lover...was there? Taker moved so Justin could get in the frig. He pulled out a bottle hidden near the back. Taker was looking for plastic take out containers not thinking Wade would mask the blood to look like either beer or mini wine bottles. "Best pull a second."  
"Ye-yes sir." Something about Taker's presence sent a shiver through Justin's body. The cool eyes studying him. He set the bottles on the counter as he prepared some hot water.  
"That needed?"  
"It will make it not as thick & more appealing."  
Taker goes grabbing on of the bottles popping it open. "I don't wish him to wait longer then needed…still prepare to warm the second & part of this." Taker walks over to the couch kneeling next to John. "Here John…can you part you lips just slightly for me?"

Justin can only watch from the kitchen almost taken by Taker's 'softness' towards John. Taker moved to prop John up slightly brining the cool bottle to his lips. He tipped it enough for the smallest amount to hit John's mouth. A content sigh slowly left his body. "Take it easy John…just a little now…Justin will warm the rest for you."

"He…He's here al-already?"  
"Yes…"  
"Will you…"  
"No…Just relax." Taker pulled the rest of the bottle away before laying John back down moving to the kitchen. He set the partial bottle down. "Can you warm that as is?"  
"Yes…still looks like there is about half." Justin went & got a glass pouring the first warmed bottle into it. "If he is that bad, why didn't you want me near him."

"For just that reason…with how hungry he was…I don't know if he would have been able to stop himself from attacking you."  
"Oh."  
"The animal blood will take some of the edge off, make him more aware…He will still need you."  
Justin slowly nods holding the second bottle in the hot water for only about 30 seconds. Taker takes it feeling it is not too hot & carries it back towards John. "Think you can sit up now?" John nods slowly doing so before taking the bottle.

He quickly downs it closing his eyes. "I…I am so so-sorry Taker."  
"It was both of our fault John." Justin walked slowly over holding the glass. Taker reaches over taking it. "you should be safe now…I would advise against the…extra activities this time."  
Justin blushes. "He told you?"

Taker smirks. "I know the ways well." He takes the glass draining it himself causing Justin's eyes to widen a flush creeping over his skin.  
"Yo-you're one too…damn." He lightly licks his lips.  
"Don't get any idea's boy." Taker gave in a rumbling tone. As he finished the glass licking the traces from his lips. "You already have two you serve…I have more than enough dolls for my needs. I would not place you or John in jeopardy."

Justin slowly nods. "I understand…" he looks at John. "What happened to him?"  
"I am still trying to figure that one out…John?" John moved his head looking up at Taker. "I want you to take it easy till Wednesday. I'll come to get you…I don't want you messing with you powers more than you need."  
"OK I promise…I really don't want that feeling again."  
"He is in your care till then…I know his creator is due back Saturday…Wednesday afternoon till Saturday morning I wish him by my side…any objections?"  
"Um…no…" Justin replied thinking he would be a fool to argue…even if he wasn't a vampire he was sure Taker could kill him if he really wished to.

Taker set the glass down before moving in front of John. He took a hand brushing his face. "You feel at all drained I want you to use the blood here…it only holds for so long, plus I want you to rest your powers…you got me?" John closed his eyes lightly nodding. "Good…" Taker leaned down kissing John's lightly. John shivered lightly as Taker pulled back. "Remember no extra activities…" he smirked before turning for the door. "Oh, you may want to wait a little longer for the first round to work on John's system more before he feeds again."  
"OK Undertaker sir." Justin replies. Taker then heads out returning to his car driving back to the motel…as he drives he debates if he should wait till Wednesday & ask Randy….of if he should hunt tonight.


	52. Chapter 52

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

John was sitting on the couch watching the end of Raw. At times he would glance back at the bedroom hoping Justin was ok. He had been knocked out most of the afternoon & now evening. John knew the younger man was still alive, but he also knew he bit him pretty hard & deep. Even with the animal blood in the morning the hunger still ran deeply through his body when they had both decided enough time had passed.

Justin was fine with there not being sex between them knowing John was still weak. He got turned on normally just from the feeling of their fangs on his flesh. He could never explain it if someone was to ask. Just something about being that raw, open, exposed…vulnerable it was a rush through the younger man's body. Knowing his life hung in another person's hands. Someone on the outside may have viewed such a thing as almost suicidal since he had a hard time exactly being picky in who he mixed with.

But as with his club name…Angel, he always felt one watched over him & would whisper if he was truly in danger. He knew that was not the case with John…John would not harm him if he could help it. He currently slept within a vivid dream. His mind & spirit felt as if it soared when he was fed from. Almost along the lines of a drug high.

The feel of their touch, the feel of their fangs on the flesh…to some a fearsome thought…to Justin is was bliss. A bliss he never wished to give up. The show ending John made his way into the bedroom to check on the younger man. Already John was feeling more normal, even if he had not focused on whether he was breathing or how strong his heart beat. He would worry about those later. Color was sweeping his flesh again along with a touch of warmth.

He sat on the side of the bed. He reached over feeling for a pulse on the side opposite of the bite not wishing to brush it by mistake. Justin murmured in his sleep. He turned towards the touch, his face lightly nuzzling against John's touch. "Thank you Justin…I hope I was not to rough on you. Just rest." John got up moving back to the living room. He figured when Justin woke he would worry about feeding him them. No point waking him just to eat.

* * *

Taker later that day after leaving John decided a hunt would do him some good. He got into the car just after sunset & drove to a neighboring city that was known for being a little heavier in the matters of crime. He reached what he felt was a good area. Parking he made sure the car was secure. He was dressed in a deep purple dress shirt, a leather vest that was open & black jeans. In the pocket of the vest was a silver tone pocket watch he would pull out & examine it under a street light ever once in a while as he passed it. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail with a leather cord.

He knew the prey would expose itself at the right time. He continued to walk around a few people passed him without even a second look. Of course any of them could have been viable prey, but no he was seeking something in particular. One time when he was looking down at his watch.  
"Hey Holmes you look lost." A thick Spanish accent spoke from behind him.  
Taker gave a faint smirk. "Nope just waiting for someone."  
"Ah well I know plenty people…maybe I can help you out." Taker could hear the flick of a switch blade.  
"Maybe you can." He lifted his head slipping the watch back in his pocket.

"It cost ya though Holmes."  
"That so…"  
"Yeah…sure it an easy fee for a man such as yourself."  
"Like what?" Taker slowly turned to face the guy. He was well-built about 6'5" in jeans & a black tee-shirt. The skin tone & facial structure was easy to see the Hispanic decent.

"How bout we start with the little trinket you keep playing with. Since you keep looking maybe it not working right…I check it out for you."  
"I think not."  
"Well Holmes I think we may have a situation than." The guy smiled as he flipped the blade in the air. He caught it the blade reflecting the light.

"But a very simple solution." Taker starts by taking a few steps slowly closer.  
"I wouldn't suggest that Holmes, unless you got a death wish."  
"I don't…." Faster then the guy could register Taker had him in an alleyway pinned to a wall by the neck. "But you just might." He grabbed the guys head turning it as he moved the hand holding the choke hold. Before a word could be uttered Taker had his fangs buried deep in his throat. Any attempt of a scream come out as a strangled cry.

Taker savored the rich blood as it flowed into his body. The way it was tinged with fear, it feed a deep dark part of his soul. He kept the man pinned tight to the wall, images flashed through his mind of how it would be so sweet the rip his throat feasting on his very soul till there was nothing left but a shell.

The next moment images of his boys flashed in his thoughts, how would they react knowing he took a life. He didn't need to tell them...but he would know...he would know & could he really keep that from them? He pulled back & healed over the bite. His eyes gazed deeply as the man as he drifted in & out of conscious. Taker's voice a deep rumble yet a feather soft whisper the pierced the man's very core. "The next you try to harm another…remember the monster that travels in the guise of a human…remember as it tore your very soul…the monstrous vision it truly was…"

Taker then released the man, his body slumping to the floor. He bent down picking up the switch blade flipping it shut before he slowly headed back to his car driving away. As he drove he had to wonder exactly the source of those dark thoughts…he could not remember how long it had been since he had claimed a life.

The long ride felt very lonely & he knew that would not change once he returned to the motel. Nothing he could do of it, he would not go bother John. He knew if he did John may feel he didn't trust him. He did trust John though. He got back & parked heading inside. He headed for the shower to try to rid himself of the feeling of filth that clung to him like a heavy cloak.

The water ran warm over his skin as his head lowered just lost alone with his thoughts. He knew he skated a thin line tonight, why did he want to cross it though? He just hoped his suggestion in the guys mind was enough to make him stay on a clean path for now on. After he was cleaned & dried he just climbed into the bed even thought he didn't know how easily sleep would come.


	53. Chapter 53

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

November 10, 2009

Legacy comes back to the host hotel after catching dinner out. Cody already had a slight sway to him.  
"How bout another round before we head to our rooms." Ted called out.  
"I don't know if Cody can handle another round of anything." Randy replied as a joke.  
"I'm fine guys, come on." Cody waved his hand with a slight flourish towards the hotel bar.  
"I don't want to hear anything when we have our flight in the morning." Randy warned them.

"I'll be good dad." Ted told him before leading Cody into the bar.  
_'I swear those two.'_ Randy mused to himself before following them in grabbing a table. Three pints of what ever local brew they had on tap was ordered.  
"I never understood this warm thing." Ted commented after his face scrunched up after the first sip.  
"You want to seem a pansy & order one chilled Teddy." Cody quipped at him as he sipped his.  
"You both saps." Randy told them as he knocked a good portion of his back.

"We are not." Cody shot back sounding a bit childish. Randy just rolled his eyes with a faint scowl as he downed more of his brew. They sat & talked for a little over an hour. Ted nursed his drink, Cody polished his & on a second. Randy not paying attention was on his third, maybe it was just the nerves getting to him of once they got home. He has had a few days to think over Taker's request. He wanted to say yes, but it scared him. He knew at least part of it would involved him being in a trance again.

He knew it should be safe, but it still scared him. What if something went wrong?  
"Randy…Yo Randy…" Ted was calling him when he shook his head.  
"Hmm what?"  
"You ok…"  
"Yeah just thinking sorry, must have spaced out."  
"That fine I said I was going to take Cody back to our room. You better watch yourself 'leader', you knocking them a little heavy."  
"I'll be fine Ted thanks…"  
"Um should I give you a call in the morning to make sure you up."  
"Whatever man…yeah sure…" Ted nodded as he helped Cody up & out of the bar.

Randy was still on his third his mind still trying to grasp what was planned when he heard the chair next to his move & someone sit down. Randy shifted his eyes & tried not to groan seeing who it was. "What you want Christian."  
The older blond leaned on the table with his elbows looking at Randy. "What I can't come say hi?"  
"When you ever want to say hi to me?" A bite to his tone.  
"Hey just want to talk…" Christian looked down a moment before looking back at Randy. "There been a lot of tension since I came back."  
"You really think so?" Randy's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah there has been." Christian replied seeming to not of caught onto Randy's sarcasm. He slides his chair closer to Randy as he polished the last of the third beer. Leaning over his hand rests on Randy's thigh. "My brother has missed his…buddy."  
Randy shifts his eyes down towards his lap then towards Christian. "Yeah, no thanks to you." Maybe a slight slur entering Randy's speech. He takes a hold of Christian's hand removing it from his leg. "This isn't the place to talk about that." He goes to stand the slightest of sways.

"Fine we can go somewhere else." Christian stood up helping Randy out of the bar.  
"I'm fine by myself." Randy snapped moving the older man off of him.  
"Yeah sure you are Randy. Sure you are." Christian spoke in a very condescending tone. Reaching the elevator Randy hit the button for his floor. He leaned against the wall his hands resting on the bar the ran along it. Christian moved closer placing his hands on each side of Randy's.

"Back the fuck off man." Randy wanted him.  
"Or you what?" Christian smirked at him his eyes the color of warm honey sparked with a fire behind them.  
"Don't fucking start what you won't be able to finish." Randy pushed him back off him as the bell sounded signaling they were on his floor. He nearly stormed off the elevator heading down the hall Christian following him. He saw the sway to Randy's walk & was sort of enjoying the game he was playing with the younger man.

He caught up with Randy before Randy could get the door to open hoping he could have slammed it in Christian's face. Christian just welcomed himself into Randy's room.  
"Get out." Randy practically snarled.  
"No…" Christian shut the door the smirk still on his lips. "I want to talk…" He walks closer as Randy back up. "I am offering an olive branch & you throwing it back at me."  
"Yeah I just fucking bet…why now?"

"I told you why…My brother misses you."  
"Well he isn't getting me back…Ask him your god damned self. When he went running back to you like a long-lost pet coming when his master called, he lost the right to me."  
"Yeah & whose idea was that?"  
"Taker…and Edge agreed…he fucked up…"  
"Yeah a mistake…they happen." Christian steps closer again till Randy's legs hit the bed. "It was almost a year…" He reached out a hand trailing down Randy's shirt. A impish twinkle to the older man's honey rich eyes. "Maybe it is time I find out what is so damned special about you."

Christian grabbed a fistful of Randy's shirt near the collar yanking him towards him roughly kissing the younger man. The taste of the beer still on his lips. Randy fought against it, working his hands between their bodies  
shoving Christian back. He didn't go far still having a hold of Randy's shirt.  
"Let go of me you fucking bastard!"

Christian released the shirt, but then shoved Randy on the bed quickly pinning him with Randy's hands above his head. "I know my parents, thank you very much." He leaned back down kissing Randy forcefully even biting Randy's lower lip when he tried to turn away. He tried to use one hand to keep the hands pinned as he moved the other hand to open his jeans.

Christian leaned back up the sneer on his face. "Time to find out how good those lips really are bitch."  
The pale grey of Randy's eyes turned faintly darker as he shifted his body tossing Christian off of him. Christian slid from the bed to the floor with a thud. Before he could move Randy was now on top of him his legs pinning Christian's arms. He was seated on the older man's chest.

"If anyone is a fucking bitch, it's you Christian…I heard you almost as much of a fucking cum slut as your brother." Randy removed his shirt before starting to unbutton his own jeans. "How about I give you a good dose."  
"FUCK YOU!" Christian spit out at him as he tried to struggle against the bigger man.  
"Oh that can be arranged too I'm sure." Randy told him with a fiendish grin. "Well more like me fucking you." Randy unzipped the jeans reaching his hand inside pulling out his semi-firm member.

"Like what you see Christian."  
"Fuck off Randy."  
"Ah you can give…but you can't take…that it Christian…" Randy reached down with his other hand Taking a fistful of Christian's blond locks. Steel grey locked with honey brown. "You see…Even as your brother's sub he still got off guzzling my cum…I have a feeling you aren't any better."

"Get off…I swear to…"  
"To what…Go ahead. Remember you came into MY ROOM…Now open up bitch." Randy raised on his knees forcing more pressure on Christian's arms. A faint yelp from Christian as Randy also tugged his hair forcing him to bend his neck moving his mouth towards the now hardened shaft. Randy brushed the tip against Christian's lips. His eyes shooting almost daggers at the younger man knowing he couldn't pull away unless he wanted a bald spot. The thick member passing his lips, he couldn't help but note Randy was no slouch in the equipment department. Of course not the caliber of Kane, maybe not as endowed as John…but still impressive.

He debated biting Randy just to get the asshole off him…then he would get him to pay. Show the bitch his place. Randy held Christian's hair tight as he began sliding over Christian's lips in & out oh the hot wet mouth. Christian instead gave a low moan. His own submissive side missing the rough nature.  
"That's it bitch…get me fucking wet." Randy sneered at him. "You liking this aren't you…you are a cock hungry slut aren't you?" Randy holding Christian's hair could only moan as a tear pricked at the corner of his eyes as Randy thrusted into his mouth. Randy's face & eyes held almost the cold predatory look he had in the ring.

"I'm going to let go to let you speak. If I get up to finish undressing you promise to be a good little slut & stay put."  
Christian finally able to relax his neck lays his head back gasping for breath from the awkward angle as well as Randy's member wanting to suffocate him. "Pl-please let me move to the bed…"  
Randy seemed to debate the request before standing. "Go on I know you had a match tonight…" He stripped off his jeans as Christian stood up.

"Ma-may I also strip."  
"Yeah if not I might just rip them from your body." Randy told him coldly, a shiver ran Christian striped his clothing off climbing on the bed. Christian got on the bed Randy followed. He knelt next to Christian head. Christian only looked up in those cold eyes a moment before he moved his lips back to Randy's hard member. As he started to bob along it Randy tangled his hand back into Christian's short locks. He thrusted just a little deeper actually getting a moan from the older man.

"That's it slut…swallow it all…make yourself choke on my meat." Christian moaned his finger's clutching the sheets. His own member hard & leaking. Randy's eyes scanned over Christian's body as it twisted slightly in tortured pleasure. "Did you shower after your match?" Christian groaned trying to nod his head while still being jammed full. "You better have." Randy's voice sounded like a deadly warning. He wrapped his other hand near Christian's tip using a finger to smear the clear dew gathering over the swollen head.

Christian moaned, a muffled mewing the skin so sensitive as Randy ran his finger over it. Christian worked t buck his hips into the hand. "You want more you greedy slut?" Christian just gave a hum sending pleasurable shivers through Randy. "Mmmm you been good I guess." A saddened whine passed Christian's mouth. Randy leaned over kissing the tip of Christian's member. A moan passed both their lips. Randy took Christian nice & slow despite the speed he was feeding the older man his own.

He pulled his mouth away lifting Christian's balls out-of-the-way allowing him to trial spit down over Christian's ass. He took a couple of fingers to spread it over the puckered flesh. A needy moan from Christian's lips as Randy pushed the first finger in. He went back to sucking Christian as he plunged his finger hard & deep. Christian started to grind against the invading digit. Randy added a second moving till he found the sweet spot. Christian moaned deeper Taking a hand he massaged Randy's balls the younger man moaning feeling he was getting closer to coming. Christian felt himself growing closer as Randy's fingers massaged the sweet bundle over & over. He tried to tap Randy to signal.

He pulled up just enough. "Go ahead & you better be ready for mine…" He quickly went back down. Christian's one hand gripped the sheets again as he came Randy sucking down every drop. He finally released Christian's hair the older man on his own accord wrapped his arm around the younger man's hips to pull him deep into his own hungry mouth. Randy removed his fingers from Christian's hole a deep throaty moan. "That's a good slut…mmm…oooo…." A deep moan as Randy came down Christian's throat. Once spent Randy just collapsed on the bed, Christian rolling away from Randy's spent member onto his back, both men passing from exhaustion.

* * *

Ted & Cody were rolling their bags through the hall of the hotel. Cody still had bags under his eyes. Ted hung up his phone with a sigh. "Damn it, bet you he didn't place the phone on charge…it's probably dead." He fishes in his pocket for the key. "I swear if he makes us late for our flight back to the states."

"Just chill….we have a couple hours." Cody said with a groan hating that Ted pulled him out of bed over an hour ago.  
"You know how security can be, plus fans…" Ted begins to swipe the key through the lock. "He's our leader…" He pushed the door open. "he should be looking out for…WHAT THE HELL!?" Ted screamed seeing the two passed out naked forms on top of the bed in all their glory on view still laying in opposite directions. Randy's head near the foot of the bed, laying almost on his stomach. Christian's head near the top on his side one arm draped over Randy's legs.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he entered the room after Ted. His eyes widened like saucers at the sight in front of them. Ted's mouth was agape when neither man stirred.  
"RANDY!?" Ted yelled again.  
Christian jumped that time at the yell. His eyes shooting open pushing himself up looking towards the door trying not to have a mix of an 'oh shit' & kid with hand in cookie jar look even though the oh shit was playing loudly in his head. He looked at a shocked Cody & an irate Ted. He reached over shaking Randy. "Um…Randy…Randy wake up…"

Randy gave a faint grumble as he began to turn, his voice heavy with sleep still. "MMM What? Ready for another round?"  
"WHAT!?" Ted yelled feeling ill. Randy felt his heart leap into this throat his head tilting back towards the door.  
_'Oh fuck…'_ Randy mouthed silently. "Guys...we will talk about this later." Randy tried to stay calm & collected.  
"I have nothing to say to you." Ted bit out fuming.  
"And you better not to anyone else." Randy warned him. Ted turned opening the door leaving.

Randy only gave a faint sigh as Christian got off the bed gathering his clothing. He went to the bathroom to redress, Cody turned his back more out of modesty then outrage like Ted.  
"How long till our flight?" Randy asked moving from the bed.  
"Just over 90 minutes."  
"Ok…um…" Randy felt a little loss for words.  
"Forget it Randy."  
"It's little hard to."  
"Please…I'll see what I can do to calm Ted down."  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah…maybe later…"  
"Yeah." Cody left the room as Randy rushed to pack up. He went in his travel bag to grab a couple aspirins & down them with a glass of water.

"Randy?" Christian called from the bathroom. Randy looked over. Christian was leaning on hand propped on the frame & his eye lowered. "I know it won't fix things…I'm sorry though…I didn't know they had a key."  
"Yeah we do it for safety when we can't get a suite with three beds. It's my fault too."

"I started it…" Christian said.  
"And I continued it."  
"I knew you had quite a bit from how you moved…I was just jealous I guess."  
"Of what?"  
"I wasn't lying when I said Edge misses you. He may not do it all the time…but at least a few times before he got injured he would mope over how he screwed up with you. He liked that you let him live a side he can't with Kane & is not comfortable to do with me. What made you so perfect in his book? He would be with me & bring you up. Then also about the family becoming split. I don't know last time Kane & Taker talked…when Edge, me &…" Christian sighed looking down. "Fuck…almost forgot a second…Sorry Randy."

"It's ok…I want to believe we will see him soon." Randy knew Christian was going to mention John, which as far as he knew was still missing. It was not Randy's place to tell him that John was fine…but a vampire now. "I better get going…I just pray Cody can convince Ted to keep his mouth shut…To be found out…."  
"I know man." Christian gave a faint scoff. "To think people will be thinking we are lovers…oh god…"  
"Taker is going to kill me…" Randy was sure Taker would withdraw his request once he heard what he did.

"We will think of something Randy relax…besides that…we cool now?"  
Randy looked at him. "You tell me? Remember you had the problem with me…"  
"Yeah we cool…and…well…" A faint smirk. "When the shit storms stops….I wouldn't mind playing on occasion."

"We will see…no offence Christian…but I was drunk & angry…maybe a bit worried over things…you know John & all…I like being loyal to Taker."  
"Well he allows playing in the family…you know that from…well from John."  
"Yeah…we will see…I am sure you can let yourself out."  
"Yeah."  
Randy grabbed his bags heading for the lobby checking out. He sent a text to Cody saying he was catching a cab. Once at the airport Randy checked in, at the same time he tried to get his seat changed, he lowered himself down to economy class just to spare Ted, he didn't need the stress right now.

The flight called he got boarded & in his seat. He tried to rest on the flight worried of his masters' reaction to his grave mistake.

**(Who will Ted blab to if anyone? Will Cody get to calm him down? What will Taker & John's reaction be?)**


	54. Chapter 54

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

The plane with Legacy landed in New York. Ted & Cody disembarked first still being in first class. Ted's mood not any better than when they first got on the flight. Luckily for the most part he has kept quite, well Cody hoped it was good. He was not sure he wanted to see it When Ted blew finally. Grabbing their bags they head for the rental counter.

Randy getting off the flight goes & grabs his bag before finding the check in for his flight to Florida. He was trying to fight the feeling of dread in his stomach. He knew Taker would be furious on so many levels. He could only pray he would leave him unharmed enough to still wrestle. That & that Taker & John would forgive him after he took his punishment. He knew it would blow over as long as Cody got Ted to promise to keep his mouth shut. He hated the thought of either younger male hating him…but if Ted now hated him so be it. That would be on Ted, but he would have no right to ruin him over it.

He sat & waited as he had an hour lay over. He pulled out his phone glancing at it, does he…or doesn't he. He sighed opening his message screen. ***Master I screwed up.*** He hit sent, his hands were shaking.  
***OK Boy, how?*** Randy not realizing he had a confused Taker on the other end.  
***I feel odd telling you of it this way…just know I am sorry & hope it does not jeopardize you in the end.***  
***You sick boy?*** Taker trying not to grow worried or jump to conclusions.  
***Maybe just in my head master.***  
***We will talk when you arrive…to confirm when you set to arrive?***  
***Roughly three hours.***  
***Will be in outside.***  
***Yes master***

He slid his phone away, hanging his head. When his flight was called he got on lost in his own thoughts. The feeling of dread growing the closer the plane came to landing. Before he was nervous about Taker's request. Now he wondered would the request still be there. Would he still have his Masters? Had his actions caused a wound that could not be healed?

He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt the plane jerk when it skipped a little on the landing. Taking a deep breath he got up from his seat keeping his persona outward to the public, not allowing them a glance at the scared man under it. He grabbed his bags heading outside. He tucked his coat in the handle of his bag taking in the difference of temperature from New York to Florida in early November. He glanced around when he saw a black Pick-up truck pull up in front of him. The window rolled down just enough to see green eyes peer over the tinting.

He loaded his bags into the bed of the truck before he climbed in lowering his head after the door closed. Taker took off for the highway.  
"OK What you do boy?" Taker's rumbled tone broke the silence.  
"A few things Master." His tone low, worried, scared. "Though I know it does not excuse it sir…I was partly drunk when some of this took place…my emotions got the better of me."  
"Spill it boy."

"I was caught in bed with Christian, by Ted & Cody." He heard Taker take a deep breath he was scared to move his head in fear of the sneer, scowl or glare that may be on his Master's face.  
"What were you doing in bed with a man you hated?"  
"I only hated him because he hated me without even trying to get to know me or see the situation."  
"Where you two doing anything?"  
Randy could feel his cheeks growing warm. "Not when they walked in Master…bu-but we had."  
"I see…"  
"I don't know if it matters if I told you it was only oral."  
"It doesn't."  
Randy gulped at Taker's cool tone he could not read how angry his Master was with him.

"We will talk things over once we get home."  
"Home?"  
"Yes home…"  
Randy knew he was told Taker owned or had access to properties across the country if not the world, but he never knew any were in Florida. When people think of Taker they think of his large compound in Texas or the small place he kept in California. It was about another thirty minutes, maybe close to an hour from the airport before they drove up to a gate.

Taker rolled down his window punching in a code before the gate swung open. A tall stone wall surrounded the place except for the ornate iron gate they just drove through. They made their way up the drive to a large three-story manor house with a smaller 'servants' house next door. Taker parked outside & waited for Randy to step out grabbing his bags.

The walked up to the front & inside. "You can leave you bags by the front. You are not needed till Monday afternoon correct?"  
"Yes sir." Randy kept his head lowered.  
"Come on" Taker led Randy to a sitting room where John was lounged on a black leather chaise lounge in black track pants & royal blue tee shirt. He lifted his head heading Taker's boots.

"So what he tell you?" John asked. He could see Randy's very submissive posture. The only two things missing was him naked & on his knees.  
"Go ahead boy tell him."  
Randy closed his eyes with a faint sigh. "I was with Christian last night…and…and Ted & Cody found us this morning when they came to get me for my flight.

John looked over at Taker then back to Randy. "OK WHY? Why were you with Christian if you know you were coming to meet with us…Well at least Taker today? Then how…How did your pupils manage to catch you? Lastly what…What do you feel we should do to you?"  
Taker hated a little what he knew they were doing to poor Randy's mind, but yet he couldn't help but be faintly amused at John's actions. He didn't know if he should be pleased or scared. He remembered a time John would have told Randy it was forgiven…he would have told him already about their talk. He just waited to see how this played for now.

Randy stood there & began retelling the whole story, at least the best his brain could remember it. That Christian started it…he actually did try to stop his advances a few times, but Christian kept pushing. Although he of course could not know for sure either way it seemed pretty clear that Christian was planning on taking advantage of his partly inebriated state. He wasn't sure why but it was like a switch flipped in his head.

"You two are my only masters…I could not let him to treat me as such…"  
"You know you could have walked out of the room again once you flipped him off from you." Taker instructed him.  
"I do now Master…please forgive me."  
"Go on." John told him. Randy went into detail of the night not seeing the mused look on John's face the thought of Randy being almost orally brutal to Christian & the older man loving every moment. He knew how both brothers could be. Taker looked at John shaking his head & John wiped the expression off his face.

"I was not expecting us both to pass out so fast…I can only guess it was a mix of the beer, stress, slight anger still at him, nerves…it just wiped me out. I knew Ted & Cody had a key to my room…it was something we started when Master Taker was not on the road with me…and you were injured John sir. It was a safety thing…I never expected I would get hurt by it in the end."

"Hurt how? What will they do with this knowledge?" John asked still leaning back on the chaise.  
"Cody wishes to understand…he said he would try to calm Ted down. Ted was repulsed & outraged…he doesn't wish to see let alone speak to me. I don't know if he will tell anyone else or not. If he does I have no clue how that will affect my workings in the business or with the other people backstage."

Randy on his own accord lowers to his knees head bowed. "As for what I feel you should do to me for this transgression…I will take what ever punishment you both feel is fitting…I just ask for mercy in my lack of judgment that I not be sent into the dark to fall in the pit again."

Those last words sent a faint chill through Taker knowing the reference. He nodded to John who returned the gesture. The older man walked over placing a hand on Randy's shoulder the younger man tried not to jump. He was expecting to be hit or yell at. Taker's hand on his shoulder felt almost comforting.

"I told you before boy…you are family…I will always look out for family…as long as I am permitted I will look out for you. When you think you will fall into the pit I will do all in my power to have my hand there to grab you."  
"Th-thank you master…"  
"But you are right your lack of judgment should not be just absolved."  
"I know Master…I will take whatever you feel I deserve."

"I say the cage for at least one day." John spoke up. Taker looked at John raising a brow. "Well it started with him forcing Christian to suck him…"  
"That is true. Do we have one here though?"  
"I will need to check the room…that or maybe stretch his mouth for a bit…for using it on Christian in return."  
Even if not clearly seen Randy's heart was racing clearly heard by the two vampires. He didn't mean to, but the though of being at their mercy was exciting him.

"Good point love…find out how big of a mouth he actually has, then put it to good use." John smiled with a nod, he knew Randy was getting excited. He silently conveyed that to Taker. "Get up boy."  
"Yes master." Randy stood up & Taker lead him through the house to a door leading down into a basement. The room was almost cold as it was underground. The floor hard packed dirt, the walls cement. It was filled with various 'toys'.

"Strip boy." Randy shivered as he removed his clothing a blush crept across is flesh knowing he had to show his Master his aroused state. Taker pointed to a metal slab table it looked like something used for autopsies or something as fiendish. "On your back boy."  
"Ye-yes sir." Randy walked over climbing on the table goose bumps crawled on his flesh as the slab felt like ice on his body.

Taker moved around the table looking him over. "Hands over your head." Randy did as instructed & soon felt shackles around his wrists. Taker walked away opening a metal cabinet looking over the contents. Randy could hear footsteps descending the steps, it had to be John.  
"Awe started already."  
"Yes Love…but seems our boy has a bit of a problem."  
"Hmm I see." John mused knowing Taker was speaking of Randy's aroused state.  
"Well should we give him the nice or not so nice way of dealing with it?"

"What would you suggest?" Taker's head still in the cabinet at this point he was stretching it out on purpose. He knew Randy was squirming a mix of fear & excitement.  
"Well if he was bad…he doesn't deserve the nice way does he?"  
"Nope."  
John walked over towards the table standing near the head of it looking down at Randy. "He does look so…tasty laid out like that…" John slowly licked his lips.  
"Maybe later Love…I know you are not that peckish yet."  
"True…But just a taste…"

"You want to give him the nice way don't you Love…then I'll need to deal with you." Taker spoke finally stepping away from the cabinet carrying the black velvet back & an open mouth gag. "Or let him deal with you."  
"Both sound delightful." John almost moaned at the thought. He walked around the table his hand brushing Randy's skin. Randy shuttered as it felt nice, noting the coolness.

John reached around Randy's shaft giving a firm tug, but not enough to get painful…well not overly so anyways. Randy grunted his hips twisting in the direction of the pull. "Oh fuck…"  
"That comes later on maybe." John told him as Taker set the bag aside still holding the gag. It was leather with a large open ring instead of a ball. John started stroking Randy with a firm pressure. "A question before we make you mute. Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy ripping the power from Christian's grasp?"

Randy gulped before a moan passed his lips. "Ye-yes Sir…Yes it felt good…"  
"You know never to do that with us…" He pulled a little harder causing Randy to buck off the slab. "You only have power when we give it to you."  
"YES….Yes ma-master…I-I wo-would never do that to ei-either of you…" Randy was panting. "I treasure when it is given Masters…"  
"Good…" John moved down wrapping his lips around Randy's shaft slowly taking him all the way to the base.

Randy gave a faint moan. "Oh god Master…thank you…" Taker looked down at him.  
"Those you last words for now boy…open up." Randy shuttered licking his lips before doing as told. Taker held each strap as he worked the large covered ring between Randy's teeth. The leather allowed something for Randy's teeth to set on without damaging them like bare metal could. Taker then lifted Randy's head fastening the buckle behind his head firmly but not too tight. Breathy groans passed from Randy's stretched mouth as John was still skillfully sucking away on him.

Taker walked around towards John. His arm wrapped around John as he was still enjoying the taste of their bad boy. A moan from John as Taker took a firm hold of him through the track pants. "You both look so hot like that." Taker gave a lustful growl. He took a hold of John's pants lowering them down his body. He then lowered his jeans. "Mmm yes so hot…." Taker slicked his hand as he stroked his shaft before running the head between John's cheeks.

The younger vampire gave a needy moan. _~Please Marcus…Fill me…~_ Taker licked his lips be he pushed into John's craving body. John moaned around Randy's shaft the younger man whimpering the best he could his head turning to see his to Masters joined in a lustful embrace, John being filled by Taker. Taker wrapped his arm around John's waist as he began to pound into him.

Randy finally lost it his essence pumping into John's mouth. John moaned as he captured every drop. _~One moment~_ Taker grunted not believing John wanted him to stop mid stroke. He released John letting the younger to slide free. _~You handle the cage~_ John moved up to look at Randy's face. _~You can still swallow?~_ Randy tried & nodded. John lowered his face near Randy's his parted his lips slightly allowing Randy's own essence dribble into his pried mouth.

Randy groaned as his own taste not expecting John's actions. He swallowed as it began to run down his throat so he would not choke. He was so transfixed on John he hardly took note of Taker cleaning down & then imprisoning his member.

John pulled away licking his lips. "We have things to tend to…we will see you in a few hours."  
Randy's eyes widened as John & Taker fixed their clothing & headed for the stairs. They had to be messing with him right? They were not going to leave him alone in a cold basement chained & gagged to a metal slab…where they? He heard the door close…his breathing coming out in heavy pants the way his mouth was kept open. He tried to breath through his nose as his mouth was growing dry. At least they did not shut the light when they left.


	55. Chapter 55

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

_(I apologize in advance if the next chapter or two fall a little flat or feel forced)_

Meanwhile back in New York

Ted opened the door to the large suite. A scowl still firm on his face.  
"Will you calm down already?" Cody called out after he shut the door.  
"How the hell am I suppose to calm down about THIS!?"  
"God man it's not the end of the world."  
"YEAH RIGHT! We talking about Randy here…God damn fucking RANDY! HOW THE FUCK!" Ted growled then stopped his arm going across his midsection feeling ill again.

"Ted you been stewing about this for about ten hours." Ted looks at him lowering his arm.  
"I don't know how you can be so calm over all this. Oh yeah cause you have a fucking queen for a brother."  
Cody stepped over to Ted his eyes near blazing. "Leave my brother out of this shit."  
"AND WHY SHOULD I CODY!? Hmmm? Why should I…" Ted sneered. "Embarrassed? Shamed? Disgraced? Or you ashamed of yourself that you had no fucking clue our boss was just like him!? No…Randy is worse. At least your brother was out with it…at least he isn't on the active roster where he could have been eyeballing everyone for who knows how long!"

Cody gives a scream of frustration turning to walk away from Ted before he hit him. Running his hand through his hair. He took a few deep breaths as his teeth still gnashed together. "You know what Ted?" He tried to keep his voice calm despite the straining of his neck muscles showed he was anything but calm.

"What?"  
"It is arrogant, close minded, backwards thinking PRICKS LIKE YOU, that are what's wrong with this world…Not guys like my brother, not guys like Randy!" He turned looking back at Ted. His nostrils slightly flaring still. "It's assholes like you that jumped my brother in his hotel room just because of what he portrayed on TV!"  
"How you know he didn't put a move on one of them?"

Cody growled flexing his fingers. "Why the hell do guys like you think every gay guy out there wants THEM!? NEWSFLASH TEDDY…" Cody narrowed his eyes with a glare. "They DON'T….just like you are not gods gift to women, close minded asses aren't wanted by the mass of the gay population either. Get over your fucking self. How the hell would your dad feel if he saw & heard how you acting."

"He back me up." Ted stated almost proudly.  
"Oh yeah a man of God…a path to teach tolerance….and he be proud of his boy swearing like a sailor in a whorehouse on leave & bad mouthing someone who is supposed to be a friend…oh yeah…real proud I bet. "The last part pure sarcasm on Cody's behalf. "I Highly doubt that." Cody grabbed his bags again heading for one of the bedrooms.

"You know it is a sin Cody…it is even down right against the law in some states." Cody let go of his bags turning looking back at Ted.  
"A sin…ok here one for you BUDDY…most sins can be summed by the ten commandments right?"  
"Um…well not all…the bare bones boils to them…"  
"Find me where it flat-out states love of a man to a man is punishable in the eyes of your lord? Or you spitting words some hate filled person pumped into your head? Plus where the hell is it illegal to be gay in the US?"

Ted rolled his neck gaining a bit of resolve to him. "Here is just one of a few verses. Leviticus 20:13, if a man also lies with man, as he lies with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them." Ted reaches in his carry-on pulling out his small bible he travels with. "You care to read the words yourself." A hint of sarcasm himself & fire to his eyes. "Just to make sure I am not just spitting some…junk at you buddy."

"No thanks."  
"Just so you know it is written still." He pulls the bible back to his side. "As for illegal to be gay in the united states…guy itself is not…but homosexual fornication is."  
"No one should claim what two consenting adults do in the privacy of their bedroom."  
"Well they are there look it up sometime Codes." Ted grabbed his bags moving to the other bed.

"I'm gonna take a walk…" Cody took a deep breath. "You may not like his choice…but he was…who knows your choice maybe is your friend…please don't tell anyone else for his sake." Cody took the room key before walking out. Ted sat on the bed. How could he keep quite…Who knows what else Randy has done without them knowing. Who knows what risk he is placing people in? Ted picks up his phone scrolling his contacts.

"Hello?…Yeah it's Ted…Um I was wondering if you arrived in New York yet?…well I would really like to come talk to you…yeah something maybe wrong…one hour ok thank you." He hung up the phone & took a long shower before dressing needing to clear his head as Cody was right about one thing. He kept the Randy situation bottled up for almost ten hours.

Dressing in suit pants & a charcoal grey polo he grabbed his key heading upstairs. Getting to the club floor he stepped off heading for the suite number. He knocked & was mildly surprised when Shawn opened the door.  
"Ya Hunt it's your appointment." Shawn called back into the room. He then looked at Ted with the dazzling smile. "Hey Ted come on in…I'll leave you two to talk business."

"Um…actually Shawn can you stay? This may affect you too."  
Shawn raised is eyebrows in thought. "I guess so if Hunter says it's fine." He moved to let Ted enter the room. He then shut the door behind him. Hunter got up from the couch he was on walking over.  
"It's fine as long as you know the drill."  
"Yep lips are to be zipped." Shawn told him moving to sit in a chair.  
"Well Ted care to take a seat?" Hunter greeting him motioning to the sitting area. Ted walked over taking a seat in the chair opposite of Shawn & Hunter sat on the couch again.

"Drink?"  
"No thank you."  
"OK so what you want to talk about…I guess first question…personal or business?"  
"I guess you can say both."  
"OK…"  
"Would there be a problem if I didn't want to share a locker room with Randy….or maybe Cody anymore?" The Cody part was almost an afterthought Hunter could almost read that."  
"Trouble with the faction backstage?"  
"Yes…" Ted looked down a moment trying to think. "Difference of views is going to make for a stressful work environment." He rubs the back of his neck before looking back up. "I know we can't nor do I want to just leave Legacy…but the less time I need to be around them off camera the better."

"I'll see what we can arrange…but you know having enough locker room space for a faction away from the general locker room is hard enough. Some arenas don't even have enough space for that let alone someone to have a private room unless they are a champ. Sometimes even the champions needs to share space. What is the issue about? Maybe some sort of middle ground can be met."

"I doubt about this…" Ted looked down again. "Randy's gay."  
"What?" Hunter tried not to laugh. "Why the world you think he is gay?" He then saw how dead serious Ted's face was. Hunter took a deep breath to calm himself. "OK sorry…but come on…Why you think Randy liked guys?"  
"Cody & myself caught him in bed with…well does it matter the who….guess it does in case it affects anyone else. It was Christian."  
"Ok so they were in bed together…"  
"Naked…"  
"But where they doing anything?"  
"Does that matter?"

"Well Ted shared space is not uncommon….neither is being nude to some guys…When this happen?"  
"This morning before our flights."  
"OK We had the house show….Christian had the ECW Show…they could of both showered & was just talking."  
"OK…then explain Randy not knowing we were there asking him if he was ready another round?"

"OK…" Hunter pursed his lips as he thought. "But Randy has never made any move towards you or Cody has he?"  
"Well…me….no…You would need to ask Cody yourself."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"What's the problem?!"  
"Yeah." Hunter leaned back a little. "Look as long at he doesn't sexually harass any of the staff he hasn't done anything wrong."  
"Wait you supporting this behavior? You have no problem with homosexual actions taking place in the company?"

"Simple answers? Yes & Yes…slightly longer answer why the hell should I care what people do behind closed doors. He is not attacking anyone. What he does in his hotel room or at home is his own business."  
"I can't believe this."  
"What is there not to believe Ted…Look you have two options…you either still share a locker room with the rest of Legacy or you can be placed in one of the general room. Look at it this way….share space with a man you know is gay…or be in a room with who knows how many other guys that may or may not be."

"WHAT!?"  
"I am not going to place you in a room by yourself Ted just because you are worried someone may be checking out what you are packing in your trunks. You have known Randy over a year…actually before that because I know you guys knew each other as kids because of your dads. You are approaching a year being in close proximity to him. If he hasn't done anything to you yet I doubt he will. So would you rather deal with the one you do know….or the ones you don't?"

Ted tried not to pale at that thought…exactly who else might be. "You telling me WWE condones these immoral action?"  
Hunter tried not to laugh. "Ted…come on we just spend almost the last week pantsing the three of you all over Europe." He gave a faint chuckle then grew serious. "Once again why should we care what he does behind close doors. For all you know it could have been a one time thing…I would not be surprised if he is a frazzled bundle of nerves."

"What you mean?"  
"Ted you can't be that clueless to his mental state the last few months?"  
"Well…but still THAT?!"  
"And you can't exactly call him gay…Randy did have a girlfriend for many years...poor dear."  
"Poor dear? You think Sam has no clue don't you?"  
Hunter's eyes widened looking at Shawn both men mouthed 'oh shit.' Shawn sighed with a shrug.

"Ted…" Hunter spoke folding his hands. "Sam was killed in Randy's home not even two weeks ago."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yeah…someone got into his home while she was there…"  
"Damn…He never said anything to us."  
"He doesn't really want to talk about it…I only knew about it for legal reasons. So you have that, & I am sure you heard about John being abducted?"  
"Yeah…in passing…"  
"And Randy feeling guilty for his injury."  
"Yeah..yeah…but still THAT!? It would have made sense if he picked up a local girl…or a diva…BUT ANOTHER STAR!?"

Ted took a deep breath looking at Shawn. "Come on help me here."  
"How do you suggest I help you?"  
"You're a man of god yourself…you know his behavior is wrong."  
"Sorry I agree with Hunter on this. What anyone male or female does in the privacy on their room as long as it is not of an unlawful nature should be free to continue as such."

"But it is Unlawful in some states & what of the laws of the Lord."  
"Please don't tell me you gonna quote Leviticus 20:13."  
"Um…" Ted gulped.  
"You are quoting one rule among many…May I reply in kind?"  
"Sure."  
Shawn gets a faint smile taking a breath. "OK First legally...as of I think 2003.. correct me if I am wrong Hunter...the last 14 states with such laws had then removed from the books."  
"I think you are correct Shawn." Hunter told him.  
Shawn continued. "Now going to the word of our good Lord two sets of verses come to mind the first Romans 12:17-21 Never pay back evil for evil to anyone. Respect what is right in the sight of all men. If possible, so far as it depends on you, be at peace with all men. Never take your own revenge, beloved, but leave room for the wrath of God, for it is written, 'Vengeance is Mine, I will repay,' says the Lord. 'But if your enemy is hungry, feed him, and if he is thirsty, give him a drink; for in so doing you will heap burning coals on his head. Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good'."

Shawn took a breath letting his chosen words sink in slowly. "Second passage John 13:34 & 35 'A new commandment I give to you, that you love one another, even as I have loved you, that you also love one another. By this all men will know that you are My disciples, if you have love for one another'." Shawn folded his hands looking at Ted. "So it is not our place to judge…it is our Lords place. By his teachings we offer love even when there is hate. By being Randy's friend you are not condoning his actions…you are just offering the friendship you always have. Unless he does something truly wrong…you should not let it bother you. If he flaunted his choice in front of you tell him you re uncomfortable…don't shun him though."

Ted lowered his eyes thinking. "I don't know."  
"Ted how well you trust your father's judgment?"  
"A lot why?"  
"When you get a chance…ask him about his friendship with Pat."  
"What?"  
"I know you know who I am talking about…Pat Patterson."  
"Yeah I know who Pat is what about him?"  
Hunter sighed running a hand through his hair pulling his pony tail out. "He has been openly gay for years."

"But he is a good family friend." Ted exclaimed.  
"As I said talk to your dad."  
"I…I guess I'll get back to you on the locker situation."  
"Good idea…don't be so fast to trash a good friendship over this Ted."  
Ted slowly nodded as he stood up.  
"I guess I wasted enough of your time."

"If it was any help it wasn't wasted you know you can call me any time." Hunter stood up walking Ted to the door & walked back over towards Shawn.  
"He really is clueless isn't he Hunt?"  
"I think safer that way. Now the question is will he listen?"  
"No clue." Shawn stood up wrapping his arms around Hunter before giving him a light kiss, then frowned. "Should you warn Taker & Kane of the mess their boys made?"

"You already know that answer." He rested his head against Shawn's before moving from the older man's hold. He picked up the phone calling Taker first.  
"Hey Taker…Um have you seen Randy yet today?…you know?…well ok…good, you talk to your brother yet…ok I'll let you two take it out of my hands…Ted came to talk to me….I tried, I don't know if it worked…ok let Randy know I'll see him Monday…later." Hunter hung up moving to Shawn talking a hold of him. "I am so glad I never need to worry about you being a bad boy…well unless it is the bad I like." he leaned to kiss Shawn deeply before moving with him to find a movie to watch.

**(Has Ted at least partly seen the light & error of his ways?)**


	56. Chapter 56

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Later that day in Florida

Christian pulled up to the Florida home & got out with is bag heading inside. He looked around as if waiting for something to happen. He set the bag off to the side in the living room. He found his brother relaxing in the movie room. His crutches were propped against the one chair his legs raised with the heavy case boot on his one leg.

Christian couldn't help but give a faint sigh. Being a champion he was kept busier than Kane which is why he didn't come home nearly as much. Maybe Randy was right. He was being needy…the last few months it almost felt like he was alone on the road. Kane would fly in….do the show & pretty much fly back to take care of Edge. Maybe he was a bit jealous of his brother. He had to remember something though. He was still living their dream while Edge was stuck injured.

Edge grabbed the remote pausing the movie. He started to lower the legs when Christian moved over to him. "I didn't mean to interrupt your movie bro."  
"It's ok. But…damn…"  
"What?"  
Edge turned his head looking up at his brother since he did not stand yet. "Christian please tell me you didn't pull what we were told you pulled."  
"What? What you talking about?"

Christian took a step back when Edge pushed himself up to stand. He grabbed the crutches slipping them under his arms. "Did you or did you NOT do anything to or with Randy while you were over seas?" Christian felt his mouth go dry & his throat tighten. His mouth just agape. "CHRISTIAN! HOW THE! GRRRRR!" Edge's hands tightened on the grips of the crutches his neck muscles pulling tight. "We were both ordered to stay away from him until Taker told us otherwise…I highly doubt Taker gave permission…RIGHT!?" Christian lowered his head.

"Calm yourself Edge." Take a cool tone from the door way. Christian turned seeing Kane standing there with his mismatched eyes aflame with his displeasure. "Go ahead answer the question."  
His head lowered again. He almost looked like a scolded dog. "Bo-both are right…"  
"Get up to the room…" Kane calmly spoke.  
"How should I be once I get to our room."

"NOT OUR Room…THE ROOM!" Christian gulped almost scurrying from the room. Kane walked over to Edge running a hand along his face. "Just forget he even walked in here…go back to your movie…you hear me?" Edge tried not to look worried & just nodded. Even though it was not aimed at him & Kane tried to soften his tone some Edge could still see the displeasure in Kane's eyes. The larger man made sure Edge was comfortable before he turned leaving the room.

Kane made his way upstairs to the playroom walking inside. Christian was kneeling in the middle of the room striped down fully. He was seated back on his heels bend forward his hands pressed on the ground in front of him in a deep bow. Kane slowly walked around the young man taking in his appearance.

"You know you did wrong don't you worm?"  
Christian lifted he head just enough to speak, but not look at him. "Yes Master Kane." Kane makes his way over to a cupboard opening it. His eyes looking over the varied items inside. Some not used in quite sometime, only kept useable by the maintenance kept to them.  
"Tell me honestly worm…Have I grown complacent with you?" Maybe a tiny hint of sadness to the otherwise cold tone. "Have I grown to soft with you in a willingness to keep you mine?"

"No…No Ma-master."  
"I don't believe you." Kane's voice cold. He pulls out glass butt plug carrying it over to a cooler. He pulled the cooler open placing the item in a container of ice water. He then walks back to the cupboard removing a long multi-fall flogger. He walks back towards Christian. "If I was not so soft on you…you would not have gone against my orders would you?"

"I am sorry Master Kane." Kane sneers as he raises his arm up giving the first lash across Christian's back. The young man chokes back a scream unsure that last time he felt the sting of his master whip in anger.  
"I didn't ask if you were sorry." A second lashing. "I ASKED IF YOUR WOULD BE DISOBEDIENT STILL?" A third fall of his arm brining the falls of the whip strongly across his taut flesh. A scream finally passing Christian's lips.

"NO….NO MASTER PLEASE….I-I-I Did-didn't mean to….He sta..AAAAA" Christian screamed as Kane lashed him as fourth time.  
"YOU CALLED MASTER TAKER OR RANDY A LIAR!?"  
Christian was panting for his breath as he was hunched over, it prevented his chest from expending fully. "Ne-neither Master Kane…"  
"So you just lied…"  
"ye-yes sir…I-I st-started it…"

"On all fours worm." Kane walked away setting the flogger aside he pulled out a stiff crop as well as a leather glove he slipped the glove on stretching it tight as he then slapped the crop against his hand. The sound of leather on leather echoed in the room. He then walked back to the cooler pulling out container with the glass plug.  
"You need too cool yourself worm…"  
"Ye-yes Master Kane…"

Kane walked back over setting the container down & the crop before reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a small tube of lube. His slicked a few fingers of the glove & placed his bare hand on Christian's back. The young man hissed from the contact with the lash marks. Kane then rubbed the slicked leather clad fingers along Christian's crack before thrusting the first one into his body.

The young man gave a whimper at the roughness. Was not long before Kane added the second. Christian just hung his head as he took his punishment. Kane pumped the finger hard & fast actually careful not to brush the young mans sweet spot. He was doing this out of pain, for punishment...no pleasure was felt in his actions. "Tell me worm…if Randy had not switch roles on you…would you have fucked him? Would you have forced your dick…" He reached under him grabbing a tight hold of Christian's member getting a pained groan from him. "or shall we say…MY dick into his resisting body…You belong to me…hence THIS" another tug. "BELONG TO ME RIGHT!"

"Yes my whole body is your's master." Christian moans the pain starting to become welcoming. "I Do-don't know if I wo-would have or not Master Kane…" Kane let go of Christian's member & withdraws his fingers. He bends to removed the plug with the gloved hand holding it by the base his bare hand rest on Christian's ass pulling it open slightly. He then begins to slide the plug in.

Christian can help but give a scream at how cold it was. It was as if a long, thick hunk of smooth ice was being slid into his ass. Kane slid it all the way in untill Christian's ring if muscle clamped shut around it leaving just the base out.

"You better not try to push it loose either Worm, you hear me."  
Christian gives a whimper. "Ye-yes Ma-Master."  
"Now how long would you say you were in Randy's room for?"  
"Al-all ni-night sir…"  
"HOW LONG!"  
"Ni-nine hours ma-maybe?"  
"Nine…I like even numbers…ten…we will add one for your traitorous way." Christian almost starts to protest even though he didn't know what for. Ten what? Minutes? Hours? Was it even for how long he would need to keep that thing in him for? Was it even longer than that?

"QUITE or I can add more for being a sneaky, lying, slimy, WORM!"  
Christian only gave a sniffle nodding, he forgot how degrading Kane could be. Maybe he was right…maybe Edge & he had grown so used to the softer Kane…the Kane so willing to please them that he had forgotten who Kane could truly be at times & that was the monster that drew off causing people to feel the pain he had as a kid.

Kane picked up the crop. "Count off worm." He sneered as he brought the crop across his one ass cheek.  
"One." Christian cringed from the sting. Kane then brought it across the other. "Two…" Kane continued five on each cheek for a total of ten.  
"Up on your knees worm. Your new addition better stay in place. I hear it hit the ground we will start over."

"Yes Master Kane." Christian moved till his was up on his knees, head lowered. Kane removed the glove tossing it & the flogger to the floor. He then walked in front of Christian looking the young man over. The next part he had in mind almost disgusted him. He shook his head turning to walk away. "NEVER MIND! Place yourself however you wish to keep your punishment in place. I will be back once I feel you served enough time."

"Ye-yes Master Kane." Christian actually stayed up on his knees as it kept his ass clenched tighter then when his was bent over. Kane left the room walking down to the bed room. He walked in shutting the door behind him. With Edge injured he knew no one would come in on him. He just sat on the bed placing his head in his hands & cried.

Kane hated when he had to unleash the monster he knew he could be. He hated to have to punish either of his lil ones. They were like precious jewels to him. Jewels he would hate to crack…he never wanted a blemish on them. He had to see thought they were like rough diamonds. One of, if not the strongest & toughest of jewels & as such they could take the rough treatment at times & wanted it. He had to learn to not coddle them all the time. Christian liked being treated rough by Randy…he would give it to him at times.

Kane never wished to lay a hand on either of them out of anger again, but he had to have them know disobedience could not be ignored. To unwillingly force yourself on another member…no…granted some may say Randy was guilty of the same act…but Taker was already punishing him for his transgression on the matter.

Kane sat there for about a half an hour before he got up moving to the bathroom of the master suite. He began to fill the large tub with nice warm water & some soothing scented oil. He removed his shirt, shoes & socks keeping just his jeans on. Once the tub was full he cut the steamy water. Kane made his way downstairs to check on Edge.

"You need anything?" He softly asked.  
Edge turned his head to look. "No…I'm good…you ok though?" He was not sure but he thought he could see the redness to Kane's eyes in the dim light.  
"I'll be fine…just need to finish tending to your brother." Edge just nodded turning to focus back on the screen. Kane made his way back up to the room opening it. Christian was as he left him. He walked over, Christian barely heard Kane as he now moved barefoot through the room. Maybe only an hour had passed.

"Bend over for me." Christian did as told. Kane soothed his hand over the reddened flesh with one hand as he took a hold of the now warmed plug with the other. He slowly pulled it free a relieved groan from the younger man. "You may stand." Kane placed the plug in the container of slowly melting ice. He then stood up facing Christian. He walked around in front of the young man. A hand under his jaw lifting the head. "You know it had to be done." Kane's voice slightly softer.  
"Yes Master…Thank you." Christian's voice still trembled.

Kane leaned down kissing him. Softly at first but then grew more hungry. A low growl in his throat as he savored the young man before him. He then parted from him looking in Christian's eyes. "Time for your after care my Lil one."

Christian could not help the faint smile hearing Kane's term of endearment & nodded." Kane ushered him towards the bedroom & into the awaiting bath. Christian slowly & gingerly slipped into the water. The warmth & the oils worked to sooth the ache & remove the chill that was swept over his body earlier.

Christian extended a hand towards Kane. "Join me Master?" His voice low, almost child like…pleading softly for a sign he had been forgiven. Kane nodded before slipping from his pants & underwear.  
"Slide forward." Kane lightly commanded. Christian shifted in the bath for Kane to climb in behind him.

Sliding into the water Kane begin to gently run some of the water over Christian's back soothing the lashes even more. "Thank you Master…I know it hurt you almost as much as me…" Kane paused his movement looking. Christian placed a hand on Kane's leg next to him. "I am sorry I acted in a way that made you reshow me my place. I know it hurts you…plus I still see the red in your eyes. I forget at times…I am glad you will place me back on my path when I stray. Am I truly forgiven?"  
"For now Lil one…" Kane starts washing Christian's back.

"May I ask?"  
"I was going to force you to suck me off while I kept you plugged up."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Honestly Lil one?"  
"Yes please…"  
"I hated doing those things to you out of anger…now to torture you out of pleasure…" Kane gave a low rumbled growl as he wrapped his arms around the younger man pulling him closer. His one hand reaching under the water.

Christian moaned wiggling under the water as Kane's meaty paw wrapped around his shaft stroking him slowly. "Oh master…mmmm Yes I am defiantly yours…oooo…please Master…do I heat you now master?"  
"Yes my lil one you do…"  
"Let me feel you Master please…"  
"Lift up for me…" Christian moved slowly lifting himself up & then back more towards Kane till he could feel the tip of the swollen head. "Mmm go ahead.."

Christian moaned as he impaled himself on Kane's large member. Kane moaned as he took a hold of Christian's member again stroking him as the younger man lightly bounced on his shaft. They didn't want to be too hard or fast as they didn't want to splash water everywhere. It didn't take long for Christian to finish his essence spilling into the water.

"Off & out…on the bed now." Kane ordered. Christian even though not wishing to lose the feeling on Kane in him did as ordered. Kane got out draining the tub then following him. Christian laid on the bed a towel under him "You ass or your mouth?"  
"Mouth Master…I know it has been dirty Master forgive me."

Kane came over climbing on the bed he sat next to Christian. A low growl as he reached over grabbing him by the hair. "Then time to clean it with something more appropriate than isn't it?"  
"Yes Master…" Christian smiled as he moved to start swallowing Kane's massive meat. He moaned around the shaft, the taste of the scented bath oil, plus traces of himself still. He worked feverishly wanted so bad to be made 'clean' by his Masters essence.

Kane kept a firm hand on Christian's head & hair as he began thrusting himself into the willing mouth. He hated the fact he had to be reminded how his boys liked things. But glad he was. "You dirty thing…you like feeling me deep in you anyways you can get me don't you." Christian moaned a shiver through his body. "Yes…yes you do. Kane moaned Thrusting deep in Christian's mouth as he came in his mouth & down his throat. Kane pulled back releasing Christian's hair.

The young man fell back gasping. "Th-thank you Kane…"  
"Come up here.." Christian did as asked & Kane just wrapped a large arm around the younger man allowing them both to drift for a nap.


	57. Chapter 57

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

_Randy saw himself in a walking down a hotel hall way. Well that was until looking down seeing a folder in someone's hand that was not his own. Reach a room the person knocked. Hunter was the one to open the door at first a smile on his face._  
_"Hey doc I don't remember question a house call."_  
_"No I came to talk to Shawn, he does still room with you right?" Randy thought he recognized the voice as one of the staff doctors._

_"Yeah." The smile faded a little at the mention of Shawn "Come on in."_  
_"How is he holding up?" The doctor asked._  
_"As long as he is focused on work he's fine."_  
_"About that…where is he?"_  
_"I'll go get him." Hunter left the room moving to one of the bedrooms of the grand suite. It was a few minutes before both men walked back out. "Care to take a seat?"_

_The man nodded sitting. "Shawn you may want me to speak to you in private?"_  
_"No.." The older male spoke his voice a little rougher then normal. He also looked a little worse for wear. "What you tell me I will just tell Hunter anyways." Shawn told him before sitting._  
_"Yeah…and I may need to be reporting this. I guess two birds with one stone." Randy could feel the doctor growing nervous. "This is not news I ever wish to give anyone. I know this is not how you would wish to enjoy the New Year."_

_"Doc please…" Hunter urged him knowing to stretch whatever out would hurt Shawn even more._  
_"I got your yearly physical & blood work results." The doctor leaned over handing Shawn the folder. The older man took it opening it. Scanning it over he began to loose color in his face._

_"Th-this can't be right." Shawn exclaimed almost shaking._  
_"I am sorry Shawn something like that I had it double checked."_  
_"Well run it again…draw another sample…maybe the lab screwed up!"_  
_"If you want to we can…I have used the same company for years…but for you piece of mind we will."_

_"Shawn let me see." Hunter told him reaching out & Hunter took the folder flipping the pages over. He tried not to look like he was going to be sick himself over the abnormality on the paper. "OK doc…say he redoes the test with the same results…what would this mean?"_  
_"Well I would actually starting now as a safety precaution…anyone he is working with will need to know the possibility for his & their safety. If someone does not want to be in the ring with him because of it, respect that wish & either find people that are ok pulling matches with him or remove him from the match. I am sorry I have no other option. The best over all would be Shawn leaving the on camera side of the business."_

_The doctor stood up. "Hunter when do you want to come in?"_  
_Hunter sighed looking at him. "Well you just ran mine…anything?"_  
_"Not yet…"_  
_"I'll have them redone in a few months depending on what his test shows."_  
_"OK…I am really sorry Shawn." The doctor turned leaving the room._

* * *

Randy's eyes shot open not even realizing he had fallen sleep or passed out while still enduring his punishment. Panic ripped his body as he pulled on his restraints. Whimpers as his mouth was still held open. The door opened & John rushed down the steps. If Randy could see John was bounding them almost two at a time. He actually jumped down several at the bottom.

John stopped next to the slab grabbing Randy's wrists before he hurt himself. "Randy's what's wrong? Duh…hold on." John lifted Randy's head unbuckling the gag. "OK…try to slack your jaw…" John told him as he took one hand massaging the hinge joint. Feeling the smallest bit of give John managed to twist the gag to pop it lose from Randy's mouth. He then grabbed the key from the wall to free his wrists.

"Here." Taker was behind John with some water. John took it helping Randy to sit up.  
"Sip it slowly then tell us what is wrong." Randy rubbed his wrists as John slowly tipped the glass to his lips. The cool liquid felt good.  
"Ma-may we ple-please move to someplace more…comfortable?"  
"Yes…the cage remains for now."  
"Yes sir."

Randy doesn't bother dressing while John & Taker lead him through the nice home to one of the bedrooms. "You are free to be on the bed Randy." Taker told him. Without flat out telling him Randy knew besides the cage his punishment was over. He climbed on the bed wrapping in a blanket as he still felt the cold of the metal on his skin.

"Randy there was suck fear & sadness from you suddenly…what is it?" John asked climbing on the bed next to him.  
"Yo-you felt that?" John nodded. "How long was I down there?"  
"A couple hours…sorry…maybe it was a bit too long." Taker was not sure or not about that…he would of let Randy stew longer but John insisted something was wrong.

"I had another dream about Shawn…is it too late to call them?"  
"It shouldn't be unless they are sleeping because of the time zone change."  
"I would feel better."  
"I'll check" Taker told them as he went to grab his phone. He walked back in. Phone in hand. "It went to voice so they either resting or in a meeting." Taker told them before setting the phone aside.

"Which of us should draw his bath. I am sure his arms are sore by now." Taker asked.  
"Do you have preference Randy?" John asked him.  
"No…there is no way I can pick one of you over the other."  
"You fill the tub love I will tend to him…no need to draw temptation."  
John slowly nodded moving away from Randy & into the master bath.

"Temptation?"  
Taker smirked as he moved onto the bed. "Relax…we won't do anything sexual to your body while we have you in the cage…well not in the normal sense. John should be go…no he can't." Taker gave a growl of disgust as himself having it slip his mind till just now.  
"Can't what?"  
"He should be OK one more night before he needs to feed…Our…well at least my first thought was you. I forgot you said he bit you on Halloween. Only 2 weeks, there is no way your body could handle another that soon without making you sick."

"Already? But didn't he feed from you?"  
"Seems it had little to no effect on him. He grew sick because he did not stay well fed. Yes defiantly don't want you being a temptation to him for now."

"I understand" John spoke as he stepped form the bathroom. "Maybe the apartment would be safer for me to stay?"  
"No…you agreed to stay till Saturday morning. You will need to learn to control yourself around humans. You will just need to go hunt tomorrow night."  
John slowly nodded. "The water is ready." Taker helped Randy into the bathroom & then the soothing water.  
"Tell me about this dream." Randy nodded & began telling him what he remembered.

Taker washed Randy down including gently over his wrists as Randy retold the dream. Taker would be lying if he had said he was even mildly disturbed by what he was telling him.  
"So Shawn is sick…well will become."  
"I thought injury…maybe his back again."  
"No…" Takers voice slightly grave sounding. "Three things tell me that is not the case. He wanted something drawn to test it again…Drawn normally implies blood. Second that his opponents should be told for his & their safety. So it means it can effect them too. Last Hunter being asked about getting checked…"

Taker closed his eyes a moment his mind wandering to a place he didn't want it to. His face hard to read. "Taker?" Randy called to him. "Taker?" Randy reached out of the water placing a hand on Taker's leg as he sat on the edge of the tub. The larger man shook his head looking down.  
"Sorry bout that."  
Randy could see the worry in his eyes. "What is it?"  
"Nothing yet…you said it would be around the beginning of the year."  
"You suspect something though?"  
Taker sighed. "You don't want to know what is in my head. Just an old fear rearing it's head…it can be other things to. Of course none are good."

"Oh…" Randy turned his head. Then looked back. "Well that last vision never happened…maybe this one won't either. Plus something is almost always off…maybe the thing about the blood is."  
"Who knows…come on lets get you out of there." Taker went & grabbed a towel before offering Randy a hand up from the tub. Stepping out he dried Randy off checking him over. "Luckily you didn't pull the shackles hard enough to cause any cuts or bruises."

_~Is Randy ok?~_ Taker heard John in his head.  
_~He is fine Love…just his recent dream is unnerving if it comes to pass.~_  
_~Oh…I am working on dinner for you both.~_  
_~Thank you Love.~_  
"Taker?" The older man looks down at Randy.  
"I am so sorry Randy…John felt I was…I am not even sure a good word for it…concerned I guess & just wanted to know if you were OK."  
"You two can speak like that without being in the same room?"  
"Yes…we have not tested how far yet. We can feel each other to a point over a nice distance."  
"The blood bond you talked about?"  
"Yes…let's get you dressed John to pass time decided to cook for us."

"I am a bit hungry now you mention it." Randy followed Taker back to the bedroom & saw John had also brought up his suitcase with clean clothing in it. Randy slipped on a pair of dark grey basketball shorts. "Is it OK if I just wear these?"  
"That is just fine." Taker walked over wrapping his arms around the younger man kissing him soft…oddly almost timid like. He pulled back looking in Randy's grey eyes. "Just be careful I would hate for something to happen to you…either of you."

"I promise Marcus…I just hope we can do something…why would I be shown things we can't change?"  
"Maybe to prepare yourself…like when you had the dream about Edge…you could not change his actions…but it prepared you for it." Taker left out the fact that Randy actually didn't handle it well even with the forethought. He let go of Randy stepping back. "Let's go see what John prepared." He heads for the door. They reach the kitchen & John hears them plating up the two steaks as well as herb roasted potatoes.

He set the plates down. "I'll be in the living room…" John faintly sighed as he left the room.  
"Is it still me?" Randy asked his eyes sad as he watched John leave.  
"Not this time." Taker sat down. He waited for Randy to sit in the other chair. "John's kind gesture was slight torture to him. He still remembers clearly the pleasure from eating…somethings clearly the taste. At least for now he can no longer enjoy such things."  
"But you…"  
"Many years of training. I spent many more not indulging in mortal food then I have." Taker began to cut the steak seeing it was quite rare as John knew he ate them.

"So does he feel hunger for food…or is it just missing the taste."  
"The taste & action of sharing food with others."  
"What would happen if he tried."  
"He would grow ill. I will spare details while you are eating."  
Randy nodded beginning his meal. "Shame it is hard on him…this is good."

Taker lightly nodded. "Perhaps he has found his next calling when it is time for him to move on again."  
"Move on again?"  
"We can't stay in one place forever…people are curious be nature. It will get to a point that our power can no longer mask our slowed aging. We will need to go into hiding for a time to emerge back into society many years later."

"What of people like me?"  
"You will know where we would be."  
"Would you both vanish at the same time?"  
"Who knows…unlikely. I have already wandered many years already."  
"I see…"  
"Don't even think it."  
"Sorry."  
"I never wanted it for him...I don't ever wish it for you either."

"Am I that easy to read at times Marcus?"  
"At times maybe…just I know that seems to be a very understandable thought."  
"If it doesn't happen…"  
"The feelings will never change Randy." Randy nodded as they finished they meal before join John for the rest of the evening.


	58. Chapter 58

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
(I will admit I did not type the broge out this time...we all know Wade has an English accent, Sheamus & others in Ireland have theirs. Pretend it is there LOL Enjoy)**

November 13, 2009

Wade rolled over before getting out of the bed at the small bed & breakfast he was staying in. He knew if he really wished he could have stay at Sheamus' place but he didn't wish questions rising. He took a shower before dressing in black sweats. Looking out the window the sky was grey & dreary looking.

"Just fuckin lovely." He walked over picking up the black glass vial. He started to put it on then stopped. "No…I can't have this fall in the wrong hands." He hid it inside his suitcase before heading out to his rental. He knew he had about an hour drive to even reach Sheamus' home town. Then it was another maybe ten minutes before he had to stop the car continuing on foot.

He watched his footing not wishing to become an inhabitant. He reached the spot that the canopy was so dense it blocked most of the light.  
"REAPER!?" he called out looking around.  
"Where is he?" A cold voice floated to his ears as Reaper stepped out from hiding among the trees.  
"I am still working on it. I have not been able to get close to him."  
"My patients grows thin Wade." She walks closer to him. "I have been merciful so far."  
"Merciful? How the hell you been merciful?"

Her green eyes starts to glow as she motioned with a hand. Vines began to spring up from the ground wrapping Wade's wrists. She walked closer to him. "Because I did not devour you or your darling sister the moment you stepped on my land." She trailed a hand down his chest. Even through the fabric he could feel the sharpness of her nail.

Her finger ran back up his chest under his jaw. "You want cruel…I will be pleased to show you just a fragment of how cruel I can be." She turned walking away another flick of her hand and another vine wraps around Wade's neck causing him to gasp. It takes his body a few moments to remember breath is not needed for his life. He was then yanked down to the ground his arms stretched outward. The force was so strong he tried not to panic feeling his shoulders & arms pressing into the soft ground.

"Stop…stop." He croaked out. "Ho-how can I get him if you ki-kill me?"  
Reapers cold laugh filled the air. "Who said I was going to kill you…just a small taste of the hell I can truly place you through…" She turned looking back down at him. She moved her hand almost like a demented maestro. Wade could see as vines pulled from a nearby tree the ends hovering near him just awaiting their instructions.

"You want a taste of pain…a taste of how easily I can be rid of you?" Her voice a deathly growl as she moved her hand again one of the vines formed a sharp barbed end. Wade began to speak in tongues when a thick piece of root sprung from the ground over his mouth gagging his words. "None of that…I forgot how crafty you can be." A flick of her other wrist & the barbed vine plunged downward ripping through his chest anchoring him to the ground below. His screams almost heard even through the wooden gag. She walks back over closer to him his lower body twisting his hands clawing the ground, tears ran his eyes from the pain.

She crouched down by him. "If I was just an inch or so more to the left I would have pierced your heart…you know what that would have meant…POOF!" She cackled like the crazy old hag she truly is under neither the lovely guise. She reached out actually digging her long finger into the wound caused by the vine. The thickness of it stemming any blood from being lost.

Wade struggles as he cries out in pain. She pulls the bloody finger to her lips licking it clean. She hisses in anger before back handing him. "YOU GOT CLOSE TO HIS CHARGE….AND MADE HIM!" She clenched her hands & Wade felt as if she would rip his arms from his body. His back arched of course pulling move of the embedded vine through his torn body.

"YOU were to destroy the charge & bring Marcus to me…destroy…not CREATE!"  
She stood up & motioned the gag away. Pained cries now filled the air. "Forgiveness Reaper…Pl-please….He is mi-mine now…I-I will br-bring Marcus to you so-somehow…"  
"You have failed so far…"  
"So-soon I pro-promise…gi-give till…Li-litha…The lo-longest of days…pl-please."

She studied him closely. "You try to trick me…"  
"Never…ple-please ke-keep my si-sister safe till then…"  
"If not I'll claim you both…" She motioned with her hand the barbed vine ripping loose from his body. Wades screams filled the air much to her delight. She brought the vine towards her licking the blood that clung to its length.

Wade was glad he planned ahead & fed the night before. If not he very well could have died from the wound. It was still slow to close the blood spilling in to his shirt around the gaping hole. She walked closer to him again. She took a hold stripping his lower half. "Do not think I am done with you yet Wade…" She slowly licked her lips. "You may not be the one I seek…but you will tide my sexual hunger for now."

She leaned over dragging her tongue slowly over his groin & limp manhood. He may not of wished it, but he could not help but give his mistress what she desired. She still had too strong of a hold over his body & very soul when in her presence. Even with his hands & head held fast to the ground Wade could not help the burning fire she was summoning within his body. Pain rippled mixed with burning pleasure. He soon grew hard for her. She spent her time pleasuring herself not caring if he enjoyed or not. Her cries would sound like a demented monster as she howled in her delight.

The moon hung in the sky by the time she was done with her own delights. She pulled her body from his walking away.  
"A few parting thoughts Wade dear." She motioned to free his neck finally. But then his body dragged along the ground until he was pulled up against a gnarled tree. "You are mine until I decide otherwise." She affixed his legs firm to the tree as well so they were spread apart.

"Mistress Reaper….pl-please free me so I may car-carry your task."  
"Soon my pet…soon…I think you need a new leash."  
"I am faithful Mistress…"  
"You lie…if you were truly faithful you would have devoured Marcus' charge…or brought him to me so I may barter with him soul." She commands the loose vines back closer to Wade. "To make sure you only have one more chance to fail me." He sees one vine shoot towards him along the ground. It slinks up the tree & thrust into his ass. He can't help the scream from the rough texture of the vine as it thrust into his body. It begins to piston as if it was a plant like cock. It pulses in his body as a flesh one would. He hates as his body betrays. Despite the pain tiny feather like tendrils stroke inside his body, brushing the bundle of nerves that make one see stars.

"Mi-mistress…Pl-please sto-stop…" he tried not to moan along with the cries of pain.  
"But you seem to be enjoying yourself…" She muses as the engorged member of her servant. A second vine wraps around it firm stemming any chance of his essence spilling from his body.

"PLEASE NO MORE…AAAAA" He screams as it feels like he was impaled deeper in his body them possible without true damage. The same time the tip of the vine around his member inserts itself through the tiny slit pushing down through the shaft. Wade fights the pain as the darkness wanted to claim him. A deep burn boils in his body deep inside. From within his loins & deep in his gut.

She then motioned to free him, his body dropped to the ground in a heap. Blood trickled from his ravaged body through the front & back. "You will have your nearly 8 month my pet…" Her voice cold as ice ripping deep into his soul even as the pain wished to usher in the darkness of an unconscious state. "I have implanted you with seed of these lands…the one within your gut will rest dormant…until the start of the sixth month. They will then begin to sprout slowly ripping you from the inside. The ones I placed within your loins my pet…" A cold laugh passed her lips. "Pity the soul you care to share your essence with…because female…or male…shall become as damned as you are…the seed to sprout within them slowly killing them…oh & the seed will begin to grow the moment it is in them." She give a cold smile. "Now see how well you enjoy your new toy."

She then turned walking deeper into the swamp till she vanished. Her words left to echo in Wade's head as darkness finally claimed his weakened body. Tears slowly ran his eyes as he had not even been shown his sister…he could not know if she was truly safe or not.

* * *

Wade had no clue how much time had passed, the denseness of the canopy he could not clearly tell if it was still Friday night or breaking the day after…or was it even longer than that? Had he missed his flight maybe? If so had John began to wonder about him? Or Justin maybe? That is when he felt faintly ill remembering Reapers words. She had done something to prevent intimate relations with either man. If he caved to temptation of the flesh he would sign their death warrants.

He pushed himself from the ground finding his discarded pants pulling them back on his aching body. His head spun as he was weak moving through the swamp in search of his car. He had no clue how wise it was to drive, but he couldn't stay there. Climbing in he drove off, his eyes kept wanting to go out of focus on him. He could see it was still nighttime, maybe early morning…he still did not know, he just knew it was dark.

Barely reaching the small town, his foot jammed the break as he slumped forward passing out. Sheamus was just leaving the small pub in town with a few friends he was catching up with while he was home. One of them regaling about one wild tale or another when the unknown car screeched to a halt near by.

The group of friends all stopped looking. One walked over looking in the window seeing the slumped man. He knocked on the window with no reply. He tried the door & it popped open. "Mister…you ok Mister?" His nose scrunched up picking up the smell of the bog. He tried to reach past the man to shut the car off. He then looked back at the others.

"Hey come give me a hand will ya?" The others walked over & that was when Sheamus thought he recognized him. He placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him gently back from the steering wheel.  
"Bloody hell." Sheamus exclaimed seeing the hole that ripped through the center of Wade's shirt. As well as the darkened flesh under it. "You fellas tend to his car…I'll take him my place." He told them as he removed Wade from the car, he was not even strapped in.

"Should one of us fetch the doctor?" one guy asked.  
"Let the doc sleep Connor…if I feel he needs it I'll call the doctor myself." The guys agreed as Sheamus headed for the small two-story dwelling. If only Sheamus knew his current home rested on the spot of his ancestors home. He laid Wade on the couch in the living room.

"Wade…Wade I need you to wake for me fella…" He lightly patted Wade's cheeks he tried not to shiver feeling how cool his skin was. Wade skin tone almost ashen. "Wade come on man don't make me regret not waking the doc."  
A weak groan passed Wade's lips. "Doc do…li-little good." His eyes slowly opened. "Yo-you may wish you keep your di-distance was well friend." He slowly tried to sit up a groan feeling more pain through his body. He laid back down.

"You need help…why would I stay away?"  
"The he-help I am in ne-need of…no...not you.."  
"What you mean not me…what happened to you?"  
"We-went in se-search of Cassandra…hi-hit a sn-snag…"  
"What you need…"  
"Hon-honestly?"  
"Of course…"  
"Blood."  
Sheamus blinked. "What…a hospital? Like a transfusion?"  
"No friend…The fiend…that-that cursed the town…the one th-that Cassandra & I went to hunt…" Wade cringed again placing a hand over his chest. In his mind he almost could still feel the vine there still.

"Rest yourself friend."  
"I ca-can't…The fiend is ac-actually a va-vam-vampire…as well as a pow-powerful witch. Two ye-years I been ke-keeping a secret fro-from you…I am the same as my sister's captor."  
"What?!" Sheamus' eyes widened as he moved back a step.  
"I hear your heart racing…understandable.."  
Sheamus gulped not believing his ears. "Yo-you a vam-vampire?"  
"Yes…she changed me…to force obedience to her. I am enslaved to her at least till I bring her the person she truly wants…She has my sister imprisoned in a deep sleep until that time. I bring her who she wants…Cassandra will be free…"

"Who is it?"  
"No…I don't want to messing with them…"  
"I know it is someone in the company…"  
"NO LEAVE IT ALONE!" Wade snapped then cringed pressing his hand back over his chest.  
"Fine I won't find this person for you…but then let me ask when you drink blood…what happens to the person?"  
"They just feel lil tired…I normally make then forget the event. To protect most from knowing about us."

"Well we are nearly family…let me offer to help you…"  
"You sure?"  
"Aye…just tell me what is needed." Sheamus was far come comfortable with the thought of his friend drinking blood from his body, but he knew Wade needed his help & he felt at least partly to blame for what Wade had become.

"I will try to be as painless as I can…help prop me up so you can…pl-place your wrist near my mo-mouth."  
"OK…" Sheamus took a deep breath before he moved. "Just asking…any problem the fact I was drinking?"  
"No...you sound clear-headed enough…even if you was a drunk as a skunk…all that would happen is I may feel the effects of the ale."  
"That oddly sounds cool."

Sheamus began to move Wade as gently as he could sitting behind him on the couch. His tried to steady his nerves, as much as he tried he still trembled a little. "I understand you scared…If you want I can ch-charm you."  
"That only take more energy for you won't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then don't…just get it over with before I lose the last of my nerve."

Wade slowly moved taking a hold of Sheamus' wrist brining it to his lips. Feeling the blood rushing just below the skin he could barely contain himself as he bit into the flesh.  
"Bloody hell." Sheamus hissed in pain. He closed his eyes leaning his head back as he tried to breath from the pain. Of course instinct is to pull away, but he knew that was not an option.

Soon the pain started to subside, a faint sense of clam entered Sheamus' body. Wade withdrew his fangs licking over the bite. A faint shiver swept Sheamus' body. "Thank you fri…no Brother…now go rest…I'll see you in the morning." He moved to allow Sheamus room to get up.  
"Rest well yourself Wade…see you in a few hours. Need a blanket or something?"  
"No…I'll be fine now."

Sheamus only nodded before heading up to bed. He got changed before climbing under the heavy blankets. His eyes could not help but be drawn to the two small marks now on his wrist. If not for them he would think this was one crazy dream. He guess he would see in the morning.


	59. Chapter 59

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Sheamus woke up the next day as he got up to shower his eyes glanced down at his wrist. "Wasn't just a crazy dream…" He whispered to himself with a sigh & headed down to check on Wade first. He got to the living room & Wade was standing with his shirt off looking his chest over in the foyer mirror. Sheamus just had to stop seeing the large dark bruise on his back, patches of dried blood around it.

"Shit Wade…what…" Wade turned his head looking at him.  
"I know looks bad bud…I need to get rolling soon I still need to pack my room up before my flight…I really hate to ask…you got any thing I can barrow to wear there?"  
"Aye I am sure I can find ya a thing to wear."  
"Also mind I barrow the shower?" Sheamus shook his head as he motioned Wade to follow him upstairs.

Walking into Sheamus bed room he began looking through a few drawers pulling out a fresh set of sweats. "These work for ya bro?"  
"Yeah they should be just fine." Wade walked over picking them up. "You'll get um back at some point."  
"Ain't no rush…but you ever gonna tell me what happened out there?" Sheamus asked as he saw the bruise on the back mirrored on Wade's chest as well.

"You wouldn't want to know…and I wish I could forget." Wade shook his head at the memory feeling sick a hand going to his midsection as his teeth clenched. He quickly shook it off. "I best hurry I can't miss my flight."  
"OK Bro…um you coming on the road soon aye?"  
"That the rumor I heard."  
"Good…good." Sheamus gave a bright smile. "I'll have to treat ya to a pint…or two…" His brows then knitted together. "You can still enjoy a good brew can't ya?"

Wade nodded. "Yeah I can still enjoy a good brew to two."  
"It a plan then."  
Wade nodded as he rushed off to shower. As the water ran over his body he wondered how many way he could curse Reaper once Cassandra & he were free. Just bring her Marcus…but how? How could he get someone like that to do something he didn't want to. He watched as pink water swirled towards the drain. He saw the deep bruising & small cuts still on his skin around his wrists. He just shook his head wondering how long they would last. Most cases they shouldn't be there…then again dealing with his mistress was never a normal case.

He tried to block the pain that still echoed through his body. Finishing he dried & quickly dressed before saying his good byes to Sheamus. He headed out & found where he car had been left. He was unsure if he kept the speed or not as he rushed to get packed & to the airport. Once the plane was in the air he just closed his eyes resting for the first leg of the flight.

Wade got back to the apartment in the early afternoon because of the time change. He walked in looking around. Justin was sitting on the couch & got up shortly after he walked in.  
"Something wrong?" Justin could tell Wade didn't look well.  
"Where's John?"  
"Bedroom…resting."  
"But you're out here?"  
"I knew you were do in soon." He walked closer till Wade help his hand up in a motion to stop.

"Leave for now…I need more rest myself. I will see you at training Monday I hope."  
Justin's eyes lowered, a feeling of disappointment of how easily Wade casts him aside."  
"I can help you relax…" he said softly.  
"Not tonight my little morsel. I just need to rest…" Justin sighed as he went to grab his jacket then headed out. Wade moved the bags to the side before moving through the apartment. Reaching the bedroom he opened the door he could see where John was laying under the thin sheet. He was laying on his side facing the window.

Wade removed his shoes & the shirt he lightly fingered the glass vial with a sigh. He knew what had to be done, it was just a matter of when it could be completed.  
"Wade?" He shook his head not even realizing he was lost in thought as John was now sitting up looking at him. His eyes slightly widened as he started to move from the bed. "Damn." John slightly hissed seeing the large bruise. John's eyes then shifted to Wade's arms a slow shake of his head.

"You were in Ireland weren't you?" John reached down lightly taking one of Wade's hands, worry easily seen on John's face. He looked over the marks on his arms. "These will take a few days at least to heal fully…" John sighed letting go of Wade's hand. John was dressed in dark blue basketball shorts & that was all. He headed for the living room seeing Justin was already gone. "When you feed?"  
"Um…Last night." Wade was unsure what to make of John's show of concern over him. Was John turning around?

"OK Justin just restocked the frig…I know not a good a human…but the added blood may still help speed it up some." Wade listen to John as he followed him back to the living room.  
"How you know…"  
"You forget who I was with before…I have seen what your creator is capable of."  
"Oh…yes…"  
"I must say this." Motions to the chest. "Looks like a new trick."  
"That or she just likes him better."

"I don't think she cares for anyone besides herself…She has obsessed over Taker for ages…She sees him as her favorite toy that she would love to do nothing more than lock him away forever."  
"Have you ever seen her?"  
"No…but I have dealt with her in a manner of speaking. Come on sit…Let me look them over better."

Wade walked to the couch sitting down. John grabbed some first aid supplies & walked over crouching in front of him. "Any other wounds?"  
"Yes…bu-but don't concern yourself over them."  
"Why?" John looked up at him. "What happened?"  
"No…" Wade tried to speak firmly. "Don't worry about them."  
"OK…" John took each arm checking them. "Luckily yours don't go up very high. Your wrist tape should cover them till they heal all the way." He then looks at the chest, he almost went to touch it but stopped.

Wade took John's hand placing it over the wound. "It's ok John…" Wade swallowed a gulp. "It stings a little…but I would never deny your touch."  
"You know you will need an excuse to wear a shirt in the ring for a few days."  
Wade nodded. His one hand still over John's that rested on his chest. Despite the pain it was comforting. He was cursing himself knowing the pain he had already caused John…and the pain he was sure he would cause in time to complete his task. No mater the reason or why John was now being nice…it didn't change what he would need to do.

Wade reached over brushing John's face before moving it behind his head sliding closer to kiss him. John brought his free hand up resting it on Wade's should not wanting to put pressure on the wound. "Just a quick question."  
Wade raised an eye brow but was to tired still to fight John's protests.

"What is it?"  
"Do you know if she kissed you or not?"  
Wade was puzzled by such a question & he tried to think it over. "Not that I recall…what you would refuse a simple kiss if she had? What until I washed my mouth out?" Wade tried to joke about the situation.  
"Remember I said I sort of dealt with her without actually meeting her?"  
"Yes."  
"She possessed Taker by kissing him…" John sighed lowering his head. "She was able to jump bodies…by kissing the other person."

John pulled from Wade's touch standing up. "He was able to resister her to a point. When she saw she had no luck getting him to attack me…she saw an opening & jumped bodies…" His voice lowered a chill sweeping his body. "Into mine…" John gulped his mouth feeling dry. "She controlled me like a puppet to hurt him…I had no control…I fought…I broke through a few times…only to have her rip it from me again."

Wade had stood back up walking behind John placing his hands on John's shoulders. "But you did finally beat her?"  
"Yes…but I never want to feel that again…that is when I knew she didn't care about Taker…she just likes what he 'offers' willingly or unwillingly. When she saw she could not scare him away from me…or me from him…she had me hurt him even worse." John shivered remembering even now rigging Taker's bike to crash…luckily it only stalled. Then next majorly busting his ribs. He was just glad it didn't puncture anything inside.

John hung his head. "If she cared she would let him go…but no…she has the if I can't have him no one can. She would rather destroy him then let him free." Wade tried not to sigh…how much better would he be in the end. He turned John to face him.  
"As far as I know…she did no such thing to me…she did quite a few things…that was not one… OK?" John nodded not fighting Wade this time when he leaned in to kiss him.

Wade's hands moved to John's face just holding him there was they kissed. It started light before it slowly grew. After what Reaper placed him thought Wade didn't know if he would wish anything. He then realized he wished to feel 'normal' again. He needed John's touch, his kisses. He tongue timidly lapped at John's lips.

John parted them just enough to allow Wade what he seeked. A low almost hum from Wade as his tasted more of John. Oh how he wished he could erase every trace of that fouled being. One hand rested on John's cheek as the other traced down his side wrapping around John's waist bringing them closer. Feeling John's firm body pressed against his he couldn't help but break the kiss with a faint hiss & then let go. For now his body a painful reminder that he could do no more.

"Thank you for no longer trying to fight me John…but…I can't…We can't do more than that…" He turned walking away from the object of his own desire. "I am sorry."  
"She injured you other places as well?"  
"Yes." his tone faintly firm. "As you say she likes to toy with her creations…well she took great pleasure in wrecking this form." Wade hung his head.

"Even after I heal…we still can not…I am forbidden from the more…cardinal of things." He brought a hand to his midsection a faint sigh passed his lips. "No matter how I wish to…it just is not possible."  
"Will she know even this far?"  
"Yes." Wade shook his head lowering his arm. "It would be grave consequences to who ever I am with….as well as myself."

"How if she can't leave that swamp?"  
"Trust me…as you already know to a point Reaper has a reach farther than just where her body may go." Wade took a deep breath before lifting his head. "Let us work on you being found."  
"Excuse me?"  
"John do you think you can survive without me around you? Was this last week a good test?"  
"I guess so…why?"  
"Honestly?" Wade turned back towards him a faint smile to his lips despite the sadness in his heart. "I don't know if I could stand a whole month with you in my presence when I am home without wanting to take advantage of that fine body of yours."

"OK When…" John tried not to feel nervous…plus if Wade was really that bad wouldn't he be needed?  
"Sooner may be better for my own sanity." Wade softly spoke as he moved to sit in one of the chairs.  
"What will you tell Justin bout my leaving & your…limitations?"  
"I am unsure of either…don't concern yourself with those matters for now. Just sit so we man plan."

John nodded as he moved to sit in the other chair. Why was he happy, yet also sad to be leaving Wade's side already?

**(OK how opposed are you to character deaths? More so wrestlers then OC's)**


	60. Chapter 60

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Nov 17, 2009

A red tuck drove through Boston to one of the more rundown parts of town. Every city has them no matter how much people try to pretend they don't. You know sections were the homeless, junkies & street walkers seem to gravitate to for some sort of safe haven. John sat in the passenger seat a sad look on his face as he looked out the window.

"I hope you are right about this plan." John said  
"It will be fine…I know you don't like it, but they should have no effect on you, but you need to show it in your system even if burns off fast. It would only really hit you if you bite someone who is on it." Wade informed him.  
"OK…OK…so when you gonna place the call?"  
"About 2 hours John. You will be just fine." John nodded. "I should see you in February or March. Any issues call me got that?"  
"Yes."  
"Now come over here…"

John gave a brief sigh before turning his head & leaning over giving Wade one last kiss before slipping out of the truck & down a darkened alley. He was in tattered jeans, a sweat shirt that had a few rips in it & bits of dirt as well as a worn ratty coat. He felt bad for the people he passed. He would be acting a part, while they actually were living it. A part of him once this was over would love to come back & see if he could help any of these people. The thing is he knew at least some of them if given money would only turn around & waste on their poison of choice be it drugs or booze.

Some just did not want help or could not handle facing the real world anymore. His heart broke seeing a woman sitting in the ground of this dark alley with a young child maybe about six or seven cradled against her body shivering. John removed the pill bottle from his coat pocket slipping it into the jeans. He then walked over slowly towards her.

"Miss." He tried not to be to loud. "Miss?" The woman jumped her eyes turned towards John.  
"Pl-please do-don't hurt us." His heart broke more at those words he lowered to a knee to make himself less threatening. Her eyes followed him, her eyes a deep soulful brown that looked so empty from the pain she had been through.

"I don't intend to…here." He took his coat off offering it to her. "Drape it over the two of you…help keep the chill off more."  
"Won't you be cold?"  
"I'll be fine…please."  
The smallest of smiles to her lips & maybe a small shimmer returning to her eyes. "Thank you." She released the child with one arm taking the coat & draped it more over her child then herself.

"Mind if I ask what happened?"  
The woman looked puzzled. "No one asked that around here…we just are…but…well…my boyfriend…he was drunk one night & tried to…" her eyes closed "He tried to attack my daughter while I was out. I came home before he could do any major damage to her…he then turned on me…" She opened her eyes looking at him. "He was arrested, but then got out. It was run or fear he would come back doing worse."

"No one could help you?"  
She shook her head. "He has control of the bank accounts…I only had what I could fit in a suitcase. That & the few bucks hidden in the house. My family is back west…Montana."  
"I am sorry."  
"Thanks." She tried to smile again as he stood up moving away from them. He found the place him & Wade spoke of. He then sat down pulling his knees to his chest waiting. A cold wind blew through the area hardly effecting John, but he could not get his mind off the woman & child. He wondered how many others in the slums & on the street shared stories like hers. It was no that she didn't want to help, but there was no place she knew of to get it.

He knew it was close to the time & pulled the unmarked bottle from his front pocket. "I pray you right about this." He removes two of the small round pills & dry swallows them. He then leans his head back closing his eyes. He moves to tuck the bottle back in his pocket. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps heading his way.

"This him?" A male asked.  
"I think so…" Another responded. "Sir? Can you hear me sir?"  
John gave a grunt half opening an eye looking at the two police officers one of which was shining a flashlight at him in the dark alley, the other looking over a photo. "Yeah…" He mumbled as he started to try to stand stumbling a bit.  
"Whoa take it easy man. What's your name?"  
"Huh?" John ran a hand over his head looking lost.  
"Name…what's your name?"  
John's brows knitted. "Um…Jo-John."  
"OK John…know where you are?"

John slowly looked around then at them a shake of his head. "It's ok John we want to help."  
_'Yeah you only want to help me because you think I'm someone important.'_ He thought to himself the woman still in his mind.  
"We want you to come with us to get checked out ok?"  
John nodded but then started to stumble forward being caught by both officers. "OK easy does it John." The other officer told him as they helped him to the cruiser. They helped him into the back & headed off for the nearest hospital.

John was helped into a wheelchair & taken inside. Now the real test started he knew he had to make his vitals as 'normal' as he could. Wade had him feed before they left Florida just so he would have the needed reserve. Moved to a bed he offered a slight fight as they tried to get him changed into a gown as any confused person might do. He tried not to laugh when they gave him a shot of something in the IV to get him to calm down.

That thought only lasted until John was actually beginning to feel relaxed…his eyes fighting to stay open now. A faint panic hoping the stuff wouldn't place him too far under. What if it made him lose focus? He didn't want to think they may think he was dead & have him placed in a morgue. Or worse be knocked out so long that they begin the autopsy.

Luckily John did not slip any deeper than a light twilight sleep. He was drifting between awake & asleep never fully going under as he was moved to a room for observation. A few phone calls were made & when John fully was awake again he was greeted by a worried mother & relieved cousin.

"Johnny?" He mom asked as he blinked his eyes slowly.  
"Hey ma." John sort of croaked out.  
"What happened baby?"  
John just slowly shakes his head.  
"I'll go grab the nurse or doctor." His cousin Marc told him leaving.  
"OK John we will wait to see what the doctor has to say."  
"OK Ma." He smiles when she took his hand.  
"Oh…you skin still cool…I guess not surprising who knows how long you were in that cold for."  
"Yeah…the weather…so-sounds right."

The Doctor comes in followed by Marc. "Would you two mind stepping outside."  
"That really needed?" John asked.  
"Well it is standard procedure."  
"It's ok John we will be right outside…you will be just fine." His mom tried to encourage him before the stepped into the hall.  
The doctor started the general physical & asked John basic questions.  
"Well besides the memory loss I don't see anything overly wrong with you. Quite miraculous your recovery from your spinal injury."  
"Well they did say there was always a chance of it being a temporary thing once the chips were removed."

"I still want to send you down for an updated MRI on your neck & spin, keep you over night to make sure the pain is minimized if not gone & also see how you react to the drug flushing from your system."  
"OK So I may be able to leave tomorrow?"  
"If it all looks good in the morning."  
"Cool thanks doc."  
The doctor left & his family came back in. He told them the good news.

His mom beaming a big smile. "Please come back to the house…at least for a while John."  
"I can do that I think…I want to sell the newest place off…since I don't need that disability stuff. Make sure someone who needs it can get it."  
"That's sweet dear."  
"I guess I can stay with you guys till my old place is cleaned?"  
"You still have that place?"  
"Yeah…Marc was still living there right?"  
"Um…yeah I was…I went back after you vanished. What happened anyways?"

"I still don't remember…I think the last day I…damn I sort of remember October…24 or 25...even that was fuzzy…I was so doped up because of the pain. So a lot of the last what month & a half…two months…just a big jumbled mess of either blinding pain or to doped to care…"

"It's ok baby…just relax now. Just thank God you got better." His mom praised, John tried not to sigh thinking it more the act of the devil, then a blessing of God that he can move again.  
"Ma do me a favor…"  
"Sure baby anything."  
"Contact Randy for me…I am sure he will be relieved."  
"OK…yes I know him & a few others helped to try to find you." She saw John's eyes fighting to stay open. "It's late John…rest we will see you in the morning."  
"Oh…ok Mom." he offered a smile before she kissed his forehead & Marc gave him a hug.

"Don't even think I am gonna kiss you man." Marc joked & John lightly hit his arm. They headed out & John closed his eyes, next was to see how soon he might be able to get back on the road. He had to show Titan medical he was healed enough to compete again.

The next morning John was already working on his discharge papers when his mom showed up with fresh clothing. John got dressed & was glad to be leaving that place. "I am sure your old room is fine dear?" His mom asked from the driver's seat.  
"It's just fine mom…I won't impose on you for too long."  
"Don't be silly dear. Anything special you want for dinner?"

John gulp a faint feeling of panic. "I don't know mom…you don't need to go out of your way for me."  
"Don't be silly…"  
They reached the house & headed inside. "Let me guess dad's at work?"  
"Yes & your brothers will be over when they can."  
"Mom all this fuss really isn't needed. I'm going up to my room ok?"  
"Of course." John leaned down to kiss his mom cheek before going upstairs. He made his way into his old bedroom & just fell back on the bed. He had not even thought how he would cover up the issue of not eating.

He wasn't sure how much time passed when there was a knock on the door.  
"It's open." John called out & the door open.  
"Hey buddy." Came Randy's deep voice. John pushed up on his elbows a faint smile.  
"Hey yourself." Randy shut the door walking over to sit next to John on the twin bed.  
"What happened to Christmas?"  
"I don't know something happened to him over seas…I don't want to go into it here."  
"Well I was glad to get your phone call. Now I can stop playing the worried best friend wondering what happened to you."  
"Awe you were worried about me?"

Randy smirked looking down at him. "Always Johnny…always." He reached over brushing John's face. John chuckled as he took a hold of Randy's hand kissing the palm of it. Randy turned more towards John leaning down to lightly kiss his forehead, but then met with those bright ocean blues his lips trailed to John's own lightly meeting. Their lips still touching Randy moved till he straddled John's waist.

Lips touched more fiercely as John's hands began to roam Randy's back.  
They were to wrapped in the moment to notice the door opening.  
"John your mom wanted me to ask if….OH MY GOD!" Marc stood there mouth falling open. Randy quickly jumped off the bed some of the color leaving his face.

John regained his senses & rushed after his cousin who was already heading down the hall. He easily caught up to him & grabbed him before he reached the steps. He had him against the wall.  
"Marc I swear keep you mouth shut."  
"But…um…wh….um…" Marc just rambled.  
"EVERYTHING OK UP THERE?" John's mom called up.  
"EVERYTHING IS FINE MOM!" John yelled back down before focusing back on Marc. "Just calm down before you say something you will regret." John took a breath to calm himself letting Marc go.

His cousin looked at him confused then back towards the bedroom where Randy now stood in the door way. "Um…I was joking about that whole kiss thing last night…"  
"I know."  
"I never really…"  
"I know."  
"How long?"

"Long enough…please Marc…don't tell the others."  
"Why you don't think they be ok with it?"  
"I don't know…I will in time I guess…just not now. Come on I just got back from being missing. I just recovered from the injury they never thought they would see me like this. You think it is right to drop that kind of bomb shell on them?"  
"No I guess not." Marc looked down the got a goofy ball smile to him. "So I guess this means no wild parties at the house with half-naked ladies hmm? If you start wild partied is skimpy dressed dudes I'll need to take a rain check."

John gave Marc a playful jab in the sides. "Hey I still like to look from time to time dude…" He smiled with his dimples popping. "But no really I am glad you cool with this…do me another favor though."  
"Sure what?"  
"Get me house in order fast…I think mom may suffocate me before she is done."  
"Two days fast enough?"  
"I hope."  
"Tomorrow night even if it breaks your poor mom's heart?"  
"Don't try guilt tripping me you ass."

John quickly grabs Marc in a headlock & give him a noogie. "ACK NO…MERCY MERCY!"  
John let's go laughing. "Go on you chicken."  
Marc heads for the steps again. "Oh yeah the whole reason I came in…she wanted to know if you wanted lunch."  
"No I'm fine." John went back to his room past Randy falling back on the bed.

"What the hell am I going to do?"  
"What you mean?"  
"I can't avoid my mom's cooking forever."  
"Oh…shit." Randy sits back down next to him. "I keep forgetting. Well have you even tried?"  
"No but I was told I would have to train myself. They will know something is up."  
"Well try starting tonight…eat a little & claim you not feeling well. Or if you do get sick…remember who knows what you did or didn't eat when you were not yourself out there. And when you were hurt you ate very little. Just take it easy."

"I guess so at least Marc is going to try to get me back in my own bed tomorrow."  
"That's good…sorry about that…I am so bad lately it seems."  
"Hey at least he was mostly cool about it."  
"Yeah. I guess I can hold off touching you or more till tomorrow night."  
"When you need to leave?"  
"Saturday night…Survivor Series is Sunday."  
"Oh yeah…god need to get back into the swing of things."  
"You really think they will offer you a job back?"  
"I can hope can't I? I would go nuts stuck here. Screw it, if I don't get a job I'll still come travel & bug the shit out of you guys."

"I would never argue with you around John…" Randy sighs. "Well I guess I better head back for the hotel so I don't slip up again."  
"You checked in yet?"  
"No…"  
"Go bug Marc for the keys to the house, if you don't mind giving him a hand straightening the place. I am scared to find out how bad he kept it."  
"I don't mind at all…" Randy smiled before taking off.

That night John took Randy's suggestion, but only managed a few small bites before he had to stop feeling another would make him purge. He felt bad he loved his mom's cooking he just couldn't. He excused himself going to bed for the night.

**(How easily should John get his job back? more so with Hunter in his corner)**


	61. Chapter 61

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

The next day despite his mother's protest John was heading back for his old house. It was not as bad off as his cousin was making it sound. More than anything it was dusting & airing out the unused bedrooms including the master suite. John would have been lying if he said he was shocked Marc didn't take that room over the moment he thought John wasn't coming back to it. He walked n the room & began looking over his clothing. He was debating what had to be washed. Even though it had been months most of it still seems passable.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."  
"Hey babe."  
"Hey Ran…I thought maybe Marc learned after last time." John joked as he felt Randy wrapping his arms around him.  
"No just me…" He ran his hands over John's chest. "And know I know we don't need to hide." He moved his hands under John's shirt getting a breathy sigh from John.  
"Randy…" John leaned his head back against him.  
He took one hand turning John's head to kiss his cheek & corner of the mouth. He then let go of him. "Let me guess bad timing?"

John shook his head. "Sorry…I really need to go out tonight."  
"I understand."  
John turned to face him walking closer. "But you be waiting for me when I get back."  
Randy smirked. "With bells on."  
John took a hold of Randy pulling him hard against him. "Please tell me Taker did remove something."  
"Hell yeah or I wouldn't have even kissed you."  
"Good…then bells better be the only thing you have on when I get back." He kissed Randy deeply before letting him go. "I guess I can go tend to something now…be back soon I hope."

John headed out the door before he could say another word. John knew roughly where he wanted to go even if it was a long drive. He was in one of his more understated cars. He had a few stops to make first. A couple of stores to buy a few things. He then headed back for Boston. He got back to the same rundown part of Boston he was found in only a few day before.

He parked & locked it up before he closed his coat looking around. He just prayed what he was looking for was still there. He was in luck, the young woman was basically in the same place he saw them before. He walked closer. "Hello again."  
She lifted her head blinking. "Oh…hello?" She tilted her head looking. "Um…found a place to get cleaned up?"  
"Yeah guess you can say that. How about I get you a coffee & your daughter some hot chocolate?"

"You really don't need to."  
"Please, I want to…" He smiled offering a hand.  
"Um…ok…" She slowly tried to wake the girl, her head turned & her eyes opened, the same rich brown of her mother.  
"Ma?" She sounded weak.  
"Come on baby we gonna get out of the cold for a bit." The girl went to stand but almost fell John quickly grabbed her & the girl started to freak out.

"Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you or your mom…I just want to help." The girl looked at John blinking but calming down. He noticed the look of recognition in her eyes & he just quickly placed his finger to his lips. She had a cute little smile & just offered a little nod. He tried not to look concerned when the girl felt a little warm to him.

"Come on now I know a place we can go. My car is around the corner."  
"Um…I do-don't really know." The woman began to say be the young girl took her hand.  
"It's ok Ma…he has a good face." John smiled his cheeks rounding with those dimples.  
"Thanks." John told her.  
"Are you sure?" The mother asked her daughter. She knew the girl had been scared of strangers since they been on the street & more so men then women. The girl nodded. "OK Dear."

John lead them to the car & opened the doors for them. The woman got in back with her daughter not wanting to be separated. John got in & started to drive. "So you mind if I finally get a name Miss?"  
"Oh…um…Tracy…this is Emma."  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm John."  
He pulled up to a small hotel not far from the train station. "What we doing here?" The woman asked worried again.  
"Ok maybe I had more in mind then just a warm drink…relax I don't want anything from you two…well except some information."  
"We-we don't know anything."  
"You do though." John smiled again in the rearview mirror. "I just want to know your's & Emma's story."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to help."

"Why? You as bad off as we are…or I though so."  
"I had lost my way for a while is all. Come on & I'll explain I hope."  
"Well we are here already…" She looks at her daughter. "You still sure about him Emma?"  
"Yeah ma…"  
"OK Then." all three got out of the car John moved to the trunk removing a suit case. He then motioned them to follow him. He moved to the reception desk.

The clerk looked up a smile to his face. "May I help you sir."  
"Yes I was wondering if you had any double bed openings?"  
"One moment." The clerk quickly punched a few things in. "Yes we have one available."  
"Good. Do you have room service or know of any place that delivers, maybe even on the late side?"  
"I can give you a few menus for places near by."  
"That would be perfect thanks." John paid for the room & was given the menus along with the room keys.

He walked back over with a smile & escorted the girls to the room. The room was not much, but it was still better than the street. John could see the woman was still very much on guard. "Emma?"  
"Yes?"  
"You think your mama will feel better if she knew our little secret?"  
"Secret?" Tracy exclaimed. "How you two have a secret?"  
John help his hands up almost apologetically. "You daughter recognized me tonight." John moved to the desk chair sitting.

"My name is John Cena…until a few months ago I was a professional wrestler. When you saw me a few nights ago…I got mixed with high doses of painkiller drugs because of an injury. We don't know if the dose was too strong or what, but I had wandered away from my home in the middle of the night."

"Um…so you want me to buy you are some one important & you doing this out of the goodness of your heart?"  
"Well I guess important depends on your point of view. The second part yes."  
"Pardon if I still have my reservations."  
"That's fine…but I do…I just wish to help you two. This is just a first step." John stands up taking out his wallet. He removes about $60. "This should cover a small meal for you two tonight plus something in the morning." He then looks at Tracy. "Tell me about your Ex…I will leave you two the rest of the night to shower, get dressed & get some good rest. I'll be back in the morning. If you still don't trust me, you can leave here anytime after I leave. If you do then you will stay till I return. I will then take you both to the train station or bus terminal. I will then purchase two tickets where ever you want to go to feel safe again."

"Dressed?"  
"Yes…the suit case isn't for me…I hope I guessed well."  
Tracy blinked the words sinking in as she walked to the suitcase on the bed opening it. In side was a few outfits for each of them. She looked them over. "Emma's may be a little big…but I will make them work…th-thank you."  
"Now your story?"  
Tracy nodded. "Let me get Emma in the bath first." She walked to the young girl. "Come on you."

"OK Mama." The girl smiled as she got off the bed she was on & headed for the bath with Tracy. Tracy came back out a few minutes later & began telling John all the details he wished about the boyfriend. Some hot-shot lawyer which is why he had the money & pull to get out of jail so easily. It took more prodding but John got every detail he wanted including his address & location of his firm. He thanks Tracy & headed out for his car.

He pulls out the phone & brings up the navigator plotting the route he needed. It was a good drive to the nice little house. He saw the two cars parked in the drive. He parked & focused to shift the way he was perceived as he walked up the front walk. He ran the door bell & waited.

It was a few minutes before the door opened by a man shorted then John, was with short black hair, adjusting glasses on his face. "You have any clue what time it is young man?"  
"Actually I do sir. I am a friend of Tracy's I came to pick up some of her belongings."  
"Yeah where is that no good bitch?"

John saw red in those words & struck out catching the guy in the neck. The man sputtering for breath as he back up into the house John following after him.  
"You never call a lady that…A lady that only wishes to protect her child from scum like you." John stalked the guy giving a good punch in the ribs causing the guy to gasp for breath. He was pretty sure he heard a couple of cracks.

"What's going on down there Honey Bunny?" Came this sickening sweet voice that made John's face twist in rage.  
John's voice low dripping with deadly intent. "Tell her nothing is wrong or I will snap you like a twig." His face shifted briefly to something even more monstrous in the man's eyes. He tried not to scream & debated running. He looked towards the steps.

"Everything is fine sugar pie. Ju-just an old fri-friend in town."  
"OK Honey Bunny try not to be too long mama gets cold without you." John hears the bedroom door close & he snatches the guy up slamming him to the wall behind him with a sickening thud.  
"You call your girlfriend a bitch…yet you have some trick in your bed…secretary? Intern? Partner?"

"None your damned business."  
"You got some ball on you man." John swiftly kicks him between the legs. A sick smirk on his lips. As the man wanted to crumble from the impact if not for John holding him. "Even if they may now be stuck in your throat." He then release the guy, looking down at the heap of being. "You better stay put till I am done or you will regret what I do next. Don't forget you dear sugar pie is upstairs."

John then walked away & up the steps he searched closets for any suitcases or something he could use to pack up Emma & Tracy's belongings. He brought a hand to his head feeling a bit light-headed. He then looked down the hall the door at the end with the light peaking from under the door. John walked down the hall. Reaching the door he opens it seeing the woman laying on the bed.

"Your friend gone already Honey bunny?"  
"Not yet…" John's face shifted to something softer then the fearsome sight he offered the boyfriend.  
She jumped sitting in bed bringing the blanket up to cover her body. She went to scream but John quickly placed a finger to his lips giving a hush. Unsure why she went silent. Her eyes almost a pale Peridot greenish-yellow, they were locked on John's now darkened royal blue.

He then moved his finger from his lips & motioned with a come here. She moved from the bed walking closer to him. She was dressed in a flowing white nightgown. "You have any clue the real monster you share yourself with?" His voice soft, a whisper like music swirling her mind. She shakes her head. "He is an abusive force…he may treat you like a queen…while he treated another as dirt. She could take no more & left…how long you think it would be till you become the dirt under his feet next?"

Her eyes drifted closes a single tear ran down her cheek. John brushed her face before he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him. "Relax yourself…he will not harm you this night." He brought his lips to her neck, a faint sigh from her lips before he bit her. He gentle continues to smooth her hair in a comforting manner with his one hand as he drank from her flesh. He didn't take enough to harm her. Just enough to take the touch of weakness from him.

Pulling back he healed the bite before carrying her back to the bed. "Now rest…sleep deep till the morning light…then shed yourself of him." John then searched the bedroom for items of Tracy's he packed what he could, including a few bonds he found hidden with in a strong box. They were marked in both names. He packed a few of Emma's toys that he felt may of have some sentimental hold to them, also some clothing since he was told what he bough was too big.

Heading back down the steps he saw the scum just now trying to move. He set the bags aside his face shifting back to that of the guy's nightmares. He grabbed him up the guy gave a very unmanly scream. John voice now a demonic snarl.  
"You ever think you are above the law again & feel you may harm another being…I will find out & be back…I will find out & do to you as you have to them…if not worse." John then moved to hold the guy to gain access to his neck biting him deeply. A strangled scream passed the man's lips. John growled around the bite as the fool tried to struggle making John hold him even tighter.

_~I know if not for the mother you would have stolen the girl's innocents…imagine what a beast like me could do to you.~_ The dark voice & chilling laugh filled the guys head. John fought himself to stop before he killed the man. He healed over the bite before tossing him aside, like the pile of trash he was. He gathered the belongings before heading out to the car & headed back for home.

After such dark act he needed to feel the warmth of one that he loved & loved him as well. He needed something to chase the darkness away.


	62. Chapter 62

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

John was unsure how far he drove when he had to pull off on the shoulder of the road. He felt like he was nearly having a panic attack when it hit him.  
"Fuck it." He panted out nearly hyperventilating. He just rested his hands on the wheel after shutting the car off to play it safe. He just lowered his head breathing as slowly as he could through the feeling.

He couldn't believe Marcus would willingly subject himself to those kind of feelings as some sort of twisted punishment. Only after John was sure the episode had passed he started that car back up & continued back for the house. Getting back he parked & headed inside.

"Everything ok Cus?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Marc, just went for a bit of a drive."  
"Yeah I'll say."  
"What you timing me or something?"  
"No…I just know it was a while ago…pardon if I was getting a little worried."  
"It's fine…I'm fine Cus…see ya."  
"Um…OK."

John took off up the steps. Reaching the bedroom he opens the door, a smile on his lips seeing Randy laying on the bed watching TV. The sheet on the bed draped over his hips & pooling between his legs. John kicked the door closed behind him, the sound shaking Randy from his thoughts.  
"Everything OK John."  
"They will be." He removed his shirt & kicking off his shoes his eyes only leaving Randy's for a brief moment when the shirt was pulled over his head.

"Just lay back for me." Randy shut the TV before laying back on the bed his hands tucked under his head. John reached the foot of the bed & shed his jeans before climbing up to join Randy. His firm hands began tracing up Randy's legs. Feeling the sheet his hand took a hold of it pulling it away exposing all of Randy to him. He placed his lips to Randy's inner thigh kissing it gently. He then trailed higher up the leg till his lips brushed across Randy's pelvic bone.

Randy worked to control his breathing. "That feels good Johnny…"  
John then trailed slowly up over Randy's abs feeling each rippling muscle with his lips & tongue. Faint moans passed the younger man's lips. John continues his upward path his tongue offering attention to each of Randy's firm nipples. "Damn John…" Randy felt his body already on fire.

Moving along Randy's collar-bone then along the neck. John's breath was warm from the recent feeding brushing Randy's flesh. "Randy?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"May I try something on you…Just for my own curiosity?"  
"I trust you…yes…" Randy voice already slightly breathless. If John was right it should be easy on Randy of all people, more so with how he was already feeling.

"I may need to bite for the full effect…but I won't take much I swear."  
"I trust you…"  
John remembered how he stirred a feeling of calm within the woman…he wondered if other feelings could be stirred as well. His lips worked slowly over Randy's neck. The younger man slowly began to pant for breath as his heart began to beat faster. A fine sheen of sweat began to sweep his flesh moans of pleasure from his lips even though John was not touching anywhere else on his body.

"Yes, oh yes…pl-please…." Randy started to beg wanting to be touched elsewhere. His own hand began to move to touch himself till John swatted it away. "Damn it…John…" Randy grunted a buck of his hip even though on his back he couldn't feel anything. John's lips never felt so wonderful before. John placed a hand on Randy's chest feeling the energy flowing through out the body.

Randy's mind was so wrapped in the beginning of euphoria to even feel John as he bit into his flesh. Just as the fangs broke the flesh Randy's body reacted as if he was having an orgasm…minus the release of his sexual essence…even if in his mind he felt it.

True to his word John did not suck on the bite or leave the bite open for long. As he ran his tongue over the bite to heal it Randy's body continued to give hated little shutters of delight. John pulled back, his hand still over Randy's thumping heart looking down at his pleasure filled face.

"So I guess it works." John asked with a smirk.  
"Holy fuck." Randy panted out. "Wh-what you do to me man?"  
"You enjoy it?"  
"Hell yeah…but what the…."  
"I found out I can alter how people feel…I knew you were already inclined towards sexual arousal…so I just…amplified it."  
"Whoa….Now don't think I want that to replace the real thing."

John smirked & the next moment was pinning Randy under him. He slowly grinded his hips against Randy's The younger man still sensitive shuttered his head leaning back. "Trust me Randy that won't be problem." John leaned down kissing lightly over Randy's Adam apple. John firm member rubbing along Randy's quickly getting a rise from the younger man. His lips moved to brush Randy's a faint mummer from his lips. "I so want to fill you up." John heated whispered against Randy's lips.

Randy gave an approving groan moving his hands from under his head to grip near John's waist. John pulled from the kiss looking at Randy's eyes growing a darker almost gun-metal grey a lick of his lips. "I take that as a yes." John lightly joked.  
"You know I never can turn you or Marcus down…You could knock me out from pleasure & I would beg for more when I come to."

John closed his eyes a low moan just the idea of screwing Randy so bad to make the young man pass out from it. John placed a couple of fingers in his mouth sucking them slowly. He moaned around them, Randy's eyes transfixed watching the older male. Without a thought he gave a wantonly whimper. John's eyes opened at the sound a smirk on his lips as he slide down over Randy's body. He moved so Randy could spread his legs . Getting back between them, John quickly engulfed Randy's member into his mouth the younger man bucking from the bed. "Holy fuck…"

John only chuckled briefly before he started to tease Randy's hole before pushing on of the fingers past the tightened ring. "Fuck John…you do-don't fuck me soon…I'm go-gonna blow…"  
_~Well you said I could screw you till you passed out.~_  
"Oh fuck…fuck….mmmm." John added the second finger to begin stretching Randy open for him. "Of shit…mmmm" Randy moaned as he came hard shooting into John's mouth the older man took every drop.

John pulled away & made his way back up Randy's body. They eyes meeting. Randy's chest heaving. "Want to find out how good you taste Ran." He only got a light nod, at the moment Randy felt a loss for words. John took a hold of Randy's legs lining his painfully swollen member with the willing body beneath him. Their lips met & tongues slowly twisted along the other as John slid into Randy's.

_~God so good…~_John started out nice & slow, but quickly found Randy's sweet spot. His member rubbing over it as he slid within the tight confines. Randy moaned within the kiss his body shuttering from the contact of the two bodies. John started to move his hips faster still sure to brush over the sweet spot Randy's hands moved to grip at John's arms nearly clawing him.

John smirked as he finally broke the kiss.  
"Fu-fuck kno-knocking me out." Randy moaned. "Yo-you wan-want to kill me."  
John leaned down near Randy's ear. "But what a way to go isn't it." He growled as he playfully nipped Randy's ear with his regular teeth & he pounded the younger man even harder. Randy's cries easily filled the air as he felt his heart could beat right out of his chest any moment.

He has no clue if John was still amplifying the feelings or if he was just that sensitive now. He couldn't believe it himself that he was hard again. "Oh fuck yeah…yeah…ri-right there Fuck…." John moved so he was on his knees moving quite roughly knowing oddly Randy could handle it. The same time his hand wrapped around Randy's shaft pumping him.

"That's it Ran…that's it….let me see you come undone…let me see you paint that lovely tanned flesh with your sweet cream…mmmm" John pushed Randy on verbally and physically. "Yeah babe come for me…mmm let me feel you squeeze my dick as it pounds you hard & deep…squeeze me…milk me hard….ooooo….fuck Ran…mmmm so close…"

Randy's head was pressed back as his whole body began to tense up. "Damn…damn…John…mmmmm…aaaaaaa" Randy finished streams of the pearly essence draping over his abs, a few traces even reaching his chest.  
"Oh god baby…yes…yes…MMMMMM" John moaned as he pumped his hips deep & sharply the last few strokes to fill Randy deep with his essence.

He pulled slowly out before crawling next to Randy. He pulled the younger man closer feeling Randy was truly on the verge of passing out. "Sleep now…shower morning…" Randy moved to rest his head on John's shoulder as he was pressed against John's side.

It was not long at all before John could hear Randy's gentle breathing as sleep claimed the younger man. John smiled looking up at the ceiling while still basking in the high of the sexual release his mind was already working on how the next day would play.


	63. Chapter 63

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Nov 20, 2009 (I think I timed that right)

With the light filtering around the drapes for a while John tried to remove himself from Randy's hold.  
"Where you off to?" Randy's half drained voice hit his ears before he could reach the bathroom.  
"A shower, then I have something I need to take care of this morning."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah just a promise I made. I should be back by noon I hope."  
"You hope?"

"Yes." John turned heading into the bathroom setting the shower to wash himself of the remnants of last night good & bad.  
"Want me to go with you?" John chuckled looking behind him at Randy.  
"How the hell you even standing?"  
"I guess I am getting used to you & Marcus…ok I would be lying if I said I wasn't still sore & tired."  
"Then go rest…I will be fine." John stepped into the shower to begin washing. "If you are that worried I am helping a mother & young girl I met. A jackass of a boyfriend & I am just helping them get back to her family back west."  
"Help how?"

"I got some of their things back from the boyfriend & I am going to place them on a train or bus with what I can."  
"Why not fly them?"  
"As it is the mother has her reservations of taking help. The daughter encouraged her when she recognized me. Plus they should be able to take more belongings on ground transport then a plane."

"You got a point there…so the daughter recognized you…think she would know me?"  
John laughed under the water sprays. "Randy just stay in & rest the day…you flying out com or private tomorrow?"  
"Priv..why?"  
John steps out drying himself off. "How about you contact them & see if it can be moved to tonight….and that you will have a second passenger." He looked at him with the big dimpled smile. "We can both go see Marcus early."  
"Sounds wonderful, you do know at least half of the roster will think they saw a ghost when you come walking in."  
"Yeah I know." He just laughs walking past Randy to pick out his clothing.

"That's cold Johnny…funny but cold." Randy couldn't help chuckling himself.  
"Yeah so while I am playing guardian angel, make sure I have a bag packed & see if that flight can be rescheduled for tonight or the morning."  
"OK will do."  
"Oh one more thing."  
"What?"  
"Take a shower please."  
"Wh-oooo…um yeah." Randy almost gave a snort heading into the bathroom himself as John headed out.

John headed back for the hotel, he just hoped Tracy did not bolt with Emma. Emma knew he could be trusted, Tracy was unsure. He got there & made his way into the hotel & up to the room. He knocked & waited, knocking again he tried not to get worried.

Finally the door opened showing a panicked Tracy. "What is it Tracy?"  
"Em-Emma she won't wake up…"  
"Let me try." John moved past her & into the room seeing the young girl asleep on the one bed. John went to sit next to her. "Emma?" He didn't even need to touch her to see she was warmer than before. He felt her forehead anyways. "Tracy? Go get some cool wet wash cloths or towels…then run to the front desk see if they have a doctor on staff or not."

Tracy tried to calm down, something about John's voice placed a faint sense of calm in her. "She be ok…right?"  
"I hope so…she is burning up…" John pulled the blanket off the girl seeing how wet the sheet was around her. Tracy returned with the wet cloths, she then turned leaving the room. John knew he has to work fast before she returned.

He quickly pricked his finger rubbing only a couple drops of blood on the inside of her mouth. He didn't dare use any more than that because of her size, plus didn't want to heal her too fast either. John continued to cool her head & back when Tracy came back in.  
"They don't have one but could call one."  
"OK….I think it may already be breaking." Almost on cue Emma gave almost a faint squeak like sound.  
"Baby?"  
"Mama?" She turned blinking when she saw John.

"How you feel kiddo?"  
"Yucky…"  
"Yeah it seems that way. Been feeling yucky a few days haven't you?"  
Emma nodded. "Sorry mama."  
"It ok baby…"  
John looks at the time. "So have you decided where you want to head?"  
"Well I wouldn't mind…no never mind."  
"Where I did say anywhere."  
"Well I know I will get a few I told you so comments…but I would like to go back to my parents home. They are in a small town maybe ten miles outside Billings."

"OK why don't you give Emma a quick cool bath make sure her fever is broken while I place a few phone calls."  
"OK…um…thanks again." Tracy told him shyly heading into the bathroom with Emma. John then pulled out his phone looking up the train station number.

"Hello reservations please….Hello do you have any auto rails heading towards Billings Montana today….3 pm? That will work….I need 2 tickets, one is a child….The vehicle is a grey 2003 Focus ZX3 Hatchback…by 1, ok…Cena…thank you." John hung up looking for the hotel note pad & began writing different notes & tucked them in his pocket before the girls came back out.

"OK ladies I need to have you two at the station by 1, your train pulls out at 3."  
"Wow…" Tracy just exclaimed as she helped Emma dress. They closed up the suitcase & headed out as it was already heading towards eleven. John stopped somewhere for them both to grab something to eat while waiting at the station. He parked & headed inside with them confirming the ticket information. He then took the car around to where it needed to be dropped off. Before he got out he left the little gift notes on the steering wheel of the car, and the visor. He was given the claim voucher & headed inside. He met back up with the ladies.

"Well I wish I could stay, but I need to get moving myself."  
"Thanks for everything John."  
"It wasn't a problem Tracy." He handed a small folder to her. "Here is your tickets. There is also a claims voucher."  
"Claims voucher."  
John just gave small smile. "I have a few things waiting for you once you reach the other end of your trip. There is also a prepaid card on there with $200 that I hope will cover your food on board."

"Jo-John this is too much…all of this."  
"Please…I am just glad to help…Take care of both of you please."  
Tracy just lightly nods before John turns walking away. Once outside he hails for a cab to take him home. The ride was quite, it gave him time to think hoping the best for Tracy & Emma. He had no clue if he would ever see or hear from them again.

Once he got back home he headed inside. He saw no sign of Marc so he headed upstairs. Randy was flipping through the channels when John walked in. Randy shut the TV off getting up. "I was getting ready to call you. Everything work out ok?"  
"Yep they got off ok…so any luck with the pilot?"  
"Yeah we can head out when you ready. They said it looks like that can get clearance within about 30 minutes of our arrival."  
"Well if you ready to roll I guess I am too."

"Yep, what to check over your bag."  
"I trust your judgment on clothing…"  
"Cool thanks."  
"You wouldn't be dumb enough to prank me of all people…RIGHT?"  
"Of course not John."  
John went to grab his bag heading downstairs with Randy. He only had the one case as he didn't have any ring gear to worry about it. "Hear anything from Marc?"

"Oh yeah he was going to bug your brother Sean about something…he said have a fun trip."  
"Ah OK. Well I guess let's roll then."  
They took off for the airport on the way there they joked of who would freak out & how bad seeing his big ass walking into the hotel. They were sure at least one or two divas would either pass out or try to jump on him.  
"Well I know two blonds they will jump you coming through the door." Randy joked.

"Edge maybe…Christian may be scared to after his UK stunt."  
"True. Damn….Edge won't be there. Remember he had been injured since July."  
"It slipped my mind. Hold on…so you & Taker have told them nothing bout this yet?"  
"Nope…Marcus decided it is your call who you do or do not tell about your change."  
"Cool…but of course I would tell the inner circle of the family. I just need to decide if I tell Hunter, Shawn & Steph."  
"What of Steph's playmate."  
"I never see her toys as a part of the family. I have no clue if Taker does or not. I am surprised this one has lasted this long."

"She really that bad."  
"Well put it this way…she seems to be bad luck to a diva's career. She hooks up with them & normally not long after they are given a pink slip."  
"Ouch."  
"Yep." They reach the airport & John pulls into long-term parking. They get out with their bags & head for the smaller terminal for chartered flights. The pilot greets them both as they get on.

"Welcome gentlemen. I will let you know once we get clearance."  
"This is a puddle jump flight isn't it?" John asked.  
"Yes sir about an hour once we get in the air."  
John nodded moved to one of the seats. Randy took the seat across from him.  
"You look trouble John…what is it?"  
"I know I'm not going back to work yet…but I can't help but wonder…will I be offered a job back? Will anyone be too scared to work with me because of what happened? How will they try to explain my recovery? Will I show any signs of 'rust'?"

"Well…Vince would be a fool not to offer you a spot once you can show the company doctors that you are physically sound. If anyone is to scared that is their loss. One thing that may be helpful is if we convince booking to place us back in a feud. I took you out it would make sense even as a face to have you try to seek retribution. Once the others see there is no hard feelings back stage & no apprehension on either of our parts I don't see why they would be scared of hurting you.

As for your recovery…the fans who knows. As far as I know the full extend was never released. At least not by Titan. Even among the company…Of course when it first happened people were scared because word of the paralysis did leak out among the crew. I guess something along the line of extended, but luckily still temporary will be used. The human body can pull off miracles at times. As for rust we won't know till we get you in a ring & work a called match or two."

"Yeah I guess…I just wish that was the actual case."  
"Yeah…well we will take what we can get John." Randy moved over to take the seat next to John's. He reached over brushing John's face. When the older man turned his head Randy leaned over kissing him lightly. A faint cough interrupted them. They broke apart looking at the pilot.  
"We will be taking off in a few minutes gentlemen." He then smiled at them both going back to the cockpit.

Randy groaned lowering his head. "I swear I am jinxed." John could only laugh. "Glad you see the humor in this."  
"Relax will you…he works for Taker…his lips will stay sealed."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep." John bucked up. "Trust me I know."  
"How?" John leaned over whispering something to Randy's whose eyes grew bigger.  
"You guys WHAT!?"

John only chuckled as he moved to sit back. "Hey it's his private plane…why not."  
"But…um…damn."  
"I guess he hasn't introduced you to that club yet…" John smirked reaching a hand over squeezing Randy's leg as they took off. "Maybe I'll need to do it on a longer trip one of these times." He gave a faint chuckle looking out the window for their trip.

**(OK...who will spot John at the hotel when they show up & what might their reaction be? You can pick if it is the lobby, elevator or the hall heading for Taker's suite. Just ideas not promised any will be used.)**


	64. Chapter 64

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

The guys got to the hotel & headed inside. Being the Friday before a Pay per view different people were milling about. Randy went to the front desk & got the room key. They then headed for the elevator bank. Randy was trying not to shake his head when he noticed John was moving a little slower, maybe hunched a bit…like he was carrying off an injury.

Maybe it was a good call on his part, the elevator opened & to a choir of female squeals. One of the Diva teams for the show were all on board & stepped off looking.  
"John?" Mickie James asked looking.  
"Hey girls." He spoke his voice a little low.  
"Wow Johnny you look good." Eve & Melina spoke up.  
"Um…thanks." He gave a little cough.  
"Weren't you hurt….you know bad?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah…ju-just visiting girls."  
"Oh" Most of them replied at the same time.  
"If you ladies excuse us I'll like to get John up to the room…you can see he isn't his old chipper self right now."  
"OK…bye John…bye Randy." The girls waved walking off. Randy then hit the button again waiting for the elevator to arrive again. The door opened this time coming face to face with Hunter & Shawn chatting away. They started to step off the elevator. The conversation & movement stopped dead when they spotted John.

"Dinner...suite." Shawn said & Hunter agreed. They stepped back on holding the door for Randy & John to step on. "How the….what the…" Shawn started to stammer.  
"How about we all go to Taker's suite…might as well contact Kane & Christian is they are here & I'll fill you all in." John quietly said.  
"Sounds good." Hunter spoke. Randy reached over hitting the right floor number. Reaching the floor they head down the hall.

"Let me make sure the coast is clear before you guys come in." Randy told them. He swiped his key peeking inside the main room. Taker looked up from where he was already talking to Kane. Randy could see him on the couch, to his surprise Edge was seated next to him. His foot still in a heavy walking cast boot.  
"Randy you early." Taker commented.  
"Yeah I brought company with me…you fill them in yet?"  
"Not yet…"  
"Fill us in on what?" Kane asked.

"He with you?"  
"Yeah along with Hunter & Shawn."  
"Well let them pass."  
Randy chuckled as he moved into the room. Shawn & Hunter first then John last.  
"John!?" Kane coughed out.  
"Yep it's me…" He offered a light smile.  
"How?" Edge asked.  
"Long story or maybe not so long as it is complex."  
Kane looked at John then at Taker. He then stood up walking over to John looking him over. He then looked back at Taker. "What you do bro?"

Taker shook his head. "You can detect it?"  
"No….No you didn't do that…"  
"If it is what I think you are referring to…it wasn't Taker's doing."  
"Then who?"  
"I'm not permitted to say."  
"OK care to enlighten the rest of the class?" stated Hunter.  
John sighed. "Remember when I was assaulted in Florida?"  
"Yeah?" Hunter tried not to growl. "Still no leads…Sorry John. What does that have to do anything?"

John moved around grabbing one of the desk chairs turning it to sit. "I found out who it was…I am guessing somehow Kane can….detect vampires."  
"Hold on…What? You…you implying John that…um…that…" Shawn started again. He moved to find a seat before he passed out.  
"That is exactly what I am implying…the man that assaulted me is a vampire himself…he tracked me down after my injury to my home in Boston…and changed me."

"For what reason though?" Asked Hunter. "Don't get me wrong I heard how bad things were becoming. I am glad to see you up & moving…but why would he do that?"  
"I don't understand fully…I know some of it he hurt me on someone else's orders. He also grew attracted to me…he hated what had happened & saw it as a way to fix things."  
"Yeah and make you his in the process." Almost growled Taker. "We both know whose orders & why he did it John." Taker looked toward Hunter & Shawn. Hunter had moved to stand by hind Shawn a hand on his shoulder. "John's maker is another creation of Reaper. He was created for the task of separating me from John. She thought if he could…I would leave & return to her broken & ready to serve again."  
"That's crazy….I take it she has no clue of Randy." Hunter said.  
"Not at first." John said with a sigh. "He does…I don't know about Reaper."

"John it wasn't your fault." Randy told him. "John's creator found out about me & had sent John after me…to…well…to kill me."  
"WHAT!?" Hunter & Kane both yelled. The combined volume & outrage made John shrink back a little. Taker walked over to John placing a hand on his shoulder. John shifted his focus up towards Taker.  
"Both of you take a deep breath & calm down. As you see John was able to stop before the task was carried out. That took a lot of will power on his part. It is very hard for one of new blood to deny the commands of their creator. I forget how many years I was under Reapers full control. The fact that John had some strength to fight at least some of it in only a week or two…that is quite a feat."

"OK so now what?" Hunter asked.  
"Well I would like to return in time. You want me to travel for a bit first…I will continue to act like when you saw me downstairs I will for a little bit, then have it seem like I am getting better. Then have the doctors clear me." John told him.  
"I should be able to work something. Maybe by the rumble?"  
"What ever you feel best."  
"OK what about your adjustments to this…new life?"  
"I won't ask any of you to offer. I have learned how to get by…I just will continue."

"You know if you need it John…" Kane started.  
"I know…but with myself no longer an option for Taker…Randy can't by himself even with Taker's extended period between feedings." John sighed. "Mine is a lot shorter. It would just be wasted if I tried to use any of you. I would prefer Taker have secured source."  
"What is a lot shorter?" Christian finally asked.  
"Twice a week."  
"Wh…twi-twice a week?" Both brothers stammered.  
"Yep…and I am not ready to try to stretch that out. My creator is only at about a week…he is a few years in this life. I am also trying to slowly work myself towards human food. I can eat a few bites before it makes me ill."  
"Well once you have learned how to handle food as well as actual sleep that will help with stretching out the time between the need for blood." Taker told him.

"Well just be careful John. We just got you back, hate to see something happen to you." Hunter told him.  
"Thanks Hunter."  
"Hey we chopped liver here?" Edge called out.  
"Of course not you goof ball…you or your brother…despite his lack of judgment at times."

"Well how about we go back to our own rooms & let John & Randy get settled." Hunter suggested Kane agreed & the rest of the family headed out. John moved to the couch slipping his shoes off.  
"Well that went better than planned."  
"Well they deal with me…why would they have a problem with you?"  
"Well come on you Undertaker…it fits you to a point. Vince has been molding me to be the driving force for the good side of this company until my injury."  
"And you may still be once the fans see you again…no one needs to know your life off camera."

"Oh speaking of."  
"What?"  
"My Cousin Marc knows about Randy & me."  
"How that go?"  
"He was shocked but dealt with it well. I promised in time I would tell my family, I just haven't decided when."  
"OK…not too bad." Taker walked over joining John on the couch. "So any clue that you can give as to why he had you come back a month early?"

"Something happened when he went to see Reaper. I don't know what…he would only tell me that for both our safety he could not be…well…intimate with me so he sent me away to remove the temptation."  
"No clue what she did?"  
"No…Taker some any chance if you two work together…maybe she can be destroyed?"  
"I do not know…her land even bends to her will. She controls the life in it. Any of us try to get near her she will know it & react."  
"Well the two of you can't stay under her control forever. You have not gone home for years because of the pull she still has over you." John lowers his head but stands. "There is another life in the balance…that may cause an issue with destroying her."  
"Another?" Taker asked.

"Yes…he has twin sister…the two of them tried to find & kill Reaper a few years back. For some reason Reaper captured her & changed him. She is the reason he is so willing to follow Reaper's orders. He delivers you…he gets his sister back."  
"I see…maybe I will need to talk with him at some point. When is he set to join the company?"  
"February is the start of the new show. You know he has already shown up time to time."  
"Ok…We will play it by ear. I make no promise either way. I know how strong she can be…she lived off the blood of the animals of the swamp for many years, yet still raised terror in the surrounding villages even if she could never wander into them on her own. Even if we work together I don't know if it will be enough. She has pull over us. Even if we go…who is to say she won't turn one of us against the other."

John shakes his head. "What ever I told you what I could." a slightly defeated sound to John's voice.  
"John?"  
"Forget it…you make it sound like a lost cause…just forget I said any of it." He walks over to the balcony door stepping out. He didn't care it was mid November & any normal person would freeze out there. He shut the door behind him to prevent the cold from entering the room just looking out over the skyline. Taker lowered his head, his arms resting on his legs. Randy walked over sitting next to him.

"John still does not fully understand this new life. Things are not so easily black & white anymore. Part of me would love nothing more then to place Reaper forever in the ground. I was true in my words…she from the sounds of it very much still control Wade as a puppet. She may still have the control over me if I step foot on her lands. Even if we both were fully free of her…the power she wields…she could tie us both up before we get near her."

"Just give him time…we will find some way around this…"  
"How is the question. To know Wade is fighting for family…makes things more complicated." Taker looks towards the balcony. "Just give him time…he will come in when he is ready. Shall order dinner for the two of us?"  
"Sounds good."  
Taker went to call room serve, just incase he wished to try Taker ordered an extra rare steak for John.

When the food arrived John had come back in & did attempt to eat some of the steak. He ate some, but a bit portion he would cut a piece suck the juiced from it & then discretely deposit the left meat into the napkin. He was quite rest of the night even when the three of them retired for the night.


	65. Chapter 65

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Nov 24, 2009

Shawn was driving down the road towards his dad's home in Dallas. Pulling up front he spots an unfamiliar car in the drive behind his dad's truck. He hops out & walks to the front door ringing the door bell. He was caught off guard when instead of his father he was greeting by his old buddy Nash.

"Hey Heartbreaker" The bigger guy smirked before grabbing Shawn in a hug & moved to let him in.  
"Hey big guy…what you doing here?"  
"Visiting your old man…he took things better than my own blood did."  
"Yeah I know…normal place?"  
"Yep."  
"Good." Shawn moved past Kevin to the living room where his dad was in a recliner watching TV. "Hey pa." He walked over kissing his dad's forehead, who then wipes it off.  
"Hey boy…" His dad turns from the TV looking around. "You missin some one?"

"Yeah he had other obligations this year. Was only sprung on Hunt a few days ago."  
"No problem…I am sure Nash will take up the slack in food."  
"Hey I don't eat that much."  
"Says the man who has closed buffets down." Shawn jokes back.  
"That was one time…"  
"At least three…AT LEAST."  
"I was not that bad."  
"Should I call in another opinion…um…speaking of?" Shawn looks around. "What happened this time?"

"What happens most of the time. Dumb fool got thrown in to rehab again." Kevin sighs running his hand over his head resting it on the back of the neck. "I don't know how many more times I can deal with this."  
"As long as you need to…but maybe if you threaten to walk it may click something in his head."  
"I don't know…I worry it may push him even deeper."  
"Why don't you boys go for a drive…catch up a bit…you can also swing by Carl's & pick up another six." Shawn's dad sugested as he really didn't want ot hear bout these things.

Shawn sighed. "Sure thing pop…few hours?"  
"Yeah, what ever boy…just walk in when you get back."  
"OK…let's go big guy." Shawn & Kevin headed out hopping into Shawn's truck taking off down the road. They drove for a bit catching. They caught up on the good & the bad before Shawn pulled into a parking lot.

"Come on I'll treat." They walked down the street to a placed called 'On the Mark'. It was part restaurant, part bar. The walking in the place looking like a typical western bar.  
"Damn they actually make them like this?" Kevin joked as Shawn lead them to a booth.  
"Yep…granted more for tourist I think…but the food is good."  
A busty blond came over in the daisy duke shorts & gingham print crop top the tied in the front. "What I get for ya boys tonight."

"You mind big man?" Shawn asked.  
"Nope."  
"OK give you two good porters, roasted tatters, two cobs each, in who made the biscuits today?"  
The girl blinked s moment. "Helen."  
"OK pan of the biscuits with a healthy dose of the honey butter spread."  
"You been here before I take it sugar?"  
"Yeah just a few." Shawn tried not to laugh. "Oh yeah two ice brew sweet teas."  
"Sure thing Sug." She smiled bending dangerously low to reach across the table.

"Patty save your flirts girl & slide the order in." A older female's voice told her. The young waitress quickly stood up walking off. An older woman walked over her grey hair back in a bun in jeans & a plaid work shirt. "Yeah I thought I knew that voice." She smiled warmly at Shawn.  
"Hey Helen." Shawn slid from the booth giving the older woman a hug. "How's Carl?"  
"Been good. Takin it easy, back in the office." She looked over at Kevin. "So who your buddy?"

"Oh…yeah I keep forgetting he has never met you." He looks over at Kevin. "Helen this one of my best bud Kevin. Kev this is Helen, one of the owners of this place & almost like a second mom to me." Shawn smiled kissing Helen's cheek. She smiled as she offered a hand to Kevin.  
"Pleasure ma'am." Kevin took the hand shaking it.  
"What is it with you & big guys?"  
Shawn chuckled. "Hey better they be my friend then wanting to kick my ass."  
"Well that true…such a trouble maker you always been Shawn."

"I was not always that bad…" The old woman just sort of gave a knowing look.  
"Seems she has you pegged rather well." Kevin joked as Patty cam back setting the drinks down. She then headed back off.  
"Well don't forget to stop back before you leave."  
"OK ma'am I won't, oh pop wants a six of his usual."  
"OK Hun I'll mark it in the cooler for you." She kissed Shawn's cheek before heading back off.

Shawn sat back down & started talking to Kevin as they waited for their food. The food showed up a little later. They were enjoying their meal with the normal sounds of a bar. "WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU GET!?" yelled a woman's voice.  
"Ah shit." Shawn sighed having a feeling he knew the voice.  
"You just haven't seen a real man yet, baby…" Came an unknown male's voice.  
"And I still haven't bug off."  
"Come on babe just a kiss."

There was a hint of silence then a few Oh's. "Why you bitch!" Shawn was out of his seat before Kevin could say anything & made his way to the bar section of the building. A guy about his size with short black hair dressed in jeans & a red work shirt had grabbed from the looks of it one of the waitresses. Shawn's eyes narrowed recognizing the woman who was in her mid 30's.  
"Let go of her." Shawn called out & people near him moved.  
The younger man looked at him. "Why should I?"  
"Because she already told you no. Now how about you let her go, let her get back to work. Then you can move on along."

"What if I don't want to…these freaks need to be shown the error of their ways."  
"What the hell you jacking about man?"  
The man spun the woman around pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her close to him. "No good carpet munches like this one just need a good pounding to straiten them back out."  
"LET GO!" She yelled as she tried to stomp on his foot. The toe cap offered to much protection.

"Oh a spit fire too…love to get a taste of that myself." He nuzzled hear neck getting the disgusted look from the woman. "I know a few of us wou…Ack…" The guy coughed out letting the girl go not seeing Kevin moving behind him & his friends cheering him on. Kevin had caught the guy in a headlock. Kevin pulled the guy back & Shawn could see about 4 more moving towards them.

"I wouldn't." Shawn started. He moved towards Kevin & the one guy. "You haven't even seen us angry yet." He looked them over. "Big guy door?"  
"Sounds good." Kevin gruffed as they moved for the front. One of the bus boys opened the door letting Kevin toss the guy outside. They then moved to let the other four pass them.  
"I don't think your business is welcome anymore here." Shawn spit out before moving back in side.

He walked back towards the bar section where the waitress was sitting on a stool by Helen. Helen looked over. "Thanks Shawn."  
"Hey not a problem…please don't tell me that happens a lot?"  
"More than I would like to admit. I tell the girls they take a risk flirting with the customers…but you know Amy doesn't do that."  
"Yeah I know." He looked towards the other woman. "You OK Amy?" The woman just nods. Shawn slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't let those jerks get to you."

"I know…I swear they get bolder…I am worried what they may try next."  
Before another word could be said glass was heard breaking from the front along with people screaming. "EVERYONE TO THE BACK!" Yelled a bus boy. Everyone from the bar area looked & saw as flames were licking the front tables." Shawn let go of Amy & looked at Helen.  
"Go open the delivery door & help get people out."  
"Don't be a hero Shawn."  
"Just go." People were rushing past them already. Helen & Amy moved to make sure Carl was out of the office. Shawn hopped over the bar grabbing the sink sprayer & began dousing the area in front of them as far as the sprayer would go.

"COME ON!" Kevin yelled.  
"One more minute…" Shawn called back grabbing a basin of dish water he moved with Kevin for the back. They got out the back. "That all?" Shawn called out.  
"Looks like it." Shawn slammed the door shut. He went to slump against the wall, but then thought it best to move away from the building. They all got to the street across from the building & could only watch as it continued to burn.

The firefighters showed up & worked to get it under control. In the chaos no one took notice of Shawn & Kevin getting clocked on the back of the heads & hauled into a delivery van then it slipping away like any other vehicle.


	66. Chapter 66

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Shawn started to come to. He could feel he was tied to something. His head felt like it was spinning. He heard something bang against something else but he wasn't sure at first what until he heard a scream. The scream made his stomach turn, something told him it was Kevin.  
"Think you can lay your hands on one of us?" An unknown voice spoke.  
"Leave him alone." He heard a woman's voice. He wasn't sure but thought it was Amy.  
"You fucking assholes." Kevin's voice was heard grunting back.  
Another sickening thud and a second scream reached Shawn's ears.

"STOP IT!" Screamed Amy. Shawn began to stir pulling on the ropes holding him.  
"John the other is coming to." A voice spoke that sounded distorted.  
"Good." Shawn fought to open his eyes hearing foot steps heading his way. Trying to focus he saw he was in a large room with pillars. It was cold. By his guess he would think a warehouse of some kind.

"Welcome to the party hero." The one referred to as John spoke. All the men in the room wore ski masks covering their faces. "Now I guess time for the real fun to begin. We did warm things up a bit before you joined us. Isn't that right sweet cakes?"  
"I fucking hope you burn in hell all you sickos." Yelled Amy. Shawn moved his head looking around. He could make out where Amy was tied down on some pallets, the lights was dim but he could see she lacked clothing.

"AMY! YOU OK?" He felt a swift slap across the face.  
"Speaking out of turn so ill-mannered." John spoke. "Go ahead sweat cakes answer your hero."  
"I…I be-been better…"  
"Don't be modest. You know you liked round one."  
"You fucking pricks." Snapped Kevin from a part of the room Shawn couldn't see. Shawn heard a crack of something being swing & another scream from Kevin. "AH FUCK!"  
Shawn struggled again. "What the hell you want?" He snapped at the one member.

The one called John looked back at him. "Just some payback for you butting in. Do what we say & we may just let you all walk out of here…" A sick laugh. "Well maybe better wording is let you all live. I'm not so sure how muck walking your buddy will be doing any time soon." Shawn heart sank now knowing at least some of the thuds he heard were blows to Kevin's legs.

"What if I don't?"  
"Easy…Luke show him." Another man walked over removing a gun from his back pocket. He aimed it at Shawn cocking the hammer back. "You don't listen you won't be leaving here alive."  
"What you want?"  
"I told you sweet cakes just needed a good pounding to straighten her out…well you will be the last hammer to give her a good whack."  
"WHAT!? NO WAY! You…you di-didn't…Amy?"  
John gave an unseen smirk under the mask. "We will untie you…do it or eat lead. Try to run you get it in the back…don't matter to us."

"Then shoot me…I won't traumatize her anymore."  
"You that willing to die for her?"  
"How I know even I do it you won't turn around & kill us all after you had your sick fun?"  
"I give me word, on the holy scripture. You help cleanse this harlot you will all be freed."  
Shawn laughs. "On the holy scriptures…you see yourself a man of god? That's a good one…I see now, John…Luke…let me guess Matthew, Mark, and who else from the good book have you soiled by naming yourselves after them?"

Shawn gets punched this time his head snapping to the side feeling his lip split. "What right you have to claim blasphemy?"  
Shawn looked back at him. A faint fire to his eyes. "If you dared to look over anything…like my wallet you would have seen you been striking a true man of god. I am ordained, you self-righteous, arrogant fool."  
"Then you should be more than willing to help us with our task…Father." The religious title nearly spit from John's mouth.

"I made me peace with god long time ago…you want to kill me go ahead. I won't take part in these acts."  
"That so Father…fine. Luke the big guy." The gun was lowered & the man began to move away.  
Shawn started to struggle again. "Leave him alone!"  
"Oh so you secure in your soul…but not his? What of the harlot? Surly she will burn to in the pits of hell once we purge her of this land."

"SHAWN JUST DO IT!" Amy called out.  
"I ca-can't…"  
"Come now father she is calling for you." Shawn knew by the tone he was being mocked.  
"I can't…even if I wished to I can not."  
"You going to tell me you have a vow of chastity father?"  
"I have trained myself not to fall prey to a fairer sex."  
"Hmmm which is greater…breaking a vow…or knowing you could have saved a life…Luke…"  
A gunshot echoed through the building. A scream of pain followed. "KEVIN!"  
"I-I-I'll be ok Shawn…" The large man strained to reply.  
"That will be a matter of opinion. The first grazed his shoulder, make me order the second & I can promise you he won't be so fine. That or maybe I should place the order on the harlot…if you won't help purge her tainted soul maybe she is beyond saving & should be cast out."

John pauses a moment as if thinking. "Yes that is a good idea…maybe you & your friend were just fooled by her trickery? Maybe there is still salvation for you two once she is deal with. Luke if you will." Shawn could hear the foot steps.  
"STOP….STOP IT!" Shawn yelled. "No one is past saving…"  
"Luke hold." John looked at Shawn. "So will you sample the forbidden fruit to save her soul."

"I do-don't know if I can…I don't know if I can just remove years of training as easily as you think."  
"Won't know till you try…right father?" He motioned to one of the other guys. "Untie him." He watched as one of the others came over towards them. "Remember father…you try to fight back their blood will be on your hands." Shawn felt his arms fall free & first instinct is to fight, but he did need to remember Kevin & Amy. If he didn't listen they both could be killed. Granted even if he did, they still may all be dead. Was a slim chance better than none?

His mind was still trying to sort things when two sets of hands grabbed his arms leading him towards Amy. In the dim light he could see where bruises marred her flesh. He knelt down next to her, tears wanting to sweep his eyes but knew he had to be strong for now. "I'm Sorry." He whispered. She looked at him nodding. The cold of the room, mimicked the cold he was now feeling in his soul being lowered to take advantage of someone in a sexual manner…someone he looked at as family.

"It's ok…we will be ok…" She told him. He slowly nodded before he heard the cocking of the gun again.  
"We don't have all day…or shall I say you don't." Shawn started to strip out of his clothing. Not only was he now physically exposed, but felt emotionally & spiritually exposed.  
Shawn did all he could to separate himself from the situation. Tears wanting to sting his eyes. He knew what he was about to do was wrong on so many levels.  
"You don't have time for cold feet Father."  
"I can't be rushed…" Shawn hissed back.  
"Shawn…" Amy called to him. He looked back down at her. "closer." He leaned down. "Focus on Hunt…think of Hunt…"

More of the wetness entered his eyes. That thought tore at him. Would Hunter forgive him? "I never have…"  
"Just think of Hunt to turn you on Shawn…please…your friend is bad." Pain & sadness in Amy's voice. Shawn bit his lips swallowing hard closing his eyes a few tears slipping out. He used her suggestion of Hunter being his focuses & just moved to compete this horrid task. He opened his eyes once to plead forgiveness from Amy, but could see from her face she had her mind else where. If he had to guess, just as he was told to think of Hunter…she was picturing Jean in her own mind. She was allowing herself to be turned on.

Shawn wished he could be as convincing to himself…but he couldn't no matter how he tried. He was focused more on trying not to feel sick by the whole act. He played it as convincing as he could, even pretending to climax & pull away. He stood up looking down at her. "Please forgive me." He whispered to himself. He then turned looking at the men that forced this on them. "You got what you wanted." He moved for his clothing. "Let us go."

"Soon enough…soon enough."  
"Kevin needs medical attention." Shawn had gotten his jeans back on.  
"He will…just come here." Shawn saw little choice & moved towards John. He was grabbed by two of the guys again. "Luke the cocktail for our dear father here." John was handed a syringe he shot a tiny bit out before moving towards Shawn.

Shawn tried to struggle already having feeling the contents would lead to nothing good…why was it at that moment his heart raced remembering Randy's warnings…the last one. "NO…plea-please what ever you want that is not needed."  
"Oh don't you believe in our lord to protect your soul father?" John smirks under the mask as he stuck the needle in Shawn's arm pushing the plunger. It took only a matter of moments for something within the mixture to render Shawn unconscious. He had not know the same mixture was given to Kevin while he was occupied with Amy. Amy was knocked out as well before covered & loaded back into the van.

They were driven a good distance away before being tossed out of the van out side of the emergency room of a hospital. The van then drove fast from the area. It was unsure how long the three laid there before being spotted by staff because of the late hour they were left. All three were brought in & examined, all still deep in their unresponsive state.


	67. Chapter 67

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Nov 25, 2009

Ted pulled up to the large house that by some standards would be a mansion. He grabbed his one suitcase from the trunk & made his way up to the front door ringing the bell. His older brother Mike opened the door with a big smile.  
"Hey, you know mom would look at you crossed wondering why you don't just walk in already."  
"Yeah yeah…how you doing bro?"  
"I'm good." Mike moved to let Ted walk inside.

"Who is it?" Called out Ted sr.  
"The last reject."  
"Reject?" Ted asked.  
"Come on he calls all of us that." He ushered Ted jr. towards the main sitting room.  
"How life on the road son?"  
"It's going good…a few headaches?"  
"Oh?" His father looked at him. "Anything I can help with?"  
"Not sure…maybe we can talk later?"  
"Sure thing, go get settled."

Ted nodded heading upstairs past different rooms to the one he knew was set aside for him. Once inside he hung up or placed in drawers the clothing he would be using the next few days while he was there. He was standing near the window when a knock came on the door. "Yes?" He turned to see his dad open the door & walk in shutting it behind him.

"OK what's wrong son?" He moves to sit on the desk chair & Ted sat on the end of the bed.  
Ted lowered his head folding his hands. "I am not sure where to begin."  
"Just come straight out with it boy."  
Ted lifted his head as he stood. "What is your viewpoint on gays?"  
His father couldn't help but be taken back by that question. He paused a moment before answering. "I have nothing against them."  
"How?"  
"What you mean how?"  
"Well doesn't homosexuality go against the bibles teachings?"

"It is a matter of how one sees it son. Today's society nearly everyone would be breaking some law of the bible if you think of it."  
"How so?"  
His father tried not to laugh at that one. "You want me to believe you follow the word of god to the letter?"  
"Well…um…"  
"Exactly Teddy. Who are we to pick & choose which laws are followed & which ones are not."  
"I guess." Ted lowered his head rubbing the back of his neck. "Is it true you had a friend in the business that was?"

"Yes, actually a couple of them."  
"What?" Ted lifted his head looking at his father.  
"Yes…now some even years later still hide it. A few have come out though. Why are you asking me about this?"  
"Well…I know at least two guys on the active roster are gay…I am just trying to figure out how I should act around them?"  
"You want my opinion son?"  
"Yes."  
"Treat them as you always have. If they were a friend before you found out, they should still be your friend after."

"What about personal space like the locker rooms or hotel rooms?"  
"Same thing…put it this way boy. Did you find out because they did something to you?"  
"Um…no…"  
"Then so what. Just ask them to be mindful of their actions in space you share."  
"I guess…at least one was a pretty cool guy before this."  
"So why wouldn't he be one now?  
"I don't know."  
"Well that is your answer. He isn't, who knows how long he has been gay before you found out? He was 'cool' to you that whole time right?"

"Well…um…guess so."  
"So why would it change before you knew to after? Still the same guy."  
"You got a point…I'll talk to him once I see him again, thanks."  
"Any time Teddy you know that." His father stood up walking over to him patting his shoulder before walking out. Ted walked over stretching out on the bed debating calling Randy or not…he decided against it, no point interrupting he extended holiday.

* * *

Shawn lightly tossed in his sleep in the hospital bed in Wichita Falls, over two hours away from where he was abducted. So many thoughts running through his head. How could he have done such a thing to Amy? Was Kevin still alive? Even if so different, was that the warnings of Randy's dreams…if so what did they inject him with?

He calmed slightly feeling a hand holding his in his sleep. His mind told him he had to be dreaming. He knew the touch but it was not possible. A faint shiver feeling the person running their finger over the tattooed band on his left hand.

"Hu-Hunt?" He barely whispered out in a sleep filled daze.  
"Hey princess." Came a familiar reply. Shawn fought to open his eyes. "Just rest Shawn." Shawn felt his hair being brushed from his face.  
"How?" His eyes half-opened the light being to bright he closed them again.  
"Your dad called me. I took the next flight I could book."  
"Vince?"  
"Screw Vince if he don't like it. He heard what happened, in his eyes you like a brother to me. He would need to be heartless to of stopped me." Hunter lightly ran his thumb over the tattoo again. If only people knew he held a similar one under his thick wedding band.

The band could be removed, the ink could not. Not easily anyways & not that he would want to. Just as the touch of ink would forever be on his skin Shawn would forever be in his heart. A mix of sadness & rage swept through him as he looked down at Shawn's bruised face.  
"Kev…god Kev…" Shawn started till Hunter lightly pressed a finger to his lips.  
"He is in bad shape. They had to take him up to surgery to deal with some broken bones he suffered." Hunter felt Shawn tremble. "It's OK you both will be fine with time." Shawn started to shake his head.

"No…no…Amy…the dream…wh-what if…"  
"Shhh It's ok. She is fine…like you she just has some bruising. She told the police what happened…" Hunter sighed a haunting look to his eyes as he stroke Shawn's face careful of the bruises. "She told me what you both were made to do." Shawn even with his eyes closed turned his head away from Hunter's voice. Guilt gripping deep in his soul. "Hey now…" Hunter gently rested two fingers on Shawn's jaw coaxing him to look back towards him. He could begin to see the tears that wished to creep from under his eye lips past the sweep of his lashes. "Shawn, she does not blame you…she told you to…it was that or all three of you could have been dead right now." Hunter tried to control the anger and sadness to his voice at the thought that he could have lost Shawn.

"Wh-what of the warnings?" Shawn spoke trying to open his eyes again looking at Hunter seeing the worried look to his eyes.  
"If both come true we will deal with it together."  
"If I'm sick?"  
"I'll take care of you." Hunter leaned down kissing Shawn's forehead. "What ever it is you are not going to leave me…get that thought from your head…I don't want some grand speech about how it will be better…how it is to protect me from what ever it is. I am not going to abandon you Shawn…don't you dare think you can cast me out of your life either. You hear me?"

Shawn sighed closing his eyes again just nodding. Hunter knew him too well. Many of those thoughts were exactly what was in Shawn mind. Why should Hunter stay tied to a sick man. A man who if that vision was any clue would never get better & could get him sick in the process? A knock on the door made both men look towards the door seeing three bodies blocking the light.

"Oh yeah…I called some added support when I was not 100% sure of my flight." Hunter told Shawn. Taker, John & Randy walked in. Taker had his normal stoic look. John tried to keep a smile, while Randy the closest way to describe his look was guilt. "Hey kid wipe that look off…you did what you could."  
Randy looked at Hunter. "What is the point if it didn't change anything…" He tried not to snap.  
"We just know to be on the look out at his next physical. You still tried Randy, you have nothing to feel sorry for."

Randy slowly nodding showing he understood.  
"They take anything from you guys?" Taker asked.  
"I haven't checked over my belongings. I just woke up shortly before you guys walked in."  
"You mind?"  
"Knock yourself out." He watched Taker walk to the white bag sitting off to the side & looked trough it. "Yep wallet & phone aren't here."  
"My phone great…you know how many numbers I had in that thing…"  
"I'll send word out for no one to answer a call from your old number." Hunter told him already pulling his phone out. He placed a call to headquarters for a mass text to be sent to all registered cell phones…besides Shawn's & if he is listed Nash's.

About a minute later the message came through. "If they are fool enough to contact anyone we will worry about people getting their numbers changed if they wish." Hunter told them.  
"Yeah I can just see my phonebook ending up on some dirt sheet." Shawn sighed.  
"Well we will let you rest Shawn." Taker told him. "We will come back later unless Hunt calls to let us know you been sprung."  
"Thank again guys." Shawn just waved as they left.

Back in the car Taker headed for a nearby hotel not feeling like driving another six hours back to Huston. Randy grabbed the suitcase that held a change of clothing for each of them as they headed inside. Once they were in the room & the door closed. "How soon." John asked.  
"Sooner the better." Taker replied.  
"What's going on?" Randy wondered.  
"It best you don't know too much…John & I are just gonna go on a little hunt." Taker gave a chilling smile. John moved to get changed into something more fitting of non-detection.

"Please be careful if you two are going to do what I think."  
"We always are." Taker smirked before he walked over giving Randy a hug & light kiss. John mirrored the action.  
"See you in a bit Randy." The two headed out, John got behind the wheel of the car while Taker pulled out his cell phone calling Shawn's old number. A cold smile passed his lips when the other end was answered.


	68. Chapter 68

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

"Greetings." Taker slowly spoke into the phone. "An acquaintance." His voice gained a familiar whisper like quality. "Tell then the boss…I would like to give you gentleman a worthy reward for your work…Where are you at now…good stay there." Taker hung up the phone putting the location in the GPS. It was almost an hour north of them.  
"They were taken three hours away? Then brought back about an hour? This defiantly was not random."  
"Hunter told us they had messed with Shawn's friend for a while now, if it is the same guys."

"I can just about bet that they are. Too convenient that they would come in to harass her, get shut down then the place gets firebombed."  
"So we are going in, put the fear of god in them, get a good feeding then out right?"  
"Just playing it by ear." Taker told him looking out the window. Remember they managed to take Nash & Shawn out, one of Nash's injuries was a gunshot."  
"OK?"  
"John you know we may be more resilient than a human…but we are not invincible."

"OK I got you." John spoke watching the road. "So you can charm someone over a phone?"  
"It is not easy. We didn't have time to search every foot of Texas without some sort of lead. Let's just say it is good we will get a feeding from this."  
John just nodded, the rest of the ride was in silence. They slowly pulled up towards the warehouse district. Parking the truck near the gate both men got out.  
"Sure this is it?"  
"Pretty sure."

"So a plan?" John asked  
"Use whatever you got to not get hurt."  
"Lovely…I'm going to scout for a back door."  
"Watch your back."  
"You too." John smiled before walking off around the building. Taker headed for the front with a large sliding door. He grabbed the handle & pulled. The wheel grinded metal on metal. A good thing he stayed out of sight.

"Whose there?" called a voice.  
"The bringer of your retribution." His cold voice called back.  
"That so…then show yourself."  
Taker stepped into view and as quickly he moved again as a shot was fired in his direction. He dodged two more times as he moved into the large room.  
A loud bang from behind the men caused two to turn two still looked a towards Taker.

"What the fuck are you?" Matt questioned John, which to him looked like an imposing avenging angel with large black wings folded back.  
"It just a guy…" The other spoke.  
John just continued to move forward. "Man he gonna get us." Matt yelled out. The other man raised a gun firing. John moved to dodge. The bullet grazed the shoulder. A roar like sound issued from both John & Taker in unison as the rushed the rest of the way to the men gathered together in the building. A flurry of shots rang through the night. Blood of the four fools coated the floor by the end of it all. Deep forest green eyes look at midnight blue orbs so dark they almost boarded black. A scream from a higher level drew they focus from each other. Blood clung heavy to their skin & clothing.

_~Go deal with him love…give him the fear of god…leave him as a warning to others of his group.~_ Taker instructed John. John nodded moving quite swiftly & nimble to the metal steps leading to the quarry. John allowed this man to see him as the avenging angel. A messenger of god sent with one simple word that John mentally pounded into the guys head as he began to cower before the imposing sight.  
_~Repent…Repent~_ Over an over the word played in the man's head like booming drum. A hand reached down lifting the man up as he shook from fright.  
"I will…I swear….pl-please le-leave me…leave me so I ma-may sp-spread your wa-warnings…no more please."

John felt a phantom pain & turned his head toward the floor below seeing Taker was on his knees. John tossed the man aside his head hitting the wall knocking him out. John grabbed the railing of the walk way & leaped over not even taking the height into consideration. He landed on his feet bending into a crouch his one hand lowered the brace him.

Standing back up he rushed to Taker. Taker looked at him the darkness of his eyes already fading. He slowly stood up with John's help that is when John could see the fresh blood still flowing from a shot Taker received to his chest, luckily away from the heart. Taker hissed in pain as John moved him to a chair. "See if th-there something to help pry the bullet out." He grunted.  
John nodded & began looking, his worry for Taker beginning to sweep aside the rage both men were in just moments ago.

Finding a tool box John found some needle nose pliers. He searched more just there was no sign of a first aid kit or anything. He made his way back to Taker looking. "Yeah it gonna hurt like hell." Taker told him. "But it won't close properly if it stays in there." Taker had already removed his shirt planning on using it to bite into as John worked to remove the bullet. John placed his fingers spread around the wound. "Infection should be minimal…just do it!" John took a deep breath as did Taker before John pressed the pliers into the hole.

Taker's jaw tightened as he closed his eyes trying to block the pain till John finally found it. He worked the bullet loose & once out Taker pressed his shirt to his chest.  
"Lets find some water to clean ourselves. No point getting blood all over the truck."  
Those words caused John to slowly look around taking in his surroundings. He slowly shook his head. He jumped when Taker grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you…remember they tried to kill us…don't let it weigh on you." John slowly nodded & they began to look around. The best they could do was a hose attached out back. They helped each other removed as much of the traces that they could. They headed for the truck, Taker removed a tarp from the back spreading it over the seats to prevent them from getting wet.

The hour drive back was quite…and cold. They rode back with the windows down to help dry them more. A small blessing that the cold would have little impact on either of their nourished bodies. When the one person they left alive comes too, he would be lucky if anyone believed his story of an angel with black wings & a fearful spirit that tore his friends to shreds. Just wonder what else he may tell people in his search for repentance.

Reaching back to the hotel they just moved quietly to the room. Randy looked at the door hearing it shaking his head when he saw Taker's hair now hanging loose & he was shirtless. He just moved past Randy & into the bathroom.  
"Once again best you don't ask." Solemnly John spoke.  
"That bad? Remember I can feel your emotions at times."  
"Right now I wish you didn't." John just walked over to the window looking out over the skyline.

It was a few minutes later when Taker stepped from the bathroom. John turned his head looking before walking in himself shutting the door. Randy saw Taker was freshly showered, but could also see were a large bruise showed on his right pectoral area. He just shook his head looking back at the news that was on. Taker removed the towel slipping on a pair of black sweat pants. He just moved sitting on the couch near Randy.  
"Until he says something…just leave it at that things did not go as planned."  
"But it is dealt with?"  
"Yeah…"  
"You find out what they shot Shawn with?"

Taker lowered his head shaking it. "No…"  
"But they won't bother anyone?"  
"No…" Taker's own heart felt heavy feeling the emotional torment John was feeling. Even if it had been many years Taker still remembered what it was like to lose control of the monster they could be. Well some times lose control & others times allow it to control. John may have felt it just below the surface before his change. Tonight was the first time the monster fully showed its face to John.

Taker knew it scared John. Who wouldn't it scare except a madman? John came out some time later. He was dried off & just walked to the suitcase throwing in a pair of sweats himself. He silently removed the top sheet & a pillow. He moved to a corner of the room sitting up braced between the two walls. Randy looked over puzzled, Taker reached over patting Randy's shoulder. "Lets try to get some rest." Randy glanced at had the sheet draped over him under his arms. A faint bruise could be seen on John's left shoulder. "Just let him be for now. It was a rough time for him tonight."

Randy thought he got the idea, even if he didn't want to. He knew they were right. There were things they did it was best if he did not know. He shut the TV off & he moved to Taker to the bed climbing under the blankets that remained. Taker climbed in behind him, he liked the feeling of closeness right now even if he didn't make an effort to actually hold Randy. Taker nor John knew if either would rest that night. When ever their eyes would close they would be greeted by the gruesome memory of their actions. Taker knew in time they would fade, while John was not so sure.


	69. Chapter 69

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Randy woke up the next morning, it took him a moment to register the fact that during the night he had moved even closer to Taker draping part of him over the larger man who had placed an arm round his shoulders. He lifted his head seeing Taker's eyes open. He then glanced at John who was still in the same position in the corner of the room just staring ahead into space.

"Did either of you sleep?"  
"No…It's ok though." Taker told him rubbing Randy's back. The younger man looked seeing the bruise while visible was a lot lighter this morning.  
"Is it?"  
"Yes…John is just dealing with some inner demons. I know of them…I except them as part of me…he has not yet."  
"I don't want to either." John finally spoke his tone cold.

Taker turned his focus from Randy towards John as he stood up. "You don't except it you will let it consume me…make you lose focus."  
"Make me lose focus? What the fuck do you call what we did? That sure as hell looked unfocused to me!"  
"If we were not focused, we would have gotten shot more than one time each."  
"Shot?!" Randy exclaimed. Taker looked at him taking Randy's one hand placing it lightly over the bruise. Randy blinked. "Th-that was a gun shot?" Taker nodded. "John's shoulder too?"  
"Was a glancing blow."

Randy looked at John seeing his bruise looked to have vanished already. Was it because the damage was not as bad, or because of John's darker skin tone? "John please join us."  
John lightly shook his head looking down.  
"John you can't be afraid of hurting him. You know you won't…he is not the one that wronged us." John lifted his head just slightly his eyes showed that he felt he had the weight of the world rested on them.

"How can you act like you don't care?" John asked Taker.  
"Because I am sure you know theirs was not the first I have spilled. I would have loved to leave them all as we did that one…but when you got shot…I don't know, I lost it. Yes after the fact it was not that bad…but it could have been. Mine could have as well if it was more to the left. We both enraged. By human standards some may call it temporary insanity. Plus it was also self defense, they used deadly force against us. It was justifiable."

John just lowers his head. "I just don't know…it was worse than anything…"  
Taker pulls his arm away from Randy & the young man takes the cue to pull away allowing the larger man to stand up. Taker quietly walked over to John wrapping his arms around him before John could offer a protest. John's head slumped against Taker's chest. A large hand rubbing his back. "Worse is taking a life purely from hate. Ripping the life someone just for revenge. Yes we were going to hurt them…we were not planning on it going as far as it did. They drew first blood from us…from you.

Taker moved to created a little space to look down at John. He kept one hand on his back the other under his jaw. With slight reluctance John tilted his head to look up at Taker. Taker lightly brushed his lips against John's his rich greens looked at the worried blues. "You need to put this behind you."  
"I will try." John whispered back before closing his eyes to kiss Taker back.  
Taker gave a faint smile when the kiss broke. "That is all I can ask of you Love."  
"OK So ready to join us?" Randy asked as he moved on the bed. Taker let go of John as he gave a nod walking to the bed climbing on. Randy moved over by John looking at him. He was seeing if he could gauge his feelings at the time before leaning down to kiss John.

John wrapped his arms around Randy pulling him closer the kiss intensifying. Taker was pleased by John's reaction to Randy's touch. John coaxed Randy closer till the younger man was straddling John's waist the kiss never breaking. John's hands feeling other Randy's arms to his shoulders. He loved how the warmth of Randy's flesh molded under his hands. Taker leaned back on the bed just taking in the small show beside him. He could not help but be amused at how fickle John's emotions could be from on moment to the next. He was just glad they were fickle towards the more positive side of things.

Taker's phone rang & he reached for it quickly answering it. "Hello…yes…how is he…how's Nash….good…ok maybe we can visit the big guy later…yeah just give him our best…yeah try to enjoy it…bye." Taker hung up & turned his head trying not to laugh as both John & Randy had stopped & looked at him. "It was just Hunter letting us know he was taking Shawn back to his father's in Dallas for a few days. Kevin is laid up for another day or two before they release him.  
"A few days for some broken bones?" Randy asked.  
"The had to pin both back together. His left arm & leg."  
"Damn." Randy sighed as he moved off from John. "How could they be so heartless?"  
"Who knows why people do as they do…but also who knows if it was just those five."  
"We can hope." Randy told him.

"OK on brighter note…Should we visit Kevin before we hit the road? I know a big meal will be waiting when we get back to Huston." Taker told him.  
"OH yeah…it is Thanksgiving isn't it?" Taker just nodded as he slipped from the bed. "It would be nice to see he is ok for the most part."  
"Good…John?"  
"Yep." John got put pf bed beginning to change for the day. Wondering what he had to be thankful for…he guess the fact they were both alive…that Shawn & Kevin were alive even if hurt. He just had to keep shaking the dark cloud that wanted to enter his thoughts.

They got dressed & checked out. They stopped someplace for Randy to grab breakfast before going to the hospital. They stayed with him about a half hour before heading out seeing he was too sore & tired to really appreciate their company. He was pleased they arrived for both him & Shawn. They said their good byes before heading for the long drive back to Huston.


	70. Chapter 70

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

The lone member of the gang come to with the early morning light coming through the covered windows around the building. He let out a groan as he pushed himself to sit up the smell of the carnage the first thing to hit his senses. His first reaction even before his eyes opened was to hurl at the heavy smell of blood. When his eyes caught sight of the scene below him he could not stop his body from purging its contents.

Moving to stand his hands shook as they held the railing of the walkway. "Dear lord…" He whispered with a gulp looking skyward. He then worked his way down the steps & out of the building moving to where the van was parked. He then started to drive just needing to free himself from that wicked place. He mind kept playing over what he saw when he came out of the office. Two dark forms hulked over the bodies of his friends. He was frozen after his startled scream drew their attention to him. One moved towards him its form shifting to allow its ebony wings to become visible.

It's voice so booming he feared his eardrums would burst. He would never forget it's command to repent…that was what he now had to do. He knew he could not run, if he dared run where could he run to that a celestial being could not follow? No where…there was no where…Lost in his thoughts he caught sight of the sign of his path to repentance. He pulled in front of a large church. He walked to the front doors & they opened despite the early hour.

Walking inside he walked to the display of prayer candles. He knelt as he lit two. One for the souls of those he helped wrong the second for the souls of his friends. He then stood up moving into the main part of the church. It was mainly empty as he moved towards the altar his eyes fixed on the cross above it. He wondered where had he wandered so far off the path that God had to send a vengeful angel…or was it two he was not even sure what the second form was.

He knelt down on a pad that was set up front. He folded his hands tight as he lowered his head.  
"May I help you my son?" Came this weathered old voice. He lifted his head turning to look towards this voice. It was an older man in priest clothing. He slowly stood up his head still bowed.  
"I have done something horrible padre, will you please hear my confession?"

"Of course my son…please." He motions for the young man to follow him. He led him to a confessional booth opening the one door for him to step inside before he moves to the other. He opens the partition that leaves a screen between them. "You may begin my son."  
"Forgive me Father for I have sinned…it has been quote some time since I have been to confession. I have been convinced to take part in some vicious acts in the name of upholding the Lord's laws. I now see the error of those actions & seek forgiveness."  
"What acts have you taken part in my son?"  
The young man gave a low sigh. "Breaking & entering, assault, kidnapping, robbery. I do not know why I had not seen the error before now. I was so blinded father, I could not believe our heavenly father had to send one of his messengers for me to see it."

"Another priest."  
"No father…even though one was placed in out path…so-some of our sins were placed on the shoulders of a man of the cloth…" Tears heard in the man's voice. "No…the messenger sent was of the heavens itself father. An angel came from the heavens & smited most of my friends…while grateful I am unsure why I was permitted to live. He had me within his grasp offering me a chance to repent…I blacked out from the sight."

"I can resolve you of your sins on your soul, but to truly cleanse yourself you should report your misdeeds to the authorities…as well as tell them of the misfortune of your friends."  
"I shall Father…I shall." His voice shook.  
"Very well…By the power of our Lord…I absolve you of your sin my son…in the name of the father, son & Holy spirit." He then issues what he felt was appropriate penance for the young man then sent him along his way.  
"Thank you father." He then stepped from the booth his head still low. He thought confession would free his soul, but to him it still felt heavy. He knelt in the back & began his prayers of penance. Once he was done he got up leaving the church. His next stop finding a police station.

He headed back towards Wichita Falls pulling up to a station there. Parking the van he headed inside looking at the desk sergeant. "May I help…you ok?" The sergeant stood up.  
"I'm fine…I would like to confess to a string of crimes." The man had no clue that his neck was splotched with blood.  
"OK…just stay where you are. What crime are you confessing to?"  
"A few…kidnapping, assault…What it matter?" He tried not to sound agitated.  
"OK just stay calm." He picked up a phone dialing a number. "Can you send officer White to the front desk, I have a man here who says he has a string of crimes he wishes to confess to." The sergeant hung up keeping an eye on the man till the officer arrived. He motions to the man. The officer walks over.

"I'm Officer White, I'll take you back to begin the interview process."  
"Thank you." He responds following the officer back to one of the interview room.  
"Take a seat…can I get you some water or coffee?"  
"Water please."  
"OK take a seat, I'll be right back." The officer walked back out at the man sat down. He looked around the small room with the table & the other empty seat across from his. It was a few minutes before the officer walked back in behind a man in a dark suit.

The water was set in front of him as the man sat down & the officer left.  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Stevens & you are?"  
"Adin Jones." He saw the man writing something down.  
"Well Adin I was told you wish to confess to a crime. Before you do that I am wondering if you know of your rights?"  
"Yes sir…" He gulped "I don't wish a lawyer. I know they will tell me to be quite…they will try to show I am crazy."  
Detective Stevens looked at him. "Why would they think you are crazy?"

"Because I witnessed an angel that killed four people last night."  
"Is that the source of the blood on you?"  
Adin looked down. Stevens motioned to his neck. "It must have gotten on me when the Angel came after me. He left me alive with a warning to repent…that is why I am here…I need to stop what I have been doing. I need to stop the other followers as well."

"Other followers? You said they were killed."  
"Just four…there is many followers. I know of a few groups of followers across Texas. There was talk of founding group in other states. I have no clue if that ever happened."  
"OK fine…begin with the earliest crime & work your way to the most resent."  
"Can I tell you about the murders last night first…so you can send someone to check the scene?"  
"The murders by the angel?"  
"Yes…there was two beings…I don't know if they were both angels or not though."  
"OK, very well tell me about the murder of your friends." The detective told him just to humor him. He figured by humoring him they could keep him talking longer.

Adin spent at least 30 minutes glancing over the events of that day saying he would get back to them later. But then the mysterious phone call that came in from someone claiming to have been their boss…but the call came in on the phone of one of their targets. That he had gone up to the office of the building to wait. He was going over some papers when he heard the large door of the building slide open. There was three gunshots, but he waited. There was one more shot maybe a minute later followed by this inhuman sound. He could not find a good word for the sound, a resonating roar that chilled him where he was hiding. There were many shots fired mixed with the inhuman sounds.

"When I heard it quite for a while I finally came out. The office was located on the second level of the building, a railing allowed you to see the main work floor. I saw these two dark form below me, the shop light allowed me to see blood coating the floor around them as well as the four bodies. I don't know why, but I screamed. Of course it drew their attention. One of them moved toward the steps as he moved I saw the darkness fade to reveal the angel…he was cloaked n blackness with his wings as black as the night itself. The blood of my friends cling to its skin, it had a metal glove on that it use to grab me. He just told me to repent…repent…it was so loud in my ears I thought they would bleed.

As I begged for it to let me live so I may repent something drew its focus back to the other one. It tossed me hard against the wall…I began to black out the last thing I saw was it leaping over the railing flying down to floor below. I don't even know how long I was out for because the sun was already rising when I came to."

"OK Adin. Give me the location of the building & I will make sure the proper people are contacted to check it out." Adin proceeded to give the location. The detective raised a brow looking at him. "You drove an hour to report this?"  
"Well we had dropped a few targets off at a hospital in this city." Detective nodded now getting a feeling how big this may become.  
"OK Adin wait right here while I pass this information on." The detective left the room passing the information off so it could be passed into the station in Seymour. He also placed notice for a criminal psychiatrist to report to the interview room before he returned.

Detective Stevens sat back down & had Adin now start at the beginning. He started with various crimes starting about three years ago when he joined the fellowship. He could not say for sure how long they were around before that. Maybe ten minutes passed before the doctor showed up. For now he stayed outside the room just listening in. It took a couple of hours & many names of members of other cells before Adin had finished. Of course the end of the story was the three kidnappings after they firebombed the restaurant in Dallas. Some details he had were sketchy like the unknown compound that was injected in the three of them, he just remembered being told to be careful not to get stuck by the needle when handling it unless he wished a cursed life.

"OK Adin please stand so we can begin place you into holding until we find out which city wishes you first." Adin did as instructed with no resistance as the detective moved towards him to place him in handcuffs. He was then moved into holding. From everything Adin told him he actually committed no crime in Wichita Falls itself. It was just the city where they would drop the victims they kidnapped afterwards & he told them why. One of the head nurses at the local hospital was a name listed by Adin. It was also the same Hospital he said they would dump the people. Once Adin was safe in holding Detective Stevens issued for a unit to go to the hospital to see if Jasen Tolt was on rotation that day & if so bring in him for questioning.

While he waited he wrote up the report he needed to send to the other cities that seemed involved, they spread wide across the northern part of Texas. Adin did admit he took part in a crime in Huston with three others that involved three victims. Two of the criminals were among those now dead, the last one was the leader & called them to the southern part of the state for 'personal' reasons against one of the targets. A report was filed in the leaders home town for him to be brought in for question as well.


	71. Chapter 71

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Nov 26,2009

Later that day heading towards evening two men in dark navy suits walked into Kevin's hospital room.  
"Mr. Nash?" One spoke, he looked a little younger than the other one who was holding a folder.  
"Yes." He grabbed the bar above him with his good hand to try to shift in the bed some. "What can I help you gentleman with?"

"We would like to ask you a few questions about what happened on the 24th & 25th"  
"You got some ID?"  
"Of course." Both men pulled their IDs from their jackets show him.  
"What you want to know?"  
"What ever you can tell us."  
"Sure." Kevin starts with meeting up with Shawn at his father's place, then going to a restaurant owned by a family friend. The mess there, getting knocked out & then the ordeal at the other building. The man with the folder was writing details down.

"Thank you Mr. Nash. I know you said you couldn't see the men who kidnapped you, but you think they are connected to the woman being harassed?"  
"I can't say without a doubt, but yeah I think it was the same dudes we tossed out of the place shortly before the fire started."  
"Can we show you some photos?"  
"Sure, anything I can do to help find the men…& I use the term loosely with that type of scum."

The one man takes the folder & lays it on the hospital tray. "Just so you know these have been altered slightly to remove an injuries that may be…disturbing."  
"OK?"  
The folder was opened to show the first photo. Even with the editing Kevin could guess the person pictured was no longer among the living. The skin tone of the face, plus the empty look of the eyes. He had a guess as to why, but he would keep that information to himself. "Not sure." The next two photos the same thing. The fourth picture he had them stop. "He was the main one that cause trouble with Amy at the restaurant. I still remember him from when I grabbed him to move him away from her & Shawn." They then showed a last photo. "I faintly remember him being the one Shawn was getting ready to go after when he moved towards me & his friend."

"Thank you Mr. Nash, just a few more questions. Do you know were we many reach Ms. Forte or Mr. Michaels?"  
"Amy no…Shawn I might. As for him I know he is at his fathers at least for tonight, maybe tomorrow." He then gives them the address in Dallas. "If he is not there his father should be able to tell you if he is back in San Antonio or if he is traveling."  
"Traveling?"  
"Ah research still sketchy? Shawn is a professional wrestler. Since his physical injuries were not bad I doubt he will take time off even if it is suggested."

"I see…may we also get contact information for you as well, where you will be once released."  
"I can at least give you gentleman my…damn no I can't even give a phone number my phone was among the items taken."  
"Oh yes…the local authorities should be by tomorrow with your phone & missing wallet."  
"Good then…I will thank them. Well once I get it back you can reach me on there & I can tell you of my location." He then gave them the requested information & they took their leave to allow Kevin to rest for the night.

* * *

A few hours later Shawn & Hunter were sitting down with his father & a few of his dad's friends that had no one to celebrate with to enjoy dinner when the door bell rang. Shawn's father excused himself moving to the front door. He opened it seeing the two men in the dark navy suits.

"May I help you gentlemen?"  
"Sorry to disturb you sir, we were told we can find a Mr. Shawn Michaels here?"

"We were just about to sit down for dinner is this important?"  
"Yes sir we will try not to take too much of his time."  
"Very well come on in." He let the men enter & then lead them to the family room. "I'll go get him. Who can I say is here?"  
"Agents Reese & Glaive."  
"OK gentlemen please take a seat." His father turned walking into the dinning room. "Sorry about that guys. Um…son you have a few important guests in the family room…I think they want to talk to you about Dallas."  
Shawn tried not to shutter se he stood up.

"OK Dad thanks."  
"Want me to come with you?" Hunter asked him partly for support & partly Hunter was not overly comfortable alone the other guests…well except for Shawn's dad.  
"You were not there, I don't know if they will want to talk to me with you present."  
"OK…see you in a bit."  
Shawn nodded before leaving the room walking into the room with the two agents.

"Evening gentlemen." He moved to sit.  
"Mr. Shawn Michaels?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, we are sorry for interrupting your meal."  
"Quite alright." Shawn rung his hands a little. "I was told you wanted to talk to me about what happened in Dallas & Wichita Falls?"  
"Yes sir."  
"I don't know what to tell you that was not already documented by the police in Wichita…" Shawn took a deep breath looking at the two men. "Mind I ask who you two work for?"

"Nod at all." The younger said as both pulled out their Ids to show him. He looked them over before nodding. "FBI? Why would they be involved with this?"  
"The fact that it is felt your case deals with a string of hate crimes all by the same group."  
"I see…well I will answer what ever I can to hopefully find the five guys."  
"Thank you very much Mr. Michaels."  
"Shawn…please."  
"Of course Shawn. We had actually spoke to your friend Kevin before coming here. He pointed us in your direction. We have yet to interview Ms. Forte."

Shawn told the two agents the same story Kevin did including looking at the photos. The apologized once again for taking up this time & left. Shawn got up moving to the dining room seeing that everyone waiting for him.  
"Sorry you all waited for me…I don't have much of an appetite right now…please go on without me." Shawn then turned heading up stairs to the guest room. Hunter excused himself following him. Reaching the room he knocked before entering.

Shawn was seated on the side of the bed & Hunter walked over sitting next to him. "How many times will I need to tell it?"  
"I wish I knew Shawn." Hunter placed his arm round him rubbing the far shoulder. He did not try to motion Shawn closer letting him move things at his own pace.  
"They found them." Shawn spoke almost in a whisper not believing it...also not believing how four of them looked. He didn't mention that part to Hunter.  
"Good."  
"Maybe…from the sound if it there is more…this is way bigger then just a few creeps. It is being listed as a federal hate crime."  
"Well from what I was told it is exactly that…even without them know you're gay & Kevin is Bi. The actions against Amy…what was said shows they knew she was homosexual."

"They said it is a string of crimes spanning years."  
Hunter just gave a sigh wishing he knew what to tell Shawn but he didn't. "We will just need to keep an eye out is all."  
"It just seems to never end. Will we ever see time where we don't need to hide who we love?"  
"I wish there was a clear answer…but there will always be people who hate us, just like sadly there are those that still fear & hate blacks. I don't think we will ever be accepted by everyone. It is just matter of those that accept us outweighs those that hate & how we deal with them.

Shawn nodded slowly leaning against Hunter snuggling up against his side. Hunter could not help but give a faint smile as Shawn's actions. "Will it be easier on you if we lay down?"  
Shawn just nodded. "Ok babe move for me then." Shawn pulled away allowing Hunter to get comfortable on the bed before Shawn climbed next to him his head resting over Hunter's heart.

Hunter lightly wrapped an arm around Shawn's shoulder again, there so he felt the comfort, but light enough to not feel like he was being forced to stay. He could feel Shawn relaxing in his presence, he closed his eyes to relax himself. Hunter figured he could always to warm leftovers later for the two of them if either one grew hungry. For now his place was to support Shawn.


	72. Chapter 72

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Nov 27, 2009

Ted was heading for Mike's room to let him know lunch was ready. He was raising his hand to knock when he heard a phone ring. He brother picked up on the other side of the door.  
"Hello…hey man what's up?…Trouble what kind of trouble?…FBI? Why would FBI agents be looking for me?…What you mean the fellowship has been compromised?…any clue who?…No no it's fine I'll figure something out…So they don't know about you yet…Well you better find a place to bail to till the heat dies down…I'll be fine…yep later." Ted heard foot steps & rushed for the nearest bathroom.

Ted shut the door slumping against it. He knew of the fellowship, Mike had even talked him into joining a few times. How could a group that focused on spreading Gods laws & holy word be mixed with the FBI…and from the sounds of it the wrong side of the law. His brother told his friend to find a place to hide till the heat dies. Was Mike planning on using his parents place as his place to hide? Was he only thinking of himself?

What if they showed there looking for him…what should Ted do with this information? The lawful thing would be to turn him in…but what about loyalty to family? Plus what would happen to his parents if FBI showed up there? Plus Brett, Ted had no clue if Mike talked him into the fellowship as well or not. Could helping the law shatter his family?

Ted jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" His tried not to have his voice shake.  
"You ok dear?" It was his mom.  
"Yeah I'm fine ma…I'll be done in a few minutes."  
"OK Mike is already down there."  
"Thanks ma." He heard her walk away & he waited a moment longer before making his way downstairs. He sat with the others to begin eating lunch.

"Dad can I ask you something?" Mike asked.  
"What is it Mike?"  
"Is it ok if I stay a little longer than planned…maybe a week or so."  
"Yeah that should be fine, what about work though?"  
"I'll call later & clear it. My roommate called, seems there is some sort of fumigation needing to be done."

"Well if you need help replacing anything let me know."  
"Thanks dad." Mike didn't seem to take notice of the look he was getting from Ted before he focused back on his plate. The rest of the meal was quite. Mike excused himself heading back upstairs.

Ted just watched as he left.  
"You ok Teddy?" His father asked. Ted snapped his head back around. He took a deep breath.  
"Actually dad…no. May we talk in your office?"  
"Of course. Excuse us dear…Brett." He told them before he stood first than Ted heading for his office. He father shut the door locking it having a feeling Ted wanted them not disturbed. "OK what's wrong?"

Ted lowered is head. "I can't think an easy way to say it dad."  
"Say it however you need to."  
"Dad I know nothing is wrong with Mike's building…well pretty sure."  
"You saying he lied to us?"  
"Yes."  
"What makes you think so?"

"When I went to get him for lunch I over heard him talking to his roommate on the phone. Dad has Mike ever told you about a group he is part of? They call themselves the Fellowship."  
"No…"  
"He has tried to recruit me…which is part of my conflicted views when you told me you had no problem with homosexuals. They are big on trying to live by gods word." Ted bite his lips faintly. "I think it may have reached fanatical proportions. I heard him mention about why would FBI be after him."

"You sure of that Ted?" Ted nodded. "You know that can't be taken lightly."  
"I know dad…I don't know what to do."  
"I hate to say it…about one of my own children…but if you heard correctly…there is only one thing to do."  
"How?" Ted lifted his head looking at his father.  
"You just let me handle it."  
"You sure dad?"  
"Yeah I'm sure Ted. Now go on see if your mother could use any help."  
"OK dad." Ted unlocked the door heading out while his father moved to the desk moving to the computer to looking up the needed information before placing a phone call he dreaded.

* * *

About an hour later there was a knock at the front door. Ted Sr. told his wife he would get it. He answered it looking at the two male agents.  
"Evening gentlemen." Ted Sr. addressed them in a quite tone.  
"Evening sir. We were informed a Mike DiBiase could be found here."  
"Yes, please follow me & I will try to go get him." He led them to the sitting room.

"I take it by your mannerism he doesn't know we have been contacted."  
"No. He had already lied to us about why he wished to stay here. I know if we had told him he would have taken off. I just hope this turns out to be a misunderstanding."  
"It is not our place to say sir. You sure you do not wish us to go to his room sir?"  
"No…if one of you wish to wait at the bottom of the steps…I will go talk to him first. Maybe I can get him to come without trouble."

"As you wish sir. We will wait in the entry for him." Both agents follow Ted Sr. back to the main staircase & he headed upstairs. He reached Mike's room & knocks.  
"Yes."  
"It's me can I come in?"  
"Of course." Ted Sr. opens the door & walks in with Mike sitting on the bed. He had the bible in his hands & sets it aside. He sees the worry on his father's face. "What's wrong dad?"  
"Mike I received some disturbing news today. Something about you being in some trouble back in Texas. Is that why you want to stay here?"  
"Who told you that?"  
"It doesn't matter where I heard it son…is it true?"

"It's a misunderstanding dad."  
"It is one that needs to be straightened out."  
"You want me to turn myself in?" He raised his voice slightly as he stood up.  
"You will watch your tone." his father told him sternly.  
Mike took a deep breath. "Yes sir."  
"Better. Now that is exactly what I want you to do. If it is a misunderstanding as you said, then go with them & get it worked out, you run it will only make you look guilty in their eyes."

"Go with who?"  
"There is two agents downstairs…"  
"YOU REPORTED ME!?"  
"Mike please."  
"NO….no…DAD HOW COULD YOU?!"  
"Mike you need to do what is right."  
"I have been but none of you understand that."  
"Mike please calm down & just go with them."  
Mike shook his head looking at his dad. "Fine…fine I'll go…" Mike walked past his father heading for the steps. He stopped halfway down looking at the agents standing there. Before he could change his mind his father was already at the top of the steps.

"Mike DiBiase?" One asked.  
"Yes."  
"Please don't make more of a scene then is needed." The agent told him.  
Mike sighed debating trying to either bolt past them & out of the house, or back upstairs & try to escape using one of the upper balconies. His shoulders slumped as he made his way rest of the way down the steps with the agents who then lead him outside. His father could only look on as they drove off. His heart was heavy but knew it had to be done.

Ted Sr. headed back inside & to the game room where his wife was with Brett & Ted playing pool. "Damn scratched again." Brett called out.  
"I need to teach you better bro." Ted told him. He looked up hearing the foot steps. "All done?"  
"Yeah all done." His father told him.  
"Is what all done dear?" His wife asked.  
"How bout you boys put the game on hold."  
"OK dad." They both agreed. They moved to sit on a few couches & Ted Sr. filled his wife & Brett in on what was going on.

He was not surprised when his wife was near tears. Brett was slightly outraged that their father would turn Mike into the police…not even police FBI. Ted Sr. tried the best he could to explain how hard that was to do…but no one could think they are above the laws. If it was a misunderstanding as Mike claimed then it will get clear, if he is wrong…then it will be dealt with.

"You knew didn't you?" Brett asked Ted. "That is why you asked mom & I to join you…you knew this was going down & you worked to get us out of the way."  
"Sorry bro."  
"Yeah right sorry!"  
"Don't yell at him Brett. I didn't want you or your mother around in case Mike tried to fight. I asked Teddy to get you both out of harms way that is all. You want to be mad at someone, fine be mad at me. Ted was just following what I told him.

"I can't believe either of you. Turning on your own blood…FOR WHAT!?"  
"I did what was right Brett." Their father told him.  
"What ever…I'm going to lay down." Brett just left the room without another word.  
"I guess I will lay down before dinner too ok?" Ted asked.  
"That's fine son." Ted nodded & left the room allowing his father time to calm their mother down more.

Ted got up to his room. Walking inside he just fell back on his bed fishing his phone from his pocket. He scrolled the numbers before dialing.  
"Hey Cody…things are a big mess here…well I took Shawn's advice & asked my dad about how he felt about gays…He is actually cool about them…" Ted sighed "Yes I over reacted…I plan on it when we see him again…I hate to say it I can't wait to be back on the road…it is a mess here & I just hope I did the right thing…you need to keep this to yourself…I over heard Mike talking about the FBI looking for him…Yes the FBI…well I told dad & he called it in…seems I heard correctly….no I didn't hear what for…come on how bad could it be?…man he follows the law more than anyone I know…it has to be an understanding…I wish I knew…well I'll be there Monday morning early check in…yep see you then…night give everyone my best…bye."

Ted hung up setting his phone on the nightstand before closing his eyes trying to push the worry from his mind.


	73. Chapter 73

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Nov 30, 2009

Randy show up at the arena & walked inside going to check his locker room assignment. His mind at least partly was still focused on the mess in Texas but he knew he had a job to do.  
"Hey Randy." Ted called from behind him, as he was waiting by the door for him to show up. He was surprised Randy walked by him without a word, then again they hardly exchanged words since they came back from England unless it involved work.

Randy stopped & turned. "Something wrong Ted?" his tone somewhat cold.  
"Yeah there is…mind we talk in private?"  
"You mind if I find my locker room first."  
"Actually Randy…it would be cool if you came back with Cody & me."  
"Really?" Randy raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, really." Ted tried to smile. "That is partly want I want to talk to you about."  
"Fine lead on." Ted led Randy to the Legacy locker room opening the door for him. Randy looked for a spot to hang his bag looking at Ted.

"You the leader man, set up were ever you are comfortable." Randy was still cautious as he took the far corner like he used to. It made him farther way from getting caught off guard & private rooms like this allowed him to survey everything. He hung his toiletry bag up & set his other bag aside before moving to the bench to sit.

He straddled the bench before lowering to sit. "OK Ted…why the change?"  
"Simple." Ted lowered his head taking a breath before looking back at Randy. "You were…well are more than just my mentor…you been my friend even longer. I was stupid for letting your personal choices threaten that. I may not understand why you are how you are now…to a point I may not even like it, but I have no right to tell you how to live your life. I have no right to be angry over it."

"So it is more a matter of you tolerating my sexuality then accepting of it."  
"I guess…do you hate me for that?"  
"No. I don't hate you for how you feel. Hey better a friend that tolerates my choices, then an enemy because of them." Randy extends his hand out & Ted walks over shaking it.  
"Would I be wrong to ask you to tone any possible activity down around me though?"  
"Not a problem, I was not planning on you two even seeing that one."

Cody walked in & stopped, then looked at the door again. "You in the right room Cody." Randy told him. "Unless you have an issue now?"  
"Nope." He walked inside shutting the door before scouting his own spot to get changed. "We three cool again then?"  
"Yeah we cool." Ted said.  
"Yep. Like old times."  
"Well as much as possible."  
Randy sighed. "What still wrong?"

Ted shook his head. "Nothing with you Randy…just trouble at home."  
"Something with your dad?"  
"No…dad's fine…he is actually the one that helped me see things more clearly about us. No…" He takes a deep breath looking down. "I don't know a lot of details yet…" He sinks down onto the bench. "My older brother is in some major trouble…and part of me feels bad because I helped turn him in."

"Sorry Teddy…you sure you ok for tonight? You two only have run ins to handle."  
"Yeah, simple enough, I got it…."  
"Hold on older brother? I thought Brett was younger."  
"He is…haven't you met Mike before?"  
"I think only in passing…not sure…sorry man, you were the main one I hung with."  
"I think he is three years older than you Randy…oh well…" Ted sighed again shaking his head.

"So they haven't given you any clue what he did yet?" Cody asked.  
"He told you about it already?" Randy asked Cody.  
"Yeah same night he told me he was gonna talk to you tonight."  
"Not that I want to leave you out of the loop Randy…my brother is believed to be mixed up with something big enough that it involved the FBI. It has to be a mistake."  
"FBI?" Randy tried not to glare getting a bad feeling. He then shook his head standing. It had to be a coincidence didn't it? There is no way they were connected.

Randy stood up moving to his bags to get changed for that night. He pulled out his gear & started to get changed. As he was finishing his boots there was a knock on the door. Cody went to check the door with Hunter there.  
"What's up Hunter?"  
"Hey you seen Randy floating around?"  
"I'm in here." Randy called out walking over he could see where Hunter had bags forming under his eyes. "Ted & I worked things out. So I'm back with them. I was going to come tell you as soon as I was done changing."

"It's cool, glad you guys patched things up." Hunter told him.  
"Yeah Hunter." Ted walked over actually clasping a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Where is Shawn I want to thank him?" The moment Shawn's name passed Ted's lips he saw Hunter's face turn grim for a moment before returning to his normal almost stone like expression. "Everything ok?"

"Shawn isn't here tonight." Hunter turned heading down the hall.  
"Be right back." Randy told them before rushing after Hunter. He walked fast almost running after the larger man catching him by the arm. Hunter froze at the touch quickly turning, his head dropping seeing it was Randy.

"Why?" Hunter spoke with a sigh. "Why? Why did it happen…why him…why Shawn? He wouldn't harm a soul…he found god…why is he being punished?"  
Randy just shook his head a moment. "Lets go to your locker room…I don't know if you wish to speak about this in the hallway." Hunter slowly nodded & Randy walked with him to the locker room shutting the door behind him.

"Have they told you guys anything yet?"  
"No. They found the stuff Kevin & he were injected with, but their labs have not told us any results yet. We can't even try to point them in a direction because we don't know if you saw correctly & even if we did know for sure…they would wonder how we knew what it was."  
"So what Shawn staying off the road till his yearly check?"  
"No…just this week…after that we will just be careful of his matches. It will be more promos than anything."  
"If I can be of any help."  
"Thank Randy we will let you guys know."

Randy starts to leave then stop. "Hunter…you said this became a federal case?"  
"Yes because it is a hate crime…why?"  
"Just a bad feeling…Ted just told me his older brother Mike was picked up by the FBI over the holiday."  
"Randy, I hope you grasping at straws."  
"So do I…um…what should I tell them when I get back to the locker room."

"Just that Shawn got injured when he was back home & he should be back next week."  
"OK Hunt…" Randy took a deep breath before leaving the locker room returning to his own. As he expected when he came through the door both sets of eyes were on him.  
"So he ok?" Ted asked  
"Yeah just shaken, Shawn isn't here because he got hurt while at home helping his dad. It is minor enough to think he will make it next week."  
"Well that's good."  
"OK back to work." Randy almost snapped, but they knew it was not from anger, just how Randy spoke at times to get their focus where it needed to be. "Cody go see if you can track Kofi down so we can go over the spots for tonight."

"OK Randy…right on it. Should I swing by catering & grabs our normals."  
"Yeah that works." Randy moved to sit on the couch in the room closing his eyes. He heard as Cody left.  
"Everything ok Randy, you look stressed."  
"It's ok Ted, nothing you can help with."  
"Ah ok…"  
About five minutes later Cody got back with Kofi & they ran over the events for the night. While to the fans it looked like Kofi was getting the stuffing beat from him with sneak attacks they all wanted it to go off without injury.

The show went without a hitch & the guys went for a drink after the show. Randy was not in a huge rush to get to his room knowing he was alone that night. John off the road had already gone ahead to Virginia with Taker. He would be half tempted to head out that night, but after a show, plus drinks, a 4 hour drive would not be wise. Once bidding good night to the guys he went to his room to prepare for bed. He reached the handle as he swiped his key. He paused thinking he felt something. He shook his head as he turned the handle entering the room.

He gave a chuckle as he looked at the bed. "I should learn to trust my instincts." He spoke as he dropped his gear bag & shut the door. He headed for the bed as John stood up moving towards him with a big hug & searing kiss. Randy shuttered from the touch. John's lips trailed along Randy's flesh of his jaw then neck. Randy tilted his head with a faint relaxing sigh. John playfully nipped the skin without breaking it. He then trailed his lips towards Randy's ear.

"I feel you want this…but I also feel you're tired. You mind napping in the car, then we both may rest with Marcus till late morning." He slowly pulled away from Randy who nodded.  
"You can be such a tease Johnny." Randy told him with a faint scowl.  
"But you love it…you know you do."  
"Just as long as that is not all you do."

John just laughed as he headed for the door. "I already grabbed you belongings except what you took to the arena…see you out front in five, give you time to check out." He then opened the door leaving the room, then the hotel heading for his own rental. Randy slowly shook his head as John left still getting used to the feelings John can now stir with hardly a touch. He had to wonder if John even knew he was doing it half the time.

John got to the car & started it with a light smirk on his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing to Randy. He knew it made Randy feel good & he was planning on hitting a club he heard about in Virginia tomorrow night anyways so burning a little extra energy shouldn't be an issue.

He pulled to the front of the hotel as Randy stepped out. Randy slid into the passenger side & John took off. He instructed Randy to recline the seat & get a few hours shut-eye. Randy did as told as John hit the highway.


	74. Chapter 74

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

John got them to the hotel in Virginia before the sun even came up. He parked the car & reached over to lightly shake Randy.  
"Hmm?" He mumbled.  
"Come on sleeping beauty."  
"I don't need a rest stop."  
"Rest stop? Randy you been asleep over three hours we are here."  
"What?" He opened his eye as he pulled the handle to raise the seat back up. He rubbed his eyes before looking where they were at.  
"I thought the drive was at least 4 hours?"

"Normally…but the roads were pretty much empty this time of night."  
"So you lead footed it?"  
"You complaining?" John looked over at him with a smirk.  
"No and I hope you two aren't planning on ravaging me the moment I walk in the door."  
"Awe." John pouted as he opened his door getting from the car. He then leaned back in at Randy. "Like you would really complain." He then chuckled shutting the door.

Randy chuckled shaking his head as he got out of the car moving to the trunk to grab his bags along with John. They headed inside & up to the room. Taker looked over as they entered. "I expected you sooner." He was seated on a couch in the suite in a pair of black sweat pants.  
"He was late coming back." John told him.  
"Damn I went for a drink after the show. Ted & I patched things up."  
"Glad to hear that. Any word from Hunter?"  
"Yeah." Randy gave a sigh. "Shawn missed this week."  
"Damn." Taker gave a low growl shaking his head.

"So why the pick up?" Randy asked as he removed his coat setting it off to the side.  
"We figured why not…we both can forgo sleep if we wish & figured we would come get you…unless you didn't want to." Taker told him as he stood up walking over to the younger man.  
"Of course I wanted to."  
"Good." Take told him with a smirk. One hand lightly grasped Randy's jaw as he leaned down capturing his lips. He then slowly pulled back. "You are still tired…go rest more."

Randy gave a small sigh. His hands moving to wrap around Taker. "Wouldn't it make sense to help tire me out more now…then we all can rest."  
Taker gave a small smirk looking down at Randy. "Feeling a bit frisky?"  
"Yes." Randy looked down a bit then pointed at John. "Blame him."  
"HEY! That was over three hours ago." John yelled in defense.

Taker looked over raising a brow. "What you do John?"  
"I just gave him a welcoming kiss at the other hotel."  
"If that was just a welcoming kiss I hate to see one when you are really worked up." Randy told him.  
John chuckled. "OK so I may have played a bit."  
"So you did know what you did." John chuckled. "Damn…that just sneaky."  
"What he talking about John?"

"Um…" John chewed his lip lightly. "I can not only change what people see, but feel."  
Taker gives a light chuckle. "Really?"  
"Yes…I figure I am going on a hunt tomorrow anyways."  
"So you just had to toy with poor Randy here?"  
"He wasn't complaining."  
"Yeah I bet." Taker let go of Randy walking over to John looking down at him. "So exactly how good is that power?"  
"I don't know I only used it on humans so far."

"Would you like to test on a stronger subject?" John lifted his head looking at Taker. "As you said you are going to feed soon anyways…why not see what your capabilities are?"  
"Well I don't know how much of a test you will really be for me."  
"How so?"  
"Our bond may give me a doorway inside your feelings."  
"True…but it may still be harder than a human…no offence Randy."  
"None taken." Randy moved towards the bed getting changed into something more comfortable. "So what you gonna see if John can make your knees buckle Marcus?" He tried not to laugh.

"My knees buckle?" Taker chuckled briefly. He then saw the smirk on John's face highlighted by the dimples. "He not kidding?"  
"Well I didn't actually do that to him…but I am sure I could if I tried." John walked around Taker heading for the couch. "Want to sit just in case?" John laughed at the imaged of Taker dropping to his knees from pleasure.  
"I think more for height reasons then you actually dropping me from what ever." Taker replied he walked over sitting down.

"So what you need me to do?"  
"Just sit there & relax." John told him as he knelt next to him on the couch. "Hmm start slow or go for the wow factor?"  
Randy couldn't help but laugh.  
"John if you aren't going to be serious." Taker told him.  
"I am Marcus…I am, I must admit I am curious about the effect as well on another like us." He reached over lightly brushing Taker's face. The larger man took in a deep breath as his eyes closed an odd sense of calm sweeping his mind. John leaned in close to him. John whispered in his ear in a deep whisper. "Think of it almost like the synergy effect when we feed. Letting your senses feel without actually feeling it." Taker's head tilted back against the couch the sense of calm slowly turned to a more heated feeling as John's hand now trialed slowly down his bare chest.

A soft breath of an almost silent gasp passed Taker's lips as he felt himself growing warmer than these touches should be causing him. His tongue flicked past his lips dragging across them slowly to rewet them. Almost in unison they both faintly gave a moan. While John was stirring the feelings in Taker, he was feeling them as well through their bond. John moved till he was straddled across Taker's lap. Leaning down he kissed Taker, deeper moans from one another muffled in the kiss. The heat between them soon turned a fevered pitch, Taker wrapped his arms around John holding him as they both shared in the emotional sexual bliss that was flooding them both.

Their lips parted John's head going back in a deep moan panting for breath, Taker almost a mirrored vision. Randy just watch on from the bed, still remembering when John did that to him.  
"Holy fuck…" Taker panted out as he started to get his senses back. He loosened his hold on John so the younger man could try to move. Taker was honestly surprised his pants were not coated with his release…it felt so real…so strong.

"Neat power Luv…"  
"I know the real thing better right?"  
Taker chuckled. "Right." Almost to prove a point he snaked a hand over to grab John pulling him back on his lap then using a hand to massage John's package. John shuttered at Taker's touch. "God Marcus." John gasped as he nuzzled his face against Taker's neck. Taker placed John's arm around his neck before standing up with him. He carried him to the bed a smirk seeing Randy was naked as was normal for him sleeping, but also his aroused state.

"Sorry you guys have that effect on me." Randy half joked half blushed being under Taker's gaze. Taker laid John down on the bed & began to strip him down. His shirt being removed first Randy moved next to him & began to kiss him while Taker then removed John's pants. He watched as both younger men were in each other embrace their tongue dancing with in each others willing mouths.

Taker gave a low growl that rumbled in his chest watching them his eyes never leaving the sexually charged display as he slipped the sweat pants down his legs then pulling them off. His eyes darting over both young, hot, tight bodies wondering who he would like to enjoy first. He saw John's eyes shift to him briefly before his pulled his lips from Randy's. "Move up Randy." The youngest member complied moving up closer to the headboard. John then moved to position himself on all fours between Randy's legs his tongue licking up the young man's thighs before sucking lights on his balls, Randy gave a shuttered breath running a hand over John's head. Taker smirked knowing an open invitation when given one.

He joined the two young men on the bed. Using his big hands he pulled as part John's perk cheeks before delving his tongue over & into the tight puckered flesh. John gave a moan just as Randy's swollen head passed his lips. Taker moved the wet pink appendage skillfully in John's body to get him ready. John's hips moved wanting to feel even more. Heated moans from all three slowly filled the air. Taker then moved to position his firm,leaking member to the prepared hole sliding in.

"God John…so good…" Taker groaned as the tight confines of John's body. As he slid in to John, John slide more of Randy into his mouth. They both worked a good pace allowing each other to fully get swept away by their heated union. Taker went slow as first but soon picked up a faster pace he knew John could easily handle. Whorish moans passed John's mouth. The sounds muffled by the firm meat being worked over by it. Randy's moans were clear as he begged John not to stop he could feel the saliva coating ever inch of his member including dripping down to the balls. John was braced on his elbows his hands gripping Randy's legs sliding him a little. He balanced on one elbow freeing one hand to massage between Randy's cheeks. "Fuck John…god…mmmm." John added a little more pressure the wetness allowing a finger to slide in to Randy's tight pucker. "Damn…" Randy called out wiggling his ass some as John began to pumps the finger in & out before adding a second.

"That's it John…that's it take us both…fucking take us both & love it." Taker barked out a growl seeing John's lustily torment as well as the one he was causing Randy. "God Randy so hot you so flushed…cum for us…cum for us…shot us how good John is making you feel."  
"Mmmm Fuck…Johnnnnn" Randy's one hand gripped at John's head the best is could while the other tried to grab the top of the head-board above him as he came pumping his essence into John's mouth.

John hungrily swallowed all Randy's body was willing to offer him. He almost reluctantly stopped his treatment on Randy pulling his fingers free before pulling his lips from Randy's softening shaft his mouth now free to moan openly. "That's it John…that's it Love…so good." Taker moaned. Randy moved so he could kiss John while wrapping a hand around John's aching shaft pumping him. He knew he could not match Taker's power or speed. John still moaned in a positive manner.

"That it Randy…god we so close…fuck…You so tight Love…come on…you know you want too…" Randy moved so he was now under John his lips brushing the head before sliding partly down the shaft. The sensation the last straw causing both John & Taker to moan loudly as they both came. They all fells separate directions panting for breath.

"Th-thanks Ran." John panted.  
"What didn't want a mess." Randy joked back. Slowly the three bodies moved to the more familiar placement on the bed wiggling under the blanket before they fell asleep.


	75. Chapter 75

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

**(Sorry my Muses are playing games & I god sidetracked with another story. I do still hope to continue this one, just please pardon if it is not always my best work or as long as I normally write.)**

Dec 1, 2009

Smackdown was being taped before ECW went live that night. The head office wanted to get a few episodes in the can prior to guys going over seas for the troops tour & also maybe give the guys a few extra days off closer to Christmas & New Years. _(I know SD is normally taped in my world it is live)._

Randy & John got Taker back to the hotel after Batista did a good job working Taker over during the show.  
"You be ok?" John asked.  
"I will be…now just go get ready.  
"You sure?"  
"John I am a bit sore…that is all…if I need anything Randy is here. Now just go out. I don't want you pushing yourself past 4 days yet…"  
"OK…" He lightly kissed both men after they helped Taker find a comfortable position. John got changed into a nice shirt & dark jeans.

Randy looked him over. "A little nice to go hunting in isn't it?"  
"Make him seem like the bait." Taker told him.  
"What?"  
"I am guessing John is taking another page from my book…If so don't forget a nice watch or chain…something the shimmers."  
"Oh yeah." John tries to smile. He would take whatever cover story he could get. If Wade would get pissed about a club he was almost sure Taker being even an older vampire would be displeased even more. He walked to his suitcase pulling out the black pouch with the club pendent in it along with his steel banded dress watch slipping it on.

"Passing?" John asked as he held his arms out slowly turning.  
"Almost good enough to eat yourself Love." Taker joked. "Now get going."  
"Fine, I see when I'm not wanted." John jokingly pouts heading for the door. He stops with his hand on the handle. "Remember to behave you two…I don't want to walk in on the middle of anything."  
"Then you may want to stay out longer." Taker jabbed back.  
"Remember you are hurt, you need to rest."  
"Who said I was gonna do any of the hard work." Taker gave a light laugh as he reached over rubbing a hand along Randy's denim covered thigh as he sat next to the larger man on the bed. The younger man couldn't help but give a shutter as John left the room.

He got down to the rental & pulled out his phone brining up the personal GPS on it with the club address. Once he reached the club he found a place to park. He removed the necklace from the pouch slipping it on. I could not help but be a little nervous wandering into a different club. This was another of the Fangtasia franchise. A Tuesday night lowered the turn out so there was not much of a line that he had to wait in or worry about being recognized.

Reaching the door the bouncer looked him over. "I want to inspect your tag." He told John in a tone that told him there was little room to argue.  
"Of course." John hooked his finger under the chain lifting the pendent from his shirt. The bouncer slipped a finger under it before grabbing something slightly larger than a smart phone placing it near it.  
"From our Tampa club?"  
"Yes is that a problem?"

"Not at all." The bouncer let go of the pendent. "We just like to scan visiting members, normal protocal…make sure your payments are up to date."  
"Payments?"  
"Um…yes…" The bouncer was about to let John through but then stopped. "How did you acquire your tag sir?"  
"A gift…he goes by the name Angel down there."  
"He never fully explained how things work did he?"  
"Um…I guess not."

The bouncer gave a light nod. "Relax you're not in trouble, just better if you know all the rules of the land." He pulls out a radio. "Lilly?"  
A voice crackles back. "Yeah Bruno?"  
"Got a guy here a relative new blood to the club scene…his tag was a gift from a don. About to send him through, mind meeting up with him, explain the rules of the land?"  
"Sure thing sweet cakes." her laugh is heard over the radio.  
"Go on...enjoy." He pushes the door open for John. He walks in & after he passes a curtain separating the outside from the club itself he sees a tall, statuesque woman with black hair, paled skin, John had a feeling at least some is make-up. She had on black stilettos & a tight black dress the hugged her curves.

"Greetings." She smiled at him extending a hand. "Lilly at your service." She tried to purr. John felt that was an act as well. He took her hand kissing the name of it.  
"John & it is a pleasure."  
She gave a faint blush that came through the make up. "I will try not to take too much of your time John, please." She motions him to follow & lead him to a back office. "Care to tell me what you do know of our rules?"  
"Well I know if feedings are permitted on the grounds, they are restricted to the private rooms that are normally situated in the back. It is also advisable to stick to people who wear a blood drop pendent. If they do not show a pendent they either are not looking…or that may not even know what they walked in on & think this is just a Goth club."

"That is some of the key parts. The one that gave you your tag did not tell you of the other uses for it."  
"I guess not?"  
"Have you ever had to pay for a drink or offered to?"  
"I don't drink at them."  
"Fine. But you have 'feed' you know used the private chambers?"  
"Yes."  
"Ever wonder how they can afford to be run? Noticed no cover charge was asked to get in here?"  
"So what? Some places don't charge a cover."  
"So you went on blind faith. OK inside each tag is a RFID Chip. It reads each time someone walks into the clubs. Once a member is registered on a property their tag gets read each time they are served food, drink, or accesses a private chamber. When the tag was obtained a payment method was connected to it."

"May I see what is connected to mine?"  
"Of course all members are in a database. I will just need to see your pendent." John removes it handing it over. Lilly takes it moving to her desk sitting typing a few things in. She then holds the pending under a small lamp like device next to the monitor. "Interesting…your account is tied to a second one…I am guessing the one who gave it to you. Nicknamed Angel."  
"Correct…."  
"You know his real name?"  
"Yeah but how do I know you do? His initials are JG."  
"Good enough…you still wish to be connected to his account?"  
"Not when it comes to paying for things…I had no clue he was doing so."  
"You wish it tied to a bank account or a credit card?"  
"Card." John pulls out his wallet removing a card he knows he rarely uses it & passed it over. She takes it punching a few things into the computer before swiping the card through a reader. She then passes it back. "Your cover charge will still be on his account for the night. You will get one charge for the whole night. It should normally show on a statement as Fan then the state you were in like any drink or booth charges for tonight will be FanVA."

"Gotcha."  
"You have any other question feel free to ask."  
"Actually I do…are charges pretty standard?"  
"Yes, door charges are $10 during the week like tonight, $20 Friday & Saturdays. Drink are best to ask before ordering that can vary between states. As for booth fees…They are charged in 20 minutes sessions. The cost is $40, divided by however many chips are read entering the room. That is another reason it is good to stick with tagged donors. You figure you take a tagged donor you each will get charged $20...you grab someone one not tagged & convince them to join you, well you foot the full $40 alone."

"OK I get you. Thanks."  
"OK We should be about ready to pick up soon, so go enjoy yourself." Lilly smiled as John turned leaving the room. She focused back on the paperwork she had to deal with before she could enjoy the night herself. John walked onto the main floor looking around he could see where different groups were gathered enjoying themselves.

His scanning of the room then stopped thinking he saw a familiar face within the masses. "You got to be kidding me." He spoke to himself a faint scowl on his face. He made his way through the room closer to the man. The closer he moves the more sure he is. Even with his back to John now he was sure of the owner of the short dirty blond hair. He walks behind the guy as he is talking to a younger lady. He placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Yo man back off." The man told him disliked being touched uninvited.  
John grips tighter as he leans closer to him, the voice a clear give away that he was correct. "Me…you…outside now."  
Christian tried not to pale hearing the voice. He then looked at the woman trying to plaster on a smile. "Excuse me…I was just reminded of a prior engagement."  
"Of course darling." She gave John a dirty look as he led Christian away & to the cars.

John grabbed Christian once outside pushing him against the wall just inside a small breeze way between the club & the structure next door. He looked the older man in the eyes. "Why? Why you coming to these places?"  
"Need…just a need…the same can be asked of you John?"  
"Need? What fucking need you have when you know two real vampires…why you need to come here?" John voice a sneering low growl.  
"Taker doesn't ask enough…I-I didn't know how to approach you…" Christian lowered his eyes. "I crave it more than I am sure Taker would think it wise…I don't dare ask him…I don't want to challenge him."

John loosened his grip on the older man his hands running down his arms. His fingers taking in the warmth that radiates from Christian even through the blazer he was wearing. "How are you not cold out here?"  
"I…I don't know…doesn't seem to affect me much. Never has….our mother always said it seemed like I was running a fever, ever since I was a teenager."  
John looked studying him…was it possible? "Are you at the main hotel?"  
"No…" He lifted his eyes back towards John. "I am staying at a motel closer to the airport…Kane is in Florida with Edge…I don't need a lot of space when it is just me."

John let go of Christian stepping back. "Good…I'll follow you & we will both get what we need." Christian nodded as he moved past John & both men headed for their cars.


	76. Chapter 76

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Back at the host hotel Randy laid with Taker just watching a movie to begin with. Randy had helped Taker remove his shirt to check him over for any bruises. At one point Randy moved till he straddled the lager man waist looking down at him. Taker looked back with a smirk. "What on your mind Randy?" He moved his hands resting them on Randy's thighs.

"Where you serious, or just messing with John?"  
"About what?"  
Randy took his hands lightly bracing them on Taker's chest before moving to leans down kissing him. They lips mashed together in a heated mix. Randy then pulled back seeing the forest green Taker's eyes gained when he was growing heated. "I guess I have my answer." Randy leaned back down kissing him again. Taker was honestly a little shocked by how forceful their normally submissive lover seemed to want to be. Randy moaned lightly as his tongue brushed Taker's lips. The larger man parted them just enough to allow the younger male room to play.

Randy massaged Taker's tongue with his own till faint moans passed between their lips. Randy move to free one hand, moving it between their bodies till he could massage Taker's straining member through the confines of his own jeans. Taker broke the kiss as his head tilted back more into the pillows. Randy's lust filled eyes gazed over the larger man before his lips descended to trail over Taker's neck.

The lips worked they way down over his throat & over the collarbone till moving to cover the left nipple flicking his tongue over it. Taker gave a light lustful growl. His hands moving to feel along Randy's shoulders. Randy then moved to the right giving it the same attention. He removed his hand from Taker's bulge as he slide down his long legs layering kisses down over Taker's stomach. A slightly impish smirk as he looked up at Taker. Randy's normally cool grey eyes were a faintly darker steely tone. He then lowered his head back down & slowly used his tongue to trace the ink across the large man's abs. Taker tried to steady his breath unsure which sensation was greater…was it almost ticklish…or erotic?

Randy moved his hands down to rest on Taker's leg. He rubbed the upper parts of his thighs & hips as he went from licking the markings to lightly grazing his teeth over them nipping at the flesh. The change of sensation removed all thought of the faint tickling sensation as Taker let out a deep groan his hands still resting on Randy's shoulders. Lifting his head he watched how Taker's muscled rippled cross his chest & down his arms. He lifted up slightly on his knees using one hand to take a hold of Taker's. The Larger man slowly moved his head to look & watch as Randy slowly sucked on a few of Taker's fingers, the larger man licking his own lips taken in by the sight.

Randy's other hand worked nimbly to unfasten then unzip Taker's jeans freeing his swollen member. Randy freed Taker's fingers from his mouth lowering even more down his body & moved his legs to situate himself between Taker's massive thighs laying kisses along the shaft. "Damn Randy…" Taker groaned…you keep teasing I may take back my word."  
"Uh uh, that wouldn't be fair would it?" Randy placed one last kiss before sliding backwards off the bed.

Once off he freed Taker from the rest of his fabric confines. He then stripped himself down Taker's eyes mentally devouring the almost bronze skin. Randy had that impish look to him again as he climbed back on the bed. He rested a hand under Taker's jaw looking at him before leaning down kissing him. He then pulled back, his voice laden with need. "Just remember our rules."

Taker gave a smirk as he looked back at him. "What you think you may do something to me I won't like?"  
"I don't know yet."  
"You thinking of our discussion when you were over seas aren't you?"  
Randy blushes a bit lowering his head. "I am sorry…it…it was wrong to even…" The younger man started to stutter as he was under the gaze of his 'master'.  
Taker moves a hand to grasp Randy's jaw. "You want to or someone else?"  
Randy bit his lip in thought. "Sort of both…I know you normally don't…who would want to turn down such rare offer?" Randy moved his eyes to look at Taker. "Also it would not be as a master, sub thing…a lover's thing…" Randy shakes his head. "Forget it…please…" He leaned brushing Taker's lips lightly pulling back. "Please let me just make you feel good Marcus…just relax."

Taker slowly nods. "Just relax Randy…you are over thinking…" He brushes his face. "Trust your feelings…your instincts…even thought it is only supposed to be used as a last resort…if I don't want you to do something…I will use our safe word." Randy smiled with a nod. He started to kiss Taker as he trialed a hand down his body to grab a firm hold of his member, stroking upward to milk some of the clear essence from the tip wetting it before sliding back down.

Taker gave a throaty growl against Randy's mouth at the slow, deliberate attention he was showing him with. Randy moved one leg between Taker's coaxing the larger man to part them for him. Once he Did Randy moved to kneel between them before breaking the kiss. He moved down Taker's body before tasting the large member again. Slowly gliding his lips up & down the engorged shaft Taker leaned his head back as heated moans passed his lips. "Yeah that it…so nice…" Taker's southern drawl becoming more pronounced as he licked his lips, spreading his legs more, bending his knees freeing more space for Randy. Growing even more heated with need Taker slowly rolled his hips up towards Randy's mouth.

There was a brief almost gag as he was not expecting it at first. Randy moaned around the shaft as the feeling. He reached a hand down to his own aching member & began to stroke himself. " That's it Randy…yes…ooooo…" Taker almost grunted Randy lifted his eyes only briefly as he did he swiped a couple fingers along the slicked shaft & into his own mouth. The submissive part of his brain felt it was suicidal, the other part knew her was given the ok to explore. He stopped stroking himself taking the wet fingers & worked them between Taker's cheeks to only tease the tightened ring of flesh not even pushing into him.

Taker's mouth opened as a shutter went through his body. "MMMM" Randy pulled his lips from Taker's shaft just long enough to spit down the crevice of Taker's ass. He rubbed the sensitive flesh more, he watched as Taker's cock twitched from the stimulation of his posterior. He almost pulsated the couple of digits against the flesh. Taker moaned his hand gripping the sheets. Randy was almost mesmerized, if Taker had that much sensation still to the exterior of his body. Randy moved to begin to swallow down Taker's leaking shaft the same time finally pushing the first finger into his body. "Damn…." Taker panted out at the duel sensation. "Le-let me ta-taste you…" Randy stilled his movements as he moved his body around so Taker could take down his own taste of the younger man's member.

They moaned around each other as soon Taker mirrored the actions Randy was doing to him. They sucked hungrily on each other's shafts as their fingers played & teased each other's holes. This motion lasted quite a few minutes before Randy pulled his lips away just long enough to warn Taker he couldn't hold back much longer. Taker groaned deeply actually picking up the fevered pace till each man feed the other their essence. Randy rolled off of Taker laying next to him. Taker moved to guide Randy to turn so their heads were now the same way. He turned Randy's face toward him & kissed him deeply, his tongue delving into the younger mans allowing each man to get a taste of your joint essence. Once the kiss broke Randy just rested in Taker's arms closing his eyes.

* * *

John followed Christian back to the small motel. Parking they both got out & headed up to the room. Christian pulls out the key & unlocks the door letting John enter first than him followed. He locks the door slowly turning toward John.  
"I said we will both get what we want…what exactly do you go there for?" John asked a hint of the glow to his blue eyes.  
Christian quickly shook his head. "Not sex…please don't think that….th-that is why I tr-try to focus mainly on women that play the role. I-I-I wou-would never ch-cheat on Kane or E-E-Edge."

John started to walk closer & Christian backed up till he was pressed against the door, John bracing a hand on each side to prevent him from moving. "Yet some may think you are cheating on Taker by offering yourself out to other vampires."  
"Mo-most are acting…it is just the intimate clo-closness…th-the fe-feel of the fa-fangs." Christian stuttered John could hear his heart beat growing faster. The rhythmic beat growing stronger.

"What if you came across another real one…what if they feed from you & than Taker needed you?"  
"I-I wou-would be fine…I do-don't understand the wh-whole two month thing."  
"What would you be willing to bet on that?"  
Christian's face softened some looking at John's. "It is just a feeling…I trust it, that I can handle it more…my body seems to crave the feel…Should I deny what I feel I need because of some book Taker read?"

John moved his hands stepping back giving Christian space as well as himself to think. "I want to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"It still won't be enough for me…but it may still be beneficial to us both…The moment there is a sign of anything wrong it stops though."  
"John your speaking in riddles."  
John looks at Christian debating before he speaks, he knows once he puts it out there, there is no taking it back. "I know one other person like you…well I THINK is like you…there are a blood doll for my creator. Like you he has a higher than normal body temperature…like you he craves the feeling of being feed on…sometimes it is so bad he does need to be denied. If asked he is almost compelled to allow it."

"I am not that bad John."  
"Let me finish."  
"Sorry…"  
"He can almost sustain my creator on his own."  
Christian blinks. "How often does your creator feed."  
"Weekly."  
"Hold on we-weekly? HOW?" Even he knew that was a lot of blood taken from one person.  
"Seems his doll can regenerate his lost blood supply in that time…a week that takes most the two months. Now he is given an extra week here & there just to prevent it from getting to draining."

"Yo-you want to test how often you can from me before it becomes too much?"  
"If you trust me to…now I will let you know as I said…you alone will not be enough as I am now. I need blood every three days…four if I want to push it." He walks closer to Christian looking in his eyes. "Now if you agree I need your word on two things…one no more clubs…I can't have yourself place yourself at risk of loosing blood that I am not keeping track of. Second thing is you are not to hide from me that you are not feeling well. You feel overly weak, tired, ill…tell me…It is the only way I can even try to track how often you are capable. Just because you may be like my creators doll does not mean you are as strong as he is in that aspect. I don't know how fast he got to that level."

Christian slowly nodded. "I understand John…I would rather I be helping you or Taker then someone random anyways. I understand you will need to still go out to find others. Even if you don't come to me…can I come to you if I feel the need…just like the act at the club…to feel that closeness…the sensation?"  
"Yes I will try to give you what you want, when you need it…do not fear approaching me. Just do not take it the wrong way if I must decline you a times…that is still not permission to run off to a club…ok?"  
"OK."

Christian steps to close the gap between them. "A question?"  
"Yes."  
Christian reaches out taking John's hand. "I know certain things make the blood even better." He licks his lips eyeing John. "Does that mean since we have before…that this will also be a sexual relationship?"  
"At times…maybe." John moves wrapping an arm around Christian pulling him against him that the blond give a faint gasp. "But I have a little trick that will help at times too." He leans in brushing the skin of Christian's neck sending jolts though his body.

"Damn?" Christian gasped as he tilted his head to the side. "More…please.."  
John brought his lips near Christians ear whispering. "Just relax….I will give you all you need & more." John moved a hand behind Christian's neck carefully unclasping the necklace. "You no longer will need this will you my pet?"  
Christian shuttered at the tint sparks of delight John was somehow already causing his body to experience. "No…no I won't…" Christian almost whispered. John pulled the necklace away curling his fingers around it before placing it in his pocket. He then guided Christian to the bed, He still kept his arms wrapped around him. He brought his lips against his neck again nuzzling against the almost intoxicating warmth of the older man.

John could not understand how Taker could not know he may have had such a treasure already in his grasp. He could go a whole month now, he could easily survive on Christian alone if he is even a fragment as strong as Justin. He loosened his hold on Christian. The older man's head in a heated daze still feeling the beginning effects of what John's lips were doing to his body. He never felt anything like it before. He blinked looking at him. "Remember I said at times…you got a small dose of the trick I talked of…But I want some fun too…You already told me you are alone tonight…Taker & Randy are occupied…" He smirked. "Strip for me my pet."

Christian gave a heated shutter as it had been a while since he been on the receiving end of a command. Something about how John used the term pet…it was not demeaning sounding to his ear…more like protective…like he may be a pet to John…but John would then look out for him. Christian lowered his eyes as he started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, John started to do the same before he sat down to remove his shoes.

Christian finished & stood there. "May I go get something from my bag?"  
"Sure." John gave a light smile as Christian moved to his grooming bag returning with a small bottle of lube. He then handed it to John. He took it looking it over. "OK my pet…I will when it is time. He set the bottle down before standing up pulling Christian back in his arms kissing him harshly. Christian moaned nearly melting against John as their bodies rubbed against each other. John turned them so Christian back was to the bed.

He guided him backward till his legs brushed the bed & leaned him back onto it before breaking the kiss. "Do-don't yo-you need something?" Christian asked.  
"Don't worry of it." John told him before he kissed down Christian's torso his leg still hanging off the bed. The blonds skin felt almost like solid fire to John's senses, he was pushing his time since he feed his skin was cooler than normal. Luckily that did not seem to faze Christian, if anything he welcomed it. John hands held Christian still as he began to lick along his shaft.

"Fuck John…"John moved a hand to grab the tube. Popping the cap his slicked a couple of fingers. He skillfully worked them in to Christian body quickly stretching him to accommodate what was next. Pulling he fingers free he applied more of the lube on his hand before slicking his shaft. Grabbing Christian's legs sliding his ass even closer to the end of the bed. John bend his knees to line himself up before slowly sliding into the searing passage. John closed his eyes as his head tilted back a heated lust filled moan nearly shook his body.

"Damn John…"  
"God Christian…mmmm" John moaned out his eyes still closed as he finished sliding himself all that way in. He remembered the nearly searing heat when he slept with Justin. The warmth that radiated from their joined core wanting to suck him in & chase the chill away. "So hot…" John groaned as he began to slide out of him only to glide back in. "Mmmm so nice my pet…So nice…oooooo" John's hands still gripped Christian's legs as he started to fuck him harder & faster till he felt he found the right combo based on how Christian's sounds & body seemed to react.

"Yes…yes…John…yes John…right there…right there…pl-please…oh please…."  
John opened his eyes looking down Christian's body to his face. _~Touch your self my pet…then give me the hand you don't use.~_  
Christian's body gave to tremor hearing the mental command. Even in his head John's presence felt comforting. He did as told wrapping his right hand around his jumping member & holding his left down towards John.

John removed his right hand from Christian's leg to take a hold of the hand. He then moved his weight to lean over the blond more. "Oh god…Oh god…" Christian began to pant out. John got his lips within range of the offered wrist. He pressed his lips against it just briefly before biting. The sensation sent Christian over the edge of his climax. His body trembled as he came, his essence coming to rest on both their bodies. John moaned as he began to feel the effects.

Another trait he remembered from Justin & he could feel it…he didn't need to drink as heavily from Christian before he could feel the sated effects of the blood. But the heated feeling was there as well as he pulled his lips from the wrist licking the marks to begin to heal them. He could still feel Christian's body pulsating around him. He felt the need to go on…he needed his own finish…no…" John pulled out dropping to his own knees wrapping his hand around his own shaft to stroke himself furiously as he moaned in a heated tone as his own peak finally hit him, his release coating his hand & upper part of the thighs from when his almost bent backwards as he came. He worked to get back his breath not sure he could stand as his eyes moved to Christian who was still laid out on the bed his legs still hanging off the end.

_~If you at least semi-awake give me a thumb's up.~_ John couldn't help but smirk as a hand slowly raised from the bed giving a thumb's up. John moved enough to where he was seated on the floor instead of kneeling. He made his way over to where his pants were dropped searching for his phone. Pulling it out he opened the text screen looking for Randy's number. _*At Christian's room, will explain later.*_ He hit send & then made his way to the bed pulling himself up on it. He then grabbed Christian to pulling him up on the bed rest of the way so he would not fall out of it during the night.

John stayed there a few moments before he felt he was steady enough to get out of the bed to move to the bathroom. He washed himself before bringing a washcloth out cleaning Christian. Once clean John return to the bed to sleep, wanting to be there when Christian woke, just to make sure he was ok.


	77. Chapter 77

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

John returned to the hotel the next morning while Randy was going over the bags. "Ah so decide to come home." Taker joked seeing him as he came from the bathroom with the shaving kits.  
"Yeah didn't you get my message?"  
"Yeah…thought you were going hunting…what's this about Christian?"  
"I know I should of asked."  
"You're right you should have. I thought you were staying away from family members. You said it was a waste of resources."

"I did but please hear me out before you pass judgment."  
Taker gave a sigh looking at him. "I am not passing judgment John. But it is ill-mannered to go after someone you know is already a donor for another…what if I had feed from him recently? You know the risk you could have placed him under?"  
"Under normal circumstances yes I do…but…but Christian does not fall under a normal circumstances."

Taker handed the bags to Randy then turned back towards John crossing his arms over his chest. "OK I am listening."  
"First off calm yourself…even if you say you are not, you are already judging me & closing your mind to what I want to say."  
Taker gave a faint grimace before lowering his arms & moving to sit.  
"OK fine…better?"  
"A little." John walked over sitting in a chair. "Have you ever noticed anything different about Christian compared to others in the family?"

"No…why…should I have?"  
"Only because of age & experience…unless it is not a common trait. My creator & I seem to detect people who have a rare genetic trait. I believe Christian has it."  
"Wouldn't Edge as well? And what exactly is it, what effect does it have one them…or us?"  
"The first part I don't know…from what Christian told me last night…no. The second…well.."  
"Sorry to interrupt." Randy called over. "Can you two talk on the way to the next town?"  
"Oh yes…I guess we should be checking out." Taker told John standing up.

On the drive John tried to fill Taker in the best he could about his theory with Christian. They hit a rest stop to stretch legs & refuel, then headed off again.  
"And you so sure he is like Justin?"  
"From everything he told me & I felt last night…yes."  
"Fine…just as long as you stay strong to your word that you will keep an eye on him even if he won't do it himself. I want you to tell Kane about it as well so he may watch him as well."  
"I will."  
"In that case until I am informed other wise I am marking him as off-limits to myself. His well-being in matters of our kind is your responsibility now John."

"I understand Marcus, thanks you." Most of the rest of the ride was uneventful except the occasional disagreement over radio stations.  
Once they reached the next town & they got checked into the hotel Randy was looking over the room service menu.  
"So you boys coming with me for the holiday break & if so would you prefer Texas, Florida…or someplace else?" Taker asked leaning back on the couch.

"Well Christmas itself I should spend with my family." Randy told them. "OK rephrase…my blood family."  
"Same here…" John smirks. "Unless you want to come with me to come out with my parents?"  
"Um…I know what I said John….but I think I will pass on that activity…your cousin already knows of Randy."  
"True, true…hmmm."  
"Well John you not going to spring in on them...ON CHRISTMAS are you?" Randy asked.

"Well no…I was debating which would be better…before or after?"  
"Well I was going to tell mine after."  
"Hold on…you gonna break it to them?"  
"Yeah…shit if Ted & Cody know it may only be time before it slips to one of their dads."  
"I guess…Need support?"  
"No…just in case there is hot water…best if only one of us gets burned."  
"OK man…well then…I want to keep my schedule open for New years eve with you guys & maybe Kane & the brothers…so Florida?"  
"It doesn't matter to me." Randy said.  
"OK Florida it looks like it is." Taker then looked at John. "But you are not waiting till then to talk to Kane about this deal with Christian."

"Yes I know I was planning on it." John walked over grabbing his phone before sitting dialing the house in Tampa. "Hey Edge…yeah it me…Well one I was wondering how the leg was doing…great, great…yeah don't push it too much but glad they feel that way…Um Kane floating near by…yep I'll wait." John tapped his fingers to a silent beat in his head as he waited. "Hey Kane…Well something I need to talk to you about, but it is a little odd feeling over the phone…well I want to take Christian on as a doll for me…well I am working an experiment with him…Taker already approved it…I just need you to please let me know if he seems to be acting off character…like irritable, moody, just dragged out…I just don't want him hiding it from me…thanks…actually second question…Are you guys all gonna be free New Years eve?…Well the three of us are gonna try to be free & down that way…yours or ours?…That works see you then…Bye." John hung up. He saw Taker looking at him. "What he doesn't need every little detail does he?"

"I guess not." Taker gave a slight grumble as he got comfortable on the couch. Dinner arrived shortly after & they all moved to the table to eat. John worked to get down more of the meat. Randy did not even bother to order up any side dishes for John.  
"John how do you plan on handling a Christmas feast? I seen how your mom cooks." Randy asked.  
"Well I have 2 weeks to work on it I guess."  
Taker slowly nodded as they continued, he just hoped both men would be ok once it came out.


	78. Chapter 78

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

December 14, 2009-WWE Slammy Show

The whole family minus Edge was at the arena. Randy with Legacy stopped by the locker room John & Taker were both in to go over a match Randy & Taker were involved in for the Superstar of the year award. Once things were worked over well Legacy headed back out.

"Well I need to find where they are filming promos." John told Taker. "Hunter advised I record one stating that I am fighting to return to the ring despite my set back earlier this year."  
"Set back?" Taker chuckled. "That how they going to call being temporarily paralyzed?"  
"Well the fans were never told how bad it really was. They just know I been out of action a long time after Randy punted me."  
"OK See you in a bit then John."

John nodded heading out of the room. Finding the interview spot the camera guy gets him ready as Stephanie approaches him. "Good I caught you before you got started."  
"What's up Steph?"  
"Just an idea that has been thrown around creative. You think you ready for some in ring work?"  
"When?"  
"Tonight."  
"Tonight?"  
"Not a match, just interference…We want you to attack Punk in his match with Randy, that would give him the DQ win…then go for Randy. You know pay back."

"So much for my big pay per view come back." John joked his dimples popping.  
"Well we are setting Edge for the Rumble, his doctors swear he will be ready to go by then."  
"OK." John gives a faint sigh. "I'll do it…let me work something to get this in the can."  
"Don't bother…we want the fans off guard when you come to the ring. Just go track Randy & Punk down to go over how all three of you want to play this."

"Sure things Steph." John shook his head before turning to walk away.  
He went & tracked both guys down luckily they were still flushing out the match themselves.  
"Change of plans." John called out to them. Both turned looking offering smiles.  
"Damn I heard the boy scout was lurking around again." Punk joked. "OK well glad to see you, but what you blabbing about."

"I just had a talk with Steph…well more like she talked I listened."  
"How anyone can listen to that banshee." Punk starts.  
"She still one of our bosses." John tell him. "Anyways, creative wants it that I make my return by going after the creep here." Chuckles motioning to Randy. "But to prevent him from winning I am to hit you first."  
"So I get superstar of the year based on a DQ? Talk about cheese."  
"Swiss or Gouda?" Randy chuckled lightly.

"Well that's settled see you two at the end of the show." John starts walking away.  
"Hold John what you going to do to us?"  
"Punk yours is simple I just need to hit you first…relax you will be fine." John laughs as he walks away.  
"OK so we keep rest of the match the same till his ass shows up I guess?" Punk asks.  
"Yep…see you out there…" Randy turned heading back to the Legacy locker room. He tried not to grumble loving how Stephanie seems to like to mix things up once the show had already started. He walked in & filled the guys in that they would still be used during his match with Taker, but not Punk. At least not till after the damage is done by John…they are to help chase him away.

They got ready for their match & headed out while Randy stayed in the locker room. He was working on his stretches when he heard a phone ringing, he looked at the bench seeing his phone & another. He just reached over grabbing the one ringing. "Hello?…Who's this?….Randy…" His brows stitched together faintly, knowing the voice sounded familiar. He couldn't quite place it. "Who you looking for?…" Randy's eyes widened slightly his free hand absent-mindedly went to his left shoulder, feeling over the spot where we got cut earlier that year. "Yeah…Yeah I'll tell him." Randy hung up the phone his jaw clenched.

Cody & Ted walked back in laughing with each other after the match & both paused reading Randy's body language of being pissed off. They remained quite walking into the room. Randy's back was to them to begin with. He slowly took a deep breath. "We need to get ready to head out." Randy told them as calmly as he could. He slowly turned looking at them. Neither of the guys like the look to his eyes. "Ted, Mike called…I answered you phone by mistake." He then headed for the door walking out. "I need some air…see you guys at Gorilla in 15." The door shut behind him & both wondered what got into him.

Randy just walked the halls for a few minutes to clear his head. He prayed, he hoped he was wrong…but something in his gut told him he was right…he had to talk to Ted alone later & see what he knows, he didn't dare talk about it in front of Cody. If he was right it may ruin his & Ted friend ship…if he was wrong it might ruin theirs because of asking Ted about it. He was stopped in his tracks seeing Taker. He lowered his head as the larger man approached him.

"Something bothering you? You seem different from earlier." His voice rumbled. "Not about the show change is it?"  
"No…I'll be fine out there…I'll be safe with you."  
"I don't doubt you Randy…just focus." He patted his shoulder walking away to get into position himself. The rest of the show went as planned & everyone packed up heading back for the hotel. Some to celebrate at the bar others back to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

Randy was sharing a 4 bed/two bedroom suite with Legacy for that leg of the trip. He was of course sore wrestling two matches then also getting a beat down by John. Yes is was scripted, but how much can you really pull an attitude adjustment? Luckily of course John didn't crank on the STF & Randy just played it well till Cody & Ted showed up to chase John back through the crowd.

Randy tossed his gear bag once he was in the room & kept looking at the two guys going over a menu for a Chinese place that delivered to the hotel.  
"Something still eating at you Randy?" Cody asked worried.  
Randy stopped moving to look again at them. He let out a gust of air.  
"Actually yeah…Ted after you guys place our orders, can I speak to you alone a few moments?"

"Um…sure….I guess." Ted felt nervous, Randy seemed to have been irritated since he accidentally answered Ted phone before. Cody wrote everyone's order down & Ted walked with Randy into on of the bedrooms. "OK What's wrong?"  
"If you can't tell me for some reason fine…tell me that…" Randy starts to look agitated again.  
"Randy what?"  
Randy tries to calm himself before speaking. "Do you know why your brother was arrested? What they were investigating? Also why or how is he calling if he is under arrest?"

"No…why? He can call because he is under house arrest at my parents while the investigation is going on. What does it matter?"  
"Is he involved with a group down in Texas? One that seems to have wild views on what is mortally right?"  
Ted tries not to gulp, loosing some of the color from his skin. His eyes closed lowering his head trying to calm himself. He felt like he wanted to pass out. "Ho-how do you kn-know bout them?" His voice low shaking. Randy stepped closer moving to rest his hands on Ted's shoulders but he shoved them away stepping back. "NO NO NO! RANDY TELL ME…TELL ME!" Ted lifted his head looking at the slightly older man.

"I know because…" Randy took a breath. "I know of them because they are connected to the attack on Dustin this year…"  
"No…no…" Ted was slowly beginning to shake his head. "No…pl-please tell me you are wrong about that…"  
"I wish I could…Ted I thought I recognized his voice."  
Ted looked at Randy almost in shock. "What you mean? From what? Maybe Mike doesn't know what they do."  
"Ted…when he called tonight…the way he said my name once he realized who I was…I will admit I can't be 100% sure…but…but it sounded a lot like the man who held the knife on Dustin's boyfriend…the same one that cut me."

Ted started shaking his head turning away from Randy his hands trying to run through his short hair. "I caused it." Ted whispered. "I caused it…why…why…" Randy tried to walk closer. "JUST STOP!" Ted yelled his voice cracking, lifting his head. "I told him…I thought I could trust him…" He head dropped again. "I caused you & Dustin to get hurt…I don't deserve your support. You two could have gotten killed because of me…also his friend…" Ted fall to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. "How…how could it have gotten so out of control…" His voice broken by sobs. "Pl-please ju-just leave me a-alone for now."  
"K Ted…K you know were we will be."  
Randy slowly turned walking out of the room.

"You guys ok?" Cody asked when Randy came out. Cody looked puzzled seeing only Randy. He hoped Ted didn't get hurt somehow since he could hear the muffled yelling.  
"Honestly Cody…not sure how to answer that." Randy told him as he sat down. "You may want to place Ted's food in the mini bar…I just had to deliver some hard news to him."  
"Oh?"  
"Don't ask me…if he feels you should know he will tell you. Just give him some time."  
Randy's monotone voice & iced behavior worried Cody. The older man just felt a conflicted mix of rage remember the attack & the pain he caused his friend over it. Now he only hoped he was correct so the pain was not for nothing.


	79. Chapter 79

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

December 20, 2009

Ted had managed to avoid tell Cody what him & Randy talked about. He knew he would need to tell him in time. He had to know for sure though. He sat in his room at his parents' place most of the day. He knew what he had to do. He knew it may drive a wedge between the family that could not be repaired. Would it be worth it? Ted realized just like turning Mike in…it was a matter of what in the end was right. He got up & made his way down to his father's office knocking.

"It's open." Ted opened the door walking in.  
"Dad after dinner can I barrow the family bible?"  
"Mind I ask why?"  
Ted lowered his eyes a moment. He shut the door walking over to his father. "It may seem a trivial matter…I was told about what Mike may have been involved in."  
"How were you told?"  
Ted looked up at him more. "You were informed?"  
"Not specifics, but enough information that we did debate him staying here…What do you know?"

Ted rubbed his forehead before he opened his mouth. "He may have had a hand in the attack on Dustin during Mania week."  
Ted Sr. gnashed his teeth. "When I heard the mess…I will be honest, I didn't want to think it but I did. What does this have to do with our family bible?"  
"He holds the Lord's words so highly…I want him to swear he had nothing to do with it on it."  
"I see the significance of our family bible…but factor his dislike of the two of us right now…if it is the Lord's laws he treasure, any bible should do the trick."  
"I guess…I know it won't help or hurt his case any…I need it for my own piece of mind."  
"Just be careful Ted…he is your brother, but doesn't mean he won't strike out against you."  
"I will…I still want to wait till after dinner."  
"OK son." Ted nodded & left. Once the door closed his father folded his head & bowed his head. He knew praying could not fix this mess his family was faced with, but hoped for the guidance where it was needed.

Dinner was quite, but tension was in the air. Ted finished his meal & went to his room for a while. He waited till a little later before he went to knock on Mike's door.  
"It's open." Ted walked in seeing Mike was reading scripture again. Mike closed it & began to set it aside.  
"Please don't put it down." Ted told him.  
Mike saw he had his own with him, the small one he traveled with. "Came to read with me brother?"

"Maybe…I heard some troubling news about you Mike. I need you to tell me right to my face if they are true or not."  
"Always."  
Ted walked a little closer lowering to one knee. "Remember the words within your hands brother as the words are about to pass your lips."  
"Of course…you know my views."  
Ted lowered his head a moment to steady his breath. He then lifted it as he wanted to look Mike in the face.

"Mike did you have an involvement in the attack on Dustin, his friend & Randy?"  
Mike looked at him not even blinking. "Yes…"  
"Did you just tell people about Dustin…or were you there?"  
"I was there…"  
Ted shook his head standing up. "I can't believe this."  
"What for me trying to rid this world of those that would pollute it?"  
Ted almost looked at his brother as if he had two heads. "Rid the world…you are talking about murdering…was it you that cut Randy?"

"I gave him a change to leave…he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I told him to leave & instead he decided to play hero for those two sick freaks."  
"I can't believe this…" Ted turned. His head lowered slightly. "Thank you for being honest with my Mike…but good-bye." Ted left the room shutting the door he went to his own room & began to pack. A few minutes later he was making his way downstairs where he saw his father & mother relaxing by the fire in the main room.

"I'm taking off." He called out causing both parents to look at him standing.  
"Something wrong Teddy?" He mother asked.  
"It is just too…crowded feeling right now, I need some space."  
"What about Christmas?"  
Ted lowered his head briefly. "I will call & let you know mom. I'm sorry something just came up." He turned to leave but his father caught him by the shoulder. Ted turned his head looking back trying to fight the sadness he felt from showing in his eyes.  
"Where you right?" Ted Sr. asked.  
"Yes sir…and yes that is why I need space."  
"I understand." Ted Sr. gave a sigh as he bent down to hug his son. "I'm sorry."  
"As am I." They let go & Ted headed out to his car. Loading his bag in he got in taking off for the ride back to his own home.

* * *

December 23, 2009

John was helping getting things together for a family gathering at his parents place. Just hanging around playing board games. With the number of 'kids' in the house they were never short for players. With how the family has grown of the years with most of his brothers having girlfriends or wives, and a couple with kids they could normally have a marathon going where different games were in different rooms. You could go play what ever game & when that one ended you could move to a different one. They even had the game system going the only rules was to be mindful of the time playing so others could enjoy it too.

John was setting some of the food up in the large dining room when he stopped & looked everything over. He knew he shouldn't hold off more & felt maybe his parents first were best. He walked back into the kitchen where his mom was finishing up another tray of food. "Mom looks like you are cooking for an army."  
"John you should know by now, with all your boys…I am." She laughed. As she turned the smile faltered from her face. "Wrong dear?"  
"I want to…guess sort of need to tell you guys something. I just don't know how any of you will take it."

"You in trouble?"  
"Well no?"  
"Health problems? You not having trouble again are you?" His mom tried not to sound worried as she walked closer to him. He lowered his head shaking it. "Then what is it son?"  
John lifted his head looking at her. "Where's dad?"  
"Still over the Thompson's."  
"I don't know how often I will say it before I loose my nerve."  
"Johnny? What's wrong?"  
He lowered his eyes biting his lips. He started to open his mouth then stopped. "You may want to sit mom."

She moved to the table grabbing a seat. "It must be major if you think I may faint."  
"Hmm…Well mom…I…hmmm…I found someone."  
"That's great hun…you two serious?"  
"Yeah I would say we are pretty serious."  
"Well that's great…" She gives a puzzled look. "Something with the girl you don't think we will like? You know we aren't prejudice."  
"Yeah I know…but the thing is…well it isn't a girl."  
"WHAT!?" Yelled one of his brothers from the door way. John had to bite his lip to prevent cursing in front of his mom.

Sean walked in looking John over. "Bro tell me I did not hear you correctly, or you have a camera hiding somewhere because Matt dared you."  
"No." John turned his head toward Sean. "I am not playing a joke on mom…trust me I learned recently it is not something to joke about."  
"Johnny…you trying to tell me…you have a…well boyfriend?" His mom asked him.  
"Yes." He almost whispered.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I am happy for you son."

John released a breath looking at his mom than Sean. His younger brother just cracked a smile walking to the frig. "So who the lucky guy?"  
"I don't now if he wants me tell you guys that yet."  
"Oh so we know him?" He grabbed a can of soda standing up.  
"I didn't say that."  
"But you didn't deny it."  
"Don't put words in my mouth.'  
"Why, what else you put there?"  
"SEAN!" His mother snapped at him. John wanted to hide his face feeling his cheeks turning red as well.  
"Opps…sorry mom…" Sean's cheeks turned almost beet red as he booked from the kitchen before he got whacked with a spoon.

John lowered his head. "I hope everyone else is as cool with it as you two seem to be."  
"It will be fine Johnny. Your dad may be taken back by it, you know the business & all…"  
"Yeah…well I'm not coming out to the fans…not even the whole company…I just am not hiding it is all."  
"John sounds like this has been going on a while?"  
"Well…ummm…my currently boyfriend…"  
"Hold current?"  
"Yeah…"  
"So there been another?"  
"Um…yes…"  
His mother lets out a breath looking at him. "OK."  
"Well since around March…"  
"Around?"  
"Well things started March…but I guess official in each other's minds actually April first."

"OK…so for 9 to 10 months you been in a relationship & we had no clue…I guess they knew about your injury & everything?"  
"Yes." She nodded then pauses a faint chuckle. She then shakes her head. "What is it mom?"  
"Just a crazy thought."  
"What mom, with what I told you who is to say how crazy it is?"  
His mom looked up at his as he was leaning on the counter. "Just a crazy thought…I can't see either one as being…well…gay…but there was two that visited you while you were injured, they came when they heard you went missing…."

"Yeah mom."  
"What? Which?"  
"Sorry mom I can't…"  
"OK I'll stop dear."  
"Thanks."  
John grabs another try of food to set it out. People started to arrive & before the last one left for the night John became the topic of choice on & off. Luckily for John everyone was either cool or ok with it & if they weren't they kept it to themselves. He helped clean up before heading back to his place with Marc.

They got back & headed inside. "Thanks for keeping quite cuz."  
"What you mean…seems you did plenty of talking."  
"About details, mom has a clue…but I am not ready to out Randy yet…he still needs to tell his family."  
"That cool, night John."  
"Night Marc." He watched as his cousin headed for the basement that is pretty much a small apartment for him. John then headed for his room. Before he turned in he sent a text to Randy & Taker.

_#Just got finished being the gossip of the night for the family, but they took the news about me well. Before you ask neither of your names came up. Crashing for night.#_ Hitting send he set his phone aside changing for bed.


	80. Chapter 80

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

December 26, 2009

Randy was reading over holiday wishes from different guys & sent replies back. The family had promised that phones would be off yesterday. He father was sitting by the fire looking over the news paper. Randy at times kept looking over at his dad wondering how good of an ideal this was. He knew he had to work up the nerve to do this. Hey John did it, why couldn't he? Finishing his last text which was to John he started he was about to do it. He then silenced his phone slipping it in his pocket.

"Pop?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I talk to you a moment."  
"Sure son you know that.'  
Randy slid forward in his seat putting his arms on his legs folding his hands. "Dad I need you to listen to me."  
"I am son."  
"Please put the paper down."  
Bob closed the paper, folding it setting it aside. He turned his head looking at Randy. "What is it?"  
"Dad I know you know about Sam."  
"Yes…poor dear…I also know you moved from your house…moved into an apartment right?"  
"Yeah I am rarely there anyways."

"Well the life on the road what do you expect?"  
"Well it isn't just wrestling that keeps me away from it. I am actually thinking of not renewing it then it comes up in April, I only signed a six month lease. Someone else is also keeping me away from it."  
"You actually found a new girlfriend? A little fast don't you think?"  
"Not exactly to either dad."  
His father leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands in front of him studying his son. "Then what exactly is it son?"

Randy took a deep breath. "I am bisexual dad…" He saw his father's eyes grow larger, his nostrils already flaring slightly. "I been involved with men for over three years."  
"WHAT!" His father stood up looking at him. "I won't allow such behavior from a member of my family."  
Randy stood up looking his father in the eyes. "I am a grown man I can make my own choices."  
"You dare shame our family with such actions."  
"It is not something I did on a whim…it is what I am!"  
"No son of mine would act in such a manner."  
"WHAT!? You dealt with and accepted my drugs, the boozing…the womanizing…all my destructive behavior…but because I dare tell you I sleep with a guy…the fact I am in lo…" Before he could finish the word Bob slapped his squarely across the face. Randy's head snapped violently to the side, his hand went to his face feeling the sting of the hit.

"No son of mine would lower himself , to spread himself open to another man…" A look of utter disgust on his father's face. Randy slowly turned his head back to look at him as he lowered his hand. "What the hell you looking at boy…nothing but filth…get out of my house."  
"With pleasure." Randy bit his tongue. He turned leaving the room, he marched right to the guest room he was sharing with Nate & began throwing his clothing from the day before into his over night bag. The whole time he fought the tears that wanted to sting his eyes. No, he would shed no tears for that man.

"Randy what's going on." Nate asked from the door way.  
"Just leave it alone."  
"Randy?"  
"I SAID FORGET IT!" Randy yelled at his younger brother as he stood up with his bag. He rushed past him, Nate barely caught sight of the discoloration to his cheek.  
"Randy…Randy what happened?" He tried to call after him. Randy just continued down the steps throwing open the coat closet to pull his coat out. "Randy where you going? We have more snow coming…" Nate tried to tell him as Randy just stormed out his mind such a mix of rage & sadness…maybe even a hint of guilt. Hardly a word registered in his head his coat was not even fully on his frame before he headed to his car. He tossed the bag in the back seat before he grabbed the brush to clear the windows.

As Randy worked to clear the car just so he could get away from that place Nate tracked down their father to find out what happened. Bob's head was stuck back in the paper & he refused to make reference to any information concerning Randy. Randy finished & got inside starting the car up. He barely waited for it to warm up before he pulled from the drive & taking off down the road. He felt the world was against him when it felt like he was hitting every single red light in the city. Randy couldn't wait for him to hit the ramp for the expressway. He knew once he was on it he had smooth sailing back to St. Louis. At one red light he reached down turning on the radio hitting the disk changer for his Metallica CD. Last thing he was in the mood for was cheery Christmas tunes.

He almost gave a sigh of relief once he saw the ramp to the free way. He made his approach & got on slipping into the other traffic that was light. He hoped that meant his luck was looking up. He saw quite few cars picking up speed & he decided to follow suit, the sooner he got home the sooner her could reschedule his flight to meet up with John & Taker in Florida sooner. Who knows maybe ask Taker about his private plane before the weather grew worse. He did notice the winds picking up causing the snow to blow around in thick drifts. He tried to slow down as the conditions grew worse. Randy began to slide & fought to keep control. Before he could fully regain control he heard the blare of a horn & felt himself get hit from the back right side that started his car in a spin. He actually tried to fight the car till he got whacked hard from the side. He felt his head spinning as he received a third impact he knows of. The last impact threw him against the door of the car his head smacking the glass hard. He would find out later it was from the car slamming into the cement barrier.

Horns blaring around him, blackness trying to creep into his vision, Randy fought to remain awake his head wanting to slump forward. He tried to open his door seeing it stuck. Slowly moving his head he saw the impact to the passenger side. He tried to move for his phone but could only give a scream of pain. He would not be surprised if one if not both shoulder were screwed from all the jostling around he just took.

"Hello?…HELLO!" He tried to scream but his chest was sore, plus he knew he couldn't scream over the horns. The left side if his face stung even more now, the same side his father hit, now stung from hitting the glass. Darkness tries to claim him again. Randy tried to move again only to get another scream. He was using the pain to try to stay awake. He tried to smell the air for gas…he knew even smashed from the back & sides for now his engine still ran, it would keep him warm hopefully till help could get to him.

If he had smelled gas though he knew despite the pain he would need to try to cut the motor to hopefully prevent an explosion. He couldn't smell any clearly, he just hoped his gamble was right for his sake & any that may be trapped around him. He did smell something else familiar though…blood. The pain he felt he would not be surprised at all if at least some that he smelled was his own.

He knew that would also explain why his body wanted him to pass out. He worried though, if he passed out…would he wake up again? Would his last memory of life be his father slapping him & throwing him out of his house & basically his life? Randy could faintly hear sirens in the distance. He was sure it was only a matter of time now. The music still played through the speakers of the car.

It offered a slight distraction. He tried not to laugh to himself feeling darkness try to sweeping him away as he heard the song One play in the background. Would he wake up unable to do anything…even worse then what John experienced. A complete vegetable? No…no he wasn't that bad…he just had to believe he would wake up. Loosing the battle he passed out slumping forwards against the steering wheel. The blare of his car horn now joining the others.


	81. Chapter 81

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

December 27, 2009

The main light of the room was shut off, only the one above Randy's bed was on that & the faint glow of the monitors watching over his vitals. Over twenty-four hours had passed since the crash. Cuts & bruises marred his face & left side of his body. His mother sat by his bed, his father didn't want to come. A large fight broke out between his parents when she found out why Randy had left.

She could not believe the harsh words of her husband. No matter what he told Randy, he would always be her son. She was not sure how often she took his right hand telling him so. She was hoping maybe some how he could hear her & wake up. The Doctors told her they did what they could it was now up to his own body. Head injuries can be tricky to deal with. She knew that was true from all the injuries Bob had suffered over the years.

She also knew the longer he was out, the slimmer his chances became of waking up. When he woke up she knew he would be just fine…he just had to wake up. She lowered her head as a few more tears fall from her eyes as she lifted his hand to her lips. She knew he should have never been in that storm. Father & son both so pig-headed.

A knock on the door frame drew her attention briefly from her son as she looked over. She stood up seeing the muscular outline. "Ms. Orton…sorry if I am disturbing you." John spoke softly. She smiled walking over towards him.  
"Not at all…How did you hear?"  
"Hunter called me…he knows Randy is a close friend of mine." He kept his voice low to not disturb any of the other patients in the ICU department. "He would have come checked himself, but family obligations."  
She gave a sigh. "I understand." She looked back at the bed then at John. "Thanks for coming."

"It would take a lot to keep my away."  
Randy's mom moved to allow John to walk into the cubical. "You two have been close a long time…since before you both signed with Vince."  
"Yes ma'am." John walked in looking over Randy's battered face, bandages cover a large portion of it. "What have they said?"  
"That luckily there are no broken bones. If he doesn't wake soon, they are talking about another CAT scan to check for additional swelling."  
John walked over offering a hug. Randy's mom offered a weak smile at John's support.

She stepped closer allowing John to hug her, she took a cleansing breath unsure why she was feeling slightly more at ease. "Hey, you listen. Randy will be fine he is as tough as nails & as dense as a brick wall at times. He won't let this hold him down."  
She gave a few sniffles before pulling back. "Thanks John…I know that…but in this case it is nice to hear someone else say it too."

John looked slowly around the room. He just gave a nod in a rough direction. "Come on…how about we take a small walk?"  
"What is he wakes?"  
"A few minutes won't make a difference. You been sitting in this space for how long?"  
"Um…I don't know…a nurse has been bringing me coffee or something small to eat since I got here."  
"Well maybe we can find a vending machine as well…You know if he wakes up & find you here upset & not watching yourself he will feel even worse."

Randy's mom gave a weak laugh. "I guess you are right…but just a quick walk right?"  
"Right we can go ask the nurses where the vending room is, go get you a coffee…no juice is better for you & if there is a sandwich one, a sandwich…get you some protein."  
"OK…" She gave a small sigh moving away from John. He followed her out of the cubical.

A minute or so after they left, a dark form began to emerge from a shadowed corner of the room. Becoming more solid the darkness swept away to reveal Taker. He walked over to the bed looking Randy over. He was pleased to hear there was no skeletal damage. With any luck he could help snap Randy out of this. It of course tore at him to see either of his loves laying in a hospital bed. The why could wait. Taker took a look around before he pricked his finger then running a few drops of blood along the inside of Randy's mouth.

He wished to do more, but knew he could not have Randy healing too fast. He remained a little longer before lightly touching Randy's good arm than cloaking himself back into the darkness before John & his mother returned. The two returned shortly after as Taker had predicted partly be reading John's energy from his own. He knew at this point it was in Randy's own hands.

While John softly spoke to him, but also his mom John & Taker were both at times trying to reach him mentally as well. Even if he could not hear them, they hoped they could still reach him. Assure him he was not alone. A short time later a deeper gasp like sound passed Randy's lips. John & his mom both looked over at him.  
"Randy?" His mom whispered taking his hand. She gave a weak smile feeling him give it a tentative squeeze. "Randy…my son…can you do that again for your ma?" John watch as Randy's eyes were moving under heavy eye lids. His mom felt his hand move again. "That's good…that's good Randy…you're safe."

Over the next hours Randy was slowly coming around more & more. His eyes would try to open for brief moments then he would slip under again. John looked towards the corner Taker was hidden in & felt when he moved. He nodded knowing Taker needed to leave before the morning light began to wash the room & wipe away his hiding spot. It would not be easy to explain how he just appeared out of no where. John turned his focus back to Randy.  
"Marcus?" Randy barely whispered.  
"Who?" his mother asked.  
John worked to hide the surprise that would be the first word. "What?"  
"The name he just said."  
"Sorry it was to quite for me to hear what he said."  
"Oh…I'm not fully sure who it was either…but I am sure it was a name."  
"Ma?" Randy groaned his voice a little stronger.

She took his hands again in hers rubbing the back of it. "I'm right here baby…Right here."  
"Who?…Ta-talking to?"  
"Hey Ran."  
"Jo-Johnny?"  
"Yeah man…gave us quite a fright."  
"So-sorry."  
"Hey…just rest it is fine."  
"Flo-Florida?"  
"If the Doctors clear you, of course."

"What's with Florida?" Randy's mom asked.  
"Um…we had plans to meet up with some of the other guys to celebrate New Years down there."  
She chuckles. "He's all banged up & worried about a party?"  
"Just the fact he said he would be there…don't worry if he is clear to fly I'll keep an eye on him."  
"I have a feeling you mean that John." She looked between the two & couldn't help but wonder after what Bob told her. It wasn't her place though. She would be told when it was time.

Randy woke up more & more. Of course the more he woke the more the pain hit him. The doctors moved him to a normal room & wanted to keep him one more night. They were hopefully the could release him the next morning.


	82. Chapter 82

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

Dec 31, 2009

Early evening & the central family was gathered as Kane & The brother's home. Kane was on the grill, Taker was stretched out near by on a chair & the other four were in the pool swimming or just playing around. Yes they were all grown men, but they enjoyed letting their kid like side out at times.  
Randy had recovered well the last couple days thanks to Taker & John. Edge was fully out of any kind of cast on his foot. He just had some more physical therapy before he would be cleared to come back to the ring. They were still aiming for the Royal Rumble.

"He sure seemed to have an angel on his shoulder didn't he?" Kane commented referring to Randy.  
"Yes…I don't know what any of us would have done if it was worse. I am just glad John & I were able to help him."  
"Even if you couldn't have, we would have figured something."  
"Maybe, I don't want to think the what ifs. I still can't believe his father."  
"You know how cold people can be." Taker sighed a slow nod of his head.  
Taker watched as Randy made his way from the pool grabbing a towel wiping himself down before wrapping it around his waist. Taker's eyes slowly watched how Randy's hand moved over his body. He then saw Randy looking at him & gave a faint smirk seeing he got caught.

Randy walked closer to Taker, the smallest of smiles pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Something caught your attention Taker?"  
A low rumble in Taker's throat. "Always." Extending his hand, Randy takes it being guided onto the chair next to him almost on his lap. Taker shifts his body so he could look at Randy brushing his face before leaning down to kiss him.

"Hey I'm cooking here." Kane exclaimed at the semi-public display. Taker just raised his hand flipping Kane the middle finger as he still was kissing the younger man the best he could in the reclined position of the chair. "Not now…got headache." Kane tries not to chuckle. "OK OK At least wait till after dinner."  
Randy reluctantly stops the kiss. "How long is that?"  
"About ten minutes."  
"Fine." Taker grumbles. Randy tries not to laugh at the look on Taker's face over being chastised by Kane. He works his way from Taker's hold to see if he can help with anything.

The other guys got called from the water to come eat. They sat around talking. When asked about the holidays John mentioned about his family accepting his choice, even if he got teased a little. "Randy you know if these stories get out you going to look a bit like a slut." Christian told him.  
"Excuse me?" Randy tried not to glare at him.  
"Well Ted & Cody caught us in England…John's cousin caught you two."  
"Yeah but none of the three are dumb enough to open their mouths."  
"So what you going to let Ted & Cody continue to believe we are together."

"No…if John & I are seen it is easy enough to explain."  
Christian smirked. "OK this should be fun to hear."  
"Well." Randy took a bite of the burger he was eating. "Depends on your point of view. One we broke up since then or two you were just a screwed up drunken mistake because of my worry over John." He chuckled when Christian started his impression of a guppy. Edge couldn't help but laugh.  
"Sorry bro…but number two isn't too far off from the truth."  
"HEY thought you suppose to defend me?"  
"What is there to defend…it's true…he was drunk & you tried to take advantage of him because you had a damned chip on your shoulder. He just turned the tables."

"Whatever bro...whatever."  
"Awe did I bruise your ego?" Edge told him in almost a childish voice.  
"Edge enough." Kane called out.  
Edge gulped. "Sorry." He looked at John. "OK Change of subject…so John…um…" He darted his eyes away trying to think of the wording. He then slowly looked back. "Christian told us more about this arrangement between you & him."  
"Still not fully pleased." Kane told him.  
"You wish it stopped?" John asked.  
"No…I trust you & Taker to watch him as will I. I can only go based on what Taker has told me over the years, as well as medical books. Just know if something happens…"

"I know Kane…I will be keeping an eye out for any hint of anemia forming. If that happens we will stop…or at least move to a not so demanding schedule."  
"OK…"  
"What did you want to know Edge?" John asked focusing back on him.  
"Well, um…how to put this…I guess two things…" He raises a hand scratching his temple. "Was wondering…well he told me about your one talent…so um…I guess I wouldn't be needed like when Taker fed from him before." He started to stall again.  
"There a question somewhere in there?"

Edge take a deep breath. "I was curious what it felt like."  
"When I alter emotions?"  
"Um...yeah…"  
"I guess it depends on how I am changing it."  
"What you mean?"  
"I can pick which emotion is made stronger. I just like to lean more towards happy or pleasurable ones."  
"Oh?"  
John looked over seeing a soured looks on Christian's face. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"What?"  
"It's nothing." Edge tried not to laugh seeing his brother. "What you laughing at?"

"Honestly Bro…you used to have the same look when you were a kid & mom used to tell you to let me play with your cars too."  
"I do not." John tries to not chuckled as Christian seems to pout even more after it was pointed out.  
"Hold on here…you saying Christian sees me as a toy & he don't want to share?"  
"Pretty much."

John laughs shaking his head. "Looks, I never agreed…even if I did I never said I was going to feed from Edge." He looked at Christian a sly smile. "My fangs are already called for tonight." Christian looked at him giving a shutter.  
"Your brother already offered to me for the night since Randy was last." Taker informed Christian. "If Edge wishes a demonstration of John's ability it will just make my job easier later."

"Am I going to regret asking?" Edge wondered.  
"Depends bro." Christian said. "It can feel quite different."  
"Oh boy."  
Well if you changing your mind." John said.  
"Nope…if I don't at least once I will just keep wondering."  
"Can I at least ask you wait till after midnight." Kane stated. "I would like my midnight kisses before you two wipe my lil ones out."  
Taker laughed. "Yes we can fill that request I am sure." John agreed & the rest of the meal was quite.

Moving to the theater room they all find spots to relax watching a couple of movies till it was a good time to switch the screen to a TV mode to just hang & watch new years being rung in around the world. A few 'early kisses' were slipped in just because as different hours hit. When New Years actually hit for them Taker & Kane were each kissed on each check by their respective lovers before each man turned their heads sharing small kisses.

Kane asked Taker & John to please leave his boys functioning enough to make it to bed. They could only promise they would try. They would not feed that much, but the emotional drain was a different story. Kane kissed each of his boys one more time before retiring to the master suite. Randy stayed a few minutes before excusing himself, making his way to their room in the basement.

"I will be honest. It pleases me that he has little if no desire to bare witness." Taker told them. John just looked at him briefly, then looked away. He excused himself standing leaving the room. Taker looked at he left, he could feel the hurt from John. "Pardon me boys." Taker went after John finding him on the outside patio. "What is it John?"

"You make it sound like I wanted this."  
"What?"  
John turns looking at him. "That comment…about being glad that Randy wishes to separate himself from this part of our life…him having no desire for it…it makes me sound like some sort of monster because I did." John turns back to the railing his hands grabbing a hold. "You saw as that part of me grew over time…even thought you never wanted me changed…you knew that part was there. I never asked to be made like you…I asked if you thought about it once…ONCE! Not that I asked you to do it. Just out of loneliness…companionship I wondered…but for that…" John gives a low growl of frustration.

"John It was not meant to sound like that…"  
"Well it did…Excuse me if I wanted to know ALL parts of the man I loved."  
"Loved?"  
"LOVE…WHAT EVER!"  
"John it isn't want ever. I didn't mean it as an insult. I know I was the one to wake up that part of you. I also know a great deal of darkness lies within Randy. It just have different outward actions."  
"Yeah I know his inside the ring…mine are outside."  
"One way to look at it." Taker slowly walks over to him. "Please just take a deep breath & calm yourself. If either of us are a monster it would be me & you know that. Yes what we are can be seen as monsters by some. Remember something though…others have seen the good we can do with our powers. We are still seen as friends & family even with that about us."

John slowly turns looking at him. "I guess."  
"Come on…we have people waiting…"  
"I don't know how good I will be…"  
"Just relax." Taker closed the distance even more before he could wrap his arm around John pulling him closer. "Just relax…we will go when you are ready." They stayed out there a few minutes more before heading back inside. Taker gave a playful cough catching the brothers on the couch making out with their shirts removed.

They broke apart blushing.  
"We weren't…" Christian started  
"Doing anything." Edge finished  
"Right & I'm a vegetarian." Taker told them.  
"It's ok guys." John told them walking over. "Go on back to what you were doing."  
"But…what about…" Edge started.  
"Trust me." John told him. "Go ahead stand up you two."_ ~Move behind Edge to support him.~_ Taker nodded moving. The brothers stood moving to hold each other lightly as they began to kiss again.

"You both will feel us touching you…just go with it." John moved behind Christian lightly running her hands over his shoulders & down his arms. The younger of the brothers trembled at the touch, a muffled moan brushed against the older ones lips. Edge moved to steady Christian. As he did John allowed his fingers to brush Edges hand his eyes shifting to the older brother. Edge felt his heart beating faster, a flush to his skin. Both men moved to hold the other tighter. As if something in the kiss & the touch of their skin could quench the fire raging within them both. They lips worked feverishly, heated moans slipped past thier lips. Taker held his hands firmly on Edge's hips to steady him.

John & Taker nodded slowly before using one hand to steady each bother before they each bit their intended offering. Both brothers moaned deeply feeling a euphoric feeling overtake their bodies as the kiss slowly softened. Christian fell away into John's grasp as Edge did Taker's hold. John finished sooner healing over the bite & knelt down holding Christian as he came down off the experience.

Taker a few moments later followed suit with Edge. Christian snapped from the daze first. "Whoa…" He looked up at John. "Thanks." John just nodded. Christian turned his head looking over at Edge & Taker. Edge's eyes were still open and faintly glassy. "Let me move John." John let go of his hold allowing Christian to move. He turned almost crawling over to Edge. "Damn…"  
"What?" John tried not to get worried. "What's wrong?" He slowly stood up.  
"He should be fine…but it may take a while for him to…come back down."  
"What?"  
"I don't know if I can explain it to you." Christian reached over brushing Edge's face. "Edge…Edge…Listen to me…come on back…come on bro…"  
"He slipped into his head space didn't he?" Taker claimed which Christian nodded.

Taker looked at John. "You did nothing wrong Love." He almost chuckled. "If anything you were too good." Taker glanced back at Edge. "But he needs to snap out of it on his own." slowly Edge tried to blink his eyes. "There we go…come on, time to come back.  
"Ha? Wa…what the…" Edge gave a mix of a mumble & a stutter.  
"Welcome back bro."  
Edge tried to sit up more seeing they were still in the living room. "How the…but…"  
"You felt you were run through your paces real well didn't you Edge?" Taker asked.

"Un-understatement." Taker helped Edge stand up as he did the same. "Well think you both can go to Kane to sleep the effects off."  
"I'll help him to the room." Christian told them before putting his arm under Edges leading him from the room.

"OK…so what happened? What you mean head space."  
"It is a zone that Doms & subs can slip into…the mind almost separates itself from what he body is doing or experiencing. It's higher feeling of being. Some subs say they feel as if they are floating or flying when in that mindset. Remember Edge was a sub for a long time before he ever tasted the side of a Dom. I am not sure how often he has reached that level though. I know I have not ever achieved that from him…then again the time I owned him…his pleasure was not a priority of mine."

Taker slowly licked his lips thinking over the strong taste. "If you do not mind Love & he does not mind being placed into that again…what ever it is you placed in his head I may ask you to do that again to him when he offers himself to me again. I defiantly feel it will last some time."  
"I guess we will see what he says." John walks over wrapping his arms around Taker. The larger man leaning down claiming John's lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues soon brushing over each other allowing a mixed taste of both blood gaining moans from them both. Taker held John tight as his took in the feeling of the younger man. Neither one aware of their actions being witnessed by a pair of grey eye just on the other side of the open doorway.

Randy had watched the whole scene play out between the four family members. He turned & worked to silently make his way back down to their room. Stripping from his clothing he laid out on the bed hoping they would be joining him before things got too heated upstairs.

Randy waited in the silence of the room his eyes closing as his mind drifted. He wondered where John & Taker were, but also knew he didn't dare go up to check on them. He was unsure how it would be taken if they knew he had watched. He had images of John when he was more predatory looming over him. He was so scared yet enthralled at the same time. His head tilted back pressing against the soft black satin pillows. He remembered how odd it was to offer himself to John's will.

If their love had not broken through the hate and anger the was placed in John's heart from his turning he knows he would have been dead now. Why was such a memory now strangely erotic to him. He slowly slid his hand down his body as he drew his left knee up closer to his body. The other hand rested above his head. A faint shiver trialed his body when his fingers brushed the slowly heating flesh. He was not picturing it being his own touch as the fingers closed around his length. Squeezing firmly he allowed the currently malleable flesh to move within his grasp.

He lips parted allowing tiny gasps of breath pass between them. He loosened the grip enough to slide back down. He continued the same squeeze & loosing cycle till tiny beads of the clear essence glided down to meet his raising hand. He started to stroke faster bringing his other knee up allowing him to thrust his hips up to meet the downward stroke of his hand. His heated sounds grew, unaware of the show he was putting on for two pairs of feasting eyes.

Randy lost in his memories gave a shuttered gasp when he felt two sets of hands descend on his body. One set had a hand on his right shoulder the other pinning his free hand keeping it above his head. Warm lush lips pressing hard against his, feeling like it could draw the rest of the breath from his body. The other set of hands gripped his spread thighs firmly as a long tongue glided from the patch of skin just behind his balls, to over them, then along the shaft as it slide down from his grasp.

He moaned deeply into the mouth pressed on his. His one hand started to loosen it's grip wanting to feel more of the owner of that tongue. _~Where you told to stop.~_ Taker voice rippled through his brain. His eyes still closed picturing the glow behind the emerald orbs. He tightened his grip again. The large hands still holding his legs. He could feel more weight put on them at the tongue now moved to circle around the leaking tip. The hand above his head was guided to feel the hardened flesh of the member of the one kissing him. Even with his eyes closed Randy by now was sure who was who. His fingers wrapped around the offered member the same time the owners tongue slipped into his moaning mouth. His hands worked both pieces of hardened flesh. The larger tongue moved away from him only briefly before he felt it probing his puckered flesh. He mouth ripped from the one he guessed was John. "Oh god…fuck…fuck…mmmm" His body twisted unsure if it was to get away or move closer.

He felt Taker running his hands up his legs & the bed shift. "That is easy enough to arrange." Randy tried to calm some feeling Taker running the head of his member along his crack.  
"Want to taste Randy?" John asked his voice heated.  
"Ye-yes…" He felt John remove the hand pinning his shoulder. The young man turned his head & upper body enough to guide his lips to John's hard member. His lips brushed it before taking it into the moist opening. Both men moaned because as Randy started to suck down John taker pushed into him.

Randy was being rocked by both ends when John rested his hand on the back of Randy's head. Licking his palm he reached down having his hand join Randy's to help the youngest of the group finish. Grunts came from Taker feeling Randy's walls clenching down on him. "That's is…come for us…let us see you slip over the edge for us." John leaned toward Taker & the larger man closed the gap stealing heated kisses from each other.

"Mmmm so good." John moaned. "You want a taste you gonna get it." A few moments later John came giving Randy the taste he wanted just before it sent him over the edge coming over their joint hands & his abs.  
"MMM So hot…so beautiful…" Taker groaned out seeing the glow to Randy's flushed face & body before he thrusted a couple more time marking Randy with his essence. The youngest man laid almost limp as John & Taker left his prone form alone.

The two moved to a free-standing shower in the far corner of the basement & cleaned each other off still stealing kisses every few moments. John brought a cloth back over to Randy to wipe him down before the three turned in for so well needed rest.


	83. Chapter 83

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

January 11, 2010

Taker & Randy were playing cards while John was working on fine-tuning some new lyrics Marc had sent him when there was a knock on the door. John set the papers down as he got up to answer it. He opened it to find Hunter & Shawn there.  
"Hey guys…what's up?" John noticed Shawn had a worried look, his eyes were lowered.  
"Can we come in?" Hunter asked.  
"Yeah sure thing."

John moved allowing the duo to come in. Taker & Randy had paused they game when John went for the door saw who walked in. Taker set his cards down standing. "It happened hasn't it?"  
"Yeah." Hunter told them. "If you want to work a way out of your match with Shawn we understand."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I am not backing out…we will go through with the story. I'll be his last match."

"Thanks Taker." Shawn almost mumbled.  
"Hey you're a friend…you deserve this kind of send off, We will just need to be careful out there is all." Shawn nodded. "I am sorry you are going through this Shawn."  
"We all are." John told them as he walked over towards Taker. "You need anything let us know."  
"Thanks guys." Hunter said.  
"So where does this leave the two of you? If you don't mind us asking?" Randy piped in.

"I am not leaving him if that is what you are wondering." Hunter told them as he reached over taking Shawn's hand brining it to his lips kissing the back of it. "I will just be on a strict testing schedule. If something happens I will deal with it then. We love each other it is as simple as that."  
"What of Stephanie & Vince?"  
"Being an officer of the company the Dr. reported it to me…they haven't been informed yet."  
"You know they won't be happy either way. They find out before Wrestlemania they will try to pull him from the match, if they find out after it happened they will be pissed at anyone they know that was involved with it." Taker calmly told them.

"So what you propose big guy?" Shawn asked finally lifting his head.  
"Either way we are screwed. We already placed the idea out there to the fans. We will continue it as we had planned out when we first knew this was possible."  
"Don't you want to know what you are dealing with?"  
"Not unless you want to. What ever it is…it is spread by blood…we already established that before." Taker told him & Shawn slowly nodded.

"Good…I am…well…I am still trying to grasp the realization of the situation myself."  
"You still got us for support Shawn."  
"Really?"  
"Yes really." John told him & Randy agreed.  
"Thanks…it's just you never know. Seems people hear of an illness & panic."  
"We know what we need to be careful of…that's all."  
"Thanks a lot guys…well we better get going. See you all at the arena." Hunter told them.  
"See you there." They all told them before they headed for the door.

* * *

The three arrive at the arena that night & head inside. Taker still being on Smackdown mainly wasn't listed to be there, but he showed up with his things including the title just in case. Making their way through the arena Randy broke off from the other two so he could find Legacy's locker room. He walked in seeing Ted & Cody already there.

"Hey guys."  
"Hey Randy." Cody said with a smile.  
"You ok Ted."  
"Yeah…fine." His tone & face showed he is anything but fine.  
"He still eaten up with this whole mess. I lost track how many times I told him I don't blame him…neither does my brother. Heck Dust even has told him to his face."  
"I can see it being rough, still his brother. How is your dad dealing with it?"  
Ted heaved a sigh before talking. "Mike is living with them…it's that or jail pending the hearing."  
"Any word when that may be?"  
"No…every time I turn around I hear they are finding more things the group has done. The problem is connecting different members to the different acts because most of the time the faces were covered." Ted stops what he was doing & sits. "Knowing he did even one of those things is too much…he could of killed a man…he did cut you."

Ted had such a wounded look to his face as he was fighting the tears wanting to wet his eyes. "You guys know you like brothers to me…" He bit his lip before running his tongue over it. "He is my family by blood…but what he did was like a blow to my family as well."  
"Right…HE DID…NOT you…you shouldn't let his actions make you feel guilty." Randy told him as he walked over sitting next to Ted rubbing his back. "I am almost closer to this then Cody is since I was the one injured out of us. I don't blame you either Ted."

"Thanks Randy." Ted slow stood up moving back to his bag. He pulled out his boots to begin putting them on. "I will just need to deal with it in my own time."  
"Whatever you need man." Randy got up to grab his gear bag & begin to get ready himself for the night.

* * *

While Randy dealt with Ted, John discovered the Hunter had managed to secure a private room for him. Taker & John walked in to the small room & Taker laid his bag off to the side his title draped over the top of it. John began to change & then told Taker he was going to look for the segment board to find out when he was needed. Taker was relaxing in the overstuffed chair that was in the room when a knock came to the door. He was debating not answering it since it was John's room. He then saw a sheet of paper get slipped under the door.

Standing up he walked over grabbing it. His eyes scanned his name written on it on a nice script. He flipped the paper open looking at it. _'We need to talk. Why don't you go rest your eyes.'_ It was unsigned, but Taker had a feeling who it was. He had overheard when John & he were looking for the locker room that some new talent was around checking out the workings of the show. He slipped the note into his gear bag before moving back to the chair. He took a heaving breath of air to calm himself before laying his head back on the chair & closing his eyes.

* * *

_Taker was standing in front of the familiar hedge maze._  
_"Finally the right one shows." The voice echoed around him._  
_"This isn't needed."_  
_"I feel it is…I am sure you are not pleased over what I did to either of your boys."_  
_"True…but you did give John back to me."_  
_"For now."_  
_"What you mean for now?"_

_"Well you are being given a choice. You either leave your boys…or John will be taken from you both."_  
_"Never! I would never leave them! John will always be part of us even if you make him come to you."_  
_"Oh it is not a matter of him coming to me…You don't leave them & go back to her…John will be permanently dealt with."_  
_"YOU WOULDN'T!"_  
_"Watch him tonight & you will get a taste tonight that I am quite capable to carrying out my words. You will have a choice to make…his life for your servitude to our maker. Till then Undertaker."_

_Taker tried to yell at the owner of the voice…but he felt he was alone as the mist began to roll over the land sweeping his presence away._

* * *

Taker opened his eye a feeling he rarely got loomed over him…fear. Looking around he was still alone in the room. He wondered if he should look for John. Was Wade somewhere already planning on attacking him backstage? No that wouldn't fit. He said about watching him tonight. That would mean he would want him to see it when it happened.

Before he could think more the door opened with John there. "Everything ok?" John shut the door looking over at Taker. Taker gave a smile with a nod.  
"Yes."  
"Why…why did I feel you…panic." Taker stood up walking over to John pulling him into his arms.  
"It's fine now." He leaned down kissing him lightly. "It's fine…" John had his own sense of worry, what was Taker not telling him.  
"OK if you are sure…I am needed for the top & middle of the show."  
"Yeah I'm sure." Taker looked over at the clock. "Looks like you should get into position then, see you soon."

"OK." John quickly kissed Taker again before rushing from the room to get into position for his promo. Taker tried to control his nerves. Last thing he wanted was his inability to focus to mess up John's work. The long promo between Tyson, Sheamus, Randy, John & Kofi went off without a problem. John was making his way back towards his locker room when he sadly picked up a familiar pulling feeling. He looked around before changing directions.

He glanced around the hall he ended up in that looked mostly deserted when he heard a door open near by. He walked towards it & into the room shutting the door. Before he could move he felt a set of hands pushing him hard back against the door. He grunted back his lips curling in a sneer.  
"Watch yourself." He heard Wade's voice in the darkness. He closed his eyes feeling Wade's breath on his neck.  
"What's wrong? What's going on? Why was I sent away?" John raddled off the questions in his head.  
"It is all very complicated still…" Wade took a hand grabbing John's Jaw to lean in kissing him very deeply.

John at first want to push him away, but on some level he couldn't deny his maker's wishes. John began to return the kiss his hands reaching for Wade till Wade grabbed them pinning them to the door his body pressed hard against Johns. Wade finally broke the kiss. "I missed you my sweet…but we still can't do more…forgive me for what I must do." John felt Wade let go of him.

"Do what?" John stepped more into the space. He heard the door open & close before he could turn. "Damn it." John turned leaving the room. He finally got back to the locker room throwing the door open. "He's here."  
"If you mean Wade…I know…well had a feeling." John looked at him. "Did he hurt you?"  
"No…why?"  
Taker sighed looking down. "Just be careful out there ok?"  
"I always am…" John gave a small scream of frustration. "You two are fucking two peas in a pod."  
"What does that mean?"  
"You & him both like hiding shit from me. He won't tell me what Reaper has done to him that is prevent intimate contact & I feel you are hiding exactly why you were worried before…now I at least got from you it is connected to him & it is something tonight. It is like pulling teeth though."

Taker sighed. "You're right John." His lifted his head more looking at the younger man. "How can you ever plan on the two of us getting along if we can't even be open with you." Taker ran his hand over his mouth & jaw. "He sent a note…hinting I should try to enter his dream space…it is always an English hedge maze garden. Well I did…he just warned me that he plans on showing me how much control he has over you tonight…that if I don't do as he asked…he will take you from us."  
"I see…you know if won't be freely."  
"Of course I know."

John went to grab a bottle of water from the small frig in the room popping it open taking a big sip. "I guess I will just need to keep an eye open…what ever it is…it can't be good. He told me he missed me…but to also forgive him for what he has to do."  
"You said he is doing this partly because Reaper still has a strong hold over him…also his sister?"  
"Yes…"  
"Ok…we will talk more of this later…you need to focus on your triple threat later."  
"Yeah…at least Kofi & Randy are good workers too…not much to worry about."

It was time for John to get into position for his match & headed out. He was psyching himself up as his music hit heading for the ring. Taker watching from the locker room as it began. All the spots were going as planned when Legacy came down to cause chaos to help Randy out as normal. Even the stair hit on John was all planned out. John got up from the steps hitting him. He started to grab the ropes to climb back into the ring. He as pulling himself up, when a sharp pain ripped his chest & down the arm that was holding the ropes. His grip slipped as he fell to the floor on the outside. Pain still ripped his body not allowing him to move.

Randy & Kofi both knew John should have made it back in by then. Randy made a gesture to Ted & Cody while him & Kofi did a few time killer moves before it was decided to move to the end where Randy was set to win. Ted & Cody acted to try to work on John when instead they were talking hush tones to find out if he was ok.

The bell rang & they moved into the ring to celebrate with Randy. Cody giving Randy a quick one arm hug had to tell him they didn't know what was wrong with John. Luckily when Randy glanced over he saw the trainer & a ref helping John to his feet & towards the back supporting him. Randy couldn't wait to get back to the locker room & get change to then go check on him.

John claimed he didn't know what caused it. Maybe the hit to the steps connected harder than planned. He swore he was fine now. They wanted more tests but he refused. Leaving the room he got back to the locker room seeing Taker sitting there his head in his hands.  
"Taker?"  
"He can affect you without touching you…can't he?"  
John gave a sigh. "Yes…and yes I think he cause that out there."  
"What happened?" Taker gave a low growl as he stood up.  
"A pain started in my chest & than radiated out…I…I…well…damn it…it was the paralysis all over again."  
"No…" Taker barely whispered the word. "I-I can't let you go through that again John."  
"What you talking about? What is it he want's you to do?"  
Taker lowered his head. "It is best I don't say for now…just know I will handle it."

"Taker…this is MY LIFE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!"  
Taker's face his normal unreadable mask. He somehow held the same mask now over his emotions blocking John from feeling them. "I know…and I plan on protecting that…protecting you. Once Randy gets here we can go. For now it may be best he is not told of Wade's little trick."  
"What ever." John was just getting pissed of & got changed. They were not needed the rest of the show so once Randy got there the three of them headed off.

Once in the hotel they all settled for the night. Taker rested between his two boys a protective arm around each of them as he closed his eyes. As he rested him mind kept searching out for the garden again.

* * *

_Finally he came across it. "YOU HERE?!"_  
_"What is with the yelling?"_  
_"I know who you are so no need to hide. Before you ask John didn't tell me…I figured it out Wade."_  
_"Very well." Footsteps heard & Wade makes his way outside the maze. "So…"_  
_"I saw…John confirmed he felt you had a hand in it. The question is how?"_  
_"That is my own secret. As you saw tonight…as I gave John a new life as one of us…I can take it away as easily. I can also give him what he had really wanted back then…his death."_

_"NO…no…" Taker shook his head. "That isn't needed. I need your word…as a…I don't even know as what to be honest."_  
_"You return yourself to Reaper in a timely manner…you have my word I will free John from the influence I have over his body."_  
_"You sure Reaper will give back your sister if I do this?"_  
_"He told you!"_  
_"He was not bound not to was he?"_  
_"No…and I have to hope she keeps her word to free us from her if I deliver you."_

_"So technically three lives hang in the balance of my decision…How soon must it be done…how much more time will I have with my boys?"_  
_"If I gave you as much as possible…you will honestly trade yourself without a fight?"  
_Taker gave a sigh. "I would do anything for the two of them...I have your vow then yes."  
_"I have till the Summer Solstice…if you are not hers be then…both mine & my sisters lives will be forfeited."_  
_"I see…and of course if I refuse…you will take John away from not just me & Randy…but everyone…by either turning him into a shell living a life of pain or killing him."_

_"I don't wish to harm John…but yes those are my only options. Believe me I will not harm John if you do this request. Randy will remain safe as well. It is a matter of self-preservation & that of my sister."_  
_"Very well…so I have till June at the latest…as long as you do not harm John again you have my word. John is hurt again…and he even suspects it was at your hand…the deal is off."_  
_"Agreed." Wade turned heading back into the maze vanishing from sight._

* * *

Taker opened his eyes turned his head to look at each of his boys. It would pain them if he told them…maybe for now his silence would be best…at least till it was closer to the time he would feel it was best to leave them for their own safety. He heaved a sigh laying his head back down unable to sleep again that night.

(Would jumping to WM be too big of a jump 'roughly 2 1/2-3 months)


	84. Chapter 84

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

March 24, 2010

Wrestlemania week was in full swing. The whole family was in a hectic buzz all of them moving from media work, to fan events, to trying to meet up with opponents to work on matches. Everyone of them had a match that year so none of them had much down time to help anyone else out. What down time they had rarely matched up for any stress releasing activates.

It seemed like anyone who saw Taker during one of his quite periods he was either on his phone or writing something down in a notebook. No one took too much weight in either activity. John was always running between media blitz events. Randy even had a few media appearances even thought he was just now breaking away from the heel mode. Kane & Christian both being in the money in the bank match was spending most of their free time working over spots with the different guys in the match.

Edge may have had the lightest work load of the group. Edge was facing Jericho & it was far from their first dance in the ring so there was not a lot to go over. He had a few interviews hyping his return from what could have been a career ending injury to be chasing the title. He went pool side for a swim & saw Taker in the shade of a table umbrella working over some papers. He headed towards him.

"Hey Taker." He called out & Taker quickly shut the book he was working in. "What's up?"  
"Not much."  
Edge grabbed a seat looking over. "You sure? You seemed distracted recently."  
"Yeah…just some things that have come up."  
"Oh? Anything we can do?"  
"Don't know yet…"  
"Well once you do."  
"Yeah." Taker turned his head looking at the people swimming around. "What would happen if I was no longer around."  
Edge shook his head blinking. "Where a question like that come from?"

"Call it curiosity."  
"I call it bullshit."  
"Excuse me?" Taker turned his head looking back at Edge.  
"You heard me big man. You drop a question like that & say it is curiosity…well I am calling it bullshit. What is going on with you?"  
"Just some personal matters."  
"To personal to share with family?"  
"Yes."  
"Damn it Taker…how can we help if you don't tell us?"  
"You can't help in this case." His eyes lower to the book still resting in front of him. "All I can ask and hope is John & Randy will be ok in the aftermath." He lifts his eyes back to Edge. "You breath a word…it be your last." Taker got up leaving the area. Edge was left partly shocked, partly confused. He wanted to go against Taker for once & talk to John or Randy, find out what they knew. Was it worth the risk though?

* * *

March 26, 2010

John was doing a walk about at Axxess for people who had not attended Smackdown near by. Edge came up behind him tapping his shoulder. John turned to look. "What's up man?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"Um…sure." He followed Edge towards the semis used to hull the equipment between arenas. "OK what's up?"  
Edge took a deep breath knowing he may be a dead man soon. "Have you noticed anything off with Taker recently?"

"Maybe a little, why?"  
"He just seemed off to me…more then normal & I don't think it is Mania nerves either."  
"I wish I could say for sure, every time I have asked he swears he is fine. You are right he has seemed preoccupied…but then again there is a lot of weight going into his match this year. The added safety needed by him & Shawn."  
"True…." Edge's voice drops to a whisper as something dawned on him. "No…he couldn't mean…" The rest of the thought lost in his head.  
"What?"

Edge looks at John having a hard time hiding his worry. "Um…nothing." Edge starts to turn but John grabs him by his shoulder.  
"What!?" a low growl to John's voice.  
"I can't." He tries to pull away but John just grips his shoulder tighter till the older man cringes. "LET GO!"  
"Tell me what is going on!" John growls back at him.  
"He'll kill me."  
"He don't I might…what do you know?" John loosens his grip, balling his hand in Edge's shirt. "Now start spilling."

"You can't tell him…"  
"I think of something now what."  
"Taker asked me a couple days ago…well he asked what would happen if he was no longer around." Edge looked at John's eyes the worry clear in them. "He keeps writing in a small notebook he has on him…do you think he has a feeling something is going to go wrong with the match? Is he going to get hurt or sick too? Why would he ask about how we would be if he left?"

"I have no clue." John told him, a clear lie to his face. John had a pretty good clue & cursed himself for not guessing it before. He took a deep breath finally letting go of Edge's shirt. "I will try not to let him know you said anything…I just need to figure out how." John slowly turned walking back to the crowds of people. At least for now he would lose himself among them, pretending life was normal & everything was fine.

Later that night back at the hotel Randy was watching some videos, Taker was writing again. "How long you going to keep me locked out for?" John asked as he stood up walking towards the table Taker was sitting at.  
"What?" Taker asked as he closed the book looking at him.  
"What are you planning?"  
"For what?"  
"What ever it is you are planning to do about…well…him."  
"Nothing John."

"Don't give me that! Some how you have closed me out of link since the night I collapsed ringside."  
"Hold on what? What did that have to do with Wade?" Randy asked pausing the video. John lowered his head shaking it cursing to himself. "Someone better talk."  
John lifted his head looking at him. "He did something to me…that is why I collapsed ring side during our match with Kofi."  
"He wasn't around."

"He was backstage."  
"Hold on…he doesn't need to be around you to do something to you?"  
"No…and now I have a feeling Marcus is doing something to protect me."  
"What short of killing Wade?"  
"Sacrificing himself."  
"SHUT UP JOHN!" Taker yells standing up his eye near blazing.  
"You're only pissed off because it's true isn't it?"

"You don't know what you are talking about."  
"Don't I? Tell me…why have you been shutting me out? What is it you don't want me reading from you? You been distancing yourself from both of us…from the rest of the family. I don't want to hear a bullshit line that you are focused on Shawn. I have been with you for five Wrestlemania…this will be six."

"Don't worry about it John." Taker tried to calm down.  
"How can I not…who the hell says you get to be a damned martyr?" John starts to yell.  
"It's my choice John."  
"And what about us…what about the others do we even get a fucking say?"  
Taker lowers his head taking a deep breath. "This goes past you…"  
"You go…how you know he will keep his word? You leave how you know he still won't screw with me doing whatever it is he does."

Taker gave a sigh. "You said it yourself the night it happened…he asked you to forgive him before he did it. He did it to prove he could…He cares about you. I trade myself, he will stop."  
"Taker NO…NO You can't leave, I can't say I even understand half of what you two are talking about…but if John doesn't want you to do it & it is for him…doesn't the count for something?"  
"You two have each other. You won't be alone."  
"Yeah you leave who is to say Wade won't try to take John back…even more so since you pointed out he cares for him. I want you & John…not John &…Wade."

"The wheels are already in motion…I had decided this. The deal was made that night."  
"WHAT!?" Both guys yelled at Taker.  
"I told him as long as John was not harmed again…I would go."  
"NO!" John yelled. "You fought to hard to break her hold over you…I am not going to let you just return to her."  
"This is my choice John!"  
"Yeah a choice you feel you have to make because of me!"

"It will also give Wade back his sister…and save his life as well."  
"Who the fuck cares about Wade…and what is this about a sister?" Randy yells out.  
John shakes his head trying to keep his anger in check. "Did the two of you ever think there may be some way to beat her?"  
"John I don't know how long he has tried…but I have for more years than I care to count."

"SO WHAT!? SO YOU JUST GONNA LEAVE US & ROLL OVER FOR THAT BITCH!" John turns storming from the suite. Taker stand heading for the door.  
"You're the one he is pissed at. You really think you are going to calm him down?" Taker stops with his hand on the handle. "That's what I thought…now please tell me what this is all about. Since you leaving will affect me too…might be nice if I know what I am losing you over."

Taker heaved a sigh turning from the door just praying John doesn't do anything dumb. "Fine." Taker walked from the door sitting. It took almost an hour to tell Randy everything he has been able to piece together concerning Wade, his sister & Reaper.  
"You know he has a point. Not that I want to lose either of you…but it is still his life. Don't you think he will feel guilty knowing you more or less are sacrificing your life to save his?"  
"Still can't change what I agreed to."  
"Yeah…just like you agreed to look after me…"  
"Randy you have changed a lot since John & I claimed you. You are not the strict submissive you were in private. How you act now proves that, besides you are not being left to flounder alone, you still will have John."

"Yeah…that is something else…without you to keep him in check, what the hell you think will happen to John? What about when his darker nature tries to come out? Remember you are the only one that can normally get him back under control."  
"I can't hold his hand forever."  
"When you love someone, that is exactly what it is supposed to be…FOREVER!" Randy shook his head. "And when were you planning on taking off?"  
"After the show."  
"WHAT!?" Randy gave a slight growl. "You mean you were going to do the show, beat Shawn…then take off without even telling us?"

Taker walked to the table grabbing the small book. He walked over to Randy handing it to him. "It was all there."  
With great hesitation Randy took the book opening it. Inside was a note trying to explain why he did was he did…well that was if they had not gotten the book till planned which would have been Monday morning after he vanished. Randy only skimmed the note. The following pages were notes about his different bank accounts he owned, location of properties, access codes if there was any needed…Basically everything needed for the two of them to take over his affairs once he was gone.

Randy outraged & disgusted tossed the book on the coffee table. "This is utter bullshit Marcus! We don't want your damned belongings, we want you!"  
"I don't do this we lose John…I don't do this who is to say he won't come after you next.!"  
"For one you told me he said he was dead if he didn't deliver you. He is dead how will he come after either of us?"  
"OK You may be safe…but who can say he can't kill John with his last breath! We don't know how it is he affects John? They could be bonded in a way I don't know…Wade dies John dies with him. I have NO CLUE!"

"Well you better figure something."  
"I have!"  
"Something that doesn't involve you making yourself a sacrifice to your maker."  
"There isn't…now you going to look for him or should I?"  
"Neither, he will be back when he is ready."  
"And what if he went after Wade?"  
"Then there isn't much either of us could do anyways."  
"Fine…I am tired of this conversation. I can not change it now….sorry." Taker turned walking into the one bedroom of the two bedroom suite. Randy sighed feeling lost.

**(OK I decided to break WM week into two parts. Part two will pick up with where John went off to, it may be a short chapter...maybe it won't...I just felt this was a good place to leave off)**


	85. Chapter 85

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

After John stormed from the room his first instincts was to track Wade down & rip him apart. Heck if the dude was dead he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. Wade wouldn't need to worry about Reaper killing him is he did it first. Two things stopped him. His own self-preservation and Justin. For all John knew Justin would be in Wade's room & he didn't deserve to get wrapped in this mess. He paused in the hall resting a hand on the wall as he head spun.

He knew he needed to get out. He was pushing when he fed by one day already, then the stress was making the hunger worse. He pushed off the wall & headed for the elevator. As he walked he searched his pockets for his cell phone. He had that & his wallet on him. He almost gave a sigh of relief when he felt the slight jingle of the rental keys in his pocket. Now he just had to pray that he wouldn't be hounded by any fans that were camping the hotel.

Working his way to the lot he got to the car & slipped behind the wheel as he removed his phone bringing up the GPS program. Once again he was looking for one of the clubs. He has addresses saved for every major city he was set to be in for the next three months. He was already half way there when he realized he didn't have his tag. "Damn it." He cursed to himself. Screw it he would figure out something.

His senses were growing more & more acute, with every passing moment he felt he could snap. He would feel better finding a butcher shop or something to remove the edge of his hunger, but that late he knew it was doubtful. He also was not dressed as he normally would be going to these places. He was just in a royal blue muscle tank, long khaki shorts & his sneakers. If there was a dress code he was screwed.

Reaching the location he looked for the parking lot finding one about a block away. He parked & headed out. He was heading down the block his eyes slowly scanning over every body that passed him. He felt himself practically salivating as he could nearly smell the blood so close, that or go crazy with how loud the mixture of heartbeats were in his ears. He could only be grateful the sidewalk only had a few people on it at this late hour. He didn't even think the possibility that the club could be closing soon.

As he passed an alleyway about two businesses from the club location he heard something getting knocked around. He stopped to look, his first thought was maybe a cat searching for food. Then he was thinking maybe someone who had too much to drink…He headed to check it out. John right at the moment felt a nice buzz may make him feel better as well, he would just charm the poor bum afterwards, maybe leave him a few bucks as an unknown gift.

As he moved into the dimming light of the alley he could begin to pick up there was more than one person down there. He mused for a moment wondering if he was coming across a couple having some late night fun. That was till he heard a female scream. John rushed faster down the alley. He didn't make out the who, just the what. Three people were attacking two others.  
"HEY!" He yelled. The two attackers that had one person pinned to the ground turned rushing him.

_'Ah fuck…slick move…dumb ass.'_ John thought to himself trying to react to avoid getting hit. As he was dealing with these two he could pick up two females voices screaming at each other. John managed to get a good hit to one guys jaw. The other hit him right between the shoulder near the neck. The blow made him snap as he had quick flashes of the injuries to that spot. He saw red as he grabbed the guy by the neck slamming him hard against the wall near by.

John's mind did not register anything around him besides the racing heartbeat of the man he now held, feeling the blood rushing just under his finger tips. His eyes filled with blood lust as he just lunged forward. The man's scream ripped the air. In that moment John was lost within himself unaware anymore of the others that were in the space near him. The ones he had gone to save. John luckily got enough of himself back to release the guy before killing him. He dropped the man in a heap as he looked round his eyes surveying everything. He was now alone except for the two men. One knocked out from his punch, the other his fangs.

"Damn." He mumbled to himself. He started to look to see if anything was dropped either by the third attacker or one of the two people who were being attacked. In his search he spotted the glint of something metal on the ground. He crouched down picking the piece up. He cursed knowing right away who one of the people was & had a pretty good clue of who the other may have been.

John stood back up & headed back to his car. Fresh blood pumping through him he felt more in control of himself. Getting in he looked down at the necklace again. He just had to hope in the chaos he was not recognized. He started to drive. He decided to stay out a little longer just enjoying the warm night-time air.

* * *

Meanwhile as John was dealing with the two guys, the woman they were holding down getting ready to rape while their boss had fun with the man they had pinned to the wall had gotten up & jumped on the third attacker's back, who happened to be a women. "GET OFF HIM YOU BITCH!" She yelled hooking on a head lock. The female attacker tried to shake the other woman from her back screeching at her. Her hands went back to try to grab hair or something, but there was hardly any hair to grab.

The man was in a slight daze against the wall shook his head trying to clear it. He was pulled more from his daze when he heard a man screaming. At first he thought it was their third companion. Blinking he saw the female of their group driving the female leader to the ground before releasing her. He looked for their last member & froze at the sight before him.

A familiar body type & hair cut was all he could see, he knew he had to be seeing things. One of their attackers, one just a few moments ago would have been glad to subdue him & then try to rape his friend now had his head tilted back in fear, his screams now silent.

"PUNK SNAP OUT OF IT!" Serena yelled at him. "GET OVER HERE!" He turned moving to where Luke had been knocked out. Punk tried to hush her as he helped her with Luke. The larger man was regaining consciousness but was still loopy.  
"Easy big guy…lets get out of here." The three escaped out the other end of the alley, Punk was not dumb enough for them to try to pass whatever the hell was going on to the one guy. Punk felt he deserved what ever he got.

Once back to the sidewalk Punk allowed himself to breath. "What the hell?" He looked at Serena. "What the hell was that place?"  
"Just a group of clubs I have been to…yeah some people can be a bit on the freaky side. I heard some play the vampire culture…but…well…" she shook her head. "Punk it was like she really had you under some sort of spell."

Punk tried not to pale as he felt his neck. He then flashed back to the image in the alley of the one man being attacked…did the man attacking him think he was really a vampire? Even more so…was it who he thought? He looked back at Serena. "Are you two ok?"  
Luke just grumbled shaking the cobwebs still. Serena looked down just now fully taking in the ripped front of her tank top & that her cargo shorts were unzipped. She started to shake a little. "I-I-I should be fi-fine…"

"OK let's get back to the car." Serena nodded trying to pulled the two side of the fabric together luckily her black sport bra still covered her. Once they all got into the rental with Punk behind the wheel. "You two think you need a hospital?" Both members declined. Punks nodded & started back for the hotel. As they drove Serena reached into the duffel bag in the back searching for a different shirt to thrown on. At this point she didn't care whose it was. She would swim in one of Luke's if she needed to.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed after slipping on what she guessed was one of Punk's tees.  
"What?"  
"My chain…those ass holes ripped my chain off. It was the medallion you gave me."  
"It's fine…I'll see about getting a replacement if I can. They never told me if it was going into production or not."  
"But still…"  
"It's not like we are going back after it!" Punk snapped.  
Serena gave a gulp. "Of-of cou-course not…so-sorry Pu-Punk."

Punk sighed. "I didn't mean to yell…please."  
"Sho-shouldn't we report what hap-happened?" Luke asked.  
"And tell the police what exactly? That we went to a nightclub, I was charmed by some vampire bitch so we would get attacked by her & her two goons…but we got saved by another one?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah after you were knocked out by her two guys, they grabbed Serena…she grabbed me & had me pinned to the wall unable to help her."  
"The woman?"  
"YES!" Punk snapped again. He cringed pulling to the side of the road rubbing his head.  
"Punk?" Serena called his name sounding worried.  
"I'll be fine…just feel light-headed."  
"Maybe I should take over the driving."

Punk oddly agreed & got out of the driver's seat allowing Serena to take over. He closed his eyes leaning his head back, but then quickly lifted it again. Leaning his head it gave a cold chill of his neck being exposed. "Somehow she was stronger than almost any guys I ever dealt with."  
"Yeah glad that guy showed up with he did." Serena said as she started driving again.  
"Um…call me crazy.." Punk started.  
"OK you crazy." Luke started.  
"No…really…you were knocked out so you wouldn't know. Serena…the guy who saved us…did he seem…familiar?"

"Honestly I am not sure…I heard someone yell, the two creeps let me go & I just reacted to get you free."  
"Yeah thanks by the way."  
"Why did they to you?"  
"I think so…I was somehow in a daze from the woman to hear him…it was only after you had the bitch in a headlock that I saw the two guys…I only saw the back of the one that saved us…but yeah something about his build…who knows."

They got back to the hotel & headed inside & up to their suite. Luke headed for one bedroom, Serena the other. Punk just sat up on the couch turning on the TV. He knew his insomnia would be in full force the rest of the night. If he even tried to close his eyes he would either see the woman wanting to rip his throat open, or the image of the man attacking the other in the same way.

* * *

The sun was already creeping over the desert John somehow found himself in before he realized he better start heading back to the hotel. He was honestly surprised that Randy nor Taker had tried to call his phone all night. John did not like it, but he realized he could not stop Taker. It broke his heart thinking about it. He hoped in time he could find away to get him back from Reaper. Marcus broke her hold before, why wouldn't he be able to again once Wade had his sister back?

Once back at the hotel he parked & headed inside. He stopped at the front desk to try to find out Punk's room number. It took maybe a little charming on his part, his natural charm with those huge dimples helped with some harmless flirting of the desk clerk. Also the fact it was one WWE Talent checking about another one didn't hurt any either.

John tried to calm his nerves as he stepped off the elevator. He figured he would go to the room loop the broken chain around the handle of their suite then leave. He wouldn't need to see any of them, so much for the best laid plans. As John stood in front of the door the chain in his hand the door opened with Punk standing there, dressed in track pants & a SES T-shirt getting ready to hit the hotel gym early.

Punk froze seeing John, his eyes then lowered to see Serena's necklace in his hand. Punk's heart started to thump in his chest. He was too scared to look John in the face. "It was you." Punk almost whispered.  
"Please…"  
"Are you?" Punk shook his head. "I have watched to many horror films." He tried to laugh getting himself to look at John. John held the necklace out to Punk.

"We both forget last night happened ok?"  
"Um…sure." He put his hand out & John dropped the necklace into it before turning to walk away. "Um…John?"  
John stopped lowering his head. "Yeah."  
"Last word…from all of us…thanks." Punk then went back into the suite shutting the door. John gave a sigh hoping Punk would indeed keep his mouth shut…as well as Serena.

**(OK part longer then planned so I guess I need a third part for Wrestlemania week)**


	86. Chapter 86

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

March 27, 2010

John got back to the room & walked in. Taker & Randy were both sitting at the table & stood up as he walked in. "I don't want to talk about it anymore…why waste the energy." He walked past them to the one bedroom shutting the door behind him. Randy waited a couple of minutes before standing up & following John. He only knocked lightly before opening the door. John was going through his clothing debating what to change into for the day.

"What time we heading out?"  
"Um…around 5 we need to be at the theater around 6."  
"OK…any word about us being needed today?" John asked as he moved his suit for the night checking it over.  
"John what happened?"  
"Nothing…it's fine."  
"No it's not & neither of us can pretend it is." Randy walked closer to John.  
"What else is there to do?" John asked putting the suit back in the closet. He then went to move to the dresser but Randy stopped his movement by grabbing his shoulder & turning him to face him.

Randy cupped John's face between his hands. John was trying to hide it, but Randy could tell the pain he was feeling, the pain that mirrored his own. "We can't keep pretending John."  
John lowered his eyes a moment before lifting them to look at Randy. "He wants to push us away…then let him. I am not going to fight a loosing battle." John turned moving to get an outfit out for the day.  
"Whose rolling over now?"

"I am not rolling over Randy…I am just not wasting energy where there is no point. He feels he needs to do this for me…for us…I don't plan on him staying there."  
"How can you stop it?"  
"I haven't figured that out yet…she has to have a weakness, we just need to find it."  
"How when the two who know her best don't even know it?"  
John just shakes his head. "I can't worry about that now. See you in a bit." He turned heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

Randy turned heading back to the main room sitting down to finish his breakfast. "I wish I could brush it away as easy as you two seemed to have done."  
"It was not easy…I don't want to…I have to." Taker told him looking over at him. "I didn't want to say anything to make it easier."  
"How the hell would you vanishing like a puff of smoke make be easier on us? Or maybe it was a matter of it being easier on you because we wouldn't have had a chance to talk you out of it…or you just didn't want to hear good-bye. Don't worry at least from John I don't think you will get one. I don't know about me either…I don't want to think tomorrow night will be the last I ever see of you."

"Then don't…just let it happen." Taker slowly stood up. "I have a press event with Shawn, I'll try to see you two before you head for the hall of fame."  
"Yeah…whatever."  
Taker gave a low grunt/sigh shaking his head as he headed for the door, he really hated seeing his boys in pain, what else was there though?

John & Randy spent part of the day hanging with fans, filling in some autograph spots, called for media segments, the normal stuff till it was time to go grab some dinner before changing for the hall of fame event. Randy was not looking forward to it because he was sure his father would be floating around somewhere. Being a hall of famer it was almost a given.  
"You know we can skip out?"  
"Yeah right. We don't show you know it will be noticed. Hopefully I won't see him, he won't see me & we won't need to worry about a scene."  
"Yeah I guess so." John was fixing his vest.

Randy's phone started to ring & he grabbed it looking at the ID. "Hey Ted what's up?" Randy tucked the phone between his head & shoulder as he sat to put his dress shoes on. "I was going to ride over with John…just us in his rental…um I haven't talk to him since my accident…I'll ask hold on." Randy lowered the phone. "Hey Ted wants to know if we want a lift, they have a stretch for the night."  
"They who?"  
"Him, Codes, His brother Brett, Dustin & their dads."  
"So we would make it eight?"  
"Yeah plenty of space."  
"Yeah sure why not?"

Randy smiled lifting the phone back in place. "OK meet in the lobby in ten? See you guys there." Randy hung up the phone slipping it in his pants pocket along with is wallet. "So much for no one asking about dad."  
"It's fine Randy…you will be fine." John told him running a brush lightly through his hair. Making sure he had everything he needed he looked at the time noticing Taker never returned.  
"He said he would try, he didn't promise."  
"I know…" John just took a deep breath before the two of them left heading for the lobby.

Seeing some fans they both posed for photos & signed autographs. The rest of them showed up & they headed out. "You know if anyone reports we all traveled to the hall of fame together you three could be getting a chewing out by Vince." John told them.  
"Oh well…I am sure Hunter has done worse when he has had feuds with Shawn." Randy told him.  
"Yeah maybe."  
"Come on most fans know it is a show amd that we really don't hate each other. Vince needs to see that as well." Ted commented

"That's true."  
"So John." Ted Sr. addressed him. "Any clue of your dad may be there tonight?"  
"No…not this year. My younger brother had something going on this weekend I think."  
"Ah ok…After the ceremony Dusty & I were gonna take our boys out for a few drinks. Figure with a secured ride why not. More than welcome to join us, or the driver can take you back to the hotel after it." He smiles at Randy "That offer goes to both of you."

"Very kind sir I will think about it." John told him & Randy agreed to think it over. Reaching the theater they all made they way out of the limo & headed for the building. Of course there was fans lined up against barricades wanting a glimpse of their favorite superstars. All of them including the fathers took time for the fans before getting inside.

Once inside they each found out their seating assignments. Randy & John had to joke as it seemed almost habit now that they were seated next to each other. Neither man had a plus one that year. They both got some water & finished it before heading inside the theater itself finding their seats. The show itself of course had its planned high moments & funny ones. Seated behind the stars & in the higher balcony level was rowdy fans as normal.

Most inductees got standing ovations, even those some were received greater by the fans. Like when Ted & his brother inducted they father. Of course Ted Sr. when he stepped out had to give his trademark laugh, Randy wondered how people would think of him if they knew how nice of a man he truly was.

The noise was near deafening levels when Bret Hart came out the induct his own father and was then joined on stage by many of the Hart members that could make it. John & Randy both could not understand the part of the 'celebrity' wing. They both felt there was more than enough wrestlers deserving of the honor of hall of fame. People who spilled blood, sweat & tears for this business only to be held back at least a year for someone who came, waved to the crowds, said a few words then left. Once the show was over they got up making their way to the back to mingle & meet back up with the DiBiase crew.

The backstage area was always like a mini party at least until it moved to a larger venue if needed. They were looking around, stopping to talk to a few people, the normal rubbing elbow things.  
"There my ingrate of a boy." Came a faint slurred tone Randy had prayed to avoid.  
Randy took a deep breath before he slowly turned. "So I'm your boy now?" His eyes narrowed looking at his father with a beer in his hand. Randy's tone was cold, almost deadly. "Last I remember you told me I wasn't anymore."

"Well…" His father stepped closer to him. "I figure you deserve a second chance…you had a rough few months. You were confused. I know you were just lashing out at your old man."  
Randy laughed. "Confused? Confused? No your delusional dad. As for lashing out…remember you were the one to hit me when I told you that I was…"  
"SHUT IT!" His father yelled at him, causing some people to stop around them & look.  
"What still worried I will tarnish your precious family name?" Randy was seething. "You don't want to see me as your son…fine…but it's still my name." Randy took a deep breath his voice still bordering on a cold calm. "And since I am no longer your son…don't be surprised if next time you raise your voice or try to hit me…that I don't knock you down on your ass."

Randy turned to walk away. "Who is it? Who took my boy from me?" Bobs asked him his slurred tone a cross of anger & maybe sadness.  
Randy stopped, lowering his head. A sick smirk crossed his lips as he lifted his head looking back at his father. "Who took me from you?" He slowly turned back to face him. "You did…you did & you will continue to keep me away until you understand that this is my choice, not yours. You will continue to no longer have me as a son until you learn to accept me for what I am. All of me." Randy turned again walking away.

John just looked for a few moments. Randy's father stood there for a few moments before he started to snap as a few people wondering what the hell they were looking at. Dusty had made his way over placing a hand on Bob's shoulder. "Come on buddy let's have a talk." Dusty looked at John with a nod which he returned before following after Randy.

John found him pacing near one of the service doors. "Randy just breath."  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!"  
"I know man I know…this was not the place to air this out."  
"He started it."  
"It doesn't matter. You were about the announce it at least half of the company."  
"I doubt that many would have even heard me since they were carrying on their own conversations until he yelled at me." Randy stops pacing looking at John. "What does it matter if they heard? I thought we weren't hiding it?"

"We aren't, but we weren't going to yell it from the rooftops either."  
Randy lowered his head with a sigh. The cold calm replaced by a scared whisper. "Are you ashamed of us?"  
John walked closer placing his hands on Randy's shoulders. "Of course not…sadly your father is a good example of why we need to watch ourselves."  
"Screw them." Randy mumbled lifting his head enough to look John in the face. "Screw them all…how is it that a star & a diva can hold hands, can kiss…it's no big deal…but we can't…if we did we are viewed as freaks?" Randy's shoulders slumped as he almost collapsed against John. John lightly wrapped his arms around Randy. "I wish the world was different…and it may be then a few years ago, sadly our world within it has not." John lightly rubbed his back his head lightly resting on top of Randy's

A cough caught John's attention turning his head to see where Cody was standing looking at them. "He ok?"  
John sighed looking at Randy. "Hey?" John called softly.  
Randy sighed standing back up shaking his head, his face showed his slight embarrassment when he saw Cody. "Hey man."  
Cody walked closer looking at them. "You ok Ran?"  
"Yeah…how bad was it?"  
"I guess depends…um…my father pulled yours off somewhere after you walked away."  
"Yeah…great…lovely…I can just imagine what he is telling him."

"Hey it's cool. Not the best of places…I don't think most knew what that was about, so it should be fine."  
"You know what Cody…at this point I don't care if people know. It doesn't change who I am in the ring."  
"I know that…Ted knows that…well now anyways. Um does…" Cody shift his eyes to John.  
John only chuckles lightly with a warm smile. "Yes I know about him & what that fight was about."  
"And you seem cool about it."  
"Oh yeah…I'm cool with it…I don't know how cool being that out there with it would have been. It's just been a stressful week for us is all."

"Yeah…well ready to come back? We should be getting ready to roll soon."  
"Just as long as I don't need to deal with him." Randy told Cody.  
"Ted & I will run interference." Randy slowly nodded walking back with John & Cody to meet up with rest of the crew. Heading for the limo Randy find out his dad left shortly after his talk with Dusty.

They went to one of the parties since Ted Sr. was one of the guests of honor. Randy did get a slight buzz to him, but John worked to make sure he didn't get out of hand. They got back to the main hotel & up to their suite. Taker was sitting up when they came in.  
"How was it?"  
"Could have been better." John told him as he helped guide Randy to the couch. "There was a small melt down between Randy & cowboy."  
"Damn."  
"It went better than it could have…but still rough."

Taker stood up he was in a black ribbed tank top & black track pants. He walked over crouching in front of Randy. The younger man looked at him with almost a blank look before moving to throw his arms around the larger man wanting to cling to his with all the strength he had. "I'm sorry Randy…" Was all Taker could whisper to him. Randy softly began to place kisses along Taker's jaw. A low growl from the larger man as he pulled away a little.

Randy's face showed so much hurt. Taker stood offering a hand. "Come on…time to rest." Randy stood up looking at him.  
"No rest…want you…please."  
"Randy you are drained emotionally & physically…you're not thinking straight."  
"Please…bu-but you're le-leaveing to-tomorrow."  
Taker sighed with a nod. "That I am…I will try to push it till Monday morning…after the show…after the show tomorrow I will let you both be my last good memory."

"Leave me out of it!" John told him. Taker lifted his head from Randy to look at John. "He feels needy because of his father…fine he needs you one last time…great. Remember though you were planning on just leaving us without a word. So what now we know, you want one last go hoping to make us feel better!? Don't you think if you are with us...then leave like a ghost in the night it won't hurt us. Bullshit, I refuse to say good-bye to you Marcus…this isn't over…I won't let you be taken from us."

John turned walking into the second bedroom shitting the door. Taker could only shake his head as he led Randy into the other bedroom helping him get changed for bed. As Randy laid in Taker's arms he could only hope that John would come around before it was too late.

**(OK once more my muses run away with the chapter...)**


	87. Chapter 87

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

March 28, 2010

John was up early…no he never even fell asleep the night before. He was too angry, too hurt to even think of sleep. He got out of the bed early hoping to shower & get to the gym without needing to see Taker. Just as Randy felt about his father, sadly that is how John was feeling about Taker. He wanted to walking out of their lives without a word…fine let him. John didn't see why Taker deserved his 'last good memory'. He didn't ask for it a couple of days ago. He didn't want to build pile of good memories for the last month at least.

Taker was in his own world more or less closing John & Randy out. Now because he was caught he thinks he can make it up? He thinks one last night can change anything. Unless Taker told him he wasn't going & he would find a way to destroy reaper, well then John didn't want to hear a word out of his mouth. He was going to go in the shower, but he figured that would wait till after his workout. He gave a scowl when he realized he was not in the room with the clothing.

He was dressed just in his briefs, the suit from the night before crumbled in a pile in the corner. He made his way through the suite. He focused to make himself unseen as he made his way into the other bedroom. Instead of opening the dresser or closet he just moved to his duffel bag. Picking it up, it wrapped it within his mental cloak & headed for the door.  
"You can't just ignore this." Taker's voice rumbled from the bed. John froze for just a moment. "I know you are there…I know the door didn't open itself."

Randy shifted in his sleep, Taker moved to place a hand on his shoulder rubbing his arm lightly to calm the younger man back into sleep. Before he could say anything else he saw the bed room door close. Taker just lowered his head with a sigh. He could not win in this situation. He was doing what he felt was best.

John dropped his focus once he shut the bedroom door, carrying the bag into the other bedroom he changed into a pair of black basketball shorts & a royal blue ribbed tank top. He slipped his room key inside the inner mesh pocket of the shorts. Throwing socks & sneakers on he was out the door. When he got to the gym it was mainly empty except for a few of the other wrestlers. He went & started working with some of the weights even if this gym like many other hotel gyms rarely had high enough weights for him to get a good work out anymore.

He just needed something, anything to distract himself. He wasn't even sure how long he was doing mindless lifts for when he placed them back moving to a treadmill. Turning it on he just began to run. His head was lowered as he ran, he didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to pretend no one could see him either. True he could have just vanished like he did in the suite, but why waste the energy, also how would you explain the treadmill going with no one on it? It made no sense in that case.

He was too lost in his own head to notice Punk at times looking at him going over his mental checklist. "Punk you listening?" Serena asked him hitting his arm.  
"Hu? What?"  
She shook her head. "You sure you ok? You been spaced out since Friday."  
"Oh…sorry…yeah I'm fine."  
"You really should check out something for sleep. You could really use it."  
"Yeah…like what? I have tried running, I have tried meditation."  
"I don't know…maybe you need a good lay." She laughs.  
"Tried that one too, remember…or maybe I wasn't that good." Punk faintly scowls as he gets up from the bench he was on.

"I didn't mean it like that." Serena tries to tell him as he walked away. She chases after him grabbing his wrist before he hit's the elevator. "Punk please…"  
"Please what?" He voice showed his displeasure.  
"I was just saying stuff…Of course I remember." She takes her free hand using her finger to trace some of the ink on his arm. "I am just worried."  
Punk pulls his arm free. "It' not needed, I been this way for years, I don't see it changing anytime soon." Punk then continued for the elevator Serena following behind him.

* * *

John when he cared to look at the controls saw he was doing a run for over an hour. Stopping he grabbed the small towel wiping off his face before heading for the elevator, he knew he had to go back to the room. The elevator opened, and he stepped on as Hunter &Shawn stepped off. They were dressed for the pool.  
"Hey John." Shawn called to him. John just kept his head down, at first it was like John didn't even hear them. That was until John's hands shot out hitting the door trigger to open.  
"Did you two know?" John's voice was low. His hand braced on the elevator doors.  
"What?" Hunter turned to ask. He had seen John's face before when he was mad & this looked like one of those times.  
"Did you two know?"  
"Did we know what?"  
"About Taker…"  
"Something wrong with Taker?"

"Forget it." John released the door stepping back. Shawn bolted for the doors catching them while Hunter caught up. They both stepped on with John.  
"Don't try that. What's going on?" Hunter asked, John just shook his head. "Our room Shawn." Shawn nodded hitting the button for the top floor. John was quite the whole ride up. Stepping off, the hotel had two penthouses separated by a hall way. Hunter swiped his key into the one to the left. He led John in motioning him to sit.

John just shook his head. It was still lowered his shoulders slowly slumping as well. "Fine…what is wrong with Taker?"  
"What beside him being an insensitive asshole."  
Hunter tried not to laugh. "You been with him how long & you just now seeing that?" Hunter too a deep breath. "Sorry John…what he do?"  
"Did he tell you he was leaving?"  
"Leaving? Leaving what? The company, you, Randy?"  
"All the above."  
"WHAT!?" Hunter yelled out shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Hunter what's going on?" Stephanie called from the door way of one of the bedrooms.  
"Don't worry about it Stephanie…just go back…to your entertaining." He got a soured look from her before she went back into the room shutting the door. Hunter then looked back at John. "OK What the hell you mean he is leaving everything? When?"  
"Tonight, tomorrow morning maybe. At this point I don't care."  
"If you didn't care you would be looking me in the eye."

John lifted his head looking at Hunter. Hunter could see the sadness that was resting just below the mask of anger. "Better?"  
"Far from, but a start, now what happened?"  
"I am not sure I can explain it…"  
"Try…how can we figure anything out if we don't know what it is?"  
"He already made up his mind."  
"Then we will just need to get him to unmake it."  
"That won't happen."  
"Why?"  
"Because of ME!" John growled turning away from the two older men.

Shawn moved from his spot next to Hunter & walked around to face John. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Why you think this is about you? You two have a fight?" Shawn softly asked. Well as soft as his own rough voice would allow.  
"Only after I found out he was leaving…he was planning on taking off without telling me & Randy."  
"Why…why is he leaving John?"  
"To protect me…if he goes back to Reaper…my creator will free me from the hold he has over me."

"Oh hell no." Hunter grunted out. "I seen a few time what that…that things does to him. I was glad when you helped him get free."  
"He is…and it's because of me." Shawn could feel John trembling. The older man stepped closer wrapping his arms around John. John was trying to fight him sniffling, but it was a loosing battle as he began to cry on Shawn's shoulder. Hunt moved over to help Shawn guide John to the couch to sit as he continued to cry on Shawn's shoulder.

Soon the almost quite tears grew into louder sobs. Shawn just lightly rubbed John's back as he exchanged a look with Hunter. Hunter nodded & left the room. Getting into the hall he picked out a hose phone calling the front desk, he found out Taker's suite number & headed that way.

Stepping off the elevator on the right floor Hunter headed down the hall till he found the right room knocking. He waited before knocking again, finally the door was opened by Randy.  
"Hey Hunter…um..what's wrong?" Randy knew the look well on Hunter's face.  
"Where's The Deadman?"  
"Inside." Randy moved letting Hunter enter. Taker looked over then stood when he saw Hunter was alone.  
"Everything ok Hunter?"  
"No…far from it."  
"What's wrong with Shawn?"  
"Nothing…the problem is wondering what the hell you are thinking!"

Taker gave a sigh. "Came across John I take it."  
"Damn right! What about your obligations to him, to Randy…to the company."  
"I am doing this for him why can't no one see that. As for the company I made sure creative had nothing in the works for me, you know I have more than enough money to buy out the contract."  
"Yeah doing it for John…that is why he fucking is blaming himself."  
"What?"

"You ever try to see this from his side? You are leaving to help him…so he is blaming himself for taking you away from him, Randy…the rest of the family. He is a shattered man."  
"Yeah right."  
"What your dear connection not telling you that Deadman." Taker looked down a moment. "Yeah thought so…you so busy shutting him out to guard him…it only shattered him more. He feels everyone is going to hate him when it gets out. How will it be when people find out somehow that the newer face of the company chased away the icon…the living legend of this business that many people still look up to…many still go to for guidance?"

"How will anyone find that out Hunt?"  
"Hey I didn't say what was going through his head made total sense…but a lot of it is true."  
"There will be others to look up to."  
"Like who? Shawn is going back to Texas to help his father out. Yeah some green skins look up to John & Randy slowly…but people that really know the deep workings…besides you…there is mainly me & Kane. You were always the one people still seemed to come to."  
Taker looked at him. "I don't go…John is a dead man…Randy may be at risk too."

Hunter shook his head. "John briefly said something about you going back to Ireland, something about a trade."  
Taker took a deep breath. "Reaper has the sister of John's creator held captive. He has already showed he could kill John if he so wishes…and in a way it would not be traced to him. If I turn myself over to Reaper…she is to free his sister. He gets his sister, he vows not to attack John."

"You're nuts you know this."  
"It is the only choice."  
"When do you have to do this?"  
"I am leaving in the morning."  
"NO…When do you HAVE to do it?"  
"Why delay things…stretching it out will hurt everyone only more."  
"A week…can you give it a week?"  
"What will a week do?"

"It will give the family time give a proper goodbye to you…give you some time with Randy & John…they are hurt…give then time to cope before you leave them. That will take you to April 4th…one last birthday with Randy." Taker lowered his head he didn't even think about how close his leaving was to Randy's birthday.  
"I can try…I don't want to delay it anymore than that. Why keep delaying the inevitable."  
Hunter slowly nods. "Good…that will also allow you to be part of the activities planned for Shawn tomorrow."

"Fine…" Taker took a deep breath as he did he dropped his focus. When he did he drew a sharp breath, wanting to drop to his knees. The wave an anguish was stronger than he was expecting.  
"Taker?" Hunter called.  
"Where is he?"  
"My suite."  
"Should I come too?" Randy asked.  
"No…I'll bring him back." Taker told him as he steadied himself.  
"Come on I guess." Hunter told him & the two of them headed out of the room.

Once back to the penthouse suite Hunter let Taker in to see John curled against Shawn. He had quieted down a little while ago. Shawn looked over when they entered & Hunter just nodded as Taker made his way over towards John. "John." Taker called softly. John trembled in Shawn's arms. "No one blames you…please John." He slowly extends a hand running it over John's back. "John I am sorry I shut you out…focus…please…see I don't blame you for my own choice."

John slowly pulled his head away from Shawn turning to look at Taker, the larger man clearly seeing the red to his eyes. "My precious Love…I dear Love…I am so sorry…"  
John turned a little more. "Am I still…really?"  
"Always." Taker lightly brushed John's cheek the younger man moving so Shawn could stand up. Taker lowered to one knee & cradled John's face in his large hands. "Until my last moments of life you will always be my dearest Love. I am doing this for that reason Love…I am doing it so you will remain safe…you are not making me…I am picking your well-being over my own…never feel you are forcing me." He leaned forward pecking John's lips.

"But the others?"  
"No one will blame you John." Hunter called over.  
"While I can not change the outcome…Hunter is arranging that you & Randy will not be needed for the next week…I will hold off my leaving till then…one last week the three of us…please…please Love…do not waste what time we have left."  
John slowly nods before moving his arms around Taker's neck leaning in to kiss him. Fresh warm tears fell from John's eyes trailing his cheeks wetting Taker's as well.

"Go enjoy some time relaxing…don't worry about the axxess." Hunter told them after they broke the kiss. "Sadly Randy is third on the card…but you two have the last two matches. If you wish we can have Randy ride over with us."  
"Thanks for the offer, but I want to be around my boys as much as I can…even if it is a business manner." Taker told him as he stood up with John.

"Understood big man…understood…well then I will see all three of you at the arena later." Hunter walked them to the door & then waited till they were on the elevator before heading back inside.  
"What will our world belike with out Taker?" Shawn asked once the door was closed.  
"Who knows Shawn…who knows…just like we know fans will wonder what life will be like without HBK."  
A sad smile passed Shawn's lips. "Yeah I guess your right….how about a soak in the hot tub?"  
"Sounds perfect." Hunter walked over wrapping his arm around Shawn's waist before leaning over to capture a kiss. The two then headed for the master bath, making sure to lock the door so Steph or Michelle didn't accidentally wander in.

**(OK I GIVE UP on trying to figure how long the WM events will be...my Muses keep throwing things at me.)**


	88. Chapter 88

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

**(OK skipping WM itself & Raw nothing major planned since Taker was talked into staying a week)**

March 30, 2010

Early morning & Taker was pulling up to the Texas compound. Randy was sleep in the back seat while John rested his eyes up front. The three had left right after the retirement celebration for Shawn was over. Taker reached over punching in the code & John opened his eyes hearing the gates open.

A sad smile passed his lips realizing this was the last few days the three would be together. Yes there may be joy but in the end sorrow would come. Puling up to the main house they woke Randy & they all made it inside. They left their bags in the front entry to be dealt with later. For now they all headed upstairs for some rest in the master suite.

It was late morning before they decided to move. "What do you two wish to do today?" Taker asked.  
"I don't care." John answered. He wanted to be happy, but he knew it was all an illusion. It was just a matter of when it would come crashing down. He was shaking from his thoughts when Randy stepped behind him wrapping his arms around him.  
"John…please…for me…try to relax these last few days?"  
John sighed…he couldn't understand why Randy was deluding himself…his words told John he knew the truth, but would not let him see it.

John turned in his hold. Sad, almost stormy ocean blues looked on the pale grays. "I'll try…but it is hard…It's becau…" Randy leaned in kissing John to silence him. Randy pulled back looking at him.  
"I don't want to hear it ok…I don't believe that…neither does Marcus…get that through your head already…please."

John shook his head pulling away. "Go on & go eat you two…I will be down shortly."  
"You sure?" Taker asked & John lightly nodded. Taker & Randy slipped on robes heading for the main kitchen. Taker would inform the keeper of the ground that they were in till Sunday & that the main house was off-limits to staff. Once that was done the robes were not even needed they were just a formality for now.

Taker sat down while Randy went to check what was in the frig knowing the staff sometimes keeps it stocked for when they had a day or two off the road. It gets rotated out for their use before it goes bad.  
"Did I make a mistake Randy?"  
Randy lifts his head out of the frig with bacon & some eggs. "What?"  
"Talking me out of leaving Sunday…was it a mistake?"  
Randy set the items on the counter before walking over to Taker. Taking his knee he nudged Taker to spread his legs. Once done so Randy moves closer to him.

Taker tilted his head slightly to look up at the younger man. Randy placed his hands on Taker's shoulders. "Marcus…even if John can not find the joy if the time left...I can." He leaned down softly kissing Taker to begin with. Taker moved his arms to wrap them around Randy before lowering them to knead the flesh of his ass through the robe. Randy moaned at the touch. Taker removed one hand bringing it around the search for the flap to Randy's robe. Sliding inside he began brushing the large hand over Randy's dick. Taker swallowed the delectable sounds coming from the young man's mouth.

Soon Randy was lightly moving his hips wanting more of Taker's touch. Taker pulled back from the kiss his eyes lowering to Randy's now firm member pushing the robe away. Lowering his head, Taker slowly ran his tongue over the head. Randy gave a shutter, but Taker kept the one hand on his back to steady him. Taker gave a low chuckle that resonated through his chest. "I prefer my meat fresh…" He then proceeded to take Randy's member into his mouth sucking it slowly.

Randy fought to keep his balance his eyes lowing to watch the large mane of black hair move as the large man worked to eat the younger man alive. Faint grunts passed Randy's lips as his hands moved to run through Taker's hair. Taker continued until Randy could hold back no more & came for the older man. Taker still held Randy steady as he pulled back licking his lips. "Prefect."

John was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen watching the two of them as they seemed oblivious to his presence at that moment. Randy was the first to notice him a faint blush crept across his tanned flesh.  
"Oh...um…."  
"Don't worry about it." John quickly told him as he moved past them to where the breakfast items were left on the counter. "Just sit." John tried not to sigh as he grabbed the pans to begin cooking.

Randy slowly pulled away from Taker moving to another chair in the kitchen fixing his robe. "You know what I want for me birthday…or we could do it before too…whichever."  
"What is that?" Taker asked.  
Randy tried not to get nervous. "Remember the night it was just me & you…the night John found out about Christian."  
"What about it?"

"Um…what we talked about."  
"Oh…"  
"But I want it to be all of us…"  
"If that is what you wish…I told you before I would…"  
"Care to clue me in…since you said all of us." John tried not to sound bitter.  
"My allowing Randy to be a top…" John turned his head as he flipped some of the bacon looking back at them. "I see."  
"John we talked about it when Randy was in England. The opportunity just had not presented itself."  
"Fine…" John turned back to the stove adding fresh bacon before scrambling some eggs.

Once the food was platted John sat with them as they ate. John's portions were still small but passable. The day was spent relaxing. John at times would catch Taker & Randy lost within each other. Some times he would watch, other times he would just get up & move to another room. He just could not allow himself to get close to the situation. He was unsure how he would handle Randy's birthday wish.

April 1, 2010

Randy was busy getting a swim in just unwinding. He was nervous, but excited as well about later that night. He only wished John could allow himself to relax as well. The last couple days John was beginning to feel distant & it worried Randy. How bad would John be once the week was over? Once the week was up there would be no change to take back the time he is wasting. Randy shook his head diving under the water, he could not let himself dwell on the time left & just enjoy the time now.

* * *

John was moving past Taker in the living room when the larger man reached out grabbing his wrist. John stopped looking down at the hand on his wrist, but not up at the man the hand belonged to. "What's going on John?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't try my own trick on me."  
"It's nothing."  
"John I have hardly gotten two sentences from you in the last two days. You are normally such a happy guy. Please, talk to me."

John slowly lifted his head looking at Taker. "I am sorry…I just can't pretend. I can't pretend this isn't happening…I can't pretend to be happy because no matter how much we try to hide the fact by not saying it…in a few days we will be torn apart. I am only taking part in tonight because of Randy…I will try to put on a happy face…but I don't know if I can."

He pulled his wrist from Taker's hold & walked from the room. Taker lowered his head wishing he could do something to make both of his boys happy one last time. John had made his way into the study & sat at the desk. Loading the computer he brought up a memo reminder for the next morning & began to type. Once he was done he hit save then left the room.

* * *

They sat down eating dinner. They each had steak with a loaded baked potato. They also shared a bottle of red wine even if the wine would have little to no effect on Taker & John. There was small talk going on, but once again it seemed to be mainly between Randy & Taker. Once in a while John would voice something. Once the meal was finished they cleaned up before retiring to the master bedroom.

Taker took Randy in his arms kissing him. "OK maestro how you wish this to play out?"  
"Any way I want?"  
"Yep."  
"John?" Randy asked looking over at him.  
"Yep, Ran…your birthday…just let us know." John tried to lighten his voice.  
"You guys let me know if there is any objections, right?"  
"Randy you going to talk yourself out of it again…what." Taker told him.

"Um…ok…I want you on all fours with John sitting against he headboard." Taker gave a light smile as his slipped off the large black satin robe he was wearing moving to the large bed pulling the blanket down before climbing up. Randy gave a faint smile "You taking orders once in a while could be hot."  
"Don't get use to it…" John tried not to shake his head when it seemed neither man was aware of what was being said.

John walker over slipping off the royal blue robe he had on.  
"John." Taker called him. Taker raised up a moment to bring John towards him kissing him very deeply. His hands rubbed John back. The younger man gave in just slightly as the seductive nature of it & tried to hide the sadness he was feeling. Braking the kiss he climbed into the requested position. Taker leaned forward peppering John's defined Pecs with light kisses. He tongue slipped between his lips tracing the muscles before flicking over the nipples.

Randy watched the display & made his way over as well. He untied & dropped the dark gray robe. He ran his hand slowly up Taker's one leg & over the curve of his ass, he continues over his back & to his shoulder. He looked as John's head was tilted against the headboard. Randy climbed on the bed next to John & leaned down to fully ravage his lips. A low growl came from John as the kiss deepened Randy slipped his tongue into John's hot mouth feeling ever inch of it.

Randy gave a muffled moan when he felt Taker's hot breath gliding over the head of his member. His tongue the flicked across the head greeted by another shuttered moan. John wrapped an arm lightly around Randy to steady him. At first Randy didn't want to leave the heavenly feel he was receiving. His lungs ached for air as he finally broke the kiss from John. He then also pulled from his hold moving back down over Taker's body.

Kneeling behind the larger man he used both hands to firmly rubs the rounded flesh. Pulling the cheeks apart he blew a stream of hot air over the tightened flesh. Taker gave a faint grunt pressing his lips lightly to John's abs before moving to pay worship to the firmed member resting near by. John gave a faint groan, licking his dry lips. Randy leaned closer swiping his tongue over the spot. He loved the almost primal grunts from both of his lovers.

Pushing even closer he worked his tongue just past the tightened ring. The same time he moved one hand to massage Taker's ball. Taker's grunt became more of a muffled growl. The hand still resting on Taker's ass moved closer towards his mouth using a finger to tease before pushing it in with the tongue. His own hips shifting getting so turned on by the rare experience.

Pulling back Randy spit over the puckered hole as it continued to suck his finger in, he then added a second to begin to scissor the large man open. Taker grunted loudly as Randy brushed one spot. "Hmmm" Randy mused as he began pumping his fingers more making sure to still hit that spot feeling Taker's ass clench around the fingers with every brush of the delightful nerves.

"God I can't wait to feel that tightness around my cock." He withdrew his fingers to stroke himself a few times smearing the clear essence that was already leaking from the tip. He removed the hand from Taker's balls just lightly pushing on the larger man's lower back. Taker took the cue dipping his ass down just a little for Randy to glide the head between the cheek & pushing in. He paused feeling Taker tighten a bit too much. Taker took a few deep breaths before Randy continued. "Oh god…mmmm" Randy moaned once he felt Taker's body fully take him in. "Fuck…" He groaned as he slowly slid out & then back in. He felt how Taker's body pulsated around him. It was not long for all three to be moaning as John moved to bend his legs so Taker could finger his ass while still slurping down every inch of his shaft.

Randy worked to move his hand to grasp Taker's shaft & begin to pump it in time to his thrusts. "That's it…that's it…mmmmm I want to feel you….I want to feel you squeezing the hell out of my cock as you come." Randy moaned the heated dirty words as he began to moved faster.  
"Oh fuck!" John cried oddly being the first of the three to finish. Taker swallowed nearly every drop john had to offer before freeing John from his finger's & mouth. The freed mouth allowed Taker's heated moans to grow louder. He personally could last as long as needed. He knew there was no need allowing himself to be sweep away more.

It was only a few monument more before Taker's ass tightened like a vice around Randy as he grunted his own climax. "Oh shit…" Randy cried as he worked to thrust a couple more times before flooding Taker's body. Taker collapsed, his head on John's lap & Randy sprawled across Taker's large back fighting for breath. The three men were quite content more or less passing out in that position.

* * *

Some time during the night the three had moved into their normal sleeping positions. That was into one of them moved from the bed & proceeded to get dressed. Looking back at the bed he just slowly shook his head before moving out of the room. Reaching the front door he grabbed a set of keys before moving to the garage.

He walked up to a black Ferrari 599 SA Aperta & got in behind the wheel. Starting the engine feeling it purr to life he pulled out & down the drive for the main gates. As he drove he gave a final few moments glance to the house slowly vanishing from sight. As he passed the gates & onto the main road he hit the button for the built in Bluetooth. "Call pilot." He waited while it rang.  
_"Jefferies here."_  
"I'm on my way."  
_"Yes sir."_ The call went dead. The rest of the drive was in silence as he fought tears that wanted to trace his face.


	89. Chapter 89

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

**(OK skipping WM itself & Raw nothing major planned since Taker was talked into staying a week)**

Randy woke up the next morning almost thinking he could get spoiled being able to sleep in late everyday. As he rolled he saw he was alone in the bed. A heavy sigh passed his lips, that was one thing he needed to get used to being in love with two vampires. He got up from the bed & decided a hot shower sounded really good. As he woke more his stomach began to rumble.

He chucked slightly as he finished & made his way downstairs. As he moved through the house he was looking for the others. The house was eerily quite & it gave Randy an unease feeling. He was torn between getting dressed to look for them or get something to eat. He decided on food for now, he tried to convince himself that they were just somewhere else in the compound either working out or having some much needed time alone. Randy as pleased when John had finally allowed himself to just let go last night & just enjoy the experience.

He sat down & began to eat when Taker walked in actually looking out of breath. "You seen John around?" He panted out as he leaned on the counter, dressed in black jeans & tee-shirt.  
Randy swallowed the bite in his mouth as he shook his head. "I thought you both were out together."  
"No." Taker stood up more straight. "I got up & I didn't see him."  
"Maybe he went out on a hunt? Has he since we been home?"  
"I did think of that…but he should have been back by sunrise."

"Maybe he is in one of the other buildings? You know working out or just finding someplace t be alone?" Taker shook his head. Randy raised an eye brow. "You checked them?"  
Taker slowly nodded. "He is nowhere on the grounds. Even if he has learned to block me from feeling his emotions I would still be able to feel his presence."  
Randy couldn't help but be worried. "You don't think there may still be members of that group around? Maybe he came across some?"

"Anything is possible. We will give it a couple more hours, give him time to come back on his own." Taker turned to leave.  
"You really not going to do that if you have already tore the compound apart."  
Taker paused shaking his head. "You haven't had any dreams lately have you?"  
"No…"  
"Seems you are still quite insightful…You think I am foolish to worry?"  
"No…I am too."

"Finish eating & we will see what we can do." Taker left the room heading for the bedroom. Once inside he sat on the bed trying to think. "Where are you my Love?"  
He knew he said he never would when John was out on a hunt…but what he told Randy was true…John should have been back before daybreak if that is what he was doing. He dialed John's phone, he wanted to hear his voice even if he was upset with them.

A chill ran down his spine when he heard a sound from somewhere in the room. He tried to listen to it more than the ringing in his ear. Going to voice mail he hung up, when he did the other sounds stopped. "No…" He dialed again & the sound started. Tracking it, leading him to the one nightstand, opening the drawer Taker suddenly felt numb when inside was John's ringing phone. Taker hung up his phone before reaching in to grab John's.

He looked at it with a post-it on it stating the pass code was removed. "What the hell John?"  
"What is it?" Randy asked as he walked in. "You get a hold of him?"  
Taker shook his head as he moved to the bed the phone still in his hand. Randy looked confused moving past Taker to look for clothing. "You may want to sit a moment Randy." His voice an eerie calm. Randy looked at him as he turned more. "What is it?"  
"This is John's he left it…" Taker took the note of. "I think he wants us to listen to something on it."  
"Why?" Randy had walked closer & Taker handed him the small note.

Randy tried to control his racing heart as he slowly nodded & then moved to sit next to Taker. Taker activated the voicemail placing the phone on speaker. He hit the few buttons till it hit for a saved message. John's voice came across the speaker.  
_"Hey, guys…I am sure if you are hearing this, you wonder where I am & why this isn't on me. I don't know which one of you has this, for all I know you both do. If it is just one…well…pl-please relay my love for you both. That is why I am doing this, I could clearly see how much you two mean for each other. Just the few days alone I can see you two would be fine without me. I am not sad by that, it made my decision easier._

_By the time you are hearing this I should be just about ready to land in Dublin. Who knows? I just know I could not stand taking Marcus from Randy & the rest of the family. I created this mess, so I am going to do what I can to fix it. I love you both deeply & hope in time you both can forgive me for doing what I got angry at Marcus for. Good bye both my loves, forever in my heart & mind."_

The message beeped & the digital voice came on announcing the end of the message. Taker was saddened & pissed. Part of him wanted to throw the phone, but he knew if he did that then the message would be lost. He hit the button to save it. Shutting it off he just slowly stood up.  
"Taker?" Randy called his voice shaking, he couldn't believe what he heard. "He…He can't be thinking…"  
"I don't know…I just don't know…I should have seen it…"  
"Neither of us did."

Taker turned looking back at Randy. "Yes, but I saw him shutting us out...shutting me out anyways. I called him out on it. I even said about him using my own trick against me…I didn't realize how much of the trick he was actually using." Taker started to head from the room.  
"Where you going?"  
"The study…see how soon I can go after him."  
Randy followed after him. "And what will you do when you get there?"

"I don't know…pray he isn't dead."  
Randy's breath hitched in his throat before he moved fast grabbing Taker's arm. Taker stopped to look at him. "You can't go without some sort of plan…that is what John was complaining about."  
"I had a plan."  
"Yeah making yourself a sacrifice for him & in a way Wade's sister. I REFUSE TO LOSE BOTH OF YOU!" Randy yelled out before falling to his knees hunching over as tears ripped from his eyes.

Taker heaved a sigh as he lowered to a knee pulling Randy to him. "OK…ok…I will try to think of something & just pray the fates will keep him safe." He leaned kissing Randy's head. "Come now…come." He stood up lifting Randy with him. Together they headed back to the bedroom. Randy was trembling from sadness as Taker laid him in the bed. He removed his shoes before climbing in next to Randy. He just held Randy as the young man cried & gave mumbles of not being able to lose them. Taker's heart ached for Randy. Yes in his leaving Randy was going to have John still…but now…now if he left without some sort of escape plan…he would be breaking his promise to the young man to look out for him.

* * *

John just kept looking out the window of the private plane. He could not but help wondering would they really be ok. Then again what choice was there? Let Taker leave everyone? Only a few short months ago he was mostly gone from the family anyways. His main regret at the moment was coming back to the ring when he did.

John got up pacing the length of the cabin. An empty glass sat to the side of his chair. He had managed to get a hold of some bison blood before boarding the flight. He knew he would need to get a hunt in once he landed before he could even think about attempting his plan. How long would it work though?  
"Sir we are getting ready for our approach please retake your seat."  
John moved to sit down buckling himself in. He debated calling from the plane. But he had no clue if they even knew yet. It was too late now.

The plane skipped lightly on the landing. John thanked the pilot & co-pilot, he issued orders for them to refuel & return home once they had clearance before leaving the plane. He only had an overnight bag slung over his shoulder as he headed into the terminal to secure a rental. Getting a cheap car he headed out for the larger city that was about 20 miles away from Marcus' old town. He found a small motel to stay at for the few hours until night fall.

When he felt it was a good time he checked with the front desk for any clubs near by. He was told of one about a half hour away. He changed into the one nice dress shirt he had packed, but kept the jeans on as he headed out. He found the place easy enough, a Friday night no mater where in the world was a busy night.

Heading inside he started to scan the crowd. It wasn't long before he had a woman approaching him trying a few moves. At this point he didn't care about being picky & soon he was following her to her home. Some sweet talk & well placed kisses he had her bending to his wishes. He left her with sweet memories before he left her home latching the door from inside before closing the door.

John began the drive back to the motel got changed back into a black tee-shirt & checked out. Then he started the drive to the smaller town hoping he can remember what little Taker had told him over time. Reaching it he could still feel & see tiny bits of the older world charm to it. He saw a few people cast him glanced as he drove down the main road & just continued out the other way.

He could see the signs posted warning of the road ending, among other warnings he couldn't make out. He worked to steady his nerves there was no going back. He had to do this, he just had to pray it worked. He kept driving till he felt the wheels begin to sink into the ground. He cut the engine, stepping out of the car he see where faint slivers of moonlight pushed through the trees.

Just being here made his skin crawl, he still remembered that night over six years ago. How badly Taker was hurt by this…woman. As he moved deeper he tried to see if he could project around him that he was Marcus himself. He had no clue where she was, so he had no set target to focus on. He needed to be quick of his feet when he would begin to feel himself sinking. He stopped looking around.  
"REAPER!, REAPER I AM HERE FOR THE TRADE!"

His head moved looking as he heard something moving. "THE GAMES ARE NOT NEEDED REAPER!"  
"Ye be right, they not be." Her voice almost as soft as a siren's call. He just watched as she stepped out from a grouping of trees. She was statuesque, her skin almost as pale as marble, her eyes were a rich forest green, her hair as red a fire. If not for how cruel John knew she could be, he would almost consider her stunning. He couldn't help but wonder how many souls had she claimed over the years lured in by her beauty. Behind her eyes there rested a sadness that was buried deeper then most could see.

"So tell me Marcus of this trade?"  
"I am here for Cassandra…" He spoke in a firm sure tone."  
"I see…"  
"Free her…remove the curse you placed on Wade…I will remain."  
"Hmmm." She moved closer as if to study him.  
"Has that male really made the two of ye that weak? I remember when ye were of yourself." Her tongue ran lightly over her paled lips.  
"Not weak…strong enough to face you for him."

"How do I know ya won't fight me once I free them?" She glances around. "Where is Wade?"  
"He didn't come."  
She gave a laugh that seemed to shake the tress themselves. "Hard to remove it without him here. You know me reach does not go that far my dearest."  
"Free Cassandra…have her get him…I will remain."

She walks around him taking him in. "Something does not seem right here." She is in front of him again. Her head cocks to the side, her features seems to soften some. Then grow hard as stone again. "As ye said before…games are not needed." Her eyes grow dark & cold as she makes a gesture with her hand. Roots pull from the ground grabbing his wrist pulling him till he is on his knees.

"Who are you…why should I not kill you on the spot?"  
"I am sorry for the deception Lady Reaper, I knew you may have done such a thing if I had not done so." He made no attempt to fight against the roots. He relaxed allowing the illusion to fade. He looked back up at her his blue eyes holding the faintest glow to them. "I am the man Marcus & Wade have both spoke of to you. My name is John….please I am offering myself freely in their exchange."  
"And why do ye think I could possibly want ye instead of him? vampire or not I could rip you apart & feast on ya before tossing your remains to the beasts."

"That is all very true…but as you already seen, If it is how he looks…I can be that for you…since he was near dead when you made him…that was all you would have gone on. I can offer what he can not & will not."  
"And what is that?"  
"Marcus has no desire of a woman. I do know the pleasure of such…and I am willing to share such pleasures with you…freely without question…just free Cassandra…allow her to bring Wade so you can remove his curse…do not pursue Marcus…allow him to live his life free of the fear of you coming after him."

"Mighty bold requests for one already held within my grasp." She motioned & John could feel the roots holding him stay firm around his wrists, but slack from he ground. "Stand." John slowly does as requested. "And how exactly would you show me this pleasure."  
"How ever you would wish…" John lowered his head & eyes briefly. "It could start as simple as a kiss…" He lifted his eyes back towards her. "I also ask permission to use another one of my gifts. It will heighten the feeling…if it will even work on one of your status."

"I want to see him again." John slowly nodded, now she was in front of him he could focus more on her as he worked to shift her perception. She just watched, for one so young his grasp of the illusionary arts was remarkable. She walks closer again to him. "Kneel." John did again as instructed.

She placed a hand under his jaw lifting it. "This will decide their fate."  
"Of course M'Lady." She leaned down brushing her lips to his. He could not help but take in the unique scent she gave off, it was subtle hints of flowering blooms. Her eyes closed as she took in the feeling on her dear Marcus' lips in a way she always wished. The feeling of him willing. She pulled back a faint smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

"Very well…" Reaper turns a flip of her wrist, and John was freed. "Follow…conserve your energy for now." John stand relaxing the illusion as he follows her even deeper into the swamp. He had no clue if he could trust her word…but what choice was there now?


	90. Chapter 90

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)**

April 2, 2010

Wade was relaxing in his hotel room looking over his pro's critique of his work so far on NXT. Well relax the best he could, he was hiding from everyone including Justin that he has started to have small bouts of discomfort for the last few days. He groaned laying back on the bed, without being told he knew the cause. He was running out of time.

A knock on his door he pulled himself up to stand. He slowly made his way over to answer it. "I should of guessed." He grumbled seeing Justin there. The younger man gave a slight pout as he entered the room.  
"Still not forgave me?"  
"I told you before there nothing to forgive."  
"Then why you been acting this way?"  
"You wouldn't understand."

"Wade…come on." He chuckles. "You really want to try that line on me?" He steps closer. His eyes trail over Wade. He pauses on his face seeing something odd. "What's wrong?"  
"What you mean?"  
"Well unless you ran a marathon in your room…you're sweating."  
"Nothing." He turned his head looking as his phone rings with the tone he has set aside for John. Wade walks over picking it up. "Evening John, wondered when I might heard for you…" If possible Wade's face lost color hearing a voice he was not expecting. "How did you…what you mean left?…HE WHAT!?, um sorry…So why you contact me?…I see…yes he has…I have no idea what…how soon?…Call me when you land…you know I am not pleased, but it is time to look past ourselves…ok bye." Wade give a low growl like noise tossing the phone on the bed.

"Wade? What's going on? Why I have a feeling that wasn't John?"  
"It wasn't my little morsel…seems my little creation has gone to play hero…I am sure landing himself in a lot of trouble in the process."  
"So who was that?"  
"Someone you don't ever wish to tangle with."  
"They have him?"  
"No…they are going to help me get him back."  
"Oh…"  
"Please go."  
"But Wade."  
"GO!"

Justin sadly nods before turning to leave the room. Once he is gone Wade falls back on the bed, just looking at the ceiling. "My foolish boy…now what will we do? What will your dear Taker be willing to sacrifice to get you back?"

* * *

The next day Sheamus was in the gym working out when his phone rang. He pulled it out spotting the international interchange. "Hello?…whoa, whoa, Brian man calm yeself man. Take breath fella." He said in a cheery tone hearing his buddy from home. Sheamus mouth dropped in shock almost dropping the phone.

"Hold now fella there must be a bad connection. I thought I just heard ya say they found Cassie…When? How?" His voice held a hint of a shake to it. "How is she?…she is?…I see…I see what I can do of course…if she changes at all fore I can get there let me know….I'll tell er brotter. He ere wit me anyhow." He hung up the phone feeling his insides shaking.

He had to take a few deep breaths before dialing Wade's number. He wondered did Wade really do it…did he bring this Reaper what they wanted? Was that why she was found? Was Wade there with him…or over there from making the trade? No if that was the case Wade would have been with Cassie.

"Wade?…Tis Sheamus…Oh I am peachy…I think more excited than anythin else…Brian just called, he wanted to let me know Cassie had been found…Aye man Cassie…Aye I confirmed it meself…he say she in a coma right now…well with ye & her connection, maybe if ye can get to her…I am gonna fly out as soon as I can…I'll call them from the port calling a family emergency…She my fiancee god damn it…aye I'll hold."

Sheamus can hear muffled voices in the background. He then listened as he got back on the line. "What ye mean you may have a flight for us?…OK…Wade I sell me soul if I must to get to her…" Sheamus gave a gulp when Wade told him it may come pretty close. "I won't breathe a peep to a soul, just tell me when & where…Aye I am out right now, but I can be back & packed in the hour tops…aye man I will meet ya in the lobby…" Sheamus couldn't help the small laugh. "Ye thin you can handle the head office without it costing bot our jobs?…fine fine, I see ya then." Sheamus hung up & quickly headed out.

Just under an hour Sheamus was in the lobby waiting when he saw Wade walking back in from outside. "There you are man." Wade called to him. He led him to a town car with the windows tinted. "Try to keep yourself in check around our travel companion."  
"Come on fella look who ye talking to." Sheamus told him as Wade helped him lift his bag into the trunk. The two got in the back seat & two guys up front. He was guessing the one in the passenger seat is the one flying with them.

As they drove Sheamus kept looking at the man trying to place the dark hair & size. He knew who he was thinking but didn't see why he would be involved in this. No one spoke a word the whole ride until they pulled up to the air port.  
"OK boys." Taker's voice rumbled nearly freezing Sheamus in place. Wade had to elbow him to get him to move.

They exited the car & Taker lead them to the checkpoint for the chartered flights. From there they were led to the small private plane. "Good day sir." The Pilot greeted Taker as he came on board.  
"Jefferies." he replied low before taking a seat. The other two followed him. Both took in the sight of the inside of the plane before sitting.

Taker again remained quite till they were in the air. "We have until the 12th to get our work done. You both are to rejoin the roster once the company hits England."  
"And if we don't?" Wade asks.  
"If we can't bring this to an end in a weeks time…" Taker couldn't even finish his thought just closing his eyes.  
"Is this one the cases it may be best I don know what tis happening?" Sheamus asked.  
"Yes…you just spend the week worrying bout my sister."  
"I hope it nay take her that long to wake."  
"Same here, she may hold a key to help us."

Sheamus just offered a nod before he got up to scratch his legs on the long flight. "The galley is towards the back to the right, the lavatory is to the left." Taker informed him.  
"Ah…thanks." He tried not to sound nervous.  
Taker stood up moving towards the back. "We have about a 6 hour flight still…I am going to go rest." He moved past Sheamus to a compartment past where the galley is. He slid the door shut behind him.

Taker slipped off his boots before laying down. As he did he couldn't take his mind off of John. Hoping he was still alive, he knew John had to be injured. Injury they could work around, he just needed him alive still.

* * *

After they landed they were met up by another of Sheamus' friends that drove them to the hospital first thing. It was late by the time they arrived, but a touch of sweet talking on Wade's part got them up to her room. Taker waited outside while Wade went in with Sheamus. His friend Brian came out of the room just looking briefly at the large man standing by the wall.

She was pale, and frail, but to Sheamus she was still a stunning sight. He took her hand & tried not to shutter as how cold she felt. If it was not for the monitors telling him so, he would think they were too late.  
"Cassie, Me love…" He spoke holding her one hand while brushing her cheek with the other.

Wade stood to the other side of the bed touching her other hand. "Come on Cassandra…we need you to wake for us…please…we need you to be ok." A wave a discomfort rippled through his body his arm wrapping around his mid section.  
Sheamus moved his eyes looking at Wade. "What is it?"  
"Not her…it's fine." Pain clear in Wade's voice.  
"Somtin that witch did to ya?" Wade just gave a light nod. "Tis ok Wade…we get her somehow."

Wade shook his head. "You stay clear of that swamp…let us handle it."  
"Wade…"  
"No…my sister will be needing her groom…don't fight me on this…you seen from me & now Cassandra how dangerous she can be."  
"My town been cursed by that witch more years than many can count…we need to end it."  
"It will be taken care of…but not by you."

A weak groan came from the bed & both men looked down as Cassie tried to open her eyes. "Must you two be so noisy?"  
"Mo ghrá go?" Sheamus called her almost wondering if he was dreaming.  
"Aye you big goof." She offered a weak smile opening her eyes slowly. He leaned down kissing her forehead. She turned looking at her brother her smile faded.

"I was given a message…if you go to her…she will undo what was done to you."  
"I was planning on it already…I need to ask you…I know you were in a sleep trance…but do you know of any weakness."  
Cassie slowly nodded. "I can tell you…bu-but I need a little more rest…the one you are after…he should be fine a few days more at least."

"How did…"  
"Brother I know you better than anyone…you must mean a lot to him for him to do that."  
Wade sighed lowering his eyes. "It was not me sister that he did it for. He was not the man she wanted…he offered himself to save him."  
"I am sorry brother you deserve to be happy."  
"Maybe in time…Maybe in time."

She offered a weak nod. "OK Why don't you both got to Sheamus' to rest…come back in morning? I will be safe till then I promise."  
"Ye better be safe lot longer Mo ghrá go." Sheamus smiled with a weak hug before walking from the room.  
"We will finish this my dear sister…I promise you will have a peaceful life…well as peaceful as you can with him as a husband."

Cassandra just shook her head as Wade left the room. Taker was leaning on the wall his eyes closed & his arms cross over his chest. "OK…We are going to go rest for now…she thinks she may have some information for us in the morning."  
Taker nodded & pushed from the wall following the men out of the hospital. He hated to wait, but he felt it best to wait to find out what information this woman had.

They got into the town about a half hour later. Parking they got out with Sheamus leading them inside. Taker froze looking the building over. He tried to fight the old memories, he had no clue that Sean's descendant had their home built on that spot of their last moment alive together.

Sheamus came back to the door looking out. "Not nice enough for ya?" It was hard to tell if he was joking or insulted.  
Taker tried to shake the cobwebs from his head looking at the man speaking, once more reminded how much he looked like Sean.  
"It is just fine…" Taker walked towards him & inside. Even with it fully changed just something in the air stirred old feelings. As he walked more into the house he stopped in the door way of the living room.

He slowly shook his head when he sees that one thing still remained. Against one wall remained the old fireplace. A lump formed in his throat, resting to the right of it was the cooking pot. He turned his back needing to leave the space. He headed back for the foyer trying to plan his next move.  
"What is it?" He heard Wade asked him. "I know we don't get along…before you ask I am not stalling."  
"I know…I know…that's not it." Taker tried not to snap at him.

"Then what is the problem?"  
"Old memories…old…human…memories."  
"OK?"  
Taker turned his head looking at Wade. "In my eyes you are still a child…maybe even a baby. You are still in your first life time…I have lost count of mine."  
"Ye the one she wanted aren't ya?" Sheamus spoke hearing the end of that. "Ye the same as he is aren't you?"

Taker gave groan. "In a way…we were both changed by the one who had your sister."  
"So what tis bothin ye fella? If ye go after that witch with a burdened heart she will have thee upper hand aye?"  
"Aye." Taker sighed again walking past both men walking into the living room & over to the fire-place. "Do you know the history of this place? Before this house stood here? Even the house before that?" His hand brushed over the stone that was smoothed across the top over time.

Sheamus looked at him before moving over closer. "I know me family owned the land as far back as any can trace it."  
"Well there was a second family at one time as well."  
"OK?"  
"The other blood line was wiped out…I am surprised your family was still allowed to claim it."  
"And what makes ya say that? It would have to be a pretty grave crime to strip a families land from them."

"Well an act that was felt a sin against good and an abomination would normally do so…I guess the ones left behind plead a strong enough case to take it over."  
"Ye speaking riddles Taker."  
"Your great great…well many times over grandfather Sean…"  
"HUSH!" Sheamus yelled.  
Taker narrowed his eyes. "I take it you know the tale & some reason his name it taboo in your ears…on the spot that was his home?"

"How ye know of that?!" Sheamus was slowly fuming. "None speak that name…it is just known that none are to name their children after that foul spawn if they are to have a peaceful life."  
Taker emitted a low growl deep in his chest, a glow to his eyes. The looks nearly froze Sheamus as he fought to keep control.  
"He was not a foul evil spawn…he just wished to love one that would not be accepted by the others of the town." Taker shifted his eyes to Wade. _~Does he know?~_ Wade nodded having a feeling where this would lead. Taker then shifted he gaze back to Sheamus. "If ye ancestor be a foul spawn…then so would be ya future family." Taker without realizing it was shifting to the old brogue. A tone that had both men looking at him.

"What ye mean?"  
"Ye ancestors crime was the fact he loved another man. Both widowers…alone…he had his children taken after his wife's death to be raised by her sister. They found comfort with the other…the friendship grew to something more…they were discovered, arrested…" He turned his head focusing back on the fireplace. "And killed…only because they dared to listen to their hearts & not society."

"And how exactly do ye know of this?"  
Taker silently chuckled. His head lowering in thought. "Because, before I twas Reapers Deadman…before I did her bidding & terrorized this town for many years as I searched for her next victim…I was originally born Marcus Callow." His head slowly lifted. "Twas I who shared this land with Sean Shaunessy. Twas I he be wit the night he be ripped away & placed in chains. So I know all this of ye blood because I twas made to live & remember it all."

"But that was…."  
"Over 550 years ago."  
"So…so ye kind can live forever?"  
"We are not invincible…we can be hurt…but yes. Or close enough to it anyways. So now ya know what he was deemed a demon for…does he still seem as such to ya? Makes ya wonder if his blood deemed him so foul...why has the hearth been allowed to stand all these years?"  
"No…he doesn't…as for the hearth I do nay know the answer to that one."

Taker suddenly felt weak & fell to his knees his hand slipping from hearth. Both men just looked unsure how to react, Taker slowly pulled himself up before making his way to a chair falling back in it.

"Sheamus mind building a small fire." Wade asked him.  
"Nay at all." he got up moving to the fireplace placing a few logs in it along with some paper to get it started. Wade looked over at Taker, his head was tilted back & eyes closed. The shocking part was the silent wet trials going down his paled face.

Wade then watched Sheamus & he walked over kneeling by the fire. "Taker?" Wade called & waited for the larger man to lifts his head looking. He heard him shift & looked at him. "Even if not by your actions…I know you planned on it…I have my sister back. We both know there is a chance we may not succeed when we face Reaper…we both know there is a chance that none of us may walk back out of that place." He reached under his shirt removing the small glass vial. Slipping it off his neck he shows it to Taker.

"This is how I was doing what I did to him…with it's destruction I swear it won't harm him…but if we are to make it from this…he will be free of that dark cloud." Wade looked at the necklace in his hand before tossing it into the roaring fire. It took a few minutes before the glass grew hot enough to shatter. The red liquid inside quickly burning away.

"Thank you." Was all Taker rumbled he was pleased to see despite their differences Wade was a man of his word.  
"OK I suggest we all try to get some rest." Sheamus told them.  
"I will be find down here." Taker told him.  
"Sure yeself." Sheamus was not about to cause an argument with a vampire over 500 years old. He & Wade headed upstairs Wade making his way to the guest room he was in last time.

Taker stayed up just watching the fire as it danced along the logs until the fire died out hours later. He didn't know why it felt so cleansing now being alone in that spot…getting all that out. He is not fully sure what compelled him to do such a thing.


	91. Chapter 91

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
(Fair warn Het Sex in this chapter.)**

John's eyes were open looking around the space he was in. He knew somehow he was still in the swamp, he wasn't sure if it was a barrow underground or a cave smoothed over time. He couldn't remember, his head was slightly spinning as he began to move sitting up from where he laid on the ground. The only thing separating him from the dirt below was a blanket that looked to be patchwork of different discarded clothing.

So far he had played Reaper's game, how much longer would it go on for? He had to leave soon or the hunger would start to affect him. He also had to wonder where she was. "Reaper?" He looked himself over seeing he was still in the dark jeans but that was all.  
"I like ye unblemished flesh…I never saw why Marcus had to taint his." Her voice echoed softly around him.  
"I personally like his markings."  
"I see…" She walked into view seemingly from nowhere. She was dressed in a simple white gauze dress. She knelt down looking at him.

"Before you ask anything of me…I don't know if I have the strength to become him again."  
"That is alright…" Her voice a velvety purr as she reached a hand out brushing his face seeing how much he has cooled since his arrival. "Yes ye are still very new…remarkable in so many ways." She licked her lips slowly looking him over. She then stood back up & a step back. "Finish stripping for me."

John hesitated only a moment before he did as he was told. He laid back down to shift the jeans down over his hips & off his legs. He tried not to feel nervous under her predatory gaze. Maybe he almost welcomed when she asked him to kiss her as Taker because it was a mask he could hide behind. Here he was now just as himself.  
"Ye truly have no markings on ye?"

He gulped. "None Lady Reaper." He watched as she walked back over to him. She looked at him a hint of a frown. "I don't entice ye as ye claimed?"  
"I said I would show you what he could not…but I am not a machine…this is an unusual situation…plus also my being weakened."  
"Aye…we deal with that soon enough." She knelt next to him. Her eyes a soft glow as she took him all in. "For now conserve." She leaned down capturing his lips. His senses taken in by that intoxicating floral scent. His eyes closed as the kiss lingered on. Her nails lightly scratching as she traced the contours of his chest.

His back arched as she trailed them over his more defined abs. his chest raised & fell to fight for an unneeded but wanted breath that could barely be gained through his nose. Reaper finally pulled her lips from his looking him over seeing the tiny red lines her nails had caused him. A coy smile to her lips seeing he was reacting positively to her actions. Leaning back down she ran her tongue from the hallow of his neck down over his pecs & down his abs, tracing the line perfectly over the scratches her nails has caused. John tried to resist a faint moan wanting to free itself from his body.

She stopped at his stomach & worked back up his body till their lips barely touched. "Ye wish to see all of me?"  
"May I do it for you?"  
She gave a smile as she stood up. "Ye may my faithful."  
John tried not to shutter at those words. He moved from where he was laying to stand up moving towards her. He looked into her eyes as he took a hand to untie the silk cord that ran around the neckline of the gown.

He then took both hands to hold the fabric as he leaned in to kiss her. He trailed his lips lower over her skin as he lowered the gown. Lightly over the swells of her prefect breast to her toned stomach. He could feel her body tremble slightly through his lips. He was now kneeling in front on her as he pulled his lips from where he had stopped.

He tilted his head towards her. "Lady Reaper….please lay before me so I can worship you."  
She seemed to almost debate his words before moving to the blanket to lay down. John moved back over himself laying next to her a moment allowing his hand to softly trace the contours of her flesh. While soft she was pale & flawless as if carved from marble. He placed his lips on her nipple closest to him. She gave a timid moan. "Like that My lady?"  
"Aye…aye…" John went back for a moment before moving to part her legs allowing him to kneel between them. She bent her knees opening herself wide to him. John took one hand rubbing over her mound getting a shutter from her.

"Want me? Ready for me?"  
"Aye…" John pushed gently between the folds of her mound he swear the intoxicating fragrance grew as if produced by her. Her legs moved to try to hook his hips wanting all of him & not just his fingers.  
"Easy my lady…you will…I promise you, you will soon…I just want you ready."  
He pushed two fingers into her slowly causing her to arch a little. He only continued such action till she calmed back down. Removing his fingers he took a hold of his member to aim as he rubbed it between her folds & begin to slide inside her body.

"Aye…aye…just lie that…" She purred, she could not explain how it being given freely to her was better than when she had to force it from others. She gave a shuttered gasp feeling John pressed flush against her body. John started & kept it at a slow deliberate pace. She was moaning heavily, at times words passing her lips he had no comprehension of. Luckily her eyes were closed to prevent her from seeing the look of anger & disdain that would flash across John's face at times. Why he may be doing this of his own free will…while to his body it felt good…it did not mean it did not wound his spirit. He was just playing a part to keep her happy.

He had to fight the rage from taking over. He had to remain focused on her sounds, how her body reacted to him. "Suckle me bosom…feed from me." She moaned out to him. He snapped from the trance he was feeling himself in. He leaned over her more to take her one nipple into his mouth. He began to suck on the skin & as he did her moans of approval grew.  
~Sure.~  
"Aye…aye my faithful."

John curled his lips faintly his fangs growing to bite into the paled flesh. The blood that entered his senses was richer than anything he experienced. It was almost as if it wasn't blood enriched with energy…but pure energy itself. He nearly growled around the bite as he feed deeply. His body moved in a more fevered motions till they both came. His mind so clouded he made no movement to stop himself. His body just craved more of it.

"Enough…enough…" She cried out. Still John did not hear her in his clouded brain. Despite the damage it would cause to her, she have enough focus to pull forth some of the roots that were tangled within the walls. One lashes forward striking John harshly across the back drawing blood. His mouth frees from her screaming. Before he can react he is wrapped around the chest & pulled him away from her & yanked hard against the wall.

He growls & tried to struggle with the iron like grip around his torso. He thrashed like a wild animal. If he had any clear thought he would have noticed the lack of blood from the bite, or even a sign of where he bit her. She stood up walking over to him, but stayed out of his strike range. "Calm yourself & I will let ye down." She turned to walk away retrieving her gown. "I should have realized my essence is too much for ye." She looked back at him seeing how wild & unfocused his eyes were. She had no clue if her words were even being heard by him. "You will learn control in time…or this game will continue to be played out. For now though you are to remain there till I get back."

John continued to fight as she moved out of his view. A few minute later the bindings released themselves dropping him to the ground. He pushed himself up & began to search for the exit she used, but finding none. "What the hell…"

* * *

Wade, Sheamus & Taker returned to the hospital the next day to see Cassie. She was sitting up in the bed finishing her breakfast when they walked in.  
"May be best to wait till I am home to talk."  
"We can't keep stalling." Taker spoke up looking at her.  
"I want her terror to end as well. The doctor just want to wait on tests results…then I will be let go. A few more hours. Your friend risked a lot…I am not going to forget. He has time…"  
"The sooner the better…we all know how cruel Reaper can be."  
"I understand that…sir. But stuff we need to talk of if said with in these walls could place any of us in a rubber room."

"She does have a bit of a point there." Sheamus told Taker.  
"Fine." Taker stepped over by the wall just standing there watching them.  
"Ye will be just fine Cassie." Sheamus told her.  
"I will be…I was just a bargaining chip to her. If anything had happened to me she would have lost that."  
"She had that right." Wade told her as the doctor came in. They were informed that she was dehydrated a bit, but other than that she was fine & free to leave, just to make sure she got plenty of fluids & rest.

The ride back to Sheamus' was quite Wade sat in the back with his sister while Sheamus drove & Taker was in the passenger side. Once again given a faint glimpse of Wade's softer side as he held his sister. Once at the home they headed inside. Sheamus went to heat some water for tea as the other sat in the living room.

"OK I don't want to hold you two back any more…well maybe I do cause even with the information I have I don't know if you will beat her." She wrapped her arms around herself lightly rubbing her arms feeling a chill.  
"A wrap love?" Sheamus asked as he walked in.  
"Yes please." He nodded as he walked to the closet pulling a shrug from the top brining it over to her. "Thanks." He wrapped it around her before checking the water.

"She is not what she claims…She is a wraith."  
"What?" Taker asked his eyes training on her.  
"A wraith…not a vampire."  
"How? You telling me my life is a lie…what your brother has lived the last four years…a lie."  
"Well a curse…a curse of blood…placed by a tormented spirit."  
"So how do we place her to rest?"  
"Find her physical body & destroy it. That or give her what was taken from her…give a way for her soul to rest."  
"Any clue what that is?"  
"No sorry…I know her body rests in the roots of the tallest tree. If you disturb it I am sure somehow she will know. As you both know it is as if she controls the life with in the swamp itself."

"If we get in there I may be able to reach John. He may be able to distract her."  
"That is your only chance. You may need me as well."  
"Nay, I won't have ye place yeself at that risk again." Sheamus told her as he brought in her tea.  
"I agree with him on this Cassandra." Wade told her.  
"We both vowed to free this town from her curse…Wade you know you will be stronger with me by you."  
"And you know only a fragment of what I have done to try to get you free…I won't have you fall in her clutches again."

"We are both a part of the solution…you two will need me."  
"You still a mule at times sister."  
"As are you, but I won't budge. I am going in with you two…I can help find the tree."  
"I am not pleased by it…but fine…the question is how soon?"  
"Please." She sipped her tea. "Another day…give me one more day to gain more strength."

"This is a waste of time." Taker grumbled.  
"And what you suggest?" Wade asked  
"You two work so much in tandem?"  
"Yes…we balance & boost each other."  
Taker emitted a low growl. "Sunrise…no more…if we can't get John back…"  
"Understood…first light…just give her that time."  
Taker nodded not in a good mood, he just prayed that every hour they waited was not one less hour John had left.

(Will Reapers soul be laid to rest by getting what she wishes...or finding her body first?)


	92. Chapter 92

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

April 4, 2010

_Randy was sitting in a small church. His hand clasped tightly in front of him to the point his knuckled were white. His head was lowered slightly rocking. "No…no….please you can't do this to me." He was quietly mumbling to himself. His stomach was all twisted in knots, his was trying to calm himself as he rocked. "Please Lord, please let them be ok…" His voice broken by choked sobs._

_He jumped & stood up seeing Hunter there. Hunter's eyes looked haunted, the same way he pictured his own looking. "Hunt?" Hunter lowered his eyes heaving a sigh. "Hunter answer me."_  
_The older man looked back at him. "I'm sorry kid."_  
_"No…NO!" Randy snapped with gritted teeth not caring where they were before a fist found its way landing against the older man's chest, then another, they came from Randy as he kept repeating the same two letter word over & over again._

_Hunter let him continue to hit him a few more time before he took his arms wrapping Randy in a hug against him. As first the younger man struggled against him, then he went still a moment, the next was wrenching sobs. "You'll be ok kid…you will be ok…"_  
_Mixed with the sobs Randy was shaking his head saying no again. How can anyone be ok with their heart being shattered again._

_The feeling of Hunter holding him began to fade into a nothingness. 'It was just a dream…why…'_  
_When he could see again he could tell he was in a 'fly on the wall' perspective like he was with the dream about Shawn. It was white walls with many doors. He saw Shawn pacing a room that had different seats in it. A buzz was heard & the door near by flew open with an irate Hunter storming out._

_Shawn stopped & looked at him. "God damned son of a bitch!" Hunter snarled through gritted teeth. "COME ON!" He stormed past Shawn who tried not to jump as Hunter's raised voice. Shawn followed him out & Randy view changed to following the older man until they were in a car. Randy was seeing things from the back seat._

_Before Shawn could ask anything, Hunter gave a scream of frustration & punched the roof of the car. "They still have the gag order on him?" Shawn timidly asked._  
_"Yeah…Bob won't let anyone in to see him. Fucking asshole."_  
_"And nothing we can do about it."_  
_Hunter shook his head. "Not till he snaps out from it."_  
_Shawn reaches over touching Hunters right hand, Hunter sighs covering it with his left. "Hunt we will keep trying…that's all we an do…we will keep trying…we been by him, we won't abandon him."_

_Hunter sighed with a nod as he started the car. Randy tried to fight to change his view he had to see where they came out from. As the car headed down the road Randy barely saw the words Rehabilitation Center. Randy felt suddenly cold & hard to breath as his vision faded._

* * *

Randy woke up with a scream tangled in the blankets of the bed he was in. He pulled his knees to his chest rocking trying to stop his hyperventilating. Before he fully realized it Hunter had come into the room.  
"Randy what is it?" He walked over touching Randy's arm, but pulled it back when Randy flinched away. He did blink though slowly looking at Hunter. "You with me kid?"

Randy tried to calm unaware that mixed with the sweat was tears. "Another dream?" He slowly nodded. "Taker & John?" Randy nodded again. "Bad?" Randy nodded with a shiver.  
"Hunt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is it too late to get a hold of a lawyer that can notarize a statement?" Randy sounded almost numb.  
"No…it's not even eight. Mind I ask what kind of document you need done."

Randy sighed finally letting go of his knees. He turned his head looking at him. "If it is ok with you and or Shawn…I…I want at least one of you to be set as a…as a medical POA."  
"Why…not that I mind…why though?"  
Randy looked down, glad he was sleeping in sweats…he forgot he was in New Jersey sharing Hunter & Shawn's suite. He then looked over to Hunter who had moved to sit on the side of the bed by him. "If my dream is right…I'm gonna lose it again Hunter…I will lose it even worse than last time…and…well and my father will try to have me committed."

"What? Randy come on."  
"That is what I saw. You had tried to come see me…but my father wouldn't let you in. You said something about me snapping out of it…so I don't know…catatonic or something?" He shook his head standing from the bed. "Just the thought of being locked in a room alone, even if I couldn't react…thinking that no one cared about me because that bastard hates me so much that he would keep my real family away from me."

"OK Randy…I will see who I can get a hold of…if not tonight…first thing in the morning, OK?" Randy slowly nodded. "Want something to eat?"  
"I guess I should shouldn't I?"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"OK…" A knock on the door frame & both men turned to see Shawn standing there. He was holding Randy's phone. "Hope you don't mind man I recognized the number, for you obviously."

Randy walked over taking the phone from Shawn. "Hello…" Randy felt shaky hearing Taker's voice. "Any luck?…well that's good…going after?…no please…It won't end well…" Randy tried to steady his breathing as he moved to sit on the bed. Hunter left with Shawn shutting the door most of the way. "Taker I just had another one of my dreams…I am pretty sure it was one of those types….I was in a church when Hunter came telling me about you & John. I guess I was too scared to see for myself…all he could tell me was he was sorry before I broke down…I won't be ok…I don't care how careful you try to be, we both know if you go in you won't leave till you find him…of course I want John back...I want both of you back…I can't make that choice, if the dream is right I will lose you both & in the process lose myself."

Randy lowered his head trying to fight even more tears. "I saw a second one…Hunter came to see me, but he wasn't allowed…Taker from the sounds of it I lose my mind & my father had me locked away…." He gave a sigh. "I am already taking steps on my end to prevent that bastard from having that kind of power over my life…I want to be of course, I just don't know if I can…Taker you remember what happened after Edge…I know you know a time before that…" He slowly shake his head trying to remain calm. "I lose it again that will be the third time. Even if I am not locked away I could lose my job for being unstable…please…no matter what I need one of you to come back to me…I pray to see you both again…Always fight…Always…Night my dear Marcus." Randy hung up the phone his head still low as tears dropped to his lap, was that the last he would hear from him?


	93. Chapter 93

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

April 5, 2010

As agreed on just after the morning sun everyone was getting ready to head into the swamp…well besides Sheamus, he was not totally left out. He was given the task of gathering wood for a fire that was to be built just outside the border of the swamp. They knew fire was the only way to make sure Reapers body would be fully destroyed.

Cassie & Wade both made sure they had the needed supplies in their packs before the three headed out. They drove as far as where the fire was to be built & then continued the rest of the way by foot. "This place is massive, trust me I know. Where do we begin?" Taker inquired.  
"Towards the middle would make sense I would not be surprised if it rests at the heart of the swamp." Cassie told him.  
"Great deeper we go the more dangerous."  
"Scared Taker?" Wade asked.  
"I just don't want any of us to hit quicksand."

* * *

Within her haven Reaper laid naked next to John as he was resting. Thoughts of earlier erased. She knew he had no control & he knew she did it to only protect herself. She was curled against his side his fingers tracing his chest.  
"My faithful?" She whispered.  
"Yes My Lady?" His voice sounded almost as if he was in a dream.  
"Ye would do anything for me?"  
"Yes."  
"Even die for me?"  
"Yes."

"Good." She leaned up kissing the underside of his jaw. His head tilted freely opening himself. "Not now me dear…not now…" She moved till she was straddled across his waist & leaned down kissing his lips. Something about her caused a rumbled moan to form in his chest as his arms wrapped around her. She broke the kiss looking down at him. "Your life be mine."  
"Yes."  
"Take me again…"

John leaned his head up to kiss her before rolling them over in the blanket. "As my lady commands." He laid her down. Then raised to his knees a hand lowering down his body to slowly stroke himself harder. A dark haze had settled over his eyes for some time now. A low moan passed his lips before he leaned down to recapture hers before he laid claim to the rest of her body.

A gasp passed her lips as he pushed himself deep into her. "Aye me faithful…mmm aye…" Her voice a velvety purr as he began to slide within her body. His movements slow but strong, Her eyes closed taking every moment.

* * *

As the three walked Cassie & Wade had out incense braziers with smoke billowing from them. The blessing over them in theory should hopefully lead them in the right direction. As they watched the direction of the smoke Taker kept his eyes on where they stepped as well as any wild life that may wish to greet them.

They stopped as gust of wind blew around them obscuring the direction of their trail. "Something has shifted." Taker told them. His nose picked up the scent in the air. "Guard, she may be near."  
"Yea I smell it too…there should be no blooms this time of year." Wade commented before he cringed almost doubling over.

"Wade." His sister moved closer to him. "Maybe we should have sent you first…have her undo what she did to you?"  
"To late for that now…" He spoke through gritted teeth. He pushed to stand back up. "We can just need to hope that with her passing that will be undone as well…If not…well…I will still have about three months."

"Don't talk like that…we will find a way to save you from this."  
"John first…then the town…then just hope for me."  
"The breeze has calmed back down." Taker told them.  
"Have you no heart?!" Cassie snapped at him.  
"Yes it is currently within the clutches of a wraith…" He told her as he scanned the area for any movement.  
"It is OK sister…I brought his fury upon myself." Wade calmly told her as he finished regaining his footing. They started their search again.

* * *

John held Reaper against his chest once they were done. His hands smoothing her crimson locks. Her head lifted with a faint snarl, she then looked down at him. "What is wrong my lady?"

"A task I wish ye to deal with."  
"Anything."  
"Bare thy neck."  
John did as asked & a dulled pain ripped his body as she bit in drinking deep. John even under her enchantment began to fight as he felt himself growing weak.

She pulled back blood fresh on her lips. "Remember ye words my faithful."  
John gave a ragged breath. "Ye-yes my…my la-lady…" He moved his head to expose his neck to her more were blood still flowed. She sung her fangs back in, until his world began to grow dark around him.

* * *

The sun if they had to guess was already past its mid point, but the think canopy blocked a good part of it out. Cassie had to dig in her bag for a flashlight to be able to see. None of them wanted to think of why Reaper had not come from her hiding yet. Taker hid the rock that was resting in the pit of his stomach. He could not help but think of what she was doing to John & who knows where.

That is when he realized he had not tried to see if their link remained or not. Did he dare risk it? For now they seemed ok. But if he waited till there was a problem it would be too late. "Give me a moment I know we should be reaching it soon." Taker informed them. Wade motioned to Cassie & she nodded. Taker lowered to one knee his head bowed as he tried to focus, try to find the wall he was sure John had placed at one time.

He braced on arm on his bent knee the other hand over his heart._ ~Love…Please Love hear me…~_  
_~Sh-should no-not…should not have come.~_ He sounded weak, drained.  
_~Please stay strong we will find you…you just need to stay strong...distract her…~_  
_~Too late~_  
_~No…Don't…~_ A scream from Cassie breaks Taker's focus.  
"CASSIE!" Wade yells as he dropped his brazier to pull a knife from his belt trying to slice the vine that had her about the throat.

"Damn!" Taker snarled as he stood up to run to their spot. A cold laugh echoed through his & Wade's heads. "COME OUT YOU BITCH! LET HER GO YOUR QUARREL IS WITH ME!"  
"Ye all trespassed…Ye all could not just leave well alone." Came a voice none of them wished to hear, not like this anyways. Instead of Reaper seductive tone, it was John's. The only difference was the brogue.  
"No…John fight her…" Taker called out not yet seeing him. A cold laugh hit the air.

"Why shall he fight…he pledged eternally mine."  
"NEVER HE IS MINE!"  
"Nay now DeadMan…Nay anymore…"  
"Let me see him."  
"Soon enough, he shall be the last ye see…My faithful, my new herald."  
"NO!"  
_~Lure him out…we may have a plan…~_ Wade's voice lightly played in Taker's head.  
"No more tricks Reaper…no vines, no roots…face me!"

Hearing leaves crunching behind him Taker quickly turns to see John step from behind a tree. The sight of him haunting yet captivating. He stood before them without a stitch of clothing, all his bared beauty, the haunting part was the look to his eyes & face, both wild, fighting the frenzy that rested before the surface. He's normally rich skin nearly deathly white. His hands slowly flexed showing sharpened nails on their tips. Dried blood could be seen clinging to the left side of his body trailing from his neck & over his chest.

John looked as if he was planning who to attack first.  
"My god, what had she done to you already?" Taker spoke moving himself between John & the others.  
John's lips curled to a feral snarl. "When ye learn DeadMan…god has forsaken us long ago." The words didn't match John's movement, almost like he was her puppet…were they already too late? Was this just a shell? Was any part of John left inside? If only he had a way to know either way.

No…he had to believe he was still inside somewhere. "Fight her John…"  
Her cold laugh emanated through his body as he finally moved lunging for Taker himself. Both tumbled to the ground almost unaware of the workings of the others. Taker tried to grab John's wrists to prevent getting clawed the same time avoiding his bite. At one point John had him pinned. "Always the optimist Marcus…finally found ye precious love only for him to fall before me."

Taker gave a primal like scream of his own as he kicked John off of him. By the time he got up, John was already back on him as a swipe of his hand caught Taker cleanly across the chest cutting through the leather coat he was wearing. Another swing like that would be his chest next. John gave a scream dropping to his knees. His hands cradled his head.

"NO…NO STOP! GET…MU-MUST OBEY!" His snarled as he stood slowly back up his head turned towards Wade & Cassandra seeing a clear prism crystal in her hands. Turning he made a line for them but Wade cut him off swinging his knife at him. John avoided the first swing.  
"I won't let you harm my sister."  
"Then ye will need to kill him…but remember I will remain…" That annoying laugh passed the lips again.

John started to move again & Wade swing again this time catching John in the arm. A snarl and a swing of his hand caught Wade across his cheek. Blood slowly poured from the cuts his nails had caused. He stopped to look as the crimson flow. His distraction was enough for Taker to grab him from behind. He thrashed like a wild beast that was almost too much for even Taker's strength.  
"Try again!" Wade yelled at his sister. She nodded & tried to start the spell again while Wade & Taker wrestled with John.

Against he screamed as Reaper's essence was being attempted to be pulled from him. "STOP!" He howled in pain. "JU-JUST KILL ME!…"  
"NO! Stop that!" Taker growled from behind him.  
John struggled more nearly throwing Taker off of him. He stilled for just a moment. "I vowed to die for her…" John's voice his own for just a moment.

"She is too strong…as long as he is in here…I can't" Cassie called to them.  
John's eyes closed. "Pl-please…just…"  
"NO!" Taker snapped at him.  
John slowly starts to silently chuckle as he snaps from Taker's grasp. "How touching." John laughed at them. Turning to face Taker & Wade. His eyes open & wild again. "But these games grow tiring & my faithful grows hungry."  
His head turns towards Cassandra & quickly rushes for her.  
"NO!" Wade yells as he tried to cut John off.

Two screams pierce the air just before Wade can reach them. After that the world became a blur to all in the area as the four were plunged into darkness of the body & mind.


	94. Chapter 94

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Sheamus was at the appointed place with a few of his closer buddies. They had gathered the wood as instructed as Cassie.  
"Ye know this whole thing be daft Sheamus." One buddy told him.  
"James fella if ye knew a shred of what I been threw the last few months ye nay be saying such. If she say we need a fire ready we need a fire ready."  
"So when do we light the bloody thing?"  
"That I nay sure of, we no want to waste it."

They all let out a startled cry as the ground rumbled around the group & a blast of air so strong it knock a few of the smaller guys & some of the wood from the pile to the ground. Sheamus' heart raced as he look in the direction the blast of wind came from which was the entrance of the swamp. Sheamus himself was even knocked to his knees it hard to tell if it was the blast or the shaking that did it.

"Cassie." He whispered to himself, a feeling of dread entered his mind & heart. Of course he worried of the others, but she held his heart & he had only just gotten her back.  
"Well, what was that & now what?" One man asked brushing himself off.

"I nay thin we all need to be ere to wait on them…some ye head back to town to see if there was any damage fom that rumbling." Sheamus suggested. Two agreed to leave not telling Sheamus that this was all creeping them out. Four remained with him & the waiting game continued again. The sun was slowly moving to the early evening.

As time ticked Sheamus could not help his fear rising the longer things went on unsure as the others where what had cause that odd occurrence. He thought he heard something. "Turn thee lights on." He called on one of the guys sitting in a car facing the swamp. As they did the sound grew louder. Finally the start of a person came into their view. Sheamus & the others got into position for a fight unsure what would be emerging from that thing.

Sheamus' blood ran cold seeing the wisps of blond hair come into sight, but with that blood smeared over her clothing. He rushed for her, she stopped hearing his foot steps.  
"Come…follow…quick…careful…rope…light…"  
"Grab torches, cords & lets go boys." He called back at them. Flash lights were grabbed from the trunks including handing one to him as they started into the swamp. "What happened Cassie?"  
"I need help brining them out."  
"Them...where are they? Ye find what needed to be torched?"  
"No…bu-but I think it is over anyways."  
"The blast?"  
"You felt it all the way there?"  
"Aye love, what was it?"  
"I think it happened when the spell was broken, it must have covered the whole swamp."  
"If what ever needed to be destroyed was not, then how it happen?"

Cassie sighed trying not to stop walking. She faintly remembered what happened it was all so fast. "The spirit was appeased I believe. Her energy was to a point the swamp itself…so when the spirit was released it effected the whole area." They stopped a moment when they heard one guy scream. Sheamus spun around to see one guy get pulled back by another & the light being aimed to a sink hole. "Watch it…even if the curse is removed from the town doesn't mean the swamp itself is not still dangerous."

It took some time before they got near the heart of the swamp. The scene caught all the men off guard seeing some of the plant life pushed down from the force of the blast. In the now cleared area laid three bodies. Wade they recognized from being in the town, he laid near the biggest of the three who laid in a heaps as if he dropped where he stood. Off a bit from those two was a third laying on his back a dagger sticking from his chest.

"Rope now." Cassie called out. Being handed the rope luckily it was not too thick she rushed over to where John was & began using it to carefully secure the knife in place to try to prevent it moving any. Sheamus fought to regain his wits seeing the scene before his eyes. He turned to his friends. "I have Wade, Two ye will need to carry Taker...the big man by im. Ye other two once Cassie has im ready carry the other man, he name is John…please on all things holy do not jostle his injury."

They all agreed & moved once they decided which two would grab who. "If any start comin to let them down gently." Sheamus told them not wishing anyone hurt more in this situation. Cassie gave the ok securing the dagger the best she could & taking the flashlights in her bag also grabbing Wades she carefully made the way back out. Sheamus laid Wade in the back of their car while one guy got in the back of a pick up helping to lay down Taker & John.

The owner of the truck hopped in the driver seat & started it up. The third friend hopped in the passenger side of the cab getting on the shortwave radio they had. He kept dialing in the station as they started to drive Sheamus followed with Cassie & Wade behind them. It was agreed to head directly to the hospital in Dublin as it was the best equipped within a somewhat decent range.

The hospital was contacted by the short range radio that they were two civilian vehicles, carrying three comatose beings that were caught within the swamp gas explosion the that took place near the village. One of the three could be described a critical as he was discovered with a knife wound to the chest, unclear of how extensive the wound was. They were informed to continue in route that they would try to send an ambulance to meet them in route to assess the situation & transport the more critical themselves.

About half way there they spotted the ambulance. Flashing their lights the ambulance pulled in line behind them before picking up speed to move in front. They slowed to a stop awaiting the medical crew to come over. Sheamus had no clue what his buddies had done so at least for now was lost with the workings, but followed their lead.

"Ye wait ere Cassie, watch ye brotter why I see what goin on." He got from the car walking over seeing a medic in the bed of the truck checking over John & Taker. He waved for his partner to bring the stretcher from the truck so they could transfer John over. As it was going on they took all the information they could quickly on John & brief background on the other two.

"OK You two follow us, put ye flashers on & blow thee horns through any cross-ways we pass." Sheamus nodded as he headed back to the car getting in. Starting back up the small caravan headed out the ambulance leading the way allowing the, to travel faster than if it was just the two. Reaching the hospital two more stretchers were brought out for Wade & Taker to be taken back & evaluated. John was rushed to x-ray to see exactly where the knife was in his chest before removal. If a major blood vassal was nicked or cut the knife was acting as a plug to prevent him from bleeding out.

Sheamus paced the waiting room, Cassie was checked over herself. They feared a small concussion from being thrown to the ground. The only semi-logical story that they were able to come up with was a massive swamp gas explosion near they area knocked them all down. Cassie had the weapon when John turned towards her the blast knocking him into her getting injured & shielded more of her from the blast. A wound was found on her neck, she claimed she must have gotten scratched on some thorny vines of something. A nurse took her to get cleaned up & changed into a set of scrubs. She sat in the waiting room along with Sheamus' friends.

"Man we did the best we could ye need to calm yeself." One tried to tell him. Sheamus stopped looking at him.  
"How can I calm meself? How ye want to explain that one? I have three colleges fuking passed out…one in surgery as we speak…one or all could die & ye want me to fuking calm down!"  
Cassie got up walking to Sheamus taking his hands in hers. "The negative energy flowing from you won't help them any my love."  
He looked at her in almost disbelief. "How can ye be so calm…one tis ye own brotter." He looked down before pulling his hands from hers so he could wrap his arms around her tight. "One could have been ye as well."

"I was not though…and it is for me brother & the others we need to remain positive."  
"I love ye optimism my love, yet can be so frustrating the same."  
Cassie lifted on her toes as she gently pulled the large Irish man down in a soft kiss. "I know…but tis the fact you love me that matters most." She smiled softly at him. "Now is there anyone you can call of behalf of the other two?"  
"Tis too early to reach anyone in thee states."  
She nodded. "Well how bout you calling leaving a message?"  
"I guess I could…I doubt I be sleeping anytime soon…I nay blame ye love…but seeing John like that."  
She sight lowering her head. "I pray he does make it through this…I don't know how I will feel if he does not."

Sheamus lifted her head to look at him. "Twas nay ye fault love…ye had no choice." He lightly touched her neck over the bandage. "If ye had not done so…"  
"We could have still been fighting him."  
Sheamus looks at her lowering his voice. "Ye thin twas ye injuring him that stopped er? Ye didn't find what ye were searching for?"  
She slowly nodded. "Before it happened he said about us killing him…that he had to obey her…he would die for her." Her eyes closed a few tears falling from them. Sheamus wrapped his arms around her again holding her against his chest. "

"Just to be sure…once we know it clear we still search the swamp…"  
"No…" She moved her head looking at him. "Please the swamp is technically part of the town right?"  
"Aye love…why?"  
"We must convince the mayor to deem the swamp dangerous land & that no one should enter it."  
"I nay understand."  
"Yes the wraith if I am right was destroyed tonight…but who can be fully sure? Her spirit was locked to that land for some reason…she can not harm anyone else as long as no one enters it. Anything possible must be done to make that forbidden land. Any who enter it do so at their own risk or possible punishment of the law."

"I will try Cassie my dear but it won't be easy." He let go of her moving to sit down finally. "Let me place thee call for I forget." He pulled his phone from the pocket along with a small leather case switching out the sim card in the phone. Starting the phone he searched his contacts. He called Titans switchboard & hit the buttons for personnel.  
"Ello Barbara I hope ye get this message in a timely manner, tis Sheamus. I need ye to call me back as soon as ye receive this. I am back home, I was here with some other talent & there was an accident. If ye nay reach me on me US number please call me other. Thanks." He hung up slumping down in the seat.

A nurse came out to speak to him & Cassie to try to get more information on the three men. When asked for information in return they were shut out only receiving that the two were moved to the intensive ward & the third was still in surgery & asked to contact any available family for the three men.  
"Nurse?" Cassie called.  
"Yes Miss?"  
"The one man Wade Barrett...he is my brother…so I should be entitled to his information."  
The nurse nodded. "Aye ma'am ye may follow me."  
"This my betrothed."  
"Only immediate family right now ma'am"

"Tis alright love go…go see how they are." Sheamus urged her. She nodded before leaving with the nurse. She was led to one of the higher floor & led through a couple sets of double door. They had to check in first at the nurses station. She was then led to a cubical where Wade laid as if in a deep sleep. Wires were connected to him monitoring his different vitals. Scratches were seen on his face, if she had to guess it was from the fall. She could see where the larger injury to his face was covered by gauze & tape.

She walked over to a chair in the room taking his hand in hers. "Wade I don't know if you can hear me…but I believe you can some how feel me here…feel me by you. I want you to know I am ok…and you better be as well. If I am right brother we succeeded, we won…"  
"Excuse me miss?" She turned her head & stood seeing someone she guessed was a doctor.  
"Yes?"  
"I am Dr. Ferguson."  
"What can you tell me doctor."  
"Well if ye brother don't wake soon we will be sending him for a test to see if he suffered any brain injury not seeing on the first checks. We also wish to run a series of blood work to see if him or the other fellows may have contracted something in their falls. We have no clue what plants may have been around them & what toxic properties they may have. From what I been told ye are quite lucky to not be in the same state as they are."  
"Yes Doc I was with them when it happened."  
"Well any more information you can give us would be most helpful."  
"I am sorry I told them downstairs all I know…I was knocked for a spell myself. I think me friend that was waiting for us said it was a few hours from the time of the explosion till the time I had come out."

The doctor nodded. "OK if you can think anything let thee nurses now. I will eave ye alone with ye brother for now."  
"Thank ye doc." She turned sitting back down. It was about an hour later when she asked about Wade's personal effects. In them she found his cell phone & looked up Sheamus' US number sending him a Text.  
_#They are not saying much…I don't know if I will get anything from him or not. No way to get word on the other two. You wish me to come back?#_  
_#Of course I miss ye love… for now he need ya more.#_  
_#I let you know if there change.#_  
_#I the same Love…now ttyl so you no get trouble for using phone there.#_  
_#It cool I cleared it.#_ She slipped the phone into her own pocket as she went back to holding her brother hand & continued to talk to him.

If only she knew the trouble taking place a couple cubical way from them. In it laid a man the staff only knew as Undertaker. Laying in his own vegetative state, as he laid there the hands of time seemed to slowly be creeping up on the man who had seen over 5 lifetimes. Would fate save him…or allow him to parish alone?

**(Fair warning...this story will be ending soon. I do plan on a sequel of this series/universe at some point but unsure how soon.)**


	95. Chapter 95

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Sheamus had dozed off for a while once he was escorted to the waiting room for the ICU area. He was still not allowed in as they were limiting visitors to the three men to Family & authorized people. His friends had left to tend to their own business & get sleep themselves once Sheamus assured them he would be fine. Most of the time he was alone in the room slumped in one of the comfortable couches in the room. He only had someone come in when someone new was admitted to the ward.

He was shaking from his light sleep when his phone rang he answered it without looking at the ID. "Ello how is he love….um, um so sorry Mr. Helmsley….I thought ye were me fiancée she tis in the ward with Wade…I didn't even note the time sir…um ok Hunter…Twas an accident near me hometown. Undertaker, Wade, & Cena were involved in it…All I know is they are all in the ICU Ward. I only have faint updates from Wade's sister bout him & even that isn't much to go on. Only other thing I was able to get from a nurse was John was rushed into surgery when we first rived ere. I know he made it through that…Twas an explosion & they all were knocked out from it…They don seem to care that I am a friend & thee only contact they have ere…aye sir, I mean Hunter they only allowing family still & what they call authorized people…aye…aye tis ICU so they do not hold a time…aye I doubt I am heading anywhere soon…" He gives a faint sigh. "Aye, but I nay wish to miss if I manage to get an update…aye Hunter…aye, I guess I can spare a few hours to go shower & grab a meal…aye Hunter…bye."

He hung up & sent a text to Cassie. _#Swinging home, grabbing cat nap. Shall I bring you a fresh change?#_  
_#Rest well, please I will send message if there change.#_ Sheamus got up & slowly made his way outside. Weaving his way back to the emergency room since he was still parked near there. Once in the car he made the slow drive back home. Once he got there he headed inside gathered Cassie's clothing before taking his shower & climbing into the bed. He passed out almost as soon as his head hit.

Once again he was pulled from his sleep by the ringing of the phone . He cursed under his breath as he sat up to answer it seeing it was already getting starting to grow dark outside. He looked at the ID this time. "Ello Hunter?…aye I looked this time. What is up…ye are?…They are…Well tis Our Lady of Mercy in Dublin…well it will take me bout an hour to get there, maybe a touch more…aye of course go ahead…I will meet up with ye in the waiting room for thee ward…aye...aye…see ye soon."

Sheamus could not believe the company at times. According to Hunter he had flown over himself as well as a few members of John's family. He got up throwing on fresh clothing, while he was not keeping hope up he went to the room Taker rested in the night before to look for a change for him in case he was to come too. When he walked in the room he saw laying on the bed an envelope. Picking it up he saw quite nice lettering spelling out Randy on the front.

Sheamus pulled out his phone dialing Hunter back.  
"Allo Hunter…this may sound an odd question…By sum odd chance tis Orton with ye?.." He sighed looking at the envelope in his other hand. "Seems a letter was left for him in me care…from Undertaker…Aye I bring it with me…aye see ye soon." He hung up & headed from the house. He could not help but question how he got wrapped in this craziness.

He pulled into the emergency lot & headed inside. He had to speak to the nurse on duty to be buzzed into the main hospital so he could access the ICU ward. Once he was up there he saw Hunter sitting there with a couple of men he was guessing was John's brothers. Randy was seated near one of the corners.

Sheamus thought of the letter & how much of a broken man Randy looked. He knew of Taker & John…was Randy connected to them as well? He lightly coughed to draw attention. Hunter looked over & stood up. He walked over to Sheamus looking at him. "How you doing?"  
"I am holding. I twas nay in the immediate area when it happened. Twas me & my friends that found them though."

Hunter slowly nodded. He looked over At Randy as did Sheamus. Sheamus reached into the bag he had with him pulling out the envelope. "Ye wish to deliver it to him or shall I?"  
"I will." Hunter told him taking the envelope from him. He walked over to where Randy was touching his shoulder. The younger man slowly looked up at him. Hunter held it out to him. "This was left for you at the house." Randy looked down at it, his arms did not want to move to take it. He slowly took it, holding it between his hands, the fine script looking back at him. Hunter turned moving back to his seat.

Randy just looked knowing right way it was written by Taker's hand. He tried to steal his will to open it. He already knew inside held bad news. Could he stand to read the words inside as he remembered the pain he felt when he heard John's voice mail telling them good-bye. Was this letter Taker's was of doing the same? Randy shook his head, maybe if he didn't open it…then none of this would be real. He knew that was a crazy thought.

Turning the envelope over he unsealed it pulling out a few sheets of paper. He slowly opened them.  
_'My Dearest boy,_  
_If this letter has reached your hands then I fear the worse may have come to pass. You remember the first time our paths truly crossed in a way no one else ever would? Remember the dark clouds over the horizon the slowly approached, but I could not tell when they would truly be upon us? I know it has been over a year since that time. I did not tell you I had continued to watch over them from that time when ever my eyes closed._

_It was shortly before your birthday that the darkness could be seen trying to form around me. I felt the clouds become fate's hand & within it a scythe. The omen of the reaper of souls. His blade was not clear to my eyes until last night. Be he for me or John, maybe even Wade I do not know._

_You forever along with John hold my heart. If by fates chance you can see me once more & someone is preventing such, show then the last page of this letter. For all eternal,_  
_Marcus Callow'_

Randy started to shake, trying as he could not to cry. He shuffled the papers to find the last sheet holding a final declaration from Taker that if he was to be kept alive by machines past an IV & away to be feed he did not wish it. Beyond that point Randy was placed as the executor of his care. Randy folded the rest of the letter placing it back in the envelope.

He slowly stood up walking from the waiting room. He walked to the intercom hitting the buzzer to be allowed into the ward.  
'Yes?' came a crackled voice.  
"I'm here to visit Undertaker."  
'Name."  
"Randy Orton…His brother told me earlier I could join him."  
'One moment sir.'  
Randy tried to keep himself calm as he waited before he heard a buzzer & the doors near by begin to swing open. A nurse met him by the doors & lead him to the cubical that had a curtain blocking the view from the main walk way.

Randy thanked her before he headed in past in. He was not prepared for what he saw. He knew it was still him, but instead of looking to be a man in his forties, he easily looked at least ten years older if not more. Kane was seated by his bedside his head bowed & hands folded. Randy felt parts of his heart shattering at the sight, he walked over touching Kane's shoulder before looking at Taker. The large man lifted his head looking at Randy.

"Why is this happening? What happened?" No tears seen, but the tiniest cracking to his voice showed the sadness. "I cou-couldn't leave him…not now."  
"I know." Randy whispered. "I wish I could explain…" He looked back at Kane. "Some how he knew…He left a letter for me…he knew…" Randy sighed as he felt a little wobbly on his feet. Kane could feel through Randy's touch he seemed unsteady.

He stood up urging the young man to sit. "I hate this, but it is his wishes…if he needs life support…no."  
"What?"  
"In the letter was his wishes on the matter…he said a way to feed him, past that no…i-i-if it is his time…He do-does not wi-wish it." Randy gave a faint sniffle. He stood back up moving to the bed to hold Taker's hand. "You need to fight…you can't do this to me…you can't do this to the family…we need you still…I need you still…" A few tears trailed his cheeks. Neither man took note of the faint increase to Taker's heart rate as Randy spoke to him.

Randy lightly brushed Taker's cheek. "As much as it pains me…I will try my best to hold your wishes…but you better fight like hell…you are not a quitter…if you were you never would have come after John…well you better fight your ass off to get back to us…do not just roll over & take your last walk on us." Randy's voice a mix of sadness & anger. "You promised me…you promised to be there for me…I don't give a shit what shape you are in when you wake up, you just better wake the fuck up."

That time around Kane noticed the change in the sounds from the machines. "I think he may actually be hearing you."  
"You think?"  
"Well that or my mind is playing tricks…but I think his vitals improved just slightly."  
Randy gave a sigh. "Can you hear me? Can you feel me? Can you feel this part of your heart begging you to join it again?" He let go of Taker's hand moving to sit back down.

"Who knows how long it will take for any of them." Kane told him.  
"I know…but just something positive about him or John…sorry if it sounds cold, but I couldn't give two shits about Wade at this moment…he got them into this situation."  
"You want me to go talk to John's mom?"  
"No…we know he will be out for a while…he is the worse of them. You were not out there when they came to fill us in. where you?"

"No…what was said?"  
"He is also in a coma…but he is already on a ventilator…he was stabbed…" Randy lowered his head shivering. "The wound punctured one of his lungs causing it to collapse. They want to keep him on it till his vitals improve…maybe even wake up…time is the factor now."

Randy slowly stood up again, his chest clenching painfully. "I don't know if I can do this Kane…I am not meant to be the strong on of this family…how can I be strong for them when I don't even know if I can be strong for myself?"  
"Remember you are not in this along Randy."  
"I'll…try…" Kane moved closer to Randy guiding him to stand to pull him into a hug feeling the younger man collapse against him.

**(OK I think the next chapter will be the last of the story...it will more then likely also be on the short end to try to wrap a few things up.)**


	96. Chapter 96

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

June 15, 2010

Randy slowly made his way down a long hallway of a building that was nothing like he pictured when one thinks of a place like this. The main walk ways were wide, warmly colored, almost…welcoming. Not that he felt that way himself.

Two week…it has been two weeks now & he lost track of how many times he has made this same walk. Turning down another hall & while still had a warm feeling to it, the area looked more hospital like. Reaching the room he was looking for he walked in. He waited by the door not saying a word. He looked in at the two beds, both occupied. There was a chair near the one bed with a woman sitting in it, she was holding the hand of the one man.

She was speaking quietly to the one man. She stopped when she felt she was no longer alone. She lifted her head wiping a tear away as she stoop up looking at Randy. She tried to offer a smile as she made her way closer to him.  
"Randy."  
"Ms. Cena." His voice icy cold. Warmth, joy even a simple smile had become foreign to him since he was in Ireland two months ago.  
"You know they know you are here."  
"Yeah…well…"

She gave a sniffle looking down a moment. The smile returned lightly to her lips looking back at him. "Thank you for not arguing about having John care closer to home."  
Randy just shook his head. "I know they may have preferred Texas ma'am, but I also know your family can watch over them more than I can with my travels."

"As along as it is good care I am sure they will understand you picking a good place, no matter where it is located."  
"Yeah…them understanding….right."  
"Randy you listen to me…if you have given up on them already…then why are you coming here when you are off the road?"  
"Maybe I wonder that myself ma'am."

She sighs a shake of her head. "Well I am heading out…you know while you are in town our door is open."  
"Yes ma'am." Randy headed for the chair while John's mom left. He moved the chair so it was now between the two beds. Taker hardly moved a muscle if even since he had fallen into his comma, the good thing is that the appearance of the rapid aging seemed to have stopped. If anything they seemed to have reversed slightly. He still appeared older, but not in a gravis way.

He looked over at John, right before they were transferred from the hospital in Dublin over to the care facility in Boston Massachusetts they had managed to successfully remove the ventilator. He was still on a high concentration of oxygen to help aid his breathing. He walked over touching John's hand, he closed his eyes with a sigh.  
"I hoped you enjoyed your time with…" He scoffed to himself. "Who the hell am I kidding…even if you two can somehow know when we are here…how can either of you enjoy it?" He lightly brushed a hand across John's forehead before moving over to Taker's bed.

He reached down taking his hand lightly holding it. "I guess you are more stubborn than you give yourself credit for Marcus. You saying it was time to let you go…you didn't want science to keep you alive. You have any clue how hard that request has been to hold? I followed your words…science only used to keep you feed & hydrated. The rest has been you. Question is will either of you be strong enough to finish the journey?"

A young woman walked in looking at him as he finished talking. "Evening…Mr. Orton right?" He turned looking at her. She looked to be in her late 20's maybe early 30's with dark sandy hair pulled into a loose bun. She wore wire rimmed glasses the oddly highlighted her hazel eye instead of hiding them.

"Yes?"  
"Ah yes Mary said it may have been you in here."  
"Really now?"  
The younger girl nods. "I'm Tracy one of the other nurses on this floor."  
Randy looked at her seeing the employee badge giving a nods. "OK."  
"Well I had commented on the change to Mr. Taker's vitals…She said you must have been here."  
"I see…Tracy."  
"I…I didn't mean to disturb your time with them…I just wanted to check on them is all."

Randy lightly nodded as he looked back at Taker. He knew Kane said it in Ireland, but could he really believe he was the cause of his improved state? Tracy moved more into the room setting a machine up for both men that would regulate their feedings. Once she was done she headed out to leave Randy alone. He spend time holding each of their hands, but very few words left his mouth.

Next he knew a few hours had passed. "Well." he sighed. "I guess as long as you two have not given up yet…I will at least try not to as well…I can't say how well I will succeed…bye my loves." He turned leaving the room making his way out of the center & to his car…well actually one of John's cars but who was being technical?

Starting the engine he took off making the ride back to John's home…well their home even if few knew it. He just had to wonder how long could he keep hope for them when he was already beginning to lose it himself? If they wake up….when they wake up…how much of him will be left to be found?

_**(The end...for now)**_


End file.
